Journey to Destiny: The Story of a Pokemon Trainer
by Joseph Ehlle
Summary: An epic Pokemon fanfiction, following the 5 year journey of prodigy Pokemon trainer Joseph Ehlle from novice trainer to gym leader, with his Vulpix, Flamefox. 90 chapters, originally written from June 2001 through December 2002.
1. Prologue

(It should be noted that this story begins approximately 3 or 4 years before Ash Ketchum begins his Pokemon journey. Although the setting is Johto, only a few of the 100 new Pokemon will be mentioned, and none of them are officially part of the pokedex outside of Johto yet.)

Introduction:

My name is Joseph Ehlle, and I am the leader of Crimson Town Gym. Crimson Town is a small town in outer Johto, and up until I, and my good friend, May Redfield, opened our gym/breeding center/Pokemon sanctuary, this town wasn't known for too much, except for a small Pokemon center. To get to Crimson Town, you have to come from Azelea Town and pass through the Ilex Forest, until it becomes the Brushfire Woods. You then continue through the Brushfire Woods, and you will eventually reach Crimson Town. It's a few days travel. I know – I passed through the entire distance, on foot, with only my 2 Vulpixes, Flamefox and Firestorm, when I began my first Pokemon journey, in Johto, 5 years ago. It's been a long journey to become a Pokemon champion and then a gym leader, but it's always been my dream. Now that I have realized that dream, I'd like to write about how I got here. Of course, I couldn't possibly include every junior trainer battle and every wild battle, or this would drag on forever. So, I will try to maintain the focus to key events on my 5 year journey to destiny. With that in mind, here's an entry from my personal journal during my second Pokemon journey, which was in Kanto:

It's early evening. We just scored a badge at Celadon City Gym. Erika's Vileplume and Tangela had put up a good fight, but in the end, it wasn't enough. Flamefox and Firestorm were magnificent, as always. Now that we had won, I decided to give myself and my Pokemon a much needed rest. We found a nice grassy area overlooking a lake. I love times like this - when I can let all of my Pokemon out and we can just relax. I sat under a tree, admiring my rainbowbadge as I held it up to the sun and the individual crystals of color glistened in the sunlight. Just a few more badges, then I'll battle the Elite Four one more time, and finally return home to open my own Pokemon gym! Over in the lake, Lapras was swimming around, while Vaporeon swam around, shot up in the air, and dove back into the water. Vaporeon loved to swim even back when she was an Eevee. We had a rocky start because of that, too, but I guess it was a sign of her eventual decision to evolve into Vaporeon. In a grassy spot nearby, Tauros is grazing, and my Fearow is perched in the tree above me, sleeping. And over near the woods, the pride of my team, Flamefox and Firestorm, are chasing each other around and wrestling with each other, just like they did when they were both Vulpixes. The look in their eyes is that of pure joy. The bond of brotherhood between them is just as strong now as it was when I first got both of them. Firestorm's decision to evolve into Ninetales changed his battling skills significantly, but it didn't change his personality much – he's still the same fiesty Vulpix in a bigger body. Flamefox was always more easy going than Firestorm. I'm glad that Flamefox never showed any interest in evolving. He's content to be the best Vulpix he can be, and personally, I never want him to evolve, because I love him the way he is. Seeing the two of them playing together reminded me of the unusual circumstances of how we all first met and became friends. I got the two of them before I even had my trainer's license! We had come a long way since I started about 2 and a half years ago. Now I'm closer than ever to realizing my dream of opening my own gym and putting Crimson Town on the map! 


	2. Chapter 01: Vulpix Chooses Joe

Chapter One - Vulpix Chooses Joe

It was the day before I was to hike many miles to New Bark Town to get my official Pokemon trainer's license. Like most junior trainers, I was 10 years old. I had studied Pokemon in books and videos from the time I was a small child, and I was extremely knowledgable about everything Pokemon. I was at the top of my class in Crimson Pokemon Academy, and was considered by some to be a prodigy. Even Professor Oak was impressed when he visited our school once. Despite how much I knew about all the Pokemon, the main Pokemon I was interested in was Vulpix. I've always had an affinity for this six tailed fire fox. If I caught no other Pokemon, I wanted a Vulpix. As I mentioned, I lived right next to the Brushfire Woods, named so because of the strong Vulpixes that were rumored to live there. I never saw any, and I was told never to wander too far into those woods. Well, I was determined to see a wild Vulpix and take a picture before I started my Pokemon journey. I decided that today, I would venture deep into the woods and search out a Vulpix, just for the thrill of seeing one in the wild. Then when I got my license, I could come back and catch one. I packed my backpack up with some snack bars for me, some Pokemon food, which I hoped to use to lure a Vulpix closer, and my camera. I was soon under way. I walked for miles into the woods. I encountered many types of wild Pokemon, but mostly Pidgeys, Rattattas, Caterpies, Spearows, and the occasional Beedrill and Butterfree. I saw no sign of a Vulpix anywhere. I was starting to get disappointed. I sat under a tree after walking for several hours, took out a snack bar to eat, and then pressed on. Up ahead was a clearing. It was all open field and a pond. I saw a couple Ponyta run by, and some Stantler. As I got closer, I noticed something orange-ish brown over by the pond. It was a Vulpix! I couldn't believe my eyes! I hid behind some bushes and pulled out my camera. I crouched down and looked through the viewfinder at him, zooming in with the telephoto lens. Orange-ish/brown coat, white belly, curls of reddish-orange hair on his head, six reddish-orange tails, and little brown paws - a perfect specimen! He looked to be about a year old, judging from the size of his tails - they were not quite as big as the tails I'd seen on the more mature Vulpixes on the videos at school. I got a nice, clear view of him as he lapped up water and then sat down to preen his fur. When I snapped the shutter, he looked up towards me, stood up, and ran. I, too, got up and foolishly ran after him. I don't know what I was thinking. He ran ahead of me into the woods, very fast, but I kept up pretty good. He was about 25 meters in front of me as I dodged branches and jumped over logs and bushes to keep up with him. But then I slipped and slammed into a tree, which knocked me to the ground. Out of the tree dropped 3 Kakunas. If there were Kakunas here, then this must be - a Beedrill nest! Suddenly, a swarm of Beedrill hovered out of the tree. I screamed and ran in the opposite direction, as fast as I could, their incessant, deafening buzzing just feet away me. I thought I could outrun them if I made it across the clearing, but one of them got close enough to nick my shoulder with it's poison sting, the pain knocking me face first onto the ground. I saw the swarm hover above me, ready to attack. There was nowhere to run. Then, a few meters away, I saw the Vulpix approach, stop, and watch what was going on from behind a tree. "Please help me!" I yelled to the Vulpix, in pain. He looked at me curiously. I yelled to him again, hoping he somehow understood me. He was my only hope now. Somehow, in that moment, looking into his eyes, I knew he understood that my life was in danger. I made one last plea to him, before the Beedrill swarm swooped down. I crouched myself to the ground, bracing myself for the dozens of painful stings I would feel before the end. Instead, I heard a loud "Vulll!" as I felt an intense heat just a foot away from my back. Vulpix did a magnificent flamethrower attack, which knocked out half the Beedrill swarm and sent the rest flying away in fear. I was quite impressed to see a wild Vulpix that knew a flamethrower attack. I sat up as well as I could, half delusional from the poison, and looked over at my rescuer, who was now sitting down 2 feet away from me and looking at me, as though sizing me up. I stretched out my arm and hand, which he sniffed, then licked. He allowed me to pet his soft fur and even his six tails. I knew I would have to let the Beedrill poison work out of my system before heading home - from one Beedrill, it's like having the flu for a couple hours, but a whole swarm could kill you. I was only nicked, but I could already feel the chills all over my body as I weakly lay back down on the ground. Vulpix came up next to me and curled up beside me, keeping me warm as I drifted into sleep.

When I awoke, it was early evening. I felt considerably better. Vulpix was still asleep next to me, but he woke up when I sat up a little. He seemed to show no fear of me; his look was more that of curiosity. I smiled at him and said, "Thank you for saving my life". I then got the little plastic bag of Pokemon food out of my backpack, and took out a handful. "Here" I said to Vulpix, as I put my palm, full of food, in front of his face. He sniffed the food, then ate it right out of my hand. I was loving every minute of this. Not only had I seen a wild Vulpix, now I was feeding one! After that, I had another snack bar, then began the hike home. Vulpix followed me. He certainly seemed tame enough, walking beside me like we'd been friends for life. I was still amazed at his attack strength, and his flamethrower ability. I mean, his flamethrower knocked out half a Beedrill swarm. Then it occurred to me - the Beedrill! That's probaby why the Vulpixes in this area are so strong. They have to constantly battle Beedrill to defend themselves, and that builds up their experience. I was no Pokemon researcher, but that made sense to me.

The walk seemed long, as I was still somewhat weak from the poison. I wish I would have had my Tauros then. He's great about letting me ride on his back during long hikes. But he wouldn't be part of my team for a while yet. I was glad to have Vulpix's company for the hike, walking beside me. I started to call him "Flamefox" on the way, which he seemed to take a liking to. I thought maybe he just wanted to make sure I got home safely. But when I got home, he followed me right into the house and curiously looked around. My parents were home now, and I told them about what happened. They were grateful to Flamefox for saving me. They petted him, and he took to them right away with a happy "Vulllpix!" I let Flamefox stay in my room while we went into town to buy some fresh Pokemon food, and he was asleep on my bed when we got home. He woke up and ate heartily. I sat on my bed while he ate, and afterwards, he hopped up onto my lap and sat down. I held him in my lap, putting my chin in the soft curls of hair on his head. I knew it was destiny that we met the way we did. I looked at him and said, "Flamefox, tomorrow I'm starting my journey to New Bark Town to get my Pokemon trainer's license. After that, I'm going to battle gym leaders, get badges, and become a Pokemon champion. Then, one day, I'll come back here and start my own gym. I would be honored if you would be my first Pokemon. What do you say? Will you battle for me?" He looked back at me and smiled, then let out an enthusiastic "Vulpix!" I was so happy! Now I knew I was ready to begin my Pokemon journey, with Flamefox at my side!

The next day, I packed up for the long hike to New Bark Town. It would take a few days to walk there. I would have to pass through Brushfire Woods, then the Ilex Forest, and after that, Azelea Town, Violet City, Cherrygrove City, and finally, New Bark Town. It would be a long journey just to get my license, but I wasn't afraid, not with Flamefox there to protect me and fight for me. Yes, we were on our way!


	3. Chapter 02: A Tale of Two Vulpixes

Chapter Two - A Tale of Two Vulpixes

We were under way! My parents and I had called Professor Elm to inform him that I, Joseph Ehlle, along with my Vulpix, Flamefox, would be arriving in a few days so that I could get my official trainer's license. Professor Elm had been one of Professor Oak's top students for years, and I could see why - I don't think he once looked up from his research during our entire conversation! Anyway, I waved goodbye to my parents as Flamefox and I left Crimson Town. They looked so proud as I headed off - and Mom told Flamefox to take good care of me! We headed into Brushfire Woods. I felt more secure walking through these woods now that I had a Vulpix to protect me from Beedrill. Just the same, I put on some repel before I left home. Despite the long walk and having to sleep in a sleeping bag on the cold, wet floor of the woods, I was enjoying this because I had Flamefox walking beside me. And when we slept at night, he slept curled up on my chest, which kept me very warm. It was clear to me from the beginning that he was very fond of me. Anyway, we passed near the area where I was attacked by Beedrill yesterday. I wanted to make sure we stayed away from that tree! I thought I heard something rustling in the bushes, but I didn't hear it again, and we continued ahead.

We finally reached the borderline of Brushfire Woods and Ilex Forest. I was excited. We were now officially in Johto, and I was that much closer to beginning my Pokemon journey! We started crossing the border, when I heard something moving in the bushes behind us. This time, Flamefox heard it, too. "Vull" he said, as he ran over to the bushes. Out from the bushes came another Vulpix! He looked to be the same age as Flamefox. Flamefox ran up to him and they began to chase each other around and wrestle. "This must be his brother", I thought to myself, "They must have come from the same litter". I watched them playing together, so happily, and worried that Flamefox would change his mind about coming with me. Then, their wrestling got close to me, but when this new Vulpix looked up at me, he jumped back and took an evasive stance. Flamefox looked surprised at him and said something to him in Vulpix. Then he came over to me, looked back at the second Vulpix, then back to me and said, "Vulpix vul pix vul", as if introducing us. The second Vulpix then slowly approached. "I won't hurt you" I said as I reached into my pack for some Pokemon food. I stretched out my right arm and showed him my palm, full of food. Flamefox spoke to him again, as if to say it was okay. The second Vulpix slowly came up to my hand, sniffed it, and started to cautiuosly eat, but when I started to reach my left arm out to pet him, he backed away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I won't try to pet you again" I said to him, still holding out my handful of food. He approached cautiously again and ate the rest of the food, before moving away from me, keeping his distance. I decided it was time we moved on. I wanted to be halfway through Ilex by sunset. "It was nice to meet you" I said to the second Vulpix, as he sat 12 feet away from me and just looked at me. I pulled out one more handful of food and put it on the ground for him. "There you go. See you later!" I said as Flamefox and I walked away. Flamefox spoke to him once more before we left. I looked back every once in a while, but he stayed sitting in that spot, watching us, until we were so far away that I couldn't see him anymore. I walked, Flamefox beside me, miles ahead into the forest. I was glad he stayed with me, my loyal fox Pokemon friend.

I set up camp in the middle of Ilex, as planned. Everything was going right on schedule. Flamefox happily ate his bowl of Pokemon food. I had my headphones on, playing some CDs while I cooked some canned stew over a fire for myself. After a while, Flamefox looked up. We had company - there, entering our campsite, was the second Vulpix! I took off my headphones in disbelief. "Well, hello!" I said to our visitor. He lay down just a few feet away from us. I decided not to try and approach him, but instead to see if he'd stay the night. I lay down to sleep later, Flamefox curled up on my chest. He looked over at the second Vulpix, as did I, who was still lying down, but observing us. We then both fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke to find not only Flamefox on my chest, but the second Vulpix asleep next to me. I gently petted each of them, which woke them up - and the second Vulpix awoke with quite a jump! He backed away again, but not too far, and then he let me continue to pet him. I told him, "You're welcome to come along with us if you like. Any friend, or brother, of Flamefox is a friend of mine!" He just looked at me, like he was thinking it over. After breakfast, I packed up and was soon under way again, Flamefox at my side, and this second Vulpix following us a distance behind. Flamefox always stayed at my side, but the second Vulpix kept running off and picking fights with the local woodland Pokemon. He was a lot more fiesty than Flamefox, and acted like he had something to prove - it was like he lived to battle. He was pretty impressive, too. He also knew flamethrower and wasn't afraid to show it off to any unfortunate Pokemon that crossed his path! Caterpies, Pidgeys, Weedles, Ledyba - he even sent a stantler running off! I wish I would have had my pokeballs then. I could have captured a dozen easily. I decided that if I'm going to keep both of them, I needed to level them up evenly, so I got Flamefox into a few wild battles, as well. The difference was that Flamefox liked to battle for me - this second Vulpix went looking for battles, trying to prove something; the question was, was he trying to prove himself to himself, to the other Pokemon, or to me? They were both very impressive against untrained wild Pokemon. The gyms wouldn't be so easy. Anyway, since the second Vulpix was always so anxious to show off his fire power, I nicknamed him "Firestorm". He seemed to want to stay with us now - maybe to prove himself against stronger, trained Pokemon? One thing I knew for sure; this was wild! I didn't even have my license yet and without even really trying, I already had 2 strong Vulpixes! I definitely had some kind of rapport with Vulpixes.

After one more night in the woods, we reached Azelea Town the following morning. Here, I could clean up, get my Pokemon checked out at the center, and continue through town, then to Violet City, Cherrygrove City, and finally to New Bark Town. I couldn't wait to get my license and pokeballs so I could finally start capturing some of those wild Pokemon my Vulpixes were so good at beating. I was now more psyched than ever!


	4. Chapter 03: Enter the Eevee

Chapter 3 - Enter the Eevee

We walked into the Azelea Town Pokemon Center to the soon to be familiar sight of a Nurse Joy. I asked her if she could examine my Vulpixes for me. "Of course we can" she cheerfully replied. She and Blissey walked with my Vulpixes to the examination room. In no time at all, Nurse Joy, Blissey, Flamefox, and Firestorm emerged back into the lobby. Nurse Joy then said to me, "Your Vulpixes are in excellent shape! They are very healthy and quite strong. How long have you had them?" I answered her, "Not too long. I just got them a few days ago, in Brushfire Woods." To that, she replied, "I've heard stories about Brushfire Woods containing very strong Vulpixes. I guess the stories are true." Then I said, "Well, we've got to get going to New Bark Town. Come on, Flamefox and Firestorm!" Nurse Joy seemed surprised. "Don't you have pokeballs for them?" she asked. I responded, "Well, truthfully, I don't even have my trainer's license yet. I'm on my way to Professor Elm's to get it. I just lucked out getting these 2 Vulpixes on the way. Actually, you could say they chose me." She smiled. "That's wonderful! They must see your potential as a good trainer. Good luck on your journey, and take good care of those Vulpixes!" I then said, "I will! Thanks Nurse Joy!", as the 3 of us left the exit of the Pokemon Center. We proceeded through town. "Nurse Joy sure is nice, isn't she, guys?" I said to my Vulpixes. They nodded in agreement.

As the 3 of us were midway through town, I heard a whistle, then a female voice coming up behind us, "Stop right there!" We all turned around - it was Officer Jenny, running towards us. "Is there a problem?" I asked. "Who are you, and what are you doing with these Pokemon?" she asked me, suspiciously. "I'm Joe from Crimson Town, and these are my Pokemon, Flamefox and Firestorm." Each Vulpix, in turn, let out a friendly "Vul pix!" She then asked, "Why are they out of their pokeballs?" I told her what I had told Nurse Joy, that I'm on my way to Professor Elm's to get my trainer's license, and that I don't have pokeballs for them yet. She replied, "I'd like to believe you, but there are a lot of Pokemon thieves around, especially here in Azelea Town because we have so many Slowpoke around here." She wasn't kidding. I had noticed Slowpoke in people's yards, on their porches, and in their pools while we were walking through town. She continued, "If you don't mind, I'd like you and your Pokemon to come with me to the station. We'll call Professor Elm. As long as he vouches for you, there's no problem." "Okay" I said, reluctantly, not really wanting to get sidetracked on my way to New Bark. "Come on, guys!" We followed Officer Jenny to a building with a roof in the shape of her police hat. She dialed Professor Elm on the video phone. In the corner of the police station, I noticed a sleeping Eevee. Then I heard Jenny talking, "Professor Elm, there's a young man here claiming to be on his way to see you. He says his name is Joe, and he has 2 Vulpixes with him." At that, the usually distracted professor actually looked up at the video screen from his research, and pushed his glasses up with his finger. "Two Vulpixes?" he asked, sounding surprised. Then he saw me standing behind Officer Jenny. "Oh, that's Joe from Crimson Town. Yes, he's telling you the truth. Thank you for your concern, though." Then to me he said, "You have 2 Vulpixes now? Where did you get the second one?" I told him, "The second one followed us on our way here. I named him Firestorm. I think they are brothers, from the same litter. They get along great together. Firestorm is more fiesty than Flamefox, but he's a great battler against wild Pokemon." He responded, "That's great, Joe! It's unusual for a trainer to develop a great rapport with one Pokemon without a trainer's license, much less two! They must sense something special in you. Your teachers are right - you do show good promise as a trainer. Keep up the good training, and I look forward to seeing you in a couple days." "Thanks Professor! See You!" I said as he went back to his research and the screen flashed off. Officer Jenny then said, "Okay, the professor vouched for you, so you can go. Just be careful out there!" I replied, "Thanks Officer Jenny. Sorry to cause you any trouble." I looked in the corner again to see my Vulpixes curiously checking out the sleeping Eevee. "Is that your Eevee, Officer Jenny?" I asked. She turned a bit somber. "No, that poor little Eevee was abandoned. Some people found her eating out of their garbage. I'm going to send her to Mr. Fuji's house in Kanto. I don't understand why anyone would abandon such a sweet Pokemon. She's very tame. She'll make a good Pokemon for somebody." At that, my eyes lit up! "Officer Jenny, do you think I can take her?" She looked surprised at me. "I don't know. Mr.Fuji is already expecting her..." I pleaded, "Oh, please, Officer Jenny? I promise I'll take good care of her!" She smiled. "All right. You seem to be responsible with your Vulpixes, so I guess it'll be okay with Mr. Fuji." I was ecstatic. "Oh, thank you, Officer Jenny!" I went over to the now awake Eevee, who was nose to nose with my Vulpixes. I began to pet her, and she loved it. "Would you like to come with us, Eevee?" I asked her. Her eyes lit up as she answered with an enthusiastic "Veee!" I took that as a yes. Officer Jenny came up behind me. "I want you to have this" she said, handing me a pokeball. "What's this for?" I asked. She replied, "You can keep Eevee in it. Eevee are very rare and someone might try to steal her from you if you let her roam." I responded, "Thanks just the same, but I like to let my Pokemon roam freely. Besides, Flamefox and Firestorm will protect her, won't you guys?" I said, looking to my Vulpixes. She said, "Well, take it anyway, just in case you need it." "Thanks" I replied,as I put the pokeball in my pocket. "Come on Flamefox, Firestorm, Eevee, let's go! Thanks for everything, Officer Jenny." The trio of Pokemon followed me out the door of the station, Flamefox beside me, the other 2 behind me.

We continued through Azelea. Eevee was looking around in all directions as we walked, as if she was looking for someone or something. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, looking towards a house. She got wide eyed and smiled as she stared. "What is it, Eevee?" I asked, trying to figure out what she was looking at. Suddenly, she just sprinted off yelling very excitedly "Eevee, eevee!" I thought, "Is that her owner's house?" But she wasn't heading for the house. Instead, she ran into the yard and leaped into the pool! She began dog paddling through the pool. I was stunned. It felt like my jaw had dropped to the ground. My Vulpixes looked at her, then looked at me in confusion, as if asking me "Is she nuts?" I know that's what I was asking myself. I finally collected myself and ran towards the pool, yelling, "Eevee, what are you doing? Get back here!" Then the owner of the pool, a big guy, came out of his house. He was furious! "Hey, get out of my pool!" he yelled at Eevee. Then he turned to me and angrily demanded, "Get your Pokemon out of my pool!" I apologized to him for Eevee's behavior, saying truthfully, "I don't know what got into her." I yelled to Eevee, very sternly to get out of the pool, and this time, she did. She shook herself off and ran over to me. I apologized to the man, and he calmed down a bit, saying, "That's okay, but don't let me catch your Pokemon in my pool again!" "Yes, sir!" I replied, as I picked up Eevee and ran off, my Vulpixes right behind me.

When we were far away from that house, I put Eevee down, and said sternly, "Now, Eevee, I don't want you to run off like that again, understand?" She seemed to, as she looked at me, smiling. Then I said, "Okay, gang, let's head for Violet City!" We only got a few blocks further in Azelea, when Eevee started looking around again, stopped just like before, and went running, yelling "Eevee, eevee!" Sure enough, there was another pool in a yard. "Eevee, get back here this instant!" I shouted. She didn't listen. My Vulpixes looked down, shaking their heads - even they were embarrassed by her behavior. I had to stop her, and could think of only one way. I took the pokeball out of my pocket. "Pokeball, go!" I shouted as I threw the pokeball towards her. It opened up right above the running Eevee, engulfing her in its bright white light. I picked up the ball off the ground. "I'm sorry, Eevee, but until you learn to listen to me, I can't let you roam freely" I said to the pokeball I now held in my hand. I knew she couldn't hear me. Pokeballs are just mini stasis chambers. The Pokemon don't feel a thing while they're inside - it's more or less like being in a deep state of REM sleep. I put the pokeball back into my pocket. "Come on, guys. Let's go." I said to my Vulpixes. I was a little downhearted. I felt rotten about keeping Eevee in her pokeball, but what else could I do? I did let her out again once we were out of the town and back on a route, but only in intervals. If she started to run off, I recalled her. Anyway, we continued ahead. I wanted to make Violet by nightfall, Cherrygrove by tomorrow, and finally, New Bark Town.


	5. Chapter 04: Arrival in New Bark Town

Chapter 4 - The Arrival in New Bark and the First Trainer Battle

Over the next couple days, we passed through Violet City, walked the long path to Cherrygrove, and passed through Cherrygrove, without incident. There were minimal distractions to keep us from getting to New Bark, except for the occasional wild Pokemon battle. I tried to get Eevee into some wild battles, as well. She got a little better about listening to me, but still couldn't pass a body of water without diving in for a swim, so I still kept her in her pokeball much of the time. Whenever we'd stop to rest, if we were near a pond or lake, I'd let her out to enjoy a swim, while the Vulpix brothers wrestled and played with each other. I've never seen an Eevee take to water like that - it was like she was a natural born Vaporeon. At night, my Vulpixes kept me warm while I slept, sleeping next to me or curled up on me. I slept contently with them at my side.

By evening of the second day, we finally reached our destination of New Bark Town! I was so excited as I ran to Professor Elm's lab, with my Vulpixes running to either side of me. I think they were as excited as I was. What I didn't know was that Professor Elm had a special visitor today. "Ah, you must be Joe. Just in time", Professor Elm said, not even looking up from his notes, as we entered his lab. "There's someone here who wants to see you." At that, out of the back room stepped out none other than Professor Oak! "Joseph Ehlle from Crimson Town. It's been a while" he said, as I looked in amazement. I couldn't believe he came all the way from Kanto just to see me again! "I was in town to visit my favorite student..." he said, looking towards Professor Elm, who was still wrapped up in his research, "...when he told me that you were coming to begin your Pokemon journey." I was speechless. He looked at my Vulpixes and said, "Well, I see you're off to a good start." He then continued, "This is a big day for you. I have some things to give you for your journey. Here is your Pokedex, Pokegear, your pokeballs, and your official trainer's license." As he handed each of them to me, my hands shook. This was it! The real thing! I was really starting my Pokemon journey! I looked at my new possessions and felt ten feet tall. "Congratulations", said Professor Elm, finally standing up from his work and walking over to Professor Oak. I looked over at my Vulpixes, who were sitting about a foot apart, like bookends. They smiled at me, and I could see in their eyes how proud they were of me, and how proud they were to be my Pokemon. Oak then continued, "Your teachers always said that you seem to have an innate knowledge of Pokemon and that you show great promise as a trainer." Then, he walked over to my Vulpixes, kelt down to pet them, and said, "Why, you didn't even have your trainer's license yet, and your Vulpixes already seem to have a great respect for you. You really do show great promise, my boy." MY face must have turned dark red as I sheepishly replied, "Thank you, Professor." Compliments from Professor Oak! It didn't get any better for a junior trainer. He then went on, "As a trainer, you may carry up to six Pokemon with you at a time. The rest will automatically be transferred to my Pokemon sanctuary in Pallet Town, via the transporter built into your Pokedex. If you ever want to switch around, you need only contact me from your Pokegear or any Pokemon center video phone." I was relieved to know that my Pokemon would be sent to his sanctuary, where they could roam freely, rather than be forced to stay in their pokeballs all the time. "Wow, thanks Professor", I replied. He said, "You're welcome. And you can come to Pallet anytime to visit your Pokemon. In fact, if you like, I can take one of your Vulpixes for you so you have room in your party for more types. I'm sure he'd get along great with the other Vulpixes at my sanctuary." Instantly, I replied, "Thanks for the thought, Professor, but Flamefox and Firestorm are never leaving my side. Besides, they're inseperable, and I think they'd miss each other too much." He replied, "Very well. That's another sign that you'll be a good trainer. You put your Pokemon's feelings first. That's very important!" I finally said, "Well, I think it's time we got under way." He then said, "Now that you finally have pokeballs, you might want to consider keeping your Vulpixes in a couple." I looked over at my two fox Pokemon friends, and said, "No, I like to let them walk with me. They can protect me better that way." To that, Professor Oak replied, "Well, you should at least designate a pokeball for each one, in case of an emergency, or if you need to recall them quickly from battle." I hadn't thought of that before. "That's a good idea, Professor. I will do that", I responded, as we headed for the door. "Good luck!", Professor Oak said. "I look forward to hearing from you occasionally, and recieving Pokemon from you." Professor Elm said, "Good luck, Joe! Feel free to call me or Professor Oak if you need anything." I excitedly replied, "I will! Thanks again, Professor Oak, Professor Elm, for everything!" My Vulpixes and I then left the building. It was now official. We were under way!

We left New Bark Town and began following the route that would lead us back to Cherrygrove City again. It would be necessary to pass through Cherrygrove to get to Violet City for our first gym battle. Cherrygrove, like Crimson, did not have a gym yet. As long as we were in the woods, I thought it was time I put my Pokemon's skills to the test and see if we could capture a Pokemon or two. I looked to my Vulpixes and asked, "So what do you say? Shall we catch some Pokemon?" They each nodded a ready to battle "Vull!" We looked around in the woods as we walked. There were plenty of common Pokemon around - Pidgeys, Rattatta, Spearows, Caterpie - but nothing that looked like much of a challenge. Then I saw it! Perched high in a tree, sleeping, was a magnificent Fearow! I looked up at him, as did my Vulpixes. "Okay, guys, this is it! You ready?" They nodded in agreement. "Flamefox, start things off with an ember attack!" His eyes glowed white as the fire attack went up the tree, hitting the Fearow and making him jump awake. Now he was mad! He flew down at Flamefox. "Flamefox, look out!" I shouted, but he didn't move in time and was hit by the fearow's fly attack, and was knocked to the ground, but stood right back up. Firestorm, angered by the Fearow attacking his brother, let out a flamethrower at the Fearow, but Fearow dodged it and came at Firestorm with a drill peck, which in turn knocked Firestorm to the ground. Fearow then flew up high, preparing for another fly attack. I commanded, "Flamefox, Firestorm, use your flamethrower simultaneously!" As the Fearow flew down, their eyes glowed bright white as they each did a flamethrower, aimed at Fearow. Unable to dodge two attacks at once, the Fearow was directly hit, and fell to the ground. "Good job, guys! Pokeball, go!", I shouted, tossing one of my new pokeballs at the downed Fearow. He was engulfed by the white light into the pokeball. My Vulpixes and I ran over to the ball, and I picked it up. We caught our first Pokemon! "Not bad", I heard a voice say, coming from behind us. We looked over to see another junior trainer, a boy, not much older than me. "Thanks!", I said. He then said, "My name's Billy. You seem to be a good trainer. How about a Pokemon battle?" I confidently replied, "I'm Joe, from Crimson Town. You're on!" Since my Vulpixes had done all that work to help me catch Fearow, I decided to give them a break and use Eevee for this battle. Had I known about the pond just beyond a patch of trees ahead, I would have definitely reconsidered. "Go, Eevee!", I shouted, releasing her from her pokeball. "An Eevee, huh? Well, Totodile, I choose you!" my challenger shouted, throwing his pokeball which released the crocodile Pokemon. Now I was glad I hadn't sent a Vulpix into this battle. Totodile was a water type, which would put a Vulpix at a severe disadvantage. "Eevee, start with a sand attack!" I commanded. Instead, Eevee looked around, smiling. Then she ran off! The surprised Totodile watched her in confusion. I shouted, "Eevee, get back here!" "Ha!" Billy laughed, "Your Pokemon just ran off! Some trainer you are!" I was furious with Eevee for running away - this obsession with water was getting out of hand! "Firestorm, you go get Eevee. Flamefox, you're up!" I reluctantly commanded. Billy laughed even harder, then said, "You're putting your fire type in a battle against my water type? What kind of a stupid trainer are you?" This kid was really getting on my nerves, making me all the more determined to beat him, but I knew he was right. My only hope was that his Totodile was at a lower level than my Vulpix. I had to think strategy. "Totodile, water gun attack!" Billy commanded. Flamefox got hit by the water gun, but not hard. "Flamefox, use your quick attack!" I commanded back. He did as I said, and hit the Totodile head on, knocking him to the ground. "Totodile, you're not going to let a fire type beat you, are you? Get up and use water gun one more time!" yelled Billy. "Flamefox, use your agility!" I shouted. Flamefox dodged the water gun. I knew it was a long shot, but it was my best hope - here's where I really hoped his Totodile was at a lower level - I commanded, "Flamefox, use flamethrower!" Billy shouted, "Counter it with your water gun, Totodile!" The flames and water met midway, creating tremendous steam in the center. But soon, the fflamethrower grew longer that the water gun, until it completely evaporated the water gun attack and Totodile was directly engulfed in flames! Totodile fell to the ground. "I don't believe it!" shouted Billy, in disgust over losing. "Great job, Flamefox!" I excitedly shouted, running over to my Vulpix to give him a big hug. "Well, I guess you learned that type advantage isn't the only way to win" I gloated. Billy recalled his fainted Totodile, then said, "Yeah, well you better train your Eevee better. If this had been a one on one gym battle, you'd have been disqualified!" As I watched him walk away, I thought about what he said, knowing that he was right. Firestorm returned, pulling Eevee by the ear. "Eevee, return" I said, and she was engulfed by the white light of her pokeball. Eevee was being a real problem Pokemon. I could see why someone might abandon her. But I wasn't willing to give up on her so easily. I knew she was champion material, like my Vulpixes. However, I also knew we were going to have to begin some serious training if we were going to take on Falkner, the Violet City Gym leader. His Pokemon were all flying types - I'd be relying heavily on my Vulpixes for that battle. But if it took two of them to knock out a wild Fearow, then Falkner's birds were going to be very difficult for them to defeat. I was a little bit worried, but my worry turned into confidence that we could do it if we trained hard enough. Now it was time to move on, continue training, and try catching more Pokemon.


	6. Chapter 05: The Lost Tauros

Chapter 5 - The Lost Tauros

We were now passing through Cherrygrove for the second time. In the route along the way, I had continued training my Pokemon, including my new Fearow, who was quite good in our wild battles, just like my Vulpixes. I was focusing much of my training on Eevee, trying to train her not to run off like she did every time there was a water source nearby. We caught a few of the more common Pokemon, but I wanted to keep my team down to the four I started with for the time being, so I sent the Pidgey, Rattatta, and Butterfree (among others) we had caught directly to Professor Oak. Anyway, the first time we passed through Cherrygrove without incident, but this time, things would be different. As we passed through the center of town, there was a lot of commotion. My Vulpixes and I ran over to see what was going on. There was Officer Jenny, questioning a small crowd of people. All around, there was great property damage - broken picket fences, broken glass, siding torn on houses, a couple cars with dented doors, and even some small trees and bushes trampled. I ran over to Officer Jenny, and asked, "What happened here?" She looked at me and replied, "We're not sure. Someone or something is vandalizing the townspeople's property. Have you seen anyone suspicious around?" "Well, no" I replied, "But we just came into town today." To that, she replied, "Well, if you do see anyone who looks like they're up to no good, contact me immediately!" I said, "Okay, I will", and continued through town with my Vulpixes to either side of me.

Further into town, we saw more property damage up ahead. We ran to check it out. This time, in addition to broken fences, broken windows, and ripped siding, there was an indentation in the side of a large tree. I immediately recognized the shape of the indentation. I heard Officer Jenny's motorcycle approaching and started yelling to her, waving her down with my hands. She drove over. "Officer Jenny, take a look at this!" I yelled excitedly to her. She examined the indentation and came to the same conclusion as me - this was clearly made from Tauros horns. Upon realizing this, she said, "So, our culprit isn't a person, it's a Pokemon! But Tauros aren't native to this area." She scratched her head. Then I remembered some Pokemon geography, and replied, "But they ARE native to the grasslands between Ecruteak and Olivine City, north of here. Maybe one wandered from the herd and worked his way down here!" I theorized. Officer Jenny looked at me and said, "You could be right. Well, he's moved on from here. If you see him in your travels, don't try to approach him. Wild Tauros can be very dangerous, especially if they're lost or frustrated. Just contact me if you see him." "I will" I replied, and then my Vulpixes and I once again continued through town.

As we reached the end of town, we heard a loud crash, and screaming. I looked ahead to see what was going on, and there was the Tauros, ramming the side of a car, sending it flying, and people were running for cover. The car crashed to the ground, just feet away from a woman holding her 2 year old baby, trapping them between the car, some broken crates, and a building. A man shouted to me, "Do something! My wife and child are trapped by that Tauros! You're a Pokemon trainer. Use your Pokemon to stop him!" I knew my Pokemon would be no match for a Tauros, and Officer Jenny told me not to approach him. "Please, you're our only hope!" the man shouted. The baby was crying and the mother clenched him tightly as the Tauros was preparing to charge at the car in front of them. I had to think quickly. "Maybe if we can confuse him, that would slow him down" I thought out loud. Then I looked to my Vulpixes and asked, "What do you think? Are you up for a real challenge?" They looked extremely nervous, but nodded in agreement. I knew I could always count on them. "Okay, we need to get pretty close" I said. The Tauros was just about to attack the car that was blocking the lady and the baby. "Flamefox, get his attention with ember!" I commanded first. He launched the less intense fire attack which hit Tauros right on his butt, making him angrily turn around. "Now, Flamefox, confuse ray!" I shouted. The confuse ray directly hit Tauros, causing him to fall down in confusion. "Good job, Flamefox!" I said excitedly. But then the Tauros stood back up. He was not only confused, he was furious! He started lashing out in all directions, kicking his back legs in the air, his three tails whipping in all directions. He was working his way towards us! "Flamefox, Firestorm, run!" I yelled, as the Tauros headed towards us in a blind rage, destroying everything in his path. "The confuse ray just made him worse" I said. Then I commanded, "Firestorm, try a flamethrower!" His eyes glowed white as the flames shot out of his mouth, engulfing the Tauros. When the flames dispersed, the Tauros was still coming at us in a rage - the attack didn't even slow him down! Firestorm watched in terror and just stood there, frozen with fright, as the rampaging Tauros shook off his confusion and glared at him. This was the first time I ever saw Firestorm afraid of a wild Pokemon! The Tauros, no longer confused, started charging towards us! "Uh oh" I said, then ran over to Firestorm, scooped him up in my right arm, and shouted, "Flamefox, run!" as I once again started running ahead, this time carrying Firestorm, who kept looking behind, over my shoulder. This Tauros was angry, frustrated, and now burned - one ticked-off Pokemon! As I ran, still holding Firestorm in one arm while Flamefox ran beside us, the Tauros was charging just a few feet behind us. I reached for the pokeballs on my belt with my free arm, and found the one I wanted. "Go Fearow!" I yelled, throwing the pokeball in the air. My Fearow materialized, in flight. "Fearow, use your drill peck!" I commanded. He flew down, hitting the Tauros with a volley of pecks from his long, sharp beak, knocking the Tauros to the ground for a few seconds, but he got right back up and started charging at us again. At least Fearow had bought us some distance. We kept running, and I shouted to Fearow, "Use your fly attack!" Fearow flew up high, then came down at Tauros very fast. Tauros anticipated the attack, and just as Fearow flew down, he jumped up and directly hit Fearow's chest with a head-butt, sending Fearow crashing to the ground. "Fearow, no!" I yelled. He just lay on the ground, defeated. "You did your best, Fearow. Return!" I said, recalling Fearow to his pokeball. But stopping to recall Fearow let the Tauros have time to start gaining on us again. We kept running, Flamefox at my side, Firestorm still in my arms. We were running out of options! We headed down an alley, in hopes of losing him, but soon saw that up ahead was a chain link wall! We were trapped. I looked at Flamefox, and said, "It's up to you now, Flamefox! Let's try one of the new attacks I taught you. I want you to use your dig attack!" At that, Flamefox nodded, then quickly burrowed under the ground. Firestorm and I watched as the Tauros came charging at us from the other end of the alley, closer, closer, almost there...perfect! "Flamefox, now!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The tiny fire fox exploded up from under the ground in a fury of dirt, impacting the much larger buffalo-like Pokemon so hard that he went flying into the air, and then crashed down just a few feet away. The Tauros was barely able to stand, but as raging mad as ever! "Good, Flamefox! Now finish it with a quick attack!" I yelled. Flamefox ran up to the Tauros in a reddish-brown blur, and directly hit him before he even knew what was happening! The Tauros finally collapsed to the ground. I reached for an empty pokeball and threw it at the Tauros. He put up no fight as the white light of the pokeball engulfed him inside. "Yes!" I shouted, and Flamefox ran over to me, and jumped into my free arm. I held both of my Vulpixes and gave them a big hug! "Good work, guys! We make a great team!" I said to them excitedly. They hopped down after that, and we walked over to the pokeball containing Tauros and I picked it up. What a catch! I heard cheering and looked up to see some of the townspeople, Officer Jenny, the Mayor of Cherrygrove, and the mother and baby we had saved, standing with the father. I stood there, holding the pokeball, as my Vulpixes stood to either side of me. The family we saved came up to us first, and thanked us for helping them at such great risk to myself and my Pokemon. Then the Mayor and Officer Jenny walked over to us, and the Mayor said to me, "You and your Pokemon have helped save our city from this rampaging Tauros, and directly saved the lives of two of our citizens. We are in your debt! How can we ever repay you?" "Aw, it was nothing" I replied - "Yeah, right" I thought to myself. "Just let me keep the Tauros." The Mayor and Officer Jenny looked at each other, then at me. He then asked, "Are you sure you're up to taming down such a wild Pokemon?" I looked at the pokeball I held in my hand, and said, "Yeah, I think so. He was just lost and disoriented. With a little training, he'll be a great addition to my team! And when we reach Ecruteak, I can return him to his herd." The Mayor replied, "Spoken like a true Pokemon master! Very well. But at least let us have a banquet in honor of you and your Pokemon." I WAS hungry. "Well, if you insist" I replied. But my first order of business was to bring my Pokemon to the center to be treated, especially poor Fearow. After he was out of recovery, I went to see him. He was standing tall and noble on the table, like nothing ever happened. I petted his head and said, "You did good out there, Fearow. I was worried about you when you crashed, but I'm just glad you're okay now." He just looked at me in contentment.

The banquet was held that evening, and it was wonderful. I ate better than I had since I left home. My Pokemon were all treated to the most expensive Pokemon food. They were enjoying this as much as I was. The mother, father, and boy were all there, as was Officer Jenny, the Mayor, and several other city officials. I was presented the key to the city! Flamefox and Firestorm played with the 2 year old boy, taking turns letting him ride on their backs! I welcomed this enjoyable evening, and the meal, for tomorrow, we would be on our way to Violet City once again.


	7. Chapter 06: Taming the Tauros

Chapter 6 - Taming the Tauros and the First Gym Battle

After leaving Cherrygrove, we continued training en route to Violet City. So far, my 2 Vulpixes were my strongest Pokemon, and then Eevee. I spent a lot of time on Eevee and she was getting stronger and more obedient, but that left me with less time to train Fearow. And then there was Tauros. I'd been afraid to let him out of his pokeball, not knowing how he'd react to us after we'd defeated him. Now that we were far from Cherrygrove, I decided to try letting him out. Before I did, I released all of my Pokemon, and had them ready for battle - after all, Tauros DID nearly kill us the last time. But I was still convinced that was just because he was disoriented and frustrated from being lost, and that he'd be fine if I just gave him some direction. Nonetheless, I had Flamefox and Firestorm to either side of me, readying to flamethrower, Eevee standing ready to tackle, and Fearow flying above, ready to drill peck. I hoped that Tauros wouldn't be able to withstand all 4 of them attacking him at once. I took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes" I said, nervously. "Tauros, come on out!" I shouted, tossing the pokeball in the air, and the large tan and brown buffalo materialized from the white light. First he just stood there, observing all of us. Then he proceeded to graze in the grass. I looked to each of my Vulpixes and shrugged. The Tauros looked up, "mooed", and then continued grazing. I slowly approached him, my Vulpixes and Eevee beside me, and Fearow still flying above us. I walked up to him and began petting his soft, brown mane while he ate. He didn't step back or anything - in fact, he didn't seem to mind at all. I then stood in front of him, well aware of the risk I was taking if he decided to turn on me, especially with those big horns. However, my gut told me that he wouldn't do anything. He stopped eating and looked up to me, so our heads were even with each other, eye to eye. I looked into his eyes and asked him, "Are you going to be okay with us, Tauros? Do you want to battle with us?" He approached me, and I braced myself as my Pokemon all took evasive stances. The next thing I knew, Tauros was licking my face! Then he "mooed" again, contently. Quite a different attitude from the Tauros we battled yesterday! He was gentle now. I began to pet both sides of his head, scratching under his horns. He closed his eyes as I did so, and he looked very content. "So you were just frustrated and upset yesterday. Well, don't worry, Tauros. I'll take good care of you" I told him and gave him a big hug. My other Pokemon now walked up to him, and Fearow landed nearby, to greet him. There seemed to be no hard feelings between any of them. "Welcome to the team, Tauros!" I excitedly said to him, giving him a nice pat on the back. "And someday, we'll find your herd and take you home." Then I said to him, "You know, it's gonna be a long walk to Violet City. Would you let me ride on your back if I got tired?" He looked at me, then lowered his head, motioning for me to get on. I climbed up onto his back, and he started walking ahead. Firestorm and Eevee ran beside him, but Flamefox also hopped up with me and sat in my lap, while Fearow flew above all of us. This was so cool! I was making even better time than planned, riding on the back of my new Tauros!

We arrived in Violet City that evening, a journey that would have taken until the next morning had I walked. I recalled Tauros to his pokeball to rest, and then recalled Eevee and Fearow, as well. As I had told Professor Oak, my Vulpixes were never leaving my side! I brought all of my Pokemon to the center to be checked out, before challenging Falkner. I also called Professor Oak to give him a progress report. I interrupted his dinner. "Ah, Joe! Everyone's talking about what you did in Cherrygrove! Excellent work! You should be proud!" I replied, "Thanks, Professor. Tauros seems to have mellowed now that I caught him. I was even able to ride him here!" The Professor responded, "You sure do have a knack for training Pokemon. Tauros is usually a very difficult Pokemon to train!" I then told him that I'd be battling Falkner soon, and he wished me good luck before we said goodbye. "Joseph Ehlle, please report to the reception desk. Your Pokemon are ready" came the voice over the intercom. I left the video phone booth to find my 2 Vulpixes sitting on the counter to either side of Nurse Joy, and the 3 pokeballs setting on the counter between them. "Your Pokemon are ready for their next battle" Nurse Joy cheerfully said. "Good! It's gonna be an important one!" I replied. "Are you going to battle Falkner?" she asked. "Yes, first thing tomorrow, after we have some dinner and get some sleep" I replied to her. "Well, you know you're welcome to stay at the Pokemon center overnight" she said. "Thanks, Nurse Joy. We'll be back after we eat", I said, as my Vulpixes and I went out the door to look for a restaurant. When we did come back later, my Vulpixes slept on me all through the night.

The next day, all rested up, we headed for Violet City Gym first thing in the morning. I saw Falkner outside, training his Pidgeot, and we walked up to him. "My name is Joe, from Crimson Town, and I want to challenge you for a Zephyr badge!" He looked at us. "Very well. I accept your challenge!" Then he looked at my Vulpixes, and said, "I see you have a preference to fire types. I do hope you realize that type advantage doesn't necessarily mean an easy victory." I responded, "I don't expect an easy victory." He looked kind of surprised at my answer, and replied, "You're a smart trainer! There's hope for you. Now what do you say we start our battle?" "Fine with me. Is it okay if both of my Vulpixes battle?" I asked him. He smiled, coyly, and confidently answered, "By all means." That last remark made me a little nervous, but my Vulpixes looked ready to battle, so I didn't let it show. I decided to use Eevee as my third, since she'd had the most training next to my Vulpixes.

Not surprisingly, Falkner's stadium was outdoors - I expected that since all his Pokemon were flyers. "Okay, this will be a 3 on 3 battle, no time limit. Let the battle begin!" he announced to me. I stood with Flamefox next to me and told Firestorm, "Okay, you're always trying to prove yourself to those wild Pokemon. Now's your chance to prove yourself for real. Go for it!" He nodded, and entered the arena. Falkner released his first Pokemon, a Pidgey! I almost laughed! "A Pidgey? You've beaten lots of those in the wild, haven't you, buddy?" I said to Firestorm, boosting his already high confidence. Falkner responded, "Correction. You've defeated lots of wild, untrained Pidgeys, which this one is not!" Even after that remark, I thought to myself, "This'll be a cinch!" Then I gave the order, "Firestorm, start with flamethrower!" His eyes glowed white as the flames shot out of his mouth. "Pidgey, mirror move!" was Falkner's response. Pidgey flapped his wings, sending the flamethrower right back at Firestorm. He was hit by his own attack, but he shook it right off. I chose a different strategy. "Use confuse ray" I told him. Pidgey was hit by the confuse ray, and started flapping around helplessly. "Now try flamethrower again!" I commanded. "Try mirror move again" Falkner attempted to command Pidgey, but the confused Pidgey continued to just flutter around and was hit by the flamethrower attack and knocked out! "Pidgey, return! Not bad, kid!" said Falkner. "Good work, Firestorm!" I yelled happily to my Vulpix. He put his head up, and closed his eyes, like he was gloating, and then he spit out a tiny flame. He seemed awfully cocky and smug in that instance, which worried me. He was a little too overly confident, and I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next. "I choose Pidgeotto for my next Pokemon", shouted Falkner, releasing the evolved form of Pidgey from his pokeball. I decided to stick with Firestorm. "Use your quick attack, Firestorm!" I commanded. "Pidgeotto, use fly!" responded Falkner. As Pidgeotto flew down to do his fly attack, Firestorm leapt up and actually hit Pidgeotto, knocking him to the ground. Pidgeotto got back up. Falkner commanded, "Pidgeotto, use mud slap!" Pidgeotto flapped his large wings, sending mud flying at Firestorm that covered his eyes. I knew he was outgunned, and decided I'd better recall him. I pulled out the pokeball I had designated for him. "Firestorm, return!" I yelled. But the white light bounced right off his back! He wasn't listening! Instead, he got furious, and started doing a flamethrower attack in every direction, while trying to shake the mud from his eyes. It just missed me, Falkner, and Pidgeotto. "Firestorm, stop!" I shouted. He finally shook the mud from his eyes, which glowed bright white as he angrily looked for Pidgeotto. He almost looked evil. When he spotted him, he began the flamethrower attack once again. Pidgeotto flew around, trying to dodge it, but got grazed a couple times. "What is your Vulpix doing? It's out of control!" shouted Falkner. I didn't know. I never saw him like this before! He wanted to win at all costs, even if it meant ignoring me. "Pidgeotto, use your wing attack!" Falkner then commanded. Pidgeotto managed to dodge the continuous flamethrower, then flapped his wings, sending a powerful g-force at Firestorm. The impact knocked Firestorm backward to the ground, and the flamethrower attack ceased. He'd been knocked out. "Firestorm, return!" I said again, and this time, the pokeball engulfed him. "Your Vulpix is poorly trained" Falkner said to me. I was confused. Why wouldn't Firestorm listen to me? I had to choose another Pokemon. I wanted to keep Flamefox on reserve, so I sent in Eevee. "Pidgeotto, use mud slap again!" Falkner shouted. I responded, "Eevee, use your agility to avoid it!" The mud just missed Eevee. "Now use skull bash!" I commanded. "Pidgeotto, use fly!" was Falkner's response. Little Eevee ran towards Pidgeotto as he flew down, and jumped up, hitting him hard on the chest with her powerful skull bash. The mighty bird, already low on energy from battling Firestorm, couldn't withstand the attack and collapsed to the ground. "Not bad at all!" Falkner said, recalling Pidgeotto to his pokeball, "But it's not over yet! Go Pidgeot!" This final evolved form of Pidgey was at least 10 times the size of Eevee. I had to think quick. "Eevee, use quick attack!" I commanded her. She ran up to Pidgeot in a blur, but Pidgeot was much faster, and flew out of the way in time. "Pidgeot, whirlwind attack" was Falkner's next order. The mighty bird flapped his wings, building up a small tornado. I shouted, "Use your agility again to avoid it, Eevee!" She tried, but the small tornado picked her right up, spun her around in the air, and sent her crashing to the ground. "Eevee, no! Are you okay?" I shouted to her. She weakly stood up, still ready to battle. I couldn't believe it! "Eevee, try a sand attack!" She stirred up the sand in an attempt to lower Pidgeot's accuracy. "Pigeot, blow it away with your gust!" commanded Falkner. The gust from his wings dissipated the sand attack. "Now finish it with fly!" "Eevee, look out!" I shouted, but she was just too weakened, and took a direct hit, which finally knocked her out. "This can't be happening" I thought to myself, as I recalled Eevee to her pokeball. "You did your best, Eevee" I said to the pokeball in my hand. Then I looked at Flamefox. "It's up to you now" I said to him. We looked into each other's eyes, and I knew I could count on him. He nodded to me, then entered the arena, looking determined. "I hope this Vulpix will actually listen to you" Falkner said, smugly. "This time, things will be different" I replied. "We'll see. Pidgeot, start with mud slap!" he ordered. "Flamefox, use your agility to dodge it!" I commanded back, and the mud missed Flamefox. "Now use flamethrower!" He did so, but Pidgeot dodged the attack. "Use your wing attack, Pidgeot!" shouted Falkner. Pidgeot's wing attack sent an even more powerful g-force than Pidgeotto's had, hitting Flamefox and sending him crashing to the ground. He stood right back up. "Try your quick attack, Flamefox!" was my next command. He ran, in a blur, towards Pidgeot, but Pidgeot was just too fast again. Falkner shouted, "Wing attack, once more!" I yelled, "Flamefox, dodge it with agility!", but the wing attack was too fast, impacting Flamefox again and knocking him on his side. He barely moved. "Pidgeot, let's finish this! Fly attack, now!" Falkner finally commanded. Pidgeot began to fly down at Flamefox. I was just about to forfeit, when Flamefox suddenly rolled so he was on his back, four brown paws in the air. As Pidgeot was 2 feet away from him, he burst out a flamethrower, hitting Pidgeot directly in the face with his attack! Pidgeot screamed as he was engulfed by flames, and then crashed to the ground, fainted. Flamefox weakly stood up. "Good work, Flamefox!" I shouted, running over to pick him up. "Vul!" he said, as I held him in my arms and hugged him. Falkner recalled Pidgeot to his pokeball, saying, "You did great, Pidgeot!" He then walked over to us and said, "I underestimated you. You did very well. Here is your Zephyr badge." I replied, "Thank you", taking the badge in my free hand. My first badge! "This is our badge, not mine. My Pokemon and I are a team!" Falkner replied, "And quite a team at that. But you better do a better job of training your other Vulpix." I knew he was right about that. "Thank you. I will" I replied.

I left the gym and carried Flamefox to the Pokemon center. I also dropped off Firestorm and Eevee to be checked out and healed up. Afterwards, Eevee and Flamefox were as good as new, but not Firestorm. He looked so downhearted, like he was sulking. His wounds were healed, but not his pride. When we left the center, we went to a park in the middle of town. I let Eevee swim in the pond there, and she also played with Flamefox, while I took Firestorm to a bench and sat down with him. "What happened back there? Why did you stop listening to me? I know you really wanted to win, but if you won't trust my instincts, then we're not going to function well as a team, and you're going to get beaten." He still looked down. "There's something more, isn't there? The way you're always trying to prove yourself, the way you want to win at all costs. You want to be a stronger Pokemon than you already are, don't you? I think you want to evolve." He raised his head at that last remark. I took out my Pokedex and found the page I wanted. "Ninetales, the evolved form of Vulpix..." my Pokedex started to say, before I turned off the audio. I showed the picture to Firestorm, and his face lit up! "So that's why you decided to join us. You were hoping to be evolved someday. Okay, I'll make you a deal. If you obey me from now on and always trust my judgement, even if you don't always win, I promise you that the first chance I get, I'll evolve you. Deal?" He smiled and said, "Vulpix", then jumped up at me, licking my face. "Okay, easy!" I said. While I had the Pokedex out, I called Eevee and Flamefox over. "Eevee, look at this" I said, showing her the Vaporeon picture. "Is this what you'd like to be?" She jumped up and down with excitement "Eevee, eevee!" "Then it's settled! When I can get some evolution stones, you and Firestorm will be evolved!" Firestorm and Eevee ran around in the park and played together. It was good to see Firestorm happy again. I sat on the bench with Flamefox, and looked at him. "You don't want to evolve, do you?" I asked him. He looked at me, and shook his head "Vull, vulpix." "You just want to be the best Vulpix in the world, don't you?" He smiled at me, and nodded "vulllpix". "You already are" I said to him, and hugged him in my lap. Then I winked at him and said, "Just don't tell Firestorm I said that!" He winked back at me. I petted him in my lap for a while. "I don't ever want you to change, Flamefox." "Vulpix, vull", he said to me, in agreement. After a while, we got up and went into town to see the local sights.


	8. Chapter 07: Sprout Inspiration

Chapter 7 - Sprout Inspiration

We decided to visit the Sprout Tower, one of the central attractions of Violet City. My Vulpixes and I entered the tall structure, and inside, there was a large wooden beam in the center, swaying back and forth. We watched from the wooden guard rail surrounding it - it was almost hypnotic. I jumped when a voice came from behind us, "So, you are beginning a Pokemon journey?" I turned to see an old sage, with a shaved head and a robe. "Yes, we are. I am Joe from Crimson Town, and these are my Vulpixes, Flamefox and Firestorm." He responded, "I am Li. It is a pleasure to meet you." I asked him, "Do you live here?" He said, "I meditate here. You see, the center beam sways like a Bellsprout, back and forth. That is to remind us of ourselves when we started out. We all begin as sprouts, but we blossom into something greater." I watched the swaying beam and said, "So that's why this is called the Sprout Tower." He replied, "Yes. Many trainers come here, both new and experienced, to be inspired. Always remember that no matter how experienced a trainer you are, there is always room for growth." I said, "Thank you, Sage Li." He smiled and nodded, then returned to a corner to continue meditating. We watched the swaying beam for a while longer, then my Vulpixes and I left, Flamefox sitting on my head.

After walking around town some more, I stopped at an ice cream stand for an ice cream cone. My Vulpixes and I returned to the park and sat on a bench. We each took turns licking the ice cream cone, first my Vulpixes each took a lick, then me. A girl with a backpack came walking along and saw us, and she exclaimed, "You're eating the same ice cream cone as your Pokemon?!?" I looked coyly at her and said, "That's right", taking a big lick. "That's disgusting!" she shouted. "Aren't you worried about all the germs you could catch from them?" I replied, "I have a close bond with my Pokemon. We share everything. I don't believe their germs can hurt me." She seemed interested and sat down. "Gee, I wish I had that kind of relationship with my Pokemon" she said. We looked at her, then I asked, "You're a Pokemon trainer, too?" She replied, "Yeah, but not a very good one. My Pokemon won't listen to me." I asked her, "What kind of Pokemon do you have?" She took out a pokeball and said, "I'll show you. Cyndaquil, come on out!" The small, mole-like fire Pokemon materialized from the pokeball. "What seems to be the problem with him? He won't obey you?" I asked her. She answered, "It's not so much that he won't obey me, so much as he doesn't put much effort into any attacks. Watch." She then said to Cyndaquil, "Do a flamethrower." The flames on Cyndaquil's back barely lit up, and he let out a stream of fire from his mouth no bigger than a small propane torch. "That IS bad" I said. I turned to Flamefox and said, "Show him how it's done, Flamefox." At that, Flamefox's eyes glowed, and his mouth released an inferno in the air. "Wow", the girl said, "Your Vulpix has a very powerful flamethrower! Is it okay if we train with you for a while?" I replied, "Sure. Your Cyndaquil can practice fire attacks with my Vulpixes! By the way, my name's Joe." She replied, "I'm May". I said, "Well, May, let's see if we can't help you and your Cyndaquil to become a better team."

We headed for a wild area, and found a nice, open grassy spot. While we were here, I let my other Pokemon out so that Tauros could graze, Fearow could fly around, and Eevee could get some exercise. May exclaimed, "You have a lot of Pokemon! I only have Cyndaquil." I said to her, "Well, we'll just have to change that. There are a lot of Bellsprouts in this area. After we get in some training, maybe your Cyndaquil will be ready to battle one. Fire types are strong against plant types." She smiled for a second, but then looked distraught again. "How is he going to battle a Bellsprout if he can't even do a decent attack?" I responded, "Maybe he'll be inspired by my Vulpixes' attacks." We lined them up so that Cyndaquil was sitting between my Vulpixes. I set up dummies made of branches. I then said, "Okay, let's start out with ember attacks. I want each of you to show me your best ember. Go!" Flamefox launched his ember attack, bursting his dummy into flames, and Firestorm did likewise, each of them knocking down their dummies in the process. May then commanded, "Cyndaquil, it's your turn!" I think he got a little inspired by my Vulpixes, as his back flames were a little better, but still not the height they should be. He managed to launch a tiny ember, that knocked the head off of his dummy. "There, you see, May? Progress!" I said excitedly. She smiled, "Good job, Cyndaquil!" Then I said, "Let's try flamethrower next." Each of my Vulpixes, in turn, did an intense flamethrower in the air. Cyndaquil watched, and was inspired to try, but his attack was not very inspiring - it still resembled a small blow torch. We continued training throughout the afternoon, but Cyndaquil did not get much better. I tried to be encouraging, though, and took the next step. I mounted up on Tauros and said, "Let's go look for a Bellsprout and see if we can catch one!" We headed through the woods, and up on Tauros, I could see much further ahead. Soon, I spotted a Bellsprout ahead in some open grass. "Now, May, Cyndaquil, watch this!" I said. "Flamefox, hit that Bellsprout with your flamethrower!" I commanded. Flamefox proceeded with the fire attack, and the Bellsprout never knew what hit him, getting instantly knocked out. I jumped off Tauros, and took out an empty pokeball, tossed it at the Bellsprout, and he was engulfed inside of it. May said to her Cyndaquil, "Did you see that? Why don't you try that on the next Bellsprout we see?" "Cyndaquil", he replied. I even gave him some encouragement, "You can do it, Cyndaquil. Just do like my Vulpix did!" Flamefox and Firestorm walked with Cyndaquil, and they seemed to get along just fine. I picked up the pokeball with Bellsprout, got back up on Tauros, and we continued ahead in the woods. After a while, I saw a clearing up ahead, and another Bellsprout. "May, there's another one up ahead. This one's all yours!" I said. She actually looked confident, and said, "Right!" My Pokemon and I stayed back while she and Cyndaquil proceeded ahead, and I watched from up on Tauros. She commanded, "Cyndaquil, attack that Bellsprout with ember!" This time, the flames on Cyndaquil's back barely lit, and his ember wasn't much more than a shot from a small Roman candle. It hit the Bellsprout's right leaf, but hardly did any damage. The Bellsprout retaliated, using vine whip. The vines hit Cyndaquil, knocking him to his side. "Cyndaquil, you can do better than that! Please try again!" May shouted. Cyndaquil got back up, but this time, the flames on his back didn't light up at all, and he just let out a puff of smoke. The Bellsprout used wrap this time, crushing Cyndaquil in it's vines. Cyndaquil fell to the ground, and Bellsprout ran off. "Cyndaquil, are you okay?" May shouted, running over to her injured Pokemon. I got off Tauros again and ran over to them, along with my Vulpixes. Cyndaquil was still conscious. "Cynda",he said to May. She started crying, "I'm never going to be able to train this Cyndaquil to do anything!" She continued rambling on, and I rolled my eyes, then said, "Look, it was just one battle. Come on. We'll take him to the Pokemon center and get him healed up. Then we'll do some intense training with him and my Vulpixes. Sound good?" I asked her. She started to wipe away her tears. "Okay" she replied.

After visiting the Pokemon center, we returned to the same grassy area, and I once again sat Cyndaquil between my 2 Vulpixes. We had them continue fire attack practicing the remainder of the afternoon. If anything, my Vulpixes got better, but May's Cyndaquil still didn't show much improvement. I was getting tired and leaned on Tauros after a while. We finally took a break early in the evening. May sat down, looking very downhearted. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just not a good enough trainer for Cyndaquil. Maybe I should just forget about my Pokemon journey." I looked at her, and thought about the Sprout Tower, then said, "Come with me. After hearing you say that, I think there's something you need to see."

We walked back into town and I led her to the Sprout Tower. We walked in, along with my Vulpixes and her Cyndaquil. We watched the swinging central beam, and she asked me, "Why did you bring me here?" I responded, "Because this place was built to inspire trainers and to remind them that we all start out as sprouts, but we grow into something greater as we continue on our journey. I thought you could use a little inspiration." She said, "Thanks. I guess you're right." While we watched the beam, Sage Li, who was still meditating there, approached us. "Hello again, my young friend", he said to me. "Oh, hello, Sage Li. This is May, another Pokemon trainer. She needed some inspiration, so I brought her here." May said hi, and introduced her Cyndaquil. "You've come to the right place for inspiration. But what seems to have brought your spirit down?" he asked her. She said to him, "I don't know what to do about Cyndaquil. He won't put much effort into his attacks, no matter how hard I train him. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a Pokemon trainer." Sage Li then said, "Your Pokemon battle for you because they believe in you and they respect you. They consider you their friend, and they care for you. You, in turn, must believe in them. Their ability to battle is greatly affected by how much faith you have in them. But to believe in them, you must first believe in yourself. If you don't, your Pokemon can sense it. I think that is where your problem lies." May looked at him intently, then said, "Thank you, Sage Li." She then looked at me and said, "I'm going to head back and start training Cyndaquil again some more." I replied, "Okay, I'll meet you there." I then said to Sage Li, "You were right. This place is a great inspiration. Thank you for your help." He said to me, "You are a very thoughtful and considerate young man, taking time out of your own journey to help that girl." I said, "It's the least I can do. Pokemon trainers need to stick together." He then said, "You have a very mature attitude for one so young. We are always looking for young men like you to join our order." I looked at him, a little surprised, then said, "Thanks for the offer, but I already have a destiny to fulfil, and I need to stay on the path I'm already following." He said, "I understand. But if you someday change your mind, the offer will remain open." I replied, "Thank you", looking strangely at him. He was very mysterious, but very Zen. "Good luck" he told me, as I left with my Vulpixes.

I rode Tauros to the spot we were training in earlier, and May was already practicing when we got there. She seemed different now, a lot more confident in herself and in her Cyndaquil. She was actually getting her Cyndaquil to hit some targets with a much improved ember attack. His back flames were actually burning brighter now! I said to May, "Wow, what an improvement! What do you say we try flamethrower practice with Flamefox and Firestorm again?" "Okay", she said. Again, we had Cyndquil sit between my Vulpixes. "Okay, Flamefox, Firestorm, do a flamethrower!" I commanded. They each did, and Cyndaquil watched, inspired, and the flames on his back grew. "Do it, Cyndaquil! I know you can!" May exclaimed. He did, and his flamethrower was very good, almost as good as my Vulpixes'. The 3 of them did flamethrowers in the air simultaneously. "Good work, Cyndaquil!" May shouted. Then she said, "Now let's put it to the test. We're gonna catch a Bellsprout of our own!" My Vulpixes followed May and her Cyndaquil, and I rode on Tauros behind them to see up ahead further again. After an exhaustive search, I finally spotted one up ahead in an open grassy area. "There's one!" May exclaimed, spotting it the same time I did. The Bellsprout turned to look at them, and immediately did a vine whip on Cyndaquil, knocking him down - it was the same one from before! Cyndaquil got back up, his back flames more intense than I'd seen all day. May said to him, "I know you can do it, Cyndaquil! I believe in you! Use flamethrower!" The Bellsprout then launched it's poison powder at them. "May, watch out!" I shouted. But just then, Cyndaquil launched his flamethrower, incinerating the poison powder, and engulfing the Bellsprout in flames, knocking it out! May threw her pokeball and the Bellsprout was hers. "Yay, we did it, Cyndaquil!" she shouted, then ran over to hug him. "Cyndaquil!" he said in response. Then May said to me, "Thank you, Joe. If it weren't for you, I'd probably have given up as a Pokemon trainer!" I replied, "It was no problem. Just remember whenever you see your Bellsprout that we all begin as sprouts, but we grow into something greater", remembering what Sage Li had said to me. She then said, "Maybe someday, we'll meet again, and I'll be ready to battle you." I replied, "I'm looking forward to that!" She then went on her way, and I continued on my journey, with my Vulpixes at my side, feeling good about having helped another Pokemon trainer in need.


	9. Chapter 08: Union Cave Chronicles

Chapter 8 - Union Cave Chronicles

"Nidoking, use your horn attack!" yelled Roland. "Tauros, use your tackle!" I responded. The two crashed together, and Nidoking fell over, fainted. Tauros stood tall, thrashing his 3 tails around in the air. "Nidoking, return" my challenger said, recalling his Pokemon to his pokeball. "Your Tauros is strong" he said to me. Then he said, "Well, thank you for the battle. I guess I need to do some more intense training." I replied, "You're welcome. Your Nidoking put up a good fight, so I'm sure you'll do better next time, with a little more training." He said, "Thank you. You're not like some of the other trainers I've battled. Some of them were real jerks and got all uppity about winning." I replied, "Hey, we're all in this together. We're all Pokemon trainers. What good is it to put each other down?" He walked along with me, my Vulpixes, and Tauros for a little while. "So where are you and your Pokemon headed next?" he asked. "Azelea Town" I answered. "It's gonna be a long hike, but I'll ride Tauros part of the way so it won't take as long." Roland then said, "I know a shortcut. I usually don't tell other people about it, but since you were civil to me after I lost to you, I'll tell you. Go ahead about 10 miles and you'll find the Union Cave. It connects directly to Azelea Town. You'll get there twice as fast!" "Thanks!" I replied. Then he warned me, "Just be careful, because there are a lot of rock types inside, including Onix." I thought about it for a minute, then said, "Thanks for the warning, but I trust my Pokemon. I think we can handle ourselves." Roland then went on his way, and I mounted up on Tauros. "Let's head for Union Cave, Tauros" I said, and he began running ahead, Flamefox and Firestorm running beside us. I watched the landscape pass by in a blur, and felt the wind on my face. I loved riding on Tauros - I felt so free, and hoped the journeys would never end. However, in less than an hour, we reached Union Cave. I thought about Roland's warning about Onix in the cave, so I decided to recall Tauros. I wanted to let him rest, anyway. I figured it would minimize the risk of anyone getting hurt if I kept everyone in their pokeballs. I let Flamefox and Firestorm stay out to walk with me, though. I was concerned about the fact that 5 out of my 6 current Pokemon were weak to rock types and the only one that was strong against them, Bellsprout, hadn't really had much experience yet. Nonetheless, we entered the cave. I took out my flashlight I had packed, but it really wasn't too dark inside. Flamefox and Firestorm stayed close to me. There was no sign of any Onix, but there were lots of Zubats hanging around. We continued ahead, through the cave. There was kind of a steep, downward slope just ahead, so I grabbed the wall of the cave and held onto the outcropping rocks to keep me from falling as I went ahead. Then one of the rocks pulled out and knocked me down - only, it wasn't a rock, it was a Geodude! He wasn't too happy about being disturbed, to say the least, and he whacked me in the face with his tackle, causing me to fall backwards and roll down the rest of the slope. I lay at the bottom with scratches and scrapes on my arms and hands from falling on the rocky cave floor, and I had a bloody lip. My Vulpixes ran over to me, and looked worried. "I'm okay, guys" I told them. The Geodude was coming towards me, and my Vulpixes angrily turned to him, and did a simultaneous flamethrower attack on him. Even though he was a rock type, usually resistant to fire attacks, the ferocious intensity of their double attack overheated him, causing him to faint. "Thanks, guys!" I said to them. They ran back over to me to lick my face, and Flamefox licked my wounds. I threw an empty pokeball at the fainted Geodude and he was collected, but the pokeball dematerialized, being transported directly to Professor Oak's lab, since I already had 6 Pokemon with me. Anyway, the excitement of the battle stirred up the Zubats, who were now flying at us from all directions. Flamefox and Firestorm started doing flamethrower attacks to drive them away, and a couple got knocked out. I tossed a couple pokeballs at the fainted ones, capturing them - I was on a roll! Once the Zubats had been driven out of sight, I thanked my fox Pokemon friends. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys" I said, giving them both a big hug. Flamefox sat up on my head as we continued ahead, through the cave. I felt safer with him up there, ready to protect me at a moment's notice. I noticed a side cavern as we proceeded ahead, with a reservoir of water inside. Not uncommon in a cave like this. When we were further ahead, I thought I felt the ground shaking a little. It got closer, until the ground was rumbling underneath us. "Uh oh" I said. Suddenly, the floor underneath us gave way, as a huge Onix exploded up from the ground in front of us - he must have burrowed right underneath us just to get in front of us! We fell into the small chasm created by the Onix, and I fell on my back against these hard rocks, getting more cut up and scraped than I already was. My Vulpixes were fine, though. In fact, they were ready to battle him! "No, guys, you'll get hurt! Just run!" I yelled. I got up and we ran in the opposite direction of the Onix, who now began to chase us. I decided to give Bellsprout a try. "Go, Bellsprout!" I shouted, releasing him from his pokeball. The tiny plant like Pokemon was much smaller than the Onix, but I hoped type advantage would help. "Bellsprout, use vine whip!" I commanded. To my surprise, his vine whip actually knocked back the Onix, but it only made him angrier. The Onix retaliated by slamming down hard on the ground, causing a fissure to open up underneath us, which we fell into. I slammed down to the hard rocks on the bottom, spraining my left arm. Flamefox and Firestorm landed on their feet, and they attempted flamethrower on Onix, but he barely felt their attack. He was definitely angrier, though. "Bellsprout, use razor leaf!" I shouted. Bellsprout launched his leaves into the air, again knocking back the Onix, but he quickly retaliated, using his tail to tackle Bellsprout, knocking him against the wall of the cave, unconscious. "Bellsprout, return!" I yelled, recalling him to his pokeball. Then I shouted, "Go, Tauros!" tossing his pokeball in the air, and he materialized from the white light. I said to him, "I know you're a normal type and you're weak against rock types, but you're our only hope!" He looked at me, concerned about my injuries, then turned and angrily looked at the Onix, ready to take him on. "Try using stomp, Tauros!" I commanded. He nodded, then ran at the Onix, stomping him under the head with his legs, knocking the rock snake on his back. Onix got back up and hit Tauros with a tackle attack, knocking him to the wall. He got back up, and was still willing to battle. "Tauros, try earthquake!" was my next command. He stomped his legs on the floor, causing a fissure to form under Onix, which Onix fell into. However, he slithered out of the fissure and was soon ready to fight again. Tauros was doing good, but I knew he couldn't defeat an Onix. Then I thought of something - the cavern with the water! Onix is weak to water! "Everyone follow me!" I yelled, and we ran further back the way we had come from, the Onix not far behind us. We all ran inside the opening of that cavern, and the Onix burst through the wall behind us. Tauros attempted another stomp attack, but Onix hit him with a tackle, slamming him to the wall again. Then he wrapped his long, rocky body around Tauros in a bind attack. "Tauros, return!" I yelled, attempting to recall him, but the Onix's bind blocked me from returning him! "Quick, guys, focus your flamethrowers on Onix, above and below where he has Tauros wrapped up!" I commanded my Vulpixes. Their eyes glowed white as they did their flamethrowers, Flamefox focusing above Tauros, Firestorm focusing below him. The Onix roared in pain, releasing his grip on Tauros, who fell to the ground. I ran over to him. "Are you okay, my friend?" I asked him. He "mooed", then stood up, battered, but still full of fight! I was so proud of him in that moment. "We need to get on the other side of him, Tauros, so that he's in front of the water!" I told him, then got up on his back. He ran around Onix, so we were on the other side of him. I hopped off Tauros. "Now, Tauros, use body slam!" I shouted. Tauros ran ahead, full speed and hit the Onix at full force, causing the Onix to fly backwards into the water in a huge splash, and Tauros to go flying in the opposite direction and hit the ground. The Onix stood up in the water and roared. "Flamefox, Firestorm, focus your flamethrower attacks in the water under Onix!" I shouted. They did so, heating up the water, and Onix roared out in pain, swinging his rock tail in all directions. "Keep it up, guys!" I said. Finally, the hot water got to be too much for the Onix, and he collapsed. "Guys, stop!" I commanded, and they ceased their attacks. "Pokeball, go!" I yelled, throwing my last empty pokeball. It engulfed the Onix in a bright light, then dematerialized, transported directly to Professor Oak's lab. "Yeah, baby!" I shouted in excitement. My Vulpixes ran over to me and I petted each of them with my right arm. Tauros lay on the ground, not moving. We all ran over to him. "Tauros, how are you feeling?" I asked him, petting his head. He just looked up at us. He was pretty bady beaten up. "You did great! We owe you our lives. Don't worry, buddy, I'll get you to a Pokemon center as soon as we get out of here." I then returned him to his pokeball. We left the cavern and continued in the direction we were headed in the first place. I held my left arm as we walked, and we finally reached the exit, emerging not far from Azelea Town. As I held my left arm, which was still in pain, I said to my Vulpixes, "Next time, we're taking the long way!"

As soon as we reached Azelea, I checked all of my Pokemon into the Pokemon center. Nurse Joy remembered us from the first time we passed through town, and she bandaged up my wounds and put a brace on my left arm. Tauros was in the examination room for a long time. I sat with my Vulpixes in the waiting room, and I was really worried. My Vulpixes could see how worried I was, and they tried to comfort me by cuddling in my lap. "I shouldn't have made Tauros battle that Onix. I knew he wouldn't have a chance. But I had no choice. I just hope he's going to be okay" I said, stroking my Vulpixes, while tears started to flow from my eyes. Just then, the light went off in the examination room and Nurse Joy came out. "That's one tough Tauros you have! He took a real beating, but he's going to be fine. However, he needs to heal up for 2 weeks before you can battle him again. And the same goes for you! You are in no condition to battle anyone right now. I suggest you take time to heal up before you continue" she said to me. I replied, "Thanks, Nurse Joy. I will. Is it okay if we visit Tauros now?" She said, "Yes. Just don't get him too active." I went into the back room with Flamefox and Firestorm. Tauros was lying down, but tried to get up when he saw me. "No, don't try to get up. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Thank you again for saving all of us back there" I told him, then stroked his furry mane. We stayed with him until he fell asleep. Then I called Professor Oak to make sure he recieved all the Pokemon I caught. He gave me the same advice as Nurse Joy - take a break from battling to let myself heal up.

Over the next two weeks, we stayed by Tauros' side a lot, and I talked to him, petted him, and we even slept by him. Before we knew it, he was well enough to stand. My Vulpixes and I also explored the town a little, and I let Eevee swim at the Azelea pool. I also met a man named Kurt who makes pokeballs from apricorns. I told him I'd be back, because I needed more pokeballs. Anyway, at the end of two weeks, my arm was healed up, and so was Tauros. He was ready to battle again, and so was I! Our next challenge - Azelea Gym!


	10. Chapter 09: Firestorm's Redemption

Chapter 9 - The Second Gym Battle and Firestorm's Redemption

With Tauros and I now all healed up, we headed for the Azelea Gym. It was headed by Bugsy, a boy not much older than me, who specialized in bug type Pokemon. My initial feeling was that this gym would be a breeze - I mean, my fire foxes versus his bugs; no contest! However, I knew it couldn't be that easy, or he wouldn't be a gym leader. These must be some tough bugs!

My Vulpixes and I headed for the gym. I promised Firestorm that he would get to battle Bugsy's last Pokemon, whatever it may be, as long as he will listen to me this time. We went inside and met Bugsy. His gym looked more like a bug Pokemon garden. He hardly seemed intimidating when I went up and introduced myself. "I'm Joe, from Crimson Town, and I want to challenge you for a Hive badge." He said, "I've never heard of Crimson Town." I responded, "Someday, it will be the talk of all the Pokemon trainers, when I build my gym there!" He said, "You have a lot of ambition. You remind me of me when I decided I wanted to lead a gym. Of course I accept your challenge! What do you say we start right now?" "Let's do it!" I enthusiastically replied. He led me to his arena, and said, "This will be a 3 on 3 battle. You ready?" I decided to let Flamefox sit this one out, and let Tauros and Fearow have a chance for once. "Okay, I'm ready. Go, Tauros!" I yelled, releasing him from his pokeball. "For my first Pokemon, I choose Metapod!" was Bugsy's response. The green chrysalis-like Pokemon materialized from his pokeball. "Metapod? That's a pretty lame Pokemon. About all they can do is harden" I thought to myself. My mighty buffalo stared down the smaller chrysalis. My Vulpixes sat beside me and watched the battle, as I commanded, "Tauros, use your tackle attack!" Bugsy responded, "Metapod, use string shot!" As Tauros charged at Metapod, he was covered in webbing shot out from the front of the chrysalis, which severely slowed him down. "Now tackle, Metapod!" Bugsy shouted. Metapod actually jumped up, hitting his hard shell against Tauros, knocking him down. I was surprised at first, but then I remembered that if a Metapod learns attacks while it's still a Caterpie, it will be able to use those attacks as Metapod. Anyway, the impact of his attack loosened the webbing that was wrapped around Tauros, and he tore the rest off with his legs, then charged at Metapod again. "Metapod, harden!" Bugsy commanded. Tauros tackled the Metapod, sending him hurling into the air and crashing to the ground, but he stood back up. "Tauros, try your horn attack" was my next command. "Metapod, harden!" Bugsy commanded again. Tauros ran up to Metapod and rammed him with his horns, again sending him flying and crashing, but again he stood right back up. I looked at my Vulpixes and said, "This could go on forever!" Then I yelled to Tauros, "Try tackle again!" Bugsy responded, "String shot, Metapod!" The webbing flew at Tauros, but this time, he evaded it, and went right for Metapod, tackling him and sending him crashing again, after which he still stood back up. Tauros was doing a great job playing pinata with Metapod, but Metapod sure seemed to be able to take a beating! But I knew Metapod must be running low on HP by now! "Tauros, use your horn attack, one more time, and make it a really good one!" I excitedly commanded him. Bugsy just responded, "Harden, Metapod!" Tauros charged at the Metapod, tossed him into the air with his horns, and as he came back down, Tauros leapt up and rammed him with his horns again, sending him sailing clear across the arena and crashing into the wall. It was down! "Yes!" I shouted. But then Metapod stood back up again! "Will this never end?" I thought to myself. "Metapod, tackle!" Bugsy commanded. I was about to give an order to Tauros, when the Metapod just wobbled, then collapsed! He had finally had enough! "Metapod, return!" Bugsy said, recalling his Pokemon. "Good job, Tauros!" I enthusiastically shouted to my big, beautiful buffalo, running up to give him a big hug. Then I said, "You deserve a rest after all that. Return, Tauros" and I returned him to his pokeball. "Next up, I choose Kakuna" Bugsy said, and released the yellow chrysalis-like Pokemon from his pokeball. "It's your turn, Fearow!" I said, releasing the large bird from his pokeball, in flight. I was determined to demolish this Kakuna - it brought back bad memories of the Beedrill incident at the beginning of my journey. "Fearow, use your drill peck!" I commanded. Bugsy retaliated with, "Use harden, Kakuna!" Fearow flew down, striking at the Kakuna with volleys of pecks from his sharp beak, which knocked the Kakuna down, but he just stood right back up again, just like the Metapod. "Fearow, try a fly attack" I commanded next. He flew up high, then came down at full speed. "String shot, Kakuna!" Bugsy yelled. The webbing shot out and wrapped around Fearow, causing him to crash down before he could attack. "Are you okay, Fearow?" I asked him. He stood up and flapped his wings, shaking the webbing off, as he cawed loudly. "Good, Fearow! Let's win this!" Fearow flew back into the air. "String shot, again!" Bugsy ordered Kakuna. "Fearow, use mirror move!" I responded. As the webbing flew at Fearow, he flapped his wings, sending the webbing right back at Kakuna, effectively wrapping him up! "Now use fury attack!" I shouted. Bugsy responded, "Kakuna, harden!" but Fearow's attack hit him dead on, crashing him to the ground. Stuck in his own webbing, Kakuna could not get back up. "Kakuna, return!" Bugsy said, recalling his Pokemon. Fearow landed back over by me, and I petted his head. "Good work, Fearow! Now you can rest. Return!" and he dematerialied back into his pokeball. Bugsy said, "You're pretty good! But I saved the best for last. Go, Scyther!" he shouted, and the mantis-like Pokemon materialized from the pokeball. I looked to my Vulpixes and said, "Firestorm, you're up!" "Vulpix", he said, as he stood up and ran into the arena. Firestorm and Scyther stared each other down. I actually wasn't sure if Firestorm was ready to take on a Scyther, but he sure looked determined - it was clear to me that he was ready to battle! I just hoped he would not betray my trust like he did at our last gym battle. I had a good feeling this time, though. "Scyther, use fury cutter!" Bugsy commanded. "Firestorm, use your agility to evade it!" I responded. Scyther was fast, but the little fox was faster, completely avoiding his scythes! "Now, Firestorm, try flamethrower!" I commanded next. "Scyther, swords dance!" Bugsy responded. Firestorm launched his flamethrower attack, but Scyther started spinning around, deflecting the flames in all directions. "Now use double team, Scyther!" Bugsy yelled. The double team attack made it appear that there were several Scythers, surrounding Firestorm. "Firestorm, aim a flamethrower at each of them!" I shouted. The little fire fox kept launching flames at each Scyther, but the real one kept switching places too quickly. I could see this was wearing out Firestorm's fire power! "Firestorm, stop!" I commanded. He discontinued his attacks. "Quick, Scyther, use fury cutter!" Bugsy commanded. "Firestorm, get out of there!" I yelled, but this time, Scyther was too fast for him, and he was hit by the scythes, hurled into the air, and crashed down. He could barely stand up. I looked at Flamefox and said, "He can't take much more of this. I've got to think." Then I heard Bugsy say, "Scyther, one more fury cutter!" As Scyther came at my Vulpix, I had an inspiration. "Firestorm, use your confuse ray!" Firestorm looked up at Scyther, his eyes pitch black as he emitted the confuse ray at Scyther. At that, Scyther became confused, and attacked himself with his fury cutter, knocking himself down with his own scythes! Then I excitedly shouted, "Now, Firestorm, while he's down... flamethrower!" I think he used up the last of his fire power, as his eyes glowed bright white and the flames poured out of his mouth in a glorious inferno that engulfed the Scyther. Scyther stood back up while he was surrounded by flames, put his scythes in the air, looked up, and fell backwards to the ground. He was defeated! "We did it!" I shouted to Firestorm, who collapsed to the ground, himself, out of breath. Flamefox and I ran over to him, and I picked him up. "Great job, Firestorm!" I said, giving him a big hug. "Vulpix", he weakly responded. "Good work, Scyther. Return!" Bugsy said, recalling his Scyther. Then he walked over to us and said, "Your Vulpix did great against Scyther! That was a really smart strategy at the end. Here's your Hive badge. You guys have earned it!" I took the badge in my hand and said, "Thanks! Your Pokemon put up a good fight, too!" Then he said, "Good luck on the rest of your journey!" We left the gym after that, Flamefox walking next to me, and Firestorm in my arms. "You did a really great job, Firestorm. See how well we function as a team? I'm glad you listened to me this time." He just smiled at me as I carried him to the Pokemon center. I checked him in, as well as Tauros and Fearow. As soon as they were all treated, we were on our way once again. Two badges down, six to go! But for now, our next stop would be to Kurt's house to get my pokeballs.


	11. Chapter 10: Mystery at the Slowpoke Well

Chapter 10 - Mystery at the Slowpoke Well

We headed for Kurt's house shortly after our battle with Bugsy at the Azelea Gym. My Vulpixes followed me as I walked into Kurt's yard. I noticed as I walked through town that there were a less and less Slowpoke around each day. I mean, when we were here the first time, there were Slowpoke everywhere, and now there were just a few. Anyway, Kurt was outside, and he saw us and said, "How are you, Joe? I have your pokeballs ready. Come with me to the workshop." We followed him there, and he presented me with 3 pokeballs he made from the apricorns I picked. I told him, "Thank you. These will sure come in handy." Then I asked him, "Is it just me, or are there less Slowpoke around lately?" He answered me, "I have noticed that, too, and so have the townspeople. Officer Jenny is looking into possible Pokemon poaching, but so far, there are no leads. There are some weird stories going around, though." I asked him, "What kind of stories?" He said, "A couple people claim to have seen strange lights and sounds coming from the Slowpoke Well, late at night. Officer Jenny went to investigate, but didn't find anything. Chances are they're just pulling our chain, trying to scare the townspeople." I asked, "The Slowpoke Well? Where is that?" I felt kind of ignorant, since I'd been in town for 2 weeks and never heard of it. "Oh, its a few miles from here, in the outskirts of town. Our Slowpoke come from there. The well goes deep underground, inside a cave." Then I said, "So Officer Jenny didn't find any leads? I wonder if I could find anything if I looked around." He said, "You better leave it in the hands of the professionals. I'm sure they'll figure out what's going on." I said, "Maybe you're right. Well, thanks again for the pokeballs. I guess we'll be on our way!" He replied, "You're welcome. Stop by again with more apricorns next time you need more pokeballs!" With that, my Vulpixes and I left. As we walked, I said to my Vulpixes, "I know Kurt said to leave it alone, but I can't resist a mystery. Besides, maybe I can help Officer Jenny. She did give me Eevee, after all. It would be the least I could do. What do you guys think?" They looked at each other, then at me, and said "Vulpix!" "Then we'll go!" I said excitedly.

We headed for the outskirts of town, and found the Slowpoke Well. There was a small well with a Slowpoke statue on it in front of a cave entrance in a hill. We went inside the entrance. It looked pretty deserted, except for 2 Slowpoke that were hanging around. I patted them on the head, and asked, "Where are all your friends?" They just stared back at me, a vacant stare, only saying, "Slooowwww." The water inside did run pretty deep under the ground. I didn't see anything that looked unusual inside, so we headed for the woods that overlooked the well, and set up a stakeout. I stayed there with my Vulpixes and we watched until it got dark - nothing. It got to be midnight, and there was still no activity at the well. I finally drifted off to sleep.

Around 2a.m., my Vulpixes were tugging me awake. "What is it, guys?" I asked them. "Vulpix, vulpix!" they said excitedly, pointing their paws at the Slowpoke Well. There was a strange light coming from the entrance! It gradually began to fade, and we started to move in closer. By the time we snook up to the entrance, the light was just a sliver. We carefully snook inside and managed to catch the last glimpse of light as the wall closed up the rest of the way - it was a secret passage! That's why Officer Jenny couldn't find anything. Now it was dark, so I took out my flashlight. I shone it around inside the cave, and the 2 Slowpoke from before were gone. I then explored along the wall where the secret door had closed. I could barely tell where the crack was. It matched the rocky wall perfectly. Luckily I had seen it close, or I wouldn't have known where to begin looking. "Flamefox, hold the flashlight" I said, handing it to him. He shone the flashlight on the wall and I tried to stick my fingers in the crack to pry the secret door open. I could not budge it at all. Then I had an idea. "Tauros, I choose you" I said, and the cave breifly illuminated from the light as he materialized from his pokeball. "Tauros, try using your horns to help me pry this open." He stuck his horns under the crack, and used them like a lever, while I pulled as hard as I could - even Firestorm tried to pull with his front paws, while Flamefox still held the flashlight for us. It was tough, but we managed to pry it open just enough for me to squeeze through. "Good job. Return, Tauros!" I said, recalling him to his pokeball. "Come on, guys!" I said to my Vulpixes, and we squeezed through the narrow entrance. On the other side was an eerie hallway, full of cobwebs and some dimly lit lights along the wall. We started walking ahead. Suddenly, the door closed behind us! I ran back, and it was sealed! "I don't think we can open it from this side, guys, not even with Tauros! Looks like we're trapped" I said to my Vulpixes. They just looked back at me. "Well, there's only one way to go" I said, and we started walking down the passage. It was scary, and the lights got dimmer and dimmer as we proceeded down this dark shaft. It was pitch black up ahead, so I took out the flashlight again. I felt a little more secure having my Vulpixes with me. We kept walking ahead, and soon there was a frightening moaning sound. "Is that you, Flamefox or Firestorm?" I asked, shining the flashlight at them. They shook their heads. We continued slowly ahead, and the eerie sound got louder. "I don't like this" I said to them. Suddenly, something white was coming at us out of the darkness, moving quickly! In panic, I yelled, "Flamefox, Firestorm, flamethrower now!" Their eyes glowed brightly as they launched the flames from their mouths, illuminating the hallway, and whatever was coming at us burst into flames and fell to the ground. It was a white sheet! I shone the flashlight up at the ceiling to see a conveyer rope. The eerie sounds were just ahead, and I ran over to find a loudspeaker. Someone was going to great lengths to try to scare us. There was definitely something going on - I smelled a Rattatta!

We continued ahead, and reached the end of the passage. There was a door, with a ladder going down at the end, into a big room carved out of the ground, full of computers, lots of caged Slowpoke, and pokeballs, presumably full of Slowpoke. We stayed hidden in the passageway and watched. There were 2 men, dressed in black outfits, with shirts bearing the letter "R", and black hats. They were loading the Slowpoke up into a big truck. "This should be the last of them. I think we're ready to move them out" I heard one man say. They were members of Team Rocket, the Pokemon theft ring. There was no way to call for help, so we just laid low, until I saw the other man look at one of the computers and say, "Hey, the early warning system went off! Someone got in our secret entrance at the other end! That means we've got company!" At that, I jumped down from the opening, a Vulpix to either side of me. "That's right! The game's up!" I yelled. They both looked at me, surprised, and one said, "So, you think you can stop us? You're way out of your league, kid!" At that, they released 4 Pokemon - Raticate, Weezing, Grimer, and Hypno. "I choose everyone!" I shouted, tossing all of my pokeballs in the air, releasing all of my Pokemon. "Tauros and Fearow, you take Raticate! Flamefox, you take Weezing! Firestorm, you take Grimer! Eevee and Bellsprout, you take Hypno!" I commanded each of my Pokemon. They all sprang into action! Tauros tackled the Raticate, but it fought back using hyper fang. Fearow then drill pecked him, knocking him down, and Tauros finished him off with a horn attack. Meanwhile, Weezing and Grimer attempted to use poison gas on Flamefox and Firestorm, but they each used their flamethrowers, igniting the poison gas and causing it to blow up on their opponents, knocking them out. Eevee tackled Hypno, but then Hypno started to use hypnosis on Eevee. Before he could finish, Bellsprout hit him with vine whip, knocking him down, and Eevee finished him off with a take down attack. "It's over!" I yelled to the men, while my Pokemon stood all around me. They looked at each other, then back at me, and one said, "Not quite!" Then they each tossed a pokeball. Each pokeball released an Electrode, ready to self destruct! My eyes widened, and I yelled, "Everyone, return, now!" I tried frantically to recall all of my Pokemon, but Flamefox, Firestorm, and Tauros were still out. "Duck down, Tauros!" I yelled to him, as I jumped in front of my Vulpixes, holding their heads down with my hands. My back was to the Electrodes as they exploded, and I felt the full impact on my back, which nearly knocked me unconscious. After the blast, my Vulpixes got up and nudged me, then started licking my face. Tauros had huddled down, and now stood up. He was fine. He ran over to me, and also nudged me with his head, but I was barely conscious, and I hardly felt like moving. Tauros then looked up at the 2 crooks, "mooed" loudly, and started stamping one of his front hooves against the floor. Then he charged at them! They were out of Pokemon, and just ran, but Tauros caught up to them, and tackled each one of them, knocking them to the floor. My Vulpixes stayed by me, licking my face. I finally felt okay enough to stand, and there was Tauros, with one crook under each of his front hooves. "Good work, Tauros! Just hold them there like that!" I told him. I used my Pokegear to call Officer Jenny. Since I wasn't totally sure where we were, I had Fearow fly up with the flashlight to guide her to us.

When Officer Jenny arrived, she took the 2 Team Rocket members into custody and we released all the Slowpoke. We found the computer that controlled the secret door, and opened it up so the Slowpoke could return to the well that way. "This Slowpoke poaching ring must have been going on for a long time. Clever how they converted this old mining shaft into a make shift headquarters" she said. Then she turned to me and said, "What you did was very dangerous. You and your Pokemon could have been seriously hurt! These are professional thieves!" I replied, "I know. I'm sorry, Officer Jenny. But I really wanted to do something to help you, since you gave me such a great Eevee." She smiled, and said, "Well, I am grateful for what you did. The townspeople will also be grateful to you for saving all the Slowpoke." She gave us a ride back to Azelea in the police van. The passageway had led us a couple miles from town, detoured from the Slowpoke Well. She also said that I could have all the pokeballs I want from the ones they confiscated! I was extremely happy about that, and I thanked her. Anyway, I decided we should rest up another day before we continued on our journey. We went to the Pokemon center to get some sleep.


	12. Chapter 11: A Brief Homecoming

Chapter 11 - A Brief Homecoming

The next morning, my Vulpixes and I left the Pokemon center after breakfast, and headed into the Ilex Forest. Once we were far enough out of town, I released my other 4 Pokemon, and got up on Tauros' back, and Flamefox sat in my lap. I rode on Tauros, into the Ilex Forest, with Bellsprout, Eevee, and Firestorm running besides us, and Fearow flying above us. We eventually reached the middle of Ilex Forest, and there was a sign with an arrow that read "This way to the Brushfire Woods". "Tauros, stop" I said to him. He just stood there, whipping his 3 tails about, while I sat on his back and stared in the direction of Brushfire Woods. "You know, guys, this is the closest I've been to home for a long time" I said to my Pokemon in general. "It's probably going to be a long time before I'm this close to home again. Once we go to Goldenrod City, we'll be heading even further from home. I think I'd like to visit home just once more before we continue on our journey. Is that okay with all of you?" I asked them. They all looked back at me, and nodded in agreement. "Thanks! You're all such great friends! Tauros, let's head for Brushfire Woods, top speed!" I said. He galloped ahead as I held onto his brown, furry mane, with Flamefox still in my lap, and my other Pokemon keeping up behind us. It took my Vulpixes and I three days to hike through Brushfire/Ilex the first time around, but with Tauros, we were making excellent time - at this rate, we'd be home just before sunset! We made it to the borderline of Ilex/Brushfire and saw all kinds of Pokemon along the way. I would have stopped to battle some, but I was too excited about getting home. We just stopped a couple times to give Tauros and my other Pokemon a break, but then we moved on.

We were about a mile away from my house by sunset. I said, "Won't everyone be surprised to see me riding into town on you, Tauros!" He raised his head and smiled. Pretty soon, I could see the house. My mother was working in the garden and my father was working on the porch. There were some neighbor kids out playing, when they looked up and saw us. I heard them saying, "Hey, look at that!" and "Wow, that's so cool!" as I emerged from the woods on my Tauros. My parents then looked up, surprised, as I yelled, "Hi everyone! I'm back!" They were so stunned! I hopped off Tauros, and my parents came running over to see me and hug me. "Well, this IS a surprise!" my father said. "Can you stay for long?" my mother asked. "Just a day or 2. Then I really need to get to Goldenrod City. Look, I already won 2 badges!" I said, showing them off. "We're so proud of you!" my mother said. She continued, "We heard about what you did in Cherrygrove City and in Azelea Town! We were worried about you, but what you did was very brave!" My father went over to check out my Pokemon. "You've assembled quite a team here! Is this the same Tauros that was rampaging Cherrygrove City?" he asked. "Yep, the same one! But don't worry - he's as gentle as a Mareep now!" I responded. My father petted his furry mane. My mother went over to see Flamefox. "I see Flamefox is doing very well. And you're doing a good job taking care of Joe, aren't you?" she asked him. "Vulpix!" he happily responded. Firestorm ran over to them, as well, so as not to be left out. "So you got another Vulpix along the way? You really lucked out!" my mother said. I told her the story of how Firestorm decided to follow us, and the stories of how I got my other Pokemon. The neighbor kids came over to see my Pokemon, and started playing with them. My Pokemon enjoyed it as much as the kids!

That evening, we had a wonderful home cooked meal, and my Pokemon ate good, as well. After supper, I went into my old bedroom - it felt so good to be here again! I decided to let my Pokemon sleep in the room with me, although Tauros took up a great deal of floor space! My Vulpixes and Eevee slept in my bed with me. We slept soundly, all through the night. Despite Tauros' snoring, it was the best night's sleep I'd had in a long time!

The next morning, after breakfast, I called Professor Oak. "Is that you, Joe?" he asked from his end of the video phone. "Yeah, I'm at home. As we passed through Ilex, I realized I wouldn't be this close to home again for a long time, so I decided to take a short break" I told him. "Well, I suppose a good rest will do you some good. I'll look forward to hearing from you once you're under way again. By the way, all the Pokemon you've sent me are doing good. However, I have a favor to ask of you" he said. I replied, "Sure, Professor. What is it?" He said, "Well, as you know, Kanto is home to the originally discovered 149 Pokemon, but new species are being discovered every day. I know you've run into quite a few Pokemon native only to Johto. Professor Elm would like for me to send him the Johto Pokemon you've caught so he can study them to learn more about them for their eventual inclusion into all Pokedexes, including those outside of Johto. I told him I'd have to ask you first." I replied, "That's fine with me, Professor. I'm sure Professor Elm will do as good of a job taking care of them as you do." He said, "Thanks, Joe. Professor Elm will be happy. Well, enjoy your stay at home, but don't let up on your training!" "Thaks, Professor! Don't worry, I'll keep training hard" I said, and then we hung up. Then my Vulpixes, Eevee, Bellsprout, and I went outside, where I re-released Tauros, who was too big to get through the doorways in the house, and Fearow, so he could fly around. I saw my mother talking to one of my old teachers, Mr. Murphy, and when he saw me and all of my Pokemon, he ran over to talk to me. He was most impressed with my Pokemon. "We all knew you had a natural tendency towards Pokemon, Joe! Are those Vulpixes really from our very own Brushfire Woods?" he asked me. "Yes they are" I replied, "And Bellsprout is from the wild areas near the famous Sprout Tower in Violet City!" He then said, "That's perfect! We're teaching about the Sprout Tower at the Crimson Town Pokemon Academy right now! We recently added it to the itinerary, since it is so important to so many trainers. We would love for you to bring your Pokemon to the school to show the kids today!" I looked at my Pokemon and asked them, "What do you say, guys? Want to entertain some kids?" They all nodded in agreement. So, I recalled them to their pokeballs, except for my Vulpixes, and we followed Mr. Murphy back to my old school.

The classroom was full of kids, all excited upon seeing me up front, with my 2 Vulpixes. It reminded me of when I was that age and the Pokemon trainers would come on Kid's Day to show off their Pokemon. It wasn't Kid's Day today, but it was still a special day. Mr. Murphy addressed the class, "Joe has begun his Pokemon journey and is well under way. He's been at it for 2 months now, and already has 2 badges!" One of the kids said, "I heard you almost got killed by a Tauros!" I said, "That's right! Want to meet him?" to which he replied, "You mean you have it with you?!?" All the kids got even more excited. Another kid said, "I heard you uncovered a Team Rocket plot and stopped it! That's so cool!" They all started to get a little rowdy, until Mr. Murphy said, "Let's take our lesson outside so Joe can show you all of his Pokemon." They all got up and filed out the door after my Vulpixes and I had gone outside. Once they were all outside, I said, "Okay, kids, are you ready? Here goes!" Upon saying that, I released my other four Pokemon. The kids just loved Flamefox and Firestorm, and petted them, and my Vulpixes just loved every minute of it! Other kids petted Fearow, while others hung around Bellsprout. Eevee entertained the kids by swimming around in the school swimming pool. I got very nervous when a couple kids started climbing around on Tauros, but he seemed to enjoy it! They hung on his horns, while he swung them back and forth. I noticed on the back of the school that there was some construction going on. I asked Mr. Murphy, and he told me that they're adding on another wing to the school to accomodate all the new students who will be starting next year. Mr. Murphy started teaching about the Sprout Tower again once all the kids calmed down. He told them, "Joe's Bellsprout came from the area surrounding the Sprout Tower. Trainers and Sages go to the Sprout Tower to be inspired. There is a swinging beam in the center of the tower, that sways like a Bellsprout. It's a metaphor to remind us that we all begin as Sprouts, but we grow." At that, my Bellsprout walked around in front of them. "Notice the grace with which they walk" he said. Then Bellsprout did a flip, which made all the kids laugh. He seemed to really enjoy entertaining the kids, and the kids just loved him! I had Bellsprout show off his razor leaf in the air, and then had my Vulpixes show off their impressive flamethrower attacks in the air. Mr. Murphy told them, "Joe got his Vulpixes from our own Brushfire Woods." The kids were all so fascinated, and I heard some say, "I want a Vulpix!" and one even asked me if he could have one of mine - I told him, "No way!" Anyway, we soon took a break for recess.

While most of the kids played with my Pokemon, 2 kids ran off to the construction site. One of them climbed up the ladders, and walked around on the top floor beam, like it was a tightrope. The other kid yelled to him, "You're gonna get in trouble! You better get down from there!" He looked down and yelled, "You're just chicken! Look at me!" and he continued to walk along the beam. Suddenly, it started to give, and he lost his balance! He fell, but grabbed the edge of the beam, and just hung there, yelling "Help!" The other kid came running from the other side of the school to where we all were. "Mr. Murphy, Bobby was climbing around on the construction site and fell! Now he's hanging from the top beam, but it's giving way!" We went running over there, with my Pokemon. I saw him hanging there, still holding onto the beam, but it was going to give way any second. "Hang on, Bobby!" I shouted. Mr. Murphy asked, "What are you going to do?" The beam started to give way even more. "Bellsprout, quick, grab him with your vine whip!" I commanded. He stretched his vines up and wrapped them around Bobby, just as the beam gave way! Bellsprout slowly lowered Bobby to the ground as the beam crashed down. Once he was completely lowered to the ground, Bobby ran over to Bellsprout and hugged him, saying, "Thank you, Bellsprout!" I said, "Good work, Bellsprout!"

Afterwards, Mr. Murphy said, "Your Pokemon are very good with the children. Thank you for using your Bellsprout to save Bobby." "It wasn't a problem" I replied. Then he said to me, "We'd love to have a Pokemon mascot for the school. I was wondering if you'd consider letting one of your Vulpixes or Bellsprout stay with us?" I was a little taken by surprise. "I'm sorry, but my Vulpixes are the stars of my team. But let me ask Bellsprout what he thinks." I went over to Bellsprout, who was still playing with Bobby and the other kids, and I asked him, "What do you think, Bellsprout? Would you like to stay here for a while?" The kids started to say, "Come on, Bellsprout! Stay here with us!" He looked around at the kids, and said, "Bellsprout!" He seemed to like the idea. "Then you can stay. We'll miss you, but we'll see you next time we come home."

My Pokemon and I slept at home one more night. Then, with fresh supplies packed up, I mounted up on Tauros the following morning, and Flamefox jumped up with me to sit in my lap. My parents, Mr. Murphy, Bellsprout, Bobby, and some of the other kids came to see us off. I said goodbye to all of them as Tauros galloped into the woods, with Firestorm and Eevee running beside us, and Fearow flying above us, and we headed back into Brushfire Woods.


	13. Chapter 12: Adventures in Ilex Forest

Chapter 12 - Adventures in the Ilex Forest

After leaving Crimson Town once again, we headed through the Brushfire Woods. Riding on Tauros' back proved to be very time saving, and I was so grateful to have him. As always, Flamefox rode with me, sitting in my lap, while Fearow continued to fly around above us, and Firestorm and Eevee ran alongside us. Ever since my promise to let them evolve, Firestorm and Eevee had become best friends.

As we neared the end of Brushfire Woods, near the borderline to the Ilex Forest, I could swear we were being watched. Just as we crossed the borderline, Flamefox and I were knocked to the ground off Tauros' back, as Tauros, himself, had been knocked over. I looked up to see what happened, and there stood a large, antelope-like Stantler, looking ready to battle. Stantler were native to Johto. He must have tackled Tauros! "I hope he knows what he's in for now" I said to Flamefox. Tauros angrily stood back up and stared down the Stantler, grunting and snarling at him. The Stantler did not back down, he just stood his ground. Tauros charged at him, while I sat up on the ground and watched, with my Vulpixes and Eevee. They met each other with head-butt, locking their horns together. They stayed this way for a long time, pushing against each other with their horns, as hard as they could. "Come on, Tauros! You can do it! You're stronger than he is!" I shouted to him in encouragement. Suddenly, it seemed like there was a flash of light, and when we looked again, there was an entire herd of Stantler! Tauros discontinued his horn wrestling, backed away, turned to us, and ran. "You got the right idea, Tauros!" I yelled, leaping onto his back as he ran past me. My other Pokemon ran beside us as the stampede of Stantler came running after us. "Just keep running, everyone!" I yelled, as we dodged branches and leaped over logs and rocks. The stampede was gaining on us, and I did not know what to do. Fearow was still flying above us, when he looked down to see what was going on. Then I saw him look behind us, and he flew down to attack! "Fearow, what are you doing?" I shouted. I looked behind us to see Fearow attacking the Stantler at the head of the herd with a drill peck, knocking him down. Suddenly, the rest of the herd vanished into thin air! "Tauros, everyone, stop running!" I yelled. Behind us was only one Stantler, getting back up from the ground. "Could it be - the whole thing was a mind trick?" I asked out loud. The Stantler stood back up completely, and there was another flash, and the herd reappeared. "Don't move, guys! Just stay put!" I commanded of my Pokemon, as the herd started charging at us again. I stayed up on Tauros and watched, while Eevee and the Vulpix brothers nervously watched from the ground next to us as the stampede got closer. When the herd reached us, they ran THROUGH us, as though they were translucent, or ghosts. All except one. "I knew it! He must have used his hypnosis to make us think there was a herd and scare us away! Since Fearow was up so high, he wasn't affected by the hypnosis!" I deducted. The Stantler looked mad, still ready to defend his turf! I got off Tauros' back. "Okay, Tauros, he wants a battle, so let's give him one! Hit him with your body slam!" Tauros charged at the Stantler, but he retaliated with confuse ray, which got Tauros all mixed up! He started charging in circles. At that, the Stantler hit him with a take down attack, knocking him to the ground. Tauros stood back up, still dazed. "Tauros, shake off your confusion! I know you can! You did it when we first battled you!" I yelled to him. He tried to shake it off, but fell to the ground after the Stantler tackled him. I ran over to Tauros, stood in front of him, and said, "Tauros, focus on me!" He stared into my eyes, then stood himself back up. "Good. Now get that Stantler with your horn attack!" At that, he was no longer confused, and he charged at the Stantler again and they locked horns once again. This time, Tauros forcefully turned his head sideways, flipping the Stantler into the air with his horns, and he crashed down to the ground. "Pokeball, go!" I shouted, tossing an empty pokeball at the defeated Stantler. There was a bright flash of light as the pokeball engulfed him. "Good work, Tauros! And to you, as well, Fearow!" I said to my Pokemon, complimenting them. I picked up the pokeball, mounted back up on Tauros with Flamefox in my lap, and we proceeded ahead, through the Ilex Forest. We had to go North to reach Goldenrod City.

As we proceeded through the woods, I soon noticed an Oddish up ahead. Firestorm had already spotted it, and was moving in for the attack! "This'll be a cinch to catch!" I thought to myself. Then I commanded, "Go, Firestorm! Use ember!" Firestorm launched his ember attack at the Oddish, while Flamefox, Tauros, Eevee, and I watched from a distance. The attack knocked down the Oddish, but it stood back up. It started to launch stun spore from it's leaves, and I yelled, "Firestorm, burn up those spores with your flamethrower!" He used his flamethrower attack, incinerating all the airborne spores. "Now use that same attack on Oddish!" I shouted. He did so, knocking the Oddish down. It lay on the ground, seemingly defeated. As Firestorm ran up to finish it off, Oddish launched a last ditch attack - poison powder! I watched helplessly as Firestorm got the poison powder right in his face, and he collapsed to the ground! "Firestorm, no!" I yelled, running over to him. I picked him up, and he was barely breathing. I looked frantically through my pack for some antidote, but it was the one thing I forgot to stock up on while I was in town. I grabbed his designated pokeball, and recalled him to it, hoping that would buy us some time. Then I got back up on Tauros and said, "Top speed, Tauros! We need to get to a Pokemon center, fast!" With that, he ran ahead, and my other Pokemon followed. I felt irresponsible leaving the Oddish behind, but this was an emergency.

Eventually, we came across a house. I recalled all of my Pokemon except Flamefox, and I knocked at the door. An older, scruffy looking man answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked. I responded, "I sure hope so! My Vulpix was hit with poison powder and I'm out of antidote. Could you tell me how to get to the nearest Pokemon center?" He looked at me and said, "It's not for many miles. You won't have time! Come inside, and let me look at your Vulpix." I went in, with Flamefox beside me, and he led us to a spare bedroom that he had. I released Firestorm from his pokeball. The man gave me a large pillow to lay him on. He looked dead. "Please be okay, Firestorm" I pleaded to him. "Here, give him this" the man said, handing me a vial of antidote. I couldn't get Firestorm to drink it. "Come on, Firestorm! You have to drink this!" I said. The man said, "He's too weak. You'll have to hold his mouth open and I'll pour it in." I did as he said, and soon the antidote was inside of Firestorm. "Now what?" I asked. "Now we have to wait, and hope it isn't too late for him" he somberly responded. I just looked at my lifeless Vulpix, and tears started to well up in my eyes. Flamefox and I sat beside him for hours, maintaining a constant vigil. The man brought me some tea, but I was too upset to drink it. I just cuddled Flamefox in my lap, hoping his brother would pull through. Finally, I just fell asleep from the fatigue of worry.

I awoke to a moaning sound. It was coming from Firestorm! He was moving! Then he looked up at us. "Firestorm, you're going to be okay! You had us worried!" I excitedly said to him. He smiled at us, and weakly said, "Vulpix", before he turned his head over towards the floor and vomited. "Oh, Firestorm..." I started to say, when the man came in and said, "It's okay. He's getting the last of the poison out of his system. You'd better let him rest now. I'm sure he'll be fine by morning." It was dark outside now, and the man let us sleep in the spare room. I slept in the bed with Eevee next to me, but Flamefox slept curled up next to his brother, keeping him warm.

The next morning, Firestorm was back to his old, fiesty self again, running around and wrestling with his brother. I ran over to him to pick him up and hug him, and said, "I'm so glad you're okay, Firestorm!" The man had made breakfast, and there were places set for three. It turned out the third person was his young son, Sylvester. The man was a charcoal maker. Anyway, at breakfast, I said to him, "Thank you for all your help! I owe you the life of my Vulpix! If there's anything I can do in return, please, just name it!" He replied, "Well, we can always use an extra hand carrying wood. Sylvester, here, takes my Farfetch'd into the woods to chop trees, cut the wood to size, and then we bring the wood back here, where I make it into charcoal with help from my Magmar." Sylvester then asked me, "Are you a Pokemon trainer?" I answered, "Yeah. I'm trying for the Johto League. I already have 2 badges." He said, "Someday, I'd like to be a Pokemon trainer." His father looked at him and said, "You can barely keep an eye on my Farfetch'd! You've already lost him 3 times this week! What makes you think you'd be any more responsible as a trainer?" The boy looked down, disheartened. I interjected, "Well, being a trainer does give you a stronger sense of responsibility. Maybe once he starts down that road, it will rub off on him." The man looked sternly at me and said, "Don't try to defend him! He's got to prove himself to me first if he ever wants to become a trainer." I kept my mouth shut after that. I didn't want to push it.

After breakfast, I went outside with Flamefox and Firestorm. We followed Sylvester and his father's Farfetch'd to the middle of the woods, where there was already some wood cut up. "You can start carrying these back to the house. Farfetch'd will have more for you by the time you get back" he said. I carried a stack of wood in my arms, while each of my Vulpixes carried a piece in their mouths. When we went back into the woods, Sylvester was looking for Farfetch'd. "I turned my back for a second, and he ran off again! My father will kill me!" he said to us, frantically. "Calm down! We'll help you look for him." Then I released Fearow, Tauros, and Eevee, and gave everyone commands: "Fearow, fly around up above and see if you can spot Farfetch'd! Everyone else, split up and look for him. Come with me, Flamefox!" Sylvester said, "Thank you", and I responded, "Don't thank me until we find him!"

I walked around with Flamefox, looking for Farfetch'd while Flamefox sniffed the ground for him. Suddenly, Flamefox said, "Vulpix!" He had the scent! I followed Flamefox as he ran, and he led me right to Farfetch'd. "There you are! Come on, Farfetch'd! It's time for you to go home" I said. The duck-like Pokemon turned around, and as Flamefox approached him, he whacked him on the head with his leek! "Why you little..." I started to say, when he jumped up and whacked me on the head, as well, laughing "Faaaarfetch'd!", and then he ran off again! "Are you okay, Flamefox?" I asked him, while I rubbed my head. "Vulpix", he replied, as he rubbed his head with his front paw. Then, in a sarcastic tone, I said, "How would you like a roast Farfetch'd dinner? And you could do the roasting!" He smiled, and laughed, "Vuuulllpix!" "All right. Let's go look for him again" I said, standing back up.

We continued searching, and had no luck for a long time. All of a sudden, we heard Farfetch'd yell out in terror. We ran in the direction of his yelling and found him cornered by a raging Rhyhorn. I threw my pokeball, and shouted "Go, Stantler!" The pokeball opened, and nothing came out! "What the... what's going on?" I yelled. Then it hit me - the Stantler must have used hypnosis on us when I threw the pokeball, so we thought we caught him, but he actually ran off! "Oh, great!" I said, as the Rhyhorn turned to us. "Okay, Flamefox, use dig!" I commanded. Flamefox ran ahead, then quickly burrowed under the ground as the Rhyhorn came charging at us, and then he shot up from the ground directly under the Rhyhorn. The impact sent Rhyhorn flying, and then he crashed to the ground. He got up and ran off! We then walked over to Farfetch'd. "So, you had to tangle with something bigger than you? I hope you learned your lesson. Now come with us." He looked up at us, then jumped up and hit Flamefox again with his leek. "Why you ungrateful little..." I started to say, when he jumped up and hit me, then ran off again, laughing. Flamefox was not amused, and gave chase, launching ember attacks at him. "Flamefox, no! We can't hurt him. But I have an idea." I called out to my other Pokemon, who came running over with us. I had each of them head off Farfetch'd, so he would run into one of them, and go running the other way. We finally got him heading in Sylvester's direction, and he grabbed him. "Got you!" he exclaimed. We all walked over to him. "Thank you for helping me catch him" he said. "Don't worry about it! Just don't let him run away again. He gave us quite a chase!" Then he said, "I'm sorry he caused you so much trouble. Let me make it up to you. Here is some charcoal. It powers up fire attacks. Use it on your Vulpixes" he said, handing me 2 pieces. "Thank you", I responded.

We finished carrying the wood back to the house, and once we were done, we decided to get under way to Goldenrod City once again. I thanked the charcoal maker and Sylvester for their hospitality and help, before Flamefox and I mounted up on Tauros again. All of my Pokemon and I proceeded through Ilex Forest, in the direction of Goldenrod City.


	14. Chapter 13: Goldenrod City Battles

Chapter 13 - Goldenrod City Battles

As we were under way in the Ilex Forest, my conscience got the best of me, and I decided we should backtrack and make sure that Oddish was okay. So we headed back in that direction, and I had Fearow search from above, while my Vulpixes and Eevee sniffed around. We reached the approximate area where the battle had taken place, when I heard Fearow's familiar caw - he spotted it! I dismounted from Tauros. "Okay, you guys stay here! I don't want to risk anyone else getting poisoned!" I told my Pokemon. I walked ahead a distance and saw Oddish. It had gotten up, but didn't get far, and just sat there on a rock. I took out some potion and some burn heal for it. As soon as it saw me, it stood up, ready to run away. "It's okay, Oddish. I'm not here to battle you, I'm here to help. I'm surprised to hear myself say that after what you put my Vulpix through, but I couldn't just leave you beaten and burned." It looked at me curiously, and said, "Oddish?" I held out the vial of potion. "Here, you need to drink this" I said to it. It slowly approached me and came close enough for me to pour the potion in it's mouth. Then I applied the burn heal to it's leaves and skin. "There, you should be as good as new, Oddish!" I said. "Oddish!" it replied, already feeling better, and it ran off into the woods. I felt better, too, and was now ready to head for Goldenrod City. As I turned around, I saw a figure standing in front of the shrubs in front of me. It was the Stantler from yesterday! "I don't believe it! You again?" I asked. He just stood there, looking at me. "You pulled a dirty trick on me yesterday, making me think I caught you! But I'm not letting that happen again! Firestorm, Flamefox, flamethrower attack, now!" I commanded. My Vulpixes leapt into action, launching their attacks at Stantler. He took the hits, which knocked him down, but he soon stood back up. Then another Stantler appeared from the shrubs, and another, and another, until there was an entire herd. "Not this trick again! You don't really expect us to fall for that again, do you?" I loudly asked. Then I picked up some stones from the ground, and threw some at one of the Stantler. They hit, bouncing off it's body. I threw some at another Stantler, and it was also hit. I gulped, "They're... not... an... illusion!" I dropped the rest of the stones in my hand, and shouted, "Run!" to all of my Pokemon, as I turned and ran! The real stampede of Stantler came after us. As we ran, I recalled Tauros and Eevee to their pokeballs, and picked up each of my Vulpixes. Flamefox sat up on my shoulders and gripped my forehead, while I carried Firestorm in my arms. Fearow saw that we were in danger and swooped down, so that he was flying next to us. He motioned for me to get on his back. "Are you sure, Fearow? Okay, I hope you know what you're doing!" I yelled, and then jumped onto his back. Soon, with a few wing flaps, we were airborne, safe from the Stantler herd. Flamefox stayed up on my head, and I still held Firestorm with one arm, while I gripped Fearow with my other arm. The view was breathtaking from up here in the sky. Fearow flew us down to a wild area just outside of Goldenrod City. After we landed, I could see he was exhausted - he wasn't used to carrying that much weight on his back! "Thanks, Fearow! Return, and rest!" I said, recalling him to his pokeball. "Wow, that was impressive!" came a female voice from behind us. My Vulpixes and I turned to see a female Pokemon trainer, a few years older than me, running over to us. "Your Vulpixes are so cute!" she said, crouching down to pet them. "Thanks" I replied. She then said, "My name's Jane. I'd love to have a battle with you and your Vulpixes!" I answered her, "I'm Joe. Consider your challenge accepted!" She replied, "Then let's do it! A 2 on 2 battle! For my first Pokemon, I choose Lickitung!" she said, releasing the long-tongued pink reptile from his pokeball. "Okay, Flamefox! Go for it! Just keep a safe distance from that tongue!" I said. "Vulpix!", he replied, and entered the battle. "Lickitung, use lick!" Jane commanded. "Avoid his tongue with your agility!" I ordered. Flamefox held his ground, avoiding a tongue-lashing at every turn, but her Lickitung was fast! I needed another strategy. "Flamefox, use dig!" I shouted. He burrowed under the ground, still avoiding the tongue. "Lickitung, watch it!" Jane yelled, but Flamefox shot out from the ground underneath him, the impact sending her Lickitung airborne, and then he crashed to the ground, but he stood back up. "Quickly, Flamefox, use flamethrower!" I commanded. Lickitung's tongue started to lash at Flamefox just as he did the attack, and Lickitung was engulfed by the flames, tongue and all. Afterwards, he fell over backwards, unable to battle anymore. "Lickitung, return!" Jane said, recalling him to his pokeball. "Good job, Flamefox!" I exclaimed. Then Jane said, "For my next Pokemon, I choose Skarmory!" and she released the steel-type bird. "This one is your's, Firestorm!" I told him. Then I commanded, "Use flamethrower!" Jane responded, "Skarmory, use your agility to avoid it!", which he did, and he flew down at Firestorm. "Now use your steel wing!" she shouted. "Firestorm, use YOUR agility to avoid it!" I yelled to him. He tried his best, but the Skarmory was fast, and he did get hit by the steel wing attack. He got knocked to the ground, but he stood right back up. "Do it again, Skarmory!" Jane ordered. "Firestorm, use your confuse ray!" I shouted. Firestorm's confuse ray got Skarmory, causing him to crash down, and flap around helplessly. "Now hit it with your flamethrower!" I commanded, and Firestorm did so, engulfing Skarmory in flames. When the flames dispersed, he was defeated! "Return, Skarmory!" Jane said, recalling him to his pokeball. "Good work, Firestorm!" I excitedly exclaimed to my Vulpix, and both of my Vulpixes ran up to me for a hug. Jane then said, "You're really good. I guess I need more practice." I replied, "That's okay. You'll get there! Thanks for the battle, though. I needed some practice, since I'm heading for Goldenrod Gym next." She said, "Well, if you battle like you just did, I'm sure you'll win! Good luck!" I responded, "Thanks! Good luck to you, as well", and we went our seperate ways.

My Vulpixes and I walked the remaining few miles to Goldenrod City. It was quite a happening city, too! They had a casino and everything! But my first stop was the Pokemon center. I had all of my Pokemon checked out before our battle with Whitney. It was Flamefox's turn for a gym battle. I heard through the grapevine about one of Whitney's Pokemon, and I had a secret strategy up my sleeve. Anyway, as soon as my Pokemon were checked out, we headed for Goldenrod Gym.

Flamefox, Firestorm, and I entered the building. Whitney was inside, with her Clefairy. "Hi there! Can I help you?" she asked me. "Yeah. I'm Joe, from Crimson Town, and I want to challenge you for a Plainbadge!" She said, "I accept your challenge! It'll be a 2 on 2 battle, okay? Choose your Pokemon carefully!" I responded, "I'm ready when you are!" We entered her indoor arena. The female announcer said, "Joe from Crimson Town has challenged Whitney for a Plainbadge! This will be a 2 on 2 battle, no time limit! Let the battle begin!" I said, "Okay, Flamefox, you're up!" He entered the arena as Firestorm and I watched. Whitney said, "My first Pokemon will be Clefairy!" I gave my first command, "Flamefox, let's start things off with flamethrower!" Whitney ordered her Clefairy, "Use minimize!" Flamefox launched his flamethrower, but Clefairy's minimize greatly increased her evasion. "Now use double slap, Clefairy!" Whitney commanded. Clefairy came at my Vulpix, slapping him twice, and knocking him down. "Flamefox, use body slam!" was my next order. He did so, thrusting his body at Clefairy, and knocking her down. "Clefairy, use metronome!" Whitney ordered. "Watch out, Flamefox! Metronome can do anything!" I cautioned my Vulpix. He stood ready as she waved her arms back and forth, like windshield wipers. The metronome conjured up an ember attack! Flamefox took the hit, but it hardly did any damage. "Let's show her a REAL fire attack, Flamefox! Use flamethrower again!" I ordered. This time, Clefairy took the hit, and was knocked out. "Clefairy is unable to battle! The first battle goes to Joe and his Vulpix!" came the announcer's voice. "Clefairy, return!" Whitney said, recalling her Clefairy to her pokeball. "For my second Pokemon, I choose Miltank!" she said, releasing the female version of Tauros from her pokeball. "I suspected as much. Come out of there, Flamefox! This battle is going to Tauros!" I said, releasing Tauros from his pokeball. Flamefox, Firestorm, and I watched, as Tauros readied to attack. Then Whitney commanded, "Miltank, use attract!" I responded, "Oh, please! You don't expect my Tauros to fall for that, do you? Tauros, use your body slam!" He just stood there. "Tauros, body slam!" I repeated. He still just stood there. I walked in front of him. He looked spaced out. "Tauros?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his eyes. It was no good - he was in love with Miltank! "Miltank, use rollout!" Whitney yelled. Miltank curled into a ball and rolled at Tauros, full speed. I jumped out of the way, and shouted, "Tauros, get out of there!" But he took a direct hit, and went flying into the air, then crashed to the ground. He stood back up, but still stared blankly at Miltank as she rolled at him again. She hit him at full force once more, sending him flying and crashing again. This time, he was defeated. "Tauros is no longer able to battle! This battle goes to Whitney and Miltank. The challenger and the gym leader are down to one Pokemon each!" said the announcer. "Tauros, return!" I said, recalling him to his pokeball. So much for my strategy! "Love hurts, doesn't it?" Whitney coyly said to me. I gave her a dirty look. Then I turned to Flamefox and said, "Flamefox, I'm not gonna make you battle if you don't want to. I can forfeit. I won't think any less of you if you don't want to enter this battle, buddy." He looked back at me, shook his head, and said, "Vulpix!" Then he entered the battle field. "Thank you, Flamefox! You are a true friend. I know you can win this!" I said to him, feeling like I was lying. The big pink cow just stood there, ready to make mincemeat out of my little fire fox. "Miltank, use rollout!" Whitney commanded. "Flamefox, use dig!" I ordered. He burrowed under the ground, as the rolling cow came at him, and she missed. Unfortunately, her rolling around so fast made her a difficult target, and Flamefox missed her when he shot up from the ground. "Keep up the rollout, Miltank!" Whitney shouted. "Flamefox, try flamethrower on her!" I ordered. He launched the stream of flames from his mouth, but Miltank rolled right through it, coming at him full speed, and she hit him, sending him airborne and then he crashed down, just like Tauros. He stood back up. "Use your agility to avoid her, Flamefox!" I yelled. He was able to keep avoiding her rolling, but it was clear to me that he was getting tired. Finally, it was just too much for him, and he slowed down enough to be hit directly by her rollout again. He was sent hurtling through the air, and he crashed down to the ground. I thought the battle was over, when he weakly stood back up. "Miltank, one more rollout! That should finish this battle!" Whitney shouted. As Miltank rolled at Flamefox, something was happening to him. His entire body started to glow. I thought, "He can't be evolving. He'd need a fire stone for that. But what's happening to him?" As Miltank came rolling at him, his eyes glowed a brighter white than they ever had before. What came next floored me - he released a stream of flames from his mouth, and they formed a tornado of fire that spun around, heading directly for Miltank! He had learned fire spin! The tornado of flames wrapped around the rolling Miltank, and she stopped rolling! Once the flames dispersed, there she stood, and then she fell backwards to the ground. "Miltank is no longer able to battle! The victory goes to Joe and his Vulpix!" came the announcer. "Flamefox, that was excellent!" I shouted, and then Firestorm and I ran over to him, and I picked him up to hug him. Whitney ran over to her defeated Miltank, and shouted, "What have you done, you little monster? My poor Miltank!" and then she broke into heavy sobbing, while she hugged her fainted Miltank. Flamefox and I looked at each other, then back at her, in disbelief. I walked over to her and said, "Uh... not to interrupt or anything, but can I have my badge?" She suddenly stopped crying. "Badge? Oh... right. Here you go. I'm sorry. I just love a good cry, don't you?" she asked me as she handed me my badge. "Yeah...right. Whatever. Well, thanks for the battle" I replied. With that, I carried Flamefox to the Pokemon center, and dropped him off, as well as Tauros. While we were there, I saw a sign being posted that there was going to be an evolution stone convention tomorrow, hosted by the Eevee brothers from Stone Town in Kanto. I had a promise to keep to Firestorm and Eevee, and this looked like my best chance to do so. Once Flamefox and Tauros were all healed up, I decided we should stick around town for a while.


	15. Chapter 14: The Stone Convention

Chapter 14 - The Stone Convention

The next day, we headed to the Goldenrod City Park for the evolution stone convention. I had both Flamefox and Firestorm out, as well as Eevee, walking with me. I could see how anxious Firestorm and Eevee were after I told them where we were going. They excitedly ran ahead of me, into the park, but Flamefox stayed at my side. I was so glad Flamefox decided he did not want to evolve. As I watched the other 2 running ahead of us, it made me realize how much I was going to miss them in their current forms. But this was what they truly wanted, and Professor Oak had told me at the beginning of my journey that putting your Pokemon's feelings first is very important. Besides, I'd never seen Firestorm and Eevee this excited before.

When we reached the park, there were dozens of people there with Pokemon that required evolution stones to evolve - Gloom, Poliwhirl, Weepinbell, Growlithe, and even a few other Eevees and Vulpixes. There were 3 seperate booths in the center of the park, each manned by one of the Eevee brothers. The first booth had fire stones, and it was being run by the brother with a Flareon. The second booth had thunder stones, and was being run by the brother with a Jolteon. The third booth with the water stones was being manned by the brother with a Vaporeon. I heard that there was a fourth brother, but he was too young to attend a stone convention yet. Anyway, Firestorm was waiting for me, with a big smile, by the fire stone booth. The brother working behind the booth said to me, "So, you want to evolve your Vulpixes! Smart move! Evolution is the ONLY way to go if you want to win!" I didn't like his attitude. I replied, "Evolution is NOT the only way to win. Raising your Pokemon to their fullest potential, to be the best they can be, is the best way to win! I'm only doing this for Firestorm because he wants to evolve. Flamefox doesn't want to evolve and I'm not going to force him to." He responded, "Come on! Imagine the power of 2 Ninetales! Oh, the power!" I answered him, "No. Flamefox was my first Pokemon, and he means a lot to me. I'm raising him to be the strongest Vulpix he can be! Firestorm wants to evolve, and once he does, I'll raise him to be the best Ninetales he can be! Winning isn't just about evolving your Pokemon!" I don't think he liked my attitude any more than I liked his. He gave me kind of a dirty look, and finally said, "Okay, it's your loss. Here you go. ONE fire stone!", as he reluctantly handed it to me. "Thank you" I said, insincerely. I would have liked to tell him off for being such a jerk, but I didn't want to ruin Firestorm's big day. I held the stone in my hand, and said, "Well, this is it, Firestorm. Are you absolutely positive this is what you want?" I looked him in the eyes, and his eyes were entranced by that fire stone. He looked at it in awe, as though I held his salvation in my hand. He nodded to me, and looked more certain about this decision than any other choice he had to make. "Okay, here you go" I said to him, and handed him the fire stone, and then I stood back with Flamefox and Eevee, and we watched. He held the stone in his two front paws, and soon he began to glow bright white, and he grew bigger. His height increased another foot and seven inches. Soon, the glowing stopped, and before us stood a gorgeous Ninetales, the sun shimmering on his golden/white fur as it swayed in the breeze, as did all nine of his tails and the thick hair on his head. "Firestorm?" I asked. He stepped forward and nodded. I looked into his now bright red eyes, and he looked so content, so at peace with himself. I petted his soft, golden/white mane. He now stood almost as tall as me. Flamefox walked up to his newly evolved brother. He showed no sign of jealousy at all. Instead, he looked happy for his brother. I was a little worried that evolving Firestorm might change his personality, but my concern faded when he started playing with Flamefox, just like they always did. I could see that he would never allow harm to come to his now smaller brother. One thing that did seem different about him was that he seemed a lot more confident in his abilities. He looked so regal and elegant that I thought it would be a shame to battle him and dirty him up. But I think he was more ready to go into battles at that moment than ever before. Anyhow, all of this excited Eevee, and she sprinted over to the water stone booth, and began "talking" with the Vaporeon there, as if telling him she would soon be like him. I walked over there with Flamefox and newly evolved Firestorm. The Vaporeon brother seemed much nicer than the Flareon brother. He said to me, "You're Eevee looks strong! She should make an even stronger Vaporeon!" I told him, "That's what she's always wanted. You should see her swim!" To that, he replied, "Then let's not make her wait any longer" and he handed me the water stone. I asked Eevee the same question I had asked Firestorm, "Are you sure this is what you want?" She had the same look in her eyes Firestorm had. She enthusiastically nodded, "Ee vee, ee vee!" I couldn't help thinking I was going to miss the odd little Eevee who couldn't pass a body of water without jumping into it. But this was her wish. So, I handed her the stone, then stood back with my Vulpix and Ninetales. She held the stone in her two front paws, just like Firestorm had, and her little body began to glow, and increased in size. She grew another 2 feet and 3 inches in height, and once the glowing stopped, there stood a beautiful, aqua-skinned Vaporeon, her fur replaced with smooth skin, a fin on her head and tail, with a fin around her neck that made her look like she was wearing a lace, and blue ridges going down her back, all the way to the end of her tail. "There you are - a Vaporeon!" the brother said. My Vaporeon was nose to nose with his, and then she came over to me and rubbed against me. "Vaporeon!" she said to me. "You're welcome!" I replied. Firestorm then walked over to rub against me and said, "Ninetales!" I replied, "You, too, Firestorm!" The 3 of us left the stone convention after that.

Firestorm used to be more distant, unlike Flamefox, and tended to walk behind us, or further away from us, than next to us. But now, he walked beside me, to my left side, as Flamefox walked to my right. It was like he had a newfound respect for me and felt like he was forever in my debt. Vaporeon was being the same way. I had all 3 Pokemon walking next to me, like my own personal body guards. I think that Firestorm and Vaporeon were finally truly happy.

There was a pond just up ahead, and I said to Vaporeon, "Why don't you go enjoy your new form for a while, Vaporeon, in the element you're meant for?" She excitedly ran for the water and dove in. She melted into the water, to the point that I couldn't even see her. Then she shot up from the water like a bullet, and dove back in. She was enjoying this! I sat in the grass next to the pond to watch her, with my Vulpix and Ninetales beside me. Suddenly, a voice came from behind us. "I didn't like your attitude back there. I don't like it when people disagree with me. I'm going to teach you a lesson about the power of evolution. I challenge you and your Vulpix to a battle!" It was the Flareon brother! I responded, "I may disagree with you about evolution being the only way to raise a champion Pokemon, but I'm not stupid! I know you're Flareon would be too powerful for my Vulpix to beat. I won't force him into a battle he can't win!" He said, "Okay, I'll raise your odds a little. I challenge you and your Ninetales!" I looked at Firestorm, then said, "But he just evolved. I don't think it's a good idea to make him battle so soon after evolving." He replied, "You're pathetic! You'll never make it as a Pokemon trainer. You may as well just quit now." I responded, "Watching out for my Pokemon's well-being is not pathetic. I..." Before I could finish, Firestorm had gotten in front of me, and stared down Flareon. "Are you ready to battle, Firestorm?" I asked him. He turned his head to look at me, and nodded, "Ninetales!" Then I said to the Flareon brother, "Okay, Firestorm accepts your challenge, and so do I!" He commanded, "Flareon, use smog!" His fire-eevee launched a black cloud from it's mouth. I couldn't see what was going on, and neither could Firestorm. Suddenly, I heard, "Flareon, use take down!" I shouted, "Firestorm, get out of there!" But he was so disoriented from the cloud, that he took a direct hit from Flareon. I saw him go crashing to the ground from the cloud of smoke. "Firestorm, no!" I yelled. The Flareon brother then shouted, "Use bite, Flareon, while it's down!" I watched as Flareon started to sink his teeth into my downed Ninetales. "Stop your Flareon! Firestorm is obviously not ready to battle him! I forfeit!" He came back with, "No way! You're not getting off that easy! I have a lesson to teach you. You disagreed with me, and now your Ninetales will pay the price!" I was stunned! This guy wasn't kidding. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Firestorm looked up at the attacking Flareon, and as he was about to bite again, Firestorm used confuse ray on him. Flareon became confused, and began biting himself! "Good job, Firestorm! Now get him with your body slam!" He thrust his body at the confused Flareon, causing him to crash to the ground! Flareon shook off his confusion. "Flareon, use your flamethrower!" commanded his trainer. "Firestorm, use yours, as well!" I commanded. Their streams of flames met, forming a ball of fire in the center. Flareon's flamethrower was intense, and the ball of flames started to move closer to Firestorm. "Firestorm, give it all you've got! I know you can do it! You're more powerful than ever before!" I shouted. His eyes glowed bright red, and his flames increased. Soon, the ball of flames was in the middle, then gradually worked its way towards Flareon, until Firestorm gave it a final thrust of intense flames, causing the ball of fire to hit Flareon, sending him flying backwards to the ground, defeated. "I don't believe it!" shouted the Flareon brother. "Way to go, Firestorm!" I shouted, and ran over to hug him. Firestorm was pretty beaten up, but he looked at me and smiled. He was clearly pleased with his new form. The Flareon brother recalled his Flareon, and said, "Your Ninetales is tougher than I thought. Maybe you'll make a good trainer after all." I angrily replied, "You would have killed my Ninetales just to get back at me for disagreeing with you! Your opinion doesn"t mean a thing to me! I'll be a great trainer, regardless of your opinion!" and I stormed off, with my Vulpix, Ninetales, and Vaporeon. We went back to Goldenrod City to visit the Pokemon center, where I had Nurse Joy treat Firestorm's wounds. "You did good back there, Firestorm. I'm proud of you. Thanks for standing up for me." He walked over to me and licked my face. I gave him a hug. Flamefox leapt into my arms, and I hugged both of them.

We returned to the pond from before, and I decided to take a little swim with my Vaporeon. She swam right next to me, and then she let me hold onto her while she swam. She was designed perfectly for the water, and gracefully glided right through it. She used the fin on her tail to propel herself forward in the water. She was now big enough for me to sit on her back while she swam, as well. The whole experience felt so mystical. After our little swim break, the 3 of us moved on ahead, to our next adventure.


	16. Chapter 15: The Bug Catching Contest

Chapter 15 - The Bug Catching Contest

We headed North of Goldenrod City, towards the National Park. I rode on Tauros, with Flamefox sitting on my shoulders, while Firestorm and Vaporeon walked beside us, and Fearow flew above us. I always felt well protected by my Pokemon.

When we reached the National Park, there was some kind of big event going on. I dismounted from Tauros, and recalled all of my Pokemon except Flamefox and Firestorm. I walked up to another trainer and asked him, "What's going on here?" He answered, "It's Thursday! Every Thursday, they have a bug catching contest. Whoever catches the best bug type Pokemon wins a sun stone, and they get to keep the Pokemon they catch!" I said, "That sounds awesome! I should enter." He looked at my Vulpix and Ninetales and said, "Yeah, you should! With cool fire Pokemon like those, you'd be a shoe-in!" Then I said, "Come on, Flamefox and Firestorm! We're gonna enter!" We ran over to the registration tent and got in line. Flamefox jumped back up on my shoulders to sit on my head, while Firestorm stood faithfully next to me. When we reached the desk, the man asked me, "Which Pokemon are you going to use?" I asked, "I can only bring one?" He said, "Those are the rules. You can bring one Pokemon, and you get 30 park balls." I had to think about this. I hated to leave Flamefox or Firestorm out of this. I finally decided. "Firestorm, you got the last battle. Is it okay if I take Flamefox?" He looked back at me and nodded, graciously allowing his brother to have this opportunity. That kind of took me by surprise, because I'm sure if he'd still been a Vulpix, he would've been bitter about being left out. But as Ninetales, he was so much more at peace with himself, that he didn't seem to mind being left out of battle once in a while. I said to him, "Thanks, buddy! I promise you the next one, okay?" He smiled at me, then went to lie down next to the desk, and I handed the man my other 3 pokeballs. He then gave me my park balls, and said, "Here you go! Good luck!" I replied, "Thanks", and with that, Flamefox and I headed out to the field.

We searched around in the high grass for a long time. There were lots of Caterpies and Weedles. "We're gonna need something really impressive in order to win, Flamefox! Keep your eyes open!" I said to him. "Vulpix!" he replied. We kept walking, amongst trainers who were either searching for bug Pokemon, or battling them. In a wooded area further off, I heard some rustling in the bushes. Flamefox ran up to the bushes, when all of a sudden, he was knocked back as a Scyther burst out from the foliage! "Scyther!" it shouted, as it took to the air. I couldn't believe our luck! "Flamefox, quick, flamethrower!" I shouted. He launched the flames from his mouth into the air after the Scyther, but only grazed it's wing as it quickly flew off. "We can't let it get away!" I yelled. Flamefox and I gave chase. It had been hit, so I figured it would have to stop and rest. We kept running after it until it landed in a tree. "Okay, Flamefox, get ready to do your flamethrower!" I told him. He got into battle stance, and just as he was about to do his flamethrower, a Growlithe came along and shoved him over, knocking him to the ground. "Hey!" I shouted at the rude dog Pokemon. I asked Flamefox, "Are you okay?" He stood back up, shook off, and said, "Vulpix!" Then I heard a voice yell, "Good, Growlithe! Now hit that Scyther with an ember attack!" It was another trainer, a boy, and he was after OUR Scyther! "Hey, we had him first! Go find your own bug Pokemon!" I yelled. "Too bad! You had your chance! He's ours now!" he smugly yelled back to me. Growlithe hit the Scyther with an ember attack, but it just flew off again. "Don't lose it, Growlithe!" he shouted, as they ran after it. "We'll show him, won't we, Flamefox?" I asked my Vulpix. He nodded at me, and we also gave chase again. The Scyther landed in the grass further ahead, where Flamefox and I came at him from one direction, and the boy and his Growlithe came from the opposite direction. "Growlithe, while he's not flying, use take down!" he shouted. We watched as his Growlithe ran up to Scyther, and Scyther used slash, sending Growlithe flying backwards to the ground. He got up and tried again, but Scyther just slashed at him with it's scythes again, and knocked him down. "Flamefox, use flamethrower!" I commanded. His attack hit the Scyther, but it was not willing to give up so easily. Even after taking a direct hit, it still stood, and it did a slash attack on my Vulpix, knocking him down, before it flew off again! This was one tough Scyther! I knew I wanted it on my team! We gave chase again, as did the boy and his Growlithe. After taking a hit like that, I knew it couldn't fly far. It landed in a tree up ahead. The boy and I reached the tree at the same time again. "Flamefox, launch your flamethrower up that tree!" I ordered. Unexpectedly, the boy commanded, "Growlithe, use take down!" and I heard a loud "Vulll!" as Flamefox took a direct hit, and he crashed to the ground. "Flamefox!" I shouted, running over to my downed Vulpix. "That's cheating!" I yelled at the boy, as I petted Flamefox. He ignored me and gave his Growlithe the next command, "Now hit Scyther with your ember!" Flamefox stood back up, and he was mad! "Use dig, Flamefox!" I ordered. He quickly burrowed under the ground, and as Growlithe was about to use his ember, Flamefox erupted from the ground underneath him, sending him flying into the air, and he crashed down to the ground, as his ember attack flew off into the open air. "No fair!" the boy said, as he ran to his downed Growlithe. "Now you know how it feels!" I said to him. Then I commanded, "Flamefox, use flamethrower!" He did so, directly hitting the Scyther, and it fell from the tree onto the ground. "Park ball, go!" I yelled, and tossed it at Scyther. The boy also threw one of his, and the balls hit each other in the air, and both fell to the ground, where one of them engulfed the Scyther. "Whose ball caught it?" we both asked. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd just given up!" the boy yelled at me. "We had him first! You're the one who came along and messed everything up!" I yelled back at him. "Well, we can't both have it! We'll just have to battle for it!" he responded. I replied, "But thanks to you, our Pokemon are both pretty beat up! We can't battle weakened Pokemon!" He said, "Then it will be a short battle! Growlithe, use take down!" As Growlithe sprinted at my Vulpix, I commanded, "Flamefox, use agility!" Flamefox managed to dodge the attack. "Now use dig again!" I ordered. Flamefox burrowed under the ground once again, and the boy yelled, "Growlithe, use YOUR agility!" This time, Flamefox erupted from the ground, but missed Growlithe. Then he commanded, "Use an ember attack, Growlithe!" His ember attack hit Flamefox, knocking him to the ground. He was already weak, and couldn't possibly take another hit. But I deducted that his Growlithe must be in about the same condition. "Flamefox, use flamethrower!" I shouted. He launched the flames from his mouth. "Growlithe, use agility again!" ordered the boy, but Growlithe couldn't outrun the flames, and was engulfed by them. When the flames dispersed, he still stood! I couldn't believe it! "Ha!" the boy laughed. "One more take down, Growlithe!" he shouted, pounding his fist on a tree. Suddenly, 3 Kakunas dropped down, followed by 6 Beedrill. The boy screamed, "Forget it, Growlithe! Just run!" The Beedrill chased him and his Growlithe. Growlithe managed to knock one out with an ember attack, but he took a direct poison sting from another. "Growlithe, no!' the boy shouted, and he ran back to his Pokemon. He picked up Growlithe and continued to run, the other 5 Beedrill right behind him. "Please help!" he shouted to me. I looked at Flamefox and said, "Use fire spin!" His little body began to glow, and his eyes glowed bright white as he released the tornado of flames from his mouth. The 5 Beedrill were wrapped up in flames, and once the flames dispersed, they were knocked out! We ran over to the boy, and I took out some antidote, which I now had an ample supply of, from my pack. "Here, give him this" I said. The boy administered the antidote, and Growlithe was as good as new shortly. Then he said, "Listen, I'm sorry I was such a jerk. We shouldn't have interfered with your battle. Thank you for saving us. I think you should take Scyther." I said, "It's okay. I just hope you learned something from all this." He replied, "I just wanted to catch a good bug type Pokemon." I said, "Well, there's 6 knocked out Beedrill. Why don't you take them?" He answered, "That's not a bad idea", and he threw 6 of his park balls, capturing all of them. Then he said, "Thanks again. By the way, my name's Brian. I hope you win the contest today." I said, "I'm Joe. Come on, let's go back to the judging area."

We returned to the contest headquarters with our Pokemon, and the park balls containing the Pokemon we had caught, along with all the other trainers. I got my other 4 Pokemon back. I thought for sure I would win! The announcer soon came on, "Third place goes to Brian for the Beedrill he caught!" I told him, "Way to go!" The announcer continued, "Second place goes to Joe for his Scyther!" I was a little stunned, especially when the girl who won first place caught a Pinsir! Brian said, "Sorry you didn't get first place!" I said, "Yeah, well, at least we got some really cool Pokemon out of it, right?" He answered, "Well, I can always try again next week. How about you?" I said, "No, we really have to get going to Ecruteak City for our next gym battle." He replied, "Well, good luck to you on your journey. And take good care of that Scyther!" With that, my 6 Pokemon and I departed from the bug catching contest, and headed for Ecruteak City!


	17. Chapter 16: Ghost of a Chance!

Chapter 16 - Ghost of a Chance!

We continued ahead towards Ecruteak City. Along the way, as always, we had several trainer battles, as well as battles with wild Pokemon. My Pokemon grew stronger with each battle! Vaporeon's and Firestorm's attacks were much more intense now that they were evolved, and Vaporeon had learned some water attacks. And Scyther was quite a powerhouse, himself! My team was getting more powerful every day. And with the surplus of pokeballs I had on hand, Professor Oak was getting quite a few Pokemon from me. I welcomed all the practice we were getting, because the next gym battle was going to be very tough. The Ecruteak Gym leader was Morty, and he used all ghost-type Pokemon. Fortunately, I was well studied in Pokemon attacks. For some reason, ghost-types were vulnerable to attacks such as dig and drill peck, which made Flamefox and Fearow good contenders. I also taught Firestorm dig, so that he would also have that advantage. There was also a theory that ghost types may be vulnerable to fire, since their nature is a gaseous state, and could be ignited, but that was never proven. Anyway, I just hoped the advantages my Pokemon DID have would be enough!

When we arrived in Ecruteak City, I went to the Pokemon center first to get my Pokemon one final checkup before the big battle. Then, Flamefox, Firestorm, and I walked to the Ecruteak Gym. Morty was inside, and I walked up to introduce myself. He was very cool and collected, and he wore his cap backwards, just like I did. I said, "I'm Joe, from Crimson Town, and I'm here to challenge you for a Fog Badge." He smiled, never losing his cool, and said, "I'd accept your challenge, but are you sure your Pokemon are up to this? I can guarantee you this will be a difficult battle." I responded, "I know it will be, but I believe in my Pokemon. I know they can win this." He said, "Okay, then I accept your challenge." Flamefox, Firestorm, and I followed him to his arena. He said, "This will be a four on four battle, no time limit. Are you ready?" I replied, "Ready!" He reached for his first pokeball, and said, "My first Pokemon will be Gastly!", and he released the round, floating ghost-like Pokemon, and it hovered into the arena. "I choose Fearow!" I shouted, releasing him from his pokeball, and he flew into the arena. "Gastly, give him a mean look!" Morty commanded. Gastly's eyes eerily glowed as he stared down my Fearow, using the attack that assured he could not possibly be switched out. "Fearow, use drill peck!" I ordered. Gastly was hit hard by the volley of pecks from Fearow's beak, which actually knocked it to the floor! "Not bad" Morty said, and then he commanded, "Use night shade, Gastly!" Gastly floated back up, and released an eerie purplish-white light that impacted Fearow, knocking him down. However, Fearow flew back up, and I commanded, "Fearow, use your drill peck once again!" He did so, and Gastly took the hits directly, and was knocked out! "Gastly, return!" Morty said. Then he said to me, "You're better at this than I anticipated. But let's see how good you do now. Go, Haunter!" I decided to stick with Fearow for now. Haunter was much bigger than Gastly, and more intimidating - I sure wouldn't want to meet one in a dark alley! Anyway, I almost jokingly ordered, "Fearow, you know the drill!" But the joke was on me when Morty shouted, "Haunter, use lick!" Fearow flew right into Haunter's large tongue, which he got in his face, and then he collapsed to the ground, paralyzed. "Fearow, return!" I shouted, recalling him to his pokeball. I decided to use Vaporeon next - Tauros was a normal type, so he wouldn't stand a chance against a ghost type, and Scyther wasn't that experienced yet. I wanted to save my big guns, Flamefox and Firestorm, until the end. "Vaporeon, use bubblebeam!" I ordered. She launched a powerful stream of bubbles from her mouth, all of which exploded upon impacting Haunter, knocking it down! "Good work, Vaporeon!" Morty ordered, "Haunter, use hypnosis!" Haunter began to hypnotize her, and she began to fall asleep. I yelled to her, "Vaporeon, look at me!" She turned her gaze from Haunter to me, and looked into my eyes. "Good. Now use bite!" Bite was a dark type attack, strong against ghost types! She did the attack, which seemed to seriously injure Haunter, but it wasn't defeated yet! "Use shadow ball, Haunter!" Morty commanded. Haunter launched a ball of dark energy at Vaporeon. "Use agility and avoid it, Vaporeon!" She tried her best, but the shadow ball hit her, and caused her to go crashing down. She stood back up, and I shouted, "Try bite again!" As she ran to Haunter, it used one more shadow ball on her. It hit her, and she crashed to the ground, defeated. "Vaporeon, return! Good try, girl!" I said to her as I recalled her. Morty then said, "You're down to 2 Pokemon and I still have 3. Are you sure you don't want to forfeit?" I was offended that he even asked, and was now even more determined to defeat him. I answered him, "I will not forfeit! Flamefox, go! Use dig!" Flamefox sprinted into the arena and burrowed under the ground, then shot up under Haunter, impacting it so hard that it was finally defeated! "Haunter, return!" Morty said, recalling it. Then he said, "For my third Pokemon, I choose... Haunter!", and he released a second Haunter from a pokeball. "Another one?" I asked. He said, "I find that it's good to try leveling up 2 at a time. I'm sure you felt the same way when you had 2 Vulpixes." Of course, he was right. I then said, "Well, Flamefox, use dig again!" He did so, and hit the Haunter so hard when he shot up from the ground, that it flipped backwards a few times in the air. Then it retaliated. "Use lick, Haunter!" Morty ordered. I commanded, "Flamefox, use agility to avoid it!" Our experience with the Lickitung a couple weeks ago proved to be very useful, as Flamefox held his ground very well. "Now use flamethrower!" I shouted. He launched the flames from his mouth, and they seemed to temporarily ignite Haunter, causing it to fall back, but once the flames dispersed, it still floated there. "Haunter, use destiny bond!" Morty ordered. "What's that?" I thought to myself. Seemingly, nothing happened, but I felt something in the air that made my skin crawl. I didn't know what it had done, but I ordered, "Flamefox, use dig one more time!" Flamefox did a very powerful dig attack, impacting Haunter so hard, it was knocked out. Suddenly, Flamefox just collapsed. "Flamefox!" I yelled, and ran over to him. He was unconscious. Morty then said, "Destiny bond makes your opponent's Pokemon faint if your Pokemon faints." I thought, "That was a dirty trick!", as I picked up Flamefox and held him in my arms. Then I turned to my Ninetales and said, "It's all up to you now, Firestorm. Make us proud!" He nodded and entered the arena. I don't think he was too happy about his brother being knocked out that way, and he was determined to win this for him. Morty then said, "My final Pokemon is Gengar!" He released the mammoth ghost-type Pokemon, and I think even Firestorm felt a little intimidated, but that didn't lower his determination. I held Flamefox, and said to Firestorm, "Just like I taught you, Firestorm! Use dig!" He did his dig attack, and hit Gengar hard when he shot up from the ground underneath it. "Gengar, use shadow ball!" Morty ordered. Try to avoid it with your agility, Firestorm!" I shouted to him. He tried, but just like with Vaporeon earlier, the ball of dark energy hit him and knocked him down, but he stood right back up again. "Again, shadow ball, Gengar!" Morty ordered. I watched as my Ninetales was hit again, and he fell to the ground. This looked really bad. He couldn't take too much more. "Gengar, use lick!" Morty commanded. "Firestorm, use your agility again, hurry!" I yelled to him, but the shadow ball attacks had taken their toll on him, and he was weakened. He got Gengar's tongue right in his face. I just stood and watched as he collapsed to the ground, paralyzed. "Firestorm, no!" I shouted. He just lay there on the floor, not moving, but still conscious. "It looks like the battle's over!" Morty said. Gengar walked over to my Ninetales, with a huge scary grin on his face. I couldn't believe it was ending this way! But then, as Gengar got close enough, Firestorm hit it with confuse ray, right in the face, which caused it to stumble backwards and fall over, onto it's back. I then watched as Firestorm painfully forced himself to stand up. Gengar fumbled around on the ground on it's back. Then Firestorm's entire body began to glow and as his eyes glowed bright red, as he released a fire attack I'd never seen before. The flames shot out of his mouth in a definite shape, like a letter "t" with legs. He'd learned fire blast! This "shape" of flames flew at Gengar, hitting it, and finally knocking it out! "I don't believe it!" Morty shouted. The feeling was mutual! Firestorm had a look of pure satisfaction on his face, and then he collapsed to the ground. "Firestorm!" I shouted, and I ran over to him, still holding Flamefox. Firestorm was still conscious. I lay Flamefox on the ground, and held Firestorm's head in my lap. "That was excellent, Firestorm! I'm very proud of you!" I exclaimed to him, stroking his fur. Morty recalled Gengar, then walked over to me. "Your Pokemon are strong! You did great! You've earned this Fog Badge!" I said, "Thanks", and took the badge. I unpacked some paralyze heal for Firestorm and Fearow, and pulled out some revive for Flamefox and Vaporeon. They were all back on their feet in no time. Afterwards, I took all of my Pokemon that battled to the Pokemon center to have their other wounds treated. Once they had all been treated, we took a few well deserved days off. My Pokemon had been through a lot, and I didn't want to overwork them. I was very proud of all of them. They'd all done very well at the gyms so far. We still had a long way to go. But for now, it was off to the park to share another ice cream cone with Flamefox and Firestorm.


	18. Chapter 17: The Reluctant Jolteon

Chapter 17 - The Reluctant Jolteon

After a few days of rest, we proceeded into the wild areas outside of Ecruteak, on our way to Olivine City. It would be a long journey to Olivine City, so I was once again grateful that Tauros let me ride on his back. Of course, Flamefox rode with me, while Fearow and Scyther flew above us, while Firestorm and Vaporeon walked beside us. I really enjoyed these times, throughout our entire journey. Anyway, we were walking along, when all of a sudden, this Skarmory came out of nowhere, flew down, and knocked me and Flamefox off Tauros' back. I looked up at it as it flew around, and shouted, "I'll show you! Flamefox, use your flamethrower!" He launched his flamethrower attack at the airborne Skarmory as it flew down towards us, and he hit it! It came down at my Vulpix, hitting him with steel wing. Flamefox went crashing to the ground, but immediately stood back up. "Hit it again, Flamefox!" I shouted. He did one more flamethrower attack on the wild Skarmory, and caused it to crash down, defeated! "Awesome, Flamefox! Pokeball, go!" I yelled, tossing an empty pokeball at the Skarmory. It was engulfed by the white light of the pokeball, and then immediately transported to Professor Oak's lab. As I stood up, I heard a voice yell, "That was so cool!" It was another Pokemon trainer, a boy, not much older than me. He ran over to me and said, "I can't believe you caught a Skarmory! I've been trying to find one for days! I would love to trade you for it!" I was a little intrigued, and asked, "Well, what do you have?" He took out a pokeball. "This one's really rare, but I'll trade him to you for Skarmory", and he released the Pokemon from the pokeball. It was a Jolteon! I replied, "A Jolteon. Well, I AM short on any electric types. But are you sure you want to part with him? I mean, Eevees are hard to come by." He said, "As long as I've been a trainer here in Johto, I've wanted a Skarmory. They've only recently been discovered, and aren't even in the Pokedex outside of Johto. It would mean a lot to me!" I replied, "Okay, sure I'll trade you. But we have to go to a Pokemon center. I already have 6 Pokemon with me, so Skarmory was sent to Professor Oak's lab. I could just change out Pokemon using the transporter on my Pokedex, but in order for a trade to be official, it must be done on the machine at the center." He said, "You really know your stuff! I guess we'll have to go back to Ecruteak. It's the closest town." I answered, "I know. We just came from there. But I guess a little backtracking won't hurt. By the way, my name's Joe." He said, "I'm Chris. Come on, let's get going!"

We walked back to Ecruteak City. I had recalled all of my Pokemon except Flamefox and Firestorm before we entered the Pokemon center. I called Professor Oak on the video phone, with Flamefox in my lap, while Firestorm stood next to me, and Chris was behind me, looking over my shoulder at the moniter. Professor Oak's voice came over the speaker, and he said, "Why hello, Joe. It's good to hear from you again. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" I answered, "Professor Oak, I need the Skarmory I just sent you. Chris, behind me here, has offered to trade me his Jolteon for it!" He said, "A Jolteon, eh? Well, you haven't caught any electric types yet, so it will be a valuable asset to your team. But you'll have to send me one of your Pokemon." I asked, "Which one should I send?" He replied, "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like it if you could send me your Fearow for a while. I'm doing a study of flying Pokemon right now, and your Fearow is quite a strong Pokemon in battle." I said, "Okay, Professor. Here he comes." I put Fearow's pokeball down on the little transport pad and watched as it dematerialized. Professor Oak said, "I've got it. Here comes your Skarmory." In a few seconds, the pokeball materialized on the pad. "Received on this end! Thanks, Professor!" I said. He replied, "You're welcome. If you need anything else, feel free to call me" and with that, we hung up. Chris got all excited. "That's it in the pokeball! I can't believe I'm finally gonna have a Skarmory!" he exclaimed. Why he'd rather have a Skarmory than a Jolteon was beyond me, but I guess everyone has their favorites! We walked over to the trading machine, and I said, "Are you ready?" I placed Skarmory's pokeball on my transport pad. "All set!" he answered, placing Jolteon's pokeball on his pad. The machine activated, and the balls dematerialized. We watched the video moniter as it showed the transfer of ownership between our Pokemon. Then the balls rematerialized, and we each picked ours up. "Thanks!" he said to me, "And take good care of my Jolteon!" I replied, "You're welcome! Don't worry, I'll take good care of him. You take good care of my Skarmory!" With that, we parted ways.

After leaving the Pokemon center again, my Pokemon and I headed for a wild area nearby, and I decided to let Jolteon out to meet everyone. The spiky-haired yellow electric Eevee materialized from the light of the pokeball, and he just stood there. "Welcome to the team, Jolteon!" I exclaimed. He seemed a little distant. I walked up to him to pet him, and he shocked me! "Ow, what was that for?" I yelled. "Jolt, jolt" he said, then closed his eyes and stuck his nose in the air. "Aw, come on, Jolteon! I know you'll miss your old trainer, but I'm sure we'll get along just as good!" Vaporeon then walked up to him. I thought maybe she, being a fellow Eevee form, could get through to him. However, he thundershocked her! "Jolteon, no!" I shouted, and ran over to Vaporeon to hold her. This wasn't going to be easy. I then walked over to Jolteon, and attempted to pet him again, and he thundershocked me, knocking me to the ground. Flamefox, Firestorm, and my other 3 Pokemon ran over to me, and Firestorm, ever protective of me, did an ember attack on Jolteon. "No, Firestorm, don't!" I said to him. Jolteon fell down from the impact of the attack, then stood back up and ran off. I then stood back up, and yelled, "Jolteon, wait! Come on, guys, we have to catch up with him!" He was fast - after all, Jolteon is the fastest of the Eevee-lutions. As fast as my Vulpix and Ninetales were, even they could not keep up with him. So, I had everyone spread out and search. Scyther looked around from above, while I rode on Tauros' back to see further ahead, and my other Pokemon all sniffed around. We searched for hours. Finally, early in the evening, we took a break. I sat under a tree with Flamefox and Firestorm, while Tauros grazed, Vaporeon swam in a pond, and Scyther rested in the tree above us. Firestorm held his head down, and seemed upset that he attacked Jolteon. I told him, "It's okay, Firestorm. I know you were just protecting me, and I appreciate it. You couldn't know he would run off like that. We'll find him. I know we will." After our rest, I got back on Tauros and we continued the search. All of a sudden, I heard Scyther yelling, "Scyther" and he pointed up ahead with his scythes. "You see him, Scyther? Full speed ahead, Tauros!" I told my faithful Buffalo-like Pokemon, and he ran ahead. Soon, I could see Jolteon, but he wasn't alone. "Stop, Tauros" I said, and I got off his back. "Stay back here" I said, as I approached to see what was going on. Jolteon was battling a Marowak. I watched as he thundershocked it, but electric attacks just bounced off it. Then Jolteon tried to run away, but Marowak threw it's bone club, and hit him, crashing him to the ground. "Jolteon!" I shouted. He just lay there, and Marowak prepared to throw his bone club again. I ran over to Jolteon, and leapt in front of him as Marowak threw the bone club, and I took the attack full force - I could here it crack one of my ribs and I fell down in front of Jolteon, in pain. I crouched down by him and asked, "Are you okay, Jolteon?" He looked into my eyes, and I could see that he was in disbelief that I took the attack for him. Marowak threw another bone club, which hit me in the side, breaking another rib, as I yelled out in pain! Jolteon suddenly thrust himself up, and before my other Pokemon could act, he sprinted at the Marowak, and did a take down! The Marowak was hit full force, and crashed to the ground. I was stunned. Then Jolteon ran back over to me, smiled, and said, "Jolt, jolt!" I said, "Good work, Jolteon!" and painfully threw an empty pokeball at the downed Marowak, which engulfed it, and the ball was transported to Professor Oak's. I held my side, in pain, while my other Pokemon came running over to where we were to make sure I was okay, and they all greeted Jolteon. I said, "Well, Jolteon, I'm glad you came around. I think you'll be a great addition to the team!" Vaporeon then walked up to Jolteon, and they were face to face. He licked her face, "apologizing" for his behavior earlier. I was glad they made up. I continued to hold my side, and Firestorm helped me to get up on Tauros' back, and he rode me to the Pokemon center. I was off my journey for another 2 weeks to heal up. But it was worth it to gain Jolteon's friendship.

While we stayed in town, I got interested in some of the local legends. Northwest of town, there was an ancient structure called the Burned Tower that was said to be built where the legendary Pokemon Suicune once roamed. Northwest of town was another ancient structure called the Tin Tower, which was said to have once been the roost of the legendary bird, Ho-oh. There was some sort of legend that one day, Suicune would return, bringing about the eternal rain that would flood the Earth. Then Ho-oh would appear and fly around the world, creating rainbows, and the rain would subside. What an interesting legend! I wondered how true it was. Anyway, as soon as I had healed up, we continued where we left off, en route to Olivine City!


	19. Chapter 18: Goodbye Tauros

Chapter 18 - Goodbye Tauros

My Pokemon and I proceeded, as planned, through the grassy routes between Ecruteak and Olivine Cities. I continued to ride on Tauros' back with Flamefox. Firestorm, Vaporeon, and Jolteon seemed to have their own little posse. Scyther, as always, flew above us. We had seen lots of wild Pokemon along the way, even some wild Vulpixes! I didn't try to catch any more Vulpixes, but it was fun to see Flamefox and Firestorm play with them. Anyway, as we continued ahead, part of me was dreading where we were going. This was Tauros territory, and I couldn't help remembering the promise I made to Tauros after we left Cherrygrove City - "Someday, I'll return you to your herd." That herd would be up ahead somewhere. Tauros had been a valuable asset to my team, not to mention a great friend, bodyguard, and an excellent mode of transportation. I would really miss him when the time came. But for now, I just wanted to enjoy the ride.

In the middle of the long route, we came across a farm. I could see a bunch of Tauros and Miltank in fenced-in corrals. The farmer was outside and saw us. He ran over to me and said, "This is quite an impressive Tauros you have here. He looks very well trained." I replied, "Thank you" and dismounted from Tauros. Then the farmer said, "I wonder if I could trouble you to help me. My best Miltank is sick in the barn. I need some berries to heal her, but my help is off today, and I don't want to leave the farm unattended. Do you think you could look for some berries for her?" I answered him, "Sure! We'll be glad to help." So my Pokemon and I set out, even further ahead. We found an area full of bushes and shrubs, and soon found an entire row of berry bushes. I got off Tauros again, and started picking, filling up a small basket the farmer had given me. Just as I was almost done, I felt the ground rumbling. I looked up to see a stampede of wild Tauros heading our way, tails whipping in the air! "Uh oh! Everyone run!" I shouted. We all started to run except for my Tauros, who stayed put and "mooed" at the approaching stampede. They slowed down. My Pokemon and I stopped to see what was happening. The herd approached Tauros and they acted like old friends. My Pokemon and I walked back over to Tauros and I could see we were in no danger. This must have been the herd Tauros came from! Several of them approached me and sniffed me, then walked on. Tauros seemed to be telling them that I was all right. He seemed so at home with them. I continued to pick berries while he grazed with them. When the basket was full, I went over to him and said, "We have to get these berries back to Miltank, Tauros. But do you want to stay here for a while?" He looked at me, then at his herd, and seemed genuinely torn. I said, "It's okay, Tauros. You can stay here. We'll bring the berries to the farmer and then come back, okay?" He nodded, then continued to graze with his herd.

I felt kind of funny walking back to the farm. My other 5 Pokemon walked with me, but it just didn't feel the same without Tauros. We reached the farm in about an hour. The farmer saw me carrying the basket full of berries and said, "Thank you so much! Bring the berries into the barn." I followed him inside the barn, with Flamefox and Firestorm. The Miltank was lying on her back. I walked up to her and held a berry in front of her face. She looked at it, then ate it. I gave them to her one by one, and soon, their healing qualities took effect, and she was back on her feet. Then she gave me a big hug, squeezing me hard. "Easy, Miltank!" I said, as the big pink cow was crushing me! The farmer laughed, and said, "She's very good natured. She's just showing you how grateful she is to you for making her feel better."

Afterwards, we all returned outside, including the farmer and his Miltank. The farmer said, "I noticed you didn't return with your Tauros." I replied, "Yeah, he found a wild herd and is hanging around with them." He said, "I kind of figured that. It's a tough thing, returning a Pokemon home after you've trained it for so long." I asked, "Do you really think he'll decide to stay with them?" He replied, "Most likely. Tauros are herd animals and he belongs with his herd." I could feel my heart sink to my stomach. Flamefox and Firestorm could see how upset I was when they looked into my eyes, and they rubbed against me. I then said, "Well, we better go back to that herd. We had fun helping you, though." The farmer said, "Well, Miltank and I appreciate your taking time to help us. If you're ever in the neighborhood and you need some healing milk for your Pokemon, feel free to stop in! Good luck with your Tauros dilema." I replied, "Thanks", then said to Miltank, "I'm glad you're feeling better." She walked up to me and gave me another crushing hug. "Thanks Miltank" I managed to say.

My Pokemon and I walked for another hour, and returned to the berry bushes, where Tauros and his herd were still grazing. We sat in the grass and watched them. I couldn't believe this might really be goodbye. I remembered how we first met Tauros in battle, and we stopped him from rampaging Cherrygrove City. He was so docile after that, at least, with us. But if we were ever threatened, he turned back into his menacing self to protect us. I had grown so attached to the big guy. Anyway, as it got dark, I set up camp for the night. I tried to eat, but I was too upset. I tried to hide my feelings from my Pokemon, but they saw right through me. Flamefox and Firestorm cuddled up to me by the fire, as did Vaporeon and Jolteon. Even Scyther was comforting, in his own way. Eventually, we all drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, the herd was still there, some grazing, some sleeping, and some drinking from a pond, where Vaporeon was swimming around. I started to pack up. Tauros saw me packing and he ran over to me. "Hello my friend" I said to him, and scratched under his horns - he always liked that. "You want to stay here, don't you?" I asked him. He looked back at his herd. "It's okay, I understand. I want you to know you've been a great friend and an excellent battler. I always enjoyed riding on your back, too. You sure saved me a lot of travel time that way." This was the point where I started to break down. As tears rolled down my face, I continued, "I remember when you saved us from that Onix. I was really worried about you after it beat you up, but I was so glad when you recovered. You've always been there for me, ready to protect me. I'll really miss you, buddy!" At that, I wrapped my arms around his brown, furry mane and hugged him for a long time, my tears getting his fur all wet. After I let go of him, I said, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to mess up your fur" and I wiped away the tears from my face. He licked my face, and I petted his mane one last time, then said, "Go back to your herd, Tauros. I'll miss you a lot, but you should be with your own kind." At that, I turned away and said, "Come on, everyone. Let's get going!" My Pokemon walked with me, except Scyther, who flew, and we headed south, towards Olivine City. I looked back every once in a while to see Tauros just standing there, watching us leave. Eventually, he walked back over to his herd and began to graze with them. I was happy for him that he was back with them, but my heart was broken. I was going to miss him terribly.

Without Tauros, the walk seemed to take forever. Flamefox and Firestorm walked to either side of me for moral support. I had to stop once in a while to just sit down and cry, hugging my Vulpix and Ninetales. This was very difficult for me. I knew it would be hard on me when Tauros left, but I had no idea I would take it this hard. Eventually, I got back up and pressed on, remembering that I did it for Tauros, and he was home now. Around sunset, I set up camp for the night again. I did not sleep well, but the presence of my Pokemon was comforting.

The next day, we reached a dry, rocky area. We had to climb down a rocky embankment. I carefully climbed down, holding onto protruding rocks along the way. When we reached the bottom of the embankment, some of the rocks that I had grabbed started to give, causing an avalanche. We ran out of the way as the rocks came rolling down the slope. The avalanche just missed us, but when I looked back, one of the giant boulders stood up. It was a Graveller, and it didn't look too happy! "Sorry about that" I said to it. It didn't accept my apology, and picked up another big boulder, which it hurled at us, doing rock throw. We all jumped out of the way, and the boulder smashed on the ground. "Vaporeon, use water gun!" I commanded. She shot a stream of water from her mouth at the Graveller, which it took at full force, and she knocked it out. "Good job, Vaporeon!" I said to her. Just as I reached for an empty pokeball, another big boulder rolled down, then another and another, until there were 10 of them. They stood up to reveal themselves to be 5 Gravellers and 5 Golem. "Uh oh" I said. All of my Pokemon were weak to rock types except for Vaporeon. "Use water gun on all of them, Vaporeon!" I shouted. She tried hard, and managed to knock out 2 of the Gravellers and a Golem, but one of the Golem used rollout, and rolled quickly at Vaporeon. Before she could hit it with water gun, she was struck, hurtled into the air, and crashed to the ground. I recalled her to her pokeball and shouted, "Run!" The reamaining Golem rolled at us as we ran away from them, while the Gravellers continued to hurtle boulders at us, which we dodged. We ran into a more open, grassy area, and they were right behind us. This looked bad. Suddenly, I heard "mooing" coming at us from straight ahead. It was Tauros, leading his herd into battle! The Golem stopped rolling and stood up. As Tauros ran past me, I leapt onto his back. "Okay, Tauros! Use earthquake!" I shouted. He reared up on his hind legs, and crashed his front hooves to the ground, opening a chasm under the rock Pokemon, which they fell into. When they climbed out, I yelled, "Everyone, tackle!" The entire herd of Tauros followed our lead as we ran at the rock Pokemon, and they ganged up on them. The rock types all rolled up and quickly rolled away in the opposite direction. Rock types may be strong against normal types, but when its 7 versus 30, it would seem they'd rather roll away!

After the Gravellers and Golem were driven off, I got off Tauros and said, "Thank you, Tauros! You saved all of us once again!" and I hugged him. Then he looked back at his herd and "mooed" at them. They looked at each other, and they started to "moo" back to him. Then he looked at me, motioning for me to get on his back. "Don't you want to stay with your herd, Tauros?" I asked him. He looked into my eyes, and I could see that the answer was no. "You'd rather battle on my team?" He nodded, and "mooed" loudly. "You just made my day, Tauros!" I said, and gave him another big hug, this time crying tears of joy. I guess after battling on my team for so long, he decided he'd rather battle and get stronger than stand around and graze all day. He was part of OUR "herd"! I let go of his mane, wiping my tears away again, and he once again licked my face. "Thanks, Tauros" I said to him. Then I mounted up on his back and Flamefox hopped up with me. "Top speed, Tauros! To Olivine City!" I exclaimed. He reared up, then took off, running ahead, as I held onto his brown mane. His herd seemed to be cheering us on as we ran ahead. Soon, they were too far away to be seen. Tauros was a true friend, choosing to stay with us over his own herd. I looked forward to our many battles ahead.


	20. Chapter 19: Encounter With Legend Part 1

Chapter 19 - "Encounter With Legend"  
Part One: The Summoning

Giovanni was in a particularly good mood today. He stood outside of his research lab in Viridian City, petting the head of his Persian, as he watched his scientists at work. They were studying an artifact recently dug up by his archaeologists at a site northwest of the Burned Tower, near Ecruteak City in Johto. It was shaped like a bell and made out of pure clear blue crystal. If his archaeologists were correct, this was the legendary Clear Bell, said to have been destroyed thousands of years ago. It was the archaeological find of a lifetime! But more than that, there was a legend that went along with it. It was believed that if this bell was brought to the top of the Burned Tower, it could be used to summon the legendary Pokemon, Suicune. What a powerful addition Suicune would be to his collection of rare and strong Pokemon! At this very moment, he was assembling a team to head out to Johto and comandeer the Burned Tower. His top scientist came out of the lab. "I have never seen crystal like this before! It's unlike any previously discovered. The bell, alone, is priceless!" he informed his employer. "As is the Pokemon it is said to summon. Are you absolutely sure that this is, in fact, THE Clear Bell?" Giovanni asked him. "Beyond a doubt! It matches every known description from all the known legends" he replied. Another Team Rocket Agent approached Giovanni. "Your helicopter is ready, sir" he informed him. "Excellent. We will depart at once" he replied.

The helicopters were soon under way, Giovanni's personal helicopter and 2 others, one full of Team Rocket scientists, the other full of his agents, ready to seize the tower upon arrival. The helicopters flew out of Kanto and into Johto. It was night, and only the lights from the cities below could be seen as Giovanni looked out his window, hoping that the legend was true.

The 3 helicopters reached the Burned Tower and landed all around it. Team Rocket agents stormed out of their helicopter and overtook the Burned Tower. Giovanni and his Persian soon entered. "Is everything secure?" he asked one of his men. His head agent answered him, "Yes, sir. There were only a few sages, but we have them contained." He smiled and said, "Good. Then we can proceed." He followed his team of scientists and agents up the stairs to the top floor of the large, ancient structure. In the center of the room on the top floor, there was an altar in front of a large, open window to the outside. The moon could be seen clearly as it shone inside. At the center of the altar was a mound that was identical to the shape of the inside of the Clear Bell. It was surrounded by stone carvings of Suicune. His head scientist said, "That's it, right there! According to the legend, once the Clear Bell is placed on that mound, it will summon Suicune!" Giovanni said, "Then let's see if the legend is true." He had his agents release a team of about 20 very strong electric type Pokemon. Suicune was a water type, but very powerful, and Giovanni was well aware it would take more than one electric Pokemon to take him down. He had several Electrabuzz, Jolteons, Raichus, Magneton, and a variety of others standing ready. His head archaeologist placed the Clear Bell onto the mound. It fit perfectly and soon it began to glow. The entire room glowed a brilliant turquoise-blue, and the stone carvings of Suicune began to glow. Everyone looked around in awe, and Giovanni stood, patiently waiting. Suddenly, from outside the window behind the altar, Suicune leapt in! He was blue and white, with red eyes, a large blue crest on his head, and long purple mane on his back that seemed to sway, even though there was no breeze, and two tails that swayed in the air like streamers. He just stood there and observed all of them. Giovanni snapped his finger. All of his electric Pokemon began to attack simultaneously, using thunder, thunderbolt, thunderwave, and thunderpunch. The legendary beast was completely caught off guard, and the bombardment of strong electric attacks from so many Pokemon at once was too much, even for him! He began to collapse to the floor in paralysis. He managed to steady himself up and launched a hyper beam, a very powerful one, and it knocked out half of Giovanni's electric team instantly! But the remaining ten continued their bombardment of powerful electric attacks until he was subdued. He collapsed to the floor, defeated. "I can't believe it!" one of his scientists said, amazed at seeing the legendary Pokemon lying defeated on the floor. "Excellent work! Contain him at once! We'll bring him back to the lab and begin phase two!" Giovanni said. As one of his men contained Suicune in an advanced pokeball created by one of his scientists for just this purpose, his head scientist ran up to him. "If the legend of the Clear Bell is true, summoning Suicune will bring about the eternal rains that will flood the earth. If we instigate phase two and actually capture Ho-oh when she appears, she won't be able to fly around the world and stop the rains, like it says in the legend!" he said, very concerned. Giovanni looked at him and said, "I think you worry too much. I very much doubt that capturing these two Pokemon will bring about the end of the world. I'm sure its included only for the sake of scaring people from capturing them! These old legends are always full of curses and prophecy that never comes to pass. Now go get the Clear Bell. That will be a valuable addition to my collection of ancient artifacts." The scientist did as he said, and with the Clear Bell and Suicune in their possession, they flew back to Viridian City in Kanto.

Once they returned to the lab, Giovanni's team of scientists lay the unconscious Suicune out on a table. Here, they outfitted him with a neural transmitter, a mind controlling device, on his head. With this, Suicune would have no choice but to obey. If the second half of the legend were true, the rains would soon begin and someone would have to go and summon Ho-oh at the Tin Tower. Giovanni would have preferred to do this himself, but unlike the Clear Bell, which was lost long ago, the location of the Rainbow Wing, which would summon Ho-oh, was a closely guarded secret by a group of sages. He wouldn't know where to even begin looking. But now, he wouldn't have to. With Suicune under his control, he need only send him out near the Tin Tower and wait. Then, once Ho-oh was summoned, Suicune could attack her. Ho-oh was a fire type, so Suicune should have no trouble taking her down. Once she was subdued, his men could move in and capture her. Then he would have two legendary Pokemon under his control! The neural transmitter was also outfitted with a small camera so that he could see everything that was going on from his office. This plan was infallible, and Giovanni was quite pleased with himself.

Suicune awoke, but could not understand why he felt the way he did. He knew that his being summoned would bring about the eternal rains and that only Ho-oh could stop them, but never before had he felt this uncontrollable urge to want to battle her. He was full of uncontrollable rage. But his mind was not under his control. Outside forces were telling him what to do, and he could not overcome them. Only one thing was certain - he must defeat Ho-oh, at all costs!


	21. Chapter 20: Encounter With Legend Part 2

Chapter 20 - "Encounter With Legend"  
Part Two: The Favor

We continued en route to Olivine City. Flamefox and I rode on Tauros' back, as always, while my other Pokemon freely roamed alongside us, and Scyther flew above. I started to become more and more intrigued with the legend I had read about Suicune and Ho-oh back in Ecruteak City. I realized we probably wouldn't be in this vicinity again for a long time, and I'd really like to go see these legendary towers. I brought the idea up to my Pokemon. "I know it's a couple days journey out of our way, but I'd really like to backtrack and see these towers. Is that okay with you guys?" I asked them. They seemed as curious about them as I was, and were all for going back to see them. So I said, "Let's head back that way, Tauros!"

We travelled a couple days back towards Ecruteak, and began to head northwest from there, in the direction of the Burned Tower. On the way, as we walked, I heard a boy yell, "Hey!" I had Tauros turn to look at him. "Are you a Pokemon trainer?" he asked. I looked around at my six Pokemon from up on Tauros' back. "Wherever did you get that idea?" I asked him, sarcastically. He asked, "How about a Pokemon battle?" I jumped off Tauros' back and said, "You're on!" For his first Pokemon, he released Sandslash. "Go, Tauros!" I commanded. Sandslash came at my Tauros with a slash attack, but it was no match for Tauros' take down, which sent Sandslash crashing to the ground in defeat. My opponent recalled his Sandslash and released Venonat. "You're up, Firestorm!" I said. Venonat used stun spore. "Firestorm, burn up that spore with your flamethrower!" I ordered. He did so, and hit the Venonat, as well, and knocked it out! The trainer released his final Pokemon, Teddiursa. "Your turn, Flamefox!" I said to my Vulpix. "Teddiursa, use fury swipes!" he ordered. "Flamefox, use fire spin!" I commanded. Before Teddiursa could even reach my Vulpix, Flamefox's body was glowing and his eyes glowed bright white as he released the tornado of flames from his mouth, wrapping up Teddiursa. When the flames dispersed, it collapsed, knocked out! "Excellent, Flamefox!" I shouted, and ran over to hug my little fire fox. As I held Flamefox in my arms, I said to the trainer, "Thanks for the practice!" He recalled his final Pokemon and walked away, sulking. Flamefox and I got back up on Tauros, and the six of us continued ahead towards the Burned Tower.

As we proceeded, a storm came up, out of nowhere. Torrential rains just fell from the sky in buckets! I recalled all of my Pokemon except Flamefox, who I kept under my jacket - only his head and two front paws stuck out under my chin from the collar of my jacket, as Tauros sprinted us ahead, as fast as he could, through puddles and mud. We had to find shelter. Eventually, we came across an ancient temple. "Take us inside, Tauros!" I said to him. We entered, and I got off Tauros' back so he could shake off. I let Flamefox out from under my jacket, released the rest of my Pokemon, and said to them, "We should be able to dry off in here and wait out the storm." We began to look around inside the temple. With Flamefox and Firestorm at my side, I admired the ancient architecture and the carvings on the walls, which were illuminated only by the light of many candles. "It is quite beautiful, isn't it?" came a familiar voice from behind us. I turned around. "Sage Li! This is a surprise!" I said to the sage I had met back at the Sprout Tower. He then said, "I knew you would be coming here." I asked him, "How?" He replied, "The universe speaks to us if we are willing to listen. It told me you would come and help." I was a little confused and asked him, "Help with what?" He went on, "You are familiar with the legend of Suicune?" I replied, "A little, but only in passing. Just what I read about in Ecruteak City." He said, "Then you only know part of the legend. I will tell you the rest. Suicune roams the earth freely, but if he is ever disturbed by being summoned, he will bring about the eternal rains that will flood the earth. Suicune can only be summoned at the Burned Tower, using the Clear Bell. Thousands of years ago, my order was put in charge of the Clear Bell and the Rainbow Wing, to make sure they never got into the wrong hands. But there was a great war, and the original temple was destroyed. The Rainbow Wing, we managed to save. But the Clear Bell was lost, we assumed it had been destroyed. However, now I believe it has been found." I asked him, "How can you be sure?" He took out an object, a wing, carved out of crystal, that changed colors as it glistened in the light of the candles. "This is the Rainbow Wing. It is made of crystal unlike any known to exist in the world. It is said to glow in the center if Suicune is ever disturbed. Look into it" he said, as he handed it to me. I put it up to my eyes, and at the center of this crystal wing, there was a bright white light, gradually growing larger. "That's amazing" I said. Sage Li then continued, "The only way to stop the eternal rains is for someone to summon Ho-oh to create her rainbows around the world. To summon her, the Rainbow Wing must be brought to the Tin Tower, northeast of here." I asked him, "If you believe this legend is true, why don't you bring it to the Tin Tower and summon her, yourself?" He answered, "I fear that whoever summoned Suicune may have captured him. A fellow sage who was meditating at the Burned Tower a few days ago said that it was overtaken by men in black outfits. He and a few others were tied up in a room. They saw the men leaving with a strange pokeball in their possession. We know that Ho-oh must be summoned, but whoever did this may be watching us. That is why I decided that this task must be given to an outsider, one we can trust. The thought of you came immediately into my mind. This is a great task and it may put you in grave danger, but the fate of the world depends on you. Will you help?" I looked at my Pokemon, and they nodded at me. I looked back at Sage Li and said, "We'll do it!" He replied, "I knew we could count on you. You must hurry! The rain has already begun!" I then recalled all of my Pokemon except Flamefox and Tauros, and we got up on Tauros' back. I said, "Okay, Tauros! To the Tin Tower! Let's go!" He ran us out into the pouring rain, his hooves splashing through the mud puddles as he ran. Sage Li said, "Good luck!" As we ran ahead, I had the oddest feeling we were being watched.

Suicune felt drawn to this temple. Whoever was inside had the Rainbow Wing, the only means of summoning Ho-oh. He watched intently, remaining hidden in the shrubs. Eventually, a boy with a Vulpix, riding on a Tauros, came out of the temple. He could feel the energy of the Rainbow Wing on his person, and the 3 of them were heading in the direction of the Tin Tower. He must follow them - they would lead him right to Ho-oh.

We got soaked as Tauros ran, between the torrential rains and the muddy water Tauros was splashing up as he ran. I kept Flamefox as dry as I could, under my jacket again. Luckily, Vulpixes don't have external flames, so getting wet from swimming or rain doesn't bother them. Attacks from water Pokemon, on the other hand, are a very different story. Anyway, it took us a couple hours of running through the soaking rain as we followed the long route to the Tin Tower. I had pulled my headphones out to listen to the radio, and there were reports of worldwide flooding everywhere - it had begun, just as Sage Li told me.

We finally reached the Tin Tower and we were saturated. My clothes were soaked, and poor Tauros was dripping with water. Flamefox, however, was pretty dry from being under my jacket. I recalled Tauros to rest in his pokeball, and released Firestorm to accompany me and his brother. We started to climb the long staircase to the top of the ancient tower. When we reached the top floor, there was an altar to the side of the room, and in the center of the room, there was a 12 foot statue of Ho-oh. Between her two feet was an impression, carved into the floor, that matched the shape of the Rainbow Wing. I took the Rainbow Wing out of my pocket, and it was glowing brighter than ever! I held it up to the impression. "It looks like it will fit perfectly, Flamefox!" I said. I placed the Rainbow Wing into the impression, and let go of it. It stayed in place and glowed brightly, and lit up the room. Flamefox, Firestorm, and I looked around in amazement. Suddenly, the statue began to glow brightly, and the eyes opened. We watched the statue turn from stone to life. When the glowing stopped, Ho-oh stood before us. She had a crest of yellow feathers on her head that resembled a crown, and her head was orange with a yellow band around her neck. She had dark orange eyes, which were surrounded by dark blue feathers, but the rest of her face was orange. Her wings were orange,white, and yellow on top as well as underneath. Her belly was white, she had white legs, greyish-blue feet, and her long, yellow tail feathers protruded in all directions. She gazed at us with her orange eyes. I felt a little bit intimidated by this 12 foot bird that stood in front of us, but I nervously said, "Ho-oh, I've been sent to summon you. The eternal rains have started, and only you can stop them." She responded to me, in my mind, and said, "Don't be afraid. I will begin to calm the rains at once." Suddenly, Flamefox and Firestorm leapt over towards the window behind the altar and began growling. "What is it, guys?" I asked. Then, a blueish-white figure leapt into the window and stood before the 4 of us, in a battle ready stance. "Suicune!" I said.


	22. Chapter 21: Encounter With Legend Part 3

Chapter 21 - "Encounter With Legend"  
Part Three: Endgame

"It has been a long time, Suicune" Ho-oh said to him. He remained silent. I knew something was wrong. His eyes looked vacant, like he was in some kind of trance. Suddenly, he attacked Ho-oh using hydro pump! She was clearly taken by surprise at his attack, and the gushing water from his mouth pinned her to the wall. She then fell to the floor. "Suicune, what are you doing?" I shouted. Ho-oh got up off the floor and launched a fire blast at him, which he evaded. Instead, it burned a hole through the wall. He responded by hitting her with hyper beam, which sent her crashing to the wall and onto the floor once again. She was being severely beaten by his attacks. But I couldn't understand why he would be attacking her. The legend said nothing about this! I ran to the window and looked outside. Down below stood about a dozen Team Rocket agents. "Team Rocket! They must be controlling Suicune! But how?" I asked out loud to Flamefox and Firestorm, who looked out the window with me. Suddenly, Suicune used a powerful aurora beam on Ho-oh, before she could even get up from her last attack! She now lay on the floor, helpless. "We've got to do something!" I said to Flamefox and Firestorm. I knew my Pokemon were no match for Suicune, but maybe they could buy me some time to come up with a better idea. I released all of my Pokemon. "Tauros, use take down!" I shouted. Tauros charged full speed at Suicune, but Suicune launched another hyper beam, and it knocked out Tauros before he could even reach him. "Tauros, no! Okay, Jolteon! Maybe you've got a better chance. Use thunder!" I commanded. Jolteon took in lightning from the storm outside and directed it at Suicune. He took the hit directly, but just stood there, like it was nothing. Then he hit Jolteon with a hyper beam, as well, and knocked him out. I was greatly outgunned, and I knew it, but I had to try to stop him! "Vaporeon, use aurora beam!" I ordered. She did so, and the attack just bounced right off of him. Then he launched a very powerful water gun at her, which pinned her to the wall, and then she crashed to the floor, knocked out. I was quickly losing contenders! "Scyther, use fury cutter!" I commanded. Scyther flew at him, slashing his scythes, but Suicune didn't even seem to feel it, and he knocked out my Scyther using another hyper beam. Unlike most Pokemon, this powerful legendary beast seemed to have no trouble recharging after using hyper beam! It was down to Flamefox and Firestorm now, and they didn't stand a chance against him! I tried to size up Suicune and see if there were any weaknesses my fire foxes could exploit, when I noticed something on the crest of Suicune's head. It was a mechanical device. I was willing to bet that was how he was being controlled. I stared into his vacant eyes and realized I had to get that off of him. "Okay, guys, I'm just gonna need a distraction. Whatever you do, don't get hit by any of his attacks! Use your agility to avoid them. But keep using your most powerful fire attacks on him. While he's distracted, I'm gonna leap onto his back and try to pull that device off his head." Then I looked both of them in the eyes, and said, "For the record, if I get killed, this was a bad idea." They looked at me, worried, but confident in my plan. "Go!" I shouted. They began to run around in a blur, in opposite directions. Firestorm launched his fire blasts at him, and Flamefox launched flamethrowers at him. He couldn't follow both of them, but kept trying, launching his water guns towards them. While they had his attention, I snuck up behind him and leapt onto his back, and I grasped the crest on his head. He jumped up in the air and kicked up his back legs like a wild Tauros! I held on tightly to his crest. My fire foxes discontinued their fire attacks while I was on his back, but they each tried to use their quick attacks on him to slow him down. Then he hit Firestorm with his hyper beam, which crashed him to the wall, and then he fell, defeated, onto the floor. "Firestorm, no!" I shouted, as I pounded on the device with my hand. I pounded as hard as I could, and the next thing I knew, Flamefox was also hit by his hyper beam and knocked out. I managed to loosen the device, and I gripped it with both of my hands, just as Suicune threw me! It came off! I continued to grasp it in my hands as I crashed against the wall. "Ouch!" I said loudly. Suicune shook his head, and the vacant look left his eyes. He was in control again. He looked around at the room full of fainted Pokemon, and then he looked at me with his deep red eyes, and in my mind, I heard him say, "Please, forgive me!" At that, he turned and leapt out the window. I got up and ran over to look outside, and I watched as he attacked the Team Rocket agents with his hyper beam, and he knocked them all out! Then he ran off. That was the last I ever saw of him. I ran over to my fainted Pokemon, and picked up Flamefox. "I'm sorry I had to put you guys through all this, but we freed Suicune!" I knelt down by Tauros and Firestorm, and gently caressed my unconscious Vulpix as the heavy rains continued to fall outside. Suddenly, Ho-oh began to glow. I watched her as I held Flamefox. Soon, her eyes opened and she stood up. She looked at each of my Pokemon, and as she did, each of them began to glow, as well. Then their eyes opened and they stood up. She had recovered herself, as well as all of my Pokemon. Flamefox's eyes opened as I held him. "Flamefox!" I said, and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, all of you" she said to us. "I must now perform my task. Would you like to come along?" I enthusiastically nodded and recalled all of my Pokemon to their pokeballs, except Flamefox, who sat up on my shoulders. I climbed onto the back of the large bird, and she took to the air from the window, flapping her large, colorful wings. As she flew, the rain all around us stopped, and a rainbow appeared. As she gained altitude, she pretty much glided through the air, and only had to flap her wings once in a while. Everywhere we glided, the rain stopped to be replaced with rainbows. It was quite a beautiful spectacle. Flamefox was enjoying this as much as I was! Ho-oh took us on a breathtaking flight over Johto, Kanto, and the surrounding regions - I even saw Professor Oak's lab and Pokemon sanctuary! I think we only flew for a few hours, but it felt like a beautiful eternity. I held onto the soft feathers on her back, and just took everything in.

When she was finished, she flew us back to the Tin Tower. There, waiting for us, was Sage Li. The Team Rocket agents were gone. Ho-oh landed and we got off her back. She looked at Sage Li, who bowed his head to her, and she bowed her head back at him. Flamefox and I stood before her. She then turned her head, and plucked out one of her large feathers. She turned back to me, holding the feather in her yellow beak, and said, "Here. This is for you. You were willing to try to save me at the expense of yourself and your Pokemon. There are few in this world who are that self giving. I am honored to know you. With this feather, you and you, alone, may contact me anytime you need my help." I took the feather. It glistened with all the colors of the rainbow. "In a time of need, run the feather between your thumb and index finger three times, and I will come to you." I replied, "Thank you, Ho-oh! For everything!" She nodded, then flapped her large wings, and took to the skies. We watched her as she flew away. Then Sage Li said, "I knew you were special." I asked him, "What happened to the Team Rocket agents?" He said, "Officer Jenny took them into custody. They will now pay their debt to society." Then I asked him, "So what happens now... with Suicune and Ho-oh?" He replied, "You are the first to ever summon Ho-oh. Now that you have, she will roam the earth freely, just like Suicune, until summoned again. They are meant to be free spirits. With luck, no one will ever summon Suicune again." He looked at the Rainbow Feather and said, "What you have been given is a special gift. I hope that you will use it wisely." I replied, "I will", as I admired the Rainbow Feather I held in my hand. Sage Li took the Rainbow Wing out of the pocket of his robe. "I will return this to the safe place we keep it" he told me. I finally said, "Well, I think it's time we got on with our journey. Thank you for trusting me with this great secret." He smiled and said, "You are welcome. I wish you good luck on your journey." With that, I released all of my Pokemon once again and mounted onto Tauros with Flamefox. "To Olivine City, Tauros!" I said. We were soon under way once again.

Giovanni was furious! He couldn't believe everything had gone this badly! The last thing the camera picked up was Suicune battling some trainer and winning, but then it went blank! After that, he lost contact with his agents at the Tin Tower and later found out they were arrested! Now he had neither Suicune or Ho-oh. But at least he still had the Clear Bell! He could summon Suicune again, and this time, things would go perfectly! He walked into his artifact room, with his faithful Persian, to admire the Clear Bell, now under a bulletproof glass dome, surrounded by a tight, state of the art laser security field. Suddenly, the alarm sounded. There was an intruder in the building! Before he could react, Suicune burst through the door, causing the wood to explode into splinters. Giovanni stood there, in shock. Suicune leapt over to the Clear Bell, and launched a hyper beam, which destroyed the security field and the dome! He picked up the Clear Bell with his mouth, and burst through the other wall. "No!" Giovanni shouted. Suicune burst through to the outside of Team Rocket headquarters and dashed off so fast, he was only a blur. Where he and the Clear Bell now were, nobody knew.


	23. Chapter 22: True Champions

Chapter 22 - True Champions

We travelled from the Tin Tower back to Ecruteak City. It was beginning to feel like a second home to me, as this was, I think, our fourth time returning to this city. Even Officer Jenny remembered us and said "Hi" as Tauros and I rode into town, accompanied by my other Pokemon. I decided to stop in at the Pokemon center just to have my Pokemon checked out, even though I was sure they were fine after Ho-oh had used her recover on all of them. Nurse Joy and Chansey were behind the counter. "Well, hello again. You must really like our city" she said to me. I replied, "I'm definitely getting familiar with it. Could you please check out my Pokemon once again, Nurse Joy?" "Of course we can" she happily replied. I gave her the 4 pokeballs, while Flamefox and Firestorm followed her into the examination room. About 10 minutes later, I saw my Vulpix and Ninetales leaving the back room, and they ran over to me in the lobby. I walked over to the counter, behind which stood Nurse Joy and Chansey, and my other 4 pokeballs were on the counter. Nurse Joy looked almost perplexed. I asked her, "Is there a problem?" She responded, "No. In fact, your Pokemon are even healthier than the last time I examined them. I'd sure like to know how you did it." I knew it must have had something to do with Ho-oh's recover technique, but I didn't want to say anything, so I just said, "Wow, really? No, I can't think of anything I did differently." She said, "Well, however you've been raising and training them, keep it up!" I said, "Thanks, Nurse Joy!" and with that, I collected my pokeballs and got ready to leave. She answered, "You're welcome!" and then my fire foxes and I went out the door. We stopped at the Pokemart to stock up on supplies, and after that, once we reached the end of the city, I looked back at it once more. I would have a lot of fond memories of my experiences near here, especially my encounters with legendary Pokemon. Anyway, I released my other 4 Pokemon and said, "Okay, guys, it's a long way to Olivine City. Let's get started." I mounted up on Tauros, and with Flamefox in my lap, said, "Let's go, Tauros!" He began to run ahead, and my other Pokemon kept up.

We continued to run through the vast grassy and forested areas in the routes between Ecruteak and Olivine Cities. I saw the farm again, where I had helped the farmer with his Miltank a while back, in the far distance as we passed through that area again. As Tauros ran, I held on tightly to his brown furry mane and felt the wind in my face, while Flamefox sat up on my shoulders. I just loved this feeling of complete freedom.

As we got further ahead, I heard galloping coming up from behind us. I looked back to see a young man with brown hair, wearing a black stetson hat, riding a Rapidash and another man with black hair and a mustache, wearing a red headband, riding on a Dodrio. "Slow down a second, Tauros" I said to him. The 2 men rode up to us. The man on the Rapidash said, "That's a fast Tauros you have there. He looks like you've raised him well." I replied, "Thank you." The man on the Dodrio said, "We're taking part in the annual Route 39 race/obstacle course for riding Pokemon tomorrow. How would you like to enter?" I answered, "Sure! That sounds great! What do you think, Tauros? Are you up to it?" He raised his head and "mooed" loudly. "All right! Just come with us. We'll take you back to the racing camp. Oh, my name's Trevor" said the man on the Rapidash. "My name's Joe. It's nice to meet you" I replied. He continued, "I won last year's race, but I'm always looking for stiffer competition, and you just may be it!" The man on the Dodrio said, "My name's Edward. Trevor and I go way back. In fact, we helped found this race!" Still riding on Tauros, I followed the 2 of them, accompanied by my other Pokemon.

We reached the camp in about half an hour. The other contenders were there with their Pokemon. Among them, I saw an Arcanine, Ponyta, Stantler, Nidoking, and others. Trevor said, "We begin the race first thing in the morning. Meanwhile, make yourself at home. There's food, games, and entertainment. Have fun!" I said, "Thanks" and dismounted from Tauros. I walked around with my Pokemon, and checked out the activities going on. Suddenly, a guy in a Pikachu costume ran up to me and said, "Your Vulpix and Ninetales look very impressive. We're having a random target contest for fire Pokemon. You must enter yours in it! Come on!" He literally grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over. There were a bunch of other trainers with fire Pokemon, such as Growlithe, Flareon, Charmander, Magmar, Ponyta, and then there was Trevor and his Rapidash! "Well, come to see how good your fire Pokemon are against mine?" he asked. I replied, "Well, I was kind of dragged into it, but yeah. So what are we doing?' He said, "In the field in front of us are a lot of random targets, that will pop up unexpectedly from the ground, one by one. Whoever's Pokemon hits the most targets with their ember attacks wins." There were squares chalked out in a row on the ground, and each Pokemon was to sit in a square. I said, "Okay, Flamefox, Firestorm, pick a square." My Vulpix and Ninetales each sat in a square, along with the other fire Pokemon, who were getting all lined up, facing the field. I then said to my fire foxes, "Okay, guys, this is just like our target practices in the woods, except this time, the targets will pop up randomly. Just stay focused! I know you can do it!" "Vulpix!" Flamefox exclaimed, and Firestorm shouted, "Ninetales!" The announcer said, "Ready... begin!" Suddenly, wooden targets began to randomly pop up from the ground in the field in front of us, and I shouted, "Flamefox, Firestorm, keep hitting them with your ember attacks!" The other trainers commanded their Pokemon the same way. My fire foxes hit one target after another with their ember attacks. Soon, they were just anticipating, hitting them as they popped up. They were blowing away their competition - except for Trevor's Rapidash! It seemed to be an almost even draw between the 3 of them so far. But my fire foxes were doing quite well! Soon, Flamefox had 15 targets hit, Firestorm had 14, and Rapidash had 18! "Good work, Rapidash! Keep it up!" I heard Trevor say. I said, "Come on, guys, just a few more!" Their ember attacks shot out left and right, each one hitting a target! Their training was definitely paying off! The last few targets popped up and everyone watched intently! My fire foxes anticipated each target. Finally, the last target was hit, and I heard the announcer say, "Finish!" The final score was Rapidash 23, Firestorm 24, and Flamefox 25! "The winner is Joseph Ehlle and his Vulpix, Flamefox!" came the announcer's voice. "Way to go!" I shouted to Flamefox as I picked him up and hugged him. As we were handed a small, flame-shaped golden trophy, Trevor walked over to me. He said, "That was an impressive display of fire. I'd like to challenge you and your Vulpix or Ninetales to a little personal contest. Do either of them know fire blast?" I answered, "Yeah, Firestorm does." He said, "So does Rapidash. Let's see whose is more powerful." He pointed to a giant billboard sign, about 15 x 20 feet, advertising the race. "That's an old sign I've been wanting to get rid of and replace with a new one for a long time now. Its rotted out and is falling apart. This will take care of 2 things at once! They'll each launch a fire blast at that old sign. Whoever makes a bigger hole in it wins!" I agreed to it. Rapidash and Firestorm stood a few feet apart. I said to Firestorm, "Put everything you've got into your fire blast!" He nodded, "Ninetales!" Trevor said, "Ready, set, go!" We watched as both Firestorm's and Rapidash's bodies glowed brightly, and then they launched their attacks. I had never seen Firestorm launch a larger fire blast! It had to be ten feet tall! 2 huge holes were burned through the old billboard. A couple people ran up to measure the holes. I waited, with my arm around Firestorm, and said to him, "Whatever happens, you did great, Firestorm!" Finally, one of the people said, "The hole from Firestorm's attack is bigger by half an inch!" "Good job, Firestorm!" I shouted, and I hugged my Ninetales friend. Trevor said, "Congratulations! You did great! Tomorrow we'll see if your Tauros' speed is equally impressive as your Vulpix's and Ninetales' flame attacks!" I said, "You're on!"

That night, my Pokemon and I slept in our designated tent. I petted Tauros and said, "I know you'll do your best tomorrow, Tauros. I just want you to know that I'll be proud of you, even if we don't win. Just give it your all!" I then scratched under his horns, which he still loves for me to do to this day! After that, I lay my head on his side and fell asleep, with Flamefox, Firestorm, Jolteon, and Vaporeon curled up to me. Scyther was never really the affectionate type, and preferred to sleep over by himself.

The next morning, after breakfast, everyone got ready for the race. I ran into Trevor and Edward again. "Good luck, guys!" I said to them. Edward said, "Yeah, thanks! You too!" and Trevor said, "You'll need it to beat me! It's not a fire attack contest this time!" After he walked away, I commented to Edward, "You know, Trevor seems like a nice guy and everything, but he also seems a little full of himself." Edward said, "Don't hold it against him. He's very competitive, and has won this race for the past 3 years, plus he's won many other races. Sometimes he lets that get to his head. But he really is a great guy!" I walked Tauros to the starting line. I had all of my other Pokemon back inside their pokeballs, except for Flamefox and Firestorm, who decided to unofficially enter the race, Flamefox riding on Firestorm's back! I mounted up on Tauros, and Trevor was already there, with Rapidash, ready to begin the race. Edward came up on his Dodrio, and then other trainers rode up on their Pokemon, including Arcanine, Ponyta, Onix, Nidoking, Stantler, Rhyhorn, Kangaskhan, and a few other rideable Pokemon. There was a man with a Voltorb off to the side. He shouted, "On your marks... get set..." Suddenly the Voltorb used explosion! The Pokemon and their riders were off, before the Voltorb guy could utter "Go!" as he fell over, swirly eyed, next to his Voltorb. Trevor had immediately taken the lead, followed by Edward, then the Arcanine trainer, and Tauros and I were in fourth place, with Firestorm and Flamefox close behind! The first obstacle was just ahead - the riders' Pokemon had to leap over hurdles. Trevor's Rapidash and Edward's Dodrio leapt gracefully over each one. Tauros did an excellent job - he leapt over each one perfectly! "Nicely done, Tauros!" I said to him as he continued to run ahead, trying to catch up with the others. Firestorm also handled it quite gracefully. I looked behind to see the Rhyhorn trip over the hurdles, knocking them down, which slowed down the racers behind him. Next up were huge logs lined up a few yards apart, which Rapidash, Dodrio, Tauros, and Firestorm all leapt over with great ease. Then the path led up a hill. Tauros continued to run, up to the top of the hill. Down the other side, it was very rocky. Rapidash leapt from one rock to another, as did Dodrio. "If they can do it, we can do it!" I said to Tauros. He also leapt from rock to rock, until we reached the bottom of the hill, followed by Firestorm and Flamefox. Tauros sped up, and he passed the Arcanine trainer. We were now in third place, as he continued to gallop ahead. It was still Trevor in the lead! Even though we were in third place, I thought Tauros was doing extremely good! All that riding between cities was paying off! As we ran along level ground, we passed Edward, and I waved at him, smiling. He just gave me kind of a dirty look. I could see Trevor just yards ahead of us. Firestorm and Flamefox were still right behind us. Edward was still in third, followed by the Arcanine, Stantler, Ponyta, and Rhyhorn trainers. Everyone else was way behind! The next big obstacle was just ahead. There was a huge, muddy swamp, with large boulders forming a sort of path, but the Pokemon had to leap from boulder to boulder. I watched as Rapidash easily leapt from rock to rock, and Tauros did, as well. But he didn't coordinate his next leap quite right, and missed the rock. Instead, he landed in the mud! It wasn't deep mud, only about a foot and a half, but it was so thick, it significantly slowed him down as he walked through it towards the next boulder. Edward, as well as the Arcanine, Stantler, and Ponyta trainers all passed us! The Rhyhorn also missed the rock, and fell into the mud, but in the process, he tripped the Nidoking and Kangaskhan, sending them into the mud, as well. The Onix trainer didn't even try to cross the swamp! Tauros finally got onto a boulder, where Firestorm and Flamefox were waiting for us, and he continued to leap from boulder to boulder. We were gradually catching up. Once we hit firm ground again, he went full throttle, and passed the Ponyta, Stantler, and Arcanine trainers again. We were doing good! My fire foxes kept up with us, no problem! As we continued ahead, I couldn't believe my eyes - Edward had taken the lead! We gradually caught up with Trevor, as Tauros increased his speed. Then I saw the next big obstacle - a lake, with large rocks that stuck up from under the water. Again, the Pokemon had to leap from rock to rock to get across. I thought, "It's pretty dangerous for Rapidash to do that! If he falls into the water, his external flames could be put out on his mane and tail! That could be fatal." Dodrio leapt from rock to rock with great ease, as did Rapidash. So, Tauros also leapt from rock to rock, followed by Firestorm. All of a sudden, I saw Rapidash just miss the next rock. He got only his front legs onto it. He tried to pull himself up, but lost his grip and went under water! "Trevor, Rapidash!" I shouted. As soon as Tauros leapt onto that rock, I jumped off his back. Trevor was holding onto Rapidash, who was almost unconscious, in the water - his flames were out! "Vaporeon, Scyther, go!" I shouted, as I released them from their pokeballs. Vaporeon leapt into the water and swam towards Trevor and Rapidash, while Scyther flew over to them. "Trevor, grab hold of Vaporeon. Scyther, grab Rapidash and bring him over here!" The other racers, in the meantime, passed all of us. I heard Scyther yell, "Scyther!" Trevor said, "I think Rapidash is too big for Scyther to pick up! We have to get him out of the water!" I looked at Tauros and asked him, "Can you swim?" He nodded, and jumped into the water with a big splash! He paddled over with his front legs, and went underneath Rapidash. Then, with Rapidash on his back, he paddled back over to the rock. Vaporeon brought Trevor over. "Good job, Tauros!" I said, as he shook himself off, getting me all wet, as Scyther and I pulled Rapidash onto the rock. Rapidash lay there, unconscious. Trevor said, "This is all my fault! I'm too competitive. I asked too much of Rapidash!" I said, "It was an accident. You can't blame yourself. Now we have to get him dried off. Flamefox, Firestorm, do a continuous flamethrower just over Rapidash!" They did so, and the heat from their flames gradually dried Rapidash's fur, mane, and tail. After a while, the flames on his mane and tail began to burn again, and he opened his eyes. "Rapidash!" Trevor said, and he hugged his fire horse. "Thank goodness" I said to my Pokemon. Suddenly, Edward came riding over on his Dodrio, and he yelled, "What happened? I didn't see either of you behind me as I neared the finish line, so I knew something must be wrong. I'm glad I turned around and came back!" Trevor said, "We had a little accident, but we're all right now, thanks to Joe and his Pokemon", and he petted his Rapidash on the head. I said, "It was no big deal." Trevor then asked Edward, "You really gave up the race to come back looking for me?" Edward answered, "What are friends for?" To that, Trevor said, "Too bad you gave up your one and only chance ever to beat me. But thank you."

The winner of the race ended up being the trainer with the Arcanine. But in addition to having a ceremony for the winner of the race, this year they had a special award made up just for me for displaying outstanding sportsmanship and helping out a competitor in need. After the ceremony, I got ready to leave once again. Trevor said, "Thanks again for forfeiting the race to help me and Rapidash. I hope someday we can have a rematch." I replied, "It was no problem. And I look forward to a rematch!" Edward said, "Well, it was good to meet you and race with you." I said, "Same here. I hope all of our paths cross again someday." With that, I mounted up on Tauros, and my Pokemon and I continued en route to Olivine City.


	24. Chapter 23: A Real Steel

Chapter 23 - A Real Steel

We were about 3/4 of the way to Olivine City, when I decided to set up camp for the early evening. All of my Pokemon were out of their pokeballs and helped me set up camp. "We need some wood for the fire. Scyther, do you think you could go cut up some dead trees and bring the logs back here for me?" "Scyther!" he obligingly replied, and he flew off to look for some. Then I said, "We could also use some fruit. There were berry bushes a little ways back. Who'd like to go back and pick some?" "Vulpix!" Flamefox excitedly replied, as he jumped up and down. "All right, Flamefox. Here you go" I said, and I handed him a small basket. He took the basket in his mouth and ran off in the direction of the berry bushes. The rest of my Pokemon and I continued to set up camp. Once we were done, they rested, while I started to get ready to cook dinner. I wanted to have everything set so as soon as Scyther brought back some wood, all I had to do was start the fire. All of a sudden, I heard the sounds of snapping twigs, and the sounds gradually drew closer. My other Pokemon heard them as well, propped up their ears, and then they became suddenly evasive. "What is it, guys?" I asked them. We were not alone. Something was prowling around, and my Pokemon did not like it. I loudly asked, "Is that you, Flamefox and Scyther?" Firestorm and Tauros stood with their backs to me, ready to protect me, while Vaporeon and Jolteon started to head in the direction of the sounds to check them out. Suddenly, out from the bushes leapt a Nidorino, Raticate, and Pinsir. "What the..." I began to ask, when the Nidorino leapt at me! Firestorm launched a fire blast at it, but it was unaffected! We all jumped out of the way as it landed right where I had just been standing! Then the Raticate leapt at me, and Tauros hit it with a heat butt. I heard a loud "clunk", as if Tauros had hit something metal, and he fell to the ground, dazed, while the Raticate stood, unaffected. "What is going on?" I loudly asked, confused. Jolteon launched a thunderbolt at the Pinsir, and it just stood there, unaffected, like the others. Then a Charmeleon came out of nowhere. Vaporeon hit it with her water gun - and absolutely nothing happened. This was unreal! Raticate leapt at me again, and Tauros hit it with his horn attack. As he hit it, I clearly heard a tearing and scraping sound. The skin on the Raticate had been torn open by Tauros' horns to reveal mechanical workings underneath. Before I could get a better look, the Raticate tackled my Tauros and knocked him to the ground. Before he could stand back up, there was a flash of bright light, and he was gone! "Tauros!" I shouted. The other 3 Pokemon then began to attack mine. Firestorm kept hitting Pinsir with flamethrowers, and it remained unaffected. It then tackled Firestorm, knocked him to the ground, and there was another flash of light before Firestorm disappeared. "Firestorm, no!" I yelled. I jumped up and tackled the Pinsir, myself, out of anger, but it just threw me down with brute force. Vaporeon tried her water gun against the Charmeleon again and again, but to no avail, and soon, she was also tackled to the ground, before she vanished in a bright light. All I had left was Jolteon. I stood in front of him to protect him, and the 4 super strong Pokemon all tackled me at once and I crashed to the ground. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Jolteon being engulfed by the bright light.

I felt in terrible pain as I awoke to the feeling of my body being shaken. Scyther was shaking me back and forth, trying to get me to come to. As I opened my eyes, Flamefox ran over to me and started licking my face. I could taste my bloody lip in my mouth. Then I sat up and said, "Flamefox, Scyther, thank goodness you guys are okay. But what was that all about? Those Pokemon were unstoppable!" Flamefox then ran over to the spot where Tauros had been battling the Raticate, and he shouted, "Vullll vulpix!" "What is it, Flamefox?" I said as I attempted to stand up, but then I started to fall back down. Scyther caught me before I did. Then he helped me to stand up, and also helped me walk over, as I was still a little wobbly. There on the ground by Flamefox was shrapnel and what appeared to be broken microchips. "This is from that Raticate" I said, as I picked up a piece to observe it more closely. "Something very strange is going on here. We have to find those Pokemon and figure out what they did with Firestorm, Tauros, Vaporeon, and Jolteon. But where did they go after they attacked us?" "Scyther, scyther!" my Scyther exclaimed. "You saw which way they went?" I asked him. "Scyther!" he shouted, and nodded. "It's up to us to find and rescue our friends, wherever they are. Come on, Flamefox! Let's follow Scyther!" Scyther took to the air and flew above as Flamefox and I followed him down below on the ground. "Where are you leading us, Scyther?" I asked him. "Scyther!" he shouted, and pointed his scythes up ahead. As Flamefox and I reached a clearing, we could see a large, old, seemingly abandoned factory building, in the middle of nowhere. "Now this is strange" I said. We snook up to the back door and I tried to open it. "It's locked!" I said. "Scyther, use your fury cutter." He did so, and slashed at the old door with his scythes, and demolished it to sawdust. "Good work, Scyther!" I exclaimed. Flamefox, Scyther, and I entered the old building. It was pretty spooky inside. We walked down seemingly abandoned hallways. "Are you sure this is where you saw those Pokemon go, Scyther?" I asked him. He nodded. "Flamefox, see if you can pick up the scent of any of the others". My Vulpix put his nose to the ground, and we followed him as he walked ahead.

As we continued to walk, Flamefox led us downstairs. "Vulpix" he exclaimed. "They're up ahead?" I asked him. He nodded, and we all ran up the hallway. I heard activity just ahead. All of a sudden, the Pinsir and Raticate from earlier jumped out at us. I could now clearly see the gap in Raticate's skin, exposing circuitry and mechanical workings underneath, as well as hanging wires, most likely also damaged by Tauros' horn attack. "They're not real Pokemon!" I said to Flamefox and Scyther. "Flamefox, I have an idea. Aim your flamethrower at the exposed area on Raticate!" He did so, and launched a steady stream of flames into the mechanical workings. They became so hot, that the mechanical Raticate began to overheat, and smoke began to come out from it's ears, nose, and mouth. The Pinsir was about to jump Flamefox, but Scyther stopped it, and attempted to wrestle it to the ground. Then he used his fury cutter on the mechanical Pinsir, which slashed off the fake outer skin to reveal an entire robotic skeleton of Pinsir. The now fully metal robot whacked Scyther with it's arm, and knocked him down. Meanwhile, Flamefox continued his steady stream of flames at the mechanical Raticate, and it finally burst into flames from the extreme heat and it fell over onto the floor, destroyed. Then Scyther got back up and slashed at the wires on the mechanical Pinsir skeleton, which caused it, also, to fall over, no longer functional. My Pokemon had successfully destroyed 2 of the mechanical Pokemon replicas, but I knew there were more. The questions now were "who built them?" and "where were my other Pokemon?" Suddenly, I heard rumbling. We looked to see a Golem come rolling at us from down the hall. "Now what?" I asked. It rolled right up to us and stood up. Flamefox and Scyther were both pretty worn out. Then there were 2 flashes of light, and my last 2 pokemon vanished before my eyes. "What did you do with them?" I shouted at the Golem. Suddenly, he blew a powder at me from his nose, and I felt myself blacking out again, and I fell onto the floor.

This time when I came to, I was tied to a chair, in a room full of robotic parts, as well as some half assembled mechanical Pokemon skeletons and a lot of fully assembled ones, with no outer skins yet. There were 2 people dressed as scientists, a man and a woman. They had their backs to me as they assembled more robotic Pokemon skeletons, until I yelled, "What did you do with my Pokemon?" They turned to me, and the man said, "I see you finally came to. That sleep powder we put in robotic Golem is pretty potent! Your Pokemon are fine. It wouldn't suit our purposes to harm them. They're right on the table." There were 6 pokeballs on a table next to him. He continued, "Thank you for volunteering for our little test, not that you had much choice. You see, we wanted to find out how reliable our robotic Pokemon, complete with built-in pokeballs, and skin that's protective against most special attacks, would be before we presented them to the boss. Of course, I see we still have some bugs to work out, as your Scyther and Tauros have shown us, but we're sure the boss will tell us to proceed building more robotic Pokemon replicas, which we can then use to steal lots of real Pokemon!" I looked at them with contempt and said, "Team Rocket." The female scientist laughed, "The one and only! Of course, now that you're aware of our little operation, you understand we can't possibly let you go." They both laughed, then they walked out of the room. I saw my backpack was also by the table, with my Pokegear inside. I started hopping myself, chair and all, in the direction of the table. I almost reached the table, when I tipped over. Lying on the floor, on my side, tied to a chair, I kicked at the leg of the table. One of the pokeballs fell off the table and it opened. "Scyther!" I heard, as I saw his large green feet in front of my face. "Scyther, thank goodness! Quick, cut these ropes!" He went behind me and sliced the ropes with his scythes. Freed from the chair, I stood up and said, "Thanks, Scyther!" I immediately released my other 5 Pokemon from the pokeballs. "Is everyone okay?" I asked them. They each responded, in unison, with their individual calls. The Team Rocket scientists ran back into the room. The man asked, "How did he get loose?" The woman said, "Never mind! We'll just send the robots after them!" Ten of the robotic Pokemon skeletons came at us. "Jolteon, use your thunderbolt to overload them!" I shouted. "Jolt, jolt!" he yelled, as he launched the electric attack, and he fried all ten robots at once! They all collapsed, but more came at us. Since they didn't have their protective skins, I had a plan! I commanded, "Everyone, exploit their weaknesses! Flamefox, Firestorm, overheat them with flamethrower! Jolteon, keep up the thunderbolts! Vaporeon, use your water gun to short circuit them! Tauros and Scyther, tear at their wires! Go!" Robotic Pokemon skeletons came at us from left and right. Flamefox and Firestorm launched their flamethrowers, which caused the robots to burst into flames. Jolteon's thunderbolts continued to overload the robots, while Vaporeon's water gun made them crackle and sizzle as they short circuited. Scyther slashed at the robots' wires with his scythes, while Tauros did the same using his horns. The robotic Nidorino and Charmeleon came at us next, with their protective skin intact! "Scyther, Tauros, tear off the outer skins with your fury cutter and horn attack! Then tear their wires!" Tauros and Scyther proceeded to do so, and once the mechanical workings were exposed, they were no match for my real Pokemon! We defeated every one of the robotic Pokemon! The Team Rocket scientists just stood there, and clutched each other, as they looked at us in fear. I glared at them, then said, "Let's take out the garbage! Jolteon, thunder!" Jolteon launched his powerful lightning attack on the Team Rocket scientists, and they were shocked out cold! Then I tied them up. When they awoke, Tauros and Scyther were breathing down their necks, and they whimpered in fear. I called the Olivine City Officer Jenny from my Pokegear, and soon heard the police helicopter as it landed outside. Officer Jenny came in and took the Team Rocket agents into custody. She had her men confiscate the remaining robotic parts. She then said to me, "Good work! Thanks to you and your Pokemon, Team Rocket's robot Pokemon plan has been foiled! I'd say they tangled with the wrong trainer!" She then told me, "This building has been on the list to be condemned for quite some time now. In light of what happened here, I think the demolition will be moved up sooner, so no one else can use this building for ill purposes." Since my Pokemon were pretty worn out from the intense battle, Officer Jenny let me ride in the helicopter back to Olivine City. We just made a quick stop to gather up my campsite. Flamefox and Firestorm remained out of their pokeballs, but I recalled the others to let them rest. Once we arrived in Olivine City, I brought my Pokemon to the Pokemon center to be treated. I was also treated for bruises and abrasions. We stayed there for the night to get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, we'd search out the Olivine City Gym!


	25. Chapter 24: The Storm Badge Battle

Chapter 24 - The Storm Badge Battle

The next day, after we awoke and ate, Flamefox, Firestorm, and I began to walk through town, in search of the Olivine Gym. As we walked, I heard a familiar girl's voice say, "Well, hello, stranger!" My fire foxes and I turned around to see our friend, May, from back in Violet City, and standing next to her was a Quilava. "Hi, May!" I exclaimed, as the blond haired girl ran up to us, accompanied by her Quilava. "How are you?" I asked. She answered, "We're doing great, thanks to your help a few months ago. Look, my Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava!" I replied, "Yeah, I noticed that. Great job raising him!" Then I asked, "So, what are you doing here? I'm a little surprised to see you." She said, "We're after our fifth badge!" I almost fell over backwards! "You mean, since the last time we saw you, you've won four badges?!?" I asked her. "That's right" she answered, "Because I believe in my Pokemon, just like Sage Li said I should. Now my Pokemon and I have a strong bond, just like you and your Pokemon!" I then asked her, "Have you caught many Pokemon yet?" She answered, "Oh, a few here and there. I have a strong team now!" I said, "So do I." To that, she said, "Then we'll have to battle sometime. But right now, I'm anxious to find the gym!" I said, "Me, too! Come on, let's go look for it together!" May and Quilava accompanied me and my fire foxes as we walked through the city. We finally found the gym, but when we got to the door, the sign said it was closed! "What? I don't believe it!" I said. We walked across the street to the Pokemon Center and went inside. I asked Nurse Joy, "Do you know why the Olivine Gym is closed?" She answered, "Jasmine, the gym leader, went to look for a sick Pokemon at the lighthouse. I told her I'd go, but she insisted on going herself. She cares very deeply for Pokemon!" May said, "Oh, I hope she finds it and is able to help it!" Nurse Joy said, "Me, too."

As we left the Pokemon Center, May said, "Maybe we should go to the lighthouse and see if Jasmine needs any help." I said, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" Then, without thinking, I let Tauros out of his pokeball, and got ready to mount. Then it occurred to me that May might not have a rideable Pokemon. So I asked her, "Would you like to ride on Tauros with me?" She answered, "Thanks, but I've got my own transportation. Go, Pidgeot!" She released the large bird Pokemon from his pokeball. "Wow, a Pidgeot! Impressive!" I said to her. She climbed up on his back, with Quilava on her back, and said, "Come on, Pidgeot, let's fly to the lighthouse!" With that, Pidgeot took to the air. "Come on, Tauros! Let's follow her" I said to my trusty buffalo-like Pokemon and we were off, Flamefox in my lap, and Firestorm running beside us. We all headed for the lighthouse.

Upon arrival, I could see that May was already there. I recalled Tauros, and May and I went inside the lighthouse, accompanied by Flamefox, Firestorm, and Quilava. It appeared to be abandoned, until we reached the top floor and heard, "Amphaarrrr..." May and I, and our Pokemon, ran ahead to see a brown haired lady holding an Ampharos. She turned to us and asked, "Who are you?" I replied, "I'm Joe, and this is May." May said, "We both went looking for you at your gym, but you weren't there. Nurse Joy told us where you were, so we thought we'd see if you needed any help." Jasmine replied, "How sweet of you. Actually, I could use some help. Ampharos needs a special medicine, only available from my friend on Cianwood Island! If you could go to his pharmacy there and get the medicine, I would be really grateful!" We both said, "Okay!" and went back down to the bottom of the lighthouse.

As we left the lighthouse, I asked, "How are we going to get to Cianwood Island?" May replied, "Well, I can fly there on Pidgeot. Why don't you fly on your Fearow?" I answered, "He's at Professor Oak's Pokemon sanctuary right now. I guess I can swim there with Vaporeon. We've swum together in lakes and ponds already, so I think she can handle this." We walked up to the beach, and May released Pidgeot. With Quilava on her back, she got up on Pidgeot's back and said, "I'll wait for you there!" After they took off, I released Vaporeon from her pokeball. I said to her, "Do you think you can swim me all the way to Cianwood Island? It's a good 2 mile swim!" She smiled at me and said, "Vaporeon!" I asked, "Are you sure?" She nodded, so I took out Flamefox's and Firestorm's pokeballs and recalled them. "Sorry guys. You know I hate to keep you in your pokeballs, but it won't be for too long." I then said to my aqua-skinned water Eevee, "Are you ready?" She exclaimed, "Vaporeon!", as if she was really looking forward to this long swim, and she got into the water. I took off my shoes and socks, and rolled up my pants, before I got on Vaporeon's back, in the water. I held on tightly to her as she swam ahead. I could feel her gracefully gliding through the water. I hoped she'd be okay - I'd sat on her back while she swam before, but not for such a long distance. I knew she could do it, though! She was strong, and made for the water. She swam fast, even with me on her back - she thrust across the water like a speed boat! We reached Cianwood in about half an hour. May was already there, waiting for us. "What took you so long?" she asked. "Actually, I thought we got here pretty quickly" I replied. Then I said, "Good work, Vaporeon! Return and rest!" and I recalled her to her pokeball. I released Flamefox and Firestorm, and May said, "Let's find the pharmacy!" Our Pokemon walked with us to a small village. There were only a few houses, some small buildings, a Pokemon Center, and the pharmacy. We went inside. "Hi there, can I help you?" asked an older man behind the counter. May said, "Jasmine sent us. She needs a special medicine for an Ampharos at the Olivine lighthouse." The man said, "Jasmine, eh? That doesn't surprise me. She cares very much for all the Pokemon in Olivine City. I have exactly what she needs. Hang on!" He went into a back room. I looked out the windows, and across the road, there was the Cianwood Pokemon Gym! "I forgot that Cianwood has a Pokemon Gym!" I exclaimed. May said, "Yeah. The Gym leader is Chuck. He likes to use fighting types. The prize is a Storm Badge if you win." The man came back with a vial. "Here you go" he said, and handed it to May. "Thanks!" May and I responded, and we then left the pharmacy. I said, "May, why don't you go ahead back to Olivine City? I think I'll go battle Chuck." She asked, "Are you sure?" I answered, "Yeah. Only one of us has to deliver the medicine. That way, you can battle Jasmine. If I went back, I wouldn't be able to battle her right away after you battled her, anyway!" May said, "That's true. Okay, well, good luck!" I replied, "Thanks!" With that, she took off on Pidgeot. I said to Flamefox and Firestorm, "I think I'll use Scyther for this battle. Is that okay with you guys?" Flamefox answered, "Vulll!" and Firestorm answered, "Niiine!" We crossed the road and entered the gym. It was more like a fighting dojo inside than a gym. A big man with big sideburns and a mustache came up to me. "And what can I do for you?" he asked me. "My name is Joe, and I challenge you to a gym battle!" He answered, "As a gym leader, I can't turn down an official challenge. I hope your Pokemon are ready to take a beating!" I replied, "We'll see about that!"

I stood on my side of the battle arena, with Flamefox and Firestorm. The announcer came on, "This will be a 2 on 2 battle, no time limit! A Storm Badge is at stake! Begin the battle!" Chuck said, "This Pokemon will show you who's toughest! Go, Primeape!" and he released the fighting monkey-like Pokemon. I responded, "I choose you, Scyther!" and released my mantis-like Pokemon from his pokeball. The opponents stared each other down! "Scyther, use fury cutter!" I ordered. As he flew at Primeape, Chuck shouted, "Primeape, use low kick!" Before Scyther could attack, he was kicked in the chest by Primeape and knocked to the floor. He stood right back up. "Try a wing attack, Scyther!" I commanded. He flapped his wings intensely, and the strong g-force hit Primeape, and knocked him to the floor, but he also stood back up. "Primeape, use seismic toss!" Chuck shouted. As Primeape ran up to Scyther, I ordered, "Scyther, use double team!" Scyther increased his evasiveness by making it appear there were several of him. But Primeape attacked each one until he found the real Scyther, picked him up, and tossed him! He crashed to the ground on his belly, on the other side of the arena. "Scyther!" I shouted, and ran over to him. He turned over and sat up. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Scyther!" he shouted, and stood back up. He was beaten up, but not defeated. "You can win this, Scyther! I know it!" He returned to his spot in the arena. "Primeape, use karate chop!" Chuck ordered. "Scyther, avoid it with agility!" I shouted. Scyther managed to keep avoiding getting hit with Mankey's arms. "Now use thrash, Primeape!" Chuck shouted. Primeape began to violently thrash around, and he hit Scyther several times, and knocked him to the floor again. But the thing about thrash is that it confuses the user after they attack a few times! Seeing Primeape confused, I said, "Now, Scyther! Use heat butt!" Scyther quickly flew at Primeape and their heads crashed into each other. Primeape spun around 3 times, then collapsed to the floor, defeated! "Primeape is unable to battle! Round one goes to Joe and Scyther!" the announcer said. Scyther began to fall backwards, but I ran up to him and caught him! I said, "Good work, Scyther! You deserve a rest. Return!" and I recalled him to his pokeball. Chuck said, "Not bad, kid! For my second and final Pokemon, I choose Poliwrath!" and he released the water/fighting frog-like Pokemon. I said, "I have just the thing for that! Go, Jolteon!" and I released my electric spiky-haired dog, for his first gym battle. "Jolteon, use thunderbolt!" I commanded. "Poliwrath, evade it!" Chuck shouted. Poliwrath jumped out of the way, and Jolteon's attack missed! "Use dynamic punch, Poliwrath!" Chuck ordered. "Jolteon, avoid it with agility!" I ordered. He ran around, too fast for Poliwrath, but then Poliwrath managed to anticipate him, and Jolteon took the dynamic punch, and sailed across the arena. The attack had it's desired effect, and Jolteon was confused. "Now use hypnosis!" Chuck shouted. In his confusion, Jolteon couldn't avoid the attack, and Poliwrath's hypnosis sent him to sleep. "Jolteon!" I shouted, and ran into the arena to pick him up. "Jolteon is unable to battle!" the announcer said. Chuck asked, "Would you like to forfeit?" I responded, "Not a chance!" and re-released Scyther. As I held Jolteon, I discussed my battle plan with Scyther. "I know you're tired, Scyther, but I just need you to buy me some time until I get Jolteon awake. Do you think you can hold out?" He looked me in the eyes, nodded, and entered the arena. I was so proud of him in that instant. "Scyther, use fury cutter!" I ordered, as I massaged Jolteon, trying to get him to awaken. "Poliwrath, water gun!" Chuck shouted. As Scyther flew at Poliwrath, Poliwrath launched a powerful stream of water at him, which pinned Scyther to the wall. When Poliwrath stopped, Scyther fell to the floor! "Scyther!" I shouted, as I ran up to him, still holding Jolteon in my arms. Scyther weakly stood back up. "Can you still battle?" I asked him. He nodded, and returned to the arena again. "He's resilient!" Chuck observed. Then he commanded, "Poliwrath, use fury swipes!" I counter commanded, "Scyther, use your slash!" Poliwrath and Scyther came at each other, and were locked in combat, hands and scythes, pushing against each other. "Come on, Jolteon! Wake up!" I said, as I continued to caress my electric dog. "Scyther!" I heard, as Poliwrath finally slammed him to the ground. Just then, Jolteon's eyes opened! As Poliwrath looked over Scyther, I shouted, "Jolteon, thunder!" Before he knew what hit him, Poliwrath was hit full force by Jolteon's powerful lightning attack! Poliwrath was instantly knocked out! "I don't believe it!" Chuck shouted. "Poliwrath is defeated! The winner is Joe!" the announcer said. I ran over to Scyther, and helped him to stand up. "Great work, Scyther and Jolteon!" I said to them. I put Scyther's arm around my shoulder, and put my arm around his to help him stay balanced as I walked him out of the arena. Chuck walked up to us and said, "You and your Pokemon did very well! You've earned this Storm Badge!" I took the badge in my free hand and said, "Thanks!"

Afterwards, I walked Scyther out of the gym, accompanied by Flamefox, Firestorm, and Jolteon. I said, "It's okay, Scyther. Just hang in there. We'll get you to the Pokemon Center and you'll be as good as new." We walked up to, and then inside the Pokemon Center. After their examination, Nurse Joy said, "Scyther and Jolteon will be perfectly fine. But I recommend that you not battle them for a few days. Let them have time to rest and fully heal." I said, "Thanks, Nurse Joy." I recalled Scyther and Jolteon to their pokeballs. Now it was time for us to return to Olivine City.


	26. Chapter 25: Vaporeon's Family

Chapter 25 - Vaporeon's Family

Since Scyther and Jolteon needed time to heal, I decided we wouldn't head back to Olivine City right away, after all. I wasn't planning to use them in our next gym battle, anyway, but this gave me, Flamefox, Firestorm, Tauros, and Vaporeon an excuse to aimlessly walk around the beautiful beaches of Cianwood. As we walked along and took in the beautiful sights, a young male junior trainer ran up to us. He asked, "Hey, you, how about a Pokemon battle?" I confidently answered him, "You're on!" He took out his first pokeball and tossed it, shouting "Go, Venomoth!" The large moth-like Pokemon materialized from the light of the pokeball. I responded, "Okay, Mothra, let's see how good you really are. Go, Firestorm!" My Ninetales jumped into the battle. "Use flamethrower!" I commanded. He launched his flame attack at Venomoth. It's trainer ordered, "Venomoth, evade it!" Venomoth flew out of the way at the last minute, and just missed being hit by Firestorm's flames! "Good, Venomoth! Now use your stun spore!" he shouted. As Venomoth released the stun spore, I commanded, "Use your flamethrower to burn up those spores!" Firestorm's flames incinerated the stun spore attack before it reached him. "Quickly, use fire blast!" I ordered. Firestorm launched the "t-shape" of flames at Venomth, and hit it point blank! The charred Venomoth fell to the ground, defeated! "Venomoth, return!" it's trainer shouted, recalling the burnt moth to it's pokeball. "Good job, Firestorm!" I shouted, and we jumped up in the air and did a high five! The junior trainer took out his next pokeball, and shouted, "Go, Pikachu!" as he threw it in the air. The yellow electric mouse appeared before us and said, "Pika!" as he stood, ready to battle. I responded, "Go, Flamefox! Use quick attack!" "Vulpix!" he said, as he ran at the Pikachu. The trainer quickly commanded, "Pikachu, use your agility!" Flamefox's quick attacks kept missing the swift Pikachu. I needed a different strategy. Then the trainer ordered, "Now use thundershock!" I quickly responded, "Flamefox, now use YOUR agility to avoid the attacks!" Pikachu kept thundershocking, but my Vulpix was even faster than he was, and the electric attacks kept missing him! Then I shouted, "Now use confuse ray, Flamefox!" Flamefox's attack directly hit the Pikachu, and he was now confused and thundershocking himself! "Try shaking it off, Pikachu!" his trainer shouted. It was no good. I finally commanded, "Let's finish this! Use fire spin!" Flamefox's eyes glowed bright white as he released the tornado of flames from his mouth, and they wrapped around the Pikachu. Once the flames dispersed, the charred, swirly-eyed Pikachu fell to the ground, defeated! "Excellent work, Flamefox!" I shouted as I ran up to hug my Vulpix. The trainer recalled his Pikachu and said, "Wow, you're a strong trainer!" I replied, "You're not bad, yourself! Thanks for the battle!" With that, we parted ways.

My Pokemon and I continued to walk along the beach, and I decided to ride on Tauros for a while. Up ahead, on a jetty, I thought I saw something blue moving along the rock outcroppings, but assumed it was just my imagination. As we passed by it, a Golduck leapt out in front of us, taking us all by surprise! He hit Flamefox and Firestorm each with a water gun, which knocked them to the ground, and then he ran off. "Hey!" I shouted, as I jumped off Tauros and ran over to my fire foxes. "Are you guys okay?" I asked them. They replied, "Vul" and "Nine" as they stood up. Then I said, "Vaporeon, after him!" She chased the Golduck into the water, as Tauros, my fire foxes, and I watched from the beach. They kept hitting each other with water attacks, like water gun and bubblebeam, and then Vaporeon used bite on him and Golduck used scratch on her. Finally, my Vaporeon got the better of him, and pinned him against the rocks using hydro-pump! He fell to the ground and she ceased her attack. "Good job, Vaporeon!" I shouted as I ran over. I threw a pokeball at the Golduck and captured him. The pokeball was immediately transported to Professor Oak's Pokemon sanctuary. The next thing I knew, a man was running towards us, and he shouted, "That was marvelous! An excellent battle! You are quite a skilled trainer. Your Vaporeon handled herself beautifully!" I replied, "Thanks" as I stood there with my 4 Pokemon. Then he said, "My name is Bill, and I'm a Pokemon researcher. I'm here on vacation at my beach house, about 2 miles from here. I decided to take a long walk, and I saw your Vaporeon battling that Golduck. I was quite impressed, so I hope you didn't mind my watching." I was stunned. "You're not THE Bill, the famous researcher whose done groundbreaking work studying Eevee evolution, are you?" He answered, "Yes, I am. But I feel you're giving me more credit than I feel I deserve. I haven't done all the research on my own. I'm one of many Pokemon researchers engaged in the subject." I replied, "Yes, but your research has been published in text books!" He was obviously very modest and he jumped to another subject. He knelt down by my Vaporeon, stroked her head, and said, "Your Vaporeon is very impressive! She looks like you've raised her very well. If I may ask, where did you get her from?" I answered him, "As an Eevee, she was abandoned by someone in Azelea Town. She was eating out of people's garbage. Officer Jenny was going to have her sent to Mr. Fuji's house in Kanto, but I convinced her to let me take her in. We had a very rocky start because she loved water, even as an Eevee, and I couldn't keep her from running off and jumping into people's pools, or running away from battles to go swimming instead. But in time, we worked things out. I promised her that one day, I'd evolve her into a Vaporeon, and I kept that promise. She's been happier ever since she evolved, and has been a valuable member of my team for a long time!" He looked closely at her, then said, "It's good to see you again, Eve. I was worried about you for a very long time!" and then he hugged her. Okay, I was confused! I looked at Flamefox and Firestorm, then back at Bill and Vaporeon, and asked, "Eve?" Then Bill said, "I lost an Eevee in Goldenrod City, at my house. Eve and her brother, Aqua, both loved the water, and and I had the same problem - they kept running off to people's pools. I, too, planned to evolve both of them into Vaporeons. However, one night, while I was out, Eve and Aqua somehow got loose. I found Aqua swimming in a neighbor's pool, but could not find Eve anywhere. My parents and sister turned the city upside-down looking for her. She must have worked her way to Azelea Town. No wonder she was eating out of people's trash cans. That's a long distance. She must have been starving!" I didn't know what to say. He continued, "Thank you for taking such good care of her for me. I'm so happy for this little reunion!" I got defensive and said, "You're welcome, but don't get any ideas! Vaporeon is an integral part of my team, not to mention a very good friend, and I have no intention of giving her up! Not after all we've been through together!" Bill looked at me and said, "Please, there's no reason to get hostile! Obviously you care very much for Vaporeon, as much as I did when I had her. I would never dream of taking her from you. You did an excellent job raising her. I couldn't have done better, myself! I couldn't ask for a more qualified trainer to be raising her." I turned very red, a little embarrassed for my behavior a minute ago, and said, "I'm sorry. Thank you for what you just said." He replied, "That's all right. I meant what I said. Besides, I usually give an Eevee to any trainer I feel is special and qualified enough to handle one. You fit that category perfectly!" Then he said, "Say, how would you like to come back with me to my beach house? I could show you some of my research and you can meet some of your Vaporeon's relatives." I answered, "Sounds like fun!"

My Pokemon and I walked with Bill, back to his beachside house. I recalled Tauros when we arrived, and then Vaporeon, my fire foxes, and I followed Bill inside his house. There were 2 Eevees, a Vaporeon, a Jolteon, and a Flareon, all in a large room designed just for them. My Vaporeon ran up to the 2 Eevees and they started nuzzling and licking each other's faces. Bill said, "Those 2 Eevees are Eva and Edmund, your Vaporeon's parents! The Jolteon and Flareon are her sisters, Shocker and Inferno. And the other Vaporeon is, of course, her brother, Aqua!" The Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon all joined in the little reunion, happy to see their sister again! Vaporeon seemed to really be enjoying this! Soon, we let all the Pokemon outside. My Vaporeon and Aqua got along perfectly together! I let my Jolteon out to play with Shocker, and they also had fun together. Inferno, however, just sat on the beach and when she saw Firestorm, she looked at him, then stuck her nose in the air, closed her eyes, and looked aloof. She was definitely giving him the cold shoulder! Flamefox sat up on my shoulders and we watched as Firestorm slowly approached her and started to sniff her. She quickly opened her eyes, turned her head to face him, and unleashed a fire spin on him! He leapt out of the tornado of flames and ran behind he. He just stood there behind me, cowering. I commented, "She's... scary!" Bill said, "You'll have to excuse Inferno. She gets very jealous of other evolved fire types." I looked behind me at Firestorm and asked, "You're not gonna take that from her, are you?" He looked back at me and nodded. The look in his eyes seemed to say, "Keep that crazy female away from me!" I laughingly said, "You coward!" and Bill also laughed.

While Flamefox, Jolteon, and Vaporeon played with Eevee's siblings and parents outside, Bill showed me some of his recent research in the field of Eevees. Firestorm stuck to me like glue the entire time - I hadn't seen him this afraid of another Pokemon since he was still a Vulpix and we first met Tauros! Anyway, Bill was saying, "Eevee evolutions are one of the greatest mysteries of the Pokemon universe. We are learning more every day. In fact, it was long disputed that Eevee cannot evolve without an elemental stone of fire, water, or thunder, but ancient writings recently discovered tell of Eevees evolving without the aid of a stone, but merely through tameness. More research needs to be done in that area. As of now, only the 3 evolutions are known." I replied, "That is pretty amazing. More Eevee evolutions would be pretty cool! Maybe there'd even be a psychic Eevee!" He replied, "You never know." He continued to explain the origins of Eevee research and what's been discovered about the known forms in recent years. I found it all very fascinating, but at times, boring. Still, it was cool to be getting a lesson from the most well known Eevee researcher in the field!

In the evening, we fed all the Pokemon. I let Scyther and Tauros out to eat, as well. Vaporeon and her brother shared a bowl, as did Jolteon and Shocker, while Eva, Edmund, and Flamefox all shared a bowl at the picnic table, where Bill and I sat. Inferno was eating out of her own bowl, as was Firestorm. After she was finished, she casually walked over to Firestorm, who was minding his own business, eating, and she shoved him over! Then she proceeded to eat his food, as well! I couldn't believe Firestorm was putting up with this! He ran over to Tauros and hid on the other side of him. Flamefox and I both sighed.

After supper, the Pokemon continued to play outside on the beach. Flamefox, Eevee and Edmund played in the sand, as did Inferno, Shocker and Jolteon. Vaporeon and Aqua played on a nearby jetty. Scyther rested up in a tree, while Tauros slept in the grass - and there, sleeping next to him for protection, was Firestorm! I was inside with Bill, when we suddenly heard the Vaporeons yelling. We ran outside! Over on the jetty, our Vaporeons were being attacked by another Golduck! She was using confusion on them, then hitting them with water gun and fury swipes! "Why is that Golduck attacking them?" I asked. Bill said, "She must be the mate of the one you battled and captured before! I don't think she's too happy about it!" I watched as my Vaporeon tried to defend her brother by using hydro-pump on the Golduck, but she was quick, and used body slam on my Vaporeon! Vaporeons siblings and parents ran over towards the jetty, as did Bill, my Pokemon, and I. Inferno leapt onto the jetty to defend her sister and brother. "Inferno, no! She's a water type! Let Shocker and Jolteon handle her!" Bill shouted, but Inferno didn't listen. Instead, she used flamethrower on Golduck, which made her even angrier. She used mega-kick on Inferno, which knocked her off the jetty and back onto the beach. As she lay helpless in the sand, the Golduck launched a powerful water gun at her! Just before it hit, Firestorm leapt in front of Inferno, and took the water gun for her, at full force! "Firestorm!" I shouted. He collapsed to the sand, in front of Inferno. Bill and I both commanded our Jolteons, "Use thunderbolt!" They both launched their powerful electric attacks simultaneously, and knocked out the Golduck! I threw a pokeball and captured her, and the pokeball was transported directly to Professor Oak's Sanctuary - she was with her mate again! Firestorm lay in the sand, near Inferno. Bill and I ran over to them. Inferno managed to stand up and she started licking Firestorm's face. He began to lick her face, as well, as he lay on his side in the sand. Bill said, "Well, they're finally getting along." I said, "Good job, Firestorm!" Bill and I picked him up out of the wet sand and carried him back to the house, where we wrapped him in blankets. He was very worn out and fell right to sleep. Inferno slept right next to him. Bill treated the other Pokemon who had battled, and they would all be fine by morning. He generously offered to let me and my Pokemon spend the night.

The next morning, Firestorm, Inferno, Vaporeon, and Aqua were all fully restored after a good night's rest. They all played together outside, even Firestorm and Inferno. I was happy to see them getting along together. I decided to leave at mid-afternoon. I thanked Bill for the educational visit. He said, "Feel free to stop by and visit me in Goldenrod City anytime!" I think all of my Pokemon hated to leave, especially Firestorm, but he and Inferno exchanged goodbye licks before we headed out. I recalled all of my Pokemon to their pokeballs except Vaporeon, who swam me back to Olivine City.


	27. Chapter 26: A Long Awaited Battle

Chapter 26 - A Long Awaited Battle

When we reached the beaches of Olivine, I recalled Vaporeon to let her rest, and released Flamefox and Firestorm from their pokeballs to walk with me. We walked into town and as we were walking, I saw May in the park, sitting on a bench with her Quilava. "Hey there!" I shouted. May turned around. "Well, you finally made it! What took you so long? I thought you were going to Cianwood and then coming right back?" she asked me. I responded, "Well, it was a tough battle, and Scyther and Jolteon needed time to rest afterwards, so I took a day off. We met Bill, the famous Pokemon researcher, and found out my Vaporeon was his at one time. He introduced us to her family." She said, "How cool! What a small world! So, how did you do at Cianwood Gym?" I answered, "See for yourself!" and showed off my Storm Badge. "Cool! Check mine out!" she responded, showing me her Mineral Badge. I then asked her, "So, you waited for me to come back?" She said, "Yeah. We never did have our battle you know! Do you think you're up to it?" I answered her, "We just got back. Maybe I should bring my Pokemon to the Pokemon center first..." She said, "Well, if you don't feel up to it, you could just admit my superiority." To that, I replied, "No way! You want a battle, you've got one!" She said, "That's more like it! Let's do it!" We walked into an open grassy area of the park. "Okay, first up, I choose Quilava!" May said. I really wanted to use Vaporeon for this battle, but I knew she was still tired from the long swim. "I choose Tauros!" I responded, and released my big buffalo from his pokeball. "Quilava, use rollout!" she commanded. I told Tauros, "Use horn attack!" Quilava rolled up into a ball and quickly rolled at Tauros, as Tauros charged at Quilava. They met with a crash, and Tauros' horns sent Quilava flying backwards into the air! He crashed to the ground on his back. "Quilava, no!" May shouted. "Excellent, Tauros!" I yelled. May knelt by her Quilava and asked him, "Are you okay?" He stood back up, ready to battle. "He's resilient" I observed. She said, "Quilava, try a flamethrower." I commanded, "Tauros, use take down!" Quilava launched his flame attack, and Tauros charged right through it! Even I was impressed! He proceeded to charge towards Quilava. "Quilava, look out!" May shouted, but to no avail - Tauros clobbered her Quilava, and he again crashed to the ground. I thought this was it for sure! May ran over to her Quilava again. "Quilava!" she shouted, as he lay on the ground, not moving. "I think it's safe to say we won this round, Tauros!" I said excitedly, jumping up and down. All of a sudden, Quilava began to glow! I stopped jumping and my jaw dropped. "It can't be..." I began to say. Her Quilava increased in size, and when he stopped glowing, he had fully evolved into Typhlosion! "You can still beat him, Tauros! Use take down!" I commanded, in an encouraging tone. May commanded, "Typhlosion, use fire punch!" As Tauros charged, Typhlosion made a fist of flames, and punched in Tauros' direction. The impact sent Tauros flying backwards to the ground! "Tauros!" I shouted. "Now use flame wheel!" May shouted. Typhlosion released fire from his mouth that formed a wheel shape and rolled quickly at Tauros! "Get out of there, Tauros!" I shouted, but it struck him, and he was officially knocked out! "Tauros, return! Not bad, May!" I said, as I recalled Tauros to his pokeball. "Thanks! You're pretty tough, yourself!" she answered back. I still wanted to hold back Vaporeon. "Firestorm, you're up! Looks like it's fire versus fire!" I said. My Ninetales and her Typhlosion stared each other down. "Typhlosion, use rollout!" she commanded. "Firestorm, use dig!" I shouted. As Typhlosion rolled at Firestorm, my Ninetales burrowed under the ground. Typhlosion kept rolling around, but Firestorm remained underground. "What's the matter? Is your Ninetales afraid?" May mockingly asked me. I answered her, "You'll see!" As Typhlosion rolled, Firestorm felt where he was from the vibrations under the ground. Suddenly, as Typhlosion passed over him, Firestorm shot up from the ground in a fury of dirt, and struck Typhlosion hard! He flew up high, into the air, then crashed to the ground! He was finally defeated! "Good job, Firestorm!" I shouted, and I hugged him. "Typhlosion, return! Good effort, my friend!" May said, recalling her Pokemon. Then she said, "Get ready for Pokemon #2! Go, Blastoise!" I couldn't believe my eyes! I knew Firestorm didn't stand a chance against a strong water type like that! "Firestorm, you better sit this one out! I choose you, Jolteon!" I said, releasing my electric dog from his pokeball. "Blastoise, water gun!" May immediately ordered. Her large, turtle-like Pokemon shot heavy streams of water from the 2 huge water cannons on his back, which pinned Jolteon against a tree! "Jolteon!" I yelled. May was proving herself to be the most formiddable trainer I'd battled so far! After the water gun ceased, Jolteon fell to the ground, but landed on all fours! "Jolteon, thunderbolt!" I yelled. Jolteon launched lightning from his spiky fur and hit the Blastoise! It was a direct hit, but Blastoise still stood! "Blastoise, use body slam!" May ordered. "Jolteon, avoid it with your agility!" I responded. Jolteon quickly moved out of the way as Blastoise jumped at him, and Blastoise hit the ground! He stood back up, a little dazed. "Are you okay, Blastoise?" May yelled to him. "Blaaaast..." he said, putting his hand on his head, then lowering it back to his side. "Jolteon, try thunder!" I yelled. Jolteon took in lightning from the sky and launched it at Blastoise, but he jumped out of the way just in time. "Blastoise, use hyper beam!" May ordered. "What?" I loudly asked, surprised. Blastoise shot a bright beam of powerful energy from his mouth, which hit Jolteon, and he crashed to the ground, defeated! "Jolteon, return!" I shouted. "Great! Jolteon was my best chance! Now what?" I thought to myself. It was a long shot, but I had a plan. "Firestorm, go! Use headbutt!" I yelled. "Blastoise, use water gun!" May shouted. But she forgot one very important fact - after a Pokemon uses hyper beam, they can't attack for one turn, because it takes so much energy! Firestorm leapt full speed at Blastoise and it was a point blank hit! Ninetales knocked out Blastoise! "Blastoise, return!" May said, recalling him. "Awesome job, Firestorm! You're a real powerhouse!" I said to him. May then said, "Next up, I choose Raichu!" and released the large electric mouse. "Firestrom, be careful! Use fire blast!" I ordered. Firestorm launched the "t" shape of flames at Raichu. "Avoid it with your agility, Raichu!" she yelled. Her Raichu was quick, and avoided being hit. "I know! Use your dig again, Firestorm!" I commanded. He burrowed under the ground again. Raichu just stood there. "You know what to do, Raichu!" May said. I didn't like the sound of this. Firestorm shot up from the ground underneath Raichu, and both of them were temporarliy airborne. "Now, Raichu!" May shouted. While they were both in the air, and Firestorm couldn't run away, Raichu used thunder! Firestorm took a direct hit! Raichu landed on his feet, and Firestorm crashed to the ground, unconscious! "Firestorm!" I yelled, and ran over to pick him up. I carried him off to the side. "Good work, Raichu!" May exclaimed, hugging him. I caressed Firestorm and said, "I know you did your best!" Then I shouted, "Go, Scyther!" and released him from his pokeball. He was all rested up, ready for battle! "Use fury cutter, Scyther!" I shouted. May yelled, "Watch out, Raichu! Use your agility!" I yelled, "Use your agility to keep up with him, Scyther!" They were both fast! But Firestorm's attack had weakened Raichu, and my Scyther was fully rested, so he had the advantage! Scyther finally caught up with Raichu, and attacked him full force! Raichu was defeated! "Raichu, return!" May shouted, recalling him to his pokeball. I exclaimed, "Way to go, Scyther!" and we high fived, my hand and his scythe! Then May said, "Go, Pidgeot!" and released her large bird from his pokeball. "Use fly!" she commanded. "You do the same, Scyther!" I yelled. They both flew at each other, giving and taking hits, but neither one was making any headway. "Use wing attack, Pidgeot!" May commanded. "Scyther, use slash!" I responded. Pidgeot flapped his wings, and sent powerful g-forces at Scyther, which impacted him. He took the hits, which slowed him down, but he gradually progressed towards Pidgeot, and got close enough to attack. His slash was a critical hit, and knocked Pidgeot from the sky! "Pidgeot, return!" May yelled. Then she said, "Go, Golem!" and released the large rock-type from his pokeball. Scyther was getting tired, but I felt he could do it. "Use wing attack, Scyther!" I shouted. He furiously flapped his wings. "Golem, use defense curl!" May yelled. Golem increased his defense, and the impacts of Scyther's wing attacks were barely felt. Scyther was getting tired. "Now use rock throw!" May ordered. Golem began throwing large rocks at Scyther. "Use your agility to avoid them, Scyther!" I shouted. He tried, but it was no good. He was just too tired, and he took a boulder directly to the chest. He crashed to the ground, defeated. "Scyther, return!" I shouted. Only 2 Pokemon left. I had no choice. "Vaporeon, go!" I shouted, and released her from her pokeball. "I know you're still tired, Vaporeon, but I know you can win this for me! Use hydro-pump!" May yelled, "Watch out, Golem!" But it was no good. Vaporeon's strong water attack hit the slow Golem, and he was severely weakened. May shouted, "Use self destruct!" Golem began to glow. "Vaporeon, watch out!" I yelled. Then there was a blinding flash of light and a loud explosion. Golem fell to the ground, knocked out, as did Vaporeon. "Vaporeon, return!" I said, recalling her to her pokeball. May did the same with Golem. I turned to Flamefox, my last Pokemon standing, and said, "This last battle is up to you. Do your best, my friend!" Then May said, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this. I only caught this Pokemon recently, and haven't trained her well yet. But here goes! Go, Amber!" The pokeball was airborne and when I saw the Pokemon it released, I said, "No way!" Standing before us was a Vulpix, with a cute little pink bow in her hair. "Amber, I know I haven't had you for long, but I believe in you! Do your best!" I was literally stunned. She commanded, "Use your quick attack!" I just stood there and watched as her Vulpix charged at mine. I was very hesitant. Finally, I tearfully shouted, "Flamefox, return!" May's Vulpix stopped in her tracks and looked at me, Flamefox looked at me, and May looked at me. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I can't go through with this! I forfeit!" I said, with my head down, tears rolling down my eyes. She said, "You can't quit now! Not when we're so close to the end of our battle!" I replied, "I can't stand to see our Vulpixes hurting each other!" as I wiped away my tears with my sleeve. She said, "It's just a trainer battle! They'll be fine afterwards. We'll just take them to the Pokemon center and they'll be as good as new!" I said, "It hurts me to see a Vulpix get hurt, even if it's not mine. I feel a very close bond to Vulpixes. And mine is so much more experienced than yours, that I'm afraid he'll really hurt her." I fell to the ground on my knees and looked down. I never felt this way before! May ran over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Joe. We'll end the battle as a draw, okay? How does that sound?" I pulled myself together and said, "No, no, that wouldn't be fair to you. You're right! They'll be fine after the battle. We really should finish it, after all the work our other Pokemon put into it." She said, "Are you sure?" I answered, "Yeah. Let's do it!" So it was Vulpix versus Vulpix! "Amber, use your quick attack!" May again ordered. "Flamefox, use your's, too!" I commanded. They ran at each other and kept striking each other with quick attacks. "Amber, use confuse ray!" May shouted. She did so, and Flamefox became confused. "Try to shake it off, little guy!" I yelled. "Cool! Now use ember!" May ordered. Amber shot out the small fire attack, which hit Flamefox, but didn't do much damage. He remained confused. "Hit him with quick attack now, Amber!" May commanded. Flamefox took the hits, and couldn't defend himself because of his confusion. However, after one last hit, he shook off his confusion! I felt really awful about it, but I shouted, "Flamefox, use flamethrower!" He launched the strong fire attack at Amber, and I felt terrible as I watched her become engulfed by the flames. "Flamefox, stop!" I shouted. He did so, and Amber collapsed to the ground. "Amber!" May shouted, and ran to her Vulpix. "I'm so sorry, May!" I said to her, as my eyes watered up again. She picked up her Vulpix and said, "That's okay, Joe. Amber will be fine, I promise you. Let's take all of our Pokemon to the Pokemon Center right now!" I said to Flamefox, "We won, buddy." I didn't have the heart to say "Good job."

After a visit to the Pokemon Center, all of our Pokemon were perfectly fine. May and I sat on the park bench while Amber and Flamefox played together in the grass, along with our other Pokemon. She said to me, "See? Good as new!" I replied, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I got so upset before. I don't know what came over me." She said, "That's okay. You really care about Pokemon, especially Vulpixes. I understand." I then said, "You know, you really surprised me with your Blastoise! I never saw that hyper beam coming!" She said, "Your Ninetales is capable of learning that attack, you know! I can help you teach him if you want!" I said, "I think I'd like that." I then asked her, "Do you think you'll be here long, or are you anxious to get to Cianwood?" She said, "I think I can hang around for a little while." I said, "Good. It's nice to have company once in a while." She agreed, and we watched our Pokemon play in the park.


	28. Chapter 27: A Blossoming Friendship

Chapter 27 – A Blossoming Friendship & the Sixth Gym Battle

"You can do it! Hyper beam, Firestorm!" May shouted. I just watched in amazement as Firestorm launched the powerful beam of energy from his mouth! Then May said to me, "There you go! Your Ninetales now knows hyper beam! Just don't forget, he can't attack for one turn after he uses it!" I just looked at her in amazement and said, "Thanks, May!" She said, "You're welcome. It's the least I could do. After all, you helped me to train Cyndaquil, gave me the confidence to evolve him, and helped me to believe in myself as a trainer." She just completely astounded me – this was not the same little girl we met in Violet City who couldn't even get her Cyndaquil to do a decent ember attack. Now she was so full of confidence in herself and her Pokemon, she reminded me of me! Then she asked me, "Did you ever try flying on your Fearow to other cities?" I replied, "No. He flew me, Flamefox, and Firestorm out of danger once, but we were too heavy for him – he could only fly us a few miles." She said, "That's a lot of passengers. I'm sure if it had been just you, he would've done fine. If you switch him back into your team, I'll help you to teach him to fly better, and then you can fly on Fearow anywhere!" I said, "Thanks, but I like riding Tauros from town to town. There's just something about the wind in my face as he gallops ahead." I was surprised to hear May respond, "Yeah, actually, I know what you mean. As much as I like to fly on Pidgeot's back, I prefer riding on my… oh, I forgot, I switched her out when I got Amber! Let's go to the Pokemon Center! I have to call Professor Elm and do a Pokemon switch!" As she ran ahead, I asked, "Which Pokemon?" She yelled back, "You'll see…" and continued running ahead, accompanied by Amber and Typhlosion. I looked at Flamefox and Firestorm, shrugged, and we ran after her.

When we arrived at the Pokemon Center, May was just getting off the video phone with Professor Elm. She was saying, "Thanks, Professor! I know you'll take good care of Typhlosion for me. Talk to you soon!" I walked over to her and asked, "You switched out Typhlosion? But you just evolved him!" She answered, "I know, but little is known about Cyndaquil's final evolved form. I guess I should explain – Cyndaquil and Totodile are recently discovered Pokemon, native only to Johto, and Professor Elm thought they might make good starters, so he gave them out to a few select trainers. The catch was, he wanted them back when they reached their final evolved forms so he can study them and learn more about them for their eventual inclusion into pokedexes worldwide!" I said, "Wow! Everywhere else, you usually get Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle as starters. You're pretty lucky!" She replied, "Yeah, but you're pretty lucky, youself – you got to start with a Vulpix!" I looked at Flamefox, and we smiled at each other. Then May continued, "Anyway, come on with me outside! I want to show you my riding Pokemon!" We went outside, she tossed the pokeball, and shouted, "Go, Fierymane!" The pokeball released a Ponyta! She whinnied, and May ran over to hug her. "It's been a little while, Fierymane! I missed you" she said, as she hugged her. Then May asked me, "How do you like her? Cute, huh?" and then said, "Fierymane, meet Joe, Flamefox, and Firestorm." I walked over to Fierymane and said, "Hey there!" and I reached out my arm to pet her. May warned me, "Be careful! Ponyta's mane and tail are made of flames! She won't burn anyone she trusts, but she doesn't know you!" I heard her, but I just had this feeling, and I walked right up to Fierymane and began to pet her. It didn't burn at all, and she lowered her head to nuzzle me. "I… don't believe it! She just met you and she already trusts you! You definitely have some kind of bond with Pokemon!" May exclaimed. As I petted Fierymane, I said, "I don't know how… somehow I just knew she wouldn't burn me." May said, "Well, anyway, I do know what you mean about riding your Tauros between towns. In fact, you're the one who inspired me to catch Fierymane, so that I would have a Pokemon to ride between towns, too! But I switched her out when I caught Amber, and missed her a lot!" Then I said, "Hey, how about a race? You and Fierymane versus me and Tauros!" She said, "You're on! Let's go!" At that, she leapt onto her Ponyta, and they ran off! "Hey, that's not fair!" I shouted after her. Then I released Tauros from his pokeball, leapt up on his back, and said, "Catch up with them, buddy! We'll show her!" We ran ahead, accompanied by Flamefox and Firestorm, and we caught up with May, Fierymane, and Amber. "You may have cheated to get ahead of us, but we'll show you who's faster!" I said. "We'll see!" May answered. Tauros and Ponyta kept up with each other for miles. Finally, in the middle of an open meadow, May said, "First one to touch that tree up ahead wins!" I answered, "Fine with me!" and our Pokemon both gallopped ahead. It was very close, but May reached out her arm and touched the tree first! "I win, I win!" she gloated. I said, "Big deal! One little race!" She asked, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" I answered, "No." Then she said, "You did pretty good! You ALMOST beat me! Now let's take a break!"

We decided to sit under a big tree and let all of our Pokemon out. Flamefox, Amber, and Firestorm all played, while Tauros and Fierymane grazed. Our other Pokemon enjoyed being out, as well. "You know, its funny – I never named any of my Pokemon except for Flamefox and Firestorm" I observed to May. She said, "Yeah, I only named Amber and Fierymane. Nicknames are hard to come up with – and then you hate to switch them out!" I said, "But Bill named all of his Eevees." May replied, "Well, you told me he had a lot of them. He probably did that to tell them all apart." I said, "That's true, I suppose." Then May asked me, "So, what do you want to do? I mean, after you finish the Pokemon League?" I answered, "I guess I'll take some time off, and then enter the Kanto League. Hopefully, after that, I'll have had enough experience to build my own gym! Then I'll be a gym leader!" She said, "That's a great ambition! I'll probably enter the Kanto League after this, too! But I don't want to be a gym leader. I was thinking about maybe going into Pokemon breeding." I replied, "That's a big ambition, too! And I'll bet you'll be a great Pokemon breeder!" She said, "And I;m sure you'll be the toughest gym leader!" I was starting to realize just how much alike we were – we were both strong trainers and we respected each other, but we were also very supportive of each other. I couldn't ask for a better friend. "So what's Crimson Town like?" she asked me. I answered, "Oh, it's a small town in outer Johto. We have a Pokemon Center and a Pokemart, but no gym yet. But I'll change that someday. Anyway, its right next to the Brushfire Woods, named for the strong fire Pokemon that live there, especially Vulpixes! That's where I got Flamefox and Firestorm!" Then I asked, "So where are you from?" She said, "Violet City, where we met! My family has been good friends with Professor Elm for years, so he knew me since I was a baby! I knew I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer pretty early on." I said, "Me, too! And I knew I wanted a Vulpix! I've always felt drawn to them. So, what's your favorite Pokemon, May?" She answered, "I'm not sure. I like so many of them. Probably Ponyta!" and she looked over at Fierymane and smiled at her, then said, "But I've always liked Vulpix, too!". We enjoyed sitting under the shade of the tree for a while and watched our Pokemon. Flamefox and Amber were becoming quite smitten with each other.

As we rode back into town later, I said, "You know, I like us riding together like this. What do you say we ride our Pokemon to the Lake of Rage after I battle Jasmine?" May replied, "I think I'd like that. I've always wanted to see the Lake of Rage. I hear the Gyarados there are actually friendlier than most. You can watch them jump in and out of the water." I said, "That's great! Okay, right after I win my Mineral Badge, we'll go!" May said, "Just don't blow it!"

We arrived in Olivine City again and I recalled Tauros, May recalled Fierymane, and we both entered the Olivine Gym, accompanied only by our fire foxes. Jasmine saw us, and asked May, "You're not here for another badge, are you?" Jasmine and May both laughed. Then May said, "I'm just here to watch my friend, Joe, battle you." Jasmine looked at me and said, "Oh, yes, I remember you from the lighthouse. How did your battle with Chuck go?" I replied, "I won his Storm Badge." She said, "Good for you! Are you ready to battle me for a Mineral Badge?" I confidently replied, "Yes, I am!" We entered her arena. "Is a 3 on 3 battle okay with you?" she asked. "That's fine with me!" I answered. "Then let's begin! Go Magneton!" she said, releasing her first Pokemon. After the steel/electric type appeared, I said, "Go, Flamefox!" She ordered, "Magneton, use zap cannon!" I shouted, "Flamefox, use agility!" He moved quickly, evading the attack. "Now use flamethrower!" He lauched his intense flames at Magneton, and it was a strong attack. I could see Magneton was severely weakened! "Magneton, supersonic!" Jasmine ordered. Magneton released an ear shattering sound, and Flamefox became confused. "Flamefox, try to shake it off!" I yelled. Jasmine said, "Magneton, use thundershock!" Magneton launched the electric attack, which jolted my confused Vulpix. He was still standing afterwards, though. "Flamefox, try to focus! Use your flamethrower again!" I ordered. He tried, but he was still confused, and the attack failed. "Magneton, use sonicboom!" Jasmine commanded. Magneton launched a forceful attack that knocked Flamefox to the ground! "Flamefox!" I shouted and ran over to him. "Are you all right?" I asked him. "Vulpix!" he said, and stood up. The confusion had worn off! "Flamefox, fire spin!" I yelled. He launched the tornado of flames from his mouth, and they spun around, heading for Magneton. "Watch out, Magneton!" Jasmine shouted, but the attack hit, and wrapped up Magneton in flames! That was it! Magneton was defeated! "Magneton, return!" Jasmine said. "Excellent job, Flamefox!" I shouted, and ran to hug him. I picked him up and said, "You deserve a rest after that! We'll let Firestorm have the next battle", and I put him down next to Amber, who licked his face. "You did good in there, Joe! Keep it up!" May said to me. "Thanks, May!" I said to her. Then Jasmine said, "Next up, Magneton!" and released a second Magneton. I said, "Another one? This one's yours, Firestorm!" May said, "Be careful! I think this one's at a higher level than that last one!" Jasmine said, "Magneton, use lock-on!" I thought, "Uh oh! That means the next attack will definitely hit! I've got to think…" Then I commanded, "Firestorm, use dig!" My Ninetales burrowed under the ground. Jasmine ordered, "Try using thunder", but she had to know it would be useless! Magneton launched the powerful electric attack, but Firestorm was unaffected, safe under the ground. Then he shot up from the ground in a fury of dirt! Magneton took a direct hit, but still hovered! "Use double team!" Jasmine yelled. Magneton appeared to multiply! Then Jasmine ordered, "Use tri-attack, Magneton!" I shouted, "Try avoiding it with your agility, Firestorm!" Magneton launched 3 attacks, and Firestorm attempted to avoid all of them, but couldn't tell which was the real Magneton! He got hit by fire, then ice, and then an electric attack which paralyzed him. He couldn't move! Jasmine yelled, "Magneton, finish it with tackle!" I shouted, "Firestorm, please, try a fire blast!" As Magneton quickly hovered at Firestorm, he managed to move his head enough so he was facing Magneton, and launched the "t"-shape of flames at it! Magneton was struck by the powerful fire attack and knocked down! "Way to go, Firestorm!" I shouted, and then picked him up and carried him off to the side, where I gave him some paralyze heal. After Jasmine recalled Magneton number 2, I asked, "What's next? Another Magneton?" Jasmine said, "Not quite! Go, Onix!" and she released the large rock snake from his pokeball. I said, "Oh, piece of cake! Go, Vaporeon!" and I released my water Eevee from her pokeball. Jasmine said, "I figured you'd try using a water type for this battle!" I commanded, "Vaporeon, use hydro pump!" Jasmine commanded, "Onix, use endure!" Vaporeon launched powerful cascades of water at Onix! When she was done, I couldn't believe my eyes – Onix had hardly felt the attack! "Now Onix, use slam!" Jasmine ordered. Onix slammed his large rock snake body against the floor, and the impact sent Vaporeon flying backwards, and she crashed to the floor. She stood back up. "Try it again, Vaporeon!" I said. "Keep using endure, Onix!" Jasmine shouted. Vaporeon's water attacks were not doing much damage against the normally weak against water rock snake. "Now use dig!" Jasmine ordered. Onix burrowed under the ground. "Vaporeon, watch out!" I shouted, but he shot up from the ground, and sent Vaporeon hurtling through the air, and she crashed down again. "Vaporeon!" I shouted and ran over to her. She was too weakened to take much more of this. Then I said to May, "I think I have a plan!" Then I said, "Go, Firestorm! Use hyper beam!" Cured of his paralysis, Firestorm leapt into battle, and launched the powerful beam of energy from his mouth at the Onix! Onix was sent backwards, and crashed to the floor! But he got back up! Firestorm was a sitting duck now! "Hopefully that attack weakened him enough! Try one more hydro pump for me, Vaporeon!" She nodded, and weakly stood up. Again, Jasmine ordered Onix, "Use endure!" Vaporeon launched one last cascade of water at Onix, until she collapsed from exhaustion. Onix roared, then collapsed to the ground! "Yes!" I shouted! I picked up Vaporeon and said, "You did good, girl." I looked at Firestorm and said, "You, too, pal! The 2 of you were great!" Jasmine recalled her Onix and said to me, "You're a very strong trainer, Joe. Here is your Mineral badge!" "Thank you!" I replied, and took the badge in my free hand.  
I brought my Pokemon to the Center afterwards, and soon enough, they were as good as new. We all took a little breather in the park again, but soon, I was on Tauros, May was on Fierymane, and we were all on our way to the Lake of Rage!


	29. Chapter 28: Shock Waves Part 1

Chapter 28 – "Shock Waves"  
Part 1: An Old Friend

We followed the long route that led to the Lake of Rage, May riding her Ponyta, me riding Tauros, and both of us accompanied by our fire foxes. I really liked having the company. I didn't usually have much human contact during our long travels. Anyway, we reached the lake after several hours of travel, and when we arrived, someone was standing on the beach overlooking the lake – a man with brown hair, a black stetson hat, and he stood next to a Rapidash. "It couldn't be…" I loudly said. "What is it?" May asked. I sped Tauros up and he ran us ahead. As Tauros galloped forward, the man turned around. "Trevor?" I asked. "Hi Joe!" he answered. I was quite taken by surprise! "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He answered, "Well, Rapidash and I are taking a little break from the racing circuit! But I still want to keep him in strong racing shape, so we've been riding all over Johto. Since I was in Mahogany Town, I just had to come see the Lake of Rage!" I said, "Oh, well, it's good to see you guys again! Seen any Gyarados yet?" He answered, "No, actually! That seems a little strange!" Then Fierymane came galloping over, with May on her back. I introduced them, "Trevor, this is my friend, May. May, meet Trevor! He's a Pokemon racer!" Trevor tipped his hat, and said, "It's a pleasure!" May exclaimed, "I LOVE your Rapidash!" and she climbed off Fierymane to go pet Rapidash. He replied, "Thanks! Your Ponyta is looking good, too! She reminds me of Rapidash before I evolved him. Are you planning to evolve your Ponyta?" May looked at him and answered, "No way! I don't ever want Fierymane to evolve! I love her just the way she is!" and she ran back over to Fierymane to give her a big hug. All of a sudden, in the lake, I saw a Gyarados leap out of the water and dive back in. "Hey, I saw one!" I shouted. May and Trevor both looked, as did the fire foxes and fire horses. Another of the large water snakes shot into the air from the water and dove back in! We all watched, and soon, there were a whole bunch of Gyarados leaping in and out of the water. It was such an incredible spectacle to see! "It's a good thing these Gyarados are used to people – otherwise, this could be pretty dangerous" Trevor said. Suddenly, I heard a very faint, high pitched sound. "What is that?" I asked. "What's what?" May asked me. "That sound – it's like a high pitched whistle or something" I said. Trevor said, "You know, I thought I heard something, too. It was very faint." May said, "I think you guys are just hearing things" and she continued to pet Fierymane and Amber. All of a sudden, there was an explosion, and we all fell to the ground. "What was that?" May asked. "I'm not sure" I replied. Suddenly, a Gyarados launched a hyper beam at us, which caused an explosion in the ground nearby. "The Gyarados! They're attacking us!" Trevor shouted. "I guess you were wrong about the Gyarados being friendly!" May said. The other Gyardos kept launching hyper beams at us, and I shouted, "Run!" Amber hopped up on May's back and May galloped off on Fierymane, Trevor jumped up on Rapidash and they galloped off, and I released Tauros from his pokeball, got Flamefox up on my shoulders, and we galloped off on Tauros, accompanied by Firestorm. The Gyarados launched hyper beams at us, which kept exploding in the ground behind us. "Must go faster!" I shouted to Tauros. We all managed to outrun the hyper beams, and then we slowed down as we got closer to Mahogany Town. "Why did those Gyarados attack us?" May asked. "I don't know!" I replied. Trevor said, "I'll bet it had something to do with that sound we heard. They started to act up right after we heard it." "I wonder where that sound came from?" I asked. May said, "I hear it now! A high pitched whistle, right?" I said, "Yeah!" Trevor said, "Quiet, you guys! Let's see if we can hear where it's coming from". We sat there, mounted on our Pokemon, and listened. "Mahogany Town! It's coming from the direction of the town!" May exclaimed. Trevor said, "I say we go check it out!"

We rode our Pokemon into town and then recalled them to their pokeballs, except for May's and my fire foxes. The three of us walked through town with Flamefox, Firestorm, and Amber, but something just didn't seem right. There were a lot of mysterious people hanging around. "Stay close together, guys. I don't like this" Trevor said. I said, "We should look for Officer Jenny." Trevor said, "And tell her what? That some Gyarados started hyper beaming us after we all heard a mysterious high pitched sound that came from here? She'd think we're all nuts!" May asked him, "Then what do you suggest?" He said, "I say we look for the source of that sound, ourselves!" I said, "I don't know. I still think we should leave it to the proper authorities…" May said, "Aw, loosen up a little! Trevor's idea sounds like fun to me!" Trevor said to her, "That's the spirit!" I still felt uncomfortable with the idea.

After walking around town for a while, we stopped in front of a Pokemart. "Listen" I said. The sound was definitely coming from this building! It wasn't as faint as it had been before. It was more pronounced now, and seemed to be coming from a satellite dish on the roof. Trevor, May, Amber, Flamefox, Firestorm, and I entered the mart. We walked around inside and looked around. A man asked, "Can I help you?" Trevor said, "Maybe. There seems to be a high pitched sound coming from the satellite dish on your roof. It's really bothering my ears. I know a little about satellite dish repair – maybe I can look at it." The man's face stiffened, as if he had something to hide. He said, "Uh, it must be a bad connection! Yeah, that's it! A bad connection! Excuse me!" and he hurried off. "Now that was odd!" May said. "Ssshhh! Listen you guys!" Trevor said. The high pitched sound grew slightly louder. We followed the sound, and found ourselves in front of a closed door at the back of the mart. "This is no bad satellite TV connection causing that sound! There's more going on here than we're seeing!" Trevor said to us. I asked, "Yeah, but what can we do?" Trevor looked around, then turned the doorknob. "It's not locked!" he said. "We can't just go barging in there!" May said to him. Trevor said, "Come on, where's your sense of adventure? You were the one who said looking for the source of the sound ourselves sounded fun!" She replied, "That was before it involved breaking and entering!" I said, "May is right! If something is going on, we can't just walk right in there!" He said, "Suit youselves!" and slipped inside the opened door. "Your friend is nuts!" May told me. "I know. But I'm not gonna let him do this himself. I'm following him. Are you in?" I asked her. She looked at me, let out a deep breath, and reluctantly said, "Okay." The 3 of us snuck into a hallway on the other side of the door, accompanied by Flamefox, Amber, and Firestorm. We walked ahead, and the hallway turned left, and ahead was another corridor, lined with Pokemon statues on pedastals. May and I started to follow Trevor when he held out his arm for us to stop. "Wait a minute, guys! Look there, at the statues!" he said. Below each statue was a surveilance camera. "Okay, I guess we can't go any further! Let's go back!" I said, when Trevor went down on his arms and knees, and crawled across the floor, below view of the cameras. I looked at May, shrugged, and we followed suit, accompanied by our fire foxes, who didn't have to duck! "I can't believe we're doing this!" I said, as we crawled. "But why would a little Pokemart like this need so many security cameras in the back room?" May asked. "Something doesn't add up! Hey, I found something!" Trevor exclaimed. On the last statue, there was a large throw switch. "Think it's the main switch for the cameras?" Trevor asked. "No way! They wouldn't make it that obvious!" I answered him. The next thing I knew, Trevor threw the switch. All of the cameras stopped moving. I said, "On the other hand…" Suddenly, a secret passage opened. There was another corridor on the other side. This one was dark. That high pitched sound emanated from the other end of this corridor. May released Fierymane and Trevor released Rapidash. "The light from their manes and tails will help us to see!" May exclaimed. The three of us walked ahead, with our fire foxes and fire horses ever at our sides. When we reached the end of this hallway, there was a door leading to another corridor. "This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed. Trevor walked alongside Rapidash, ahead of us. All of a sudden, a trap door opened under both of them, which they fell into! "Trevor, Rapidash!" I shouted. The trap door closed. They were gone! "May, we have to get out of here!" I shouted to her. "Right!" she said, and began to walk back the way we came, with Amber and Fierymane. Suddenly, I heard May scream, Amber yell "Vullll!" and Ponyta whinny as they fell into another trap door! "May!" I shouted. Now it was pretty dark. I started to run ahead, when I felt myself falling! Flamefox, Firestorm, and I fell down into a pit. I opened my eyes to see 2 Voltorbs! "Oh, no, no no…" I said, as the Voltorbs lit up. The last thing I remember before passing out were the 2 Voltorbs using self-destruct.


	30. Chapter 29: Shock Waves Part 2

Chapter 29 – "Shock Waves"  
Part 2: A Daring Escape

I awoke feeling very sore and cold. I sat up to find myself locked in a big metal cage, with bars like a jail cell. Across the room was another metal cage, with one little window. I could see Flamefox and Firestorm were inside. My backpack was on a table in the center of the room, but my pokeballs were nowhere to be seen. 2 guys dressed in black Team Rocket uniforms entered the room. "What are you scum up to now, and what have you done with my friends?" I shouted at them. One of them said, "You and your friends are too nosy for your own good! Did you really think the 3 of you could take on this operation? You have no idea what you're up against!" I replied, "Well, if it's a Team Rocket operation, I know it's a no good, rotten scheme, and you won't get away with it!" Then I shouted to Flamefox and Firestorm, "Guys, use your flamethrowers!" The Rockets just laughed at me. The other one spoke this time, and said, "Just how stupid do you think we are? Your Pokemon are in a fire-resistant cage! Their attacks will just be absorbed by the material!" Then the 2 Rockets started rummaging through the contents of my backback. I was getting very angry. I shouted, "What have you done with my friends? And where are my other Pokemon?" One of them answered, "They're safe! Your friends are locked up elsewhere. As for your Pokemon, well… they're ours now!" Again, both of them laughed, and continued to raid my backpack. "A Pokegear and a Pokedex? That's worth something. And look at all these empty pokeballs – even a lure ball! We can get some good money here!" The other one said, "And look at all these potions and antidotes! We could make a killing!" I felt so helpless! They were robbing my stuff and my Pokemon, and there was nothing I could do! Then, one of them pulled out the Rainbow Feather. "What's this?" he asked. I had a plan! I very straightforwardly said, "Oh please, don't take that! That's the Rainbow Feather! It was a very special gift!" The one holding it in his hand asked, "What's so special about it?" I answered him frankly, "I can summon the Legendary bird, Ho-oh, with it!" They both burst out laughing! "Oh, really? That's rich!" I said, "It's true! I just have to run it between my thumb and index finger 3 times, and she'll appear, anytime, anyplace!" The Rocket ran the feather between his thumb and index finger 3 times. "Nothing's happening!" he laughed. I said, "No, I have to do it! It'll only work if I do it!" He walked over to me, feather in hand, and said, "This I have to see! Okay, here, take it!" and he handed me the feather through the bars of the cage. "Thanks!" I said, and ran the feather between my thumb and index finger 3 times. They both laughed hysterically. "So now what?" he asked. I angrily replied, "Now, you will put your heads between your legs and kiss your butts goodbye, and you will rue the day you ever crossed my path!" The Rainbow Feather began to glow and levitated in the air. "What's going on?" one of them asked. At that, a powerful hyper beam burst through the ceiling! The impact slammed the 2 Rockets against the wall, which knocked them unconscious! The intense energy of the beam melted the locks on my cage, as well as Flamefox and Firestorm's cage! We ran to each other, and I hugged them both! "Are you guys okay?" I asked them. "Vul!" and "Nine!" they replied. Ho-oh flew in through the hole in the ceiling. "Are you all right?" she asked me. "I am now! Thanks a million, Ho-oh!" I ran up to her and hugged her large neck. "With your help, we can shut down this entire operation right now!" I ran over to the metal door to the room, and it was locked! "Ho-oh, hyper beam the door down, and we'll go defeat the rest of the Rockets!" A voice then said, "It is not her place. This is not her battle. It is yours". A mysterious figure appeared – it was Sage Li! "How did you get here?" I asked him. He only said, "Ho-oh is not anyone's Pokemon. She will help you in your dark times, but she cannot fight your battles for you. This battle will require you and your friends to work together." I said, "But I don't understand." Ho-oh said, "It is not my time, it is yours. I will return when you really need me - I will return at your darkest hour." Suddenly, Sage Li vanished, and only Ho-oh stood before us. "Do you understand?" she asked me. I replied, "I think so." Then I started to say, "Very well. Firestorm, use hyper…" when the door exploded open in a bright light! Ho-oh had hyper beamed it! "That one's on me! Now go rescue your friends. Remember me when your darkest hour falls upon you!" and she flew off. "Thanks for your help, Ho-oh!" I said. I wondered what she meant by "my darkest hour", as I returned my things to my backpack. Then Flamefox, Firestorm, and I ran down the hall. There was another door up ahead, being guarded by a Team Rocket agent. I said, "Flamefox, do your thing!" He burrowed under the dirt floor, then burst up under the guard, sending him flying. He was knocked unconscious upon falling to the ground. Then I said, "Firestorm, use hyper beam!" and he launched the powerful beam of energy at the metal door, bursting it open! The impact of the blast knocked out the 2 Team Rockets agents inside! Then I heard May yell, "Joe, is that you? Thank goodness! Get us out of here!" She was locked in a cage similar to mine, and Amber and Fierymane were locked up in the same kind of cage my fire foxes had been. "Flamefox, use your flamethrower to melt the lock on May's cage! Firestorm, you melt the lock on Amber's and Fierymane's cage!" In no time, we had all of them out. May ran for her backpack, which the Rockets had been rummaging through just like they'd been going through mine. "Oohhh, they took my makeup kit! Now I'm really mad!" she shouted. I looked at her in disbelief and said, "This is no time to worry about that! We have to find Trevor, Rapidash, and our other Pokemon and get out of here!" Suddenly, 2 more Rockets entered the room! "Fierymane, use stomp!" May ordered. Fierymane reared up on her hind legs, and kicked them with her front hooves, knocking them out! "Not bad!" I exclaimed. "Thanks!" May said, turning to look at me. Then a couple more Rockets ran in and I shouted, "May, behind you!" With lightning speed, she turned and did a series of impressive karate chops and kicks on them, until they were at her mercy! I just stood there, my jaw dropped to the ground, staring at her! She looked at me again, and asked, "Why do you look so surprised?" I just said, "Well, I really didn't expect all that from you, because you're… you know… a girl." She looked at me angrily and said, "Look, we can discuss the role of women in a crisis situation later! Right now, we have to get out of here!" She hopped on Fierymane, and Amber hopped up on her shoulders. May said, "Come on! Get on Fierymane!" I got Flamefox up on my shoulders, and climbed onto Fierymane's back. "Hold on!" May shouted, and Ponyta began to gallop down the hall, with both of us and our Vulpixes on her back, and Firestorm ran behind us. There was a door ahead of us, which Fierymane fire blasted down, and we proceeded through. I asked May, "Where did you learn moves like that?" She said, "Daddy's a martial arts instructor! He says every little girl should know some self defense." I said, "Remind me never to pick a fight with you!" A few Rockets came running from behind us. "Firestorm, cover our back! Use fire blast!" I shouted. He turned and launched the "t"-shape of flames at the Rockets, knocking them out! There were 3 more Rockets ahead of us, but Fierymane ran at them full speed, then reared up on her hind legs and kicked them, knocking them all out! May and Fierymane seemed an unbeatable team! We ran ahead, and more Rockets came at us from behind, but Firestorm held them off! However, up ahead was a dead end! "Oh no!" May shouted. We turned around to see about 20 or so Rockets. Firestorm was pretty worn out! "It's the end of the road, kids! You can't stop all of us!" one of them shouted. "This looks very bad!" I said as all of them started ganging up on us. Suddenly, we heard a very loud "Yeeehaaa!" The Rockets turned around – it was Trevor, riding on Rapidash! Rapidash trampled a bunch of the Rockets, and Trevor leapt off and began fighting some of them, himself. Soon, not one was standing! "Are you guys okay?" he asked us. I replied, "Yeah, we're fine. But how did you get out?" He responded, "Did you really think they could hold back me and Rapidash? The better question is, how did you guys get out?" May looked at me and asked, "Yeah, how DID you escape?" I said, "It's a long story." Trevor said, "Never mind! I have something for both of you" and he handed us our pokeballs! "Thanks Trevor! But how did you find them?" I asked. "I managed to 'persuade' one of the guards into telling me where they put them" he replied. May and I put our pokeballs back onto our belts. Trevor said, "Now we have to get to the bottom of this! I think I found their control room, but I'll need your help to get in." I released Tauros and got onto his back, and the 3 of us rode our Pokemon down several hallways, until we came to a very solid steel door. "Rapidash couldn't burn through it!" Trevor said. I said, "Then let us try!" May released Blastoise and I called up Firestorm. "Use hyper beam!" we both shouted. Both of our Pokemon launched powerful energy beams from their mouths at the door, and completely destroyed it! Inside was what appeared to be a large control center. The Rockets inside were completely taken by surprise! They released several Pokemon, and we released ours! A battle ensued! Most of Team Rocket's Pokemon were poison types, like Weezing, Koffing, and Muk. Our fire foxes and fire horses made short work of them, exploding their poison gases right in their faces. The rest of our Pokemon overpowered the Rockets' Pokemon, and defeated them relatively easily. May and Trevor jumped into battle, fighting Team Rocket agents one on one, but May's and Trevor's impressive martial arts skills left only one Rocket standing! He tried to run, but Trevor grabbed him by the collar, picked him up, and shoved him against the wall. "All right! What's going on here?" he yelled at him. The Rocket scientist said, "You fools! You really have no idea what you're up against! This little operation is just a staging area for our master plan! Here we were just experimenting with different radio frequencies to see which ones affected certain Pokemon. But we have just completed our experiment! We now know the signals to control every Pokemon in Johto! As we speak, our agents are infiltrating the radio tower in Goldenrod City, the tallest radio tower in Johto! The transmitter will be installed and the signals will be spread! Then in a matter of minutes, every Pokemon in Johto will be ours for the taking!" Trevor said, "No way! They'll never let your people in the radio tower!" He said, "Oh yes they will. You see, Goldenrod City's radio tower just happens to be installing a new transmitter, anyway! They just don't know that their transmitter is coming from us! I'm afraid you're already too late!" Trevor said, "We'll see" and decked him, knocking him out. "So that's why the Gyarados at the Lake of Rage were going crazy! That particular signal must have affected just them!" I exclaimed. "We have to call Officer Jenny!" May said. I pulled out my pokegear. "Well, I guess I should use this thing for once." May asked, "You never used your Pokegear yet?" I answered, "Well, not much. I never really liked the idea of cell phones. I much prefer the video phones at the Pokemon Centers." May said, "You know, the trainers in Kanto don't even GET a Pokegear from Professor Oak!" I dialed the number, but there was no signal. "That's strange. Great, the first time I use it in ages and it's defective!" Trevor ran over to a wall phone. "No, all the phones are out! Team Rocket must have set up a block! They don't want anyone to find out what they're doing!" I said, "Then it's up to us! We have to get to Goldenrod City and stop them!" 


	31. Chapter 30: Shock Waves Part 3

Chapter 30 – Shock Waves  
Part 3: The Darkest Hour

It would be a long journey back to Goldenrod City! May recalled her Pokemon, except for Pidgeot and said, "I'm gonna fly there." I recalled my Pokemon, as well, except for Scyther. "What do you think, Scyther? Can you fly me there?" He nodded his head. "Thanks, pal!" I said to him. Trevor said, "Rapidash is my only Pokemon. There's no way we can run that distance in time! You and May go ahead. I'll find Officer Jenny and bring her up to speed on what's going on. She can also take all these Team Rocket scum into custody!" May and I both said, "Thanks, Trevor!" He said, "No problem! Just stop those Rockets!" At that, May climbed onto Pidgeot and they flew off. "Ready, Scyther?" I asked him. "Scyther!" he shouted, then wrapped his arms around me, and started flapping his wings. We took off into the air, and he gripped me tightly, to ensure I wouldn't fall. May and I both flew over the landscape with our flying Pokemon. Even from here, we could see the Goldenrod radio tower miles and miles away. We flew for what seemed like an eternity. Under other circumstances, it would have been an enjoyable experience, but I couldn't enjoy this, knowing what would happen if we didn't get there in time – plus, Scyther was crushing my ribs with his tight grip!

We finally reached Goldenrod City! May recalled Pidgeot and released Amber. I recalled Scyther and released Flamefox and Firestorm. All of us ran for the radio tower. Parked in the parking lot was a big flatbed semi, and several expensive looking cars. We entered the building next to the radio tower, and inside, everything looked perfectly normal. A lady at the desk asked, "Are you here for the radio quiz contest?" I said, "No. I just noticed a big flatbed truck parked outside, and a lot of expensive cars, and was wondering what was going on." She answered, "We have some big shot executives here to watch the installation of our new transmitter." I asked, "Where are they doing this?" She answered me, "Upstairs, in the transmitter room." May said to me, "That has to be them! We have to get up there!" I said, "Right!" and we ran for the stairs. "Excuse me, but you children can't go up there!" the lady said. "Great, now what?" May asked me. I said to her, "Let's go outside." I didn't want the lady to get suspicious, in case she was a Team Rocket agent. The 2 of us and our fire foxes left the building. "Let's go around the back and see if we can find a way in" I said to May. We ran to the back of the building, and there was a fire escape. "Start climbing" I said, as I began to climb up the fire escape. We reached a balcony that came out from the top floor. Through the window, we could see the Team Rocket agents, disguised as executives and transmitter installers. They were installing the transmitter! "I hope we're not too late" I said, "But how do we get in?" May said, "Leave that to me!" She released Fierymane, who smashed through the window with her diamond hard hooves! The Rocket agents all turned around in surprise. May and I released all of our Pokemon that weren't already out – Tauros, Scyther, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Pidgeot, Golem, Raichu, and Blastoise all stood with Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, and Fierymane, ready to battle! I shouted, "It's over! We know what you're up to! Now get away from the transmitter!" One of the executives laughed. "I don't think so – it's only just begun!" he said, then pressed a button on a remote control in his hand. The transmitter fired up! We heard it make a similar high-pitched sound to the one we heard in Mahogany Town. "Flamefox, Firestorm, hurry, destroy it with your flamethrowers!" I shouted. They just stood there, their eyes vacant, in a trance. "Fierymane, smash it with your stomp!" May ordered. Fierymane also just stood there, vacant eyed. We were too late! All of our Pokemon were under the influence of the mind controlling radio signals. "Soon, every Pokemon in Johto will be under our control!" the head Rocket agent shouted, as all the other Rocket agents looked on. Then he said, "As for you meddling kids, have a taste of your own medicine!" Our Pokemon all turned to look at us with vacant stares. "Uh oh!" I shouted. May yelled, "Don't listen to them, guys! You know me! Concentrate!" I said the same to my Pokemon, "Guys, come on! We've been through a lot together! It's me! Try to fight them!" It was no good. Our Pokemon began to launch attacks at us! A volley of electric, water, and fire attacks headed for us! "Look out!" I shouted to May, and I jumped her to the floor – the attacks just missed us! We jumped down to the fire escape below. "I can't see any way out of this one!" May said. I started saying to myself, "I will return at your darkest hour…" "What? What are you talking about?" May asked. I reached into my backpack and pulled out the Rainbow Feather. "What is that?" May asked. I replied, "If I'm right, it's our 'get out of jail free' card." Just then, Firestorm and Flamefox jumped me, and Fierymane and Amber jumped May. They knocked us off the fire escape and onto the grassy ground below. "May, are you all right?" I shouted to her. "Yeah, I think so" she replied. Suddenly, all of our Pokemon jumped down, and surrounded us, all ready to attack. "The feather!" I yelled, looking around. "There it is" May said, pointing. It was a few yards away from me, between Tauros and Golem. I jumped for it, and rolled past Tauros and Golem. The Pokemon turned towards me. "Finish them off!" I heard the head Rocket agent say. I ran the feather between my thumb and index finger 3 times, and said, "Ho-oh, if you don't consider this my darkest hour, then we're toast!" The feather began to glow again, and levitated in the air. Suddenly, a rainbow appeared across the sky, and from the clouds, Ho-oh emerged! She shot what appeared to be an ember attack at the building, which hit the transmitter point blank, and it exploded, knocking out the Rocket agents! Our Pokemon ceased preparing to attack us, and the light returned to their eyes. Flamefox and Firestorm ran up to me to lick my face, and Amber and Fierymane ran up to May and she hugged them. Ho-oh flew down to us. "Are you okay?" she asked us. I said, 'Yeah, thanks, Ho-oh." May just looked at her in astonishment and said, "You… you can talk!" Then I said, "Oh, this is May. May, meet Ho-oh." Ho-oh turned to look at May and said, "You now know his great secret. You must now also keep it." May nodded and said, "I will." With that, Ho-oh flew off. We heard fire sirens approaching, and soon, Officer Jenny arrived. She told us that Officer Jenny from Mahogany was finally able to get through on the phone, and tried to warn them about what was going on. She said, "Whatever you kids did to stop them, good work! Every Pokemon trainer in Johto is in your debt!" May and I soon recalled our Pokemon, except Pidgeot and Scyther, and we flew back to Mahogany Town. I enjoyed the flight more this time!

We met up with Trevor again in Mahogany Town, where I released Firestorm, Flamefox and Tauros, and May released Amber and Fierymane. The 3 of us rode on our Pokemon, accompanied by May's and my fire foxes. Trevor said, "We did good, didn't we, guys? We should go into this for a living!" I said, "No thanks! I'm glad we stopped Team Rocket and everything, but I prefer to leave the crime fighting to the professionals!" May replied, "Same here!" Trevor said, "Yeah, but it was still fun, you must admit! They're having a party for us in Mahogany Town tonight. You guys coming?" I answered, "As if I'd say no!" May said, "You can count me in, too!" With that, Trevor headed off into town. May then asked me, "So, what's with you and Ho-oh?" I told her the entire story about Sage Li choosing me to summon Ho-oh to stop the eternal rains, and Team Rocket's other mind control attempt on Suicune, to try to capture both of them. Afterwards, she said, "I remember when it was raining like that. I couldn't help thinking the whole world might be flooding. But I had no idea that's what was really happening. Then it all stopped, and a beautiful rainbow appeared." I said, "After all that, I was entrusted with the Rainbow Feather. Sage Li and his order of monks are the only other people who have the means to summon Ho-oh." She said, "You are very special then. Don't take that for granted." I nodded, "Sage Li told me the same thing. Believe me, I'm very grateful Ho-oh chose me." Then she asked, "So, what are you doing next?" I said, "After the party? I'm gonna battle Pryce, I think - unless something else comes up! Now that would be unprecedented, wouldn't it?" She said, "Mind if I come along with you?" I said, "No, not at all." We rode our Pokemon the rest of the way into town, to the big Banquet Hall. After all we'd been through, I welcomed this diversion – for all of us!


	32. Chapter 31: Fire, Ice, and Lightning

Chapter 31 – Fire, Ice, and Lightning

The day after the big party, Trevor left to continue running Rapidash all over Johto. May and I headed for the Mahogany Gym. May told me, "Mahogany's gym leader is Pryce. He specializes in ice type Pokemon." I said, "Then Flamefox and Firestorm are shoe-ins!" She replied, "And it's perfect for me to level up Amber and Fierymane!" The 2 of us entered the gym, accompanied by our fire foxes. Inside, the gym was very cold. "Whoa, who left the freezer opened?" I asked. May said, "It feels like an Arctic front passed through here!" An older man with white hair, who walked with a cane, approached us. "Are you Pryce?" I asked him. He replied, "Yes. Can I help you?" I answered, "I'd… we'd like to challenge you for a Glacier Badge!" He replied, "Okay. Which of you challenges me first?" We looked at each other, and I said, "You can go first, May. I know you're one badge shorter than I am." She asked, "Are you sure?" I replied, "Yeah, go ahead." She said, "Okay, thanks!" We all soon entered Pryce's icy arena. "This will be a 3 on 3 battle, no time limit. Let the battle begin" Pryce said. "Right! Amber, you're up first!" May said. With her pink bow perfectly centered in the curly orange-ish hair on her head, Amber stood ready to battle. I never really realized before how much lighter Amber was compared to my Vulpix – she was more of a light tan than reddish brown. Pryce said, "For my first Pokemon, I choose Seel!" The white, seal-like Pokemon appeared. "Be careful, May! Seel is part water type!" I warned her. She said, "Thanks, Joe! Don't worry, we will!" Pryce shouted, "Seel, start things off with whirlpool!" Seel launched a tornado of water at Amber. "Amber, use your agility to avoid it!" May yelled. Amber was quick, and the water missed her! "Now use flamethrower!" May commanded. Amber launched a powerful stream of flames at Seel, which hit him and did some damage, but he still stood back up, battle ready. "Aurora beam, Seel!" Pryce ordered. "Amber, use dig!" May yelled. Amber quickly burrowed under the ice and the aurora beam missed her! I was quite impressed – May had been training Amber with much more diligence ever since Flamefox defeated Amber in battle, and it seemed like Amber had grown 10 levels since our battle! May was definitely as good, if not a better, trainer than I! Amber burrowed right underneath Seel, and shot up from under the ice, which sent him flying backwards to the ground. Then Amber's body began to glow. "Could it be…?" I asked, looking at Flamefox and Firestorm. They nodded at me, and I said, "May, she's learning fire spin!" To that, May shouted, "Amber, use it!" Amber's body glowed brightly, and her eyes glowed bright white as she released the tornado of flames from her mouth. The flames wrapped around Seel, and once they dispersed, he fell to the ground, defeated! In her first gym battle, Amber hadn't taken a single hit, and she learned a new attack! "Way to go, Amber!" May shouted, and picked up her Vulpix to give her a big hug. "Congratulations, May! Amber is just getting stronger and stronger!" I said to her. Pryce said, "Your Vulpix was very impressive. But next, I choose Dewgong!" The much larger, evolved form of Seel appeared. May put Amber down next to Flamefox, and they nuzzled. Then May took out her next pokeball and said, "Go, Fierymane!" and her Ponyta entered the icy arena. "Dewgong, use aurora beam!" Pryce shouted. "Avoid it with agility, Fierymane!" May commanded. The aurora beam just missed her as she darted out of the way. "Now use stomp!" she ordered. Fierymane kicked Dewgong with her hooves, which sent him flying backwards to the ground! "Dewgong, use surf!" Pryce ordered. Dewgong stood back up and launched torrents of water at Fierymane! "Fierymane, get out of there!" May shouted. The torrents of water were too much for her to avoid and she was hit! She whinnied as she fell to the ground, her flames getting extinguished by the attack. "Fierymane, no!" May yelled. The attack ceased, and Fierymane just lay there, her flames barely burning. May ran over to her Ponyta and hugged her, saying "Fierymane, please just be okay." Pryce said, "It looks like your Ponyta was in over her head." May continued, "Fierymane, I won't make you battle any more this round, okay?" To that, Fierymane lifted her head and stood up. Her flames suddenly began to burn even more intensely! She wasn't ready to give up yet! "Fierymane, do you want to continue to battle?" May asked her. Fierymane nodded and whinnied. She commanded, "Okay, Fierymane, use take down!" I was impressed again. May and her Pokemon seemed to have as strong a bond as me and my Pokemon. But as Fierymane ran at Dewgong, Pryce ordered, "Dewgong, use ice beam!" He launched the ice beam directly at the charging Fierymane and froze her in a block of ice in her tracks! "Fierymane!" May shouted. "Now use head butt!" Pryce shouted. Dewgong launched himself at the frozen Ponyta and hit her, knocking her against the wall, which shattered the ice surrounding her, and she fell to the floor! "May, recall her!" I said. She looked at me, nodded, then pulled out her pokeball and reluctantly said, "Fierymane, return!" Her Ponyta was recalled to her pokeball. Then May pulled out her next pokeball and threw it, shouting, "Go, Raichu!" The pokeball released the large electric mouse. "Launch another ice beam, Dewgong!" Pryce ordered. "Raichu, avoid it with agility!" May shouted. Raichu was fast, and avoided being hit by the attack! "Now use thunder!" she shouted. Raichu released the powerful electric lightning attack and hit Dewgong right on the horn on his head! The Dewgong pulsated with electricity before he crashed to the ground! "Yes! Good work, Raichu!" May shouted, hugging her big electric mouse. "Rai, rai!" he responded back. Pryce said, "This battle isn't over yet! Now I break out the big gun. Jynx, go!" and he released the ice/psychic human female form Pokemon. May commanded, "Raichu, use quick attack!" Raichu ran at Jynx in a blur! "Jynx, use ice punch!" Pryce ordered. Jynx made a fist and punched in Raichu's direction, hitting him with a powerful ice punch before he could even reach her, and he fell backwards onto the floor! "Raichu!" May shouted. Raichu stood right back up. "Good, Raichu! Now use thunderbolt!" May exclaimed. Raichu launched the powerful electric attack, and directly hit Jynx! She stumbled around for a minute, but still stood afterwards. "Jynx, use attract!" Pryce commanded. "Oh no!" May said, as Jynx began swaying back and forth in a hypnotic dance. Raichu's eyes fixated on her and he was motionless, in a trance. "Snap out of it, Raichu!" May shouted at him. It was no good – he stood like a statue, just staring at the dancing Jynx. "Finish it off with a psychic attack!" Pryce shouted. Jynx let out a powerful blast of psychic energy, and Raichu took a direct hit! He was knocked out cold! "Raichu, return!" May shouted, recalling him to his pokeball. She then looked at Amber and said, "It's up to you now, Amber! I know you can do it!" Amber nodded, and the light tan Vulpix re-entered the arena, with her pink bow still perfectly in place, ready to fight! Amber and Jynx stared each other down. "Jynx, use psychic again!" Pryce ordered. "Amber, use your agility to avoid it!" May commanded. But the psychic attack was too powerful, and Amber had nowhere to run. Amber fell as soon as the powerful blast of psychic energy hit her! "Amber!" May shouted, and ran over to her Vulpix. Amber weakly stood back up. Concerned about Amber, I said, "May, she can't take another psychic blast like that!" May petted Amber, looked at me, and said, "I know. But we're not giving up yet!" I was stunned. I think I admired May and Amber at that moment more than I ever had before. "Amber, you can do this! I believe in you!" May said to her in encouragement. I could see the fire in the eyes of both of them – they were both determined to win, no matter the cost! Pryce shouted, "One more psychic attack, Jynx!" May said to Amber, "Okay, time for one of our secret combos! You know what to do, Amber!" "Vulpix!" Amber replied, and she proceeded to use dig! I asked May, "What secret combo? You never said anything to me about a secret combo!" May answered, "That's because it's a secret! If I told you, I'd have to kill you!" and she winked at me! I just stood there, dumbfounded. Jynx launched the psychic blast, but Amber had burrowed under the ground, so the attack missed her! "Now let's finish it off, Amber!" May shouted. Amber shot up from the ice under Jynx, and sent Jynx flying in to air. Once Jynx fell to the ground, Amber launched an intense flamethrower at her! "No!" Pryce shouted. Once the flames had dispersed, the match was over – Jynx was defeated! Amber collapsed to the ground, exhausted. May ran over to pick her up, gave her a big hug, and exclaimed, "Way to go, Amber!" Flamefox, Firestorm, and I walked over to May, and I said, "Great work, May!" Pryce recalled Jynx, then walked over to us, and said, "That was a very impressive battle, young woman! You've earned yourself a Glacier Badge." May took the badge in her hand and said, "Thanks!" Then he said, "I'm taking my Pokemon right over to the Pokemon Center. Would you 2 like to join me?" May said, "Yeah, I want to have mine all healed up for my next battle!" So the 3 of us walked over to the Pokemon Center. Flamefox and Firestorm walked with me, and May carried Amber.

After May's and Pryce's Pokemon had been examined and treated, Nurse Joy said it would be a good idea to let them rest for a day before going into any more battles, but Fierymane was okay to ride. We walked back to Pryce's gym. Pryce said to me, "It looks like our battle will have to wait a day. At the moment, I only have one other ice Pokemon that's ready to battle that I didn't use against May. But I'd rather give you a 3 on 3 battle, as well, to be fair." I said, "That's okay. I guess I can wait. We'll stick around town." Pryce then said, "If you want, you can visit my son, Martin. He lives in the Ice Cave, up in the moutains just out of town." We both looked surprised, and I asked him, "He lives there?" Pryce replied, "Yes, he likes the cold. Gets that from me, I guess. And he's discovered a new ice type Pokemon no one's ever seen before. He's gone into breeding them on his own." May got excited, "A Pokemon breeder, huh? I'm thinking of becoming a Pokemon breeder, too. We should go check it out, Joe!" I said, "Okay. It sounds like fun. We'll go!" Pryce took out a couple of heavy jackets and said, "You're going to need these! Just follow the mountain trail marked Route 44, leading up to the Ice Cave." We said, "Thanks, Pryce!" Then we left the gym, I mounted on Tauros and May mounted on Fierymane, and we headed off for Route 44, Flamefox in my lap, Amber in May's lap, and Firestorm ran beside us. We were on our way to the Ice Cave!


	33. Chapter 32: Battle in the Ice Cave

Chapter 32 – Battle in the Ice Cave

May and I proceeded up Route 44, following the mountain trail that led up to the Ice Cave, May riding on Fierymane and me riding on Tauros. I wore the heavy jacket over my favorite black "elemental flame" t-shirt, and the hood covered my short brown hair. May's jacket covered her pink t-shirt with a white daisy, and the hood covered her long blond hair. It was definitely getting colder, and my glasses were starting to fog up! I think May and I were both glad to each have a Vulpix in our laps to help keep us warm – of course, May also had Fierymane's flames to keep her warm! Both of us were anxious to meet Martin.

Soon, we saw a sign that read "Ice Cave – 2 miles ahead". I said to May, "We're almost there!" The ground all around us was white with snow now, and it was much colder at this higher elevation. Our Pokemon pressed on, carrying us and our Vulpixes to our destination, and Firestorm continued to follow us alongside. In no time at all, we reached the opening to the Ice Cave. May recalled Fierymane and I recalled Tauros, and we entered the large cave that led us inside the mountain, accompanied by our fire foxes. At first, it was kind of dark, but there was a definite bright light coming from the caverns ahead. I could see Zubats asleep, hanging from the roof of the cave. "This place is creepy!" May said to me. I replied, "I don't know – I think it's kind of cool!" She remarked, "Do you mean that figuratively or literally?" We proceeded to the caverns ahead, and passed through another opening. Inside, there were naturally occuring crystal formations that let out a bright white light, which lit up the caverns. It was quite beautiful. Our fire foxes coloration was much more pronounced against the bright white of the icy cave walls and floor – Flamefox was very orange-ish/brown, with deep red-orange curls of hair on his head, and his six tails were an equally deep red-orange, while Amber was such a light tan, with six orange tails, and orange curls of hair on her head, with a pink bow in the center curl, and on both foxes, their brown paws were very striking, like little brown boots, in the snow. At the same time, Firestorm's fur, mane, and tails glistened a beautiful golden white against the bright white background. He was almost blinding to look at! Anyway, we all continued walking ahead. We could see stalactites hanging from the roof of the cavern, high above us. All of a sudden, we heard a beautiful sound – Lapras singing! "Do you hear that?" I asked May. "Yes. It's very beautiful!" she replied. "It's a Lapras. I wonder if it's Martin's?" I asked. "If it is, I sure hope he lets us see it!" May exclaimed. Suddenly, a Golbat flew down at May from out of nowhere, and I shouted, "May, look out!" She ducked just in time, and it flew back up. May yelled, "Amber, flamethrower!" Amber launched the fiery attack, but missed, and the Golbat flew off! "Quick, after it!" she shouted. We ran through the passage ahead, chasing the Golbat. This place was huge inside! I could see more passageways leading to upper and lower chasms! We continued to chase the Golbat for several minutes. As we ran, I said, "May, this place is gigantic, but so far, I haven't seen any cavern that looks habitable! I wonder if Pryce was sure he meant THIS Ice Cave!" She said, "Right now, I'm more interested in catching that Golbat!" Amber was gaining on Golbat, and May shouted, "Amber, try flamethrower again!" This time, Amber hit the Golbat! It's wing was hit, and it turned around and hit Amber with giga drain! She fell down, drained of a good deal of energy. "Amber!" May shouted and then ran over to pick her up. I grabbed a hyper potion from my backpack, handed it to May, and said, "Here, give her this! We'll catch that Golbat for you!" May replied, "Thanks!" and opened the vial of hyper potion for Amber to drink. Flamefox stayed with Amber and May, while Firestorm and I continued chasing the Golbat. "Firestorm, try your flamethrower on it!" I ordered him. Firestorm launched the attack, and nicked the Golbat's wing, but the Golbat kept flying ahead, and flew into a hole in the wall in front of us. "Rats!" I shouted. May, Flamefox, and a fully-restored Amber came running up behind us. "No luck, huh?" May asked me. "It got away in that hole" I replied, pointing to the hole in the wall it had flown through. Then I turned to look at May, and in the passageway behind her, I thought I saw something black whiz by. "What the…" I started to say. May turned around to look. "What? What did you see?" she asked. I answered, "I'm not sure. Something black. It ran by too fast to get a good look." She returned her gaze to me and said, "You better not be trying to scare me!" I said, "No. I saw something. Well… never mind! Let's see if we can find Martin." We started walking along the wall with the hole that Golbat had disappeared into, when Flamefox got all excited, and said, "Vulpix, vulpix!" I asked him, "What is it, boy?" He led me over to another part of that wall, and there were 2 tall rocks, one that stood about 3 feet tall, and another that stood about 5 and a half feet tall. They stood just opposite each other on the wall, and looked very out of place! "That's interesting. Everything else in here is crystalline or ice, but then there's these 2 rocks!" I observed. "They look like someone put them there. Maybe Martin?" May asked. Then we both turned around as something black ran between caverns, too quickly for either of us to get a good look. "I saw something!" may frightfully said. "Me too! Don't panic! Just stay cool!" I replied. Then I put my hands on one of the rocks. "I just wonder something…" I said, and I started to pull on the rock. Instead of sliding across the floor like I expected it to, it tipped forward, towards the floor! "Interesting!" I said loudly. Then I said, "May, pull on the other rock!" She pulled on it, and it did the same thing, tipped forward towards the floor. Suddenly, the wall started shaking! We all watched as the wall opened up like a giant door – it WAS a giant door! May, Amber, Flamefox, Firestorm, and I entered this new opening. As we entered, we all jumped back as a 3 foot tall black creature with sinister eyes, long sharp claws, purplish ears and tails leapt in front of us and hissed loudly! Flamefox, Amber, and Firestorm took defensive stances in front of me and May. "What is it?" May fearfully asked. "I… I don't know!" I replied back. I pulled out my Pokedex and pointed the lens aperature at the creature. The voice box said, "Pokemon unknown". "Pokemon unknown?" I repeated. Then we both heard a man's voice say, "Kat, back down!" The creature turned around and ran over to a man and climbed up onto his shoulders. He looked to be about 20 years old, and he had spiky brown hair and a light mustache, and he wore a heavy leather jacket, a hat, and gloves. Then he asked us, "Who are you, and how did you find this place?" I said, "I'm Joseph Ehlle, from Crimson Town." May said, "I'm May Redfield from Violet City." Then I said, "Pryce, the Mahogany Town Gym leader, sent us here to visit his son, Martin." He looked angry as he said, "Father knows I don't like visitors!" May exclaimed, "You're Martin?!?" He said, "Yes. Welcome to my humble abode! But it's location is supposed to be a secret. So tell me – how did you find the secret entrance?" I answered, "Those 2 rocks just looked very out of place among the ice and crystals. We each pulled on one, and the door opened! I had no idea it was a secret entrance, honest!" He replied, "Hmph, I'll have to take care of that and put up a secret lever that's less obvious." Then he looked at our fire foxes and asked, "So I take it one of them is responsible for burning my Golbat's wing?" I asked, "That was YOUR Golbat?" He answered, "Yeah, he was trying to scare you away, but I guess he didn't do a very good job. My Pokemon are very protective of me!" I replied, "We can relate – our Pokemon are very protective of us, too!" May said, "We were more scared of that thing" and she pointed to the black creature on Martin's shoulders. "What IS that, anyway?" she asked. Martin said, "I'm surprised my father didn't tell you that, too! This is the new Pokemon I discovered! It's a Sneasel, and her name is Kat! Say hello, to them, Kat." Kat replied, "Sneasss". Martin continued, "Kat was the first Sneasel I discovered and caught. I also caught her mate, who I named Slash. We're all inseperable now." Suddenly, we all heard the Lapras song again. "Is that your Lapras singing?" May asked. "No, not mine. Wild Lapras lurk around in a lake that's a few chasms below. But their song can be heard echoing throughout all the Ice Cave caverns". May said, "It's quite beautiful. I guess that would be a nice thing about living here." Martin said, "Yeah, that and the solitude". I asked, "How do Lapras get in an underground chasm?" He answered, "The chasm leads to an ocean if you follow it far enough." Then he said, "Well, come on in! As long as you're here, you might as well meet the entire Sneasel clan!" May said, "That's right! Your father told us you were a Pokemon breeder! I'd love to see your baby Pokemon! I want to be a breeder myself, someday!" The serious look on Martin's facesuddenly turned to a little smile, and he said, "In that case, I'd be glad to show you!" The large door closed behind us as we followed Martin into the huge facility, carved into the Ice Cave, itself. He led us into a room where there was another adult Sneasel, and several smaller ones. "They're about 6 months old now. Oh, and that big one, that's Slash!" Kat climbed off of Martin and ran over to her mate and they nuzzled – they reminded me of Flamefox and Amber! May crouched down by the younger Sneasels, and scratched their chins. "They're SO cute!" she exclaimed. Martin then asked, "I don't suppose the 2 of you would like to be the first recipients of some well-bred Sneasels?" May and I looked at each other. "Really?" May asked. "Wow, thanks!" I said. Then he said, "But before we do that, how about a Pokemon battle?" May said, "Okay. I beat your father already" and she showed him the Glacier Badge. He said, "Good work! But I was thinking… Joe" and he looked at me. I asked, "You want to battle me?" He replied, "Yeah, that's what I said! I challenge you to a battle!" I said, "Okay, I accept your challenge!" He led us into a large, empty cavern. Kat and Slash followed him inside. He said, "This will be a 3 on 3 battle, okay?" I replied, "Fine with me! Go, Flamefox!" and my Vulpix stood ready to battle. Martin said, "First up, I choose Golbat!" and his Golbat came flying out of nowhere. "Golbat, use supersonic!" Martin ordered. Golbat released a high pitched sound, and it had it's desired effect – Flamefox became confused. "Flamefox, try to shake it off! Then use flamethrower!" I commanded. He tried, but his attack completely missed Golbat, who now had the field advantage. "Use wing attack, Golbat!" Martin ordered. Golbat furiously flapped his wings and sent a powerful g-force at Flamefox, which impacted him and knocked him down. He stood back up, but was still confused. "Flamefox, try flamethrower again!" I shouted. He launched another flamethrower, but in his confusion, he missed again! This looked bad! "Golbat, use giga drain!" Martin ordered. Golbat launched the energy draining attack at my Vulpix, and it hit! Flamefox fell over, drained of a good deal of HP! "Flamefox!" I shouted, and ran over to him. "It's okay, buddy. You did your best! I'll pull you out of the battle now." To that, Flamefox stood up and shook his head. He was no longer confused! I said, "Do you think you can do it, Flamefox?" He nodded, "Vulpix!" I heard Martin yell, "Golbat, one more giga drain!" I responded, "Flamefox, agility!" Flamefox ran in a blur as he dodged the attack. "Now use confuse ray!" I shouted. He did so, and the attack was a direct hit! Golbat flapped around in circles, confused! "Let's finish this! Use fire spin!" I ordered. Flamefox's body glowed brightly, and his eyes grew bright white, as he released the tornado of flames from his mouth. Golbat got wrapped up in the swirling twister of flames. Once the flames dispersed, Golbat fell to the ground, defeated. "Golbat, return!" Martin said, recalling his Pokemon. "You did your best." Flamefox then collapsed from exhaustion. I ran over to him, picked him up, and said, "Good job, my friend! You deserve a good, long rest now!" I put him down next to Amber, and he fell right to sleep. Amber curled up next to him. Then I took out a pokeball, and shouted, "Go, Tauros!" He materialized from the bright light of the pokeball, and stood ready to battle. Martin then said, "I choose Feraligatr!" and released the final evolutionary stage of Totodile, a large, blue alligator-like Pokemon with red ridges on his head, back, and tail. My large, buffalo-like Pokemon stood, snarling, ready to battle, scraping his front right hoof against the floor. "Tauros, use take down!" I ordered. He charged forward, full speed. "Feraligatr, use hydro pump!" Martin commanded. Feraligatr launched a strong cascade of water from his mouth that hit Tauros and pinned him against the wall! Aside from May, Martin was proving himself to be the strongest trainer I'd battled thus far. When the attack ceased, Tauros fell to the ground, but landed on all fours, and prepared to attack again! "Tauros, use earthquake!" I ordered. He reared up on his hind legs, then crashed down on the floor with his front hooves, causing a fissure to open in the ground underneath Feraligatr, which he fell into. However, Feraligatr managed to climb back out, and I ordered, "Tauros, try a body slam!" As Tauros again charged at Feraligatr, Martin shouted, "Use ice beam!" Feraligatr launched the ice attack from his mouth at my charging Tauros, and Tauros was frozen in a block of ice! "Oh no! Tauros!" I shouted. Then Martin commanded, "Now use iron tail!" Feraligatr spun around and whacked my ice encased Tauros with his tail, sending the entire ice block crashing against the wall, where it shattered open and Tauros was freed. He fell to the ground again, but weakly stood back up, still full of fight! "I don't believe it!" Martin said. I ordered, "Tauros, take down, now!" Tauros charged at Feraligatr, and this time, their bodies crashed against each other, and Feraligatr fell backwards. As he stood back up, I yelled, "Horn attack, Tauros!" Tauros again charged at Feraligatr, but Feraligatr grabbed his horns and the 2 of them pushed against each other. Feraligatr would not let go of his horns, no matter how hard Tauros pushed. But after a while, it got to be too much for Tauros, and Feraligatr actually pushed him to the ground! I thought this was it! "Good job, Feraligatr! Now finish the battle with a crunch attack!" Martin commanded. Tauros actually stood back up as Feraligatr came at him and I shouted, "Tauros, use thrash!" Tauros began to thrash about wildly in all directions, and hit the Feraligatr with his front hooves, rear hooves, and horns, beating the pulp out of him! Feraligatr fell onto his back and I ordered, "Tauros, body slam, now!" Tauros leapt at the downed Feraligatr and landed his large body onto him, crushing him against the floor! Feraligatr yelled out in pain before fainting. He was officially defeated! But Tauros was totally wiped out! "Tauros, return!" I shouted, recalling him to his pokeball. Martin said, "Feraligatr, return!" and recalled his Pokemon. Then I took my next pokeball and said, "For my last Pokemon, I choose Jolteon!" and I released my electric dog from his pokeball. Martin said, "I will use a Sneasel for my final Pokemon. But I will let you decide which one. Choose – Kat or Slash?" I looked at him, as each of his Sneasels stood to either side of him. I decided since Kat was apparently used primarily for breeding, she must not be as strong. So I replied, "Use Kat!" He said, "Very well then. Kat, it looks like you're up!" "Sneass sneasel!" she replied. I ordered, "Jolteon, use thunderbolt!" As he launched the electric attack, Martin shouted, "Use your agility, Kat!" The black, cat-like Pokemon ran out of the way in a blur, dodging the attack! Then Martin ordered, "Use attract!" Kat gazed at Jolteon's eyes, and I yelled, "Jolteon, close your eyes! Don't let her hypnotize you!" It was too late! Jolteon fell under the spell of attract, which meant he would not attack a female Pokemon! "Okay, Kat, use shadow ball!" Martin commanded. Kat held her claws out in front of her, and a ball of dark energy formed above them. Then she threw the ball at Jolteon, and it exploded on impact, causing Jolteon to fall to the floor. He stood back up. "Jolteon, try using your agility to avoid it!" I yelled. It was no good – he was still under the influence of attract. "Hit him with another shadow ball, Kat!" Martin commanded. She manifested another ball of dark energy and threw it at Jolteon, who was once again knocked down from the impact of the dark energy explosion! Once again, he stood back up, and now, it looked like the attract was wearing off. "Jolteon, use thunderbolt!" I shouted. "Kat, use reflect!" Martin ordered. The thunderbolt bounced off Kat and was sent back to Jolteon! He was hit by his own attack! "Jolteon!" I shouted. "Now use slash, Kat!" Martin shouted. Kat leapt at Jolteon and slashed at him with her long, sharp claws! Jolteon screamed out in pain, then collapsed to the floor! He was defeated. "Jolteon, return!" I said, recalling him to his pokeball. Kat ran back over to Martin and he picked her up and said, "Excellent work, Kat!" May came up behind me and hit my shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" I asked her. "For underestimating a female again! You should have seen that coming! You had a choice of a male or female Sneasel, and you went with the female! You should have realized she might possibly know attract!" I realized that May was right, and I hadn't thought this battle out as carefully as I could have. Martin said, "Hey, you did pretty good! Your Pokemon all put up a good fight!" I said, "Yeah, so did yours. Congratulations on winning the match! Now I'd better go to the Pokemon Center and get my Pokemon treated." He said, "Don't bother with that! I can treat your Pokemon right here. Besides, it's a long hike back to Mahogany Town!" I replied, "Really? Thanks!" We all returned to the room he led us to originally, where Slash and the younger Sneasels were. While Martin was treating his Pokemon and mine, May and I watched the 6 month old Sneasels running around the room and wrestling with each other. May said, "Aren't they just adorable? Oh, I can't wait to go into breeding on my own! Then I'll have baby Vulpixes to play with!" Martin interjected, "It's a lot of work, though. But it sure is fun!" Then he said to me, "You're Pokemon are as good as new! Just let them rest for a while." At that, Flamefox ran over to me, and hopped back up on my shoulders. "Thanks Martin" I said. Then he asked, "So, did you each pick a Sneasel yet?" I said, "They are cute! But the thing is, we're on our way to the Johto League, and I'm trying to keep my current party strong. Plus, since they're not official yet, I'm not even sure we can use them for official League battles." May said, "I was thinking that, too. Plus, they are still so young. But I'd sure love to take one!" Martin said, "I think you'll find that they're fast learners. But you don't have to use them for battling right away." I said, "I guess we'll have to see what Professor Elm says about us having 7 Pokemon with us, even if we're not using the 7th one to battle." Suddenly, we heard Lapras song again. "There it is again!" May said. Then I said, "Can you take us to the cavern the Lapras are in? I'd love to try catching one!" Martin said, "Okay. We'll take you to the underground caverns tomorrow. You should let your Pokemon rest today. But don't be fooled – Lapras are gentle by nature, but they can put up a good fight if they're forced to!" Martin let us stay overnight in his hidden cavern. Flamefox, Amber, and Firestorm had lots of fun playing with the young Sneasels. Tomorrow, we'd go looking for Lapras!


	34. Chapter 33: Some Icy Additions

Chapter 33 – Some Icy Additions

The next morning, after breakfast, May, Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, along with our Sneasels and me all followed Martin, Slash, and Kat out of their secluded hideout and back into the naturally illuminated caverns of the Ice Cave. They led us into a cavern that sloped downward. "Be careful! It's slippery!" he warned us. We could clearly hear Lapras song coming from the caverns below, in the direction we were heading. I was very excited about the prospect of capturing a Lapras, but at the same time, a little down-hearted, because I knew I would have to switch out one of my Pokemon from my current, strong team in order to include it in battle. My 6 Pokemon and I were like a close-knit family, so it wouldn't be an easy decision who to switch out. Anyway, we all walked down several caverns, until we reached one that was nearly a mile under ground! May asked Martin, "Is it much further?" He held out his arm, indicating for us to stop, then quietly said, "There's one just up ahead!" We all peered around an icy wall and we could see a lake, with a beautiful, giant blue and white Lapras swimming around in it! She began singing again. "It's so beautiful to hear up close!" May said. Then she turned to me and said, "It seems a shame to capture her. Maybe we should just leave her alone." I replied, "I don't know. Maybe you're right. But I'd hate to have come all this way without even trying to catch a Lapras!" Martin said, "Hey, it's up to you, but if I were you, I wouldn't let this opportunity slip by! This is one of the few areas Lapras migrate to regularly. Only a small number of people that I trust know about it!" I thought about it for a minute, then said, "I'm gonna do it! And I have the perfect Pokemon for the job!" I took out Jolteon's pokeball and released him. He materialized by Flamefox, Firestorm, and Amber. I asked him, "Are you all rested up and ready to battle again?" He excitedly replied, "Jolt jolt!" Then I said, "You all wait here! Jolteon and I have a Lapras to catch!" and we both walked around the corner. The Lapras, still swimming around, stopped her singing and turned to look at us. Her size, alone, was intimidating, and her head towered high above us on her long neck. But her face had such a gentle demeanor. I started to have second thoughts about battling her – that is, until she launched an ice beam at us! Jolteon and I jumped back and the attack missed us! "Hey!" I shouted, as she began to swim off. I could hear Martin laughing at us! "Jolteon, use thunderbolt!" I ordered. He launched his electric attack at Lapras, and it was a direct hit! She was shocked, but still continued to swim full speed ahead. "She's getting away, Joe!" Martin shouted in a pretentious tone. I gave him an angry glare, then yelled, "Jolteon, you can keep up with her! Go!" Jolteon ran along the icy cave floor along the lake, keeping up with Lapras. I ran after him, and was soon joined by Flamefox, Firestorm, and my Sneasel, who was now running alongside me. I looked at him and asked, "Maybe… maybe you can help?" He replied, "Sneas sneasel!" It occurred to me that I wasn't too familiar with any Sneasel attacks, except the ones I saw Martin's use. "Um… shadow ball?" I asked him. He nodded, then held out his claws in front of him and he manifested a ball of dark energy, which he then thrust at Lapras, and it hit! Lapras turned around and came charging at us in the water! "Uh oh" I said. As we all ran the other way, she hit all four of us with a powerful water gun! Then she resumed swimming away from us, seemingly unthwarted! May, Amber, her Sneasel, Martin, Slash, and Kat all ran over to us! "Are you guys okay?" Martin asked. "Yeah, fine! A little wet, but fine!" I replied. May said, "Just let her go, Joe. It's not worth all this trouble." I replied, "No way! If my individual Pokemon can't beat her, then we'll just have to use a team effort!" Martin advised, "Have your Sneasel use screech! That'll help lower Lapras' defense." I said, "Thanks!" and then continued to pursue the Lapras on land, along with Jolteon, my fire foxes and Sneasel. Lapras was far ahead of us now! "Sneasel, use screech!" I ordered. My Sneasel let out a high-pitched, ear shattering sound, and the Lapras slowed down. "Now, Jolteon, try using thunder!" I commanded. Jolteon released the powerful lightning attack, and Lapras was hit! She stopped swimming, turned around to face us, and looked very angry! Next came the biggest shock of all – literally! Lapras hit all four of us with a thunderbolt, and we all fell to the ground. "Joe! Are you okay?" I heard May shout as she ran to us. "Yeah" I said, still shaking from the jolt. Martin said, "Whoa, I've heard that Lapras can learn thunderbolt, but I've never seen one use it before! If you caught her, you'd have one very handy Pokemon!" Now I was more determined than ever to catch her! But Jolteon was getting worn out, Sneasel was too young and inexperienced to do any real damage, and my fire foxes were no match for a Lapras! As I watched Lapras swimming away again, I had an idea! "Firestorm, use hyper beam!" I shouted. My Ninetales released the powerful beam of energy from his mouth and the attack struck Lapras, finally knocking her out! I watched as her unconscious body began to sink under the water. "Hurry, Joe! Throw a pokeball!" I heard May shout. It occurred to me that I had the perfect pokeball for Lapras – the lure ball Kurt had made for me! I tossed it at Lapras just as her head was sinking below the water, and the ball opened up, collecting Lapras in a bright light! It floated there for a minute, shook back and forth a few times, then stood still, and just floated in the water. "Yes, we captured a Lapras!" I shouted to my Pokemon, and we group hugged. The ball dematerialized and was transported directly to Professor Oak's Pokemon sanctuary. May said, "Good work, Joe!" Martin said, "That was quite a catch! I'm impressed! But who are you going to switch out in order to include her in your party?" I couldn't answer, because I really had no idea. I finally said, "I don't know yet. All I do know is that now, my Pokemon are in no condition to battle your father. I'll have to wait another day now." Martin said, "Well, I'll treat your Pokemon for you again, and once they're rested, they'll be perfectly ready for battle when we all go back to Mahogany Town." May and I looked at him, and May asked, "We?" He answered, "Yeah. I haven't been down there to visit my father in a while, so I decided I'll go into town with you." I asked, "Do you have a Pokemon that you can ride there?" He answered, "Oh, yeah" and he opened up a pokeball to reveal an Arcanine! He said, "Arcanine, here, is very helpful in catching ice type Pokemon!" and his Arcanine barked. I asked, "Hey, how come you didn't use him in our battle?" He answered, "If I remember correctly, I didn't exactly need to use him to beat you", still gloating over his victory against me. We all returned to the upper caverns and watched as Martin and Kat opened the secret door to their hideout, each one pulling on their individually-sized rocks. He treated my Pokemon and we all spent one more night in the Ice Cave.

The next day, we all left the Ice Cave and followed Route 44 back to Mahogany Town. I rode Tauros with 2 passengers – Flamefox and Sneasel. I knew that if I put Sneasel in a pokeball, he'd be transported directly to Professor Oak's. May rode Fierymane with her Sneasel and Amber, and Martin rode on the back of his large fire dog, along with Kat and Slash. It seemed like the return trip to Mahogany took less time than our trip to the Ice Cave had taken! As much fun as we had, I was glad to be out of the cold mountains and back into a town with green grass!

Upon reaching the Mahogany Gym, we each recalled our riding Pokemon and entered the building. "Well, back to the cold again!" I said, as I once again felt the chill of Pryce's icy arena. "Just the way I like it!" Martin replied. "Is that you, Martin?" I heard Pryce's voice ask. "Yes, father. I've come to visit. It's good to see you again" Martin said. Then Pryce said, "I see the young friends I sent to visit you must have found you." Martin replied, "Obviously! But you know I don't like visitors!" Pryce said, "You can't go through life completely avoiding people. You need some social interaction. I was just trying to help." Martin said, "Well, that's okay. I challenged Joe, here, to a battle, and I won. I also decided to give each of them a Sneasel." Pryce replied, "I see that. That's very generous of you. But I still think you should go to Professor Elm with your discovery. These wonderful Pokemon shouldn't be kept such a secret." Martin said, "Well, I'm not here to discuss that right now. I just came to visit, and to watch Joe battle you for a badge." To that, Pryce looked at me and said, "Are you ready for your battle now?" I answered, "I'm ready if you are!" So, we entered Pryce's icy arena. Pryce said, "This will be a three on three battle, as promised. For my first Pokemon, I'll use Dewgong!" I took out my first pokeball and released Jolteon, as I stood at my end of the battle field with Flamefox and Firestorm. May, Martin, Amber, and the Sneasels stood at the sidelines to watch the battle. "Dewgong, use ice beam!" Pryce commanded. I shouted, "Use agility, Jolteon!" Jolteon leapt out of the way before the ice beam could hit him. "Good work, Jolteon! Now use thunderbolt!" I ordered. He launched the electric attack and it directly hit Dewgong! "Good hit, Joe!" Martin said to me. I was amazed that Martin was rooting for me! "Dewgong, use take down!" I heard Pryce shout. His ice seal came at my Jolteon quickly across the ice, and he was struck! Jolteon was sent sailing through the air, but landed on his feet. "Jolteon, use thunderbolt again!" I shouted. "Dewgong, use endure!" Pryce responded. "Dew gong gong!" he replied, and when Jolteon's attack hit him, he was not knocked out! "Now use double team, Dewgong!" Pryce commanded next. Dewgong made it appear that there were several of him. "Um… Jolteon, use pin missle!" I ordered. My hope was that the pin missles would hit the real Dewgong and go through the illusion doubles. It worked! The real Dewgong jumped back from the hit, and countered the attack with a headbutt, at Pryce's command. Jolteon was knocked to the ground, but stood back up. "Jolteon, thunder wave!" I ordered. He released the paralyzing electric attack and Dewgong couldn't move! "Now finish him off with a thunder attack!" I shouted. Jolteon released the powerful lightning attack, and Dewgong had no choice but to feel the attack full force! This time, Dewgong was defeated! "Dewgong, return!" Pryce said, and recalled his fainted Pokemon back to his pokeball. "Good work, Jolteon!" I exclaimed to my electric dog. May said, "Way to go, Joe!" and Martin said to Pryce, "You're losing your touch, father!" Pryce glared at him and said, "I'm not through yet! Go, Jynx!" and he released his female human form Pokemon. I recalled Jolteon, and said to Flamefox, "You're up!" He responded, "Vulpix!" and entered the battle field of ice. With Jynx, there were 2 important things I had to watch out for – attract and psychic! Right off the bat, Pryce ordered, "Jynx, use attract!" I quickly responded, "Flamefox, close your eyes!" He did so, and Jynx continued swaying back and forth, in her hypnotic dance, but Flamefox remained unaffected! Suddenly, Pryce ordered, "Jynx, use ice punch!" Before I could react, she'd made a fist and she punched at Flamefox! He took the hit point blank and went flying backwards, airborne, towards the wall. I had an inspiration! I shouted, "Flamefox, use your back legs to thrust yourself forward from the wall!" Just as he reached the wall, his rear paws touched the wall, and for a split second, there he was, suspended in the air, crouched against the wall – then he pushed against the wall with his hind legs and thrust himself forward in the air, and landed on the ice, on all fours, sliding towards Jynx very quickly! "Flamethrower!" I shouted. As he slid past the surprised Jynx, he launched his powerful fire attack, and the close proximity made it a critical hit! Jynx fell to the ice, defeated! "That was awesome!" Martin exclaimed. All May could say was, "Wow!" I shouted, "Excellent job, Flamefox!" as he slid to a stop at the other end of the ice rink and he gave me a "thumb up" with his right paw! Pryce recalled Jynx and said, "Good thinking, using the results of Jynx's ice punch against her. You were just lucky it worked! But you'll need more than luck to defeat my final Pokemon! Go Cloyster!" and he released the big, spiky-shelled clam-like Pokemon from a pokeball. This one would be tough! I called Flamefox back, and released the toughest Pokemon in my party – Tauros! My big tan and brown buffalo stood ready to battle! "Tauros, use horn attack!" I ordered. As he charged at Cloyster, I heard Pryce order, "Cloyster, use withdraw!" Cloyster's hard, spiky shell closed up, covering up the soft body inside. Tauros hit Cloyster with his horns, but only succeeded in knocking the closed shell over. I shouted, "Keep trying, Tauros!" He kept knocking Cloyster around with his horns, tossing him in the air, flipping him, sending him crashing against the wall, crashing against the ground, but seemingly, to no avail. "This isn't getting anywhere!" I said. Martin replied, "No, you're wrong! Every hit Tauros makes whittles down Cloyster's HP!" May interjected, "He's right! If Tauros keeps up the horn attacks, he might just win!" I watched nervously – Tauros was strong, but I wasn't sure how much more damage he could dish out before he got wiped out, himself! I looked over at Pryce and I could see that he was just as nervous as I was. Tauros continued batting Cloyster around with his horns. "I never expected his Tauros would be that strong!" I heard Pryce say to himself. Tauros gave it one last horn attack, then they both just stood still, at opposite ends of the ice rink. This battle was really getting drawn out, and Tauros was getting tired. I ordered, "Tauros, use stomp!" He charged at Cloyster, who was still closed up in his shell, and kicked him hard with his front hooves, sending him sliding backwards across the ice and crashing into the wall. "No!" Pryce shouted. Cloyster finally reopened his shell to reveal his eerie black face. I ordered, "Tauros, use take down!" Tauros began charging across the ice in Cloyster's direction! Pryce shouted, "Cloyster, use supersonic!" Cloyster let out a high-pitched tone, and Tauros became confused! In his confusion, he lost his footing and slipped on the ice. But he had gained so much momentum before he fell, that he was sliding across the ice on his belly just as quickly! "Cloyster, get out of the way!" Pryce yelled, but it was too late. Tauros crashed into Cloyster and the 2 of them continued sliding until they reached the wall, and Cloyster was crushed between Tauros and the wall! Cloyster fell over, swirly-eyed, defeated! "I can't believe it!" Pryce shouted. "Neither can I! He lost to me, but won against you! Remind me, who's the gym leader here?" Martin sarcastically replied. Tauros kept trying to get up off the ice, but he was still confused and just kept slipping back down onto his belly. It was such a pitiful sight to see my noble buffalo trying to stand up on the slippery ice in his confused state, that I just recalled him to his pokeball and said, "Nice job, Tauros!" May said, "You did great, Joe!" Pryce recalled Cloyster and said, "Yes, you certainly did! Here is your Glacier Badge!" and he handed it to me. "Thanks!" I responded. Martin patted me on the shoulder and said, "Not bad, kid!" He seemed content that I had beaten his father! I think he quite enjoyed gloating over the fact that his father couldn't best me, but he could! Pryce then said, "Come on! Let's all go over to the Pokemon Center now." I replied, "Good idea. I have a call to make, anyway."

The four of us walked to the Center, accompanied by the fire foxes and Sneasels. After all the Pokemon that had battled were treated, I made a call on the video phone to Professor Elm. As always, he was distracted with his research and didn't look up at the screen. "It's good to hear from you again, Joe. How are things going?" he asked. I said, "Great, Professor! I just won my seventh badge!" He said, "That's terrific! You've really come a long way since you started out 10 months ago!" That just about knocked me over! With all the travelling, trainer battles, wild battles, and gym battles, I had really lost track of time. I couldn't believe it had been that long! He said, "It won't be long before the Johto League Finals, only about a month and a half! Make sure you get your 8th badge within the next few weeks if you want to compete!" May jumped in and asked, "Professor, how is my Typhlosion?" He answered, "Your Typhlosion is doing great! We're learning a lot of new things from him. You did an excellent job raising him!" I interrupted, "Speaking of new Pokemon, I have a question, Professor. Our new friend here, Martin, has discovered a new ice Pokemon called a Sneasel. He's been breeding them and gave one to me and one to May." Professor Elm looked up from his research. "Did you say Sneasel?" he asked. I replied, "Yeah. Have you heard of them before?" He answered, "I've heard rumors about them for years, but so far, there's no proof of their existence." I excitedly replied, "Well, there is now!" and I held my Sneasel up to the screen. Professor Elm fell backwards on his chair! He stood back up and shouted, "I can't believe it! This could be the Pokemon research discovery of the decade!" I continued, "Well, my question is, if we don't use our Sneasels to battle, can we keep them in our parties, even though we each already have 6 Pokemon?" He answered, "I'm sorry, guys, but the League rules for trainers are clear! Only 6 Pokemon are allowed on your person at a time, unless you're a breeder, gym leader, or just keeping Pokemon as pets!" I replied, "But I'm going to be a gym leader someday!" and May replied, "I'm going to be a breeder!" He said, "I'm sorry, but the rules are the rules, and you're not gym leaders or breeders yet!" I said, "That's a bummer!" Then he excitedly said, "But I would be more than happy to take care of your Sneasels for you in the meantime! If I can learn enough about them, I can at least include them in the Johto Pokedex! Eventually, they could be made official and be allowed in League tournaments!" Martin jumped in and said, "Excuse me, Professor, but before you get too full of yourself, let's get one thing straight! Sneasel is MY discovery! You can study Joe's and May's Sneasels while you are caring for them, but I want full credit for their discovery, as well as all research on them e-mailed directly to me! I want credit in the pokedex, all merchandise royalties – the works!" Professor Elm said, "Consider it done! In fact, I officially name you my Sneasel contact. I will direct all questions to you and you will be my exclusive partner in all research on the subject! You will get all the credit for their discovery, royalties – as you put it, 'the works'. Anything you want, just name it!" Martin replied, "That's more like it! I look forward to hearing from you on a regular basis, Professor!" Professor Elm was ecstatic! He said, "And I look forward to hearing from you, as well! I would love to stop by and see your Sneasel breeding center!" Martin said, "That'd be fine! Anytime, Professor!" With that, May and I bid farewell to our Sneasels, and they were transported directly to Professor Elm! Over the video phone screen, we could see him holding them, and they were all having a blast! Pryce said to Martin, "I'm so proud of you! Of course, you realize you will be rich and famous now!" Martin said to May and I, "Yeah, and I owe it to you guys! Thanks to both of you, I will be a very rich man!" Pryce said, "Well, just don't let all the fame and glory go to your head! And don't forget your old man!" Martin laughed and said, "I could never forget you!" We all left the Pokemon Center after that, and May and I prepared to leave Mahogany Town. She mounted on Fierymane and I mounted on Tauros. Martin released Arcanine and said, "Well, I've got a lot of work to do. It was nice meeting you both and I hope we meet again someday. Thanks for everything!" He then got up onto Arcanine with Slash and Kat and shouted, "Goodbye, Joe and May! Goodbye father!" as Arcanine ran them back up Route 44 to the Ice Cave. We shouted, "Goodbye, Martin! Thanks again for the Sneasels!" Pryce said, "I want to thank you for helping my son become a little more sociable. Hopefully, with this new window of opportunity that's opened up for him, he'll be more easy going." I replied, "We were glad to help!" May said, "Yeah! I hope Martin gets all the success he deserves as a great Sneasel breeder!" Pryce said, "Well, good luck to you on your journeys!" With that, we rode off on our Pokemon, accompanied by our fire foxes, continuing our journey through Johto, wondering what kind of adventure awaited us next!


	35. Chapter 34: A Switch, Birthday, & Battle

Chapter 34 – A Pokemon Switch, a Birthday, and a Battle

As we headed for Blackthorn City, May said, "It just occurred to me – I still have to go back to Cianwood Island to battle Chuck for a Storm Badge!" I slapped myself on the forehead and said, "That's right! I'm so sorry, May! It's all my fault! I got you sidetracked back in Olivine City, when we went to see the Lake of Rage!" May said, "It's okay, Joe! It's been more fun travelling with you than by myself! Besides, this way, Amber has Flamefox!" We both looked at the 2 of them, walking side by side. But then May said, "I really should fly back to Cianwood before we get too far along!" I said, "I'll go with you!" She said, "Thanks, but you can go on ahead! I'll be back in a day or 2." I said, "No, it's no problem. Please, let me come with you. I don't want to be alone on…" May looked at me and asked, "On what?" I answered, "It's nothing. It's just that… well, with all the travelling, I lost all track of time. Professor Elm said I started my Pokemon journey 10 months ago. Well, I started my journey 2 months after I turned 10, which means today is… my birthday." May exclaimed, "Well, Happy Birthday! Why didn't you say something?" I answered, "I didn't want to seem rude. After all, I don't know when your birthday is or anything." She said, "You already missed it – but it was before we met! Now don't feel bad. I know it's your first birthday away from your family, but you have your Pokemon – and you have me." I turned a little red, and replied, "Thanks, May!" Then she said, "I have an idea! Let's go back to Olivine Beach and have a picnic!" I replied, "That's a pretty far distance behind us now!" She said, "Not if we fly! In fact, why don't you switch out for your Fearow so I can help you teach him to fly better with passengers, like I said I would a while back?" I said, "Sounds like an idea! I want to switch out for Lapras, too, while I'm at it." She asked, "Have you decided who you're switching out yet?" I replied, "I think so." Then I released Scyther and Jolteon from their pokeballs. I said to them, "I want you both to know how much you mean to my team, but how would you both like to take a little vacation at Professor Oak's Pokemon Sanctuary? I promise I'll battle with you guys again soon!" They looked at each other, then back at me – they understood. I grasped Scyther's scythe with my right hand, took his arm with my left hand, and we "shook hands" as I said, "You've been a great friend to me, Scyther! I look forward to your help again in the future!" and then I hugged him. I know Scyther was always the most independent and least affectionate of my Pokemon, but he didn't seem to mind. Then I petted Jolteon and told him, "I know we had a rocky start, but once you learned to trust me, we were unbeatable! I'm counting on your help in the future, too!" and I hugged him, as well. Then I told both of them, "Someday, when I open my own gym, I'll also have a Pokemon Sanctuary, and I'll never have to switch any of you out again. You can all stay with me!" At that, I recalled them to their pokeballs. May smiled at me, knowing how hard it was for me to do that.

We rode into a local town, and went into a Pokemon Center so I could use the video phone and transport system. I called up Professor Oak. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" he asked me. I told him, "I need to switch out Scyther and Jolteon for Fearow and Lapras." He replied, "Very well. By the way, good job catching that Lapras! She is one of a kind, the first Lapras I've ever studied that knows thunderbolt!" With that, I put Scyther's and Jolteon's pokeballs on the transport pad and said, "Thanks again for all your help, guys! I'll miss you! Enjoy your vacation!" The pokeballs dematerialized, and soon, my lure ball and Fearow's pokeball materialized in their place! "Received on this end, Joe!" Professor Oak said. I replied, "Same here, Professor! Thanks!" I replied. "Anytime!" he said.

May and I left the Pokemon Center and I released Fearow from his pokeball. He let out his familiar caw! "It's good to see you, too! It's been a long time, buddy!" I said to him, and gave him a big hug. May released Pidgeot. "Now, Fearow, May is going to help you learn to fly better with me on your back, okay?" He nodded. May said, "First things first, I strongly recommend you take only Flamefox with you on your back, Joe. Firestorm will be too heavy for Fearow to carry!" I recalled Firestorm to his pokeball and said, "Don't worry, pal! It's only for a short time." She said, "Now get up on Fearow's back." I did so, with Flamefox up on my shoulders. May got onto Pidgeot, with Amber on her shoulders, and soon, our large bird Pokemon took flight! Fearow started lagging behind Pidgeot after a while, but May and I encouraged him on, and soon, he was flying side to side with Pidgeot! "You see? A little encouragement goes a long way! Believe in your Pokemon, Joe!" And to Fearow, she said, "Believe in yourself, Fearow, and trust your trainer, just like he trusts you!" I was once again impressed with May. We both flew on our Pokemon over the vast countryside of Johto. I hated to admit it, but flying on Fearow was faster than riding Tauros. Still, nothing compared to riding on Tauros' back and watching the landscape zip by!

We reached Olivine City in a few hours, and landed on the beach. We recalled our birds to let them rest, and I said, "Thanks, May!" She replied, "You're welcome!" Then she released Fierymane, hopped on, and they ran off, with Amber. I yelled, "Hey, where are you going?" She shouted, "Stay here! I'll be right back!" and I just heard Ponyta hooves clomping off in the distance as they gallopped into town. I looked at Flamefox and Firestorm, and I shrugged. I decided to see how Lapras was. I took out my lure ball and shouted, "Go, Lapras!" She materialized in the water. I walked up to her and said, "Hello. It's nice to finally have you on my team! I know we're going to get along just fine! I hope you're not mad at me for catching you." Then she looked at Firestorm and cowered in fear. I couldn't believe it! "It's okay! He won't hurt you!" I almost forgot it was Firestorm's hyper beam that finally did her in! I got her to open her eyes and said, "It's okay. Really. Please, don't be afraid." She looked down at the 3 of us – I couldn't believe something so big could also be so timid! Finally, she lowered her large head. As I petted her smooth skin, Flamefox and Firestorm cautiously approached her. They sniffed her, and she sniffed them, blowing their hair around with her large nostrils. I asked her, "Do you think it would be okay for us to ride on your back?" She just looked at me. I asked, "Please?" She moved her large body ashore just enough for the 3 of us to climb up onto the large, hard shell on her back. We all sat down, with plenty of room to spare! Lapras began to take us on a ride in the water. "Yee ha! This is so cool!" I shouted. I then released Vaporeon, who swam around next to Lapras, diving in and out of the water. While I was at it, I also released Tauros and Fearow, over on the beach. "This is fun, isn't it, guys?" I asked my fire foxes, who were enjoying the ride as much as I was. Lapras began her soothing song, and soon, we all fell asleep on her back.

"Wakey wakey!" I heard May's voice say. When I opened my eyes, I was face to face with Pidgeot! "Ahhh!" I yelled, and fell off Lapras' back and into the water! I raised my head out of the water, and there was May, flying on Pidgeot, laughing hysterically! "Very funny!" I said, walking out of the water and onto the beach. She still laughed and said, "Sorry, I couldn't resist! You should have seen the look on your face!" Then they landed on the beach, and she said, "I see you and Lapras are getting along famously." I took out a towel to dry myself and said, "Yeah, she's very sweet." Then I looked on the beach to see a picnic blanket set up with food, drinks, and a cake! "Happy Birthday, Joe!" May said. First, I was just speechless! Then I managed to say, "May, thank you so much! You didn't have to do this!" She said, "It was no big deal! You've been such a good friend that I had to do something special when I found out it was your birthday! Now come on, let's eat!" May had all of her Pokemon out, too, and we all ate. Then she said, "I got this for you, too!" and handed me a box. I opened it up, and inside, there was a Vulpix pendant! "May, thank you! I love it!" I replied, and I put it around my neck immediately. She said, "You're welcome! It seemed appropriate, Vulpix being your favorite Pokemon and all!" After we ate and had cake, we watched the sun set on the water, while Lapras, Vaporeon, and May's Blastoise swam around. Flamefox and Amber sat side by side. May said, "Tomorrow, I'll go to Cianwood Island, but I promise I won't be gone long." I said, "Hey, I have an idea! Let's both go, and ride there on Lapras! There's plenty of room!" She said, "Really? Okay, then! It'll be nice to have a cheering section again!" After sunset, we headed for the Pokemon Center to get some rest for the night.

The next morning, we headed for the beach, where I released Lapras once aain. May and I climbed up onto the large, hard shell on her back, along with Flamefox, Firestorm, and Amber. "Let's go, Lapras! Full speed ahead, to Cianwood Island!" I shouted. She started coasting ahead in the water, like a riverboat! We all sat down and enjoyed the ride! "This is so cool!" May exclaimed, with Amber on her lap. "I told you!" I replied, holding Flamefox in my lap, while Firestorm lay next to me. I laid back on Lapras' back and watched the sky. No offense to Vaporeon, but THIS was the way to travel across water!

It was smooth sailing, until we got near Cianwood. All of a sudden, a Gyarados leapt out from the water, over us, and splashed down back into the water! I quickly sat up, and May screamed. Suddenly, it shot up again, this time hitting Lapras from underneath, and we all got knocked into the water! May and I climbed back onto Lapras from the water, and our fire foxes "dog paddled" back over to Lapras. "Are you okay?" I asked May. She responded, "Yeah, I'm fine! But what are we going to do?" Then it hit me – as Gyarados leapt over us again, I shouted, "Lapras, use thunderbolt!" She did so, launching the electric attack from the small horn on her head! The Gyarados lit up like a Christmas tree as it took the attack, and fell into the water, unconscious! I threw an empty pokeball at it, and once it was collected, the pokeball dematerialized, transported directly to Professor Oak's Pokemon Sanctuary. "That was too close!" May said. "It's over now! We're almost there." I replied. I could see Cianwood Island on the horizon. Soon, May would be battling some tough fighting type Pokemon, but I knew she could win!

We arrived at Cianwood Island, and I recalled Lapras to her pokeball. May and Amber went to the Pokemon Center first so she could have her Pokemon examined once more before she battled Chuck, and I went to run a quick personal errand. We then went to Cianwood Gym and walked inside. Chuck recognized me from our battle a while back and asked me, "Well, what brings you back here?" I answered, "I'm just here for moral support this time – my friend, May, wants the battle!" She said, "That's right! I challenge you to an official gym battle!" He replied, "Okay. But don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a girl!" May got angry and said, "Why do you men always assume girls are weaker trainers? You better watch out yourself, because I'm the one who's not going to go easy on you!" and she and Amber walked quickly into the arena. Chuck said to me, "She's very fiesty!" I replied, "You have no idea!", remembering how she was when we battled Team Rocket in Mahogany Town. I followed Chuck into the arena, accompanied by Flamefox and Firestorm, and May was already in there, giving Chuck the evil-eye. The announcer said, "This will be a 2 on 2 battle, for a Storm Badge, no time limit!" Chuck threw his first pokeball, shouting, "Go, Primeape!" May responded, "You're up, Amber!" Amber replied, "Vulpix!" and entered the battlefield. I asked her, "May, are you sure that's a good idea?" She answered, "Relax! I know what I'm doing." Chuck ordered, "Primeape, start things off with a low kick!" May commanded, "Amber, avoid it with your agility!" As Primeape came at Amber, she moved out of the way in a blur! "Good, Amber! Now use body slam!" Amber came at Primeape, thrusting her body at him, and she knocked him to the floor! Chuck shouted, "Primeape, use fury swipes!" As Primeape ran at Amber, May ordered, "Amber, use dig!" Amber burrowed under the ground quickly, before Primeape reached her. Then she shot up from the ground under him, and while both were airborne, May shouted, "Use fire spin!" Her little body glowed, and her eyes glowed bright white as she released the tornado of flames from her mouth, and they wrapped around Primeape! Amber landed on her feet, and when the flames dispersed, Primeape still stood, charred all over, but angry and willing to battle! Amber and May both looked nervous! Chuck commanded, "Primeape, use rage!" Primeape was already angry, and came at Amber quickly! May responded, "Amber, use double team!" She did so, making it appear there were several of her! As Primeape attacked the illusions, May ordered the real Amber "Use attract!" Primeape stopped attacking, and fell under the spell of attract – he wouldn't attack Amber now! May commanded, "Amber, finish him off with one more body slam!" Amber charged quickly at the hypnotised Primeape, and thrust herself at his belly! She struck, and Primeape was sent flying backwards, and crashed against the wall behind him! He fell down, defeated! "Primeape, return!" Chuck said, recalling him to his pokeball. May shouted, "Good work, Amber! That's showing him!", and Amber leapt into her arms for a hug. Chuck said, "For my final Pokemon this match, I choose Poliwrath!" and released his fighting frog-like Pokemon. May replied, "Go, Raichu!" and threw his pokeball, releasing him for battle! "Poliwrath, use water gun!" Chuck ordered. "Raichu, watch out! Use agility!" May ordered. Raichu ran back and forth in a blur, but Poliwrath was also very quick with the water guns, and finally hit Raichu, knocking him down. He stood back up. "Raichu, use thunderbolt!" May commanded. Her large electric mouse launched the electric attack and hit Poliwrath, shocking him into paralysis! May was being very aggressive – I think she was still mad at Chuck for his remark earlier! Unable to move, even at Chuck's command, Poliwrath just stood there, a sitting duck! "Raichu, use mega kick!" May ordered. Raichu ran at Poliwrath, and jumped at him, legs out! The powerful kick hit him right in the chest, and he, too, went flying backwards and hit the wall! He fell, defeated, as well! "Good job, Raichu!" she exclaimed, giving her big electric mouse a hug! I couldn't believe it – May had defeated Chuck twice as quickly as I had, and her Pokemon hardly took any hits! The announcer made it official, saying, "The winner is May!" Chuck recalled Poliwrath, then walked up to May and said, "I'm sorry for my remark earlier. It was a little condescending on my part. You are one of the strongest trainers I've ever battled! You definitely deserve this Storm Badge!" and he handed her the badge. May replied, "Thanks! And I'm sorry I got so worked up over it. But don't underestimate your female challengers in the future!" Chuck laughed and said, "Don't worry! I won't!" We left the gym after that, and I said, "You were very impressive in there!" She said, "Thanks!" Then I said, "By the way – since I know I missed your birthday by a long time, I went to buy you something while you were at the Pokemon Center. Consider it a belated birthday present!" and I handed her a box. She said, "That's so sweet, Joe! You didn't have to." She opened up the box, and said, "It's a Vulpix pendant, like the one I got you!" I said, "Not exactly – look closer!" The coloration was slightly lighter than mine, and the curls of hair on the head had a little pink bow made of jewels. She said, "It looks like – Amber! Oh, thank you so much, Joe!" and she hugged me, then put it on! I said, "I'm glad you like it! I couldn't believe I found one like that!" She said, "I love it! What a great day – first I got my seventh badge, and now this!" As she admired it, the wind blew her hair, and she looked so radiant in the sunlight. Then she said, "Well, come on! Let's ride Lapras back to Olivine Beach." I asked, "Wouldn't it be faster to fly?" She asked, "What's the hurry?" I was a little surprised, then smiled and said, "Okay. Let's go." We walked with the fire foxes back to Cianwood Beach, where I released Lapras, and we rode her back to Olivine Beach, where we spent the rest of the day, relaxing from battle for a while.


	36. Chapter 35: The Blackthorn Challenge

Chapter 35 – The Blackthorn Challenge

"What's on your mind, Joe? You seem a little down" May asked me, as we rode our Pokemon, Fierymane and Tauros, towards Blackthorn City. "Oh, I was just thinking… Watching you battle Chuck, you seemed to defeat him so easily. I mean, your Pokemon hardly took any hits! My battle against Chuck didn't go as smoothly and I almost lost! It just seems like you'd be a better gym leader than I would." May stopped Fierymane in her tracks. "Now hold on, Joe! Don't stop believing in your dreams to become a gym leader just because I defeated a gym leader faster than you did! We're both strong trainers, but we're not undefeatable! It might help for you to know that I lost against Whitney and Morty the first time I battled each of them! I had to collect myself and train harder after each loss so I could go back and re-challenge them! Loss isn't always a bad thing, because it forces you to look at what you did wrong and not make the same mistake twice! You're very fortunate to have not lost a gym battle yet!" I knew she was right – so far, we'd won every gym badge in Johto, although in a few of the gym battles, we came pretty close to losing. But I couldn't believe that May had actually lost a couple gym matches, especially after seeing the way she battles! She continued and said, "I don't want to be a gym leader. That's your dream, and I don't want you to feel inadequate to me, okay? The battle with Chuck went so well for me because he got me a little angry and made me more aggressive than I usually am. But once I'm done with the Johto League and the Kanto League, I want to be a breeder – not a gym leader!" I said, "All right. Thanks, May." She replied, "You're welcome. Now I really think it would be a good idea for you to train Vaporeon and Lapras hard for the upcoming battle. Clair is one of the strongest and meanest gym leaders ever! She's the sister of Lance, of the Elite 4, and I hear that, like her brother, she uses dragon types. Dragon types are tough Pokemon, but they are weak to ice type attacks!" I said, "I know. I can't wait to try out Vaporeon's new ice attack! But what about you? Do you have any ice types?" She answered, "Oh, I have a couple. Blastoise knows some ice attacks, but I'll have to switch someone out for Dewgong. I'll do that once we reach Blackthorn City."

Several hours of riding, trainer battles, and wild battles later, we reached Blackthorn City. We headed straight for the Pokemon Center to have our Pokemon checked out. After that, May called Professor Elm and switched out her Golem for Dewgong, her most powerful ice type! Then she said, "Now we can train all of our Pokemon that know ice attacks together!" I said, "I'm a little concerned, May, because all of our Pokemon that know ice attacks are primarily water Pokemon. That puts them at a disadvantage to dragons." She replied, "I know, but that's exactly why we need to train hard!" We rode out of Blackthorn City until we were in a more open, wild area. Then we released our Pokemon for training. We had Vaporeon, Lapras, Blastoise, and Dewgong practice their ice beams against trees – that's because there were no dragon Pokemon to practice against! I sure wish there had been some, though, because nothing, and I mean NOTHING, that we did could have prepared us for what we had to face against Clair!

After a few days of getting our Pokemon all powered up and ready for this crucial, final gym battle, we felt we were as ready as we'd ever be to take on Clair. We entered Blackthorn City and headed for the gym, accompanied by Flamefox, Firestorm, and Amber. I thought about maybe using Flamefox or Firestorm as a last resort, but I hoped it wouldn't come to that! We opened the door to the gym, and first, there was a long hallway, illuminated by torches along the walls on either side. "Nice effect!" I commented. We walked to the other end of the hallway and reached another door. I put my hand on the door handle to open it – then quickly pulled my hand away as I yelled out in pain! The door handle was red hot! "Are you okay, Joe?" May asked me, and took my hand. "I'm okay, I think" I replied. She said, "Joe, you're palm is burned! Here, let me put something on it" and she took a little first aid kit from her backpack. She put some burn heal on my palm, then wrapped it up. "Thanks, May!" I said. "No problem. But why is the door so hot? Is there a fire?" she asked. I said, "It didn't look like it from outside! Maybe one of our fire Pokemon should open it." She said, "Fine with me!" and then she released Fierymane and instructed her, "Use stomp!" Fierymane kicked the door open with her diamond hard hooves. Inside, it was literally hot – that's because there was a moat of molten lava inside the building! "It's too hot!" May exclaimed. "Yeah, from one extreme to the other!" I commented, as the last gym we were at, Pryce's gym, was so cold! "There's another door on that side!" May said, pointing across the room. But the door was on the other side of the moat! I said, "This is insane! Where is Clair?" We crossed the room, and occasionally, the molten lava, coming up from the ground into the moat, actually made the room shake! "Be careful!" I said. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling, and the floor shook! May fell down and rolled towards the edge, right above the moat! "May!" I shouted, running after her! "Help!" she shouted, holding onto the floor as she dangled above the molten lava moat. I grabbed her hand. "Just hang on tight!" I shouted. I kept my grip as tight as I could, but with my burned hand, I couldn't keep a firm grip! "Flamefox, come here, quick!" I shouted to my Vulpix. He ran up to me, and I instructed him, "Release Tauros from his pokeball, boy!" Flamefox got up on his hind legs, grabbed Tauros' pokeball off my belt, and opened it with his paws. Tauros materialized behind me. "Tauros, help me!" I shouted to him. He came up next to me, and lowered his head towards May. "Grab his horn, May!" I said to her. Between the 2 of us, we pulled her up! Once she was on firm ground, she hugged me and said, "Thank you, Joe!" Then she went over to Tauros, hugged him, and said, "Thank you, too, Tauros!" Amber ran up to her, jumped into her arms, and licked her face! "Thanks, Amber! Don't worry, I'm safe now!" May said to her Vulpix. Then I said, "Let's just get to that door and see if Clair is on the other side!" May asked, "Okay, but how?" I noticed two large boulders on either end of the side of the moat we were on. "Are we supposed to push these boulders into the lava to get across, like some kind of test?" I asked. May said, "Well, we haven't come all this way for nothing! Let's try it!" Tauros and I pushed one boulder, while Blastoise and May pushed on the other boulder. We pushed them into the moat, directly in front of the door, and it worked! We could now walk to the door! But the handle would be just as hot. So, Fierymaneane kicked the second door open, and inside, there was a battle arena. May recalled Fierymane and Blastoise, and I recalled Tauros. On the other side, in a dragon-shaped throne, sat a 40-some year old woman, with silver-white hair. "You are 2 very brave children! You figured out my test very well" she shouted, menacingly. I said, "Yeah, but your little lava pit nearly got us killed – and I burned my hand trying to open the door! How do you expect trainers to reach you?" She replied, "I don't! Only the bravest of trainers are allowed to battle me - those who aren't afraid of a little pain!" I angrily replied, "Well then, I challenge you to a gym battle!" She coldly answered, "I accept your challenge! This will be a 2 on 2 battle!" Suddenly, the floor started to rumble! "Now what?" May asked. The floor opened up in the center to reveal a giant water arena. Clair stood on her side of the pool, while May and I, and our fire foxes stood on the opposite side. Clair shouted, "Dragonair!" Up from the water rose the long-bodied snake-like dragon Pokemon. I took out my first pokeball, and threw it, shouting, "Go, Vaporeon!" She materialized from her pokeball, and took to the water. "Vaporeon, use ice beam!" was my first order. Clair replied, "Agility!" Vaporeon launched a stream of ice at Dragonair, but Dragonair leapt upwards into the air, and the ice beam only succeeded in freezing the water just below it! Dragonair splashed back down to the water, and Clair shouted, "Wrap!" The next thing I knew, Dragonair wrapped it's long body around Vaporeon, and she was trapped! "Vaporeon, try another ice beam, girl!" I shouted. It was no good – her body was trapped by Dragonair's body! Then Clair ordered, "Use slam!" Dragonair slightly unwrapped from Vaporeon, then hurled her at the wall, which she slammed against, then fell to the floor. As she weakly stood back up, Clair shouted, "Finish her! Use hyper beam!" I shouted, "Vaporeon, get out of the way!" She was just too worn out, and the hyper beam hit her point blank! "No!" I shouted, as I watched her fall. She was defeated. "Vaporeon, return!" I shouted, recalling her to her pokeball. Dragonair swam around, completely unharmed. "Okay, so you want to play rough? I choose Lapras!" I shouted, throwing Lapras' pokeball. She then materialized in the water. "Wrap it, Dragonair!" Clair shouted. Dragonair moved quickly, wrapping it's long body around my Lapras. I commanded, "Lapras, use thunderbolt!" Even though she was wrapped, she managed to get in a thunderbolt attack, which jolted the Dragonair off of her, and back into the water! "Quick, use ice beam, Lapras!" I shouted. She launched her icy beam at Dragonair, and it hit! But the Dragonair was so fast, that the hit did minimal damage. "Dragonair, use thunder!" Clair shouted. "Lapras, get away!" I shouted to her, but I knew that was in vain – where could she swim to? The water in the pool would just conduct the electricity! Dragonair leapt into the air above the water, and launched the lightning attack! Lapras felt the attack at full force, and she just couldn't take it! She was knocked out! "This battle is over!" Clair coldly said. Then she turned her back to me, and angrily said, "Leave, now!" I couldn't believe this was happening! May shouted to Clair, "There's no reason to be this nasty! And we still haven't had our battle!" Clair turned around to face us and said, "Very well – but I want him out of here!" referring to me. May asked, "Why? You let me watch his battle?" Clair replied, "I don't wish the presence of a weak trainer right now!" May angrily shouted back, "Why you…" And I said, "Don't worry about it, May! I'll step out. Win this one for both of us!" I walked out of the room, with my head down, followed by Flamefox and Firestorm. I kicked the door open, and I sat down in the middle of the room with the lava moat, and put my head between my knees. Flamefox and Firestorm tried to console me, but I was devestated. Clair was so cold and powerful! I could feel hot tears flowing down my face, realizing that I'd failed to win my 8th badge. All I could do was sit there, crouched to the floor, with my eyes closed, with my head between my knees.

I don't know how long I was like this, but after what seemed an eternity, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you all right?" May asked me. I looked up at her. "How did you do?" I asked her. She sighed, and didn't look too happy. "That bad, huh?" I asked. She shook her head, then pulled out a Rising Badge. "But… how?!?" I asked her. She replied, "It wasn't easy, Joe. Dewgong and Raichu are in rough shape!" I asked, "Raichu? I thought you were going to use Blastoise?" She answered, "I was, but then I found out that her second Pokemon was Seadra!" I said, "It doesn't matter! I lost to her so easily!" Then I stood up and said, "You ARE a better trainer than I am!" and I ran out. "Joe, wait!" May shouted after me. She found me at the Pokemon Center, of course, where I had Vaporeon and Lapras being treated. She dropped off Raichu and Dewgong so they could be treated. May sat down next to me. "I'm sorry I acted like that, May. I was very immature about it. Congratulations on winning your 8th badge! Now you can enter the Johto League finals! You must be proud" I said to her, looking down at the floor the entire time. She said, "I'd feel better about it if you'd won, too! But I know how it is to lose a gym match! I've been there, twice! I know it feels like the end of the world now, but you'll get over it. And when you do, you will summon the courage to train harder and go re-challenge her!" I continued to look down, and asked, "Her second Pokemon is a Seadra, right?" May answered, "Yeah." I then said, "I think I need a Pokemon switch before I re-challenge her!" May smiled and said, "That's the spirit, Joe! And if Miss Mean Old Dragon Lady doesn't want me to stay, I'll refuse to leave!" I said to her, "Thanks! That means a lot to me, May!" Then I headed for the video phone so I could make a Pokemon switch. I felt bad for cutting his vacation short, but I needed Jolteon's help for this one! I switched out Fearow, once again, but it would only be a short switch.

After our Pokemon had been treated, Nurse Joy told us to let them rest for a day or 2. Once they were fully rested, and I had gotten in some more Pokemon training, we all headed back to Clair's gym. We returned to the arena room, where she sat on her dragon throne, all high and mighty. "What do you want now?" she coldly asked. "I want a re-match!" I shouted to her. She replied, "I would be happy to give you a re-match!" I said, "Then let's get started!" She answered, "But first, you must prove me your worth! Go to the Dragon's Den and bring me the Dragon Fang!" I asked, "What do you mean? I don't understand." She turned her back to me again, and said, "That is my condition! Bring me the Dragon Fang, and I will give you a re-match!" May and I looked at each other, then back at her. She didn't say another word, and walked out of the room. "Where is the Dragon's Den?" I asked May. She said, "I've only heard stories about it. It's supposed to be a dangerous place, full of wild dragon Pokemon." I said, "Well, I have to find it! My 8th badge is riding on it! But you don't have to come along if you don't want to, May. I don't want to put you in danger!" She replied, "That's very chivalrous of you, but I'm coming whether you like it or not!" I said, "I knew I could count on you, May!" We all left the gym and headed for the Pokemon Center once again. We found out the Dragon's Den was several miles north of the city, across a lake. May mounted on Fierymane and I mounted on Tauros, and they gallopped us north, in the direction of the lake that led to the Dragon's Den. I didn't know what kind of dangers faced us there, but after facing Clair, I felt I was ready for anything!


	37. Chapter 36: Rising Spirits

Chapter 36 – Rising Spirits

After riding Fierymane and Tauros up to the lake, May and I recalled them, and I released Lapras. The 2 of us and our fire foxes climbed up onto Lapras' back and she began to coast in the direction of the Dragon's Den. In actuality, not much was known of the Dragon's Den – there were only rumors and legends about it. Anyway, as we travelled, May and I went over battle strategies for my re-match with Clair. We could see the island with the Dragon's Den on the horizon, as Lapras ferried us across the lake.

As we got very close to the Dragon's Den, Lapras stopped. "What's the matter, Lapras?" I asked her. Suddenly, about 9 Tentacruel surfaced from the water, surrounding us! "This looks bad!" I exclaimed. May said, "Maybe they're just curious." At that, one of the Tentacruel hit Lapras with a wrap attack, wrapping it's tentacles around her and shaking her, which knocked May, Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, and myself off her back. "I don't think they're just curious, May!" I exclaimed. May released Blastoise and said, "Hit that Tentacruel with your hydro pump, Blastoise!" Her large turtle-like Pokemon aimed the huge water guns on his shoulders at the Tentacruel that was attacking Lapras, and launched heavy torrents of water at it, forcing it to release Lapras. Another Tentacruel attacked Blastoise, but he flipped it over his head, crashing it into the water. Flamefox, Firestorm, and I climbed back onto Lapras, while May and Amber got on Blastoise's back. I released Jolteon and she released Raichu. May commanded, "Raichu, hit those Tentacruel with thunderbolt!", to which I responded, "Jolteon, Lapras, do the same!" All 3 Pokemon launched powerful electric attacks at the Tentacruel, and they were driven off! "Good work, guys!" I said to my Pokemon. "Good job, Raichu!" May said to her large electric mouse. We recalled Jolteon and Raichu and then we proceeded ahead, and reached the Dragon's Den. Lapras and Blastoise swam us inside the cave entrance. Inside there were stalactites hanging from the ceiling. There was a maze of coral. "Which way should we go?" I asked. May replied, "Hang on!" and she released Pidgeot and climbed onto his back. "Good thinking" I said to her. Pidgeot flew her up above us, and she guided us to a whirlpool. "Think you can make it through that, Lapras?" I asked her. She nodded, and spun herself through the whirlpool! My fire foxes and I were a bit dizzy afterwards, but we felt better shortly. Up ahead, there was a small area of dry land against the wall, and on the wall was what appeared to be a big, fossilized Dragon Fang! May flew down on Pidgeot, and recalled Pidgeot and Blastoise, and I recalled Lapras. "This must be it!" I said. May said, "That wasn't so bad! I thought we'd be attacked by dragon type Pokemon or something!" Suddenly, a Dragonair shot up from the water, then another one, and then 2 Dratini. "I've got to learn to keep my mouth shut!" May said. The last thing I remember before blacking out, 2 of the Dragonairs hit all of us with a thunderwave.

I awoke to find all of us inside a large room, with very oriental décor, such as dragon tapestries, and a gong. May awoke, too, as did Flamefox, Firestorm, and Amber. "I see you've all awoken! Now why were you trying to steal the Dragon Fang?" a voice asked us. I looked to see that the voice was coming from a man with hair that spiked upwards, and he wore a black cape – it was Lance, of the Elite 4! I said, "Wow, this is an honor!" as a staggered to my feet. "Answer the question!" he angrily said. I told him, "I just battled Clair for a gym badge, but I lost. I wanted a re-match, but she said she would only give me a re-match if I brought her the Dragon's Fang from the Dragon's Den." He said, "Oh, that is so typical of her! She probably didn't think you would go through with it because of all the stories of this place being dangerous!" May said, "Well, it is dangerous! We were attacked by Tentacruel, and then Dratini and Dragonairs." He replied, "The Tentacruels were just protecting their territory. As for the dragon Pokemon, they were under my command, to protect this place." I asked, "You wanted them to attack us?" He said, "I thought you were thieves. But now that you have explained your situation, I'm sure father will understand." Suddenly, an older man entered the room, and he was accompanied by a sage – Sage Li! I exclaimed, "Sage Li!" Lance told the older man, "Father, they weren't stealing the Dragon's Fang. It seems that your daughter tricked them into it. I guess I should go have another little chat with her." He replied, "No, let me this time. I know she's more intimidated by you, but she is my daughter." Then he said to us, "I am the Dragon Master. You two are very brave, coming all this way. Most trainers avoid the Dragon's Den, and with good reason – Lance's dragon Pokemon will fight to protect this place from outsiders." I asked, "Why is this place so important?" Sage Li responded, "It is a sacred place, a place a reflection and contemplation. Dragon Pokemon are revered by many. In fact, the Dragon Fang, itself, is the last remaining remnant of a centuries old dragon statue that was considered sacred by many." I said, "I'm sorry we disrupted things here." The Dragon Master said, "Well, I'm grateful you came. Now that I know that Clair is letting her position give her a false sense of power over others, I can show her the error of her ways and set her straight again. You may bring the Dragon Fang with you, and I will accompany you, as well." May and I said, "Thank you." Then I went over to Sage Li, and asked, "Back in Mahogany Town, I summoned Ho-oh, and when I tried to command her to do an attack, you appeared there to remind me that I can't just use Ho-oh for trivial battles. But how did you do that?" He replied, "The ways of the universe are mysterious. The spirit can go places that the physical body cannot." I asked him, "So you're telling me I saw your spirit?" He said nothing more, and just stood there, with that peaceful expression he always has. I still don't understand how he did it, and I probably never will!

May and I, along with the Dragon Master and our fire foxes, rode Lapras back to Blackthorn City. It turned out we'd been in a cabin inside the Dragon's Den, where Lance and his father often spent time with their dragon type Pokemon, and occasionally sages came by to visit, as well. He said to us, "Please don't hold it against Clair that she seems so nasty. She's trying to live up to her brother's standards and mine, but I think she often loses sight of herself in the process."

We soon reached Blackthorn City, and walked to the Pokemon gym. As we walked inside, the Dragon Master said, "I'll wait outside the door to the arena, until the time is right." The boulders were still in place from where we knocked them in yesterday. "I see you figured out her little boulder trick" he commented. Anyway, he waited, while May, Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, and I entered the arena room. Clair sat in her throne, and I said, "I have the Dragon Fang!" and held it up. She looked very surprised! "I don't know how you got away with it! Very well, I will honor your request for a re-match! This time, it will be a 3 on 3 battle!" I said, "Wait a minute! Last time, it was a 2 on 2 battle!" She replied, "If you wish a re-match, it will be a 3 on 3 battle!" I said, "Fine! Bring it on!" Once again, the floor opened to reveal a pool of water between us and her, and her Dragonair came up from the water. I took out my first pokeball, and released Vaporeon. I had my strategy figured out. "Dragonair, wrap!" Clair ordered first. My response was, "Vaporeon, use attract!" Dragonair immediately stopped as Vaporeon put him in a trance. It looked like my hunch that her Dragonair was male was correct! "Now hit him with an ice beam!" I ordered. Vaporeon launched her ice beam, and since Dragonair couldn't move, he took the attack point blank! Dragonair was frozen in a block of ice! "Use dragon rage, Dragonair!" Clair commanded, in desperation. It was no good – Dragonair was still frozen in a block of ice. "Well, we could wait until the ice melts, or you could concede defeat!" I said to her. She was quite ticked-off! She finally said, "Very well! I recall Dragonair, and call upon Seadra!" Her giant sea-horse like Pokemon emerged from the water! I recalled Vaporeon, and released Jolteon, and said, "Go for it, boy! Use thunderbolt!" Clair commanded, "Seadra, use endure!" Jolteon's thunderbolt hit Seadra, and he was shocked, but still swimming, ready to battle! "Seadra, use smokescreen!" was Clair's next order. Seadra filled the arena with black smoke! "Where is he?" I asked. Jolteon looked around, confused as to his opponent's whereabouts. Then I heard, "Seadra, use headbutt!" I heard the hit, as Jolteon took the attack point blank! He fell to the ground on his side of the pool. "Jolteon!" I shouted. Jolteon weakly stood back up. "Use your thundebolt again, Jolteon!" I commanded. In desperation, Clair said, "Use agility to avoid it!" but she had to know that water conducts electricity, and there was nowhere for Seadra to run! He took the hit, and this time, was done in! "Seadra, return!" Clair said, and recalled him to a pokeball. "Good work, Jolteon!" I said to my electric dog, before recalling him to his pokeball. May said, "You're doing excellent, Joe! This is a real comeback!" Then Clair threw another pokeball and shouted, "Go, Dragonite!" The big, orange dragon appeared, flying in the air. I threw my next pokeball and shouted, "Go, Lapras! Give him an ice beam!" Clair shouted, "Evade that ice beam with your agility, then use thunder punch!" Dragonite successfully dodged her ice beam, then hit her hard with the thunder punch, and she sailed backwards across the water, where she crashed into the frozen Dragonair, cracking the ice block he was frozen in. I commanded, "Lapras, use sing!" Lapras began her soothing song, and Dragonite began to fall asleep! Clair retorted, "Use thunderwave!" Before he fell asleep and hit the water, he hit Lapras with the thunderwave and she was paralyzed. I recalled her, and re-released Jolteon. I commanded, "Quick, use thunderbolt!" He launched the attack at the sleepy Dragonite, and it was officially knocked out! "Good job, Jolteon! We won the match!" I shouted. Clair replied, "Not quite!" The ice block around Dragonair burst open, and he returned to the water. "Dragonair, iron tail!" Clair ordered. Dragonair shot up from the water right in front of Jolteon, and whacked him across the room hard with his tail! Jolteon struck the wall, and collapsed! "Jolteon, return!" I shouted, recalling him to his pokeball. I re-released Vaporeon. May said, "Be careful, Joe! This is your last usable Pokemon!" Clair shouted, "Dragonair, use thunder wave!" I shouted, "Watch it, Vaporeon!" She tried to avoid it, but just as she leapt out of the water, she was hit! "No! This can't be happening!" I shouted. Vaporeon was paralyzed, unable to move! Clair commanded, "Use wrap!" Dragonair wrapped his body around Vaporeon and started crushing her. I had to think. "I know! Vaporeon, try haze!" I said. She used haze, and cured her condition of paralysis! "Now use bite!" I shouted. She bit Dragonair, and he leapt off of her in pain! While he was airborne, I shouted, "Ice beam, now!" She hit him point blank with another ice beam, and this one did it! He was frozen in another block of ice, and it crashed to the floor instead of the water, shattering open! Once he was free of his ice block cell, he lay on the floor, knocked out! I exclaimed, "Good job, Vaporeon!" Then I turned to Clair and said, "NOW, we've won the match!" She said, "Hmmph! You infidel! I refuse to give you a badge!" I got angry and said, "I won the match, fair and square!" The Dragon Master entered the room and said, "Enough, Clair! Joseph won! Give him his badge!" She replied, "He lost to me the first time. He doesn't deserve the badge." The Dragon Master said, "Very well, then, let's see what your brother has to say about that" and he took out a cell phone and began dialing. Clair got nervous, then said, "Okay, okay, here is your Rising Badge!" and she ran the badge over to me. I couldn't believe it! My 8th badge at last! She then said, "I apologize for my behavior. I want to keep my reputation as a ruthless gym leader intact!" The Dragon Master said, "Yes, but you take it too far sometimes. You really must learn to be more human, Clair!" She replied, "I will try, father." He said, "That's all I ask." May ran over to me and shouted, "Congratulations, Joe!" and pecked me on the cheek! I must have turned beet red as I said, "Thanks, May!"

We took my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center, then gave the Dragon Master a ride back to the Dragon's Den on Lapras. Lance and Sage Li were still there. "Congratulations to both of you for winning 8 gym badges. I look forward to hopefully battling one of you at the Johto League finals" Lance said to us. We returned the Dragon Fang to its spot and that night, Lance and his father had a little fireworks show above the Dragon's Den. May and I watched, excited that we now both had enough badges to enter the Johto League Finals! The toughest battles were yet to come, so tomorrow, we would have to start training harder than ever!


	38. Chapter 37: Training Days

Chapter 37 – Training Days

The next day, we rode on Lapras back to Blackthorn City and, after bringing our Pokemon to the Pokemon Center for one more checkup, and after I switched out Lapras for Scyther once again, May mounted on Fierymane, I mounted on Tauros, and we each rode with our Vulpixes to a remote wild area just outside of Blackthorn City to do some intense, serious training. We had each Pokemon type work on strengthening their type's best attacks – our fire Pokemon worked on powering up their fire attacks, our electric Pokemon worked on powering up their electric attacks, our water Pokemon worked on powering up their water attacks, and so on. I had Tauros practice horn attacks and take downs on some smaller trees and on dummies I made from sticks, which he demolished! May and I both wanted our Pokemon to be in top shape for the Johto League Finals.

After an afternoon of training like this, I said, "I hate to think of this, May, but we might be forced to battle each other in the finals. How do you feel about that?" She replied, "We're friends, Joe. And even though we might have to battle each other, we can't let that get in the way of our friendship. Just like our last battle – afterwards, we became better friends than ever!" I said, "You're right. But its so different this time. There's so much more at stake." She said, "Just a trophy. A trophy is no match for the prize of a good friendship." I knew she was right, and my concerns were trivial – we'd stay friends no matter what happened in the finals! Then she said, "You know, the last time we battled each other, Amber wasn't very strong yet." I said, "Yeah, I still feel awful about winning that match. I knew that Amber was no match for Flamefox at the time." Then May said, "But Amber has had considerable experience since then. She's much stronger now." I replied, "I agree! In fact, I don't know how you did it, but in the few months you've had her, I'd say you raised her to be just as strong as Flamefox!" At that, May said, "I think so, too! In fact, I'd really like to find out! So, I challenge you to a re-match. One on one, Amber versus Flamefox!" I was a little surprised, then said, "Ah, come on, May! You know how I feel about battling our Vulpixes against each other! Besides, you have a really unfair advantage – Amber can just use attract and render Flamefox unable to battle her. He'll be putty in her paws!" May replied, "Okay… how about this? I will not have Amber use attract. You have my word! Now will you let them battle?" I looked at Flamefox and said, "I don't know. How do you feel about this, Flamefox? I mean, May has a point." May asked Amber, "What do you think? Won't you battle him, for me, so we can see what we still have to work on?" Our Vulpixes each looked at each other, then back at us. It was clear that they were reluctant to battle each other, but they also wanted to make us happy. They finally each nodded, agreeing to battle, for us. I said to May, "I'm willing to do this for your sake, so you can see how much stronger Amber got. But please promise me you won't make them battle each other in the Johto League Finals." May looked at me seriously, then said, "Okay, I promise. In fact, let's make this the last time they battle each other." I said, "Agreed! This is the last time we battle Flamefox and Amber against each other!" May then asked, "So who should go first?" I answered, "Since you lost our last battle, why don't you begin." She said, "Fair enough! Amber, start things off with a dig attack!" Her Vulpix quickly burrowed underground, digging quickly into the dirt with her brown paws. I commanded, "Flamefox, use your agility and try to evade her attack!" Flamefox began to run back and forth in a blur, attempting to avoid Amber whenever she might decide to shoot up from under the ground. Amber was very patient – and her patience paid off! Just as Flamefox reached the point where she was underground, she shot up underneath him and sent him airborne! He landed on his feet! "Flamefox, use your flamethrower!" I ordered. He launched his intense flames at Amber, but she took the attack in stride, and when the flames dispersed, there she stood, undaunted, ready to make her next move! "Wow, that attack took her down the last time!" I remarked. "You're going to have to do better than that to beat her now!" May exclaimed to me. Then she shouted, "Amber, use quick attack!" Amber ran quickly at Flamefox and he was hit, and knocked backwards to the ground. When he stood back up, I commanded, "Flamefox, use body slam!" He ran at Amber, and thrust his entire body against her, knocking her to the ground! So far, neither of them was making much headway! "Amber, use fire spin!" May ordered. Amber's body glowed as she released the tornado of flames from her mouth. I had Flamefox attempt to avoid them with agility, but he was soon wrapped up by the flames! Once the flames dispersed, he still stood. Then I shouted, "Flamefox, use confuse ray!" He launched the attack, and Amber felt it! "Amber, try dig again!" May ordered. Amber was confused now, and tripped over her own feet trying to dig. "Flamefox, you use dig now!" I yelled. He did so, burrowing underground with his brown paws, like Amber had done earlier. "Amber, watch out!" May yelled. Flamefox shot up from underneath her, and this time, it was Amber who went flying and then crashed to the ground. "Amber!" May shouted, running over to her. As she caressed Amber, I asked her, "Do you want to call it?" May angrily replied, "No way!" Then she said to Amber, "I know you can do this! Hang in there! Do it for me!" At that, Amber stood back up, no longer confused. Then May ordered, "Amber, now use YOUR confuse ray!" Flamefox was hit by the attack before I could react! Still, I tried, shouting, "Flamefox, use your body slam again!" He started to run towards Amber, but tripped on his feet in his confusion. Then May yelled, "Amber, use take down!" Amber ran at Flamefox, who was barely standing as it was, and she slammed into him! He crashed to the ground, and between his confusion and pain, he just couldn't stand back up! "May, I concede defeat! You won the re-match!" I said, and I picked up Flamefox to give him a hyper potion. May ran to Amber, picked her up, and hugged her, saying, "We did it, Amber! I knew we could!" I put Flamefox down in the grass to let him sleep. Amber walked over to him, licked his face, then curled up next to him. May remarked, "See? After the battle, even though she won, they're still friends." I said, "I know." Then I asked, "Who should we battle next?" She responded, "You mean, you're up for another battle? Okay, how about your Tauros?" I said, "Cool! Okay, we'll battle our riding Pokemon against each other. Tauros versus Fierymane!" May said, "Wait a minute! Tauros is way too tough for Fierymane! I was thinking more of your Tauros versus my Blastoise!" I said, "Okay! Sounds good!" May released Blastoise, and I called Tauros over. "Okay, Tauros, use your horn attack!" I ordered. As my big buffalo charged towards Blastoise, May commanded, "Blastoise, use your water gun!" Blastoise pointed his huge water cannons at Tauros and shot out 2 heavy streams of water! The water streams pushed Tauros back, slowing down his progress, but he got through it and struck Blastoise, knocking him down backwards on his shell! "Good work, Tauros! Hit him with a body slam while he's down!" I shouted. Tauros again charged at Blastoise, then leapt up, and landed himself, belly down, onto Blastoise! Blastoise shoved him off and sent him crashing backwards to the ground. Blastoise and Tauros then each stood up and stared each other down! "Tauros, use earthquake!" I ordered. He stomped his front hooves on the ground, hard, and caused a fissure to open underneath Blastoise, which Blastoise then fell into. He crawled back out of the gap in the ground, and May ordered him, "Use skull bash!" I commanded, "Tauros, use head butt!" Both of them charged at each other, and their heads collided. They both fell down, dazed, but only Tauros stood back up! "Yes! Way to go, Tauros!" I exclaimed. May recalled Blastoise and said, "You did your best! Thanks." Then I asked her, "Want to battle anyone else, or call it a day?" She replied, "We've been training hard all day! Let's go back to Blackthorn, bring our Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to be treated, and take a break!" I said, "Good idea!"

We returned to Blackthorn City and had Nurse Joy examine our Pokemon. Once they had been treated, we all headed for the park. Flamefox was completely recovered now, and wrestled with Firestorm and Amber. We also let out the rest of our Pokemon to play in the park. Suddenly, a female voice said, "Hey, you two!" We turned to see who it was, and our jaws dropped when we saw that it was Clair! May asked her, "What do you want?" Clair said, "You are both strong trainers! I have a good impression that one of you will get the chance to battle my brother, Lance, in the League Finals. I would appreciate it if you seriously kick his butt! I'll be rooting for you." As she walked away, I asked, "Do I detect a grudge?" She stopped and said, "I'm trying to live up to his reputation of being nearly impossible to beat. But trainers like you two make that difficult. Only a handful of trainers have won badges from me. I'd like to see him defeated so that he, too, can be put in his place!" We both answered, "We'll do our best!" She actually smiled, then walked away. "Well, THAT was surreal!" I said to May. "Yeah, really" she responded.

After getting something to eat, we spent the night at the Pokemon Center. The next day, we headed out again, riding on our Pokemon, and this time gallopped farther out than yesterday before beginning our training. In the middle of our training, another trainer, a boy, walked up to us. He asked, "Are you guys training for the Johto League Finals?" We replied, "Yes." He said, "Your Vulpixes look impressive. How do you think they'd handle a water type Pokemon?" I said, "That would be a mis-match! You can't pit a fire type against a water type!" He said, "If you're entering the Finals, you need to be prepared for anything! I'd like to battle my Squirtle against your Vulpix!" I answered, "Okay, if you insist, then you're on!" Then he said, "To make it more interesting, how about a little wager? 8 badges!" I said, "No way! My Pokemon and I worked hard to get those badges! I'm not going to risk losing them for a trainer battle!" He said, "If you're afraid of losing your badges in a trainer battle, then you shouldn't even bother entering the finals!" I said, "Very clever! I'll bet you don't even have any badges! That's why you want to battle me like this! So you can have 8 badges and enter the competition!" He said, "On the contrary!" and opened up a small display case, containing 10 badges! "My Pokemon and I worked hard, too!" he said. "Yeah, by suckering other trainers into bets, probably!" May said. He got mad and said, "I'll have you know we won ALL of these badges, fair and square, at 10 different gyms! Now do you want to battle me or not! If not, I'm not going to waste any more time with you!" May advised me, "Don't do it, Joe! He's not worth it!" I was steaming and said, "I'm sorry, May, but he's right! I need to be ready for anything! Besides, my Tauros beat your Blastoise, so maybe my Vulpix can beat a Squirtle! Okay, a one on one battle! Flamefox versus Squirtle!" He responded, "Excellent!" and released his Squirtle. I said to Flamefox, "I know he's got a water type, but I have confidence in you that you can win this!" Flamefox confidently replied, "Vul!" We soon began to battle. "Squirtle, use bubblebeam!" he commanded. I ordered, "Flamefox, use flamethrower on those bubbles!" As Squirtle launched the bubbles at Flamefox, his flamethrower attack burst all of them before they could even reach him! "Not bad!" the boy said. Then he shouted, "Squirtle, use hydro pump!" His Squirtle's head, arms, legs, and tails disappeared inside the shell as it rapidly began to spin around in the air, shooting out torrents of water! "Flamefox, use agility!" I shouted. Flamefox moved back and forth in a blur, avoiding the heavy torrents of water! "You're good, but so far, neither Pokemon has done any damage!" the boy said. Then I ordered, "Flamefox, use confuse ray!" He did so, and Squirtle became confused. The boy said, "Squirtle, try to focus! Use water gun!" Squirtle did so, but could not focus, and Flamefox easily dodged it! Then I ordered, "Flamefox, use body slam!" Flamefox ran at Squirtle, still avoiding the water gun, and slammed his body against him, knocking him to the ground. Squirtle, although still confused, stood back up! The boy ordered, "Squirtle, use withdraw!" Squirtle pulled himself inside his shell and just lay there on the ground. "Flamefox, use quick attack!" I shouted. Flamefox ran at Squirtle and knocked him around a bit, but didn't make much headway. Then I ordered, "Flamefox, use dig!" He burrowed underground. Before he could attack, Squirtle came out of his shell, and his confusion seemed to be wearing off! "We got him right where we want him! Water gun underground, Squirtle!" the boy shouted. "No!" I yelled. Squirtle shot the water gun into the hole Flamefox had dug into the ground, and Flamefox shot up from the ground from the impact of the water gun! He crashed to the ground and lay on his side. "Flamefox!" I shouted. "Use mega kick, Squirtle!" the boy yelled. Just as Flamefox managed to stand up, he was knocked back down by the attack. He looked totally beaten! Then the boy said, "One more hydro pump, Squirtle! Let's finish him off!" As Squirtle retracted back into his shell, I shouted, "Flamefox, quick, launch flamethrower!" He launched the attack into Squirtle's shell! Squirtle began spinning around, launching the water in all directions, but Flamefox kept up the flamethrower, and started to evaporate the water! "That's it, keep it up, Flamefox!" I shouted. Soon, the water wasn't getting far from Squirtle's shell, and the intensity of the heat from the hot water took its toll on Squirtle. He got so hot, he finally stopped spinning around, and popped his head, legs, arms, and tail from his shell, and fell to the ground. The scalding hot water was just too much for him, and he passed out! "I don't believe it!" the boy shouted, and recalled his Pokemon. I picked up Flamefox and said, "Good work!" and gave him a hug. The boy said, "Well, you win! Here are 8 badges" and reluctantly opened up the case to remove 8 of his 10 badges. I said, "No, I can't. I won the match. Let's just leave it at that. You go enter the Pokemon League." He said, "Really? Wow, thanks." I said, "Don't thank me. That was a stupid thing you just did, risking all of your badges for one trainer battle, just because you thought you could win soley on type advantage. Don't do anything like that again, okay?" He answered, "You're right. From now on, I'll just challenge trainers for the experience – no side betting!" At that, he left us. May said, "You know, you could have lost and then you'd have no badges to enter the League Finals." I said, "I know. But I had to show him that what he was doing was wrong." She said, "You're going to be an excellent gym leader someday!" After that, we rode back into Blackthorn and I had Flamefox treated again. We decided it was time to leave the Blackthorn area for good and head closer towards the Indigo Plateau. The League Finals were only weeks away, so we couldn't stay in this area for much longer. We headed out and rode far, all the way to Mt. Mortar, where we set up camp for the night.


	39. Chapter 38: Adventures at Mt Mortar

Chapter 38 – Adventures at Mt. Mortar

When I awoke the next morning, there was a figure standing over us. I jumped back, which awakened Flamefox and Firestorm, who quickly leapt in front of me and took defensive stances. "What's going on?" May asked as she awoke, and then she saw the man standing over us. He was dressed in martial arts apparrel. Amber took a defensive stance in front of May. The man asked, "What are you children doing here?" I answered, "We were just camping here for the night. We're on our way to the Indigo Plateau for the Johto League finals!" He replied, "Ah, Pokemon trainers!" Then I asked, "How did you get so close to us without awakening our Pokemon? Vulpixes can sense a person approaching from a mile away!" He answered, "I am a ninja! I move in silence, in the shadows, unseen and unsensed by all! My name is Kiyo. I am known as the Karate Master in Kanto." May said, "Well, I'm pretty well instructed in martial arts, myself, so you better not try anything!" He laughed and said, "I wouldn't harm you or your Pokemon. I just come here, to Mt. Mortar, for meditation, deep inside the caverns of the mountain. I also train my Pokemon here, whenever I feel I need to get away from my dojo in Saffron City." I said, "We're going to Kanto after we finish the Johto League." He said, "Well then, maybe we can battle someday, at my dojo." I replied, "Why wait? I'll battle you right now!" He said, "Very well! Then let us battle. Two on two!" He took out his first pokeball and released Hitmonchan. I tossed my first pokeball and shouted, "Go, Scyther!" My mantis Pokemon stood, staring down the "punchy" Pokemon. "Use mega punch, Hitmonchan!" Kiyo ordered. I responded, "Block his punches with your scythes!" As Hitmonchan punched at Scyther, Scyther blocked each punch with his scythes! "Not bad, kid! Hitmonchan, use fire punch!" Kiyo commanded. Hitmonchan hit my Scyther with his flaming fist, and Scyther was knocked back! "Scyther, fight back with double team!" I shouted. He moved quickly, making it appear that there were several of him! "Hitmonchan, do the same! Use double team!" Kiyo ordered. I couldn't believe it – there were as many Hitmonchan as there were Scyther! "Now use mega punch, Hitmonchan!" he shouted. It was inevitable that Scyther would be hit. "Focus your energy, Scyther!" I shouted. I knew I only had one shot at this! As Hitmonchan came at Scyther, I yelled, "Use fury cutter!" Scyther started slashing his scythes, and Hitmonchan took the hit and was knocked to the ground! He started to sit up as I shouted, "Now finish it with headbutt!" Scyther flew quickly at Hitmonchan, and before he could stand back up, their heads collided! Hitmonchan fell back down to the ground, defeated! Kiyo said, "Hitmonchan, return!" and recalled him to his pokeball. I shouted, "Excellent work, Scyther!" and gave him a high five, before returning him to his pokeball. Kiyo then said, "Not bad, but I still have one more Pokemon! Go Hitmonlee!" he shouted, and released the "kicking fiend" from his pokeball. I responded, "Firestorm, he's yours!" My Ninetales walked over, ready to battle. "Firestorm, use dig!" I ordered. Firestorm quickly burrowed underground. "Hitmonlee, use endure!" Kiyo said. Hitmonlee just stood there, a sitting duck! When Firestorm erupted from the ground, it was a direct hit, and Hitmonlee was sent airborne, but he landed on his 2 feet, unfazed! "Hitmonlee, use mega kick!" Kiyo ordered. I shouted, "Firestorm, watch out! Use your agility!" Firestorm attempted to evade the attack, but their speed was almost equal, and Firestorm was struck by the attack! "Firestorm!" I shouted as he fell backwards to the ground. When he stood back up, I ordered, "Firestorm, try a fire blast!" He launched the t-shape of flames at Hitmonlee, but he jumped out of the way! Then Kiyo shouted, "Use double kick!" Firestorm was struck twice and fell over! This looked bad! Then I heard Kiyo shout, "Finish him with one more mega kick!" Firestorm forced himself to stand up, and as Hitmonlee ran at him, I shouted, "Firestorm, use hyper beam!" Firestorm launched his strongest attack, which I'm sure Kiyo never saw coming, and Hitmonlee was struck point blank! He filipped backwards to the ground and was knocked out! "Way to go, Firestorm!" I shouted and ran over to give him a hug. Then I gave him a vial of hyper potion while Kiyo recalled Hitmonlee. Then he said, "You are a most worthy opponent! You should do well in the Johto League." I replied, "Thanks!" May, Amber, and Flamefox walked over to me and Firestorm, and she said, "That was very impressive, Joe!" and I said, "Thank you, May!" Suddenly, we heard a sound coming from a river on the other side of the mountain. "Marrill, marrill!" we kept hearing. "What's all the commotion?" I asked, running over to see, along with Flamefox and Firestorm. Kiyo, May and Amber ran over to see, as well. In the river below, Marrill, lots of them, were swimming upstream. "They're swarming!" Kiyo told us. "Wow! I've never seen anything like this!" I exclaimed. May shouted, "How cute! And Marrill are only native to Johto! I want to go catch one!" Kiyo said, "Give them a few minutes, until the majority have passed. Then, when it calms down a bit, go challenge one!" May nodded in agreement. After a while, there were only a few Marrill coming through. May shouted, "Go, Raichu!" and released her large, orangish-tan electric mouse. As a Marrill passed, she commanded, "Raichu, use thundershock!" He launched the electric attack at the round, blue and white water mouse, and it was taken completely by surprise! It jumped out of the water, and hit Raichu with a water gun, spraying the stream of water in his face, which knocked him backwards to the ground. Raichu stood back up, and May shouted, "Use thunderbolt!" Before he could use the attack, Marrill puffed up in anger, then ran at Raichu and tackled him, knocking him again to the ground! As Marrill started to run off, May ordered, "Raichu, use thunder!" Raichu took in lightning from the sky, and launched it at Marrill! This time, Marrill was knocked out! "Lure ball, go!" May shouted, tossing the custom made pokeball at it. The ball engulfed Marrill in a white light before it was transported to Professor Elm's lab. "Good catch, May! I guess you must have met Kurt, too!" I exclaimed to her. She said, "Thanks, Joe. And I think everyone's met Kurt!" She then ran over to Raichu and picked him up to give him a big hug. Suddenly, we heard a boy shout, "Hey!" We all looked to see a boy who looked to be about 11 or 12, with long black hair and a red headband, green t-shirt, red shorts, carrying a huge backpack, and holding a pair of binoculars. He ran over to us. I asked, "Is there a problem?" He said, "Yeah, there's a problem, all right! I'm a Pokemon watcher! I was trying to watch the Marrill swarm and do some sketches, when your girlfriend here jumped in and started battling one!" May turned red and said, "I'm not his girlfriend! We're just friends! Anyway, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were watching and trying to sketch them." He said, "I came a long way to see this and I didn't appreciate having my observations interrupted by a Pokemon battle!" I said, "Geez, chill out, dude! She's well within her right to catch one! This isn't a protected area like the Safari Zone or something!" Kiyo interjected, "They are correct. This area is open for trainers to catch Pokemon. In fact, why don't you try to catch a Marrill while you're here? Swarms don't come through too often." He answered, "Well, I prefer to observe and sketch Pokemon in the wild, not capture them." He took out some sketch pads and showed us. "Those are very good!" May exclaimed. "Impressive!" I said. Then he said, "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. My name's Tracey." May and I introduced ourselves to him, as did Kiyo. Then Kiyo said, "Well, I must be on my way. Good luck at the Johto League!" and he retreated inside the mountain. "Wow, so you guys are on your way to the Johto League finals?" Tracey asked us. "Yeah. We're in training mode right now!" I replied. Then he asked, "Is it okay if I sketch your Vulpixes, Ninetales, and Raichu?" I said, "Sure!" May said, "Fine with me." Then I said, "In fact, would you like to sketch all of our Pokemon? We could let them out." He said, "That would be great!" So, we released the rest of our Pokemon and Tracey proceeded to begin sketching them all. The Pokemon enjoyed being out and Tracey was having a blast sketching them. He showed us his sketches when he was done. "Those are excellent!" I told him. "Yeah, you really have talent!" May said. All of his sketches were very good. He let us keep them! Then he said, "I think its impressive that you both have Vulpixes. They're listed as being rare in the pokedex." I remembered what I'd learned at Crimson Pokemon Academy as well as all the research I'd done on Vulpixes growing up, and I told him, "Actually, that's kind of misleading. In fact, Vulpixes are one of the most prolific, widespread Pokemon in the world! But they are very elusive! Seeing one in the wild is rare, because they can smell people approaching from a mile away, and their sense of hearing is very accute! And even if you find one in the wild, they are so fast, they can usually run out of sight before you release your first Pokemon! They're excellent at hiding, too! Not many wild Vulpixes are ever captured because of their cunning, which is the true reason for the 'rare' listing. Luckily, mine chose to follow me!" May said, "Yeah, and if it hadn't been for Raichu's excellent speed, I'd never have caught Amber!" Tracey said, "That's great! You know, all this talk about catching Pokemon has got me thinking – Marrill have a good sense of hearing with those round ears of their's. That would be a valuable assett to a Pokemon watcher like me! I think I will try to catch one after all!" I said, "That's the spirit!" May said, "But all the Marrill have already moved on. It'll take forever to track them down now!" Tracey said, "I have just the Pokemon!" and he released a Venonat. I quietly, sarcastically commented to May, "Ooo, a giant wingless fly! How impressive!" She elbowed me in the stomach, then walked over to Tracey along with Amber and said, "That's cool! You can use Venonat's big compounded eyes to help you spot Pokemon that are far away!" He said, "That's right! Venonat's a great tracking Pokemon! He'll find that Marrill swarm!" It replied, "Venonat!" and ran off. Tracey ran after it, and May and I began to follow, as well, once we recalled all of our Pokemon except for our fire foxes. I held my hand on my stomach as we ran and said, "Thanks a lot, May!" She said, "I'm sorry, but I had to shut you up! He could have heard you!"

Venonat led all of us to a clearing ahead, and there were some Marrill swimming up the river! "Good work, Venonat! Now go challenge one!" Tracey said. Venonat ran up to the river and used supersonic on one of the Marrill. It became confused. "Good job, Venonat!" Tracey shouted. However, the Marrill wasn't completely confused and managed to climb out of the water and launch a bubblebeam at Venonat, knocking it down! Venonat stood back up, and Tracey yelled, "Use stun spore!" Venonat released the stun spore, but Marrill simply diffused it with a water gun, and knocked Venonat back down in the process. "Venonat, tackle it!" Tracey ordered. Venonat ran at Marrill and tackled it, and both were knocked to the ground. Then Marrill rolled up, and started to use a rollout attack, rolling at Venonat and slamming into it! "Rollout gets stronger with every hit, Tracey! Be careful!" May warned him. He said, "I know. I think I have a plan!" Venonat was hit twice more, when Tracey shouted, "Venonat, try stun spore just one more time!" It did so, and Marrill was struck. It stopped rolling and lay there, paralyzed from the stun spore. Tracey tossed an empty pokeball, and it engulfed Marrill! "Yes! Good job, Venonat!" Tracey shouted. "Venonat!" it replied. May said, "Good catch, Tracey!" I said, "Yeah, Venonat WAS pretty impressive." Then he said, "With Marrill and Venonat on my team, we should be able to spot lots of Pokemon to observe and sketch! Who knows, maybe someday I'll see some wild Vulpixes!" I said, "Well, if you ever get a chance, try Pokemon watching in the Brushfire Woods! There's a good chance you'll see wild Vulpixes there! That's where Flamefox and Firestorm came from!" May said, "And the woods along routes 36 and 37! That's where I got Amber!" He said, "Thanks, guys! I'll do that! Well, it was nice to meet both of you!" I said, "Nice to meet you, too! Good luck! And thanks for the sketches!" May said, "Keep up the good artwork! I hope you get to see lots of Pokemon!" With that, we parted ways. May and I released our riding Pokemon and we proceeded ahead, accompanied by our fire foxes!


	40. Chapter 39: The Lost Growlithe

Chapter 39 – The Lost Growlithe

As May and I continued ahead, we saw 2 other people off in the distance, riding on Pokemon. We could clearly see that one was a Rapidash and one was an Arcanine. May asked me, "Is that who I think it is?" I replied, "I think they're both who we think they are! Let's go say hi and see what they're doing!" I told Tauros to gallop us in their direction, and May told Fierymane the same. Sure enough, it was Trevor on his Rapidash and Martin on his Arcanine. We ran up behind them, until we were riding alongside them and I shouted, "What's up, guys?" Trevor and Martin both looked surprised to see us, and ordered their Pokemon to stop. May said, "I'm really surprised to see you out here, Martin! What are you doing racing around the countryside?" He said, "I was on my way to see the Elite 4. I sure wouldn't be out here otherwise. There are too many Pokemon trainers around here! But I met up with your friend, Trevor, and he challenged me to race him. So I decided it would be a good way to avoid all those junior trainers." Trevor then asked us, "Say, why don't you guys join us?" I looked to May and said, "Sounds like fun!" May said, "We've been training so hard for the League Finals, we could use a break!" We all lined up, Trevor on Rapidash, Martin on Arcanine, May on Fierymane, me on Tauros, and Flamefox decided to ride on his brother's back, while Amber decided to ride on my Jolteon's back. Trevor said, "Okay, we'll race from here, to the woods at the end of route 27! On your marks… get set… go!" We were all off! Trevor, of course, immediately took the early lead, followed by Martin, myself, and May. Our Pokemon gallopped us ahead at a steady pace. Flamefox and Amber were making good time, as well, riding on Firestorm and Jolteon, and were ahead of May and I. We watched the landscape zip by as we quickly proceeded ahead. Our Pokemon jumped us over logs, rocks, and other obstacles. Martin's Arcanine was gaining on Trevor's Rapidash, and soon, they were running side by side. Tauros was quickly gaining on them, and May's Ponyta was catching up with us. I figured Trevor would win for sure! But near the end of Route 27, Martin took the lead, and when we all reached the end, Martin won, by just a few feet!

Afterwards, the four of us sat under a large tree to rest. Rapidash, Fierymane, and Tauros were grazing in the grass and eating apples off the ground that had fallen from the tree. Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, and Jolteon were playing in the grass, and we released the rest of our Pokemon to join them. Vaporeon and Blastoise played in the water nearby. Raichu and Golem played, while Fearow and Scyther took to the top of the tree to rest. Martin had also brought along Feraligatr, Persian, and Golbat, who he let out to play, along with his Sneasels, Kat and Slash. As Trevor watched the newly discovered ice Pokemon, I asked him, "Aren't they cool?" He answered, "I must admit, I was a little surprised when Martin first showed them to me when we first met. Even Rapidash reared up, afraid of them! But they are very cool little creatures. Congratulations again on their discovery, Martin! I'm sure they'll be very popular with trainers everywhere someday!" Martin said, "Thanks!" May said, "I'm surprised he showed them to you see freely." Martin said, "I only showed them to him because he told me how well he knows you guys. I don't show them off to just anyone." Just then, Flamefox and Amber ran over to us, yelling, "Vulpix! Vulpix!" We asked, "What is it, guys?" They wanted us to follow them! May and I ran after them, along with Martin, Trevor, Firestorm, and Arcanine. Our Vulpixes stood over something orange, white, and black. It was a Growlithe! He just lay there in the grass, cowering. I picked him up and said, "It's okay, little guy." He looked at me, so scared that he was shaking. May said, "Let me take him." She held him, and he calmed right down! "There, there" she said to him. Arcanine came up to him so they were nose to nose. I could see his name tag now – It said "Redfur". May brought him back to the tree and took some potion out of her backpack. "Here, drink this, Redfur" she said. Pretty soon, he was looking better, and we fed him with the fire foxes. They all got along together just fine. "So, what should we do with him?" Martin asked. "One of us should keep him!" I exclaimed. Trevor said, "Well, I'd sure like to have him. I only have one Pokemon, so it would be nice to have another." Martin said, "I'd like to have him, too. And these kids already have six Pokemon, so they can't take him." Trevor said, "You already have an Arcanine!" I interjected, "It was our Vulpixes that found him! And I'd like to keep him, too!" May then said, "Not to burst your bubbles, but none of us can keep him! He's got a name tag, which means he belongs to someone! Until we find out who, I will keep him!" I said, "But you have six Pokemon already!" She answered, "So? I just won't put him in a pokeball!" Trevor, Martin, and I all reluctantly agreed. Redfur seemed fine with the fire foxes, but as soon as Fierymane approached he jumped back! "Don't be afraid" May told him. She picked him up and let him sniff Fierymane. He was nervous, but her Ponyta gave him a gentle nuzzle and showed him he had nothing to fear. May said, "As soon as we start ahead again, we'll see if we can find his owner."

Martin and Trevor decided to accompany us for a little while, and we were soon under way once again, riding our Pokemon towards the Indigo Plateau. Since it was such an open area, we left all of our Pokemon out to walk, or fly, with us. Redfur walked with Flamefox, Amber, and Firestorm. They all got along just great together! But Redfur's favorite person was still May. Up ahead, there was a big billboard sign. It read "Pokemon Carnival Ahead". May said, "Cool, a Pokemon Carnival! Let's go, you guys!" I said, "Okay! That'll be fun!" Trevor said, "I'll come along, too!" But Martin said, "If it's all the same to you guys, I don't really want to go. I'll catch up with you later." May said, "Oh, come on, Martin! You have to drop this unsocial bit! It's just a minor social activity and it's fun!" He said, "I can't help it! I was the smartest kid in my class and also the most picked on kid because of it. I've found that I'm more comfortable avoiding social activity all together." Then May said, "Oh, come with us, Martin! I'll buy you an ice cream cone!" He looked at her and asked, "Chocolate, with all the works?" Trevor and I looked at each other, then back at him, in disbelief that a 20 year old man was being coaxed, with ice cream, by a 10 year old girl! May replied, "Anything you want!" He finally agreed to come with us, but he recalled Kat and Slash to their pokeballs. "Why did you do that?" May asked. He answered, "Are you kidding? I can't leave them out in plain sight! Can you imagine the pandemonium that would cause? Aside from a handful of people, including the four of us, no one's seen a Sneasel before!" I said, "Good point! In fact, it would probably be wise if only a few of our Pokemon were out, just to be safe." So, I recalled all of my Pokemon except Flamefox and Firestorm, May recalled all of her's except Amber, Fierymane, and Redfur, and Martin only left out Arcanine, recalling his Persian, Golbat and Feraligatr. Rapidash being his only Pokemon, Trevor left him out to walk along with all of us. We then all walked ahead to the carnival on foot. It was reasonably crowded, since it was so near the Indigo Plateau, this close to the Johto League Finals. As we neared the entry gate, I noticed a man wearing a Growlithe wig and ears, and a woman wearing a Vulpix wig and ears, both walking out of the gate. I said, "May, they look like fire Pokemon fanatics! Let's ask them if this Growlithe is theirs!" She said, "Good idea!" But then I had a thought and said, "Wait a minute! Just ask them if they're missing a Growlithe! If they say yes, then ask them to tell you his name! That way, we'll know that they're telling the truth!" She replied, "Good thinking, Joe!" So May ran up to them, along with Amber, and she carried Redfur. She asked them, "Excuse me. Did either of you lose a Growlithe?" The man answered, "No. I'm sorry." I said, "Those are neat costumes. You must be real fire Pokemon fanatics!" The lady said, "Thank you! Actually, we were the fire act for the circus here." The man said, "Yeah, but we quit the show! The ringmaster is a no good dictator!" The lady said, "We've taken all we're gonna take from him! He can go find another fire act for his show!" I said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Good luck!" The man said, "Thanks! If I were you, I'd steer clear of the circus, but enjoy the rest of the carnival!" With that, they walked away. "Well, no luck there!" May said. I replied, "We'll ask around at the carnival. But remember, don't tell anyone his name! They have to know it!" Trevor, Rapidash, Martin and Arcanine walked up to us and Trevor asked, "You ready, guys?" We replied, "All set!" and we entered the gate to the carnival, along with our Pokemon. Martin still did not look thrilled to be there.

While we walked in the midway, we saw a man dressed like a circus ringleader, but he didn't look too friendly. He had two Mr. Mimes with him. May said, "I know those people warned us off this guy, but since he's in charge of the circus, maybe he's heard if someone lost a Growlithe. I'm going to ask him." I said, "Okay, but I'm coming with you!" She walked up to him, with Redfur, Amber, and Fierymane, and said, "Excuse me, sir." He angrily asked, "What do you want? I'm busy! I just lost my fire act!" She said, "I'm sorry to bother you, but we found this lost Growlithe and wondered if anyone has reported him missing." He looked at Redfur and had a look in his eyes I didn't trust. Then he said, "Why, that's my Growlithe! Thank you for returning him to me!" I yelled, "Not so fast! If he's yours, then what's his name?" He answered, "Er… Growly! Come here, Growly!" Redfur just growled at him. He said, "See? I call him that because he growls at me! But he's really a nice Growlithe!" With that, he put his hand up to Redfur, and Redfur nipped at him. I said, "His name is Redfur! It's on his name tag!" He replied, "Oh, I meant Redfur! Yeah, the last Growlithe I had was named Growly! He ran away, too! I'm always mixing up their names!" I angrily replied, "I don't think so! Thanks a lot for your honesty! Let's go, May!" We walked away, but the ringmaster eyed all of our fire Pokemon, including the Vulpixes, Firestorm, Arcanine and the fire horses. I didn't like it! I said to everyone, "Let's get away from him! There's something about him I don't trust!" May replied, "You mean besides the fact that he just lied to us to try to get Redfur?" Trevor said, "He really does come across as a jerk!" So, we walked on and found an ice cream stand. We all sat at a table. I shared an ice cream cone with Flamefox and Firestorm, and May shared one with Amber and Redfur. I commented to May, "Remember when we first met, and you saw me sharing an ice cream cone with Flamefox and Firestorm? You said, and I quote, 'That's disgusting!'" She answered, "That was a long time ago!" Trevor just kind of laughed, and petted Rapidash. Martin came over, with Arcanine, and a huge chocolate sundae, which he began to devour in front of us! We all watched him, as sweat drops formed on the sides of our heads, and then May said, "It's not your last meal, Martin!" Then Martin released Kat and Slash under the table. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He said, "I can't not let Kat and Slash have some!" and he spooned some ice cream under the table! May said, "Just be careful! People are starting to stare!"

When we were finished eating, Martin recalled his Sneasels, and we walked around the carnival, along with our fire Pokemon. We played some games, and I won a plush Vulpix for May! We headed for the rides next, and May and I decided to take Flamefox and Amber on the ferris wheel with us. Fierymane, Firestorm, and Redfur stayed with Martin, Trevor, and their Pokemon. Afterwards, Trevor asked us, "Are you two enjoying your date?" May turned red, and exclaimed, "It's not a date!" Trevor and Martin both laughed. I, too, turned red! As we walked down the midway, I was bumped into and knocked down! "Hey!" I shouted. It was one of the Mr. Mimes! He looked back at me, stuck his nose in the air, and ran away! "Are you okay, Joe?" May asked me as she helped me up. "I'm fine" I replied. "That was one rude Pokemon!" Martin observed. "Yeah, just like his trainer!" Trevor said, referring to the ringleader. Something didn't feel right to me! I felt like we were being watched. I said, "This place is starting to give me the creeps! Let's leave soon and set up camp far from here!" May said, "I agree. There's something strange in the air!"

After we left the carnival, we rode as many miles on our Pokemon as we could before it got too dark. We set up camp, and went to sleep after our long day of fun. I slept with Flamefox and Firestorm curled up with me, as always. May slept by Fierymane, Amber, and Redfur. Trevor covered his eyes with his hat and slept against Rapidash. Martin fell asleep by Arcanine. Suddenly, in the middle of the night, our Pokemon all awakened us with their individual cries! "Growlithe!" "Vulpix!" "Ninetales!" and the whinnying of Fierymane and Rapidash, as well as Arcanine's barking, all filled the night air! "What's the matter, everyone?" I asked them. I stood up to look around, as did May, Trevor, and Martin. Suddenly, none of us could move! "It feels like… a disable attack!" Martin shouted. Then, several bubbles of psychic energy approached, floating in! "What the…" I began to ask. One of them engulfed Redfur, another engulfed Fierymane, and another engulfed Rapidash! Four more were coming! "Flamefox, Firestorm, use flamethrower!" I shouted. They tried, but their fiery attacks were merely absorbed by the psychic energy! "Run for it! Use you agility!" I shouted. They tried, but it was no good! Soon, both of them were taken into psychic bubbles. Soon Amber was caught, and finally, Arcanine! May, Trevor, and Martin all ordered their Pokemon to use fire attacks, as well, but the psychic energy bubbles were impervious to their fire attacks! We all watched helplessly as our Pokemon floated away in the psychic energy bubbles. "Flamefox, Firestorm!" I shouted. "Amber, Fierymane, Redfur!" May shouted. "Rapidash!" Trevor shouted. "Arcanine!" Martin shouted. Then there was a flash of bright light!

The next thing I remembered, it was the following morning. Everyone else was awake. "I see you finally came out of it, too, Joe!" Martin said. "What happened?" I asked. "Some kind of psychic trance! Whoever did it didn't want us to follow where those psychic bubbles took our Pokemon!" Trevor said, angrily. May was very upset, sitting on the ground, crying. "What happened to our Pokemon?" she asked. I walked over to her and put my arms around her. Then I said, "I think I have a sneaking suspicion what happened to them!" Martin said, "Yeah, that ringmaster and his Mr. Mimes! I'll bet he's behind this!" Trevor said, "His fire act quit, so he stole our fire Pokemon to start his own fire act!" I said, "Well, I'm not standing for it! I'm going to get our Pokemon back!" May said, "That goes for me, too!" Martin said, "You're not leaving me out of this!" and Trevor said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

We walked all the way back to the carnival. I could have rode Tauros, but I didn't feel that was fair to everyone else. We were in luck! The carnival hadn't opened for the day yet! The four of us snuck into the fairgrounds. We tried to look around, but were afraid of being spotted. Then I said, "Martin, release Kat and Slash! They're small and quick, and could cover more ground faster than we can!" He replied, "Sure thing!" and released his Sneasels. They darted about, quickly and stealthily, while we hid and watched! Pretty soon, they ran back over to us. "Sneas, sneasel!" Slash said to Martin. "You found them?" he asked them. "Sneasel!" Kat replied, nodding. The four of us followed the Sneasels to the big top, right smack dab in the center of the grounds! We could hear the ringmaster inside, and listened from the back of the large tent-like structure. He was yelling at our Pokemon! Then we heard a whip! "No!" May quietly said. I found a small hole in the fabric and peeked through. The ringmaster had Fierymane and Rapidash muzzled, and was trying to force them to jump through hoops of water! The rest of our Pokemon remained trapped in bubbles of psychic energy, guarded by the 2 Mr. Mimes! I turned to everyone and said, "He's trying to force Fierymane and Rapidash to jump through hoops of water! He has them muzzled so they can't do fire attacks on him! The other Pokemon are still trapped in psychic bubbles!" Trevor angrily said, "Okay, now I'm mad! No one treats my Rapidash that way!" May added, "Or my Fierymane!" I said, "Right! Let's go save them!" I released Tauros and Scyther. "Okay, guys, rip through the tent and attack!" I ordered. Scyther ripped through the fabric with his scythes, and Tauros charged at the tent and tore through it with his horns! The ringmaster shouted, "Mr. Mimes, use barrier!" They began their mime motions, putting their hands in front of them, as if they were behind an imaginary wall. "Tauros, take down! Scyther, fury cutter!" I shouted. They both charged at the ringmaster and his Mr. Mimes, but slammed into the psychic barrier, and were knocked back! However, while the Mr. Mimes were distracted with Tauros and Scyther, they left the psychic bubbles containing our Pokemon unattended! Martin released Kat and Slash! "What… are those?" the ringmaster asked. "You're worst nightmare!" Martin answered. Then he commanded, "Kat, Slash, use shadow ball!" The 2 Sneasels launched balls of dark energy at the psychic bubbles containing our Pokemon, and the bubbles were destroyed by the attack! Flamefox and Firestorm ran back over to me and I gave them a big hug. Amber and Redfur ran back over to May, and Arcanine ran to Martin. The ringmaster then shouted, "Use flash!" There was a blinding flash of light, and it knocked Kat and Slash backwards, totally screwing up their accuracy! "Oh no! Kat, Slash, return!" Martin yelled, and recalled them to their pokeballs. Tauros and Scyther continued attacking the psychic barrier, but to no avail! May released Golem to help. He used rollout, but it was no good against the psychic wall! "Use psychic!" the ringmaster shouted! There was a powerful blast of psychic energy generated from the wall, and it knocked out Tauros, Scyther, and Golem! I recalled Tauros and Scyther, and May recalled Golem. "I don't think any of our Pokemon can penetrate that wall!" May exclaimed. Then I had an idea! "I think I know a way! Flamefox, Firestorm, use dig!" I ordered. May smiled and said, "Yeah, you too, Amber!" Our fire foxes all burrowed underground, and shot up in a fury of dirt, underneath the Mr. Mimes! The attack disrupted their concentration, and the barrier disappeared! Martin released Feraligatr. He shouted, "Use bite!" Feraligatr attacked a Mr. Mime and gripped him with his teeth, severely weakening him! May shouted, "Redfur, bite the other one!" Her Growlithe attacked the other distracted Mr. Mime, and would not let go. He was also severley weakened by the attack! May released Raichu and Blastoise, and I released Jolteon and Vaporeon. "Vaporeon, use water gun!" I ordered. "You, too, Blastoise!" May commanded. They each struck a Mr. Mime, and knocked them to the floor! Then we ordered Jolteon and Raichu, "Use thunderbolt!" They hit the wet Mr. Mimes with the strong electric attack, and they were both defeated! The ringmaster stood by the muzzled fire horses. "It's over!" I shouted. He yelled, "Ha! You think it's over, do you?" Then he took out a pokeball and tossed it, and an Alakazam materialized! "You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted. "Feraligatr, use bite!" Martin shouted. "Teleport!" the ringmaster ordered. Feraligatr ran at Alakazam to bite him, but he teleported out of the way, and rematerialized behind him. "Psychic!" the ringleader shouted. Feraligatr took the hit from behind, and was defeated. Martin recalled him to his pokeball. "Arcanine, use fire blast!" he ordered next. Arcanine launched the t-shape of flames at Alakazam, but he teleported again. Meanwhile, May ran over to Ponyta, with Amber, undid the muzzle, and hugged her Ponyta. As she did the, Alakazam did a psychic attack in their direction! Redfur ran at them, and tackled them, knocking them out of the way just in time! "Thank you, Redfur!" May exclaimed. "Growlithe!" he replied. Arcanine tried to hit Alakazam, but he teleported out of the way again! I had a thought! "Flamefox, remember the target range back when we raced against Trevor the first time? You anticipated the targets as they came up unexpectedly! This is the same thing! Next time Alakazam teleports, anticipate where he'll appear!" Flamefox nodded! Arcanine tried another fire blast, and Alakazam teleported once again. Flamefox stood ready! When Alakazam reappeared, he let go a powerful ember attack! It knocked Alakazam sideways, and made him lose his concentration! "Everyone, now! Flamethrower!" Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Arcanine, Redfur, and Fierymane all hit Alakazam simultaneously with a flamethrower! When the attacks ceased, he wobbled, and fell over, charred and defeated! The ringmaster shouted, "No! It can't be!" May and I ordered our electric Pokemon, "Use thunderwave!" They did so, paralyzing the ringmaster where he stood! As he stood there, unable to move, Trevor walked up to Rapidash and undid his muzzle. Then he casually walked up to the ringmaster and said, "No one ever does anything bad to me or my friends' Pokemon!" With that, he decked him! The ringmaster fell to the ground, unconscious!

Officer Jenny was soon on the scene to place the ringmaster under arrest and to confiscate his Pokemon. It turned out he was a former Team Rocket agent! He may not have been with Team Rocket anymore, but he was still a very unpleasant individual! Anyway, we all took our Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to be treated. Afterwards, Trevor said, "Hey, we all did it again! Took the law into our own hands, just like in Mahogany Town!" May said, "This is getting to be too much of a habit!" I said, "Wow, Redfur really came through! He's a great addition to your team, May!" She said, "Yeah. Too bad I didn't have longer to train him or I could use him at the League Finals. Oh well, I'll train him after the finals, unless we find his owner." I turned to Martin and Trevor and asked, "Speaking of that, are you guys gonna watch us battle in the League Finals?" Martin replied, "Why not? I'm in the neighborhood, anyway. I could give you guys some pointers!" Trevor said, "I'd be honored to watch you guys battle!" So, with all of our Pokemon fully healed up, the 4 of us continued en route to the Indigo Plateau!


	41. Chapter 40: Entering Indigo

Chapter 40 – Entering Indigo

After one more night camping out in the wild, the 4 of us finally reached the Indigo Plateau the following day! We rode on our Pokemon on a road that overlooked a lake that had rolling hills on the opposite side. "I can't believe we're finally here!" I shouted, as I read a sign that read "Indigo Stadium Ahead". "Me neither!" May exclaimed. The 4 of us recalled our riding Pokemon and walked ahead down the road, accompanied only by Flamefox, Firestorm, Redfur, and Amber. Up ahead, there were crowds of people lined up along either side of the street. Martin said, "Uh oh! Um… look, guys, I think I'll take a different route." As he turned to walk to other way, May grabbed him by the shoulder and said, "Oh no you don't! You're getting past your fear of crowds if it's the last thing I do!" We walked ahead a bit further and I asked someone, "What's everyone waiting for?" He replied, "The motorcade with the torch bearer is coming through here!" I asked, "Torch bearer?" Trevor said to me, "The Pokemon League torch. It symbolizes the entire Pokemon League!" Martin added, "The torch is lit from the flames of the legendary Pokemon, Moltres, from Fire Island in the Orange Islands, and then it's transported here. Then the torch bearer carries it all the way to Indigo Stadium." I asked, "How do they decide who gets to carry the torch?" He answered, "They randomly choose torch bearers from the current years' competitors." Just then, we heard the sound of a motorcycle and another vehicle. We turned to see a man jogging, carrying a torch, and behind him was Officer Jenny on her motorcycle and a big RV. We moved over to the side of the road to get out of the way. Flamefox hopped up on my shoulders, and Amber climbed up on May's shoulders for a better view. As the motorcaed approached, the RV and Officer Jenny slowed down and stopped in front of us. A short man who was sitting on top of the RV stood up and waved to the crowd as they cheered. He had long white hair, a big white beard, and he wore a backwards cap. I asked, "Who's Santa Claus up there?" Martin answered, "'Santa Claus' is Mr. Charles Goodshow, president of the Pokemon League torch committee." May commented, "He DOES look like Santa Claus!" Then Mr. Goodshow climbed down from his RV and walked up to me and May. "Are you two competing in the Pokemon League Finals?" he asked us. We both replied, "Yes, sir!" He asked, "How would you like to have turns carrying the torch?" We both looked at each other in astonishment, and then I said, "We'd love to!" and May said, "It would be an honor!" So, May carried the torch first, accompanied by Amber and Redfur. Next, the torch was passed to Trevor, who rode Rapidash while he carried it. And for the last few miles, I carried the torch, as Flamefox and Firestorm ran to either side of me! Martin was offered a chance to carry the torch, but he graciously declined – actually, he hid behind Rapidash before they could ask him! Anyway, when we reached the Stadium, I handed it to Mr. Goodshow and said, "I present you with the Pokemon League torch, Mr. President!" He replied, "Thank you!" Then he asked all of us, "I trust you'll all be here tomorrow for the opening ceremonies?" We all told him that we'd be there!

Next we headed into the Pokemon Village to find a place to stay. Trevor decided to get his own room. May and I decided to share a room and invited Martin to stay with us. He agreed to and said, "Thanks, guys!" Our room was really nice. It had 2 bunkbeds, cable TV, a computer, and a beautful view of the village! May and I decided to go check out the Pokemon Village. Martin said, "You guys go ahead!" and he released Kat and Slash. Then he said, "We'll stay here and surf on the computer a little." May rolled her eyes at him, then said, "Let's go, Joe." We left the hotel, along with Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, and Redfur and walked around in the Village. There were all kinds of Pokemon shops, restaurants, a Pokemon Center, and there were all kinds of Pokemon-themed events going on. As May and I walked, I heard a girl's voice say, "Joe! Long time no see!" May and I turned around to see Jane, the trainer I had battled just outside of Goldenrod City. "Jane! Hi, how are you?" She said, "I'm great! So, you made it here, too!" I said, "Yeah! I got my 8 badges!" Just then, May cleared her throat, loudly! I said, "Oh, Jane, this is May. May, this is Jane. Jane and I battled outside Goldenrod City." Jane said, "It's nice to meet you." May replied, "Yeah, a pleasure." I detected a hint of jealousy in her voice and her face. Jane said, "Well, maybe I'll get to battle you again in the Finals." I replied, "I sure hope so." With that, we parted ways. May asked, "What did you mean 'You hope you get to battle again'?" I said, "Nothing. It just might be fun to battle a trainer I've battled before! In fact, it might be even more of a challenge!" She said, "Oh, that's what I thought you meant!" with a sweatdrop on the side of her head. I laughed quietly. She asked, "What was that for?" I looked at her and asked, "You're not jealous or something, are you?" She looked at me, with a sweatdrop on the side of her head, and replied, "Me? Jealous? Why should I be jealous of her?" I said, "Don't worry! We're only acquaintances. We battled once! I've known you a lot longer!" She said, "I know. I told you, I'm not jealous!" I just smiled at her and we walked on.

As it got closer to nightfall, we walked over to and inside the Stadium, and walked up to the top row of seats to overlook the arena. I asked her, "So, are you ready for this?" She replied, "I guess I'm as ready as I'm going to be. I mean, we both trained hard for this, right?" I answered, "Yeah, we did. We prepared for this as well as we possibly could. We'll both do fine! I know it!" We took one last look at the arena below, and then I said, "Come on. Let's get something to eat and then go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow!" She said, "Yeah. I AM hungry." We ate at a nearby restaurant. Food was free for all competitors. Flamefox, Amber, Redur, and Firestorm ate with us. When we were finished, we returned to our hotel room, where Martin was watching TV with Kat and Slash. "Have you been in here all day?" May asked. "That's right" Martin replied. I asked, "Didn't you even go out to eat?" He answered, "Uh-uh. Room service!" May said, "You're encouragable, Martin!" I asked, "Aren't you supposed to see the Elite Four or something?" He said, "Yeah. I'll see them tomorrow." Soon, we all went to bed. Tomorrow was an important day!

The next morning, we were all up early and ordered breakfast in before getting ready to walk to Indigo Stadium for the opening ceremony. Trevor met up with Martin, May, our fire foxes, Redfur and I in the lobby. The stadium had a nice fountain outside of it that we walked past as we entered. Trevor and Martin found seats near the battle field, but May and I had to stay in a room under the stadium, with our Pokemon, until it was time for all of the competitors to enter the stadium battle field for President Goodshow's commencement address. Soon, we heard the fireworks outside and the release of the Pidgeys. After that, all the trainers walked out to the field. Some of them looked so nervous, but not May and I. We were confident, and we let it show. I could hear the announcer say, "Here come all of this years competitors. Each of them has earned the privelege to battle at this year's finals by winning a minimum of 8 badges each!" Once all of the competitors were on the Stadium battle field, the torch bearer ran the torch up a long flight of stairs that led to the central torch! Soon, the central torch was lit, and the opening day ceremony was officially under way! The stadium was filled to capacity with a cheering crowd, and there were news cameras and Officer Jennys everywhere. Soon, President Goodshow gave his commencement address. He congratulated all of us on our victories past and wished all of us good luck in this year's League Finals. He ended his speech saying, "Battle valiantly, and keep the flame of Moltres alive in your heart and in your spirit!" The rest of the opening ceremony soon came to a close, and the next thing May and I had to do was officially register.

Trevor and Martin followed us into the dome shaped registration building. Inside, we walked up to the reception desk. A lady asked May and I, "Is this your first time in the Johto League League Finals?" We both replied, "Yes." She said, "Please give me your pokedexes." We handed them to her, and she inserted each of them into a slot in her computer. After she pulled them out, she said, "Okay, you're both registered! Next, I need each of you to press the button on the counter and the computer will randomly select which field you'll battle in first." I asked, "Field?" Martin said, "That's right, guys. There are 4 battle fields – water, grass, rock, and ice. You have to win on all 4 battle fields before you can enter Indigo Stadium!" I said, "Okay" and I pressed the button. Above the reception desk was a moniter that had a screen divided into 4 slots, one with a water symbol, one with a grass symbol, one with a rock symbol, and one with an ice symbol. Each one lit up, one at a time, going in circles, until only one slot was lit. For me, it stopped on rock. "Very well, your first battle will be on the rock field. Now the computer will randomly choose your first opponent." She pressed a button on her computer. The moniter was now split into 2 slots, one of which showed my picture, and the second one showed a male trainer who looked very familiar. I said, "I know that kid from somewhere!" I exclaimed. The receptionist said, "His name is Ryan." I said, "Hmmm. The name doesn't ring a bell. But I didn't catch the names of every trainer I battled." Then I remembered! "I know! That's the kid I battled between Ecruteak City and the Burned Tower!" May asked, "Did you beat him?" I replied, "I not only beat him – I humiliated him! My Pokemon all pretty much beat all of his Pokemon in one turn each!" Martin said, "I'm sure he's gonna be thrilled when he finds out he's battling you first!" May said, "It's my turn now." She pressed the button on the desk, and this time, the screen stopped on the water field. The receptionist pressed the button on her computer, and half the screen showed May, and the other half showed a male trainer. "The trainer you're battling is named Erik" the receptionist said. May said, "I never met him." The receptionist then said, "Each of you will be the fourth match at your respected fields. Be there by 1:30 tomorrow." I said to May, "Too bad we can't be at each other's battles to cheer each other on." She said, "Maybe the next one." Trevor said, "Don't worry, May. I'll cheer you on." May replied, "Thanks, Trevor." Martin said to me, "And I'll cheer you on. I'll even coach you if you want." I said, "Thanks, Martin!" Then Martin said, "Well, I have to go see the Elite Four now. I'll catch up with you guys at the hotel room later!" He left, heading for Indigo Stadium. May, Trevor, Redur, and our fire foxes walked out of the registration building, as well, and outside, I saw Ryan. I said, "Hi! It's been a while!" He looked at me and angrily exclaimed, "You!" I said, "Yeah. Listen, back at Ecruteak, we never really had a proper introduction. My name's Joe. I understand you're name is Ryan. We'll be battling each other tomorrow." I put out my hand to shake, and he just looked away. He said, "Don't expect an easy victory like last time! My Pokemon are much stronger now!" I said, "I don't ever expect an easy victory." Then he just turned and walked away. "That was rude" May said. Trevor said, "Don't let him faze you, Joe. He's just bitter!" I said, "Don't worry, I won't. But I have a feeling beating him this time will be much more of a challenge." We spent the rest of the day doing some last minute training with our Pokemon. We could only use 3 Pokemon per battle, so I did a minor Pokemon swap that I thought would better prepare me for a battle in the rock field. But this Pokemon would require a bit of training before I used him in battle. I made sure he got it, and after we were done training, I had some dinner with May, Trevor, our fire foxes and Redfur. Tomorrow, our first official League Final battles would begin!


	42. Chapter 41: A Rocky Start

Chapter 41 – A Rocky Start

I awoke around 2a.m. from the light being turned on. I groggily asked, "What's going on?"as I sat up, and Flamefox woke up next to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up" Martin said, as he took off his leather jacket and hat. Then May awoke, along with Amber and Redfur, sat up in her bed, and asked him, "Are you just getting in?" Martin replied, "Yeah, sorry! My meeting with the Elite Four went late." I asked, "Why do I have the feeling it was more a late night out partying than a meeting?" Martin cracked a smile, and said, "You wouldn't be entirely off!" Then I asked, "So what did you guys talk about?" He said, "Sorry, I can't discuss it with you guys, since you're competitors. Just official stuff, that's all. You kids wouldn't understand, anyway." With that, he shut off the light, got into the top bunk from me and lay down to sleep, with Kat and Slash. I also lay back down, and Flamefox cuddled next to me. Firestorm, independent fox that he is, slept curled up by himself on the floor, as usual. I wondered what it would be like some day, when I'm a gym leader, to just "hang out" with the Elite Four. I fell back to sleep contentedly to the sound of my Vulpix's breathing, and the warmth of his body as he lay next to me.

We were awake the next morning by 9a.m. and had some breakfast. May and I were both paged to the lobby for phone calls. Mine was from my parents! They wished me luck, and said the entire town was gathering at Crimson Pokemon Academy to watch the Johto League Finals on a big screen TV in the school gym. They wished me luck, and said they would be rooting for me! May got a similar call from her parents. After I took my call, I saw Ryan standing in the lobby behind me. "Aww, a call from Mommy and Daddy! Isn't that sweet?" he tauntingly asked me. I replied, "So what's it to you? They wanted to wish me luck!" He said, "You're gonna need it against me! I'm gonna cream you!" I said, "We'll just see about that!" He walked off then, acting all high and mighty. Martin said, "I really hope you beat that annoying little brat." I replied, "I'll do my best. But I think he's all talk. He sure wasn't much of a challenge the last time we battled". Martin replied, "Well, that was a long time ago. He's probably a stronger trainer by now! But don't worry – with my coaching, you'll beat him!"

It wasn't long before 1:00 rolled around, and May and I needed to be at our designated fields in half an hour. Before we headed off, I said to her, "Good luck!" She replied, "You, too!" and we shook hands. Amber and Flamefox nuzzled with each other before they parted ways. May agreed to let Martin hold onto Redfur for her since she couldn't use him in battle. So, May and Trevor headed for the Water Field, while Martin and I headed for the Rock Field. The stadium was filled, and the crowds were cheering as other trainers were battling. There was some pretty stiff competition! When 1:30 came, I was ready! Flamefox, Firestorm, and I entered the arena, followed by Martin, Redfur, and Martin's Persian. "The green trainer is Joseph Ehlle, a newcomer from Crimson Town in outer Johto! The red trainer is Ryan Mendelson, a newcomer from New Bark Town!" I heard the announcer say. I was a bit nervous with all the news cameras filming the events, not to mention the hundreds of people cheering. There were platforms on either side of the arena, from which the trainers commanded their Pokemon. Martin and I, along with our Pokemon climbed up the stairs to the top of the platform, where Martin sat with Redfur and Persian in the deluxe seat provided for him. I watched Ryan climb up the stairs to his platform, as well. There was a huge scoreboard in the middle of the stadium. On either side were pictures of the 2 competing trainers. My picture was the green trainer, on the right, and Ryan's was the red trainer, on the left. There were 3 squares underneath each of our pictures, all lit up, indicating the number of Pokemon we each had remaining. One light went out each time one of our Pokemon was no longer able to battle. Once all 3 of your lights were out, you had officially lost the match. As they were readying to begin the match, Redfur leapt out of Martin's lap, ran over to the stairs, and stood there, wagging his tail. "What is it, Redfur?" I asked. To my shock, May, Amber and Trevor were walking up the stairs! "Surprise!" she said to me when she reached the platform. Flamefox ran over to Amber to nuzzle her. I replied, "Yeah, I'm surprised! What are you doing here? You're match starts the same time as mine!" She answered, "Well, it did. Unfortunately, the trainer I was supposed to battle, Erik, decided to do some intense last minute training with his Pokemon. He was tackled in the chest by his Nidorino, and his Voltorb self-destructed in his face!" I said, "Ouch! Is he going to be okay?" She answered, "Yeah, but he's got several broken ribs, plus poison from Nidorino's horn, as well as a few burns. Sufficient to say, he's not gonna be able to battle this year. They had to find me a new opponent, and my match at the water field has been moved to 3:00. So, I was able to come here and cheer you on, after all!" I said, "Well, I'm glad you're here!" She said, "So am I! Good luck!" Trevor said, "Good luck, Joe!" May and Trevor walked over to Martin, and sat down in chairs next to him. May sat with Amber and Redfur. The referee waved his red and green flags, and said, "The match will now begin!" Ryan shouted, "Hey, remember my Teddiursa that your Vulpix defeated so easily in our last battle?" I shouted back, "Yeah!" and looked at Flamefox, indicating for him to get ready to jump in there! Ryan tossed out his first pokeball into the rock field, and it opened, releasing an Ursaring! My jaw dropped, and I looked at Flamefox and shook my head. "Not this time, Flamefox. Tauros, I choose you!" I shouted, and tossed his pokeball into the rock field. He materialized from the white light of the pokeball, and stood there, staring down the Ursaring! Martin warned me, "Be careful, Joe! Ursaring could know hyper beam!" I said, "Thanks for the warning, Martin!" Then I shouted, "Tauros, use horn attack!" As he charged at the large grizzly bear, Ryan shouted, "Ursaring, use take down and stop him!" The two of them met with a crash! Ursaring had Tauros by the horns! Tauros was still standing, pushing against him with all his might, but Ursaring was doing the same! They just kept pushing at each other. Tauros could not loosen Ursaring's grip on his horns, but he wasn't giving in, either. They just kept pushing at each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither side conceding an inch! The announcer said, "This is an amazing sight! Both of these strong Pokemon have strong grips on each other, yet neither one is shows any signs of losing endurance!" I could see sweatdrops on the side of Tauros' head as he continued pushing against Ursaring, who still had a strong grip on his horns. But Ursaring was also showing signs of stress. I was wondering just how much more either of them could take. All of a sudden, Ursaring managed to flip Tauros by the horns, briefly into the air, and then he crashed to the ground! "Tauros!" I shouted. He grunted, then stood back up, looking as menacing as the day we captured him! I commanded, "Good job, Tauros. Now use earthquake!" He reared up on his hind legs, and crashed his front hooves to the ground, creating a fissure underneath Ursaring, which he fell into! "Ursaring!" Ryan shouted. Ursaring climbed out of the fissure, and stood back up on level ground. "All right, Ursaring! Let's show him who's the stronger Pokemon! Use take down again!" As he ran at Tauros, I shouted, "Use your take down, too!" Once again, they crashed into each other, and once again, Ursaring had Tauros by the horns! "Not again!" May said. The announcer shouted, "This is astounding! Ursaring has once again taken this bull by the horns! The question is, how much more can either of them take of this intense wrestling match?" Just as before, they pushed against each other. Tauros steadied himself with his hooves as Ursaring pushed against him, and Ursaring did the same with his feet. They both showed a lot more signs of stress this time, because they had both taken hits! But their endurance held, and Tauros didn't back down. Neither did Ursaring. Suddenly, I could see that Ursaring was about to try to flip Tauros again! I shouted, "Hang in there, Tauros! He's going to try flipping you again! Don't let him!" Ursaring kept trying, but only succeeded in turning Tauros' head. Tauros wasn't about to let Ursaring flip him again! Ursaring seemed to be trying to think of a way to flip Tauros, and tightened his grip on Tauros' horns so that it was even stronger! I shouted, "Now, Tauros!" With that, Tauros sharply turned his head and flipped Ursaring into the air, and this time, Ursaring crashed to the ground! "No!" Ryan shouted. Before Ursaring could stand back up, I shouted, "Use body slam!" Tauros ran at Ursaring before he could react, and slammed his large body against him! Ursaring fell back to the ground, and did not stand back up. "Ursaring, stand up! Stand up!" Ryan shouted from his platform. The referee announced, "Ursaring is no longer able to battle! The first victory goes to the green trainer!" and held up his green flag. On the scoreboard, Ryan's first light went out! The crowd was cheering loudly. "Congratulations, Joe!" May shouted, and Martin and Trevor both said, "Good job!" The annonucer said, "After a long, drawn out match, Ursaring finally conceded defeat to Joe's Tauros! What a strong willed bull!" Ryan recalled Ursaring to his pokeball. I ran down the stairs to greet Tauros, who weakly walked over to me with a limp. I scratched under his horns and said, "You did a fine job, Tauros! I'm very proud of you!" and hugged his furry mane. He "mooed" loudly, full of pride. Then I said, "You deserve to rest now" and I recalled him to his pokeball, then ran back up to the platform. Ryan shouted, "Not bad. But I'm not through with you yet! Go Sandslash!" and he threw out his second pokeball, releasing the evolved version of Sandshrew. I responded, "Go, Fearow!" and tossed out the pokeball, which released Fearow in flight. Martin said, "Good choice, Joe! Fearow has an advantage over Sandslash! You really know what you're doing!" Ryan shouted, "Sandslash, use sand attack!" Sandslash started spinning around on the ground, stirring up dust. "Ryan's Sandslash is creating quite a blinding storm of dirt and stones. How will Joe's Fearow react to this?" the announcer asked. I commanded, "Fearow, use your whirlwind and blow it away!" Fearow flapped his wings and blew the sandstorm open so he could see Sandslash! "Good work, Fearow! Now use drill peck!" Fearow flew down at Sandslash and hit him with a volley of pecks from his sharp beak, knocking him down! I said, "Good, now do a fly attack!" As Fearow flew down at Sandslash, Ryan shouted, "Sandslash, use poison sting!" Fearow hit Sandslash with the fly attack, but at the same time, Sandslash successfully poisoned my Fearow! "Fearow!" I shouted, as he crashed to the ground. Sandslash stood back up, and so did Fearow, but the poison was taking it's toll on him. "Sandslash, use rollout!" Ryan shouted. Sandslash rolled at my Fearow, and I ordered him, "Fly out of there, Fearow!" He took to his wings and managed to get off the ground and avoid the attack. As he rolled, I shouted, "Fearow, use another drill peck!" He flew down at the rolling Sandslash and hit him several times with his beak, forcing him to stop rolling and lay in his place. Ryan commanded, "Sandslash, use dig!" Sandslash quickly burrowed under ground. "Fearow, fly up as high as you can!" I ordered. He tried, but was so weakened by the poison, he couldn't move very fast, and before he could get high enough, Sandslash shot up from the ground and actually hit Fearow in the air! I watched as Fearow fell to the ground. "Joe, recall Fearow! He doesn't stand a chance!" May said. I replied, "No. I'm not giving up on him yet." Fearow stood up on the ground and faced down Sandslash. "Fearow, use leer!" I shouted. Fearow glared at Sandslash, which distracted him, lowering his defense. "Now hit him with toxic!" I ordered. Fearow spat out some black sludge which hit Sandslash, knocking him onto his back. The announcer said, "Now both Pokemon are poisoned! How much longer can either of them hold out?" Sandslash stood back up again and Ryan ordered, "Use metal claw!" Sandslash ran at my grounded Fearow, and hit him, hard! Fearow fell onto his side, but weakly stood back up. I ordered, "Use fury attack!" As weak as he was, he attacked Sandslash. Both of them were getting pretty worn out. Ryan commanded, "Sandslash, use slash!" Sandslash attacked my Fearow, slashing at him with his claws. Fearow crashed to the ground. This looked like the end! As Fearow weakly attempted to stand up, Ryan shouted, "Finish it! Use rollout!" Sandslash rolled at my Fearow as quickly as he could, and just as I was about to recall him, Sandslash stopped, unrolled, and lay flat on the ground! The poison had knocked him out! "No! It's not fair!" Ryan shouted. The referee yelled, "Sandslash is no longer able to battle! The second victory goes to the green trainer, Joseph Ehlle!" The announcer shouted, "What a close match! Ryan almost had this round, but Fearow's toxic attack was just too powerful for his Sandslash!" On the scoreboard, a second light went out under Ryan's picture! Ryan recalled Sandslash, and May, Martin and Trevor congratulated me once again. I ran down to Fearow. "You did great, Fearow! Thanks!" I said to him. He nodded his head, then collapsed. I caught him in my arms before his head hit the ground. "Oh, Fearow. I promise you, right after my final round, I'll get you to a Pokemon center!" I said, and I shot some antidote into his mouth before I returned him to his ball. The announcer said, "And now the final round. Ryan only has one useable Pokemon left! Joe still has 3, but 2 of them are on the verge of defeat. There's no telling how this round will end!" Ryan said, "I'll tell you how it's gonna end! With a victory for me! Go, Electrabuzz!" he shouted, releasing the large yellow and black electric Pokemon. Electrabuzz yelled out his call. Martin said, "Electrabuzz is a powerful electric type, Joe. Flamefox, Firestorm, Jolteon, and especially Vaporeon would have an extremely difficult time defeating him. And Tauros and Fearow are in no shape to take him on. I don't know how to advise you except to be careful!" May said, "He did a Pokemon switch, and I think he has an ace up his sleeve." I replied, "That's right." Ryan taunted, "So, which of your wimpy Pokemon is gonna take on my powerful Electrabuzz?" I replied, "This one! Pokeball, go!" I threw the ball of the Pokemon I had switched for, and it released my Onix! Martin's jaw dropped! "An Onix? When did you catch that?" he asked. I answered, "In the Union Cave." He said, "Wow, catching him must have almost killed you!" I answered, "You have no idea!" Ryan looked completely taken off guard. Then he ordered, "Electrabuzz, use flash!" There was a blinding flash of light, which lowered the accuracy of my Onix. I ordered, "Onix, use tackle!" Onix flung his large, rock hard body at the much smaller Electrabuzz, but his attack missed. "Electrabuzz, use psychic!" That took me by surprise! His Elektrabuzz knew a psychic attack! "Onix, use dig!" I shouted. The large rock snake burrowed underground and the psychic attack missed! Then he shot up, exploding from the ground underneath Electrabuzz! Electrabuzz came crashing down to the ground, and did not stand back up! "Electrabuzz is no longer able to battle! This winner of this match is Joseph Ehlle from Crimson Town!" All of the lights underneath Ryan's picture were out, and then his side of the scoreboard disappeared, so that only my half showed, and the other half read "Congratulations!" The crowds were cheering as the announcer shouted, "Newcomer Joseph Ehlle has won the match!" May ran over to hug me, and Martin and Trevor were both cheering for me. I high fived my fire foxes, as well, before we all went down to the field to see Onix. I told Onix, "Excellent work! Great job on your first battle!" I petted the rocky body of this Onix, who once tried to kill me, and had now helped me to win my first official League Final battle. Of course, Tauros almost killed me when we first met, too, and now we were best friends! Ryan recalled his Electrabuzz and walked over to me. I said to him, "Good battle!" and put out my hand to shake. He closed his eyes, stuck his head in the air and walked past me, and said, "Hmmph!" He walked right into Trevor, who looked down at him and said, "Now that's not very sprotsman like." Then he took him by the arm, and dragged him back over to me, forcing him to shake my hand. "That's more like it!" Trevor said. Afterwards, Ryan just looked at him, and ran away. The news cameras and reporters all came down to film me and my friends in front of Onix, and I let out Tauros and Fearow, as well, so they could be in the picture and on the news. Tauros was able to stand, but Fearow was still weak and I helped to prop him up. Shy Martin hid behind Onix, so as not to be on TV! Afterwards, I recalled all 3 Pokemon that had battled into their pokeballs and we headed for the Pokemon center. While Nurse Joy treated them, I got a phone call. It was my parents. "We saw you on TV! You did great!" my Dad said. My Mom said, "We are so proud of you! We're going to try to come to the Stadium to see some of your battles in person!" I said, "Thanks, Mom and Dad." May said, "You did excellent, Joe. I hope I do just as well!" I told her, "You will! You and I are both strong trainers." I went back to the desk, where Nurse Joy had my pokeballs. She said, "You did a great job winning your first battle. Your Onix is in top shape. Tauros was in pretty rough shape, but he'll be fine after a day or 2 of rest. Your Fearow, however, was in really bad shape. I recommend you let him have at least a few days rest before you battle him again." I said, "I understand." With my first battle over with, I had to head to the registration building to find out what my next field would be and who my next competitor would be. After that, we'd be off to the water field to cheer May on in her first League Final battle!


	43. Chapter 42: Time to Kick Some Grass!

Chapter 42 – Time to Kick Some Grass!

The next day, May, Martin, Trevor, and I, along with the fire foxes and Redfur the Growlithe, had breakfast in the hotel cafeteria. Martin was reading the paper, and on the cover were photos of all the victors from yesterday's League Final battles. He handed it to me and said, "Check out your picture!" My picture was among the winners of the Rock Field. There I was, standing with my human and Pokemon friends, in front of Onix. Trevor and Redfur were standing to May's right, Flamefox and Amber were on the ground between May and I, in such a cute pose together, I was propping Fearow up with my left arm, and Tauros and Firestorm also stood to my left. I remarked, "Poor Fearow! He looks like crap in this picture!" May said, "Well, he was in a very tough battle and got beat up pretty bad, not to mention being poisoned! You're just lucky that the poison knocked out Sandslash before it knocked out Fearow!" I said, "Yeah, I know!" Martin said, "Don't worry, Joe! I'm sure Fearow will be just fine in no time!" I replied, "I hope so. Hopefully, he'll be ready to battle by the time we face the Elite Four!" May asked, "What makes you so sure that you'll be the one battling the Elite Four?" A familiar voice interjected, "Do not let your confidence get the best of you. Overconfidence can be a stumbling block." We turned to see that it was, in fact, an old friend of ours. "Sage Li!" I exclaimed. "It's good to see you again!" May said to him. He said, "And it is good to see how much the 2 of you have grown in your journey, and that you have come this far." Martin said, "Honorable Sage, you bless us with your presence" and bowed his head to him. I asked, "You know each other?" Sage Li replied, "I have known Martin for many years now." May said, "But you haven't met Trevor yet." Trevor stood up to shake his hand and said, "It's a pleasure. Joe and May have told me about you." May then asked me, "Is my picture in there somewhere?" I looked and said, "Yeah, here it is, with the winners at the Water Field!" There was a picture of all of us, the fire foxes, Redur, along with May's Raichu, Blastoise, and Marrill. "Marrill didn't do too bad for his first battle!" I said to her. "You both did outstanding in your battles" Sage Li told us. "You saw them? How come you didn't say anything yesterday?" I asked. He said, "I had things to tend to after your battles yesterday, so I decided to come by this morning to tell you." Trevor asked us, "So, do you think you guys are ready for your next battles?" I replied, "I think so. I'm looking forward to my battle in the Grass Field this afternoon. It turns out I'll be battling against…" Just then, another familiar voice said, "Hey, Joe!" It was Chris, the trainer I had traded Skarmory to for Jolteon, AND my next competitor! He ran over to our table and said, "This is gonna be a great battle! I can't wait for you to see how great your Skarmory has turned out!" I said, "Me, too! And I can't wait for you to see how well your Jolteon is doing." Then I said, "Chris, these are my friends" and I introduced everyone to him. He said, "Its nice to meet all of you!" Then he said, "Hey, I wanted to tell you, I saw your battle on the Rock Field yesterday and you were awesome! That Onix you pulled out at the last minute really socked it to that pompous brat Ryan." Then he said to May, "And your battle was amazing, too! You were excellent!" We both thanked him. After that, he said to me, "I can't thank you enough for trading me your Skarmory!" I told him, "It was no big deal! I feel the same way about Jolteon! He's really become a valuable member of my team!" He finally said, "It'll be good to see him again. Well, I gotta go! It was nice to meet all of you!" and then he ran off. May said, "He's a really nice kid! Not at all like Ryan." Sage Li said, "Some trainers do not fully realize what it means to be a trainer." Martin said, "Yeah, some of them just can't grasp that we're all in this together, and no one is better than anyone else. I think that's why I like you kids so much." May and I looked at each other and smiled. Sage Li wished us luck, then went on his way, as well.

My match at the Grass Field was right at noon. The 4 of us and our Pokemon headed for the Grass Field stadium and entered it. May asked me, "Are you going to use Flamefox or Firestorm against Skarmory?" I answered, "I suppose I could. They have each beaten a Skarmory before. But I think I'll use Jolteon, since Chris traded him to me for Skarmory. It's more ironic that way!" She said, "That's a good idea. Even though little is known about Skarmory yet, they have discovered that it's weak to fire, water, and electric types!" I said, "Yeah, I know. This should be a great match!"

We entered the arena at noon, and I climbed up to the top of my battle platform, along with Flamefox and Firestorm. This time, Martin, May and Trevor sat on a bench just below the platform. Redfur and Amber sat with May, while Martin stroked his Persian. Chris stood atop his battle platform, as well. The announcer's voice soon came over the speakers, saying, "The green trainer, Joseph Ehlle, one of yesterday's big winners at the Rock Field will now face off against the red trainer, Chris Palmer, one of yesterday's Ice Field winners!" The referee held up his red and green flags and said, "Let the battle begin!" Chris tossed his first pokeball, shouting, "Go, Ivysaur!" I shouted, "Go, Flamefox!" and my Vulpix leapt down to the battlefield from the platform. "Ivysaur, use vine whip!" Chris ordered. "Flamefox, evade it!" I shouted. As Ivysaur's vines shot at Flamefox, he crouched to the ground on his four brown paws, then thrust himself up into the air. The vines missed him and he landed safely on his feet! "Flamefox, use ember!" I shouted. My Vulpix shot out a ball of fire from his mouth, which directly hit Ivysaur on the head, knocking it back! "Ivysaur, use razor leaf!" Chris ordered. Ivysaur launched several spinning leaf projectiles at Flamefox. I responded, "Flamefox, use flamethrower!" His eyes glowed bright white as he shot out a stream of flames at Ivysaur's razor leaf attack, incinerating the leaves, and hitting Ivysaur again, this time doing significantly more damage! In desperation, I heard Chris order, "Ivysaur, use solar beam!" Ivysaur began taking sunlight into the flower on it's back. Martin said, "Joe, it's vulnerable now! Have Flamefox use his strongest attack!" I said, "Right! Flamefox, use fire spin!" His body began to glow brightly, and his eyes glowed an even brighter white as he released the tornado of flames from his mouth! The flames wrapped around Ivysaur, who was still taking in sunlight! When they dispersed, a charred Ivysaur fell sideways to the ground! The referee said, "Ivysaur is no longer able to battle! Vulpix is the winner of this round!" and he held up the green flag. I shouted, "Way to go, Flamefox!" and my Vulpix ran up to me and leapt into my arms for a hug, while the crowds, and my friends, all cheered. One light went out underneath Chris' picture on the scoreboard, and Chris recalled Ivysaur. "That was a bad Pokemon choice on the part of the red trainer. But let's see who he brings out next!" the announcer said over the speakers. Chris took out his next pokeball and shouted, "I choose Pinsir!" and released the big, horned bug. I responded, "In that case, I choose Scyther!" and released him from his pokeball. Martin advised me, "Be careful, Joe. Pinsir might know guillotine". I said, "Thanks for the warning, Martin!" Then I commanded, "Scyther, use fury cutter!" Chris responded, "Pinsir, use vicegrip!" Scyther flew at Pinsir to attack, but Pinsir grabbed Scyther in mid-air with his 2 horns, and was crushing him in between them! "Scyther!" I shouted. The announcer shouted, "Wow, Chris' Pinsir has Scyther in a crushing grip! This may very well be the beginning of Chris' comeback!" Scyther slashed at Pinsir, but couldn't touch him, as Pinsir simply held him in place above his head and continued crushing his abdomen with his horns. "Good work, Pinsir! Now use seismic toss!" Chris shouted. Pinsir forcefully threw Scyther, releasing his grip, and Scyther was catapulted across the battlefield, and crashed to the wall of the arena! "Scyther, no!" I shouted. Scyther attempted to stand back up, but was clearly in no shape to battle anymore, and just collapsed to the ground. The referee said, "Scyther is unable to battle! Round 2 goes to Chris!" and he held up the red flag. I watched on the scoreboard as one light went out under my picture. The announcer exclaimed, "Pinsir proved himself to be the tougher bug this round!" as I recalled Scyther. May advised, "Send Flamefox back in this time! He's strong against bugs, and even if he does get beaten, you still have Jolteon to fall back on!" I said, "Right! But Flamefox isn't gonna get beaten! Go, Flamefox!" My Vulpix re-entered the arena. "Pinsir, use guillotine!" Chris shouted. I quickly replied, "Flamefox, use agility!" Pinsir launched the attack at Flamefox, and he dodged it, moving too quickly for Pinsir to get good aim. "Flamefox, use fire spin again!" I shouted. Flamefox again launched a tornado of flames from his mouth, which wrapped around the large insect. But when the flames dispersed, he still stood! "I don't believe this! That's one tough bug!" the announcer shouted. Then Chris ordered, "Pinsir, use headbutt!" Pinsir quickly thrust himself at Flamefox, and hit him with the attack, knocking him back. I ordered, "Flamefox, use confuse ray!" Flamefox's eyes turned black as he stared at Pinsir, and the attack was a success! "Pinsir, use guillotine again!" Chris ordered. But it was no good, and Pinsir just randomly launched the attack in the opposite direction of Flamefox. I said, "Let's finish this! Flamefox, one more flamethrower!" He launched the stream of flames from his mouth, which engulfed the Pinsir. This time, when the flames dispersed, he collapsed to the ground, defeated. "Pinsir is no longer able to battle! This round goes to the green trainer!" and he raised the green flag. Another light went out underneath Chris' picture on the scoreboard, and Chris recalled Pinsir as I ran down to hug Flamefox again! "Joe's Vulpix is a fire powerhouse!" the announcer shouted. Now was the final round, and I think we both knew which Pokemon each of us was going to use! Chris shouted, "Go, Skarmory!" and released the metal bird from his pokeball, in flight. The announcer said, "The red trainer is using a Skarmory, a newly discovered Pokemon native only to Johto. Since not a lot is known about them yet, they are only in the Johto Pokedex for now, and are only legal in the Johto League battles. If this were the Kanto League, the trainer would be disqualified." Flamefox and Firestorm were both anxious to melt down this steel Pokemon, but I told them, "Next time, guys! This round is Jolteon's!" and I released my electric Eevee from his pokeball. "My Jolteon looks great!" Chris said. I said, "So does my Skarmory!" Then we began the battle. "Skarmory, use sandstorm!" The steel bird flapped his wings quickly, stirring up all the dirt on the arena floor surrounding the grassy center. "Skarmory has launched a blinding sandstorm!" the announcer shouted. "I can't see him!" I shouted. Martin advised, "Have him use agility! With the visibiltiy as limited as it is, neither one of them has much accuracy for offensive attacks right now!" I said, "Good idea! Jolteon, use agility!" I heard Chris shout, "Skarmory, use steel wing! Keep using it!" Skarmory flew into his sandstorm, and for a while, no one could see what was going on. Suddenly, Jolteon was hurled out of the sandstorm and crashed to the ground! "Jolteon!" I shouted. "It looks like Skarmory managed to get an attack in!" the announcer shouted. Jolteon stood back up and I ordered him, "Use thunderbolt! Launch it into the sandstorm!" He did so, his entire body sending out lightning bolts into the sandstorm, and soon, I saw Skarmory come crashing out from the sandstorm to the ground! Skarmory stood back up. His sandstorm dispersed to reveal the grassy field again, and Skarmory took to the air once more! "Skarmory, use drill peck!" Chris ordered. I commanded, "Jolteon, use agility again!" Skarmory flew down at my Jolteon. Jolteon was running, and moving back and forth in a blur, but Skarmory managed to hit him with one drill peck, which knocked him to the ground! "Quick, Skarmory, before he gets back up, use steel wing again!" Skarmory turned in the air, and flew back down towards Jolteon. I shouted, "Jolteon, use thunder!" Jolteon took in lightning from the sky, and directed it at Skarmory as he flew at him! The metal bird didn't stand a chance as it got fried by the lightning! He crashed to the ground, defeated! The referee said, "Skarmory is unable to battle! This match goes to the green trainer, Joseph Ehlle from Crimson Town!" and he held up the green flag. The crowd cheered as the last light went out under Chris' picture, and then it vanished so that only my picture showed, with the word "Congratulations!" next to it! The announcer declared, "That sure was a shocking ending!" I ran down to hug Jolteon, accompanied by Flamefox and Firestorm, while my friends cheered me on, and Chris recalled Skarmory. Then Chris ran up to me and said, "That was a great match, Joe! Jolteon did very well!" I replied, "Well, Skarmory was doing pretty good, himself, for a while there!" We shook hands, and the photographers and news cameras filmed us. Then Chris said, "After this, I need to talk to you!" I said, "Okay!" He left the field after that, and the cameras filmed me, May, and Trevor with our fire foxes, Redfur, Persian, and Jolteon. I also let Scyther out, but had to hold him up, like I did with Fearow yesterday. Martin, once again, stayed out of view from the cameras! Suddenly, I was surprised to hear two people shouting for me. I turned to see my parents! "You did great, son!" my father said. "And you did very well, yourself, Flamefox!" my mother said to my Vulpix as he ran over to be petted by her. I introduced my parents to May, Trevor, Martin, and the other Pokemon. They really liked May!

After we left the Grass Field stadium, Chris was standing by the wall waiting for me. I asked him, "So, what did you want to talk about?" He said, "Well, seeing Jolteon battling, I got to thinking – he really is the better Pokemon. Maybe I'm a better Jolteon trainer than a Skarmory trainer. How would you feel about trading back?" I cringed, and saw that Martin, Trevor, and May overheard what he said. I didn't want to lose Jolteon! He was my only electric type, not to mention a very valuable member of my team, and a good friend. I thought for a second and said, "You know, that's a very defeatist attitude! You shouldn't just give up on your Skarmory so easily! I mean, he's already getting pretty strong! Keep training him, and he'll be ready for next year's Finals!" He looked at me and said, "You're right! I'll do that! Skarmory is a great Pokemon. I can't just give up on him because he lost at this year's Finals. We'll be more than ready next year!" I exclaimed, "That's the spirit!" and patted him on the shoulder. He said, "Thanks, Joe! You just stopped me from making a terrible mistake! Well, I'm gonna pack up for home now! I'll see you around!" and he headed into the Pokemon Village. As I wiped the sweat off my forehead, Martin said, "You really dodged a bullet there, didn't you?" I looked at him and nodded. Then we continued walking into the Pokemon Village. After May's battle this afternoon, we were going to meet my parents for dinner.

As we walked, we saw Ryan leaving his hotel with his backpack, evidently going home. May said, "Oh, look who it is! Mister high and mighty! Just ignore him!" I replied, "I can't do that. I'd be no better than he is!" She said, "I suppose you're right". I walked over to him and he asked, "You again? What do you want now?" I replied, "I just wanted to congratulate you for making it this far! I'm sorry that you lost this year, but I'm sure if you keep training hard, you'll do better next year. No hard feelings?" and I offered my hand to shake. He just looked at me, stuck his nose in the air again, and walked past me. Martin cracked his knuckles and said, "I'll handle him this time, Trevor." Then Martin walked right up to Ryan and said, "Hey! My friend here just offered you his hand in friendship. The polite thing to do would be to shake his hand!" At that, Martin grabbed Ryan by the shoulders and forcefully turned him around! "Not this again!" Ryan said. Martin shoved him up to me and said, "Now shake!" Ryan reluctantly shook my hand once more. Then Martin let go his grip and said, "Now was that so hard?" The kid just looked at Martin in terror and ran off. "You have a nice day now!" Martin shouted to him. Trevor said, "That was great, Martin! I'm impressed!" Martin said, "Between the two of us, we'll set him straight!" Trevor said, "Yeah… or traumatize him for life trying!" They both laughed, and then we continued on our way to the Pokemon Center. After my Pokemon were treated, we got a quick bite to eat. Flamefox and Jolteon would just need to rest for a few hours, but Nurse Joy said to let Scyther have a day or 2 before battling again. After we ate, we headed for the Ice Field to cheer May on in her second League Final battle.


	44. Chapter 43: Dangerous Waters

Chapter 43 – Dangerous Waters

The following morning, I went down to the hotel cafeteria by myself - Flamefox and Firestorm were my only company as I ate. I wasn't really that hungry, since we had all eaten so much the previous evening with my parents. May's parents were supposed to come sometime today. Anyway, I was feeling a little down, and a little battle-weary, so I wanted a little time by myself, away from everyone. Soon, May came along. "You were up really early" she said to me. "I couldn't sleep" I told her. She asked, "How come?" I replied, "I guess I'm just getting a little tired of battling all the time. There's so much pressure every day from the audience and the media. All these qualifying battles, and cameras on us, newspeople wanting interviews – I don't know. I guess I just didn't expect it to be like this. It all feels so hyped! I felt more at ease battling random trainers along my journey, or getting into wild battles. But here, there's just so much more at stake!" May said, "Yeah, I know. But please don't give up, Joe! You're doing great! Only 2 more fields and then you'll be in your final qualifying battles to face the Elite 4!" I said, "Thanks, May! Don't worry, I'm not giving up! I didn't come all this way to give up just because I'm feeling a little down! After all, I have my dreams to fulfil!" Then I said to her, "If I haven't told you lately, you're doing fantastic, yourself! I thought you did even better yesterday in the Ice Field than you did in the Water Field!" She replied, "Thanks!" Martin soon showed up and said, "So this is where the 2 of you disappeared to! Is everything okay?" May answered, "Yeah, Joe was just a little down from all the battling and the pressure of the media coverage surrounding the finals." Martin looked at me and said, "You think you have it bad? Try being a recluse when you've discovered a new Pokemon and every Pokemon researcher wants to study the area where you found it, especially when that area is where you live!" I said, "I'm sorry. That must be rough!" He said, "Yeah, but its all necessary if Sneasels are ever going to be included in the worldwide Pokedex. When any new Pokemon is discovered, it takes years of research before all their attacks, speed, strength, weaknesses, type, and so forth, can be known. I have a feeling it'll be a few years yet before Sneasels can be used in official tournaments." Then he said to me, "Now stop being down! The Pokemon League Finals are supposed to be fun for trainers like you! I'm sure Flamefox and Firestorm are happy to be here, and ready to win battles for you!" I knew he was right! Flamefox and Firestorm were both so anxious to battle, and I knew they were battling for me! I said, "I'm not down anymore. How could I stay down when I have such good friends like you guys?" With that, I felt my appetite increase, and had a bit more to eat, as did May and Martin.

After we finished eating, May asked, "Where is Trevor?" Martin said, "He took Rapidash out for a ride. They'll be back later." I said, "I hope he's back in time for my battle in the Water Field this afternoon!" May said, "I don't think he'd miss it!" Then we saw a man and a woman approaching us and May shouted, "Mom, Dad!" and ran over, accompanied by Amber and Redfur, to hug them! Martin and I walked over, with Firestorm walking next to us, and Flamefox sat on my head. May said, "Mom, Dad, these are my friends, Joe and Martin." I said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Redfield" and I shook hands with them. Martin did likewise. Mrs. Redfield said, "May has told us so much about you, Joe! Thank you for watching out for her during her journey." Her father said, "I hope you've been keeping up with your martial arts, young lady." I said, "Oh, believe me, she has! In fact, I think she's watched out for me more than I've watched out for her!" Mrs. Redfield then asked Martin, "So, you're a friend of May's, too?" He shyly replied, "Yeah. A friend." May said to him, "They're my parents, Martin! They won't bite! Come out of your shell, for goodness sake!" Mrs. Redfield said, "Yes, any friend of my daughter's is a friend of ours!" Martin warmed up to her a little, but was still pretty evasive. Soon, Trevor came along, and May introduced him, as well, saying, "Trevor knows some martial arts, too! He and I took down a faction of Team Rocket back in Mahogany Town!" Mr. Redfield said, "That's what I like to hear! Good job uncovering that Team Rocket plot! I was so proud of May when I heard about that incident on the news!" May asked, "That was on the news?" Mrs. Redfield said, "Yeah. You're considered a local hero back in town! Everyone's expecting you to win big here at the Finals!" May said, "Oh, great! No pressure!" We all laughed, and started to head for the Water Field. We met my parents there.

Soon, it was time for my battle! Once again, May, Trevor, and Martin joined me down in the arena, along with Flamefox, Firestorm, Redfur, Amber, and Persian. My opponent today was no one I'd ever met before. Her name was Diane. She was not bad looking, with blond hair. The announcer soon came on. "The green trainer, popular newcomer from Crimson Town, Joseph Ehlle, will battle against the red trainer, Diane Saitama from Goldenrod City!" I heard him say, over the cheering of the crowd. May's and my parents sat together in the first row of the stadium. Suddenly I heard this cheering, as if from cheerleaders! Sure enough, I looked across the battlefield to see cheerleaders! And they were cheering for Diane! She brought her own cheering section! "Now that's a bit pretentious" I commented to my friends. May said, "Yeah. Who does she think she is, anyway?" The referee said, "Let the battle begin!" The Water Field was like a pond, but with little islands in the middle, and land surrounding it, of course, so that you could also use non-water types. Diane tossed out her first pokeball, shouting, "Go, Golbat!" The ball released the evolved form of Zubat. I responded, "Flamefox, I choose you!", and my Vulpix jumped into the arena from my battle platform. "Are you sure it's wise to use Flamefox in the Water Field?" May asked. I said, "Why not? He can swim!" Martin said to her, "I think Flamefox is the perfect choice! Golbat's a flying type, which Flamefox is strong against! Plus, since Vulpixes have no external flames, it doesn't hurt them to get into water! Water only hurts them if it comes from the attack of another Pokemon." Then he said to me, "Good choice, Joe!" Diane ordered, "Golbat, use gust!" Golbat flapped his wings, creating a strong gust of wind, directed at Flamefox, blowing him back! "Flamefox, try a flamethrower!" I shouted. He launched the flames, but the gust just blew it back towards him! I definitely needed a better strategy! "Flamefox, use dig!" I ordered. My Vulpix burrowed quickly underground. Golbat discontinued the gust attack. He flew around for a while, unsure where Flamefox would pop up. Suddenly, Flamefox burst through the ground under Golbat, and Flamefox head-butted him in the air! Golbat was knocked down, but got back up! Golbat fell down, but was airborne again in a second. Diane ordered, "Golbat, use supersonic!" Golbat emitted a high pitched sound, and Flamefox became confused. "Oh no! Flamefox!" I shouted. She said, "Good, Golbat! Now use take down!" I commanded, "Flamefox, use your agility!" He heard my command and started to run, but tripped over his own feet in confusion! Golbat quickly flew at Flamefox and hit him, knocking him to his side! He stood back up, and I ordered, "Flamefox, try a flamethrower!" He launched the fiery attack, but was still confused, and Golbat easily evaded the attack, taking full advantage of Flamefox's confused state. Diane said, "Good work, Golbat! Now hit him with a wing attack!" as her cheering section continued to root for her. Golbat frantically flapped his wings, and sent powerful g-forces at Flamefox, which hit him and sent him crashing to the ground on his back. I shouted, "Hang in there, Flamefox! Use endure!" Diane responded, "Golbat, use swift!" Golbat sent several stars flying at Flamefox, which hit him, but he held his ground! This battle was getting intense! As he took the hits, I could see alertness returning to his eyes. Diane shouted, "Let's finish this with a mega-drain!" I ordered, "Flamefox, use fire spin!" Flamefox's body glowed, and his eyes grew bright white as he launched the tornado of flames from his mouth. The fiery funnel wrapped around Golbat before he could even attack! Once the flames dispersed, Golbat hung in mid-air for a second, all charred and burned. Then he let out a puff of smoke from his mouth, before falling into the water below with a splash! "Golbat!" Diane shouted. The referee said, "The red trainer's Golbat is no longer able to battle! This round goes to the green trainer!" On the scoreboard, one light went out under Diane's picture, as I ran down to the field, shouting, "Great job, Flamefox!" He ran to me and leapt into my arms, and licked my face. I carried him back up to the top of my battle platform to a cheering audience! Diane recalled her Golbat as the announcer said, "It looks like Golbat couldn't take the heat!" I gave Flamefox some potion and some treats. Amber came up to lick his face. Diane shouted, "For my next Pokemon, I choose Starmie!" and released the purple, jeweled starfish into the water as her cheering section continued rooting for her. I responded, "Go, Vaporeon!" and released her into the water. "Starmie, let's start things off with a thunderbolt attack!" Diane ordered. "Whoa! It would seem Lapras isn't the only Pokemon that can learn electric attacks!" I thought to myself. I then shouted, "Vaporeon, get out of the water and use haze!" She leapt out of the water and onto one of the little islands, where she surrounded herself in a fog bank! Starmie launched the electric attack at the fog bank. Vaporeon leapt out of the fog bank, and onto one of the other small islands, unharmed! "Ha! You'll need to do better than that!" I shouted. She responded, "Starmie, use tackle!" Starmie came spinning across the arena, like a throwing star, and hit Vaporeon, slamming her back into the water. She leapt back up onto the small island and, as Starmie circled around to come at her once more, I shouted, "Vaporeon, use aurora beam!" Vaporeon shot a beam of energy from her mouth, which hit the attacking Starmie, knocking her into the water. Starmie shot back up into the air from the water, and Diane ordered, "Starmie, use flash!" There was a blinding flash of light, which lowered Vaporeon's accuracy. "Now tackle her again, Starmie!" Diane shouted. Starmie came spinning at Vaporeon once again, and hit her, knocking her into the water again. She circled round and hit her again! I wasn't sure how much more she could take. As Starmie circled round to attack once more, when Starmie was just feet away from Vaporeon, I shouted, "Use bubble beam! Aim for her crystal!" She shot a steady stream of bubbles at Starmie, holding her in place a mere 2 feet away from her. The bubbles were exploding on Starmie's red crystal! "Keep it up, girl!" I shouted to her in encouragement. She kept up the bubblebeam, holding Starmie in place, and soon, the crystal began to shatter from the constant barrage of exploding bubbles! "Vaporeon, stop!" I ordered. She discontinued her attack, and Starmie fell into the water, floating face up, with her red crystal broken and flickering. "Starmie is no longer able to battle! This round goes to the green trainer!" the referee exclaimed. I ran down to Vaporeon, shouting, "Great work, girl!" and she ran to me and leapt into my arms! She was a bit more to hold, being almost as big as me, but I held and hugged her as she licked my face. Another light went out under Diane's picture on the scoreboard as she recalled Starmie, and the announcer said, "If newcomer Joseph Ehlle wins this next round, he continues with his winning streak!" Diane's cheering section continued shouting their support for her, despite her 2 losses, and she said, "Don't be too sure about winning, kid! For my final Pokemon, I choose Tentacruel!" and she released the large jellyfish-like Pokemon into the water. I replied, "I choose Gyarados!" and threw his pokeball, releasing him into the water. May asked me, "Are you sure it's wise to use Gyarados? He's never battled before!" I said, "Neither did Onix, but look how great he did! Besides, Gyarados did great in our training session yesterday. He's tough!" Diane ordered, "Tentacruel, use wrap!" Her Tentacruel proceeded to wrap up Gyarados with his large tentacles. As Gyarados was being crushed by Tentacruel's grip, I shouted, "Gyarados, use thrash!" He began thrashing around, but Tentacruel did not loosen his grip, which actually worked in my favor – in his thrashings, Gyarados proceeded to slam Tentacruel against the sides of the pool, against the islands in the pool, and against the ground next to the pool. All of this took it's toll on Tentacruel, who finally loosened his grip on Gyarados. "Tentacruel, use acid!" Diane shouted. "Gyarados, evade it!" I yelled. Tentacruel launched his poison acid at Gyarados, and he dove under water, so the attack missed him! Then he shot up from the water, right in front of Tentacruel, and I shouted, "Gyarados, use hyper beam!" It was a fatal hit as Gyarados launched the powerful beam of energy from his mouth, a mere 4 feet away from Tentacruel. Tentacruel fell onto the land, knocked out from the attack! The referee shouted, "Tentacruel is no longer able to battle! The winner of this battle is Joseph Ehlle, the green trainer!" The crowds cheered as the last light went out under Diane's picture on the scoreboard, and she recalled Tentacruel. I ran over to Gyarados, accompanied by Flamefox, Firestorm, and Vaporeon, and he put his head down to me. I said to him, "Good job! I knew I could count on you!" as I stroked the side of his large, intimidating head. May ran over with Amber and Redfur and asked, "Is it okay for us to come up to him?" I said, "Sure! He was nasty when we first encountered him, but he's been under my influence for a couple days." She said, "You really do have a way with Pokemon!" Trevor and Martin walked over, as well, along with Persian. Diane walked over to shake my hand and said, "You were a worthy opponent! Good luck!" I replied, "Thank you!" After she left, May's and my parents came down to congratulate me. The press came down, as well, to photograph me with Flamefox, Firestorm, Vaporeon, and my friends and their Pokemon, all standing in front of Gyarados. This time, May held Martin by the sleeve of his shirt to make him be in the picture. "I'll make sure your father gets a copy!" May said. "Thanks a lot!" he replied.

That evening, May, Trevor, Martin and I had dinner with May's and my parents. May's father said, "You did most excellent in your battle today in the Grass Field, May!" My father said, "So did you, Joe, in the Water Field". May's mother said, "What if the 2 of you end up facing each other?" My mother said, "Don't worry them that way! Let them cross that bridge when they come to it." I said, "Excuse me" and left the table at the restaurant to go outside, with Flamefox and Firestorm. May came outside to find me sitting outside on a bench, with Flamefox in my lap. She asked, "You sure left in a hurry. What's the matter?" I said, "Your mother is right! If we both keep up at the rate we are, we will very likely have to battle each other!" She said, "If you're worried about us battling our Vulpixes against each other, don't worry. I'll keep my promise not to." I said, "It's not that. This could be the battle to decide who goes on to battle the Elite Four. How will it affect our friendship if either of us wins?" She said, "It won't affect our friendship. We're both strong trainers, as you've pointed out to me many times before, and we should each understand that there can only be one winner. We shouldn't feel contempt for that person, we should wish them good luck! To do otherwise would make us no better then Ryan." I said, "Of course I wouldn't feel contempt for you if you won, May. But how would you feel about me?" She took my hand and said, "I'd feel that you're my best friend and that you won the right to battle the Elite Four fair and square. I'd wish you the best of luck, knowing that you can win!" I said, "Thanks, May! I feel the same way about you." She then said, "Now come on. Our parents are probably wondering what happened." I said, "Yeah, let's go. I'm still hungry." With that, we went back inside the restaurant and enjoyed the rest of our meal together.


	45. Chapter 44: An Icy Conclusion

Chapter 44 – An Icy Conclusion

I was so excited! Only one more field to go, and then it was off to the final qualifying battles inside the Indigo Stadium! My battle at the Ice Field was not until 4pm, so May and I decided to walk around in the Pokemon Village, while our parents went on a tour. Trevor took his Rapidash out on a ride in the surrounding areas, and Martin stayed in the apartment, as usual. Anyway, as May and I were walking along, accompanied by Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, and Redfur, a Flareon came charging in our direction! "What the…" I began to ask, when the Flareon tackled Firestorm to the ground! "Firestorm!" I shouted. When I looked to see what was going on, I saw Firestorm, pinned to the ground on his back, and the Flareon was licking his face! "Inferno! Stop that! I'm sure he's happy to see you, too!" I heard a familiar voice shout. It was Bill! "Hi there, Joe. It's good to see you again" he said. I replied, "Bill! This is a surprise!" Then I said, "Oh, Bill, this is May", introducing him to her. May said, "I've heard a lot about you! It's nice to meet you." He replied, "Likewise!" Then I asked him, "So, what are you doing here?" He answered, "Actually, I came looking for you and Firestorm. Inferno has been miserable and depressed ever since Firestorm left. She misses him terribly. She hasn't been eating well, and has been very inactive. I hoped that reuniting her with Firestorm would snap her out of it. It appears I was correct." I said, "Yeah, so it seems" as I watched the 2 of them together. They were now both standing, licking each other's faces. May said, "Aww, that's so sweet!" Flamefox and Amber began licking each other's faces, too! I said, "Well, I'll be glad to let Inferno hang out with Firestorm. But what are you going to do when she has to leave him again?" Bill answered, "Actually, I had something more in mind. I want you to keep Inferno." I was stunned. He continued, "You took such good care of Eve, and evolved her into Vaporeon because she wished it. And your Jolteon is in the best shape I've ever seen a Jolteon in. You care very deeply for all of your Pokemon, and I can think of no one better suited to take care of Inferno." I said, "I'd be honored! But I can only have 6 Pokemon in my party, and Flamefox and Firestorm are my fire types. They are also my best friends, and I won't leave one of them behind." Bill said, "Well, right now, they're a little more lenient about how many Pokemon you have with you, because you can only use 3 at a time in the field battles, anyway. But I talked to Professor Oak and we pulled a few strings to allow you to carry 7 Pokemon with you. But you'll still only be able to use a maximum of 6 in a trainer battle." I said, "Wow, thanks, Bill!" He said, "You're welcome. It's the least I can do for Inferno's happiness." May said, "It must be nice to know someone in a high place. Here I've been sneaking the fact that I've had 7 Pokemon with me." Bill replied, "I won't say anything if you don't!" Then I asked him, "Are you staying at the Pokemon Village for long?" He said, "Just for a little while. I mainly came looking for you, but I sure would like to see how well this year's competitor's fare!" I said, "I hope you'll stay for my battle in the Ice Field at 4pm." He said, "I wouldn't miss it!" Then May said, "And don't miss my battle in the Rock Field at 5!" He laughed and said, "Very well! I'll watch both of your battles!" Then he walked over to Inferno and said, "Farewell now, Inferno. I'll miss you, but at least I'll know you're in good hands, and that you're happy" and he petted her. Then he petted Firestorm and said, "You take good care of her now." Finally, he turned to me and said, "And you keep taking good care of all of your Pokemon. And bring Inferno and Eve to visit me and their family once in a while." I replied, "Thanks! I will!" After he walked on, May said to me, "That was really nice of him! I can't believe you're going to be allowed to have 7 Pokemon with you!" I said, "Yeah! This is great!"

Soon, the time came for my battle. Trevor had returned, and he and Martin met us outside the Ice Field stadium. Before we entered, we ran into my next competitor, Brian. We hadn't seen each other since the bug catching contest in the National Park, north of Goldenrod City! He told me, "The Beedrill I caught is doing great! How's your Scyther?" I answered him, "He's doing great!" Then he said, "Oh, I evolved my Growlithe into an Arcanine, too!" I replied, "That's great! This is gonna be an excellent battle!" He said, "Yeah! Well, good luck! See you inside!" I responded, "You, too! Good luck!" With that, he ran inside the stadium, and my friends and I also entered. The seats were packed, as usual. Somewhere in there were May's and my parents, and Bill. The Ice Field arena consisted of a large, rectangular arena of ice and glaciers, surrounded by normal ground. The announcer came on, "This is Joseph's final field battle before the Indigo Stadium! If he wins this, he goes on to the final qualifying battles in the Indigo Stadium to see if he will qualify to battle the Elite Four!" The audience cheered loudly. The announcer continued, "The red trainer is Brian Yusaki from Azalea Town. He's also been doing very well in the League Finals, and this match promises to be very close!" I stood atop my battle platform with Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, and Inferno, while my friends sat on a bench below. Brian stood atop his platform, as well. The referee said, "Let the battle begin!" Brian said, "I choose Arcanine!" and released the big orange, white, and black dog from his pokeball. I responded, "I choose Vaporeon!" and released my water Eevee. I told her, "Make me proud! You're Daddy's watching!" She nodded to me, and faced down Arcanine. "Arcanine, use body slam!" Brian ordered. Arcanine ran at Vaporeon and slammed into her! I couldn't help but think of when he was a Growlithe and kept shoving Flamefox to the ground during the bug catching contest! Vaporeon stood back up, and I commanded her, "Use water gun!" She shot a stream of water from her mouth at Arcanine, but he dodged it easily with his agility! Brian ordered, "Arcanine, use fire blast!" He launched the "t"-shape of flames at Vaporeon, but she jumped out of the way, and the attack hit one of the glaciers and melted it. "Joe, don't forget! Vaporeon is female!" May reminded me. I replied, "That's right! Vaporeon, use attract!" She set her gaze upon Arcanine, and he fell into a trance – he was in love with Vaporeon! "Arcanine, use take down!" Brian shouted. Arcanine ignored him! "Vaporeon, use hydro pump!" I shouted. She shot an even more powerful stream of water from her mouth at Arcanine, and he took a direct hit! When the waterworks ceased, he fell over, defeated! The referee said, "Arcanine is no longer able to battle! This round goes to the green trainer!" and he held up the green flag. The audience cheered as one light went out under Brian's picture on the scoreboard, and I ran out to the field to hug Vaporeon. Brian recalled Arcanine as the announcer said, "Fire and water definitely do not mix!" Brian took out his next pokeball and said, "I choose Cloyster!" The ball opened to reveal the large, evolved form of Shellder. I responded, "I choose Jolteon!" and released my electric dog. I said, "Jolteon, use thunderbolt!" He said, "Jolt jolt!" as he launched the powerful electric attack at Cloyster. Brian quickly responded, "Cloyster, use withdraw!" Cloyster closed up inside his shell, and he barely felt the attack! "Good, Cloyster! Now use rapid spin!" Brian shouted. The closed-up Cloyster began spinning around quickly, like a top, and came after Jolteon! "Jolteon, use agility!" I shouted. He ran back and forth in a blur, but Cloyster kept up with him, spinning quickly, until he slammed into Jolteon, knocking him down. "Jolteon, try thunder!" I shouted. He took in lightning from the sky and launched it at Cloyster, but it just seemed to bounce right off of him as he spun around! "Cloyster, spike cannon!" Brian ordered. Cloyster launched several spikes at Jolteon, and he managed to evade all but the last one, which hit him and knocked him down again. I was getting desperate. "Jolteon, try a take down!" I ordered. He ran at Cloyster, and hit him in the side, but knocked himself to the ground in the process. Cloyster apparently hadn't felt any damage! As long as that shell was closed, he was virtually impenetrable! "Cloyster, use tackle!" Brian commanded. The closed-up shell thrust itself at Jolteon, who kept dodging the attacks, but was getting tired and soon, he took a hit! He took 3 more hits after that, and now lay on the ground, almost not able to move! I was tempted to recall him. Then Brian shouted, "Cloyster, let's finish it! Use hyper beam!" Martin said, "Now's your chance, Joe! He has to open up his shell in order to use hyper beam!" I said, "Right!" As soon as Cloyster began to open his shell, I shouted, "Jolteon, thunderbolt, now!" He launched a powerful attack right inside Cloyster's shell! It was a direct hit! Cloyster had made himself vulnerable just long enough for us to get the attack in! "Cloyster, no!" Brian shouted. But it was too late – Cloyster fell sideways to the ground, all swirly-eyed! "Cloyster is unable to battle! This round goes to the green trainer!" the referee said. Brian recalled Cloyster and I ran down to the field to hug Jolteon, and return him to his ball for a rest, as a second light went out under Brian's picture and the crowd cheered. The announcer said, "If Joe wins this final round, he'll be battling in the Indigo Stadium tomorrow!" Brian said, "For my final Pokemon, I choose Exeggutor!" I looked at Inferno and said, "What do you say? Want to give it a shot?" She nodded at me and leapt down to the field from the platform. I felt like I was under a lot of pressure because Bill was in the audience – but at the same time, I thought it would look bad if I DIDN'T use her and Bill was in the audience! "Exeggutor, use barrage!" Brian shouted. The large, 3 headed walking palm tree launched several coconut like objects from the center of the large leaves on his head, and Inferno managed to keep dodging them. "Inferno, use flamethrower!" I shouted. "Exeggutor, use endure!" Brian shouted. Her flames hit his leaves, burning them, but he still stood, ready to battle! "Exeggutor, use confusion!" He levitated her into the air, and then she fell back down, and became confused! "Inferno!" I shouted. He said, "Good! Now use egg bomb!" Exeggutor kept launching egg-shaped objects at Inferno, which kept exploding around her, knocking her all over in her confused state. "Inferno, use flamethrower again!" I shouted. She did the attack, but Exeggutor easily avoided it, due to her bad aim from being confused. Then he said, "Exeggutor, use stomp!" He came at Inferno and hit her with his large foot, and sent her flying across the arena, and she hit the bottom of the platform I stood on. As Exeggutor came at her for another hit, I shouted, "Inferno, use fire spin!" She managed to stand up and launched the tornado of flames from her mouth, which wrapped around the quickly approaching Exeggutor! Once the flames dispersed, he fell to the ground, just inches away from her! "Exeggutor is unable to battle! This round and the battle goes to the green trainer, Joseph Ehlle!" the referee shouted, as the audience cheered and threw confetti! I ran down to hold Inferno and told her, "Excellent first battle, Inferno!" and hugged her. The last light went out under Brian's picture on the scoreboard and then only my picture remained, along with the word "Congratulations!" The announcer said, "It looks like Joseph will be going on to the Indigo Stadium!" My friends all congratulated me, and Brian came down to shake my hand after he recalled Exeggutor. Bill came down, too, and said, "All of your Eevee forms battled quite well! You should be proud!" I said to him, "I am!" Of course, the press came down to get pictures of me with Inferno, Vaporeon, and Jolteon, as well as Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Redfur and my human friends.

After May's final field battle, which she, too, won, we all met our parents for dinner, and I invited Brian to join us. Bill had to leave, but wished all of us good luck with our Indigo Stadium battles. I couldn't believe we had made it this far! Tomorrow, we would be battling at the Indigo Stadium, that much closer to deciding who will be battling the Elite Four this year! I was nervous, but very excited.


	46. Chapter 45: Down to the Wire!

Chapter 45 – Down to the Wire!

Indigo Stadium! I couldn't believe we'd gotten this far! Here, it would be decided who would qualify to battle the Elite Four this year! I also couldn't believe that my competitor for this battle would be none other than the first junior trainer I ever battled, Billy. The last time we battled, I was just starting out on my Pokemon journey from Professor Elm's lab in New Bark Town. Vaporeon was still an Eevee, and a disobedient Eevee at that, choosing to forfeit the battle in order to seek out a swimming hole! But she had come a long way, and as Vaporeon, was very loyal to me! I was determined to show this kid that I had grown significantly as a trainer since our last battle! But first, it was May's turn to battle! For once, her battle was earlier than mine. And to add to the irony, it turned out that May would be battling Jane, the trainer I had battled outside Goldenrod City! The previous day, at the registration building, we had each fished for Magikarps in a small pool inside the building, each of which had numbers on the side. The number on the Magikarp matched the number of the trainer we'd be battling.

Anyway, Martin, Trevor, and I, along with Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Inferno, and Redfur accompanied May inside the Indigo Stadium arena. The large torch burned brightly, between 2 flags with pokeballs on them, overlooking the stadium. I said, "Good luck, May! We'll be rooting for you!" She said, "Thanks, Joe!" as she and Amber walked out onto their side of the battlefield. The rest of us sat on a bench against the wall. Unlike the elemental-themed fields, the Indigo Stadium battlefield was a level dirt floor. The seats in the stadium were packed, as always, and the crowd cheered as the announcer said, "The green trainer, May Redfield, the popular newcomer from Violet City, will battle the red trainer, Jane Leighton, from Goldenrod City, another popular newcomer, each for their fifth victory in the Pokemon League Finals! Only one can win, and there is a lot at stake!" Jane said, "I hope you're ready!" May responded, "Oh, I'm ready! The question is, are you?" The referee raised the red and green flags, and said, "Let the battle begin!" Jane shouted, "Go Skarmory!" as she tossed his pokeball into the air and he materialized in flight! May shouted, "Go, Amber!" and her pink-bowed Vulpix entered the battle! "Skarmory use steel wing!" Jane ordered. May responded, "Amber, use dig!" Amber quickly burrowed underground, and Skarmory's attack completely missed her! Skarmory circled around to try attacking again, and May shouted, "Do it, Amber!" With that, Amber shot up from the ground in a fury of dirt and leapt in the air, directly in front of the on-coming Skarmory! She launched a powerful flamethrower attack that hit him point blank! Amber daintily landed perfectly on all fours, but Skarmory took her attack hard, and the toasted steel bird crashed to the ground, defeated! The referee said, "Skarmory is unable to battle! This round goes to the green trainer!" as he raised the green flag, and one light went out under Jane's picture on the scoreboard. The crowd went wild as May shouted, "Way to go Amber!" and Amber leapt into her arms for a hug. The announcer said, "I guess Skarmory couldn't take the heat!" as Jane recalled her fainted Skarmory. We all congratulated May, impressed with Amber's one hit KO! Then, Jane tossed out her second pokeball as she shouted, "Go Lickitung!" The long-tongued pink reptile materialized from the pokeball. May, in turn, tossed out her second pokeball, shouting, "Go, Raichu!" The yellow-orange electric mouse materialized on the battlefield. Jane ordered, "Lickitung, use lick!" May said, "Raichu, evade it with your agility!" Raichu kept dodging the long tongue, until Jane shouted, "Use wrap!" Then, Lickitung managed to wrap his large tongue around Raichu! Martin shouted, "May, quick, before paralysis sets in, have Raichu use an electric attack!" She said, "Right! Raichu, thunderbolt, now!" The wrapped-up Raichu let go a powerful thunderbolt, severely shocking Lickitung! Lickitung released his grip on Raichu and fell over, knocked out! However, Raichu was now paralyzed from Lickitung's saliva. "Both Pokemon are no longer able to battle!" the referee said. One light went out under each of their pictures on the scoreboard and each trainer recalled her Pokemon. "That was amazing!" the announcer said, as the audience cheered. "I'm sorry about Raichu" I said to May. She replied, "Thanks. He'll be fine. I'll give him some paralyze heal after the battle." Then Jane said, "For my final Pokemon, I choose Miltank!" and released the large, pink cow from her pokeball. May responded, "In that case, I choose Fierymane!" and released her Ponyta. "It's horse versus cow!" the announcer exclaimed. "Miltank, use rollout!" Jane ordered. May shouted, "Fierymane, use stomp!" Miltank came rolling quickly at Fierymane! Fierymane attempted to stomp at the rolling cow with her front hooves, but instead she took a hit and fell sideways! "Fierymane!" May shouted. Miltank circled around, still rolling, and came at Fierymane again, hitting her before she could even stand back up! This looked really bad! "Fierymane, use flamethrower!" May shouted in desperation. Her fire horse shot a stream of flames from her mouth at the rolling Miltank, but she just rolled right through the attack! Fierymane was getting beaten to a pulp! I shouted, "May, recall her! Rollout gets stronger each time it hits, and Fierymane can't take much more!" May looked at me and said, "Amber can't take hits like that, and Raichu is in no condition to battle! I'm not giving up yet!" Then she turned to Fierymane and shouted, "Hang in there, Fierymane! Don't give up! I believe in you! I know you can do it!" Fierymane raised her head to look at May, and then weakly stood back up. Jane shouted, "Let's finish it, Miltank!" As Miltank came rolling at Fierymane once more, the fire horse began glowing! The audience gasped! The announcer said, "It looks like… it looks like Ponyta is evolving!" The glowing Ponyta increased in size, a horn grew out of her head, and soon, the glowing ceased, and there stood a beautiful Rapidash, mane and tail flames burning brightly! She whinnied, and reared up on her hind legs, then crashed her front hooves down onto the rolling Miltank, pinning her to the ground! Jane gasped! Then May shouted, "Fierymane, hit her with a body slam!" The fire horse jumped in the air, and slammed belly down onto Miltank, who did not get back up afterwards! The referee said, "Miltank is unable to battle! The victory goes to the green trainer!" The audience cheered loudly as the last light went out under Jane's picture. The announcer said, "A last minute evolution saved the day for this promising young Pokemon trainer from Violet City!" Jane recalled Miltank as May, Trevor, Martin and I, along with our Pokemon, ran to see May's newly evolved Rapidash! May walked up to her and asked, "Fierymane?" The Rapidash walked up to her and licked her face! May hugged her, saying, "Thanks, Fierymane!" Trevor said, "She's beautiful, May! You raised her well! I couldn't have done better, myself!" Fierymane nudged May onto her back, along with Amber. Confetti fell from the crowd as we all stood there, and the cameras showed up for pictures and news footage. Jane walked over to us and said, "Congratulations, May! You were a great battler!" May said, "You were, too! Good luck!" and they shook hands. Then Jane said to me, "Hold onto her, Joe! A girl like that doesn't come along every day!" and she winked at me. With a sweatdrop on the side of my head, I said, "Thanks." After that, Jane left the stadium. May's parents came down to congratulate her, too, along with mine.

I accompanied May to the Pokemon center after the battle and she had her Pokemon examined. Raichu was fine, and Fierymane and Amber were in excellent shape. We decided to have a ride with our Pokemon before my battle. I rode Tauros, Martin rode Arcanine, and May and Trevor each rode their Rapidashes. Trevor's Rapidash seemed to be awfully smitten with Fierymane! Before, while she was a Ponyta, they seemed like just friends, but now, he was eyeing her much differently. I suppose it was only fate that when we opened our gym / breeding center years later, those 2 Rapidashes became mates. Anyway, we had fun riding our Pokemon, taking a little break from battling to enjoy the local scenery. We rode along the beach nearby and in a nice open area surrounded by woods.

The time soon came for my first Indigo Stadium battle. We returned to the Pokemon Village on our Pokemon, and re-entered the Stadium. Billy saw me and walked over. He said, "I sure hope your Pokemon are more obedient than the last time we met, or this is gonna be a really short battle!" I said, "You'll see! My Pokemon are all very loyal to me!" He replied, "I sure hope so! Good luck, and may the best trainer win!" As he walked away, May said, "He seems tough, but not as much of a jerk as Ryan. At least he wished you luck." I said, "We're gonna show him! In fact, I'm gonna make sure I use Vaporeon in this battle, just so he can see how loyal she is to me now!" The announcer said, "The trainers are now taking their positions on the field! This is both trainers' 5th battle! Whichever one wins will go on to the final qualifying battle tomorrow, where they can use up to six Pokemon!" Each of us stood to our side of the field, and I stood with Flamefox, Firestorm, and Inferno. This time, May, Amber, and Redfur sat on the bench with Trevor and Martin. She said, "Good luck, Joe!" I replied, "Thanks!" The referee shouted, "Let the battle begin!" Billy said, "I choose Victreebell!" and released the large green and yellow plant-like Pokemon from it's pokeball. I said, "Flamefox, you're up again!" My Vulpix entered the battlefield. "Victreebell, use razor leaf!" Billy ordered. The large plant shot out several spinning leaves. "Flamefox, use flamethrower! Burn up those leaves!" His eyes glowed bright white as he shot out a stream of flames from his mouth, incinerating the leaves. Then I shouted, "Now use fire spin!" His entire body glowed brightly and his eyes glowed an even brighter white as he launched the tornado of flames from his mouth! The flames wrapped up Victreebell, and once they dispersed, the charred plant-type fell over! "Victreebell is unable to battle! This round goes to the green trainer!" and raised a green flag! The audience cheered as one light went out under Billy's picture, and the announcer said, "Looks like a bad Pokemon choice on the part of the red trainer!" I shouted, "Excellent job, Flamefox!" as he ran up to me and leapt into my arms for a hug! Billy recalled Victreebell and said, "Touching! But I'm just getting started!" Then he took out his second pokeball and shouted, "Go, Feraligatr!" The large, blue and white crocodile materialized onto the field. Then he said to me, "As you can see, my Totodile grew up!" I took out my second pokeball and shouted, "Go, Jolteon!", releasing my electric dog. He responded, "A Jolteon, huh? As I recall, you're the one who told me type advantage isn't everything!" I replied, "Maybe not, but it's still an advantage!" Then I ordered, "Jolteon, start things off with a thunderbolt!" Billy responded, "Feraligatr, use dig!" His large crocodile quickly burrowed under the ground as Jolteon launched the attack, and he completely missed Feraligatr! I said, "Be careful, Jolteon! Use agility to try to avoid getting hit when he pops up!" Jolteon moved back and forth in a blur, attempting to avoid the attack. But Billy was good! "Now Feraligatr!" he shouted, and the large, blue crocodile shot up right underneath Jolteon, sending both airborne! Then Feraligatr hit Jolteon with a slash, sending him careening across the battle field! "Jolteon!" I shouted, as he lay there on his back. He then turned sideways, and stood back up. "Jolteon, use sand attack!" I ordered, in an attempt to lower Feraligatr's accuracy. Jolteon began to send dirt and dust flying at Feraligatr, to which Billy responded, "Use hydro pump!" Feraligatr shot out a strong, torrential stream of water from his mouth, which dissipated the dirt and dust, and pinned Jolteon to the wall! When the attack ceased, Jolteon fell to the ground, but weakly stood back up. Then Billy ordered, "Two can play the accuracy lowering game! Feraligatr, use mud slap!" The crocodile began thrusting mud at Jolteon! "Jolteon, watch out!" I shouted, but I was too late! He had mud slapped into his eyes. He blindly circled around. "Try to shake it off, Jolteon!" I shouted. Billy then shouted, "Feraligatr, use take down!" Feraligatr ran at Jolteon, and he couldn't see him coming! As he was just feet away from Jolteon, I shouted, "Jolteon, you're just gonna have to trust me! Use thunder, now!" He took in lightning from the sky just as Feraligatr reached him, and it was a direct hit! Severely shocked, Ferilagatr fell over, swirly eyed and defeated! "No!" Billy shouted. The referee said, "Feraligatr is unable to battle! This round goes to the green trainer!" Another light went out under Billy's picture, as the audience cheered and the announcer said, "That was a close battle!" Billy recalled Feraligatr, and May and I ran over to Jolteon with a wet towel to wipe the mud out of his eyes. "You did great, boy!" I told him and then gave him a hug, before I returned him to his pokeball. Then Billy said, "I saved the best for last! Go, Charizard!" and the giant, orange, winged, fire-breathing reptile materialized! I responded, "It's up to you, Vaporeon!" and released her from her pokeball. Then I said to Billy, "As you can see, my Eevee has grown up, too!" He said, "She'll be running from this battle when she sees this – Charizard, use fire blast!" He shot out a large, "t"-shape of flames at her. "Vaporeon, watch it!" I shouted. She leapt out of the way. He shot another at her, and another, all of which she managed to leap out of the way of. Then I shouted, "Vaporeon, use water gun!" She shot a stream of water at Charizard, but it didn't even faze him! "My Charizard is strong!" Billy said. Then he said, "Charizard, use earthquake!" Charizard stomped his feet onto the ground, opening up a fissure in the ground, which Vaporeon fell into! "Vaporeon!" I shouted. She climbed out of the fissure, still willing to battle. "Let's try something stronger – use hydro pump!" I ordered. She shot an even stronger stream of water from her mouth at the flying Charizard, but he remained unfazed! "Charizard, use your wing attack!" Billy ordered. Charizard flapped his large wings and sent powerful g-forces at Vaporeon, which sent her flying backwards and pinned her to the wall! She fell to the ground, but stood back up. This was going badly! Then, I had an inspiration! "Vaporeon, use haze!" I shouted. She created a fog bank around herself, and couldn't be seen! "Charizard, launch a flamethrower into that fog!" Billy ordered. As the fog bank got bigger, Charizard shot his flames into it. May said, "Joe, I know she's a water type, but even she can't take this much heat!" I said, "I know what I'm doing! You'll see in a second!" The fog bank got bigger and bigger, and Charizard flew above it, continuing his flamethrower. Soon, he began to descend so that he was just above the fog bank. "Now, Vaporeon! Whirlpool!" Charizard was now low enough that Vaporeon leapt over his back from behind him, and shot a whirlpool of water from her mouth above him, effectively wrapping him up in water! The water, and Charizard, all fell to the ground with a large splash and a thud! Vaporeon landed on all fours, and before Charizard could stand back up, I commanded, "Vaporeon, use bubblebeam!" She shot a stream of bubbles at Charizard, all of which exploded upon impacting him! He let out one final roar, then fell over, onto his side! "Charizard, no! Get up!" Billy shouted. The referee said, "Charizard is no longer able to battle! Victory goes to the green trainer!" and he held up the green flag. The last light went out under Billy's picture as the audience loudly cheered, and Billy recalled his Charizard. I ran to Vaporeon and said, "Good work, girl! You've really come a long way!" and I gave her a hug. Confetti came down from everywhere as the announcer exclaimed, "Joseph Ehlle from Crimson Town will go onto the final qualifying battle tomorrow!" Billy walked over to me and said, "You did good! You really have gotten better since our last battle." I replied, "Hey, you were some pretty stiff competition, yourself!" He said, "Thanks! Good luck in your final battle!" I said, "Thanks!" and we shook hands. He left, and I was soon joined by May, Trevor, and Martin, along with the Pokemon for the usual pictures and media coverage.

When we left the stadium, May said to me, "Well, it looks like it's down to you and me." I replied, "Yeah." She said, "And don't think that I'm gonna go easy on you just because you're a friend!" I responded, "Of course not! But I won't go easy on you, either!" She said, "Good! Let's make it a battle to remember!" Then I said, "But no battling Flamefox versus Amber." She said, "Of course not! I always keep my promises." With that, we returned to the Pokemon Village, along with our Pokemon, and after I had mine checked out at the Pokemon Center, we met everyone else for dinner. We decided to take it easy for the evening, because tomorrow, we would have our most important battle yet!


	47. Chapter 46: A Battle to Remember

Chapter 46 – A Battle to Remember

I could not sleep at all that night! All I could think of was the prospect of having to battle my best friend for a shot at besting the Elite Four. So, while May and Martin slept, I decided to sneak out of the room and take a little walk. Flamefox woke up and came with me, but I let Firestorm and Inferno sleep, and I was very quiet so as not to awaken Amber or Redfur. Anyway, Flamefox and I walked to Indigo Stadium and once inside, we walked halfway up the stairs that led to the giant torch, and we just stood there, watching it burn brightly. Then I looked at him and said, "I don't know, Flamefox. This is tough! May is my best friend. I hate to see her lose. Maybe we should just forfeit." He looked down and sighed, "Vullll." Just then, an old, familiar voice asked, "And how would your friend feel about you doing that?" I turned around and asked, "Sage Li! What are you doing here?" He replied, "I have been here." He looked even more mystical than usual under the light of the giant torch. I asked him, "Then you've seen our battles?" He answered, "Yes. Both of you both truly understand Pokemon, and what it means to be a trainer." Then I told him, "I'm afraid." He asked, "And what are you afraid of?" I answered, "Losing a friend." He responded, "May knows what is at stake as much as you do. How would it make you feel if May decided to forfeit because she felt the same way you do right now?" I answered, "I wouldn't want her to do that! It wouldn't be fair to her!" He said, "Exactly! And you know, as well as I do, that if you forfeited, she would not accept the victory – and she'd be angrier at you than if she lost to you in battle!" I replied, "Knowing her, you're probably right! But how can we stay friends if one of us has to lose? Especially in such a crucial battle?" He answered, "True friends are there for each other no matter what! She will be there for you, regardless of whether you win or lose, and likewise, you need to be there for her, whether she wins or loses. I can assure you that your friendship will not end over a Pokemon battle, no matter how much is at stake. I can see it in both of your souls. You two are meant to be together – you need each other." I said, "Thanks, Sage Li. You're right! Tomorrow, I'll battle my very best, as I'm sure May will!" He said, "May is a very formidable opponent. You and I have guided her well." I laughed and replied, "This is VERY true! I never expected that girl I met in Violet City who couldn't even get her Cyndaquil to do any decent flame attacks to become such a powerful trainer! We really helped her to believe in herself as a trainer." He replied, "We all carry within us the potential for greatness. Sometimes we just need someone outside of ourselves to point it out to us, and then we must be willing to act on it!" With that, he turned around and began his descent down the stairs. I asked him, "Just out of curiosity, what made you decide to become a Sage?" He stopped, then replied, "A story… for another day. You need to get back to your hotel and get some rest for your very important battle tomorrow." Then he continued down the stairs. Flamefox and I took one last look at the bright flames of the torch, and then we, too, walked down the stairs, and left the stadium. As we walked through the Pokemon Village under the light of the moon, I saw May and Amber up ahead. "There you are! Where were you? I woke up and saw that you were gone! I was worried!" I replied, "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk with Flamefox." She said, "You're concerned about our battle tomorrow." I said, "Yeah." She replied, "Don't worry about it! Let's just each battle the best we can and whoever wins, wins. No pressure." I responded, "Agreed! And we stay friends, no matter the outcome!" She looked at me and said, "Of course! It would be pretty stupid for a friendship to end over a Pokemon battle! In fact, in a way, it's better, because whoever loses can still be happy for their friend and share in their excitement over winning!" I smiled, remembering what Sage Li had just told me. Then I asked her, "So you were really worried about me?" She answered, "Of course I was! Why else would I come out looking for you?" I replied, "Thanks, May! You really are the best friend I've ever had." She said, "So are you." With that, we walked back to the hotel together, and Flamefox and Amber walked side by side, under the moonlight.

The next day, the 4 of us ate in the hotel cafeteria, as always. I felt ready to battle, but a part of me still wanted to let May win. I just tried to keep Sage Li's words of wisdom in my head. As Martin scarfed down a large stack of pancakes, he said, "Just so you guys know, I'm not advising either of you for this battle! I refuse to take sides!" May said, "That's understandable." Trevor said to Martin, "You eat like a starving man." Then he said to us, "Just remember, no matter who wins, you're both great trainers and neither of you is better than the other. So show good sportmanship." A voice then said, "That's very sound advice!" We turned to see that it was Professor Oak. And behind him was Professor Elm! "Well, this is a surprise!" I said. "We have both been watching your battles on TV and you've both done very well for yourselves!" Professor Oak told us. "When we saw that you'd be battling each other, we had to come down and see it!" Professor Elm said. May and I both replied, "Thank you!" Then I asked, "How are all my Pokemon doing?" Professor Oak said, "Very well. You've caught many potential champions in your journey." May asked Professor Elm, "How are our Sneasels?" He answered, "Amazing! I've learned so much from them! But there is still so much more we need to know." Martin asked, "Just remember, I've studied them a lot longer than you have and I know things you don't." He said, "I know. You are always the first person I call when I run into a question." Martin asked, "So any word yet on their introduction into the pokedex?" He answered, "Not yet. Professor Westwood is very picky about such things. He insists that much more studying should be done of them before they are even included in the Johto pokedex." Martin grumbled under his breath." Professor Oak then said, "Well, we'll see you at Indigo Stadium. Good luck, to both of you!" With that, they left, and we finished breakfast.

Our battle was at 1:00pm There were hordes of people lined up to get inside the stadium. No one wanted to miss this battle! The media was really hyping it! May and I actually had to shove past cameras and reporters just to get inside the arena! Soon the announcer came on and said, "This is the battle you've all been waiting for! Whoever wins will have a chance to battle the Elite Four and be this year's League Champion! Will the winner be Joseph Ehlle from Crimson Town, or May Redfield from Violet City? Both trainers are formidable! And today, they can each use up to six Pokemon!" May took my hands and said, "Good luck, Joe!" I told her, "Good luck, May!" She then ran to her side of the battle field, accompanied by Amber and Redfur, while I stood on my side with Flamefox, Firestorm, and Inferno. Martin sat on a bench against the wall on my side, while Trevor sat on a bench on May's side. The scoreboard had my May's picture on one side, and mine on the other side! It had come down to the 2 of us. The referee raised up his red and green flags and said, "Let the battle…" Suddenly, there was a lot of commotion, and a huge, Meowth-shaped balloon appeared overhead and we heard sinister laughter coming from a teenage girl on board. Then we heard the following motto, being loudly spoken by a teenage boy with long blue hair, and a teenage girl with longer red hair:  
Girl: "To protect the world from devastation."  
Boy: "To unite all people within our nation."  
Girl: "To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
Boy: "To extend our reach to the stars above."  
Girl: "Jessie"  
Boy: "James"  
Girl: "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
Boy: "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
And then a Meowth popped up and shouted, "Meowth, that's right!" Everyone gasped at the talking Meowth, except Martin. The three of them jumped down from the balloon and James said, "Sorry to crash the party" and Jessie said, "But we're here to steal all your strong Pokemon!" Meowth said, "With Pokemon like yours, we'll rake in big bucks for the boss!" I said, "I'll never let you take my Pokemon!" They said, "We'll just see about that!" James shouted, "Go, Koffing!" and tossed out a pokeball, releasing the round, floating, poison type. Jessie shouted, "Go, Ekans!" and released the snake-like Pokemon. I shouted, "Go Flamefox!" but Martin interrupted. "I'll handle these guys! Go, Arcanine, Persian, and Nidoking!" Jessie said, "Ha! You think you can stop us? We'll just take your Pokemon, too! Ekans, use poison sting!" Ekans leapt at Martin's Nidoking, but before it could attack, Martin commanded, "Nidoking, use tackle!" The mighty pink beast slammed the snake onto the ground before it could attack! "Now use body slam!" Nidoking hurled his large body onto Ekans and crushed it underneath! Meowth said, "I'll take care of you!" and leapt at Nidoking, only to be stopped by Persian. He said, "You think you can stop Meowth?" and began a fury swipes attack on Persian! Persian just stood there as Meowth pointlessly swiped his claws at him, and then Persian used his slash attack, knocking Meowth to the ground! James shouted, "Koffing, use smokescreen!" It replied, "Koffing!" as it released the smoke from the holes in its orb-shaped body. We all coughed as the smoke filled the arena. Martin released his Golbat, and said, "Use gust!" Golbat's wings blew away the smoke, and James shouted, "Koffing, use your poison gas!" The orb began to release its attack, and Martin shouted, "Arcanine, use flamethrower!" Arcanine launched the powerful fire attack, and ignited Koffing's poison gas. Soon, there was an explosion, and Jessie, James, Meowth, and their other Pokemon were sent flying high into the sky, with their balloon, as they shouted, "We're blasting off agaaaaiiiinnn!" and they disappeared with a "ping". Martin shouted, "And that's kickin' you're a…" Before he could finish, he realized that all eyes, and every camera, were on him! He shouted, "Uh…Golbat, haze! Now!" The Golbat released fog and Martin disappeared! The annoncer asked, "Who was that spiky haired man in the leather jacket?" He reappeared in his seat, wearing sunglasses and eating popcorn. The announcer then said, "Um… anyway, let's get on with the battle!" The referee again held up his two flags and said, "Let the battle begin!" I started off, "I choose you, Jolteon!" and tossed the pokeball, releasing my electric dog! May responded, "I choose Blastoise!" and released the large turtle-like Pokemon. I asked myself, "Why would she use a water type against an electric type?" The announcer said, "The red trainer has chosen a water type! I hope she knows what she's doing!" I shouted, "Jolteon, use thunderbolt!" May responded, "Blastoise, use withdraw!" He re-treated inside his shell, and barley felt Jolteon's attack! "Good, Blastoise! Now use rapid spin!" The large shell began spinning around, like a top, at Jolteon, and I shouted, "Jolteon, use agility!" He ran back and forth in a blur, attempting to avoid the spinning Blastoise! "Blastoise, use hydro pump!" May shouted. Torrents of water came at Jolteon and saturated him, the weight of the water forcing him to the ground! "Jolteon, try a thunder!" I shouted. "Blastoise, use dig!" May ordered. Jolteon launched lightning at Blastoise, but it missed him as he burrowed under ground. Then he shot up, underneath Jolteon! The impact of the huge Pokemon sent Jolteon airborne, and he crashed down to the ground! "Jolteon!" I shouted. He could barely move. "Finish it with bubblebeam!" May shouted. Blastoise shot out a sream of bubbles, each of which exploded upon impacting Jolteon, and he stopped moving. "Jolteon is unable to battle! This round goes to the red trainer!" the referee said. "Jolteon, return!" I shouted, as I recalled him to his pokeball. One of six lights went out under my picture on the scoreboard as the crowd cheered and the announcer said, "Looks like May's Blastoise is a powerhouse! Joe is down to 5 Pokemon!" May said, "Good job, Blastoise!" and gave him a hug. I had to think. Onix was big, but nowhere near experienced enough to take on a strong water type like Blastoise. "I choose Tauros!" I shouted, and released my big buffalo from his pokeball. He stood there, scraping his front hoof against the ground, ready to charge! "Tauros, use horn attack!" He charged at Blastoise as May shouted, "Blastoise, use your strength to stop him!" As Blastoise grabbed Tauros by the horns as he reached him, and Tauros actually pushed him back a little bit, but Blastoise had the upper hand, holding Tauros in place as he tried to push against him. "Blastoise, use seismic toss!" May shouted. Blastoise started swinging Tauros around by his horns, and then threw him. The buffalo went flying across the arena and crashed to the ground! "Tauros!" I shouted. He stood back up, full of rage! "Tauros, use take down!" I shouted. May responded, "Blastoise, water gun!" Tauros charged at Blastoise again, and Blastoise shot out heavy streams of water from the water cannons on his back. This slowed Tauros down, but he still ran against the force of the water. He forced himself through it, and hit Blastoise, knocking him down! "Good job, Tauros! Now, while he's down, hit him with body slam!" I ordered. Tauros leapt into the air over Blastoise, and crashed his heavy body onto him! Blastoise uttered out in pain. Tauros got up and circled round for his next attack. May shouted, "Blastoise, use bubblebeam!" I responded, "Tauros, use skull bash!" Tauros charged at Blastoise, and even with bubbles exploding against him, he charged through them like they were nothing! Then he leapt at Blastoise, and hit him point blank with the skull bash! Blastoise circled around a little, then fell over, swirly eyed. "Blastoise is unable to battle! This round goes to the green trainer!" the referee exclaimed. May recalled Blastoise as I ran down to Tauros and gave him a big hug, saying, "Excellent job, big guy!." One light went out under May's picture as the audience cheered, and the announcer said, "Both trainers are down to five Pokemon each!" May tossed out her next pokeball, shouting, "Go, Fierymane!" Her Rapidash materialized, and she shouted, "Use stomp!" She charged at Tauros as I ordered him, "Use earthquake!" He crashed his front hooves onto the ground and opened up a fissure that headed straight for Fierymane! Fierymane leapt over the fissure and the leapt at Tauros, hitting him hard with her stomp attack and pinning him to the ground! Tauros had already taken a great deal of damage, but still stood back up. I shouted, "Tauros, use horn attack!" He ran at Fierymane and hit her, knocking her down, but she stood back up. "Fierymane, use fire blast!" May shouted. "Tauros, watch out!" I yelled, but he was so worn out that the attack struck him, sending him crashing backwards to the ground, asll charred. We waited. He attempted to stand back up, but ultimately, crashed back down. "Tauros is unable to battle! This round goes to the red trainer!" the referee shouted, holding up the red flag. One more light went out under my name as the audience cheered, and I recalled Tauros. May ran over to Fierymane and gave her a big hug as the announcer said, "May once again has the upper hand!" I tossed out my next pokeball, shouting, "Go, Vaporeon!" As soon as she materialized, I shouted, "Use water gun!" May responded, "Fierymane, use your agility!" Fierymane kept successfully dodging Vaporeon's attacks. Then May shouted, "Use stomp!" Fierymane hit Vaporeon with her front hooves, sending her hurtling across the arena and crashing to the ground. She sttod back up and I shouted, "Vaporeon, use tackle!" She ran at Fierymane and hit her in the side, knocking her down! "Now use whirlpool!" I shouted. Vaporeon launched torrents of water from her mouth, creating a funnel, which wrapped around Fierymane! "Fierymane, no!" May shouted. When the water ceased, Fierymane lay on her side, her flames barley burning. "Rapidash is no longer able to battle! This round goes to the green trainer!" the referee said. Another light went out under May's picture as the audience cheered and May recalled Fierymane. Vaporeon jumped up at me to lick my face, as always. Then May shouted, "Go, Raichu!" and released her large electric mouse. I said, "Be careful, Vaporeon! Use take down!" May responded, "Use agility, Raichu!" Vaporeon ran at Raichu, but he moved out of the way in a blur, dodging her attacks. She shouted, "Use thunderbolt, Raichu!" I shouted, "Vaporeon, use acid armor!" She was directly hit by Raichu's attack, but was still battle ready, and I shouted, "Use bubblebeam!" She launched the exploding bubbles at Raichu, who was knocked down by the impact. Then I shouted, "Use take down!" May yelled, "Raichu, thunder, now!" Raichu took in lightning from the sky and launched it at the charging Vaporeon! She took the hit hard, and fell down! "Vaporeon is unable to battle! This round goes to the red trainer!" the referee said. I watched as another light went out under my picture, and I recalled Vaporeon as may hugged Raichu. The announcer said, "So far, this has been a very close battle!" I looked at Firestorm and said, "Go for it, buddy!" He said, "Niine!" as he entered the battlefield. May shouted, "Raichu, use thunder again! I responded, "Firestorm, use dig!" Raichu's attack completely missed Firestorm as he quickly burrowed under ground. Then he shot up from the ground, underneath Raichu, sending him flying in the air, and then crashing to the ground! He stood back up. I decided to try an attack Firestorm hadn't used much yet. "Firestorm, use fire spin!" I ordered. His body glowed as he launched the tornado of flames from his mouth. The flames wrapped around Raichu, and when they dispersed, Raichu fell down, belly first, all charred and swirly eyed. "Riachu is no longer able to battle! Victory this round to the green trainer!" the referee said. Another light went out under May's picture as she recalled Raichu and I hugged Firestorm. Then May said, "I choose Golem!" and released him from his pokeball. "Golem, use rollout!" May shouted. Golem came rolling at Firestorm, and I shouted, use agility! Firestorm kept evading Golem's rollout attacks by running back and forth in a blur. He was doing good, but I knew he couldn't keep this up forever! "Use flamethrower!" I shouted. He turned towards Golem and launched a stream of flames at him. Golem must have gotten very hot, but he kept rolling through the flamethrower attack and hit Firestorm, sending him flying, then crashing to the ground! I knew Firestorm didn't stand a chance! "Firestorm, come out of there!" I shouted. Then I said, "I choose Onix!" and tossed his pokeball. Firestorm returned to the sidelines as Onix materialized. "Golem, use your rollout on him!" May shouted. I responded, "Onix, use slam!" As Golem rolled at Onix, Onix swung his mighty rock tail at Golem, and it struck Golem, like a bat hitting a baseball, and Golem went sailing across the arena! Golem crashed into the wall, destroying it! "Golem!" May shouted. The impact knocked him out! "Golem is unable to battle! This round goes to the green trainer!" the referee said. Yet another light went out under May's picture and the crowd cheered. Then May said, "I choose Victreebell!" and released the big yellow and green plant type from its pokeball. "Onix, use tackle!" I shouted. He thrust his large body at the plant, hitting the ground with a loud crash, but Victreebell moved out of the way, missing the attack! "Victreebell, show him that the bigger they are, the harder they fall! Use giga drain!" The plant drained a heap of HP from Onix, as he stood himself back up. Then May shouted, "Now use solarbeam!" I only had one shot, as Victreebell took in sunlight, and I ordered, "Onix, use rock throw!" Onix lunged several large rocks in Victreebell's direction, hitting it with some, and knocking it down to the ground. "Now use body slam!" I shouted. "Now Victreebell!" May shouted. Victreebell released the powerful attack at Onix as he hurled his large, rock-snake body at it! It was a direct hit! Onix crashed to the ground, missing Victreebell by inches! "Onix is unable to battle! This round goes to the red trainer!" the referee exclaimed. One more light went out under my picture – only two Pokemon left for each of us! I recalled Onix, and re-released Firestorm. I said, "Firestorm, use flamethrower!" May shouted, "Victreebell, use vine whip!" Victreebell shot out its vines at Firestorm, and slapped him with them, knocking him to the ground, before he could use his attack. Then May said, "Victreebell, use solarbeam again!" I shouted, "Firestorm, use flamethrower, now!" He launched a stream of flames at Victreebell as it took in sunlight, and it fell over, charred and defeated! "Victreebell can no longer battle!" This round goes to the green trainer!" the referee said. The crowd cheered as I ran over to hug Firestorm. One more light went out under May's picture and the announcer said, "May is down to one Pokemon! For her sake, I hope it's a good one!" May recalled Victreebell, and shouted, "I choose you, Typhlosion! Win this for me!" The final evolved form of Cyndaquil appeared in the arena, looking very formidable! I ordered, "Firestorm, use body slam!" He charged at Typhlosion, and May shouted, "Use tackle!" Typhlosion held out his arm as Firestorm reached him, and hit him in the face, knocking him to the ground! He stood back up. "Typhlosion, use smoke screen!" May ordered. He filled up the arena with smoke and no one could see what was going on! "Use rollout, Typhlosion!" May shouted. Typhlosion rolled at Firestorm and hit him! I shouted, "Use your agility, Firestorm!" He tried, but it was no good! He couldn't see well enough in the smokescreen, and was hit again, and again, and again. Finally, May ordered him, "Use submission!" The attack hit Firestorm hard, and he did not get back up! "Ninetales is unable to battle! The round goes to the red trainer!" the referee exclaimed. I ran over to Firestorm and picked him up, carrying him to the sidelines, where Inferno licked him. We were down to one Pokemon a piece. The scoreboard had only one light still lit under each of our pictures! The announcer said, "It's down to one Pokemon each! Whoever wins this round will be battling the Elite Four!" I looked at Flamefox and said, "You're my most experienced Pokemon, and my best hope for winning this battle! Are you up to it?" He replied, "Vulpix!" and ran up to me. I put my hands on his back, petting his fur, and put my forehead against the curls of hair on his head. I said to him, "Don't get hurt too badly out there, okay?" He nodded, and I hugged him once more before he entered the battlefield. May shouted, "Typhlosion, use dynamic punch!" Typhlosion came at Flamefox and I shouted, "Use aglility!" He attempted to evade the attack, but Typlosion was fast, and struck Flamefox, sending him flying backwards, but he landed on all fours! "Flamefox, use body slam!" I shouted. He charged at Typhlosion, and slammed his body into his chest, crashing him down to the ground. But Typhlosion stood back up, and shook it off. "Typhlosion, use swift!" May shouted. Typhlosion launched several energy stars at Flamefox, hitting him three times and knocking him back. "Flamefox, use dig!" I shouted. He quickly burrowed underground and shot back up underneath Typhlosion, sending him flying and then crashing to the ground. "Typhlosion, use smokescreen!" May ordered. Typhlosion once again filled the arena with smoke! "Flamefox, be careful!" I shouted. "Typhlosion, use tackle!" May shouted. I couldn't see anything and said, "Flamefox, use agility!" We couldn't see a thing for a while. Suddenly, Flamefox came hurtling out from the smoke and slammed against the wall! "Flamefox!" I shouted. He fell to the ground, but stood back up! The smoke began to clear and Typhlosion just stood there. "Flamefox, use body slam!" I ordered. Flamefox charged at Typhlosion, and thrust his body at Typhlosion's chest! Typhlosion fell backwards from the impact, but stood right back up. This was going nowhere! Then, May ordered, "Typhlosion, use rollout!" I shouted, "Flamefox, use agility!" Flamefox did his best, running back and forth in a blur to dodge the rolling Typhlosion. But then, he was hit! I watched helplessly as he crashed to the ground. He stood back up and as Typhlosion rolled at him again, I shouted, "Use dig again!" He quickly burrowed underground and Typhlosion just rolled over the hole. Typhlosion kept rolling around, but I trusted Flamefox's instincts. Sure enough, he shot up directly underneath Typhlosion, sending the large fire type airborne. While they were both airborne, I shouted, "Flamefox, hit him with a flamethrower!" Typhlosion took the hit point blank, and then fell to the ground. Before he could stand back up, I shouted, "Flamefox, quick, use take down!" Flamefox ran at Typhlosion, quickly, and impacted him as hard as he could! Typhlosion was forced back down to the ground on his back. Flamefox stood, panting, nearly worn out! Typhlosion weakly stood back up! The two faced each other down! Then we each shouted the same command: "Use headbutt!" The two ran at each other and their heads collided! They both started wobbling afterwards, but Typhlosion fell over first! "Typhlosion is no longer willing to battle! The battle goes to the green trainer!" the referee shouted. I ran over to grab Flamefox before he fell over and I picked him up to hug him! The last light went out under May's picture and soon it was replaced with the word "Congratulations!" next to my picture. The announcer said, "What a close battle! But the winner of this grueling ordeal is Joseph Ehlle from Crimson Town!" The audience cheered and confetti came down everywhere. May recalled Typhlosion, and she looked devastated. I walked up to her and said, "I'm sorry, May." She just looked at me, then turned and walked away. Everyone was coming down to congratulate me, including my parents, Professor Oak, and the press, but I wasn't in the mood.

After I managed to get away from the media hype, I left the arena and searched for May, accompanied by Firestorm and Inferno, while I carried Flamefox. I found May in the park, sitting on a bench, with Amber and Redfur. She looked pretty upset. I came up behind her and said, "I am so sorry, May!" I must have startled her, because she jumped up. She turned to me and said, "It's okay, Joe. You won fair and sqare. There's no reason for you to apologize." I told her, "I kept thinking that I should let you win. I don't know – maybe I should have." Suddenly, she looked at me, very angry! "How dare you!" she yelled. I asked, "What did I say?" Infuriated, she continued, "I don't want to win my battles that way! I want to know that whoever defeated me did their very best! I want to know that they were a strong, formidable opponent! I don't want a sympathy win!" Then she said, "I want you to go and battle the Elite Four! I want you to win against them – for both of us!" I said, "I'll do my best! Thank you, May!" And with that, we hugged. Afterwards, she said, "Besides, it's not like you've shattered my dreams or anything. After all, your dream is to become a gym leader. I just want to be a breeder. This victory will help you to reach your goal a lot more than it would have helped me reach mine." I said, "I suppose so." She then said, "Don't worry about me. It was a little hard to take, but I'll get over it! After all, I DID come in second! That says a lot for me!" I put my arm around her. I was glad we were still friends, but I couldn't help thinking, I was the one who helped her to believe in herself as a trainer – and now I had defeated her in one of the most important battles of her life. I tried to cover, but inside, I felt rotten. She said, "Let's go take your Pokemon to the center. I already took mine." I said, "Yeah. Got to keep them in top shape for the Elite Four battles!" We walked there together, and after we had my Pokemon treated, we met everyone for dinner. My first battle with the Elite Four would be in a few days, long enough for my Pokemon to fully recover. I promised May I would do my best to win, for both of us, and I was intent on keeping that promise!


	48. Chapter 47: Elite Four Battles Part 1

Chapter 47 – The Elite Four Battles Part One

"So, are you ready for your big face off against the Elite Four?" Martin asked me at breakfast. I was panicked and answered, "No! I never even thought I'd ever make it this far! I think they're gonna annihalate me!" He laughed and said, "Calm down! You'll do fine! It's just a matter of choosing the right Pokemon! Let me give you the low down – Lorelei likes water types, some with ice or psychic as a secondary type. Bruno likes mostly fighting types, but is also very fond of his Onix. Agatha likes ghost or poison types and Lance, of course, likes dragon types." I asked him, "How many Pokemon am I allowed to bring with me?" He replied, "You can only bring a maximum of six. However many you will actually use to battle will depend on the elite you are battling, but generally, they go with 3 on 3 battles. You will battle in closed session. No one will witness the battles except you, the Elite Four, and a few League officials. The first 2 chambers will be today – first Lorelei, then Bruno. You get a day off to rest and heal up your Pokemon or switch some out, and then you go on to the last 2 chambers. Oh, and I will be watching you battle, too." I asked, "Why you?" He answered, "One of the perks of being a gym leader's son." I asked, "Why can't May watch?" He said, "I'm sorry, but only League officials and gym leaders, or their relatives, can watch the battles." Then, overwhelmed, I looked at Flamefox and Firestorm and said, "Wow, this is big!" Martin said, "It doesn't get any bigger than this for a Pokemon trainer! Only the best get to challenge the Elite Four." He added, "By the way, you only get one shot at this! As soon as you lose to one Elite, you're out! No rematches!" I replied, "I understand." He said, "Don't sweat it! You're more ready than you think!" May returned to our table with her food, accompanied by Amber, Redfur, and Inferno. I asked May to look after Inferno for me while I battled the Elite Four. She smiled at me and asked, "Feeling confident?" I replied, "More so than I was, thanks to Martin." She said, "Don't worry! You're gonna do great! Know why? Because you're battling for both of us!" I said, "Yeah. I'll win this for both of us!" Trevor soon arrived from his morning ride on Rapidash and joined us. We had a good time, and it was a welcome temporary distraction from the pressure of the big battle I was about to experience.

The time soon came. I had chosen my six Pokemon. Martin walked me into a dome-shaped building and led me inside. Flamefox and Firestorm stood to either side of me. He then said, "This is it. The Elite Four chambers. Good luck, Joe." I told him, "Thank you, Martin." The metal door opened automatically, sliding upwards. Flamefox, Firestorm, and I walked through and it quickly closed behind us! Ahead was a dark corridor, lit only by torches on the wall. We walked down the corridor and reached another metal door at the other end, which also slid upwards, open, as soon as we reached it. I looked at each of my fire foxes before we walked through, and as soon as we were inside, the door closed behind us. The walls in this room were mirrored – what I didn't know was that they were only mirrored from my side. On the other side, several League officials, the other 3 Elite Four, and Martin were all watching. This room was icy, with a pool of water in the center. It almost reminded me of Pryce's gym in Mahogany Town! "Welcome to the first chamber. I am Lorelei, of the Elite Four" I heard a woman's voice say. I looked to see a beautiful woman, with glasses and long hair. I said, "Thank you. I'm Joe, from Crimson Town. It's an honor to be here." She smiled and said, "Only the best get this far. You have an outstanding battle record. And you have quite a way with Pokemon. Now your skills will be put to the ultimate test. Are you ready to battle?" I answered, "I'm as ready as I'm going to be!" She said, "I choose Lapras!" and released her beautiful blue and white water dinosaur into the pool. I responded, "I choose Jolteon!" and released my electric dog. She said, "Lapras! Use ice beam!" I responded, "Jolteon, use agility!" Jolteon moved out of the way in a blur, and Lapras' attack missed! "Good work, Jolteon! Now use thunder!" I shouted. "Jolt jolt!" he exclaimed, as he launched the powerful attack on Lapras! The pool of water only helped generate the electricity through Lapras' body, and she was knocked out in one turn! Stunned, I exclaimed, "Excellent work, Jolteon!" Lorelei recalled Lapras and said, "Not bad. But you'll have to do better with this one! Go, Slowbro!" and she released the evolved Slowpoke with the Shellder on it's tail. I said, "This is too easy! Jolteon, use you thunder again!" Lorelei commanded, "Slowbro, use confusion!" Before he could attack, Jolteon found himself levitating into the air! Then he crashed down to the ground, and was now confused! "Now Slowbro, use mega punch!" Lorelei shouted. Slowbro punched at Jolteon, causing him to crash against the mirrored wall, and he was knocked out! "Jolteon, return!" I shouted. Then I took out my next pokeball and shouted, "Go, Lapras!" My blue and white water dino materialized in the pool, to the astonishment of Lorelei. "Ah, you, too, have a Lapras! They have a wonderful temperament, don't they?" she exclaimed. I asked, "Are we gonna talk, or are we gonna battle?" She said, "Right! Slowbro, use psychic!" I responded, "Lapras, use endure!" Slowbro launched the attack, but Lapras held out. Then I shouted, "Quick, Lapras, use thunderbolt!" She launched the powerful electric attack from the horn on her head, which directly struck the unsuspecting Slowbro! He took the hit point blank, and was knocked out! Lorelei recalled Slowbro and said, "I must admit, I'm most impressed with your Lapras! You've trained her well!" I said, "Thank you!" Then she said, "For my final Pokemon, I choose Jynx!" and released the female human-form Pokemon. She ordered, "Jynx, use ice beam!" Jynx shot out the attack, and Lapras was frozen in a block of ice! "Lapras!" I shouted. It was no good – she could not attack. "Over as quickly as it began" Lorelei remarked. I replied, "It's not over yet!" Then I looked at Firestorm and said, "I'm counting on you, boy! Do it for me!" He replied, "Niiine!" and entered the arena. Lorelei ordered, "Jynx, use psychic!" I responded, "Firestorm, use dig!" He quickly burrowed under the ice and the psychic attack missed him! He shot up from the ice, sending Jynx hurtling through the air, and she landed on her back. When she stood back up, Lorelei commanded, "Jynx, use ice punch!" I ordered, "Firestorm, use your agility and dodge them!" Jynx punched at Firestorm, but he moved back and forth in a blur, avoiding the punches! Then I shouted, "Use fire blast!" Firestorm launched the large, "t"-shape of flames from his mouth, which hit Jynx, knocking her onto her back again, all charred. She was severely low on HP, but Lorelei shouted, "Jynx, use shadow ball!" She launched a ball of dark energy at Firestorm, which pinned him to the wall, where he fell down! He stood back up, and I shouted, "Use hyper beam!" He launched the powerful attack at Jynx, and it was a direct hit! This time, she was knocked out! "Great job, Firestorm!" I shouted, and ran over to give him a hug! Lorelei recalled Jynx and said, "You are a most impressive trainer, Joe from Crimson Town! I underestimated you. It won't happen again. You may now move ahead to the second chamber." With that, a metal door on the other side of the room slid upwards, open. Flamefox, Firestorm, and I walked through it, and it closed behind us again. There was another hallway, lit only by torches on the wall, and another metal door at the end of the hallway, which slid open upwards when we reached it, and closed behind us once we were through. Inside, there were mirrored walls once again, but the battle field was dirt and rock. On the other side stood a big, muscular man, with spiky hair, and he only wore pants, no shirt. He had metal bracelets on both wrists. He said, "I am Bruno of the Elite Four. Welcome." I replied, "Thank you." He said, "You've come far, my young friend. I wish you luck as you continue." Then he took out his first pokeball and said, "I choose Hitmonchan!" I replied, "I choose you, Tauros!" and tossed out his pokeball. I knew Tauros was my best bet – he was tough, and could stand a long battle with a fighting type. Sometimes I felt sorry for the big guy, because he was such a beast of burden, but he loved to battle and show off his toughness! "Hitmonchan, use comet punch!" Bruno ordered. Hitmonchan ran at Tauros and punched him several times – Tauros acted like it was nothing! Then I commanded, "Tauros, use horn attack!" He charged at Hitmonchan and hit him with his large, sharp horns, sending Hitmonchan hurtling through the air. He crashed to the ground, but stood back up. "Hitmonchan, use rock smash!" Bruno ordered. Hitmonchan smashed some rocks at Tauros, but he shook it off and I shouted, "Tauros, use body slam!" Tauros charged at Hitmonchan, then leapt into the air and came belly down onto Hitmonchan, pinning him to the floor! Unable to withstand Tauros' heavy weight, Hitmonchan blacked out! Bruno recalled Hitmonchan and said, "That's one tough Tauros you have there! But let's see if he can handle this!" and Bruno released his second Pokemon, Hitmonlee. "Hitmonlee, use mega kick!" Bruno shouted. Hitmonlee came at Tauros and kicked him hard, knocking him over, but he stood right back up, more raging mad than ever. "That's it, Tauros! Excellent! Now get him with stomp!" Tauros charged at Hitmonlee and reared up, stomping him down with his front hooves and pinning him to the ground! "Hitmonlee, use jump kick!" Bruno ordered. Hitmonlee kicked Tauros in the belly, sending him hurtling backwards, and releasing Tauros' grip on him. Tauros stood on his feet and I shouted, "Use horn attack!" Tauros charged at Hitmonlee and hit him with his horns, senting him hurtling across the arena, but he landed perfectly on his feet! "Hitmonlee, use mega kick again!" Bruno ordered. Hitmonlee did so, and the force sent Tauros crashing against the wall! (After the battle, Martin, who was standing on the opposite side, admitted to ducking!) He was angrier than ever, and I commanded, "Tauros, use take down!" He charged at Hitmonlee, but Hitmonlee jumped out of the way! Tauros turned and tried again, but once again, he leapt out of the way! Finally, I ordered, "Tauros, use earthquake!" He stomped his front hooves onto the ground and caused a fissure to open underneath Hitmonlee, which he fell into! He weakly climbed back out and I shouted, "Now, Tauros, use body slam!" Tauros charged at the severley weakened Hitmonlee and pinned him against the wall with his body! He fell down as Tauros stood over, glaring at him. Hitmonlee was defeated! "I don't believe it! That is one tough, stubborn Pokemon!" Bruno exclaimed. I scratched Tauros under the horns and said, "Sounds about right!" He "mooed" contently. I hugged his brown, furry mane and said, "Excellent work, buddy!" Bruno recalled Hitmonlee and said, "He's tough. But is he tough enough for this?" and he released Onix! I looked at Tauros and said, "I think you've had enough for today." Then I took out another pokeball and said, "But you haven't even started, have you Vaporeon?" and I released her into the battle field. "Vaporeon!" she replied. Bruno ordered, "Onix, use tackle!" He thrust his large, rock-snake body at Vaporeon and although he missed, she fell from the vibration. I shouted, "Vaporeon, use water gun!" She shot water at Onix from her mouth, but I barely fazed him! "Onix, use slam!" Bruno ordered. Onix swung his large tail and hit Vaporeon, sending her flying across the room and pasted to the wall! "Vaporeon!" I shouted. She fell to the ground, but weakly stood back up. "She might be a water type, but she's no match for a rock Pokemon that big!" Bruno said. I had to think quick! "Vaporeon, use haze!" I ordered. Vaporeon began creating a bank of fog around herself. Bruno shouted, "Onix, use rock throw!" Onix hurled some rocks at the fog bank – nothing! Then he ordered, "Onix, use dig!" Onix burrowed under the ground. I stood petting Tauros and said, "Get ready, Vaporeon!" Soon, the room began to shake and Onix shot out from the fog bank – and Vaporeon stood on his head! "Now, Vaporeon, whirlpool!" I shouted. She shot out a tornado of water which wrapped around Onix! He fell to the ground with a crash, defeated! Bruno looked stunned! He recalled Onix as I shouted, "Great job, Vaporeon!" She ran over to me and jumped up into my arms, knocking me to the floor, and she licked my face! Bruno said, "You have done remarkably well! Congratulations!" I replied, "Thank you!" He said, "You may leave now. You get one day to rest, and then you will enter the final 2 chambers." I nodded, and the door on the other side of the room opened. I walked out with Flamefox, Firestorm, Vaporeon, and Tauros. Despite all his intense battling, Tauros looked no worse for wear.

Once outside, Martin congratulated me, as did May, Trevor, Professor Oak, Professor Elm, my parents, May's parents, and some Pokemon League officials. I took my Pokemon to the center to be treated. Nurse Joy said that they should all be fine after a day's rest. She also said my Tauros was one of the toughest and most well-raised she'd ever seen. Anyway, I headed for the park afterwards, where I saw May sitting on a park bench with Amber, Redfur, Inferno, and Fierymane stood by them. I asked, "Is Inferno being good for you?" She replied, "She's doing fine." Then she said, "You did great! Martin told me everything. I think you can definitely win this!" I said, "Thanks, May!" She said, "You're welcome! Now come on! You get a day of before your final Elite Four battles! Let's have some fun!" I agreed, and we headed off, with our Pokemon. I mounted on Tauros and she mounted on Fierymane and we rode to the nearby countryside for a little relaxation time.


	49. Chapter 48: Elite Four Battles Part 2

Chapter 48 – The Elite Four Battles Part 2

My Pokemon and I had a thoroughly enjoyable day off before our final 2 Elite Four battles. We spent a lot of time enjoying the local countryside, with May and her Pokemon. We even had a little picnic in a clearing. Tauros and Fierymane grazed in the grass nearby. My big, tough, 3 tailed buffalo showed no signs of wear and tear from his battle the day before. Nor did Firestorm, Jolteon, or Vaporeon – all were enjoying themselves, playing with our other Pokemon, fully restored from their battles the day before. Later in the day, we met up with May's and my parents and took part in some activities in the Pokemon Village. Our Pokemon all had a lot of fun, too. I felt they were as rested and ready as they were going to be for our next 2 battles. Agatha didn't really scare me, but Lance did! I wasn't at all sure how I was ever going to beat him. That was the only thing that really worried me.

The next day, after breakfast, May and I sat in the park with our Pokemon. Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Redfur, and Inferno all played in the grass. Martin also joined us. May said to me, "Just think, these are your last 2 battles! If you win, you'll be this year's big champion." I said, "Yeah, if I can beat Lance! That won't be easy!" Martin said, "Just stick with your strongest ice type and you'll do fine!" I said, "My only ice types are Lapras and Vaporeon, and ice is only their secondary type! I don't know… I just don't think either of them has a real chance against Lance!" Suddenly, an older female voice said, "Maybe I can help." We all looked to see Clair! I think we were all equally stunned. She looked at Martin with a bit of contempt and said, "Hello, Martin." With equal contempt, he looked at her said, "Hello, Clair." I asked, "Am I missing something here?" She looked at Martin and said, "This isn't the time or place for old grudges." Then she turned to May and I and said, "I knew that one of you would make it this far, and would be battling my brother. Both of you did quite well against me. But my brother has always had the reputation of being the strongest dragon type trainer. I'm tired of living in his shadow, and I would love to see him humbled by a junior trainer such as you, Joe. I think you are my first real chance of seeing him defeated in a long time. I brought you a gift that should help." With that, she handed me a vial. Martin grabbed it from my hand and said, "Let me see that." Upon observing it, he said, "This is Nevermeltice! A few drops of this will seriously boost a Pokemon's ice type attacks!" Clair said, "That's right! Just give a few drops to your ice type Pokemon before you battle my brother's Dragonite, and you'll have a more than fair chance of beating him!" I said, "Wow, thank you!" She said, "Don't thank me until after you've beaten him! Even with this item to help you, my brother is a strong and fierce trainer! But I truly believe you can beat him! Just do your best and good luck! I'll be watching." I replied, "I'll do the best that I can." She nodded and then walked away. Martin said, "That was really weird! She must really want her brother to lose!" and he handed the vial back to me. I held it in my hand and said, "Maybe I will beat Lance, after all!" May said, "You can do it, Joe! I know you can!" I turned to Martin and asked, "What is it with you and Clair? She didn't seem very happy to see you, and you didn't seem much happier to see her." He answered, "It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time."

Soon, it was time for my last 2 battles. May and Martin walked me to the dome shaped building which contained the last 2 chambers. I was relatively certain I had the right Pokemon in my party to win! May said, "Good luck" and hugged me, while Amber and Flamefox nuzzled, as did Inferno and Firestorm. Martin said, "You'll do fine, Joe! Don't worry about it." With that, the metal door slid open, upwards, and I entered, accompanied by Flamefox and Firestorm. The door slid closed behind us and we walked down another corridor that was lit up only by torches on the wall. "They seriously need a new interior decorator here" I observed to my fire foxes. Anyway, we reached the metal door at the end of the hallway that slid open once we reached it, and we entered the third chamber. It was a quite ordinary battle field, with a level dirt floor. Again, the walls were all mirrored. A much older, short lady with white hair said, "Welcome to the third chamber. I am Agatha of the Elite Four. We will battle 3 on 3." I replied, "Sounds good to me. Let's do it!" She said, "Very well! For my first Pokemon, I choose Golbat!" and she released the evolved Zubat from it's pokeball. I responded, "You're up, Firestorm" She commanded, "Golbat, use supersonic!" It let out a high pitched sound, and Firestorm became confused! I shouted, "Try to shake it off, Firestorm! Use a flamethrower attack!" He launched the attack, but completely missed Golbat, who easily dodged the attack, taking advantage of Firestorm's confused state. "Good, Golbat! Now use mega drain!" Agatha commanded. The attack hit, draining Firestorm of a good deal of HP. He was still confused, but I ordered him, "Use confuse ray!" His eyes became pitch black as he glared at Golbat, sending the attack his way! Now both Golbat and Firestorm were confused, but at least it leveled out the playing field! "Golbat, use wing attack!" Agatha commanded. Golbat did so, but it's aim was completely off, and missed Firestorm. On the other hand, I ordered Firestorm to try another flamethrower, and he missed, as well. Agatha ordered, "Golbat, use rest!" Golbat fell asleep. I thought, "Why would she do that? Now Golbat is vulnerable!" With Golbat hanging from the ceiling, he was a sitting duck, so I ordered "Firestorm, use body slam!" He ran and leapt up at the sleeping Golbat, slamming it with his body and knocking it to the floor! Agatha said, "Sleep talk". I asked, "Sleep talk?" Then I said, "Whatever! Firestorm, finish it off with a fire blast!" His body began to glow and he was about to launch the attack, when an even brighter light emanated from Golbat and Firestorm was struck down by a blast of bright energy! "That was a hyper beam! But how…" I began to ask, and Agatha said, "Sleep talk let's a sleeping Pokemon use one of their attacks in their sleep. It's completely random, but if your Pokemon knows all good attacks, it can come in very handy!" Flamefox and I ran over to Firestorm, who lay on the floor on his side. He was knocked out! I carried him off to the side and said, "It's up to you, Flamefox!" He nodded, "Vulpix!" and entered the battlefield. We had an advantage – Golbat was asleep, and had just used hyper beam, which meant he couldn't attack again for a turn, which ruled out another sleep talk attack for at least one turn. I ordered, "Flamefox, use fire spin!" His body glowed and his eyes grew bright white as he released the tornado of flames from his mouth. The flames wrapped around Golbat and once they dispersed, it still stood on the floor, asleep, but charred. Agatha again ordered, "Sleep talk". I responded, "Use dig, quickly, Flamefox!" My little fire fox quickly burrowed underground while Golbat launched a giga drain attack, which missed. Still on the floor and vulnerable, Golbat remained asleep and I shouted, "Now, Flamefox!" He shot out from the ground underneath Golbat, which sent it hurtling across the arena and crashing to the floor. It finally woke up and began to flutter about. Agatha ordered, "Golbat, use wing attack!" It flapped it's wings, creating a powerful g-force which pinned Flamefox to the wall! I shouted, "Flamefox, use confuse ray!" He did so, directly hitting Golbat, and then I ordered, "Finish it with flamethrower!" His eyes glowed as he launched the powerful stream of flames from his mouth at the confused Golbat. Golbat took the hit point blank, and was finally knocked out! Agatha recalled Golbat and I ran out to hug Flamefox. Then Agatha said, "I choose Arbok!" and released the large, cobra-like Pokemon. I ordered, "Flamefox, use confuse ray!" Agatha replied, "Arbok, use dig!" Arbok burrowed underground before Flamefox's attack reached it. I said, "Be careful, Flamefox! Watch out!" Soon, Arbok burst out from under the ground, but Flamefox anticipated the attack and leapt out of the way just in time! Then I said, "Flamefox, use flamethrower!" He shot a stream of flames at Arbok, and Agatha commanded, "Use wrap, Arbok!" Arbok shot out at Flamefox from the flames, taking him completely by surprise, and it wrapped it's long body around Flamefox, beginning to crush him. "Flamefox!" I shouted. I didn't know what to do! Flamefox couldn't attack while he was wrapped up! I did the only thing I could think of. "Flamefox, return" I said, as I recalled him to his designated pokeball. Once he was safe from Arbok's grip, I re-released him next to his sleeping brother. I took out my next pokeball, realizing this was the last Pokemon I'd be allowed to use, and said, "Go, Fearow!" My long beaked, brown bird materialized in flight, and I ordered him, "Use drill peck!" He flew down at Arbok and hit him with a series of pecks from his long, sharp beak. Arbok went crashing down onto it's back. Agatha shouted, "Arbok, use poison sting!" I shouted, "Dodge it with your agility, Fearow! Then use fury attack!" Fearow dodged the poison sting, and flew down at Arbok, hitting him hard, several times, with his fury attack. Arbok could barely stand when Agatha shouted, "Use slam!" Arbok leapt up at Fearow and slammed him with his tail, sending Fearow crashing against the wall! Fearow took to flight again, and I shouted, "Use mirror move!" Fearow flew down at Arbok and slammed it against the wall! Arbok fell over, finally defeated! "Good job, Fearow!" I shouted. I petted Flamefox while Agatha recalled Arbok, and then she said, "For my final Pokemon, I choose Gengar!" and released the large ghost-type Pokemon. I knew that Fearow's drill peck and Flamefox's dig attack would be strong against Gengar, but I also knew that it had some pretty impressive attacks, itself! I shouted, "Fearow, use drill peck!" Fearow flew down and hit Gengar with a volley of pecks, actually causing it to fall over backwards! Agatha ordered, "Gengar, use lick!" I shouted, "Watch out for that tongue, Fearow!" He flew around, attampting to dodge it, but Gengar slapped Fearow with it's unexpectedly long tongue, and Fearow fell to the floor, paralyzed! "Now finish it with shadow ball!" Agatha shouted. Gengar launched a ball of dark energy at Fearow, who lay helpless on the floor, and it was a direct hit! Fearow was out! I recalled him to his pokeball and said, "Flamefox, you are my last hope! Do your best!" He nodded, and re-entered the battlefield. I ordered, "Flamefox, use dig!" Agatha ordered, "Use shadow ball!" My little orangish-brown fox burrowed underground quickly with his little brown paws and the shadow ball missed him! Then he shot up from the ground underneath Gengar, sending it airborne and then crashing to the ground. Flamefox landed on the ground on all fours, and Gengar stood back up! "Gengar, use lick!" Agatha ordered. I shouted, "Dodge that tongue with your agility, Flamefox!" Gengar shot his tongue out at Flamefox like a frog, but Flamefox leapt out of the way, avoiding the attacks. "Gengar, forget the lick! Try shadow ball!" Agatha shouted. It began launching balls of dark energy at Flamefox, which he kept evading and they just kept hitting the walls! Flamefox was doing good, but he had to be getting tired. I commanded, "Flamefox, use flamethrower!" He launched the powerful stream of flames at Gengar, knocking it down. It stood back up. "Gengar, use lick!" she ordered. Flamefox attempted to dodge the tongue, but was so worn out, he got hit! He fell over on his side, paralyzed. "Flamefox, no!" I shouted. Agatha said, "Let's finish this off quickly. Use shadow ball!" As Gengar began to create the ball of dark energy, I shouted, "Flamefox, I know you can do this! One fire spin! Do it for me!" He grunted as he pushed himself to do the attack. His little body began to glow as he grunted and groaned, not being able to move easily, and he forced himself onto his belly. His eyes glowed bright white as he launched the tornado of flames from his mouth as he lay on the floor on his belly. The flames wrapped around Gengar before it could launch the shadow ball! Once the flames dispersed, Gengar collapsed, finally knocked out! Flamefox, content with his attack, also collapsed back down. I ran over to him and picked him up, saying, "Excellent job, Flamefox!" He replied, "Vulll" very weakly. Agatha recalled Gengar and said, "I didn't think you would win. Your Pokemon have a lot of perseverance! You trained them well!" I replied, "Thank you." I reached into my backpack and took out a vial of paralyze heal for Flamefox. Shortly after he drank it, he was on his feet again, walking around. I also took out some max revive for Firestorm, and got him back on his feet again. Agatha said, "You may move on to the final chamber now. Good luck!" I nodded, and as soon as they were up to it, Flamefox and Firestorm followed me through the doorway, which closed behind us. While in the hallway, I decided to give Flamefox some max potion, as well, and I also let Fearow out to give him some max revive. I also released Vaporeon and Lapras momentarily and gave each of them a few drops of Nevermeltice. After that, I returned Fearow, Vaporeon, and Lapras to their pokeballs, and we proceeded through the final doorway at the end of the hall. On the other side, Lance awaited us! His chamber had a pretty level dirt floor, as well, but with a pool in the center. He said, "It is good to see you again. How is May?" I replied, "She's fine." He said, "It must have been hard to beat a friend in battle." I said, "It was." Then he said, "Well, I had a feeling I would be facing one of you this year. Are you ready for your final battle?" I answered, "Yes, I think so." He said, "It will be a 2 on 2 battle. For my first Pokemon, I choose Gyarados!" and he released the large, menacing water snake into the pool. I said, "Then I choose Lapras!" and released her from her pokeball. "Gyarados, use dragon rage!" Lance ordered. Gyardos hit Lapras with a powerful beam of energy, sending her crashing against the side of the pool. I responded, "Lapras, use body slam!" She swam quickly at Gyarados, slamming her body into his and pinning him to the side of the pool. Then he ordered, "Gyarados, use ice beam!" He did so, and froze Lapras into place in the pool! "Lapras!" I shouted. She couldn't move her fins! "Gyarados, finish it with take down!" Lance ordered. Gyarados leapt up from the water and came down at Lapras! I shouted, "Lapras, use thunderbolt!" Although she couldn't move her body, she was able to launch the powerful electric attack from the horn on her head, and Gyarados was zapped! He fell onto the floor outside of the pool, defeated! Lance, surprised, shouted, "Not bad, kid." I said to Lapras, "Good work!" and recalled her to her pokeball. Then he said, "For my last Pokemon, I choose Dragonite!" and released the large, orange flying dragon-type Pokemon. I replied, "Than I choose Vaporeon!" and released her from her pokeball. Lance shouted, "Dragonite, use thunder wave!" He did so, and the attack paralyzed Vaporeon on the spot! I shouted, "Vaporeon, use ice beam!" She shot the attack from her mouth, but Dragonite easily evaded it, since she couldn't move. "Dragonite, use slam!" Lance ordered. He flew down and slammed his large body against Vaporeon, sending her careening to the wall, which she slammed against and fell over! "Vaporeon!" I shouted. It was no good – she was knocked out. I recalled her to her pokeball and re-released Lapras. He again ordered, "Dragonite, use thunderwave!" Lapras was a sitting duck in the water, and took the hit! Dragonite flew down at her and Lance shouted, "Use body slam!" Dragonite thrust his large body against her's and crushed her against the side of the pool. This looked really bad! "Now use dragon rage on her!" Lance shouted. Dragonite launched the powerful beam of energy at her, again crashing her to the side of the pool. I didn't know how much more she could take. Then, it hit me! As Dragonite flew at her once more, I shouted, "Lapras, use attract!" She gazed into the oncoming Dragonite's eyes, and he stopped. He just stood in front of her, in love! I shouted, "Now, use ice beam, Lapras!" She shot the ice beam point blank at Dragonite, and he took a direct hit! He fell over, and was knocked out! Lance was stunned! "I… I don't believe it!" he said, as he recalled Dragonite. I ran over to Lapras and said, "Good job, girl!" and petted her on the side. She couldn't lower her neck for me to give her some paralyze heal, so I had Flamefox run up the back of her neck and he gave her some. In no time, she was swimming around the pool, with Flamefox on her head. Lance walked up to me and said, "Congratulations! You are this year's champion! You're one of the most powerful trainers I've ever met!" I said, "Thank you" as we shook hands. I recalled Lapras, and Lance led me, Flamefox, and Firestorm outside to a cheering crowd that included May, Martin, Trevor, my parents, May's parents, Professor Oak, Professor Elm, and lots of other people and reporters. May hugged me saying, "I knew you could do it!" After treating my Pokemon at the Center, we were taken to the Pokemon League Hall of Fame, where I was presented with my trophy and had my picture taken with all of my Pokemon that battled. I was both thrilled that I had won, and relieved that it was over! Clair walked over to me afterwards and said, "I couldn't have asked for better. You did great!" I replied, "Thanks." She actually smiled, then walked away.

The next day, they held the closing ceremonies for the Johto League. President Goodshow gave a speech, congratulating everyone, and May and I received special honors, since I was this year's champion, and May had come in second. I was glad that May also won a trophy – she deserved it after battling so well. That evening, we had a big banquet with our parents, Martin, Trevor, and Professors Oak and Elm. Martin and Trevor would both be leaving in the morning, Martin returning to the Ice Cave and Trevor returning to the racing circuit. We didn't know when we'd see them again. Later in the evening, May and I sat in the park together. She said, "I'll be going home with my parents tomorrow." I said, "I'll be heading home, too, but I decided I want to ride Tauros home. I'm going to ride through all the towns and routes we took to get here, and ultimately, come riding into Crimson Town on his back!" She said, "That sounds like a great idea! It'll keep Tauros in top shape, too." Then I said, "I'm going to miss you, May. I hope we'll meet up in Kanto." She said, "I'll miss you, too, but we won't be apart long. I'm sure we'll meet up again in Kanto. When are you starting your Pokemon journey there?" I answered, "In a few weeks. After all this battling, I look forward to spending some time at home, with my Pokemon." She said, "Me, too. I just hope Amber will be okay. I think she's really going to miss Flamefox." I said, "I know Flamefox will miss her. But he'll see her when you come to my party." She replied, "Oh, I'm having a party, too! I hope you'll come!" I answered, "I wouldn't miss it!" Then I said to her, "It's been great journeying with you, May! I look forward to doing it again!" She replied, "Me, too!"

Soon, we headed back to the hotel. It would be our last night as roommates. I was going to miss May, Martin, and Trevor, but it would also be good to be home again for a while. And something told me we hadn't seen the last of Trevor or Martin, and our paths would cross again. It had been a fun journey through Johto, that was for sure!


	50. Chapter 49: The Journey Home

Chapter 49 – The Journey Home

The day after the closing ceremonies, May, Martin, Trevor, and I all met for breakfast one last time. We talked about what a great journey it had been, and how much fun we'd had along the way, how many life and death struggles we'd had, and how many times we kicked Team Rocket's butts. Trevor was the first to leave. He mounted up on Rapidash and rode off. He said he was going to keep riding Rapidash around Johto until the next big race came along. Martin left next, on Arcanine. He told us to stop by the Ice Cave to visit him anytime. The last goodbye was the toughest – saying goodbye to May. We returned to the park to sit on the bench once more while we let the Pokemon play together. I said to her, "I guess this is it for a while. I wanted you to know I was really glad when you decided to accompany me on my journey. My Pokemon are great company, but it was nice to have another person to talk to." May replied, "Same here! I really enjoyed it. And Amber just loves Flamefox. I hate to separate them." I said, "Yeah, but it won't be long before we're journeying through Kanto together! Just a few weeks." She held her Vulpix pendant in her hand and said, "I owe you a lot, Joe! If it hadn't been for you and Sage Li, I might have given up on my Pokemon journey a long time ago. You two really helped me to believe in myself and my Pokemon." I said, "I was just helping a fellow trainer in need." She said, "Well, it meant a lot to me. Thank you." I replied, "You're welcome." Flamefox and Amber were playing together in the grass, so happy to be with each other. I knew Flamefox would miss Amber as much as I would miss May. Anyway, soon May's parents arrived and asked, "Are you ready to go home?" She answered, "Yes. Come on Amber and Redfur!" Amber licked Flamefox goodbye and they nuzzled one more time. I put out my hand to May so we could shake hands, but she grabbed me and hugged me, saying, "I'm really gonna miss you the next few weeks. Keep in touch, okay?" I said, "I will." She then walked off with her parents, accompanied by Amber and Redfur. Flamefox looked a little sad as they walked off and I picked him up, saying, "Don't worry, boy! You'll see her again in no time!" My own parents headed out earlier that morning. They weren't entirely thrilled about my wanting to ride Tauros home, but they let me do it, anyway. It would about a week or so to get home, since I wouldn't be constantly stopping to battle at gyms, or to battle junior trainers this time. I released Tauros from his pokeball and said, "What do you say, buddy? Ready to go home?" He "mooed" loudly and I mounted on his back. I said, "Come on, Flamefox!" and he hopped into my lap! Tauros ran us out of the Pokemon Village and back the way we had come from, with Firestorm and Inferno running beside us. Once we were in the wild, I released Jolteon and Vaporeon to run with us, and Fearow to fly above us. Over the course of the next few days, we backtracked through all the routes and towns that had led us to the Indigo Plateau, waving to people who we recognized, and sleeping at Pokemon Centers or in the woods each night. I lost all track of time, because it was such an enjoyable experience being out with my Pokemon in the wild, with not a care on my mind, sleeping under the stars at night, and taking in the gorgeous scenery during the day. It had been a while since I felt this free.

After about 5 or 6 days, we reached Goldenrod City, and just south of there was the Ilex Forest! We were almost home! We spent one night in the Ilex Forest before we reached the sign that read "Now entering the Brushfire Woods". "Almost there, guys!" I exclaimed to my Pokemon. While travelling through the Brushfire Woods, I thought I saw something orangish-brown run behind some shrubbery. Flamefox and Firestorm ran after it. I hopped off Tauros and shouted, "Wait, guys!" and ran after them. I saw them head down to a clearing ahead, and they stopped. There were 2 wild Vulpixes with them. I approached slowly. When the 2 wild Vulpixes saw me, they almost ran off, but Flamefox said, "Vul vulpix!" and Firestorm said, "Niine ninetales!" to them. They stopped and looked at me cautiously. I said, "It's okay." And crouched down, reaching out my hand. They stayed where they were, so I pulled some Pokemon chow out from my backpack and held out a handful. Flamefox and Firestorm continued to vocalize to them, as if telling them that I was okay. They both slowly approached an nibbled at the food in my hand. These Vulpixes were much older than Flamefox and Firestorm, I would say at least 20 years old, although it was a well known fact that Vulpixes can live to be anywhere from 500 to 1,000 years old. One was female and slightly lighter and the male was slightly darker, but both were orangish brown, like Flamefox is and Firestorm was as a Vulpix. I looked at Flamefox and asked, "I know this is a long shot, but are these your parents?" Flamefox and Firestorm nodded. I looked at the wild Vulpixes and said, "It's a real pleasure to meet both of you! You should be very proud of your sons! They have won many battles for me, and I'm proud to call them my best Pokemon friends." The wild Vulpixes nodded to me, as if they understood. Then they loudly called out, "Vulpix vulll pix vul!" Suddenly, a great number of wild Vulpixes came out of hiding from all around us! They varied in age from 6 months to at least 50 years, and a few looked to be around 500, all scraggly and ragged, with some greyish fur mixed with their orangish brown. A few Ninetales approached, as well. Lastly, approaching slowly and accompanied by a Ninetales on either side, was a very elderly looking Vulpix – his fur was completely greyish-white, but his tails were still somewhat reddish-orange, with a lot of grey interspersed, the same with the curls of hair on his head, and he still had brown fur on his paws, but a bit darker. He sat down in front of me – he had to be close to 800 years old. The other Vulpixes and Ninetales bowed to him in respect, including mine. I decided that he must be the clan elder. I, too, bowed, and said, "It's an honor." He walked up to me and put his front right paw onto my hand, and in an older tone of voice, said, "Vul vulpix." I said to them all, "This is a great honor for me. I have always felt a close bond to Vulpixes, and to be in the presence of your entire clan means more to me than you could possibly know." They soon all began to call out, as if cheering for me, Flamefox, and Firestorm. The elder stood up on his hind legs and took my Vulpix pendant in his paw to look at it. I said to him, "That was a gift from a friend of mine. She also has a Vulpix and has raised it well. She and Flamefox are very close. I wish you could meet her. I'll have to bring her by someday" He smiled at Flamefox and looked back at me, as if he fully understood every word I was saying. My other Pokemon approached, and Inferno came over to Firestorm. Flamefox and Firestorm's parents came over to get a better look at her, and the elder did, as well. The normally quite feisty Flareon was quite respectful to all of them. We spent that night with the Vulpixes. It was a unique opportunity for me to observe their social and family structure. Vulpixes are usually quite solitary, but they are very social within their own family unit. I watched as parents preened their young, and other Vulpixes caught food for each other. In the evening, they vocalized and did incredible shows of fire. It was really quite a beautiful experience. The elder always had those 2 Ninetales to either side, his bodyguards. The others brought food to him. I was quite impressed with the respect they showed for each other within their clan – if only humans could learn to be that respectful of each other. I slept peacefully that night, surrounded by a multitude of Vulpixes and Ninetales.

The next day, after having something to eat, I decided it was time we got under way. Flamefox and Firestorm said goodbye to their parents, brothers, sisters, and other relatives, and to the elder. I petted each of their parents, saying, "I promise I will continue to take good care of your sons." Then I approached the elder, and he put his paw into my hand, as if giving me his blessing. I said, "Thank you. Now that I know your clan, I'll have to come by to visit occasionally." He nodded and said, "Vulpix vul". The rest of the fire foxes called out again, as if cheering for us. I mounted onto Tauros, with Flamefox in my lap, and Firestorm beside us. As we galloped off, some of the younger Vulpixes followed us a ways, but then they stopped and just watched us as we disappeared in the distance. I told Flamefox, "You have a very big and friendly family! Now that I know them, I can't wait to visit them more often. And we'll have to bring Amber to visit them, too!" He smiled and said, "Vulpix!" as we galloped ahead.

A few hours later, we were getting near the clearing where I had first met Flamefox. When we entered the clearing, Flamefox and I were knocked off Tauros' back and Tauros, himself, had been knocked over! "Are you okay, Flamefox?" I asked him. "Vulpix" he replied. Then I looked up, and I couldn't believe it! "Not you again!" I shouted. It was our old friend, the Stantler! "You pulled a dirty trick on me, letting me think I caught you back all those months ago! But I'm a much more experienced trainer now! You won't get away from me this time!" Then I ordered, "Tauros, use body slam!" Tauros, already angry from Stantler tackling him, charged at Stantler, and Stantler hit him with hypnosis! I said, "Okay, you want to play hard ball? Jolteon, use thunderbolt!" Jolteon leapt in front of me and hit Stantler with the powerful electric attack. Stantler began to collapse to the ground. I called up Vaporeon and said, "Use water gun!" He did so, and the impact sent Stantler flying backwards and onto his side. I took out an empty pokeball and threw it, shouting, "Pokeball, go!" It engulfed the Stantler, but instead of transporting to Professor Oak, it went upwards. "What the heck…?" I began to ask, when I noticed a giant Meowth balloon appearing from behind the trees. I heard sinister female laughter, and I said, "Not these guys again." Then it started, the same old motto:  
Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation"  
James: "To unite all people within our nation"  
Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
James: "To extend our reach to the stars above"  
Jessie: "Jessie"  
James: "James"  
Jessie: "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"  
James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
Meowth: "Meowth, that's right!"  
I watched as my pokeball got sucked up to their balloon in some kind of giant vacuum cleaner device. I shouted, "Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Jessie said, "Ha, there's nothing better than stealing rare Pokemon and making big bucks for the boss!" The 3 of them jumped down and Jessie said, "Give up your Pokemon, or we'll take them from you. You're spiky haired friend isn't here to protect you this time!" James whined, "Don't mention him! He scares me!" Meowth said, "Quit your whinin'! This is the kid who won big at the Johto League! If we steal his strong Pokemon, it'll put us in good with the boss!" I said, "Fat chance!" Jessie said, "We'll see! Go, Ekans!" and released her snake Pokemon. James said, "Go, Koffing!" and released the floating gas orb. "Koffing, smokescreen!" James shouted. We were surrounded by a cloud of smoke, and I couldn't see a thing! I took out Fearow's pokeball so he could do a gust and clear the smoke, but the vacuum started up again and took the ball from my hand! The smoke cleared, and the rest of my Pokemon were in a big net, hanging from Team Rocket's balloon! "Hey!" I shouted. Jessie said, "Tough luck, kid!" I shouted, "Flamefox, Firestorm, use your flamethrower and burn through that net!" They each did a flamethrower attack, but the net didn't burn! "How do you like our fire proof net?" Meowth asked. Flamefox and Firestorm began to call out, and soon, several Vulpixes arrived on the scene! "Oh, look, Jess! More valuable Pokemon to steal!" James said. She said, "Good idea! Let's get out the other net!" Just then, 3 of the wild Vulpixes launched a flamethrower attack at the balloon, causing it to burst into flames and crash down! "Grrr, we'll show you!" Jessie shouted, and released Ekans again. James released Koffing. Meowth said, "I'll keep my hands on these pokeballs" as he held Fearow's and Stanter's pokeballs in his paws. One of the wild Vulpixes tackled Meowth, knocking the balls out of his paws, and Stantler emerged. Jessie shouted, "Ekans, get that Stantler! Use wrap!" The snake wrapped his large body around Stantler, crushing him. He was still too weak from our battle to defend himself! Meanwhile, Koffing was tackling the wild Vulpixes. I ran over to the net, and it was all tangled up. I said, "Don't worry, guys! I'll have you loose in no time!" Meowth said, "Oh no you don't!" and used fury swipes on me, which hurt! I was knocked to the gound! Stantler began to call out, as did the Vulpixes. Suddenly, an entire herd of Stantler appeared, as did several more Vulpixes, among them the elder and his bodyguards. Jessie said, "This just gets better and better! Look at all the Pokemon we can capture!" James whined, "But Jessie! There are a lot more of them than there are us!" Several Stantler tackled Ekans, forcing him to release his grip on my Stantler! The Vulpixes began to hit Koffing with flamethrowers, knocking him down! Jessie and James put their arms around each other. "I think we're about to lose again!" James shouted. Several Stantler charged at them, and tackled them to their crashed balloon. My Stantler hit Meowth with a tackle and sent him flying over to Jessie and James. The elder Vulpix walked up to Jessie and James, and James ordered, "Koffing, use poison gas!" As Koffing released the attack, the elder Vulpix released a powerful flamethrower, more magnificent than even mine could do! The poison gas exploded, and Jessie, James, Meowth, Ekans, Koffing and their balloon skyrocketed up as they shouted, "We're blasting off agaaaiiin!" and disappeared into the stratosphere! "All right! That'll teach them to mess with us!" I shouted. Stantler used his horns to help me remove the netting, and my Pokemon were freed. "Thanks" I said to him, and petted him. It was clear that we were friends now – I guess I finally earned his respect. I walked over to the Vulpixes that helped us and said, "I thank all of you for your help." The elder once again put his paw in my hand, and said, "Vul vulpix" in his older voice. I walked back over to Stantler and said, "We're okay with each other now, right?" He lowered his head to my shoulder and nuzzled me. I petted him and said, "I'm glad."

With Tauros over his hypnosis, I mounted onto him again with Flamefox, and we ran the rest of the way home, accompanied by Stantler, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Firestorm, Inferno, and Fearow. We waved goodbye to the other Stantlers and the Vulpixes and Ninetales as we rode off. By evening, we reached Crimson Town! Everyone cheered as they saw all of us ride into town! My parents, Mr. Murphy, the kids from Crimson Town Pokemon Academy, and the townspeople all gave me a big hero's welcome for being this year's big Johto League champion! My Pokemon and I all ate well that night, and it was nice to finally be at home, in my own bed, with my little plush Vulpix, and Flamefox sleeping next to me.

The next few weeks, I rested and just enjoyed being home and playing with my Pokemon. Stantler and Tauros got along well together now. I also called Professor Oak and had a few of my other Pokemon sent home. Since I wasn't training for a time, I could have as many as I wanted with me. I had my big party, which May, Trevor, and Martin came to. Flamefox was so happy to see Amber again, and the next day, we brought Amber and Flamefox to the Brushfire Woods to meet Flamefox's parents and the elder, all of whom seemed to greatly approve of Amber. I also went to May's party the following week, along with my Pokemon. We all had a lot of fun. By the third week, I felt I was rested enough to head to Kanto for my second Pokemon journey.


	51. Chapter 50: The Year of the Vulpix

Chapter 50 - The Year of the Vulpix

After resting at home for a few weeks after winning the Johto League Finals, I decided to begin my new Pokemon journey in Kanto. I decided to let Stantler stay at home with my parents, since Stantler weren't legally allowed to battle outside of the Johto League yet, anyway. I rode Tauros through the same towns I had walked through with Flamefox, Firestorm, and Eevee when we began our first Pokemon journey, just over a year ago. We sure reached New Bark Town a lot sooner this time, since I had Tauros to ride! Instead of 3 or 4 days, it took only a day and a half. After spending one night in New Bark Town, we headed east, for Kanto! I couldn't believe we were actually on our way to Pallet Town, home of Professor Oak! With Tauros galloping me and Flamefox there, we reached Pallet in only 2 days!

Upon arriving in town, I recalled Tauros, and it was just Flamefox, Firestorm, Inferno and I. Pallet Town was a small town, full of quaint little houses, but no Pokemon Gym – reminded me of Crimson Town! I needed to find Professor Oak's lab. I had only seen it once, from the air, when I rode on Ho-oh's back, a few months into my Johto Pokemon journey. I walked up to the door of one house and I knocked. A brown-haired woman opened the door and asked, "Can I help you?" I said, "Yes, my name is Joseph Ehlle. I'm a Pokemon trainer from Crimson Town, and I'm trying to find Professor Oak's house." An 8 year old boy suddenly came running out the door and ran right into me, nearly knocking me down! "Ash, where are your manners? You apologize this instant!" his mother scolded him. The squeaky-voiced, spiky black-haired kid said, "I'm sorry. I just got so excited when he said he's a Pokemon trainer, that I just had to see him!" Then his mother said to me, "You'll have to excuse my son, Ash. He's very excited about Pokemon. He wants to be a Pokemon trainer once he's old enough." I replied, "That's okay. I know what that's like!" Ash said, "Someday, I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokemon master!" His mother continued, "Professor Oak's lab is up on the hill. You'll see a building with a windmill next to it. His Pokemon sanctuary is on the other side." I said, "I can't wait to see it! All the other Pokemon I caught are there!" Ash was over by Flamefox, Firestorm, and Inferno and petted them. He said, "Wow, you have really cool Pokemon! I hope I have Pokemon like this someday!" I told him, "I have 4 more with me! Want to see them?" His eyes lit up. "You bet I would!" he exclaimed. I released Tauros, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Scyther from their pokeballs. Ash's eyes nearly popped out of his head! He just loved my Pokemon! Then his mother said, "In all this excitement, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Delia Ketchum and my son, of course, is Ash." I answered, "It's nice to meet you." Then she asked, "Before you head to Professor Oak's, how about coming out back for a nice glass of lemonade?" I answered, "Sounds great! Thanks!"

We sat at a patio table in the backyard, while my Pokemon played or slept in the backyard. Ash couldn't get enough of them! "So how long have you been a Pokemon trainer?" Delia asked me. "About a year and a few weeks now. I participated in the Johto League, and qualified to challenge the Elite 4! It was a tough series of battles, but I beat all of them!" She said, "Oh, so you're the trainer Professor Oak told us he was expecting." Ash said, "You must have really strong Pokemon!" I said, "Yes, but strength, alone, can't win a battle! You also need a good strategy." Then he asked, "Have you ever seen any legendary Pokemon?" I openly replied, "Yeah, I saw Ho-oh and Suicune!" He said, "Wow! Cool!" Delia said, "I'm sure he's just kidding around with you, Ash! No one's seen Pokemon like that for real!" I just winked at him.

After the lemonade break, I recalled my 4 Pokemon, thanked Mrs. Ketchum for her hospitality, and walked with my fire foxes and Inferno to Professor Oak's lab. Ash tagged along, asking me all kinds of questions. When we reached the lab, Ash ran in, yelling, "Professor Oak, there's a Pokemon trainer here to see you!" Professor Oak said, "Calm down, Ash! Ask him to come in here!" I walked into the room, and Professor Oak had his back to me. "Hello, Joe, I've been expecting you! I have something for you. Come over here." I walked over to him, and he turned around and deposited something soft and furry into my arms – it was a light tan Vulpix, with a pink bow in the hair curls on her head! "Amber?!?" I asked loudly, surprised. She looked up at me sweetly and cuddled her head against my chin. Then May entered from the next room and said, "Surprise!" I was confused, and asked, "What's going on?" Professor Oak continued, "I have a large favor to ask both of you! I already talked to May about it and now I need to talk to you, Joe." As I stood there, holding Amber, Flamefox hopped up on my back and sat on my shoulders, and was soon nose to nose with Amber. Professor Oak said, "I usually give junior trainers who are just starting out a Squirtle, Bulbasaur, or Charmander when they begin their journeys. However, I do like to specialty breed certain Pokemon for select trainers that I feel are special, or for Pokemon breeders who are in need of certain Pokemon. Flamefox is a very strong and powerful Vulpix. So is Amber. The 2 of them would produce more Vulpixes with similar excellent genetics. I would, therefore, like your permission to breed Flamefox and Amber. I know that I'm asking a lot, but would you please consider it?" I was just stunned at first. Then May said, "I was reluctant until Professor Oak told me the other Vulpix would be Flamefox. Joe, they already get along together so well, and they really care about each other! I think they'd make excellent parents! What do you say?" I had to think for a minute. Then I said, "Okay, I'll do it, but only on one condition – I want to stay here for the duration! I want to be here when the pups are born, help to raise them, and personally screen any trainer or breeder that wants one!" Professor Oak said, "If you stay, you'll miss a year of your Pokemon journey. You won't have any badges to compete at the Indigo Plateau for the next Kanto League Championship." I answered, "That's okay! Flamefox is my main Pokemon, and one of my best friends, and I have no intention of leaving him behind!" May said, "I was hoping you'd say that! If you hadn't stayed, I would have!" I asked, "You're not staying?" She said, "I really want to go ahead with my Kanto journey, Joe! And as long as you're here with Amber, I know she'll be well taken care of!" Professor Oak muttered, "Thanks a lot!" May said, "I'm sorry, Professor! I didn't mean anything by that. I know you'd take good care of her, too! But I think it will be better for Amber to have a familiar face around!" I asked May, "But won't you miss her?" May walked over to me and petted Amber, who was still in my arms, and said, "I'll miss her terribly", and she clutched the Vulpix pendant I had given her for her birthday in her hand. Professor Oak said, "You won't have to leave Amber behind for your whole journey, May! She'll be ready to battle again in 5 or 6 months, once all the pups are grown up." She said, "Oh, that's good news! Hear that, Amber? We'll be battling together again in no time!" Amber replied, "Vulpix!" Professor Oak said, "Then it's settled! Thank you, Joe and May!" Flamefox hopped back down to the floor, and I put Amber down next to him so they could play. They were very smitten with each other! Then I said, "I'll have to find a place to stay." Ash said, "You can stay at my house! We have an extra room!" I answered, "Thanks, Ash, but I can't impose on your mother like that!" Professor Oak said, "You can stay right here! I've got 3 extra rooms. My grandson, Gary, sleeps in one, and my lab assistant, Daniel, takes the other, but I'm only using the third one for storage. I can empty it out and you can stay there." I said, "Thanks, Professor! What can I ever do to repay you?" He said, "Just giving me permission to breed your Vulpix is enough!" Professor Oak then took us on a little tour, and showed us the Pokemon sanctuary out back. Professor Oak said, "You can visit all of the Pokemon you've caught so far! In fact, as long as you're taking the year off, why not let out the rest of your Pokemon and let them stay here?" I said, "That's a great idea!" and I released everyone from their pokeballs! Tauros joined a herd of other Tauros that were running around in their corral. Vaporeon joined the other water types, including my Lapras, Golducks, and Gyarados, Jolteon joined the electric types, and Scyther joined the other Scythers. Fearow flew down to say hi. Flamefox and Amber nuzzled each other, as did Firestorm and Inferno. I stood with May, and Ash, and said, "Looks like everyone's having a great time! Someday, when I open my own gym, I'm gonna have a Pokemon sanctuary of my own behind it, and I'll keep ALL of my Pokemon there!" May said, "That sounds wonderful!" Ash said, "Yeah, sounds really cool! Maybe we can battle when I become a Pokemon trainer!" I said, "Of course we can battle someday, Ash! I look forward to it!" Suddenly, another kid, Ash's age, with big brown hair, came along and said, "Hey, Ash! Wanna go play?" Ash said, "Yeah, Gary! Let's go!" Professor Oak said, "Now let's not be rude! Joe and May, I'd like you to meet my grandson, Gary! Gary, meet Joe and May. They're Pokemon trainers from Johto." Gary said, "It's a pleasure! Someday, I'll be the greatest Pokemon master!" Ash said, "No way! I'm gonna be the greatest Pokemon master!" Gary said, "We'll see!" and they both ran off. May said to me, "I'll be leaving tomorrow to start my journey. I'll have Pidgeot with me, so I want you to call me on my pokegear when the pups are due, so that I can fly back here! I want to be here when they're born! I also want to screen any trainers or breeders with you, before they take any of the pups!" I said, 'That sounds fair. But if it's all the same to you, I'd rather just call you every day." Her eyes glistened as she said, "That's so sweet! Thank you, Joe! You are the best friend I've ever had!" and she hugged me. I told her, "You're my best friend, too, May." After that, we walked around the large Sanctuary for a while and visited all the Pokemon I had caught during my year in Johto.

The next day, May left for her journey while I began my stay at Professor Oak's lab. She decided to take Redfur, her Growlithe, in place of Amber. Anyway, I finally met Professor Oak's lab assistant, Daniel, who was a really nice kid. Staying at Professor Oak's was a real learning experience for me, and I got to spend a lot of time with my Pokemon – ALL of my Pokemon! Just because I was taking a year off didn't mean I had to give up training them. I trained different Pokemon every day. Staying at Professor Oak's gave me the rare opportunity to be able to train every Pokemon I had ever caught, not just the 6 in my party. Flamefox and Amber continued courting with each other. He slept with her every night. I missed his little warm body curled up on my chest in bed at night, but Firestorm and Inferno made up for it, and stayed with me every night. I was able to take my Pokemon out to battle wild Pokemon occasionally, too, sometimes as far as Viridian Forest! Flamefox and I even caught a Tangela, which were native only to the wild areas near Pallet Town. Ash's mother was very hospitable and often invited me, Professor Oak, Gary, and Daniel over for dinner. Ash just loved having me around, and hanging out with my Pokemon. But I noticed he and Gary were getting more and more competitive with each other as the year went on. I called May every day, as promised. She was doing well on her Pokemon journey. She caught quite a few wild Pokemon in the first few weeks and already won herself a Boulder Badge in Pewter City. Plus, she started having her new Pokemon sent here, to Professor Oak, instead of Professor Elm, so I got to see each of her new Pokemon as they were caught!

In a month or so, I called May with the big news! Professor Oak did some tests, and it was positive - Amber was pregnant! She was so thrilled that she flew back to Pallet Town just a few hours later to give Amber, Flamefox, and me a big hug! She was doing very well on her journey, and she visited with all of the Pokemon she'd caught so far! It was nice to be able to help Professor Oak take care of May's Pokemon as she caught them. May visited frequently now, and made sure Amber got lots of protein, carbos, calcium, and iron. We also got a surprise visit from Martin, Pryce's son, who brought Amber a present – some of his homemade Pokemon chow. She loved it, and it was extra vitamin fortifed, so it was really good for her. Martin wanted to be notified once the pups were old enough for trainers, because he wanted one. We didn't even need to screen him – we both knew he'd be a good trainer for one!

It would be 3 months before Amber gave birth, but I'll never forget that morning! Professor Oak ran upstairs to wake me, shouting, "Joe, it's time!" Firestorm, Inferno, and I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. I exclaimed, "May! We have to call May!" as I fumbled with my Pokegear. Professor Oak said, "Relax, I already took care of that! She's on her way now!" We ran to Professor Oak's lab, where Amber was, in a soft blanket in her basket, in labor! Flamefox stood by her for support. Gary and Daniel stood by, and Daniel asked, "Is there anything we can do, Professor?" He replied, "Get me some clean towels, Daniel, and hurry!" He dashed out of the room to get them, accompanied by Gary. "Any minute now!" Professor Oak said, kneeling down by Amber and Flamefox. May and Ash burst in the door and May asked, "Did I miss anything?" I answered, "No, not yet." Daniel and Gary returned with a stack of towels! "That's a little more than I need, but thank you boys!" he said. Gary said to Daniel, "I told you it was too many!" Professor Oak said, "Never mind, you two. Now please, everyone calm down so that Amber doesn't feel more stressed than she is." We all waited, and soon, the births began. Professor Oak said, "You're doing fine, Amber" as he gently stroked her fur, while May and I stood there, holding hands. "Six pups!" Professor Oak said. "Six!" May and I exclaimed, looking at each other. Then he said, "Wait, she's not done yet!" Soon, he said, "8 pups! That's all of them!" I exclaimed, "Eight!" Then I looked at Flamefox and said, "Way to go, boy!" He looked at me with his eyes closed, and his front right paw behind his head, and said, "Vulpix!" Professor Oak cleaned off the pups with some of the towels. They were so tiny! Amber started licking each of them, and she looked exhausted! Professor Oak said to us, "Congratulations! You're both grandparents!" May and I both laughed, then ran over to see the pups. "They are sooo cute!" May exclaimed. Each pup had only one white tail, as expected. "They all seem perfectly healthy" Professor Oak said. May and I were both just mesmerized by the whole experience. Amber fell asleep with the pups, as did Flamefox. Firestorm and Inferno slept in front of them, as if to protect them. They wouldn't let anyone, except May and I, and Professor Oak, near them! Professor Oak said, 'We should let them rest now" and we all left the room. May said, "That was wonderful! Oh, I want to be a Pokemon breeder so badly now!" Professor Oak said, "Well, you're off to a good start! Now, the pups will need to nurse with Amber for a month. By then, they'll have their sight, hearing, their tail will begin to split, and they'll be ready for baby Pokemon chow!" I asked him, "How long can we keep them?" He replied, "They'll be old enough to find trainers for in 6 months." May and I looked at each other, and I could see we were each thinking the same thing – we wanted to keep all of them! But a breeder has to learn that you can't keep all the pups. At least for now, they were all ours!

The pups grew up so fast! May spent a lot of time flying back and forth between her Pokemon journey and Professor Oak's lab, to see the pups grow up. In a month, they had their sight and hearing, and they ran around outside with their parents, Firestorm and Inferno. Their tails were beginning to part, as well! Firestorm played the role of uncle all too well – not only was he very overprotective of his little nieces and nephews, but he let them climb all over him and pull on his mane and tails, and let them ride on his back, as well! May, Ash, Gary, Daniel, and I, and even Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum, had a lot of fun raising the pups! It was a most enjoyable Spring and Summer.

The pups reached 6 months all too quickly, and now that they had 6 tails each, the time was coming to find trainers and breeders for them. I don't know who took it harder – me and May, or Amber, Flamefox, Firestorm, and Inferno. We had a little timeout with our fire foxes and Flareon. I said to them, "I know this is rough, guys! But think about all the good times we've all had together! Imagine how much joy your children will bring to their new trainers and breeders." May said, "We're gonna miss them as much as you, but we'll make sure the people who get them are going to take good care of them." Our fire foxes reluctantly gave in, and soon we would be visited by prospective new Vulpix owners.

Of course, our first trainer interested in a Vulpix was Martin. We let him pick the Vulpix pup he wanted from the litter. He picked one up, and she seemed to take right to him. Kat and Slash seemed to like her, as well. Flamefox and Amber seemed content that Martin was getting one of their children. Martin told us that a Vulpix would really help him to catch more ice type Pokemon. While he was there, Professor Oak said, "I've gotten all kinds of research updates from Professor Elm about Sneasels. If it weren't for all the red tape involved, we could include Sneasel in the worldwide Pokedex pretty soon." Martin asked, "How long do you think it will take?" Professor Oak answered, "Well, Sneasel will probably make the Johto Pokedex by the end of the year, but probably won't be in the worldwide Pokedex for another few years. I'm sorry, Martin." He said, "Well, that's buerocracy for you! Oh well, the Johto Pokedex will be a big step in the right direction!" Then he said to us, "I thank you both, Joe and May, for letting me have one of your Vulpix pups. And thank you, Amber and Flamefox! I promise to take good care of her." I replied, "You're welcome, Martin. It was the least we could do. After all, you let us each have a Sneasel." He said, "It's too bad you can't use them in official battles yet. Oh well, once they can be, I think you guys will find them to be very useful!" He seemed quite pleased with his Vulpix as he left. He said, "Feel free to stop by and visit me at the Ice Cave anytime, you guys!"

Our next interview was with 2 young, up and coming Pokemon breeders, who were also good friends with each other. Suzy, a young woman with long blue hair, and Zane, a young man with long, brownish-blonde hair. We sat down at a table in the room with the pups, Flamefox, Amber, and Firestorm. Suzy said, "Zane and I have known each other since we were kids, and we've always known we wanted to be Pokemon breeders." May said, "Same here! That's my dream after completing the Pokemon League here in Kanto – to finally be able to go into Pokemon breeding." "It seems to me you already have" Zane commented. May smiled, and said, "I suppose that's true." Suzy said, "We both want to go into Vulpix breeding, and we hear that yours are real champion material!" I said, "That's right! Flamefox and Amber are a couple of the strongest Vulpixes you'll ever see! And Firestorm, who is Flamefox's brother, is also very strong!" Suzy went on, "My philosophy on breeding is to bring out a Pokemon's inner beauty." Zane said, "I have a different philosophy. I think that a Pokemon's outer beauty is the most important factor." Suzy said to him, "We never could agree on that point." He said to her, "You're so old school, Suzy. When are you going to realize that outer beauty is most important?" Suzy just sighed at him. Zane seemed to have an attitude and I didn't like it. I said to them, "I need to discuss something with May. We'll be right back" and I motioned for May to come with me to the next room. May said, "What's wrong? Suzy seems ideal!" I responded, "I agree! But I don't know if I like Zane. He just seems a little… I don't know, too competitive, I guess. I just don't like his attitude." She said, "He's just got a different idea of breeding than Suzy. He does seem a little rougher around the edges than Suzy, but I still think they'd both be perfect caretakers for our Vulpix pups!" I said, "Ultimately, it's up to Flamefox and Amber." I asked them, "What do you think? Are Suzy and Zane okay to take care of 2 of your pups?" They looked at each other, and seemed to agree. We returned to the room and said, "Congratulations! We decided both of you would be ideal caretakers for our Vulpix pups." Suzy and Zane both thanked us. They each took a male Vulpix from the litter. Suzy picked one that I wasn't sure would take to her, because unlike the other pups, he only trusted May and I – he was pretty much a one person Vulpix. Suzy ended up being the right person. She went on to open a Pokemon Salon on Scissor Street in Celadon City, and her Vulpix won all kinds of awards. Zane eventually evolved his Vulpix into a Ninetales, and he, too, went onto successful ventures. Eventually, the both of them opened a breeding center together in Johto, but that was years later.

Another female pup went to a young trainer named Neesha, and another male pup went to a gym leader named Rudy, from the Orange Islands League. They both seemed like they'd take good care of the pups. With every pup that was taken, Amber and Flamefox would give them a nuzzle and a lick goodbye. It was almost heart-breaking, but it also made us happy that one of our Vulpix pups would bring joy to another trainer or breeder, the way that Flamefox, Amber, and Firestorm had made us so happy. Anyway, we were left with 3 pups. Professor Oak said we could keep them if we wanted, unless another request came. In the meantime, May returned to her Kanto journey and brought along Amber. Pokemon battles helped Amber to get her mind off the departure of her pups, and this way, May could have Amber ready to compete at the Indigo Plateau when the time came.

It so happened that one day, I got a phone call from Mr. Murphy, my old teacher at Crimson Town Pokemon Academy. I asked him, "So what's new." He said, "Remember Bobby, the little boy whose life was saved by your Bellsprout?" I answered, "Yeah, I remember him." Mr. Murphy said, "Well, he's very attached to Bellsprout. He's going to begin his first Pokemon journey in a few months, and he really wants Bellsprout to be his first Pokemon. I told him that I'd have to ask you, since you left Bellsprout with us to be the school mascot." I said, "That would be fine with me! Bobby can take Bellsprout with him, if that's what he really wants!" Mr. Murphy said, "That's awfully kind of you! But this brings up another problem. Now we need a new mascot! I was thinking, since Crimson Town is so close to the Brushfire Woods, which is home to some powerful wild Vulpixes, and since you and your Vulpix are the town heroes for winning at the Johto League, that a Vulpix would be an ideal mascot!" I said, "I agree! Think the kids would like one of our Vulpix pups?" He replied, "They'd love it! Actually, they're the ones who wanted me to call you about it, once everyone found out about your venture into Pokemon breeding." I said, "I'll discuss it with May, but I'm sure she'll agree!" Not only did May agree, but the both of us travelled all the way back to Crimson Town in Johto to hand deliver Brushfire, the school's new Vulpix mascot, named after the very woods his father and uncle came from! They had a huge ceremony for us at the school, which was attended by all the big town officials, and my parents! Bobby was there, too, and couldn't thank me enough for letting him take Bellsprout! The kids just loved Brushfire, and they were going to take turns taking care of him every day. I also chose Brushfire because he was the most playful of the pups, and he just loved the kids! I knew he would be happy here! While we were there, we visited Flamefox and Firestorm's clan and brought along Flamefox, Amber, and Brushfire so they could at least see one of the pups. Of course, Flamefox's parents just loved him, and the elder gave him his blessing.

So, we were left with 2 female Vulpixes, who we decided to keep at Professor Oak's until I opened my Pokemon Sanctuary someday! May, Amber, and her other Pokemon went on to score many victories in Kanto, capture many more Pokemon, and win all 8 gym badges! When she participated in the Kanto League championships, I was there, in the front row, along with Flamefox, Firestorm, Inferno and Professor Oak to cheer her on! May, Amber, Fierymane, Redfur and her other Pokemon blew away the competition! She was this year's champion, and went on to defeat the Elite 4, just as I had done a year or so ago!

(The character Daniel is Dan Grant from the Pokemon fanfic, "The Journey to be a Master", which was posted at the old Psypoke Forums years ago, but sadly has been lost somewhere in the aether of the internet.)


	52. Chapter 51: A New Beginning

Chapter 51 – A New Beginning

I was 12 years old when I began my second Pokemon journey, which was in Kanto, home of the originally discovered 150 Pokemon. After having taken off for a year so that May and I could breed Flamefox and Amber as a favor for Professor Oak, I was anxious to begin my journey through Kanto. Being at Professor Oak's lab and Pokemon sanctuary had given me the rare opportunity to train all of my Pokemon, a few each day, and get them leveled up. This time around, I would have a lot more well-trained Pokemon in my arsenal for switching out during my journey, giving me a great advantage! In my last few days at Professor Oak's lab, I got to see this year's new trainers come in for their Bulbasaurs, Squirtles, and Charmanders, Professor Oak's 3 Pokemon of choice for most beginner trainers. I could see the excitement in their eyes as they received their first Pokemon, pokeballs, and Pokedex – Professor Oak did not give out Pokegears like Professor Elm did. I, too, soon decided it was time to pack up, choose my 6 Pokemon, and get under way. Professor Oak had given me special dispensation to carry 7 Pokemon on my person a while back, as long as I only battled a maximum of 6 in official matches, so that Inferno could be with Firestorm, but I decided that I didn't want any special treatment, even if I was a gifted trainer. I hated to separate Flamefox and Firestorm, especially since Flamefox missed Amber so much. May was back home in Violet City, with Amber, relaxing from her Kanto League championship win. But bringing along 3 fire types was just too many of one type in my party, and I figured Firestorm and Inferno would enjoy some time off, so I decided they would stay here, at Professor Oak's.

The morning I was to leave, Flamefox, Firestorm, Inferno, and I were in my room at Professor Oak's, packing up some last minute things, when there was a knock at my door. "Come in" I said. The door opened, and in ran Amber! May walked in after her. "Wow, this is a surprise! What are you doing here, May?" I asked. She answered, "I just stopped by to see you off on your journey. And Amber really missed Flamefox." Amber had run over to Flamefox and they were licking each others faces. Then May said, "I see you're ready to go." I replied, "Yeah! I'm anxious to get started in Kanto! I can't wait to win my first badge!" Then I asked her, "So what are you going to do now? Go for the Johto League again – or the Orange Islands?" She answered, "Neither. I was only interested in winning one League championship. I want to learn more about Pokemon breeding next. But for now, I'm taking some time off, like you did." I said, "That's a good idea. Winning the League championship can take a lot out of you! To tell you the truth, I'm glad I took a year off. But don't give up on your training. Even though I took a year off, I still trained my Pokemon every day!" She replied, "Of course I'll keep up my Pokemon training. I want to keep them strong and in good shape. And it'll give me something to do while I travel with you in Kanto." I stopped packing and just stood there, stunned, looking at her. Then I asked, "Travel with me in Kanto?" She answered, "Yes! You don't know how much I missed you while I traveled through Kanto! No trainer should have to go it alone. It gets very lonely with no one to talk to. My Pokemon are good company, but I missed human contact." I then asked her, "But won't you get bored? I mean, you've already done this." She answered, "No way! I could never get bored travelling through the picturesque scenery of Kanto. And I can be your guide! It can be my way of paying you back for helping to guide me." I said, "Aw, May, you don't have to do that. I don't want to hold you back." She said, "You wouldn't be holding me back. I can still battle trainers and catch more Pokemon, even though I'm not entering the League. Now I don't want to hear another word – I'm going with you whether you like it or not!" I smiled at her and said, "Thanks, May. You really are a true friend!" She said, "As are you!" and she hugged me. Flamefox and Amber nuzzled, as did Firestorm and Inferno. Then May added, "Besides, I never want Flamefox and Amber to be apart ever again!" I said to her, "You know, that gives me an idea, that is, if it's okay with you." She asked, "What is it?" I answered, "I was going to leave Firestorm and Inferno behind so that they could be together. If I brought them and Flamefox, I'd have 3 fire types, which would leave me at a big disadvantage." She said, "That's true. But Professor Oak said you can carry 7 Pokemon with you, as long as you only use 6 in battle." I said, "Yeah, but I don't like having special treatment from other trainers. After all, we're in this together." She said, "I see your point." I continued, "But since you're coming along and not battling in the League, you could take Inferno along as one of your Pokemon!" She said, "That would be fine! I was only going to bring my fire types, anyway. I have Amber, Fierymane, and Redfur. Inferno is more than welcome to join my party." To that I said, "Thanks again, May! You're the best!"

After I finished packing, I put on my backpack and decided which 6 Pokemon I was bringing with – Flamefox and Firestorm, along with Tauros, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Fearow for now. However, this journey, I would end up doing much more switching out of Pokemon than I had in Johto. Anyway, I said goodbye to Gary and Daniel. They wished me good luck. Daniel loved helping us raise the Vulpix pups, and he petted Flamefox and Amber quite a bit before we left – Vulpix was his favorite Pokemon, too, and I had a feeling that Professor Oak would get him one someday, when he began his first Pokemon journey. But he was only 7 right now, so he had to wait a few more years. Anyway, Mrs. Ketchum and Ash also stopped by to see us off! Ash was now 9 years old – in another year, he'd be starting his first Pokemon journey! I'm sure he was excited about that! Professor Oak walked with us to the edge of town. He said, "Kanto is home to the original 150 Pokemon. I'm sure you'll run into all sorts that you didn't see in Johto. Now remember, if you need anything, call me." I said, "Will do! Thank you, Professor Oak, for everything!" He replied, "You're quite welcome! But I should really be thanking you. If not for you and May, I might not have had a breeding pair of Vulpixes this year. Take good care of them and keep training them well!" We both responded, "We will! Thanks, Professor!" With that, we were off! I walked with Flamefox and Firestorm, and May walked with Amber, Redfur, and Inferno. Once May and I were pretty far out of town, I released Tauros and she released Fierymane, and we each mounted onto our Pokemon's backs and we headed into Kanto, a whole new world for me and my Pokemon!

As our Pokemon galloped us along, I said to May, "I almost forgot how it feels – to begin a new Pokemon journey, I mean." She said, "Yeah! It's exciting, isn't it? You never know what sort of adventures will be coming your way!" I said, "Maybe there's some cool Pokemon in the wild areas up ahead that I can catch!" May said, "I hate to disappoint you, but mostly there are just Pidgeys, Spearows, Rattattas, Mankeys, Nidorans, and a bunch of bug types – mostly beginner stuff!" I said, "Oh. Well, you never know – maybe we'll run into something!"

Riding through the forested route that led to Viridian City, I thought I saw something yellowish-brown sitting in a tree. My first impression was a Beedrill! I said, "Get ready, Flamefox!" May asked, "What is it? What do you see?" I answered, "I think there's a Beedrill up ahead in that tree. I just want to be safe, in case there's a nest!" May looked and said, "That isn't a Beedrill! Look closer!" I took my binoculars out from my backpack and looked. "May, I can't believe it! That's an Abra!" She said, "That's what I thought! But there aren't any Abras around for miles!" I said, "He must have lost his way! I'm gonna try to catch him!" May said, "Abras are tricky to catch! They can teleport to safety." I said, "He's asleep! We'll just take him by surprise!" Then I turned to Flamefox and said, "You're up, boy! Sneak up on him, then hit him with a flamethrower!" Flamefox quickly and quietly ran ahead, and stopped under the tree where Abra was asleep on a branch. He crouched down, then let loose his flamethrower attack from his mouth! He hit the Abra, and he fell from the tree! I shouted, "Good, Flamefox! Use quick attack!" He shot at Abra in a blur, but Abra dematerialized before us! "Rats! He used teleport!" I shouted. May said, "I told you!" Suddenly, the Abra re-materialized a few feet away. I said, "This might require team effort!" I tossed out a pokeball and shouted, "Go, Fearow!" Fearow materialized in flight, and I shouted, "Use drill peck!" Fearow flew down at Abra from behind, and knocked him over with a volley of pecks from his beak! He then circled around, and flew at Abra again. Abra vanished again! I said, "Exactly what I hoped! Flamefox, use dig! You know what to do!" As Flamefox used his brown paws to quickly burrow underground, May asked, "I don't get it! How can Flamefox attack Abra using dig if he doesn't know where he will re-materialize?" I replied, "Back in Johto, I learned a special skill Flamefox has. We took part in a random target contest, where targets popped up from the ground at random. Flamefox anticipated each and every target perfectly and won! I found out he is very good at anticipating targets. I can guarantee that wherever Abra appears, Flamefox will find him. Suddenly, Abra materialized in a tree branch above us! May said, "So much for that theory!" Just then, Flamefox shot up from the ground in a fury of dirt and slammed into the Abra in the tree, taking him completely by surprise! May said, "On the other hand…" Abra was now sufficiently weakened, and as he lay on the ground, I tossed an empty pokeball at him. The light of the pokeball engulfed him, and he was captured! "Yes! Excellent work, Flamefox and Fearow!" I shouted, and Flamefox leapt into my arms for a hug. The pokeball dematerialized, being sent directly to Professor Oak's lab. May said, "Good catch, Joe!" I said, "Thank you. Not bad for just starting out in Kanto!" Then I recalled Fearow and took out my Pokegear. "What are you doing?" May asked. I answered, "Calling Professor Oak. I want to start training that Abra, so I'm going to switch out Fearow for a bit." Professor Oak answered his phone and said, "Hello, Joe. I just got the Abra you sent me. He's a wily little fellow! We had a hard time getting him back into his pokeball after we treated him for his battle with you. In fact, I had to have an Alakazam disable his teleport ability." I said, "Well, I'd like to switch out Fearow for him." Professor Oak said, "Very well, but be careful. Psychic Pokemon can be difficult to train." I replied, "I think I'm up for the challenge." Professor Oak said, "Okay, you know the drill – put Fearow's pokeball on your pokedex and press the white button and the balls will be switched. I did so, and soon, Abra's pokeball was in my hand. I said, "This is great! I never trained a psychic type before!" May said, "They can be very mysterious and elusive. It might not be easy." I said, "I've beaten enough of them in my battles. I think I can handle training one." Then I released him, saying, "Go, Abra!" He materialized from his pokeball, and I said, "Okay, Abra. I've never trained a psychic type Pokemon before, but I think we'll get along just fine! Let's do some training!" With that, he vanished! "Abra!" I shouted. "Vulpix!" Flamefox said. "What is it, boy?" I asked. He pointed ahead, and there was Abra up in a tree. I shouted, "Abra, come back!" As we ran towards him, he vanished again! "I don't belive this!" I shouted. May said, "I told you they can be elusive!" We ran after him – he kept vanishing, then reappearing in trees, like he was toying with us! As we ran ahead, there was another Pokemon trainer! He said, "Hi, I'm Max! Wanna battle?" I answered, "I would, but I can't right now! My Abra has run off!" He laughed and asked, "What kind of trainer can't keep his own Pokemon in check?" I said, "For your information, I won the Johto League championship a year ago!" He said, "Sure you did! And I caught a Moltres!" I said, "That does it! Abra missing or not, I'll battle you!" Then I said, "Go, Flamefox!" and my Vulpix took a battle ready stance! Max shouted, "Go, Mankey!" and released the fighting monkey-like Pokemon from it's pokeball. He shouted, "Mankey, use low kick!" to which I responded, "Flamefox, use agility!" Flamefox easily dodged the attack. Then I ordered, "Flamefox, use body slam!" Max shouted, "Use your body slam, too, Mankey!" My Vulpix and Max's Mankey ran at each other, but before they reached each other, Abra materialized between both of them! He made them each stop in their tracks with a confusion attack, levitating them into the air! "Abra, stop it!" I shouted. He released them from the attack and they each landed safely on the ground. Max said, "I'll show you! Mankey, hit that Abra with your karate chop!" Mankey ran at Abra, but he teleported before Mankey reached him, then reappeared behind him! Mankey kept trying to hit him, but he kept appearing and disappearing! I shouted, "Abra, use your disable!" He listened to me, and Mankey couldn't move! I said, "Now use psybeam!" He launched a beam of psychic energy at Mankey, which knocked him out! Max said, "That's not fair, using 2 Pokemon to battle against one!" I replied, "Flamefox didn't really battle – he didn't get in any attacks. Abra did all the work. Incidentally, good work, Abra!" Abra looked at me and I said, "Welcome to the team!" With that, he vanished again! Max recalled Mankey and said, "Well, you are a strong trainer, but your Pokemon obedience skills need work." With that, he walked away. I said, "I don't get it! Abra battled for me and obeyed my every order, but then he vanished!" May said, "Psychic Pokemon are very elusive and tricky. I told you that. But I really think he likes you. He just has a funny way of showing it." We mounted back onto our riding Pokemon, and continued ahead, towards Viridian City. Abra, although out of his pokeball, kept following us, disappearing and reappearing in the trees.

We spent the night camping in the woods. May and our Pokemon had fallen asleep, but I was still awake. I could see Abra sitting on the limb of a tree by the firelight. I climbed up the tree, and sat on the same limb. I said, "It's okay. I won't try anything." We both sat there, watching the fire, the sleeping Pokemon, and May, who was asleep in her sleeping bag, with Amber. I said to him, "I don't know what to make of you. I'm glad to have you on my team, and you are very good in battle, but why are you so quick to vanish?" He just sat there, and I said, "I've never trained a psychic Pokemon before, as I already told you, but I'd like to believe I'm capable. I just hope I live up to being a worthy trainer for you." He moved closer to me and put his claw down on my hand and nodded. I said, "But next time, please don't just jump into someone else's battle." He nodded once more, then vanished again. I said, "Good night, Abra. Thanks." I felt at that moment he had accepted me as his trainer, but he still needed to be a free spirit, so I respected his wishes.


	53. Chapter 52: The Elusive Abra

Chapter 52 – The Elusive Abra

As we continued on our way to Viridian City, I got into a few trainer battles. My Pokemon, as always, battled very well. Abra did very well, himself, but after each battle, he would just vanish. He battled for me, but didn't seem to want to travel with May and I and our Pokemon.

His behavior surprised me the most on our last evening camping in the woods before we reached Viridian City. I woke up from a snooze and saw May sitting over by the campfire, with Amber, Redfur, Inferno, and… Abra! Flamefox and Firestorm, who were asleep next to me, woke up when I did. May was stroking Abra on his head, saying, "Good Abra." He just sat there in her lap, loving every minute of it! "I don't believe it!" I exclaimed. I stood up and began to walk over. Abra saw me coming, and teleported! "What the heck?" I loudly asked. May replied, "I guess Abra likes you as a trainer, but when it comes to attention, he prefers a feminine touch!" I didn't know what to say. What a strange Pokemon Abra was turning out to be – I mean, he was a great battler, but he sure didn't seem to want to show me any affection. Then I turn around, and he's letting May pet him! Anyway, May and our Pokemon had some dinner, and afterwards, we went to sleep under the moonlit sky as the fire burned itself out. Flamefox curled up on my chest and fell asleep, the moonlight reflecting on his soft, shiny fur. I caught a glimpse of Abra as he materialized in the branch of a tree above me and fell asleep up there. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of my Vulpix's breathing and the warmth of his body.

I awoke the next morning to the sight of the sun shining through the curls of hair on Flamefox's head. "Good morning, Flamefox" I said to my Vulpix, and he opened his eyes and raised his head to look up at me, and replied with a happy "Vulpix!" He stood up, stretched, and hopped off my belly so I could stand up and stretch, too. Abra was still asleep up in the branch above us. May woke up and said, "Good morning, Joe! Did you sleep well?" I said, "Yeah, very soundly, especially with Flamefox to keep me warm!" She replied, "Yeah, same with me and Amber." She then looked up at Abra in the tree and said, "I see he's still being as elusive as ever." I sighed and said, "Yeah. I hope he changes his mind, but I think he just wants to be a free spirit." She said, "Maybe, but if that's the case, why does he still choose to obey you in battle? And why does he follow us?" I answered, "Maybe he just wants to prove himself. He sure doesn't seem to want company." May said, "That's not the impression I got last evening." I just looked at her and said, "Let's have some breakfast, and then head for Viridian City." We cooked up some food and I left Abra a plate, which he teleported to himself up in the tree. After we ate, May mounted on Fierymane, I mounted on Tauros, and they galloped us to Viridian City. Abra still followed, appearing and disappearing at random. Suddenly, as May and I were riding, a bouquet of wildflowers materialized in May's hand! "Thanks, Abra!" she exclaimed. His face turned a little red, and I glared at him before he vanished again!

When we arrived, May and I recalled our riding Pokemon and walked into town accompanied by Redfur, Inferno, and our fire foxes. "There's the Viridian Gym!" May exclaimed, pointing it out. "That's right, you were here before" I replied. She said, "Yeah, the Viridian Gym was the first Gym in Kanto I battled in. The gym leader is tough! He didn't strike me as being a very nice person, and was very reluctant to give me my Earth Badge!" We walked past several tall pillars that led to the double doors of the large concrete building. "Oh no!" I exclaimed. "What is it?" May asked. On the doors were a large sign that read "Viridian Gym closed for remodeling – come back for the grand re-opening in 4 months". I said, "I can't believe it! Now what do we do?" May answered, "Go to the next city, I guess. Unless you want to wait around 4 months." I replied, "I think not! Come on, let's at least take our Pokemon to the Pokemon Center for a checkup!"

We walked over to the Pokemon Center with the Pokemon, and there stood Nurse Joy behind the counter, with Chansey. She said, "Good afternoon! And what can I do for you today?" I answered, "Just a checkup for our Pokemon, thanks!" Our posse of fire Pokemon followed Chansey into the back room and we handed Nurse Joy our remaining Pokemon in their pokeballs. "Is this all of them?" she asked. I responded, "Not quite!" and Abra suddenly materialized. Another bouquet of wildflowers appeared, this time in Nurse Joy's hand! "Why thank you, Abra!" she exclaimed, and he floated into the back room. After Nurse Joy went in there, I asked May, "What is it with him?" She answered, "Isn't it obvious? He has an eye for the ladies!" I just gave May a funny look, then said, "I'm gonna call Professor Oak and let him know how we're doing." I dialed up Oak's lab on the video phone, and soon he appeared on the screen, eating some tofu. "I'm sorry, Professor, did I interrupt your lunch?" I asked. He answered, "That's okay! What can I do for you?" I said, "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to call to let you know we reached Viridian City okay." "He said, "That's good! Have you gone to the gym yet?" May said, "Yeah, but it's closed for remodeling for a few months." I then said, "I guess we'll have to go to the Pewter City gym first." Professor Oak said, "You're probably better off, anyway. There's something about the Viridian City gym leader that I just don't like. He's a very shady character." May replied, "I felt that way about him, too! He struck me as someone not to turn my back on." Then Professor Oak asked, "So, how are things working out with Abra?" I answered, "To be honest, I'm not sure! He's completely obedient to me in battle, and he's a very strong fighter in battle, but after he battles, he vanishes! I haven't been able to get him to return to his pokeball! He just teleports here and there, but stays close to May and I, and if I need him to battle, he's right there!" Professor Oak replied, "Interesting! Sounds like he wants to battle, but isn't big on affection, or being kept in a pokeball!" May then said, "But he let me hold him and pet him, and he teleported flowers to me and Nurse Joy!" He said, "Very interesting indeed! Sounds to me like he only likes affection from females, but doesn't mind having a male trainer!" I said, "I wonder why." Professor Oak replied, "Psychic types are very enigmatic Pokemon. They can be temperamental and sometimes very difficult to control. What really strikes me as odd, though, is that you found him in an area where Abras don't occur naturally. Of course, he could have just gotten lost and strayed off, but that's unusual for a psychic type." May said, "Maybe it was fate!" I then said, "Well, the problem now is, what if I want to switch him out for another Pokemon? I really wanted my Onix for my battle with Brock." Professor Oak said, "I'll tell you what – since Abra seems to like May, he can stay in her party for a time so you can have Onix with you!" I said, "That would be great! Thanks, Professor!" He replied, "You're welcome! Do you want Onix now?" I answered, "Not just yet, but I sure would like to have Scyther!" He said, "Very well then!" Scyther's pokeball materialized on the transporter pad. I said, "Thanks, Professor!" He replied, "You're welcome!" I put Scyhther's pokeball in my pocket, and just then, the back door opened. I said, "Well, Professor, we gotta go! Our Pokemon are ready!" He said, "Okay! Train hard and keep up the good work!" and we hung up. Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Inferno, and Redfur ran over to us, and Nurse Joy said, "All of your Pokemon are in excellent shape." We replied, "Thanks, Nurse Joy!" and we each took our other pokeballs. Abra appeared, and I said to him, "I decided to bring Scyther back into my party. Is it okay with you that you'll be in May's party for a little while?" He vanished, then materialized on May's shoulder! She said to him, "Aww, how sweet!" and cuddled his head. I couldn't believe it! I asked, "Abra, how come you won't let me touch you?" and walked over to May to try and pet him, and he vanished! "What is it with you?" I half-angrily asked. May said, "Calm down, Joe! You're not jealous of Abra, are you?" My face turned red and a sweatdrop appeared as I said, "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" May laughed and said, "Come on now. Let's get going" and she took my hand and we walked out of the Pokemon Center together, with our Pokemon.

Upon departing town, we released our other Pokemon to roam freely, and we each mounted on our riding Pokemon. We had a long route ahead to follow in order to get to the Viridian Forest. Tauros and Fierymane galloped us full speed ahead! Scyther and Fearow flew above us, while our other Pokemon ran with us, except Flamefox, who was in my lap, and Amber, who was in May's lap. Abra was nowhere to be seen. We watched the scenery zoom past us in a blur. In a couple hours, we reached the Viridian Forest and took a little rest. The place was full of mostly bug type Pokemon, especially Caterpie, Weedle, Metapods, Kakunas, Butterfree, and even the occasional Beedrill. I said, "Be careful. There might be a Beedrill nest around somewhere!" May said, "With all the fire Pokemon we have with us, I wouldn't even worry about them!" I replied, "That's true!" Regardless, I had a fear of those big bees, but I didn't want May to know that. May then said, "We should let our Pokemon rest up ahead before we continue through the forest." I said, "Good idea!" Flamefox hopped off my lap and onto the ground, and I dismounted from Tauros. Amber hopped off May's lap and ran over to Flamefox so they could nuzzle. May dismounted from Fierymane and took out some equine Pokemon chow from her backpack which Fierymane ate out of her hand. I asked, "Is that a special formula?" She answered, "Yeah. I like to give Fierymane little treats like that after taking me long distances." I said, "That's a good idea!" and took out some pokechow from my backpack for Tauros to eat from my hand. Then both Pokemon walked off to graze in some grass. Vaporeon headed for a pond nearby and dove in to swim, Fearow and Scyther each found a tree to perch in, and the 3 fire foxes, along with Inferno, Redfur, and Jolteon just kind of played together in the fields. Abra was his usual elusive self and we didn't see him anywhere. May and I both sat under a tree. She said, "I love times like this, don't you? The sun's out, it's a beautiful afternoon, and we can just sit here and enjoy it!" I replied, "Yes, it is quite tranquil!" We each ate some energy bars from our backpacks, and threw some pokechow out for the Pidgeys to eat. Then we dozed off for a bit.

When I woke up, I looked over at May and jumped up! She had a crown of flowers on her head and flowers laced around her neck! "May, wake up!" I shouted. She was startled and asked, "What is it?" and then realized she had the flowers on. "Oh, very funny, Joe!" she said. I answered, "I didn't do it!" She asked, "Well, if you didn't, then who did?" Then we both looked over and saw Abra, sitting in a meditative position, under another tree. May said, "Aww, Abra, that's sweet! Thank you." I said, "Wait a minute! He does that and it's sweet, but when you thought I did it, you were not too thrilled?" She answered, "Well, I wouldn't expect someone as mature as you to do something like that, but we both know that your Abra likes ladies, and it's just his own little way of showing affection." I said, "I suppose you're right. You DO look pretty, though!" She said, "Why thank you!" Then I asked her, "You really think I'm mature?" She answered, "Believe me, after some of the male trainers I encountered here last year, some of them older than you, you are VERY mature for your age!" Suddenly we heard a boy's voice say, "Ha! Look at you. And who are you supposed to be? Princess of Flowerland?" May remarked, "I rest my case!" Then he asked, "Are you 2 Pokemon trainers or flower children?" I angrily replied, "We're trainers, all right, and if you want a battle, you've got it!" He said, "The likes of you don't seem like much of a challenge!" Then he tossed out a pokeball and shouted, "Go, Rhydon!" The large, horned beast appeared and let out a roar! I shouted, "Tauros, you're up!" As Tauros charged over, Abra materialized in front of him and he stopped. Abra looked like he wanted to battle Rhydon! The boy said, "That little Abra want to challenge my big, tough, Rhydon? Well, prepare to be flattened! Rhydon, use mega kick!" As Rhydon came at Abra, Abra teleported and reappeared behind him! Rhydon turned around and tried again! Again Abra vanished, then appeared behind him! Then Abra launched a psybeam at Rhydon, but this was a strong beast, and the attack just bounced right off of him! Then the boy shouted, "Use fury attack!" Rhydon attacked Abra several times, missing the first 2 times, but anticipating his re-appearance the third time, he slammed Abra against a tree with his tail! "Abra!" May and I both shouted. He fell to the ground underneath the tree, apparently unconscious. "Well, that was a joke! Who's next?" the boy asked. May and I both ran over to Abra, and May cradled him, saying, "Thank you, Abra. I know you only battled him because you didn't like the way he was talking to me. That was very noble of you." Suddenly, Abra began to glow and got bigger! "No way! It can't be!" I said in disbelief. When the glowing stopped, there stood before us a Kadabra! The boy said, "Oh, very nice evolution! Too bad you won't be able to appreciate it for long! Rhydon, use horn drill!" As Rhydon charged at Kadabra, Kadabra raised his hands towards the air and said "Kadabra!" He used a psychic attack, launching a very powerful blast of psychic energy from the spoon in his hand! The blast hit Rhydon, and he fell over in defeat! The boy shouted, "Ahhhh! Rhydon!" and recalled him. Then he said, "Hmmph! If I ever see you again, I'll beat you for sure!" and walked away. I said, "Excellent job, Kadabra!" and ran over to him, but he vanished! Another bouquet of flowers appeared in May's hand and she said, "Thanks, Ab… I mean, Kadabra!" I just let out an angry sigh, and then we mounted onto our riding Pokemon and continued ahead, through the Viridian Forest.


	54. Chapter 53: The Rock Snake Showdown

Chapter 53 – The Rock Snake Showdown

"That's it, Flamefox! Incinerate that stun spore!" I ordered. Flamefox launched his flamethrower attack, burning up the stun spore emanating from the wings of the Butterfree we were battling! After the powder had been destroyed, the flames hit Butterfree in mid-air, knocking the large, butterfly-like Pokemon to the ground. "Pokeball, go!" I shouted, as I tossed an empty pokeball at it. The Pokemon was engulfed by the white light of the pokeball, which then closed up, and was immediately transported to Professor Oak's lab! "Good work, Flamefox!" I exclaimed, and he leapt into my arms for a hug. "Good catch, Joe!" May said, as she held a bouquet of wildflowers, her latest gift from Kadabra. I said, "Thank you, May!" Then I said, "Come on, everyone! Let's get to Pewter City so I can win my Boulder Badge!" I mounted back up onto Tauros, and May onto Fierymane, and we were off.

We reached Pewter City by early afternoon. The first thing I did was head for the Pokemon center to call Professor Oak and switch out Fearow for Onix. Then I just had my Pokemon checked out to make sure they were ready for battle. After that, May and I walked to the Pewter City Gym, accompanied by Inferno, Redfur, and our fire foxes. The building was made of rock. We opened up the 2 central doors and walked in. Inside, there was a rock hallway, and sitting in a meditative position was a guy who looked to be not much older than us, about 13 or 14, with spiky brown hair, a green vest, orange shirt, brown pants, and his eyes were closed. "Who goes there?" he asked. I answered, "My name is Joseph Ehlle. I'm a Pokemon trainer from Crimson Town, and I've come to challenge you for a Boulder Badge." He responded, "I've heard of you! You were the Johto League champion last year!" I said, "That's right!" May said, "It's nice to see you again! I guess you know that I was this year's Kanto League champion." He said, "Yes. You've both done well for yourselves! Okay, I accept your challenge, Joseph!" At that, he snapped his fingers, the ceiling lights came on, and the walls opened up on either side of the room. A floor of rocks and boulders came out from each side of the room and connected together, forming a rocky arena. I exclaimed, "Wow! Impressive! I'll have to do something like this when I open my gym!" Brock said, "You want to be a gym leader, huh? Well, let's just see if you've got what it takes! This will be a 2 on 2 battle, okay?" I answered, "Fine with me!" May stood at the sidelines with Amber, Inferno, Redfur, and Kadabra, who decided to materialize. I stood with Flamefox and Firestorm. Brock took out his first pokeball and shouted, "Geodude, go!" and released the 2 armed rock-type from his pokeball. "Geodude!" it said. I responded, "Vaporeon, go!" and released her from her pokeball. "Geodude, use defense curl!" Brock commanded. I ordered, "Vaporeon, use water gun!" She shot a stream of water at Geodude, who braced himself by blocking the attack with his arms, holding them in front of his face! After Vaporeon's attack, he still floated there, and Brock shouted, "Geodude, use tackle!" Geodude thrust at Vaporeon in a blur and slammed into her, knocking her to the floor! "Vaporeon!" I shouted. Then he shouted, "Geodude, while she's down, use body slam!" As Geodude came down at her, I shouted, "Vaporeon, use bubblebeam!" She turned her head to face the oncoming Geodude and shot out the stream of bubbles from her mouth! The bubbles exploded upon impacting the Geodude, pushing him back, as he tried to protect himself with his arms again! At that, I ordered, "Vaporeon, use tackle!" Vaporeon launched herself from the floor, and slammed into Geodude, crashing him against the wall! He fell to the floor, and I shouted, "Vaporeon, finish it off with hydro pump!" She shot out heavy torrents of water at Geodude, and he did not get up off the floor! Brock said, "Geodude, return!" and recalled his rock type. I shouted, "Great job, Vaporeon!" and she ran to me and leapt onto me and knocked me down, while she licked my face. I said, "Take it easy, girl!" Brock said, "Touching. But we're not through yet!" He took out his next pokeball and shouted, "Go, Onix!" The large, rock-snake materialized from his pokeball. As I petted Vaporeon, I said, "Oh, I have one of those, too!" Then I took out my Onix's pokeball and released him. He materialized and towered over Brock's Onix by several feet! I exclaimed, "How about that! Mine's bigger!" Brock's Onix looked slightly intimidated by mine, but Brock said, "Size isn't everything, Onix! Use your tackle!" Brock's Onix slammed his head horn right into the belly of my Onix, knocking him back, as he roared in pain! My Onix was bigger in size, but Brock's Onix, belonging to a gym leader, was much more experienced! My Onix was knocked to the floor, but stood back up, and I shouted, "Use slam, Onix!" My Onix hurtled his body at Brock's Onix and slammed him to the floor. Brock shouted, "Onix, use strength!" His Onix forced my Onix off of him, hurtling him across the arena and slamming him against the wall. Brock's Onix then stood back up, and Brock ordered, "Onix, use fissure!" His Onix slammed it's large body against the floor, causing a fissure to open up, which raced towards my Onix, who was still lying on the floor! "Onix, get up!" I shouted. I watched as my Onix was engulfed into the fissure! "Onix, no!" I shouted. The area where he fell in stirred up a lot of dirt and dust, so I couldn't see anything on his side of the arena. As Brock's Onix stood tall, Brock said, "Looks like your Onix may have been bigger, but still wasn't experienced enough to beat mine!" Suddenly, we all felt a rumbling, like an earthquake. "What's going on?" I loudly asked. Brock, his Onix, May, and I, and our Pokemon, all looked around the room, wondering what would happen. Suddenly, my Onix burst up through the ground underneath Brock's Onix! He had done a dig attack! Brock's Onix and my Onix were both in the air, and I shouted, "Onix, use one more slam!" My Onix twisted around in mid-air and slammed his tail directly in the chest of Brock's Onix, sending it crashing to the floor and sliding to the wall! My Onix landed with a crash, still standing! Brock's Onix was defeated! Brock recalled his Onix and said, "Congratulations! You won the match!" I shouted, "Way to go, Onix!" and hugged my large rock snake (as well as anyone can hug a large rock snake!) Brock walked over to me and said, "You've trained your Pokemon well. Here is your Boulder Badge! Good job!" I replied, "Thank you!" and took the badge in my hand. My first Kanto League badge! May ran over to me and said, "Great battle, Joe!" and hugged me, and Flamefox leapt into my arms afterwards. I recalled my Onix and May and I walked our Pokemon over to the Pokemon center so I could have Vaporeon and Onix treated. Brock came over shortly after that for his Pokemon to be treated. Once we had our Pokemon back from Nurse Joy, Brock asked us, "So, where are you guys heading now?" I replied, "We were thinking of going to Mount Moon." He said, "That's a nice area. Maybe you'll run into some rare Pokemon, like Clefairy." Then he said, "You 2 are both very strong trainers. My battles with you were something else!" I said, "Well, I'm trying to make my Pokemon as strong as they can be, since I'm planning to open my own gym someday." To that, he replied, "You know, it really isn't my dream to be a gym leader. I've always wanted to be a Pokemon breeder." May said, "That's my dream, too! In fact, we already bred our Vulpixes once!" He said, "That's great! Your Vulpixes look like real champion material. I'm sure their children will be, too!" May said, "Thanks!" I asked, "So, if you want to be a breeder, why do you stay here as gym leader?" He answered, "I have to stay. It's my responsibility to raise my 10 younger brothers and sisters. Our father left us years ago to be a Pokemon trainer, and our mother died years ago." May said, "I'm sorry." Brock knelt down to pet Flamefox, Firestorm, and Amber. It was ironic, because just over a year later, Brock would have Suzy's Vulpix, Flamefox and Amber's son, in his care. May said, "It's too bad you can't come with us! We could both learn about becoming Pokemon breeders." And I said, "Yeah, and you could give me all kinds of tips about being a gym leader!" Then May said, "But family has to come first. You take care of them." Brock said, "Thanks, I will. And hey… if you really do want tips on being a gym leader, you can call me anytime you want. I'd be happy to help you out any way I can!" I said, "Thanks, Brock! I might just do that." Then I said, "Well, we better get going. It was good to meet you." He said, "Good luck in your journey. I hope to achieve your dream of becoming a gym leader someday!" I said, "And I hope you'll be able to become a Pokemon breeder someday!" With that, Nurse Joy told Brock his Pokemon were all healed up, and May and I, and our Pokemon left the Pokemon center, mounted on our riding Pokemon, and left Pewter City. Our destination… Mount Moon!


	55. Chapter 54: A New Friend at Mt Moon

Chapter 54 – A New Friend at Mount Moon

As May and I rode up the route that lead to Mt. Moon, accompanied by our Pokemon friends, Kadabra was up to his usual tricks, making flowers spontaneously appear in May's hair and in her hands. She just laughed, but whenever Kadabra showed himself, I just glared at him. "Kadabra, enough is enough!" I shouted. May replied, "Lighten up, Joe! I don't mind – really!" I just kind of angrily sighed again, when something in the fields ahead caught my eyes – it was pink, and as we got closer, I asked, "Is that a Jigglypuff up ahead?" May looked and said, "I don't think so. It looks more like – a Clefairy!" We couldn't believe our eyes! May exclaimed, "Oh, she's so cute!" I said, "I'm gonna catch her!" May then said, "Please, let me catch her, Joe! When I passed through Kanto last year, I was so distracted and sidetracked with Amber's pregnancy, that I didn't really take the time to look for or catch many Pokemon! And I've always wanted to catch a Clefairy!" I replied, "Okay! She's all yours, May!" She said, "Thanks, Joe!" Then she jumped off Fierymane and ordered, "Redfur, use flamethrower!" The Clefairy looked up and asked, "Clefairy?" Redfur ran at the fairy-like Pokemon, barking, "Grrrr owlithe!" Then he shot out the flamethrower from his mouth, but Clefairy jumped out of the way! She then jumped in front of Redfur and hit him with a double slap, knocking him back, onto the ground. "Redfur, try using bite!" May yelled. The Growlithe got back up and leapt at Clefairy, grabbing her arm with his teeth! Clefairy then pounded Redfur with her free hand, again sending him falling onto the ground! Then Clefairy held up her arms and began waving one finger on each hand back and forth, while chanting, "Clefairy, clefairy, clefairy…" I exclaimed, "May, that's metronome! This could either be really bad or really good!" As Redfur stood back up, shaking himself off, Clefairy was taking in sunlight! May shouted, "She's preparing for a solarbeam! Quick, Redfur, now's your chance! Use your take down attack!" Redfur ran at Clefairy and struck her hard, knocking her to the ground before she could finish taking in sunlight! Then May shouted, "Pokeball, go!" and tossed an empty pokeball at the fallen Clefairy! She was engulfed by the bright light of the pokeball, which then closed up and fell to the ground. It shook back and forth for a few seconds, then stopped. "Yay, we caught a Clefairy!" May exclaimed as her Growlithe leapt into her arms and she hugged him. As she walked over to pick up the pokeball, I said, "That was great, May!" May replied, "Well, I couldn't have done it without Redfur!" Before she got to it, the pokeball levitated into the air, and flew into May's hand! She said, "Thanks, Kadabra!" He materialized for a second, closed his eyes and smiled, then vanished again! Just then, we both heard a voice say, "That was most impressive!" We looked to see a boy, about a year or 2 older than us, with long, dark brown hair, plastic framed glasses, and a laptop computer strapped around his shoulder, in addition to a large backpack. May said, "Thanks! Who are you?" He answered, "My name is Simon." Then he said, "Joseph Ehlle and May Redfield! Wow, it's a pleasure to meet both of you!" May and I looked at each other in astonishment, then back at him, and asked him, "How do you know our names?" He answered, "Are you kidding me? You 2 are celebrities! After all, you each won a League championship apiece!" He opened up his laptop and said, "I can acess both of your battle records right here! I can tell you every Pokemon you used for each battle, their stats, and everything. I have to say, you both did very well for beginner trainers!" I said, "Thank you." May said, "That's a nice laptop you have there." He answered, "Thanks! It's state of the art. And since I modified it, I can do almost anything! It never leaves my side!" He sure wasn't kidding – he showed us our entire battle records at the Indigo Plateau! Afterwards, I asked him, "So, what are you doing here at Mt. Moon." He answered, "Just some research for my uncle, Seymour. He's a Pokemon scientist, and he's studying the Clefairy and a legendary meteor called the Moon Stone, which is believed to have crashed here at Mt. Moon in prehistoric times. He wants to come here, himself, as soon as he can, to find the Moon Stone, but he wanted a preliminary report from me. He has this wild theory that the Clefairy came from outer space. Just between you and me, the guy is a real geek. It's hard to believe we're related!" as he pushed his glasses up with his index finger, and then closed up his computer. May and I just kind of looked at each other and smiled, as Simon had come across as somewhat of a nerd, himself, but we kept our mouths shut. I then said, "But I've heard of Moon Stones, and that they're used to evolve Clefairy into Clefable. If that's the case, then someone must have already found the Moon Stone." Simon answered, "Fragments of it have been found and used throughout the years, but the original meteor has never been found. I'm gonna look around in the caves some more. Care to join me?" We said, "Sure!" The 3 of us and our Pokemon continued ahead, getting closer to the large hill known as Mt. Moon, until we were at it's base, and we entered one of the caves that led inside of it. It got darker as we progressed, and May opened up a pokeball, saying "Come on out, Fierymane!" The flames of her mane and tail lit up the dark cave. Simon took out a pokeball, as well, and said, "We could use your help lighting up the cave, too, Charizard!" The large, orange, dragon-like winged Pokemon materialized! "That is so cool!" I exclaimed. He said, "Thanks! Charizard was my first Pokemon – well, Charmander." May asked, "Do you have any other Pokemon?" He answered, "I have one other with me" and opened up his other pokeball to reveal a Magneton! "I have a few other Pokemon at home, but I'm not really training for League battles anymore. I decided to go into Pokemon research and computer tech, instead. Magneton comes in really handy for recharging the battery on my laptop. And Charizard can fly me anywhere at a moment's notice!" As we continued through the cave, we could see Paras, Zubats, and Sandshrews from the light of Fierymane's and Charizard's flames. Simon said, "You should catch yourself a Zubat! There's a lot of them around here, and they are pretty cool!" I said, "Thanks, but I caught some when I was in Johto." He said, "You can never have too many!"

Soon, we reached a crossroads – the cave went in 3 possible directions. "Great! Now which way?" I loudly asked. Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Redfur, and Inferno just kind of looked around, and Fierymane and Charizard just stood there. Simon said, "It will be dark out soon! We'd better find a way out of here!" May said, "I know!" and released her newly caught Clefairy! She looked up at May and asked, "Clefairy?" May asked, "Clefairy, can you lead us out of these caves?" Clefairy smiled at her and nodded, "Clefairy, Clefairy!" and then ran down the central cave. We all followed her. After a while, we saw light up ahead! We emerged from the cave we were in, into an open chamber. There was a large opening in the ceiling, and the moon shone through – we must have been walking through the caves longer than we thought! In the center of the chamber was a large, sparkling boulder! "That's the Moon Stone!" Simon exclaimed. We all looked in awe – it was beautiful under the moonlight, glowing and sparkling. May's Clefairy ran over to the wall, picked up a smaller moonstone fragment, and placed it by the boulder. It glowed some more. Suddenly, more Clefairy came out of hiding! They each brought small moonstone fragments to the larger boulder, and it glowed and sparkled more and more! Then they all started dancing around the boulder, chanting, "Clefairy, clefairy!" May said, "This is so wonderful! I'll bet we're the first humans to witness this!" Simon replied, "I believe we are! Wait until I tell my uncle!" As the moon dance went on, some of the Clefairy began to glow! Then they evolved into Clefable! "This is amazing!" Simon exclaimed. He set up a camera on his laptop and started filming. "Are you sure that's wise? Maybe the Clefairy and Clefable don't want to be filmed!" He said, "Don't be ridiculous! This is only for research. I'm sure they don't mind!" May's Clefairy ran over to May, and said "Clefairy, clefairy!" May asked her, "Are you having fun, Clefairy?" She nodded, and returned to the moon dance. May watched them as they continued. Simon and I, and our Pokemon, also all watched. It was quite an amazing sight. Then I walked over to May and asked, "Care to dance?" She answered, "I would love to!" and we danced among the Clefairy and Clefable, under the moonlight. May looked even prettier than usual under the light of the moon and the sparkling of the moonstone. As it got later, the Clefairy and Clefable began singing. We all got very drowzy and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, we all awoke, but we were exactly where we had started from! "How did we get here? Kadabra?" I asked loudly. May answered, "I don't think Kadabra had anything to do with it. Look!" Kadabra was asleep on the ground next to me, in a deep sleep. Simon said, "I think the Clefairy and Clefable did this! They also erased the footage I filmed of them on my computer!" I asked, "I wonder why?" May found Clefairy's pokeball next to her, and opened it. Clefairy appeared! May exclaimed, "Clefairy, you're still here!" Then she asked her, "The Clefairy and Clefable that live here don't want to be disturbed, do they?" Clefairy nodded. I said, "I had a feeling. They let us witness their moon dance, but they don't want us to remember how we got there. Still, it was nice of them to let us watch." Simon then said, "Clefairy are a mysterious Pokemon. I guess they want to remain a mystery. Well, my uncle is on his own as far as finding the Moon Stone whenever he decides to come out here." I then said, "I guess we should get going to Cerulean City now!" May looked at Clefairy and said, "I'm sorry, Clefairy. I shouldn't have captured you. Go on now, go back to your friends." Clefairy looked at May, confused, and asked, "Clefairy?" May said, "You're free! Go on!" Clefairy shook her head, and jumped into May's arms. I said, "It looks like she wants to stay with you, May!" May asked Clefairy, "Really? You want to come with me?" Clefairy nodded, and exclaimed, "Clefairy, clefairy!" May hugged Clefairy and said, "Thanks, Clefairy!" With that, I opened Tauros' pokeball and mounted on him, while May mounted on Fierymane. Simon said, "I have to head off, too. Maybe we'll run into each other somewhere else in Kanto!" I said, "I sure hope so!" May said, "Yeah, it was really nice to meet you, Simon! Good luck!" He said, "Thanks! It was nice meeting you guys, too!" Then he got onto Charizard's back, and they flew off. Kadabra came out of his deep sleep and vanished. I asked May, "Think we'll run into him again?" She said, "Something tells me we will." With that, our Pokemon galloped us off in the direction of Cerulean City.


	56. Chapter 55: The 4th Sensational Sister

Chapter 55 – The Fourth Sensational Sister

May and I rode up to Cerulean City and once we arrived in the outskirts of town, we recalled our riding Pokemon, and walked the rest of the way into town, accompanied by our fire foxes, as well as Inferno and Redfur. We headed to the Pokemon Center first, so I could have my Pokemon examined before the battle. As we walked, I asked May, "What's the Cerulean Gym leader like?" May answered, "There are actually three! They call themselves 'The Sensational Sisters', and when they're not battling, they put on water shows at their gym, which is also an aquarium!" I replied, "Water Pokemon, huh? I better use Jolteon for this one!" May said, "Sounds good to me! I used Raichu in my battle against them. I also used Blastoise – after all, the battle ground IS a giant pool!" I exclaimed, "In that case, I'll also use Vaporeon!" We reached the Pokemon Center and walked in to the familiar sight of a Nurse Joy and Chansey standing behind the counter. "Hi there! How can I help you?" Nurse Joy cheerfully asked. "Chansey Chansey!" exclaimed Chansey. I answered, "I'd like to have my Pokemon examined before I battle at the Cerulean Gym, especially my Jolteon and Vaporeon, to make sure they're in top fighting shape!" May said, "And I'd like this Clefairy I recently caught to have a full checkup, along with my other Pokemon!" We put our pokeballs on the counter, and Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Inferno, and Redfur all followed Chansey into the next room, while Nurse Joy took the pokeballs on a tray. A small bouquet of flowers suddenly materialized on the tray! "Oh my…!" Nurse Joy said, a little taken by surprise. I shouted, "Kadabra!" He materialized next to Nurse Joy. "Are these from you? Why, thank you very much, Kadabra!" she said as he followed her into the back room. May said, "Same old Kadabra!" and I just kind of rolled my eyes and smiled. In a short while, our Pokemon, Nurse Joy, and Chansey emerged from the back room, and May and I walked back over to the counter. "Your Pokemon are all in top shape!" Nurse Joy told us. Kadabra vanished again, and Nurse Joy said, "Your Kadabra is quite the gentleman." I replied, "I know." Then she told me, "Well, good luck in your gym battle!" I said, "Thank you!" and we left the building.

We walked through town, through a park, and up to a large building with a dome and a large Seel on top. "This is it – Cerulean Gym!" May exclaimed. I said, "It sure doesn't look like a gym." She said, "I told you, it's also an aquarium!" We went inside and climbed down some stairs. In the hallways were glass panels, through which we could see fish swimming around. Soon, we reached a room with a large swimming pool. There were 3 girls there, one with blonde hair, one with blue hair, and one with red hair, and one girl who looked to be about 9. "Misty, you're too little for a gym battle!" the girl with blonde hair told the 9 year old girl with short orange hair. "It's not fair! I'm one of the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City, too!" she shouted. A girl with blue hair said, "No, you're wrong. We're the Sensational Sisters and you're, like, the runt!" She shouted, "That does it! I'm not taking any more of this! I'll prove to you that I'm just as good as you 3 by taking on the next challenger who walks in the door!" I said, "Um, pardon me…" The three teenage girls and their younger sister all looked at me. I continued, "I'd like to challenge you for a Cascade Badge." Misty jumped up and shouted, "I accept your challenge!" The blonde girl said, "Now wait just a minute, Misty! This is an official gym match! You'd better let one of us handle it until you know what you're doing!" Misty blurted out, "I know what I'm doing, and I'm going to battle him!" The red haired girl said, "Daisy, just let her do it so she'll shut up!" The blonde girl, who I now knew was Daisy, said, "Fine! Go ahead, Misty!" Misty shouted, "Yeah! This will be a 2 on 2 battle, okay?" I replied, "Fine with me!" At that, she leapt onto a floating platform in the pool and shouted, "First up, I choose Goldeen!" and released the big, goldfish-like Pokemon into the water. I felt kind of bad for her as I leapt onto the platform on my side and shouted, "I choose Jolteon!" and released my electric dog from his pokeball. Daisy said, "Uh oh." Flamefox, Firestorm, and Inferno watched from the sidelines with May, Amber, and Redfur. "Goldeen, use horn attack!" Misty commanded. I ordered, "Jolteon, use your agility to evade it!" Goldeen leapt at Jolteon, who stood on one of the floating battle platforms, but he jumped out of the way, onto another platform, effectively evading the attack! I shouted, "Jolteon, use thunderbolt!" The hairs on his body stood out as he launched the electric attack, and Goldeen felt it's effect, doubled by the water! "Goldeen!" Misty shouted. It was over. The attack knocked Goldeen out cold! "Way to show him off, Misty!" Daisy sarcastically shouted. Misty recalled Goldeen to a pokeball and angrily shouted back at her sister, "I'm not through with him yet!" Then she took out a second pokeball and shouted, "Go, Staryu!" The starfish-like Pokemon, with a centered red jewel, materialized on the platform. "Staryu, use rapid spin!" Misty ordered. Staryu flew through the air like a ninja's throwing star, coming directly at Jolteon! "Jolteon, evade it!" I commanded. Jolteon leapt out of the way, onto another platform, but Staryu circled around, coming at him again! "Just keep evading it, Jolteon!" I ordered. He leapt from platform, to poolside, to platform, but Staryu continued spinning relentlessly, circling around and coming at him again and again! "Keep it up, Staryu!" Misty shouted. Jolteon was starting to get tired out, so I decided to try another strategy. "Jolteon, use thunderbolt again!" I shouted. He launched the electric attack at the oncoming Staryu, but with it's rapid spinning, it deflected the attack! "I don't believe it!" I shouted. It span right through the attack and hit Jolteon, hard! He went flying and then crashed to the floor poolside! "Jolteon!" I shouted, and then ran over to him. He was knocked out! Misty shouted, "Yeah! Way to go, Staryu!" One of the other sisters, Violet, said, "Wow! Maybe Misty knows what she's doing after all!" I held Jolteon in my lap and said, "You did good, boy! Now you deserve a rest" and I returned him to his pokeball. Then I took out my second pokeball and shouted, "Vaporeon, go!" and released my Vaporeon into the water. Misty exclaimed, "Ooohhh, a Vaporeon! She's sooo cute! I really hate to see her get beaten, but… a battle's a battle! Staryu, use rapid spin again!" Staryu span around, flying at Vaporeon the way it did at Jolteon, and I ordered, "Vaporeon, jump into the water!" She leapt into the water, evading the attack, and then merged with the water to make herself invisible. "Huh? Where did she go?!?" Misty frantically asked. I ordered, "Vaporeon, use tackle!" Vaporeon, from seemingly out of nowhere, shot up from the water and directly hit Staryu, slamming into it! Staryu crashed to the floor poolside, but stood back up! "Staryu, use water gun!" Misty commanded. Staryu shot a strong stream of water at Vaporeon, hitting her so hard that the impact sent her sliding across the floor, and she hit the wall! "Vaporeon!" I shouted. She stood back up, still willing to battle, and I said, "Good girl! Now use bubblebeam!" She shot a stream of bubbles from her mouth, and each of the bubbles exploded upon impacting Staryu! "Oh no! Staryu, quick, jump into the water!" Misty shouted. Staryu forced it's way out of the bubblebeam and submerged into the pool. I ordered, "Vaporeon, you get into the water, too!" As soon as she leapt in, I shouted, "Now use whirlpool!" Vaporeon swam around quickly, creating a cyclone of water! Soon, Staryu was trapped in the center! "Staryu, get out of there!" Misty shouted. I commanded, "Quick, Vaporeon, while Staryu is trapped, use take down!" Vaporeon shot through the center of the cyclone she had created and slammed into Staryu hard, which sent it flying out of the water funnel and crashing against the wall! "Staryu, no!" Misty shouted, running over to her starfish Pokemon. Staryu just lay there, knocked out! Daisy said, "It looks like the winner is Joe!" Then she called out, "Seel!" A white Seel came from the next room and waddled up to Daisy. "Seel, seel" it said, and it stuck out it's tongue, upon which it had a Cascade Badge. Daisy took it with her index finger and thumb and said to me, "Here you go! Congratulations!" I replied, "Thank you!" My fire foxes, Inferno, Amber, and Redfur all ran up to me and Vaporeon. May also walked over and said, "Good job, Joe!" I said, "Thank you, May!" Misty kneeled on the floor, hugging her Staryu, and Daisy said, "You still have a lot to learn if you want to be one of the Sensational Sisters, Misty!" Violet said, "Yeah, maybe you should just let us do the battling until you're a little older!" Misty recalled Staryu to it's pokeball and ran out of the room, bawling! The third sister, Lily, said, "What a baby!" May said to me, "Poor kid! I'm gonna go talk to her." I said, "Okay. I'll go take Jolteon to the Pokemon Center."

May found Misty sitting on a bench outside, still crying. May said, "Hi!" Misty looked up, wiped away some tears, and answered, "Hi." Then May said to her, "You were doing really good in there for a while!" Misty replied, "Yeah, but not good enough! I'll never amount to my sisters! They always have to show me up!" May said, "I know it's rough! I have a sister, too, and we had a lot of fights growing up. Then we both went on to become Pokemon trainers. Between you and me, she's a lousy trainer. But I wasn't that good when I started out, either, so I've encouraged her on. I just wish your sisters were more supportive of you." Misty said, "It's because they're so much older than me! They were the Sensational Sisters when I was just a baby, and I don't think they liked the idea of a fourth. But someday, I'll show them up! I'll be a strong water Pokemon trainer!" May said, "That's a good attitude! And I know you can do it!" Misty asked, "You… really think so?" May said, "I know so. Like I said, I wasn't that great a trainer when I started out, but Joe and another friend helped me to believe in myself and my Pokemon! That's the key to being a strong Pokemon trainer! I don't know how many times I've told my sister that, but she still hasn't quite grasped what it means. But I know you're off to a good start – you defeated Joe's Jolteon, and that's a very experienced Jolteon that he's had for a long time! I think your Staryu must be very powerful!" Misty said, "It is! I think it's almost ready to evolve into a Starmie! I can't wait! Anyhow, I want to thank you, May! You've been more like a sister to me than my real sisters! I'll always remember what you just told me!" May replied, "You're welcome… and I'm flattered!" Suddenly, a bouquet of wildflowers appeared in Misty's and May's hands. "What the…?" Misty began to ask. May laughed and said, "Joe's Kadabra! He likes to do things like that!" Kadabra materialized for a second, closed his eyes and smiled, then vanished. May and Misty both said, "Thanks, Kadabra!"

When I returned from the Pokemon Center, I saw Misty petting Amber, Redfur, and Inferno. I walked over, accompanied by Vaporeon, Flamefox, and Firestorm. I said, "Hi Misty! That was a great battle! You're a strong gym leader, or dare I say 'Sensational'!" Misty laughed and said, "Thanks! I know I still have a lot to learn if I'm going to be as good as my sisters, but May says I'll do fine!" I replied, "Well, if May said so, then it must be true!" Misty walked up to Vaporeon and said, "I really do like your Vaporeon a lot! She's beautiful!" and she proceeded to pet her smooth skin. "Vaporeon!" shouted Vaporeon. I said, "Thanks! She was a troublesome, mischievous little Eevee when I got her, but she's come a long way!" Misty asked me, "Is your Jolteon okay?" I answered, "Yeah, he's fine. Nurse Joy said to let him rest for a day. He's in his pokeball right now." Then I noticed the bouquets of flowers and said, "I see Kadabra was here!" We all laughed. Misty also petted Flamefox and Firestorm and said, "Your Vulpix and Ninetales are really cute, too!" We stuck around for a little while, letting the rest of our Pokemon out at the park for a little playtime and so that Misty could see them. In the evening, we said goodbye to Misty, and headed to the Pokemon Center for dinner and a good night's sleep, so we could face our next day's challenges well rested.


	57. Chapter 56: Souls of the Machines Part 1

Chapter 56 – The Souls of the Machines

Part One: The Hunted

May and I left Cerulean City the following day, and headed in the direction of Vermillion City. It was a long route. I rode on Tauros' back with Flamefox, May rode on Fierymane with Amber, and Firestorm, Inferno, and Redfur ran alongside us, as usual. Kadabra, of course, was nowhere to be seen, but we knew he was somewhere nearby – he always was. We rode for hours, watching the landscape zip by as our large, quadruped bovine and equine Pokemon galloped us ahead. Finally, while we were in a thicker forest, we took a little break. Tauros and Fierymane grazed in the grass for a while, and our fire Pokemon all played together while May and I sat under a large tree. Suddenly, we heard voices up ahead, and our fire foxes' ears perked up, as did Redfur's and Inferno's. "This will teach you to disobey us! You should never have decided to resist! Now you'll pay!" a man's voice was yelling. May and I ran ahead to see 2 men in black outfits with the letter "R" on their shirts, using some kind of strange looking device on an Arcanine and a Tauros! Whatever it was, it looked like they were in real pain! I shouted, "Hey, stop hurting those Pokemon!" The 2 men turned to us and one said, "This is none of your business! Get out of here!" May shouted, "If Pokemon are being hurt, especially by the likes of you, we make it our business!" The other man said, "Have it your way!" and all of a sudden, I felt like I had been whipped with an electrical cord! I fell back, onto the ground, in pain. I got a better look at the device the Rocket was using, and it looked like a black rod, but as he held it in his hand, he whipped it at us, and we felt like we'd been hit with electric attacks! The other Rocket had one, as well, and both of them were now attacking May and I, and our Pokemon – even Kadabra felt it's effect and fell to the ground. As I felt like I was about to black out, the Arcanine leapt into the air and attacked the Rocket from behind, knocking him out cold! The Tauros did the same to the other one. Suddenly, I felt myself being whisked away on the back of the Arcanine! I kept coming in and out of consciousness, gripping the Arcanine's fur as tightly as I could, while a male voice said, "Hang on, young human, hang on!" He sprinted ahead, but I must have blacked out, because I don't remember anything after that.

When I came to, I was inside a strange old building. Through a large window I could see that the sun was setting outside. I heard a voice, the same voice as earlier, say, "It's okay. You're safe now." I looked up, and lost my balance when I realized that the voice had come from the Arcanine! He was sitting there, overlooking me. "You… you can talk!" I exclaimed. "Yes. We all can" he replied, and out of the shadows stepped a Tauros and a Charizard. "Tauros?" I asked. The Tauros replied, "Not your Tauros, but yes, a Tauros." I shook my head and said, "I must be hallucinating." The Arcanine said, "No, you are quite awake, my young friend." The Charizard said, "We shouldn't have brought them here! It isn't safe." The Arcanine said, "Calm down. We couldn't just leave them to be harmed by Team Rocket on our account. They were only trying to help us." I asked, "But how can you be talking?" The Arcanine replied, "Because our creators gave us speech." I said, "You said 'Your creators'. You're not real Pokemon, are you?" He answered me, "We are real. But we're not biological." I said, "Robotic Pokemon! I've had dealings with your kind before, back in Johto, on my way to Olivine! They attacked me and my Pokemon!" Then it hit me! "May! Where is she? And where are our Pokemon?" I asked. The Arcanine replied, "She's going to be fine. She's resting in the next room, still shaken from Team Rocket's electrical device. And as for your Pokemon – when we were constructed, we had Pokemon storage units built into us. Team Rocket intended to use us to steal Pokemon. However, we used ours to rescue your Pokemon while we rescued you." With that, an opening appeared in the Arcanine's chest which released a bright light, from which Flamefox and Firestorm materialized. Then the Charizard and Tauros did the same thing, releasing my Tauros, Kadabra, and Inferno." The Arcanine said, "Your friend's Pokemon are still inside MechanGolem's storage unit." I said, "Thank goodness! But why did you save us?" He answered, "Because you saved us! No human has ever helped us before." I said, "You sure are different from the robotic Pokemon I encountered in Johto – not to mention you can talk." He replied, "We were built to be much more advanced. Our creators gave us intelligence and speech. In fact, I didn't really intoduce myself - I'm known as MechanArcanine Advanced Prototype Unit 59-001." I said, "That's a long name! I think I'll just call you Marc." The Arcanine looked at me and then grinned. He then said, "Marc? I like that! I've never had a real name before. Or a friend that's human." May soon came walking in, accompanied by Redfur, Amber, and Fierymane, and the robotic Golem. "Joe!" she shouted. "May!" I shouted back, and we ran to each other, meeting in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I said. "I'm glad you're okay, too!" she replied. Then I said, "May, meet Marc." She looked at the Arcanine and said, "Hi. I take it you're also a robotic Pokemon?" He nodded. She said, "MechanGolem here told me about what they are. But I don't understand. When I heard about Team Rocket's attempt to create robotic Pokemon when it was back on the news a year or so ago, they said the operation had been shut down." Marc shook his head and said, "No. That particular faction was shut down, but Team Rocket scientists continued the experiments. Those early robotic Pokemon were just the beginning of Team Rocket's bigger plan! The head of Team Rocket wanted robotic Pokemon that were more advanced, with indestructible, but ultra-realistic outer casings, mass strength, and most importantly, intelligence! He wanted artificial Pokemon that could think for themselves! So, several prototypes were built. They were given very powerful processors to create artificial intelligence, as well as a self-renewing energy source. However, something unforseen happened! In the process, we achieved awareness – sentience! Team Rocket thought that by giving us intelligence, we would be able to rationalize battle strategies on our own. But instead, we began to question the morality of their ways; preying on the weak and taking that which does not belong to them seemed wrongful to us. Seeing that they couldn't control our minds, they decided we should be shut down and reprogrammed. That was when we rebelled. We hadn't come this far just to be shut down! It was quite a magnificent fight! Unfortunately, the scientists had a backup plan – NIDO units. Although they were not complete yet and still lacked outer casings, they had energy shields which prevented us from getting at them. Most of the original prototypes like us were destroyed by them. Only the four of us escaped. Now we are rogue. Agents have been deployed to look for us, and 2 of them almost caught us, using that electrical energy rod meant to short circuit us. So far, they haven't sent any NIDO units after us, which leads me to believe they don't want to risk exposing their creations to anyone until they have definite proof of our whereabouts." The Tauros said, "If it hadn't been for the 2 of you, they might have captured us!" The Charizard said, "I don't think they want to destroy us, they want us intact so they can reprogram us! That might be why they haven't sent the NIDOs after us yet." Marc said, "It doesn't matter. Whatever their plans are for us, we can't let them catch us! Tomorrow, we'll head for deeper forest!" The Charizard asked, "Tomorrow? Why can't we leave now, while it's dark?" Marc answered, "Our human friends here have suffered strong electrical shocks. We can't just leave them unprotected for Team Rocket to find! There's no telling what they'll do to them!" Charizard replied, "I still think this is a bad idea!" and walked away. I said, "Thank you, but we don't want to put you in danger. You can go on. We can handle Team Rocket!" Marc said, "No, we will stay here for tonight. I don't want to risk the lives of my first real human friends." The Golem walked over to me and said, "I remember you. We met in Johto." I replied, "Yeah! You rolled up to me and my Pokemon and breathed sleep powder on us!" He said, "I am very sorry about that. I was nothing more than a mindless automaton at the time. I was just doing what I was programmed to do." I said, "That's okay. But I thought you were confiscated with the other robotic Pokemon?" He answered, "No. I managed to escape during the battle and lay low outside, blending with the rocks. When Team Rocket returned to see what they could salvage, they found only me. Intrigued that I seemed to be showing signs of self preservation, they decided that I was a perfect candidate for their artificial intelligence experiment." I asked, "Do you have a name yet?" He answered, "I am known as MechanGolem Advanced Prototype…" I interrupted, "I get the idea! How about we call you… Mel!" He said, "Very well, then. Mel it is!" May was talking to MechanTauros and MechanCharizard and said, "You guys need names, too! How about we call you Charm, MechanCharizard?" He answered, "You've GOT to be kidding!" May said, "Okay, maybe not. Let me think. How about Maury for you, MechanTauros?" He said, "Okay." MechanCharizard said, "I decided I prefer to be called MechanCharizard." She said, "Okay. We'll leave yours, then." I petted Marc's fur and said, "You feel so real! I would never have known you were robotic underneath if you hadn't told me." He replied, "Yes. Our creators were some of the most brilliant scientific minds in the world. It's a shame they are wasting their talent in such evil ways." Then he looked at me and said, "You should rest. You've had a rough day. We'll stand guard and make sure no harm comes to you." I nodded, and walked over to Flamefox, Firestorm, and my Tauros. I fell asleep by them quite easily. I was exhausted.

I woke up hours later and sat up. Marc was standing over by the window. He looked so noble in the moonlight! I couldn't get over how real they seemed! The ingenuity of science amazed me, but at the same time, I couldn't help but wonder the price of it all. Here were four highly advanced, sentient artificial beings, but what place is there in the world for such creatures? They'd never be accepted by humans, except for those who wished to exploit them. They were so gentle, and each had such a unique personality. My heart sank as I thought about it. I jumped when Marc said, "You're up late!" I walked over to him and stood next to him, looking out the window. I could see now that we were on the second floor of this building. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep" I said to him. "It's a beautiful night out there. Not a cloud in the sky" he said. I asked him, "What do you see out there?" He answered, "The moon, the stars, the trees – nothing more." Then I asked him, "What do you REALLY see out there?" He turned to me and said, "If only you could see what I've seen with your eyes." I just stood there, kind of stunned by his remark. I didn't really understand what he meant by that. I gazed into his eyes and could slightly see a red glow behind his pupils, the only thing that gave away his robotic nature. I didn't say another word after that, but just stood there and petted him a bit, wondering if he got any sensation at all from my hands caressing his fur. I started to feel tired again after a while, and returned to my fire foxes and Tauros. I fell asleep to the sound of their breath and the warmth emanating from their bodies.

Early the next morning, I felt myself being gently nudged awake. It was Marc! "Wake up, my human friend! It's morning!" I sat up and asked, "Is everything okay?" He answered, "Yes, but we have to get moving before Team Rocket finds this place!" MechanCharizard said, "It might be too late! I think we've been found!" We looked out the window to see 2 Team Rocket agents, and 2 robotic skeletons that lacked their outer casings, but looked like when they were completed, they'd be robotic Nidokings. "NIDOs!" Marc said. MechanCharizard said, "I only saw 2 Team Rocket agents and just the 2 NIDOs." I asked, "What should we do now?" Marc answered, "Recall your Pokemon to their pokeballs except your Kadabra. I have a plan!"


	58. Chapter 57: Souls of the Machines Part 2

Chapter 57 – The Souls of the Machines

Part Two: A Better Place for Us

May tightly gripped my hand as we stood near the window and watched the large, dark metallic Nidoking robotic skeletons, which looked even more menacing with their glowing red eyes, sharp teeth, and claws, as they surveyed the immediate area. "I'm scared, Joe!" she said to me. I said, "So am I, May!" Maury walked over to May and said, "Don't worry! I'll protect you from them!" Marc said, "And I'll protect you, Joe!" The sun was just rising over the horizon. I had all of my Pokemon recalled except Kadabra, Flamefox, and Firestorm. All of May's Pokemon were in their pokeballs, as well, except for Amber. I asked Marc, "What do you need Kadabra to do?" He asked me, "How strong is his psychic ability?" I answered, "Well, he's not that experienced yet, but he is pretty strong." He said, "I want you to get on my back and hold on tightly! And May, you will get on Maury's back! My plan is to leap down from the other side, and make a run for it! I want your Kadabra to put up a psychic barrier behind us! That should hold off the NIDOs and the Rockets long enough for us to put some distance between us!" MechanCharizard said, "Why don't we just fight the NIDOs? I'm willing to bet they didn't bring along a shield generator apparatus!" Marc said, "We can't take that chance!" I asked, "What's that?" He answered, "The NIDOs are still incomplete and unable to generate their own energy shielding, so they must have a shield generator apparatus within a few yards in order to generate shields. Without the energy shielding, with their components exposed, they're relatively easy to destroy." I replied, "That's true! When I battled robotic Pokemon skeletons in Johto, Tauros and Scyther just ripped their circuitry right out, while Flamefox and Firestorm melted their circuitry, Jolteon fried them, and Vaporeon short circuited them!" Marc said, "Yes, but these NIDOs are more complex. Even with their circuitry exposed, your Pokemon would have a difficult time ripping out their circuitry. Best leave that to us!" Maury said, "Right! Let's get going!"

MechanCharizard watched near the window where we'd been standing, seeing where the 2 Rockets and NIDOs were. He said, "They're still on this side!" Marc said, "Good! Are you guys ready?" I kind of gulped, looked at May, and said, "I sure hope so!" We were standing at the window on the opposite side. "You ready, Kadabra?" I asked him. He nodded. Marc said, "Okay, everybody, hold on!" He and Maury crashed through the glass window, landing on their feet, two stories down, as May and I held on tightly. Firestorm and Mel also leapt out as Marc and Maury galloped us ahead quickly and MechanCharizard flew above us! "Hey!" one of the Rocket agents shouted, and they and the NIDOs gave chase! The Nidos looked terrifyingly menacing now! As we ran ahead, they continued to chase us, and I shouted, "Kadabra, do it now!" Kadabra materialized, waving his arms! The 2 Rockets slammed into the psychic wall, and were knocked out cold, and the NIDOs actually exploded upon impact! "I guess they didn't have any shielding! MechanCharizard was right!" Marc exclaimed as he ran me ahead. "Have I ever been wrong?" MechanCharizard said from up above.

I continued to ride on Marc's back with Flamefox while May rode on Maury with Amber, while Firestorm ran alongside us, Mel rolled ahead, and MechanCharizard flew above us, keeping lookout. I asked Marc, "So what will you do when you get where you're going?" He answered, "Live out our days in solitude." I said, "But that sounds so lonely." He nodded and said, "Ours is a lonely existence." I felt so badly for them. I wished I could take them home with me, but I knew that was impossible. Sooner or later, they'd be discovered. Meanwhile, while May rode on Maury, he asked her, "Are you holding out okay back there?" She answered, "Yes, thanks! I always wondered what it would be like to ride a Tauros, seeing Joe riding on his all the time!" He grinned and said, "I'm glad you're having fun." May then said, "MechanCarizard actually seemed scared back at that old warehouse." He replied, "With intelligence comes fear. Only the ignorant are never afraid." She asked him, "Are you ever afraid?" He answered, "Sometimes." She said, "Me, too." He said to her, "A little fear is healthy. But right now, there's nothing to fear. I won't let any harm come to you." She hugged him and said, "Thanks!"

Much later, MechanCharizard flew down and said, "MechanArcanine, there's a problem." Marc said, "You can call me Marc, you know. Now, what is it?" MechanCharizard replied, "There is activity in the woods ahead." Marc asked, "Is it Team Rocket?" He answered, "I'm not sure, but it's certainly likely. I recommend going around them." Marc nodded and said, "I agree. We'll head east and circle wide around them." So, we veered left, continuing in deep cover, through the woods.

Everything seemed to be fine, until a few hours later. Suddenly, we were knocked over! I fell a few feet away, holding on tightly to Flamefox. "Marc!" I shouted. May and Amber had been knocked off Maury, and I heard her shout his name out, as well! Then, we looked up and saw our attackers – NIDOs! Big, ugly, scary, and too close for comfort! The large mechanical, skeletal robots, with no outer casings, loomed over us, eyes glowing bright red and sharp teeth grinning evily. Maury shouted, "May!" and ran at the NIDO, slamming it in the side and knocking it over. He ripped out some of it's circuitry with his horns. Meanwhile, Mel rolled at the other NIDO, crashing into it, causing it to sizzle and explode in the side, before it fell over. Then 2 more NIDOs appeared, and 2 more after them! MechanCharizard flew down at one, pinning it to the ground, and launching a flamethrower attack in it's face, which melted it's circuitry, while Marc launched flames at another one, burning a hole straight through it's chest, after which it fell over. "Activate their protective shields!" I heard a voice say. Suddenly, 4 more NIDOs appeared. Maury and Mel attacked 2 of them, but they bounced off some kind of energy bubble that surrounded each NIDO. Marc and MechanCharizard launched flames at the other 2, but the flames were also deflected off the energy shields. "So, you thought you could get away from us! There's no escaping from your creators!" the voice shouted. Out walked a Team Rocket scientist, accompanied by about 20 Team Rocket agents in black shirts, donning their trademark red "R", along with several more NIDOs. I pulled out a pokeball, and was ready to release my Jolteon, but Marc looked at me and shook his head. I lowered my arm. Marc said to the scientist, "You cannot control us! You may have created us and given us awareness, but we are not yours to exploit!" The scientist said, "We only gave you intelligence – super intelligence! The awareness part was just an unexpected side effect. But with proper reprogramming, we can erase that and reconfigure you to serve us!" Marc shouted, "Never!" The NIDOs moved in, and the scientist said, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" I noticed that one of the Rocket agents had a large apparatus in front of him. "Flamefox, that's the shield generator!" I whispered to my Vulpix. "Vulpix!" he replied. I didn't want to send my Vulpix into the danger zone, and then I realized that Kadabra was around somewhere. I shouted, "Kadabra, psychic!" He materialized and shot a beam of psychic energy at the apparatus, and it exploded, knocking back the Rocket who was operating it! "Their shielding is down, Marc! Attack them now!" I shouted. Marc, Maury, Mel, and MechanCharizard began to attack and destroy NIDOs, but they were hopelessly outnumbered! Still, they held their ground, destroying one after another! However, more NIDOs emerged from the woods. I heard the scientist yell, "Quickly, while they're distracted, get the backup shield apparatus!" I said, "Kadabra, you know what to do!" The scientist shot a glance at me and said, "I've had just about enough of this!" and pulled out a black rod similar to the one that the Rockets we encountered yesterday had, and he aimed it towards Kadabra. "Kadabra, watch out!" I shouted. There was a burst of energy that spread out like a ripple on a pond! Kadabra acted like he'd been smacked in the face, hard, and he fell to the ground, knocked out cold! I ran over to him and picked him up. "What did you do to him?" I angrily asked. He replied, "Nothing that will do any permanent damage. After all, the boss prefers tha Pokemon be captured alive! It's just a simple device that takes down psychic Pokemon – one of my little inventions." The shielding around the NIDOs was soon reactivated, and our robotic Pokemon allies were no longer able to fend them off! The NIDOs overpowered them, and held them to the ground. "No!" I shouted. I tried to run over to Marc, but a NIDO came up behind me, and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Let me go!" I shouted, attempting to loosen the powerful grip, but to no avail. Another one grabbed May by the shoulders, while another captured our Pokemon with the storage until built into it's chest, and it shot an evil grin our way, then walked our way and took the rest of our pokeballs from our belts. "I said we could do this the easy way or the hard way!" the scientist shouted. One of the Rockets brought him a black box. "What's in there?" May angrily asked. He pulled out another rod, with a long needle on the end of it, almost like a giant syringe. "All I need to do is prick each of the rogue robotic Pokemon's circuitry with this little device and they will be disabled for reprogramming!" May shouted, "You can't do this! They're aware, they're conscious!" He ignored her and walked up to Marc, who was being subdued by 2 NIDOs. He said, "You! You I've been wanting to catch from the start! It was you who instigated this rebellion! Because of you, instead of being able to reprogram the other prototypes, we had to destroy them in self defense! But you I don't want to destroy! You show great promise and leadership skills! When I'm through with you, you'll be a great assett to Team Rocket!" Marc replied, "Not if I can help it!" and breathed fire at the scientist, causing him to jump back. The NIDOs whacked him in the face, causing him to lower his head to the ground, as if in pain. I wondered if he could feel pain. The scientist angrily shouted, "You will bow down before me and worship me as your creator! You will do everything you are told!" Mel shouted, "No!" and managed to break free from the NIDO's grip! He quickly rolled at the shield generator apparatus and crushed it, causing it to explode underneath him, as the Rocket agent who was operating it fell backwards! The scientist shouted, "No!" With the NIDOs shields down, Marc forced himself up, pushing against them, and shot flames at them, melting their circuitry. The scientists and agents looked stunned as our 4 robotic Pokemon friends began to fight with the NIDOs. May and I were still tightly gripped by the NIDOs, but they were forced to release us and join in the fight! May ran over to the scientist, and kicked the device out of his hands, saying, "I'll take that!" She took the needle-like device and jabbed it into the arm of the NIDO that captured our Pokemon. It immediately collapsed! "How do we get it to release our Pokemon?" May asked me. I answered, "I have no idea!" MechanCharizard flew down and crushed the large robot's head with his foot, and the chest opened, releasing all of our Pokemon! "Thanks, MechanCharizard!" May shouted. He nodded as he flew off to battle more NIDOs, and I ordered my Pokemon to help by teaming up on NIDOs. All the fire Pokemon aimed attacks at one NIDO, causing it to burst into flames. Jolteon thunderbolted Team Rocket agents, knocking them out, while Mel rolled around a breathed out sleep powder, putting the agents to sleep! When it was over, the NIDOs had finally all been defeated, the Rockets had been knocked out, and the scientist knelt there in the grass, looking around in disgust. Marc, Mel, Maury, and MechanCharizard walked up to him. Marc said, "As I told you, you cannot control us!" The scientist knelt there and laughed. "You fools! Do you really think it's over? They'll keep looking for you! You may have won today, but you can't hide from us forever! You will have no choice but to serve us in the end!" Mel said, "That's enough!" and blew some sleep powder on him! He fell over, into a deep sleep. Marc looked down and said, "He's right. We can't hide from them forever. There is no place for us to go." Maury said, "Then there is no hope for our survival." I said, "I refuse to believe that! There must be somewhere you can go, someplace that's so well hidden, no one could ever find you!" Marc said, "I'm afraid we're destined to live our lives on the run. Unless some kind of miracle occurs." May said to me, "Joe, I think I have an idea." I asked her, "What is it?" She said, "Ho-oh! I know it's a lot to ask, and that you're only supposed to contact her if your life is in danger, but she's ancient and legendary. She might know of a place to safely harbor them!" I nodded and said, "It's worth a try!" I pulled the Rainbow Feather out of my backpack and ran it between my thumb and index finger 3 times. A rainbow appeared in the sky above us, and Ho-oh flew down, flapping her large, colorful wings, as she landed on her bluish-gray feet. "Hello Joseph, May" she said. I said, "Hi. Listen, I know that I'm not supposed to summon you unless it's a life or death situation, but I need your help." She replied, "But it is a life or death situation for your 4 friends here. They are being sought after to be destroyed for achieving the gift of sentience." I said, "Yes. I wanted to ask you if you could help them find shelter – some place where they can live out their lives peacefully, no longer on the run!" Ho-oh said, "Sage Li told you that the Rainbow Feather is a gift, and to use it wisely. You are a very selfless person, using your special gift to help those in need. Of course I will honor your request!" She then let out a loud call, unlike anything I've heard before. Out of nowhere, Suicune came running towards us and stopped near Marc. "Suicune!" I exclaimed. He answered, "Yes. Ho-oh has summoned me here to lead your friends to safety. I know of many places that are unknown and untouched by humans, ideal places of peace, majesty, and perfect beauty." He then turned to Marc, Maury, Mel, and MechanCharizard and said, "I will take you to one of these such places. You will not be disturbed and may stay for as long as you wish." Marc nodded and said, "We thank you." Then Marc turned to me and said, "I guess this is goodbye." I replied, "Yeah. Guess so. I'm really going to miss you, Marc!" He said, "We will never forget your kindness and friendship. And someday, somehow, if it is ever possible, we will find a way to repay you." I ran up to Marc and hugged him as tears rolled down my face. May did the same with Maury. After we said goodbye to them, Mel, and MechanCharizard, they followed Suicune and vanished into a haze! I asked Ho-oh, "Where exactly is he taking them?" She answered, "To a beautiful place, untouched and unmarred by mankind. A paradise that no one would ever find on their own – not without help from I or Suicune." I asked her, "Will we ever see them again?" She replied, "I cannot answer that question. But I can tell you this. Even though they are artificial beings, in achieving sentience, they achieved souls. And your soul is connected to theirs now. Souls that are connected are more likely to cross paths again. That is the bond of true friendship." With that, she flew off, vanishing into the sky. May asked me, "Are you alright?" I wiped away the last of my tears and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm really going to miss those guys, though!" She said, "Yeah, me too" as she sniffled a bit. Then she said, "But right now, we have to tie up these Team Rocket agents while they're unconscious and call Officer Jenny to pick them up!" I answered, "Right!" So, with help from our Pokemon, we rounded up all the Rockets and tied them up with rope until Officer Jenny arrived with a convoy of police helicopters to take them into custody. We made sure we were long gone before she arrived, having had called her anonymously. I'm sure she wondered what had transpired there, but I'm sure if we'd told her, she'd never have believed us, anyway! We decided it best to continue en route to Vermillion City.

"Souls of the Machines" epilogue

Suicune led Marc, Maury, Mel, and MechanCharizard through the haze, to a mysterious but beautiful place. "You will all be safe from Team Rocket when we reach our destination. You can all live out your lives in peace." Marc and the others stopped, and Marc looked down. "What is it?" Suicune asked him. Marc looked at the ground and asked, "But do we really deserve this paradise? After all, we four were created by evil people to commit evil acts. Why should we be rewarded?" Suicune answered, "Yes, you were created by evil people to do their bidding for them, but you became conscious, and realized the ignorance of their ways. Instead of using your power to help them, you turned from their ways and chose to do good. Then you helped save the lives of Joseph and May, and their Pokemon. Joseph and May are important to Ho-oh and myself. You value and protect life. That deserves a reward." Marc said, "Yes, but they're still out there, on their own, and it's a dangerous world. I only wish we could be there with them, do more for them. Joseph is such a nice kid. I wish I could walk by his side and protect him" Maury interjected, "And May is such a sweet girl. I wish I could be there to see to her protection, as well." Suicune said, "They can take care of themselves. Besides, they can't go through life shielded from the world - they need to learn to handle difficult situations on their own. And from what I've seen of them, they are pretty good at that!" MechanCharizard asked, "You've watched them then." Suicune replied, "I roam the world freely, but remain hidden, among the shadows. On occasion, I have seen Joseph and May during their travels, but I have only observed them. It is not my place to intervene. Unless, someday..." He looked down. "What is it?" Mel asked him. Suicune said, "Someday, in the future, if I can ever redeem myself in his eyes." Tears seemed to form from his eyes. He continued, "I just don't ever feel I can face Joseph. Not after what I did to him. Even just seeing him for a few minutes, when I came to escort you, was difficult." Marc asked him, "Why?" Suicune answered, "Because back in Johto, Team Rocket captured me and forced me to wear a mind control device. They forced me to attack Ho-oh, and then attack all of Joseph's Pokemon with powerful hyper beams. Joseph, resourceful human that he is, noticed the mind control device on my head, and risked his life to force it off. Once he removed it, I just ran off. But I've lived with the terrible nightmare of that day ever since. I could have easily killed all of his Pokemon, and I couldn't stop myself! I tried so hard, but I just couldn't fight it! I wasn't strong enough to resist!" Marc walked over to him, and put his front paw on his shoulder. "You must stop blaming yourself. Team Rocket was controlling you! You had no choice. I'm sure Joseph knows this, and doesn't hold you accountable for your actions then." He looked up and said, "Yes, he is a very forgiving young human. But it's not an easy thing for me to live with. That's why I have vowed that if Joseph and May are ever in a hopeless situation, and there is no way humanly possible out of it for them, I will be there to help them out of it! Then, and only then, can I redeem myself!" Marc said, "I understand. And we, too, will accompany you." Maury said, "Yes, we don't want to see our human friends in grave danger." MechanCharizard said, "You're not leaving me out of this! Count me in, too!" Mel said, "Then it's settled. Should Joseph and May ever find themselves in a hopeless situation, we will all go there, together, to help them!" With that, Suicune led them the rest of the way, to a very well hidden sanctuary, a paradise containing wonders unlike anything man has ever seen. Here, they would stay, contemplate, and wait, until the day came that they were needed.


	59. Chapter 58: Fierymane's Big Day

Chapter 58 – Fierymane's Big Day

After our experience battling Team Rocket and their NIDOs, May and I looked forward to some much needed rest. We spent one more night in the woods before heading off to Vermillion the next day. May looked beautiful by the light of the fire. Flamefox and Amber were curled up asleep, next to each other, as were Firestorm and Inferno. Redfur slept by May's side, and Clefairy stood at May's side as she cooked some canned stew over the fire. Tauros and Fierymane grazed in nearby fields, Vaporeon swam around in a nearby pond, Jolteon lay on the ground, asleep, and Scyther and Kadabra kept guard over us, up in the trees. "So where do you think Suicune led them?" I asked May, in regards to our 4 MechanPokemon friends. May answered, "I don't know. But I'm sure they're safe." I then said, "I just wish Suicune had stuck around longer. I never really had a chance to talk to him after the incident with Ho-oh, back at the Tin Tower. I just wanted him to know there are no hard feelings." May said, "I'm sure he knows." I said, "The funny thing is, while he was here, I could briefly feel his presence, and I swear I've felt it before, at times, during our journey." May replied, "Maybe he's following you! Maybe he feels he owes you a debt for saving him from Team Rocket." I laughed and said, "Oh yeah, right, a legendary Pokemon wanting to repay a debt to a Pokemon trainer? I'm sure he has more important things on his mind." She asked, "Like what?" I just blinked, and replied, "I have no idea. What does a legendary Pokemon think about?" May and I both looked at each other and we were both speechless. Finally, changing the subject, she asked me, "So, what are your plans for the Kanto League?" I answered her, "Well, next I'll battle Lt. Surge in Vermillion. After that, we'll head for Celadon City and battle Erika, then Saffron City to battle Sabrina…" May interrupted, "Hold it! You're going to battle Sabrina?" I answered, "Yeah… well, when we reach Saffron, anyway." She said, "If I were you, I'd avoid Sabrina. When I went through Kanto last year, I steered clear of her gym. I've heard some pretty strange stories about her. She's a very powerful psychic, but has some kind of split personality. And I've heard that she turns any trainers that lose to her into dolls." I laughed and asked, "You can't be serious?" She answered, very seriously, "There are plenty of other gyms in Kanto. Please reconsider battling Sabrina, Joe." I replied, "Well, I'll think about it, but for now, I still intend to battle her when we reach Saffron City." May just sighed. I continued, "And one day, I'll head back to Viridian City and battle that Giovanni guy!" May said, "Be careful! He's very tough! I almost didn't defeat him." I replied, "Thanks, but that's still far off. Next up is Lt. Surge. What do you think? Onix?" She replied, "Yeah, and maybe Jolteon, too, since he's also electric." I asked, "How about Kadabra?" She answered, "I don't know – he's never been in a gym battle before. Do you think he's ready?" I said, "I think so. Well, I'll make my final decision when we get there." We then ate by the campfire, and once it got really dark, we rolled out our sleeping bags to fall asleep under the moon and stars. Flamefox returned to me to sleep curled up on my chest, and Amber did the same with May.

The next morning, after breakfast, we mounted up on our riding Pokemon and headed out. Vermillion was only a few hours away. Our Pokemon galloped us ahead quickly, and I just enjoyed the feeling of the wind in my face as the landscape zipped past us. Flamefox sat in my lap, Amber sat in May's lap, and our other Pokemon ran alongside us, or flew above us – Kadabra, of course, was nowhere to be seen.

Once we reached the outskirts of Vermillion City, we saw an older man fishing from a wooden bridge up ahead that we would have to cross over. He noticed us and shouted, "Hey there!" We slowed down. "Wow, you're Joseph Ehlle and May Redfield! This is a great honor!" May and I looked at each other, then back at him, and asked him, "How do you know our names?" He answered, "You two are celebrities. After all, you're both Pokemon League champions!" May said, "Thank you! We're flattered that you remember us!" Then she asked him, "Catch anything yet?" He answered, "Nope, not a thing all day! I was really hoping to catch a Starmie. But about all this old rod seems to catch is Magikarp." Then he looked at Fierymane and said, "This is a fine Rapidash you have here! She looks like you've raised her well!" May replied, "Thank you!" and Fierymane blushed a bit. Then he said, "Say, I have a great idea! I'm a member of the Vermillion City Pokemon Fan Club, and we're having a meeting tonight. Why don't you two come as my guests? I'm sure they'd love to meet 2 Pokemon League champions – and the club president's favorite Pokemon is Rapidash!" I replied, "Well, we were on our way to Vermillion City, anyway, so why not?" May said, "Yeah, sounds like fun!" So, we recalled our riding Pokemon and walked with the man to Vermillion City, accompanied by Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Redfur, Inferno, and Kadabra, who materialized and dematerialized at will, making more bouquets of wild flowers appear in May's hands. The man seemed confused, but I just told him, "Kadabra's always like that."

That evening, the old fisherman led us to a quaint old building with 2 huge Arcanine statues guarding the door on either side, and a big Aerodactyl statue above the door, behind a sign that read "Vermillion City Pokemon Fan Club". The fisherman said, "This is it. I can't wait for you to meet our president!" We entered the double doors and walked down a hallway that led to a large room, accompanied only by our 3 fire foxes, Redfur, Inferno, Clefairy, and the ever-elusive Kadabra. Inside the room was a large table, with a Rapidash statue in the center. There were people of all ages sitting around the table, with various Pokemon, and against the wall, overlooking the table, was a couch, and a man with a black hat, tie, and sport coat sat there. The fisherman said, "That is our president!" Everyone was looking at us, and talking among themselves. The president stood up and said, "Why, hello, Rodney. So, who are your guests here?" He replied, "Everyone, I'd like for you to meet Joseph Ehlle, the Johto League champion from 2 years ago, and May Redfield, last year's Kanto League champion, along with their Pokemon – Flamefox, Firestorm, Inferno, Redfur, Clefairy, and… uh… well, Kadabra is here, somewhere." The people all laughed as Kadabra materialized just above the fisherman's head, making his hat levitate in the air. The president sat back down and banged his gavel on the table a couple times to get everyone's attention, then said, "Well, this is truly an honor! Welcome to the Vermillion City Pokemon Fan Club! So, what other Pokemon have you brought with on your journey?" I released Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Scyther, and the room bustled with excitement. People walked up to meet our Pokemon, and Kadabra did magic tricks in the air with his psychic abilities, including making flowers appear in front of the ladies. Finally, May and I released our riding Pokemon, Tauros and Fierymane! The president stood back up and exclaimed, "A Rapidash!" He walked over to Fierymane and said, "Now this is a great example of a fine Pokemon! Look at the perfect beauty, the regal elegance, the flowing, flaming mane and tail!" The fisherman rolled his eyes and said quietly to us, "You got him started! This could go on for hours!" The president then said, "Miss Redfield, please, bring your majestic fire horse to the front of the room!" May and Fierymane followed the president to the head of the table, so everyone could see her Rapidash. After rambling on a while longer about the perfect beauty of Rapidash, which put half the room to sleep, the president said, "Miss Redfield, you've made my day! Never before have I seen a finer Rapidash! It gives me great pleasure to nominate you vice president of the Vermillion City Pokemon Fan Club! Do you accept?" My jaw dropped, and May just looked stunned. She finally said, "Well, I thank you for this great honor, but I can't really stay here. I'm accompanying Joe on his Kanto journey." The president said, "Oh, but you must! You obviously show great promise raising and caring for Pokemon, and you have a League championship under your belt! Please reconsider!" May simply said, "I'll think about it." The president said, "Fair enough. Meanwhile, we're having a dinner party after the meeting. Please stay for that." She said, "Okay, we will."

The dinner party was great. They had excellent food for the guests and their Pokemon, and Fierymane was treated like the guest of honor! She was allowed to eat at the head of the table, fed the finest oats and grains, given a couple rare candies for dessert, and after that, she was given a full back massage and brushing by some fire Pokemon experts. She was having a blast, and whinnied in contentment. She sure seemed to be living it up! I sat next to May and asked her, "You're not seriously considering staying, are you?" She answered, "Of course not! But, I don't want to offend them. And, Fierymane is being treated like royalty! I want to at least let her have tonight, before I let them down." I said, "Okay. I'd hate to spoil Fierymane's fun."

That night, we stayed at the Dune Star Hotel and Resort, all expenses paid by the president of the fan club! May commented to me, "This will sure make it harder to tell them no" as she sat up in her bed, with Amber, Redfur, Inferno, and Clefairy, watching TV. I replied, "No doubt" as I dialed up room service from my bed, where I sat with Flamefox and Firestorm. May said, "You just ate!" I answered, "I know, but we don't get to stay at a hotel like this very often. As long as we're here, and it's being paid for, we might as well enjoy it!" May agreed, and oredered something, as well, and we watched some movies on cable with our Pokemon. Rapidash, still being given the star treatment, had her own room next to ours, where she had her own bed, and people waiting on her!

The next morning, after a great breakfast, we left the hotel and headed for the park. The fisherman was there, and saw us. He said to May, "I know our president got a bit carried away yesterday, but he just loves Rapidash! Please don't feel pressured into staying here, though. I know you need to follow your own path, and the president will get over it." May said, "Thanks" as she petted Fierymane. The president came running over to the park and said, "Oh, good. I was just looking for you, Miss Redfield! Have you made a decision yet?" May started to answer, "Mr. President, I'm greatly honored that you want me to be your vice president, and I greatly appreciate all that you've done for us and Fierymane, but I…" Suddenly, we heard shouting. "Fire! There's a fire!" The president, the fisherman, May, and I, along with the fire foxes, Inferno, Redfur, and Fierymane all went running to see. A local restaurant was up in flames. The owner was shouting, "My son is trapped on the top floor!" We could see him standing at the window. "The fire trucks are coming, but I don't think they'll get here fast enough!" I shouted, "Go, Vaporeon!" and released her from her pokeball. "Use water gun!" She began to shoot a stream of water into the building, attempting to suppress the flames. May said, "It's too much for her! She can't put it out by herself!" All of a sudden, Fierymane went running! "Fierymane, no!" May shouted. She didn't listen – the fire horse continued running, inside the burning building! I shouted, "Vaporeon, be careful not to hit Fierymane with your attack!" The boy vanished from the window. We all waited. Suddenly, the second floor gave in and there was a loud crash! "Fierymane!" May shouted. The restaurant owner yelled out his son's name. Then, out from the flames, Fierymane came galloping towards us, with the boy on her back! The father ran to his son, and May ran to Fierymane! He hugged his son, and thanked May and Fierymane, and May hugged Fierymane. Fierymane licked May and the boy. The fire trucks finally came and managed to put the fire out. Although the second floor caved in, the building would still be salvageable, and the restaurant would be reopened in a month or so. The president said, "That was an excellent job, Miss Redfield and Fierymane! You 2 make a great team!" May then said, "Mr. President, I want to finish what I started to say before. I'm honored by your offer, but I just can't stay here. I have to follow my own path." He said, "I understand. Well, the town owes the you and your Rapidash a debt of gratitude. And I would like to name you and Joe honorary members of the Vermillion City Pokemon Fan Club." We both said, "Thank you!" Fierymane whinnied with excitement.

That evening, we were all invited to a hero's dinner for May and Fierymane. It was as great a dinner as the previous night, and we really enjoyed ourselves. Fierymane was once again given the star treatment! We spent one more night at the Dune Star Hotel, before heading further into town the next day, looking for the Vermillion City Pokemon Center, so that I could get my Onix before my battle at Vermillion City Gym.


	60. Chapter 59: Pokemon Power Surge!

Chapter 59 – Pokemon Power Surge!

We reached the middle of Vermillion City by late morning, and found the Pokemon Center. I took the opportunity to call Professor Oak on the video phone while Nurse Joy and Chansey gave my Pokemon a checkup before our battle with Lt. Surge. I also had Scyther's pokeball with me so that I could swap for Onix. It was always a difficult decision, trying to figure out which Pokemon to swap, but I knew that Scyther, being a bug type, didn't have much chance against Lt. Surge's electric Pokemon. Of course, neither would Vaporeon, but since she'd been with me almost from day one, I always figured she'd be heartbroken if I ever swapped her out. Anyway, I dialed up Professor Oak's number, and soon his image appeared on the moniter before me. "Hello, Joseph and May. It's good to hear from you!" May said, "Hi, Professor Oak" and I said, "Hi, Professor. I was just calling to let you know we're in Vermillion City and I'll be battling for my third Kanto League badge soon!" He said, "Vermillion City… that's right, I heard about what Fierymane did, saving that restaurant owner's son! Well done, May!" She blushed a little and said, "Thanks, Professor, but Fierymane deserves all the credit. She rushed into that burning building without my even asking her to." He replied, "Still, you are her trainer, which means she learned the importance of self sacrifice from you." She again said, "Thanks." Then he asked us, "By the way. By any chance, did the two of you run into any of that Team Rocket activity in the woods near Vermillion City?" May and I looked at each other, and then I asked him, "What Team Rocket activity?" He answered, "Apparently, they were once again attempting to use robotic Pokemon for some major plot. But something must have gone wrong. The Vermillion City Officer Jenny received an anonymous tip and when she went to investigate, she found a lot of Team Rocket agents and one of their top scientists tied up, and there were destroyed robotic Pokemon parts everywhere!" I wasn't sure it was wise to tell Professor Oak all that we knew about Team Rocket's NIDOs and our 4 MechanPokemon allies, especially over an open phone line, so I just replied, "No, we can't help you there, Professor." He said, "Well, you were probably better off. A Team Rocket operation that huge is something that two young trainers like yourselves shouldn't tangle with, anyway." May started to giggle at that remark, but quickly covered her mouth! If only Professor Oak knew that it was, in fact, us who stopped Team Rocket's evil plans. He continued, "Anyway, I'm glad you called. I have a favor I need to ask of the two of you." I asked, "What is it, Professor?" He answered, "Professor Spencer Hale, one of my top students, is staying at Bill's house, just north of Cerulean City. He's an expert on so-called 'legendary' Pokemon, and there have been some leads in Kanto about an ancient, enigmatic race of Pokemon known simply as 'Unown'. Another Pokemon researcher, Professor Maple, has an item that might help Professor Hale in his research. However, Professor Maple refuses to send it to Bill's house via parcel, because the item is rare and valuable. He'd prefer it to be hand delivered by someone we can trust. Your names immediately came to my mind". I replied, "Gee, thanks, Professor! We're flattered. What is this item you want us to deliver?" He answered us, "I'd rather not say over the phone. Professor Maple will tell you what it is when you get there. That is… if you're willing to do this." I looked at May, and she nodded, and I said to him, "Of course we'll do it, Professor!" May said, "Yeah, we'd do anything for you after all you've done for us! Besides, I can't wait to meet Professor Hale!" I then interjected, "But before we do that, I'd like to battle Lt. Surge. Professor, could I send you my Scyther for my Onix?" He answered me, "Yes, of course." I put Scyther's pokeball down on the transport pad and said, "Thanks for everything, Scyther. Don't worry – you'll be back in my party soon enough!" With that, his pokeball vanished, and Onix's pokeball materialized. Professor Oak said, "Received on this end!" I replied, "Same here! Thanks again, Professor." He said, "You're welcome. Good luck in your battle. As soon as you're ready to go to Bill's house, call me back." I replied, "Will do!" and the screen went blank. Just then, Nurse Joy paged me to the counter. We walked over. Flamefox and Firestorm walked over to me and Chansey had all of my pokeballs. "Your Pokemon are ready for battle" Nurse Joy told me. She added, "And your Kadabra is quite the gentleman" as she held a small bouquet of wildflowers in her hand, and he briefly materialized. "Thank you" I replied. With that, May and I, and our Pokemon, left the building and headed for the Vermillion City Gym. May said, "I should warn you about Lt. Surge. He likes to constantly call his challengers 'baby'. It's really obnoxious after a while, but don't let him get to you. His Raichu is powerful, but he evolved it right away, so it lacks the agility it can only learn as Pikachu – that's your biggest advantage!" I said, "Wow, thanks, May!" She said, "No problem, Joe!"

May and I walked up to a large building, with lightning bolt designs all over the front, and the sign read "Vermillion City Gym". "This is it" May said. Two large doors opened up and we walked inside, accompanied by the fire foxes, Redfur, Inferno, and the invisible Kadabra. Two tough-looking young teenagers stood in front of us – a girl with red hair, a headband, a red tank top, dog tags, and camoflauge pants, and a guy with short black hair, who wore an earing, a leather jacket without a shirt, and he also had camoflauge pants. I said, "I'm here to challenge Lt. Surge, the Vermillion City Gym leader!" The guy turned around and said, "Hey boss! Looks like you got another victim!" I heard a tough guy voice reply, "Let's see!" Out of the shadows stepped a large man with yellow, spiked hair, dressed in a military jacket and pants, but no shirt, and he wore dog tags around his neck, and had gloves on his hands. He said, "Welcome to Vermillion Gym!" Then he looked at May and said, "I remember you! You won a Thunder Badge from me last year! And you were also last year's Kanto League champ!" She said, "That's right." Then he looked at me and said, "And you! You were the Johto League champ 2 years ago." I also said, "That's right!" He said, "I usually call anyone who challenges me 'baby' but you're no baby. That is… unless you lose!" I just said, "I'm ready to battle whenever you are." We entered the arena. The inside of the gym was really quite ordinary – just 4 walls and the battlefield outlines painted onto the floor. The walls were also decorated with large lightning bolts and pokeballs. This guy definitely had a thing for lightning! The bright lights of the gym turned on, and the guy who we saw when we entered came over the loudspeaker – he was the announcer. He said, "The challenger, Joseph Ehlle from Crimson Town will now battle the gym leader, Lt. Surge! This will be a 3 on 3 battle, no time limit!" May said to me, "Good luck!" I said, "Thanks" and stood up at my spot. Lt. Surge shouted, "Pokeball, go!" and tossed out his first, releasing an Electrode. I responded, "Go, Onix!" and released my huge rock snake. Lt. Surge said, "An Onix, eh? Electrode, use sonic boom!" The giant red and white orb eyed my Onix and released the attack, causing a series of explosions against my Onix, which knocked him back! "Onix, use tackle!" I ordered. Onix slammed down his large, rocky body, but Electrode just rolled out of the way, and the attack missed. "Electrode, use thunder!" Lt. Surge shouted. The giant orb glowed brightly as it launched a powerful lightning attack at my rock snake. Onix roared, taking the attack at full force, but being part ground, it didn't affect him and he still stood! "Onix, try a slam!" I ordered. He whipped his body around, and slammed his tail at Electrode, which sent it careening across the room like a baseball, and it crashed into the wall, but then it rolled back into the battlefield. Then Surge commanded, "Electrode, use self destruct!" The ball glowed even brighter than before and I shouted, "Onix, get back!" There was a huge explosion, which hurled Onix backwards, slamming him against the wall, hard! He roared out as he collapsed to the floor. "Onix!" I shouted, and ran over to him. The announcer said, "Neither Pokemon is able to battle! Round one is a draw!" I said, "Good work, Onix!" and recalled him to his pokeball. Lt. Surge, likewise, recalled Electrode. Then he said, "You're pretty good! Next, I choose Magneton!" and he released the hovering, 3 eyed, metallic Pokemon. I shouted, "Go, Flamefox!" Flamefox nodded and said "Vulpix!" and he entered the battlefield. May said, "I thought you were going to use Jolteon." I replied to her, "Magneton is part steel – which makes it vulnerable to fire attacks!" She nodded in agreement. Lt. Surge ordered, "Magneton, use thunderbolt!" I responded, "Flamefox, use your agility to avoid it!" The fire fox moved quickly, dodging the electric attack. "Now use flamethrower!" I ordered. He shot out an intense stream of flames at Magneton, badly damaging it. "Magneton, use lock on!" Lt. Surge commanded. I knew this meant Magneton's next attack would definitely hit, so I shouted, "Flamefox, quick, use fire spin!" His eyes and body glowed brightly as he launched the tornado of flames from his mouth. The flames wrapped around Magneton, and when they dispersed, it collapsed to the ground! The announcer said, "Magneton is unable to fight! This round goes to the challenger!" I shouted, "Way to go, Flamefox!" and gave my Vulpix a big hug. May said, "Good work, guys!" Lt. Surge recalled Magneton and said, "Not too shabby! But let's see how well you fare against this! Go, Raichu!" and he released the large electric rodent. May advised me, "Be careful, Joe. Raichu is Surge's strongest Pokemon. Remember what I told you about speed." I replied, "Right!" Lt. Surge ordered, "Raichu, use thunderbolt!" I responded, "Flamefox, you know what to do!" He nodded, and used his agility to avoid the attacks! Raichu launched thunderbolt after thunderbolt, but Flamefox dodged every one of them! However, we hadn't gotten in any damaging attacks yet. So I ordered, "Flamefox, hit it with a fire spin!" His body and eyes glowed brightly, like before, and he launched another tornado of flames, which wrapped around Raichu. But after the flames dispersed, Raichu still stood, like it hardly felt it! This was one strong Raichu! It launched some more thunderbolts at Flamefox, which he continued to dodge with his agility. Next I ordered, "Flamefox, use body slam!" My Vulpix hurled his body at Raichu full force, but Flamefox more or less bounced off of it and landed on his feet. Lt. Surge said, "Raichu, show them a REAL body slam!" Raichu attempted to body slam Flamefox, but again, Flamefox's agility got him out of harm's way. I knew Flamefox had to be getting tired, and then I had an idea! "Flamefox, use dig!" I shouted. He quickly burrowed under the floor, and shot up underneath Raichu! "Yes!" I shouted. But as they were both airborne, Lt. Surge ordered, "Raichu, use thunder!" Raichu released the powerful lightning attack, which Flamefox had no choice but to feel at full force! "No!" I shouted. Raichu landed on his feet, but Flamefox fell to the floor, still conscious, but in no condition to battle any further! I ran into the battlefield to pick him up. "Flamefox" I said, holding him in my arms, "You did good, buddy." He weakly smiled and said, "Vulpix". I carried him off to the side, where May had some full restore for him, and Amber licked his face. Lt. Surge said, "You still have one Pokemon left! Who'll it be?" I answered, "I choose Kadabra!" and my psychic Pokemon materialized on the battlefield. Lt. Surge said, "Raichu, let's finish this match! Use another thunder!" Raichu launched the attack, but Kadabra teleported out of the way. Lt. Surge then ordered, "Use body slam!" Raichu hurled it's body at Kadabra, but he again teleported out of the way. I finally ordered, "Kadabra, use psychic!" He held up his 2 spoons, and they glowed. He hit Raichu with a powerful blast of psychic energy, which slammed it against the wall. It stood back up, and Lt. Surge ordered, "Raichu, thunderbolt!" It launched the electric attack at Kadabra, but he deflected it with his psychic ability, sending the attack back to Raichu! Raichu got thunderbolted by it's own attack! It lost its balance and fell over, swirly-eyed. "Raichu!" Lt. Surge shouted, "Get up and fight!" The announcer said, "Raichu is no longer able to fight! The challenger, Joseph Ehlle, has won the match!" I said to Kadabra, "Whoa, not bad!" He nodded, then vanished. May shouted, "Way to go!" and Flamefox, who was feeling much better now, shouted, "Vulpix!" Lt. Surge said, "Congratulations! Your Pokemon are all very powerful! You've earned this Thunder Badge!" I took the badge from his hand and said, "Thank you." He said, "Keep up the training, and someday, you might even be a gym leader!" I replied, "I certainly hope so!" With that, we left Vermillion Gym. Flamefox had enough strength back to walk with us to the Pokemon Center, where I had him and Onix fully revitalized. Afterwards, we rested in the park for a while, letting Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Inferno, and Redfur play together. May and I each had colas from the vending machine at the Pokemon Center. She said, "You did very good back there." I said, "Thanks. I'm just glad Flamefox and Onix are okay." She said, "They're both tough Pokemon. And Flamefox put up a really good fight!" Then I said, "After this, we'll have to go back to the Pokemon Center and get instructions from Professor Oak on how to get to Professor Maple's lab. We'll also need to get our flying Pokemon – I think we'd be better off flying back there than walking all that distance." She agreed, and after our little rest in the park, we returned to the Pokemon Center to prepare for our task ahead.


	61. Chapter 60: The Unown Mystery Part 1

Chapter 60 – "The Unown Mystery"

Part One – A Mysterious Lead

I called back Professor Oak at the Vermillion City Pokemon Center and he gave us the directions to Professor Maple's lab. I also switched out Onix for my Fearow, and May retrieved her Pidgeot. When we left the Pokemon Center, we released our big birds so they could fly above us. It was so good to see them again after so long. Professor Maple's lab was not too far, and we only had to walk a few blocks. As we walked, I thought about Kadabra's incredible psychic power! With ability like that, he seemed nearly invincible! He certainly made a strong addition to my team. But I still wondered why I found him so far outside of his natural area. It was almost as if we were meant to meet for some reason, that it was predestined. Then I thought, "Nah, I'm reading too much into it! He probably just wandered off too far, like Tauros." Flamefox and Firestorm walked to either side of me, while Amber, Redfur and Inferno walked with May, the 2 birds flew above us, and Kadabra kept his whereabouts a mystery, as always.

Soon enough, we reached Professor Maple's lab and walked inside. An older, white haired man with wire glasses said, "Hello there! You must be the two Pokemon trainers Professor Oak told me were coming." I said, "That's right. I'm Joseph Ehlle, from Crimson Town, and this is my friend, May Redfield, from Violet City." He said, "Yes, yes, it's a pleasure to meet both of you! Your reputation proceeds you. Both of you did very well in the League Finals." We both said, "Thank you!" Then May asked, "So what is this very important item we're supposed to deliver to Professor Hale?" He replied, "I'll show you" and shuffled into the next room. He came out with something wrapped up in cloth, which he proceeded to unwrap. He said, "This item – it's quite rare." He revealed it to be what appeared to be a fossil, but the figures on it looked more like hieroglyphs. I asked him, "What language is that?" He answered, "It isn't a language at all! Those are Pokemon!" I said, "But they look like letters!" He said, "Yes. Those are the Unown. This is one of the few known fossils of them. In all of Kanto and Johto, there have been found only 3. This one was found in a forest, miles away from Cerulean City, known by the locals as 'The forest of unknown darkness'. They say it is haunted by a strange, otherworldly presence". I asked him, "You're a scientist. You don't really believe it's haunted, do you?" He answered, "In a manner of speaking, no. But, I do believe there are some things that science just can't explain yet." I then said, "Well, don't worry, Professor Maple. We'll get this delivered safely for you!" He said, "Thank you. I know I can count on you both. Professor Oak spoke very highly of you!" He wrapped it back up and handed it to me, and I put it into my backpack. With that, May and I left Professor Maple's lab, and our birds were waiting for us, perched in tall trees outside. I asked May, "Are you ready?" She answered, "I'm as ready as ever!" So, we recalled all of our Pokemon to their pokeballs except Flamefox and Amber, and of course, Kadabra, and we mounted onto the backs of our birds. Flamefox sat up on my shoulders, and Amber sat up on May's shoulders, as our birds lifted us up into the air. "Cerulean City, Fearow!" I shouted. May shouted, "You heard him, Pidgeot!" I had forgotten how free it felt to be flying high in the air, on the back of my Fearow. I still preferred riding on Tauros' back, but we'd reach Bill's house much faster by flying. As we continued ahead, I suddenly felt like we were being followed. I turned around, and in the distance, I saw something orange in the air far behind us, approaching quickly. "What's that?" I asked May. She looked and said, "I'm not sure. Let's slow down and see." Our birds slowed down a bit, and the orange dot got bigger and soon we could make out a shape – it was a Charizard! "Could it be?" I asked May. She replied, "Yeah! I think it is!" Sure enough, it was our old friend, Simon, who we'd met back at Mount Moon, with his laptop strapped around his shoulder, as always. "Hey guys!" he shouted. We both shouted back, "Hey, Simon!" Soon we were all flying even with each other and he said, "I saw the two of you flying above and thought I'd say hi." I said, "I'm glad you did. We haven't seen you for a while!" May asked him, "So what are you doing out here?" He said, "Oh, I was just exploring the wild areas, doing a little research for my crazy Pokemon researcher uncle, when I saw you two fly by. So where are you headed?" I told him, "We're heading for Bill's house, north of Cerulean City, to deliver something for Professor Hale." He said, "Really? Wow, that guy's really famous! He's done some major breakthrough research on legendary Pokemon! So what are you delivering?" May said, "It's a fossil that will help Professor Hale with his research." He then asked us, "Is it okay if I tag along? I'd really like to meet Bill! After all, he invented the Pokemon containment computer system!" I said, "Sure, I guess that would be okay." So, the 3 of us flew ahead, on the backs of our flying Pokemon.

We finally reached Cerulean City, and as we flew over it, I could see Bill's house further ahead, on the horizon. We reached it in about another 45 minutes or so, and we all landed on the lawn outside. "Thanks, Fearow! You deserve a rest after that long flight" I said, and returned him to his pokeball. May did the same with Pidgeot, and Simon also recalled Charizard. I released Firestorm and Vaporeon, and May released Redfur and Inferno. I was sure that Vaporeon and Inferno were anxious to see their breeder again! I asked, "Should we knock?" May said, "That'd be the polite thing to do." So, I knocked on the door, and Bill answered. "Hello, Joe and May. It's good to see you both again!" I said, "Hi, Bill. Its good to see you again, too" and May said the same. Vaporeon and Inferno both jumped up at him, knocking him down! "And hello, Eve and Inferno! Yes, it's good to see both of you, as well!" he said, laughing as they each licked his face. I had almost forgotten that Bill named her Eve, since I was so used to calling her Vaporeon. He said, "I see you're doing a very good job taking care of them." I said, "Thank you!" Simon cleared his throat. Then I said, "Oh, Bill, I'd like you to meet our friend, Simon. He's been anxious to meet you." Simon ran up to him to shake his hand, saying, "This is a great honor! Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting the inventor of the Pokemon storage and transfer computer! I'm also heavily into computers, and I have so many questions to ask you! I'd really like to…" Before he could finish, May pulled him back and said, "Take it easy, there. I'm sure Bill will be happy to talk shop with you later, but right now, we're here to deliver Professor Hale's fossil." Bill said, "That's right. Come inside. Professor Hale is in the back, working on his research." We followed Bill into a back room, where there was a man with long, black/grey hair, working on a computer. Bill said to him, "Professor, it's here." He turned around and said, "That's great. I'm anxious to see it!" Bill then introduced us, "Professor Hale, I'd like you to meet Joseph Ehlle, May Redfield, and their friend, Simon." He said, "It's nice to meet all 3 of you. I've heard a lot about you two, Joe and May. You've got promising careers ahead of you in the field of Pokemon." We both thanked him. Then I took the fossil out of my backpack and said, "Here it is." He took it and unwrapped it and said, "Wow! This is the real thing" and carefully studied it. Bill said to Simon, "Come with me. I'll show you my central computer downstairs." Simon was thrilled, and followed him. Inferno and Vaporeon headed off to a large room designed for Bill's Eevees and their evolutions, and got to see their Eevee parents, Eva and Edmund, again, as well as their Vaporeon and Jolteon brothers, Aqua and Shocker. Firestorm joined them, but Flamefox stayed with me, and Amber and Redfur stayed with May. Professor Hale said, "The both of you have done well in the Pokemon League. Congratulations to each of you on your championship wins." We both said "Thank you" and May said, "I'm surprised you keep up with the Pokemon League. You must be very busy." He replied, "Well, research takes up a great deal of my time, as does my wife and 2 year old daughter, Molly, but I try to keep up with all the current events." May asked, "Aw, did you bring Molly with you? I'd love to meet her!" He answered, "No, she's with my wife at our mansion in Greenfield, back in Johto." I said, "We didn't visit Greenfield while we were in Johto." He said, "Then you missed out! You should come by and visit sometime. Greenfield is a beautiful town." Then he jokingly asked us, "So, I don't suppose you two have seen any legendary Pokemon in your travels?" I frankly replied, "Actually, we've seen Suicune and Ho-oh!" He just laughed and said, "Yeah, of course! And I suppose you know who took the life-size Ho-oh statue at the Tin Tower, too?" I asked him, "Who do you think took it?" He replied, "Well, some crazy group of monks would have everyone believe that it was brought to life and flew away to restore balance to nature and prevent a great worldwide flood, but I still think the official story is true – Team Rocket probably stole it." May said, "Joe, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said, "Sure" and we stepped out of the room. She asked me, "Why did you tell him you saw Ho-oh and Suicune? You know that's supposed to be kept secret." I answered, "I know, but I also knew he'd never believe me! No harm done." She just replied, "Well, I suppose not, but please don't do it again." I said, "Okay. You're probably right." We went back into the room Professor Hale was in and asked him, "So, do you have any leads about the Unown?" He answered, "A few. This fossil was found in some woods outside Cerulean City, which makes me think there might be more fossils in that area." I said, "You mean, in those haunted woods?" He just gave me a funny look and said, "I buy that story even less than I bought your Ho-oh story. There is no haunted mansion in that woods!" I asked, "Wait a second. Haunted mansion? We were only told about haunted woods." He replied, "Supposedly, there was a mansion built there, years and years ago, in the middle of nowhere, by some rich psychic, who believed that the woods was a 'power point' on the earth. The story goes that he lost his mind and mysteriously vanished in the mansion. Ever since then, strange things have been reported, including, allegedly, sightings of a certain letter-shaped Pokemon. The mansion was left abandoned. After all, who would want a mansion built by a lunatic in the middle of nowhere? But it's a very weak lead. And air-surveillance of the area found no trace of a mansion. I've got far better leads at a canyon nearby. It's closer to where the fossil was found." I said, "Didn't you even try to go in on foot to look for it?" He answered, "No. I just don't have time to check every possible lead, especially one as far-fetched as that one. Besides, I was in the helicopter, myself. There is no mansion in that area." I was still very intrigued for some reason. So I said, "Professor, I think we can help you in your research! May and I will go look in those woods for the mansion. May asked, "We will?" I said, "Come on, May! Where's your sense of adventure?" Professor Hale said, "You're wasting your time. But if you really want to go check it out, it's up to you." May said, "Let's just forget about it, Joe. We should really get on with your Kanto journey." I replied, "Well, I really want to check this area out, just to see if it really is haunted. Let's a least take a quick look before we move on." May sighed and said, "Well, if it means that much to you, then okay. But I don't believe in ghosts. Ghost-type Pokemon, but not ghosts." Simon and Bill came up from downstairs and Simon exclaimed, "Guys, you have got to see this computer! It totally rocks! I definitely need to get one of those for myself!" I said, "Simon, we're going to check out some haunted woods. Wanna come with us?" He replied, "Haunted woods, huh? Okay, sounds like fun! Let's go!" May rolled her eyes and said to Amber, "Boys!" Amber sighed, "Vulpix."


	62. Chapter 61: The Unown Mystery Part 2

Chapter 61 – "The Unown Mystery"

Part Two – The "Haunted" Forest

We stayed overnight at Bill's house, and the next day day, May and I mounted on our riding Pokemon to head for these allegedly haunted woods, and Simon climbed onto Charizard's back to fly above us. Bill said, "You kids be careful out there!" and Professor Hale laughed, "Let us know if you find anything!" With that, we were off. It took us a few hours before we reached that part of the woods. There was a sign that read "Warning. This woods is haunted by a mysterious, unknown presence. Enter at your own risk". I asked, "Is everyone ready?" May said, "I guess so" and Simon said, "Yeah, I'm all set!" We then entered that part of the woods. It certainly was darker and spooky. You could hear sounds every so often of wild Pokemon, like Zubats, Arboks, Parasects and such. I stayed on Tauros' back with Flamefox, and May stayed on Fierymane's back with Amber, while Firestorm, Redfur, and Inferno walked with us, and Simon still flew above with Charizard. "Hey, its kind of weird from up here" Simon shouted to us. "What do you mean?" I asked. He answered, "There's like a strange kind of haze over the forest." I looked at May, then asked him, "How is it strange?" He said, "I don't know. Something about it. It just doesn't seem like a naturally occurring fog. It just seems a little eerie, that's all." Suddenly, I felt a slight headache. I put my hand on my head and closed my eyes. "Are you okay, Joe?" May asked. I said, "Yeah, I think so. That was sudden." Then I felt a strong presence! "What is that?" I asked. She asked me, "What's… what?" I asked, "Didn't you feel that? A strong presence, as though something is watching us." She said, "If you're trying to scare me, save your breath." I said, "No, I felt something. It was really weird." Kadabra materialized in front of me and I asked him, "Did you feel something just now?" He just vanished again, and I said, "All right, then." May said, "I really hope you don't intend to spend the night in these woods." I said, "I thought you weren't scared." She said, "I'm not – but I'm sure we'd all be more comfortable staying at Bill's house." I said, "Don't worry. We're just going to look for this alleged mansion, see what we can find, and then head back to Bill's." She said, "Okay."

We spent the whole day searching around in the woods, but found nothing. However, the eerie haze remained above the forest, and as creepy as it looked inside the woods, so far we hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. It finally got to be early evening and May said, "It's getting late! We should probably release Pidgeot and Fearow and fly back soon." I said, "Let's just search a little bit longer." Then Simon shouted, "Hey, what is that up ahead?" I asked, "What does it look like?" He said, "It looks like a lot of overgrown vines, now that you ask. Never mind." I said, "Wait a minute! Let's go check it out!" I sped Tauros up, and soon, we found what looked like a hill of overgrown vines. May said, "Simon was right. It's just a very huge patch of vines." Simon flew down and said, "I told you it was nothing." I said, "But to get this big, they'd have to be growing around something." May said, "It's probably just a small hill. This is all wilderness. Everything's overgrown here." I said, "Still, I wonder…" then ordered, "Flamefox, use flamethrower! You too, Firestorm and Inferno!" They obeyed me, their eyes glowing as they launched streams of flames from their mouths, burning through the vines. May said, "You're just wasting their firepower." I said, "I have a hunch." May said, "Oh, what the heck! Fierymane, Amber, Redfur, use your flamethrowers, too!" They also began launching streams of flames at the overgrowth, and then Simon ordered, "You too, Charizard!" All 7 fire Pokemon were working at the huge overgrowth. The burnt up vines kept gradually falling off, and soon, I could see something. "Everyone, stop!" I shouted. The Pokemon discontinued their fire attacks, and I could now see a brick wall! "I don't believe it!" May exclaimed. I released Vaporeon and said, "Spray your water gun at the burnt up branches!" She did so, washing them away, to reveal the front portion of the mansion, which until now had been well-hidden by the tremendous overgrowth of vines. I said, "There's the door!" and walked up. May said, "Wait a minute, Joe! You can't just go in there! Besides, its gonna be dark soon! Let's come back tomorrow." I said, "We've come too far to just stop now. I'll just go inside and take a quick look!" I returned Tauros and Vaporeon to their pokeball, and swung open the door. It was dark inside! Flamefox and Firestorm walked with me, to either side. "Guys, use your flamethrowers so I can see." They started to do so, when I had another headache, which came on even more suddenly than the last one! This time, I had a vision of what appeared to be a large eye, then Kadabra, and then I yelled out from the pain. "Joe!" I heard May shout, before the door slammed shut! When I collected myself, I could see that the room was no longer dark – it was slightly illuminated by a strange haze! I heard May at the door, trying to open it, shouting, "Joe, are you okay?" I ran over to the door and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine, but I had another headache. It's weird in here – there's a strange, glowing haze." Simon shouted, "The door won't open! It's jammed on this side. Can you open it from in there?" I replied, "Let me try!" I pulled on the door, but I couldn't open it, either! "Uh-oh! It must be jammed. But I have another idea. You better get away from the door on that side" I released Tauros and said, "Break down that door, buddy!" He slid his right front hoof on the ground three times, and charged at the door! It burst into splinters as Tauros crashed through it! "Good job, buddy!" I said to my mighty buffalo as I petted him. May and Simon stood outside and I said, "See? Everything's fine." Simon looked in and said, "Yep. That's just like the haze I saw above the forest." May asked, "But how can it be forming inside of a house?" I said, "I don't know. I don't see anything in here that looks related to the Unown, though. But there's a lot of rooms to check." May said, "Tomorrow. Let's just go before it gets darker out." I said, "I guess you're right" and I recalled Tauros. Flamefox, Firestorm, and I walked up to the doorway, when suddenly, a giant crystalline structure crashed up from the floor below where the door used to be, which sent us falling backwards to the floor! "Joe!" May shouted, but the crystal effectively blocked the doorway! Then another shot up, and more, completely sealing it off! May and Simon ran as more crystals shot up from the ground outside the mansion, and began to grow, covering up the mansion! "What is that?" May asked. Simon said, "I don't know! Charizard, use your flamethrower on it!" His Charizard shot a stream of flames at the crystalline structures, which melted part of it, only to have it recover itself. May said, "Fierymane, Amber, Redfur, Inferno, concentrate your firepower with Charizard's!" They all did so, burning a hole through, which came through to our side, but before we could go through, it quickly recovered itself, even thicker than before. May then released Clefairy and said, "Try your metronome!" She did so, and caused an explosion against the crystalline barrier, but to no avail! Meanwhile, inside the mansion, everything was turning crystalline – the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. Furniture was also being engulfed by crystals. "What's going on?" I asked in confusion. Back outside, May took out her Pokegear. "I'm not getting a signal" she said. Simon opened his laptop and said, "Me neither. That stuff is blocking telecommunication signals in this area!" She said, "We've got to tell Professor Hale!" Simon said, "You do that. I'll stay here." She asked, "Why should you stay here?" He said, "It might not be safe." She replied, "I can take care of myself! You go tell Professor Hale! I'm not going anywhere while Joe's inside that thing!" He nodded and flew off on Charizard's back. May said, "I hope you're okay, Joe."

"Flamefox, Firestorm, try burning through it again!" I ordered. They tried, but their firepower just wasn't enough to get through. Then I said, "Kadabra, try your psychic attack to break through it!" He refused. "Kadabra?" I asked him. He just vanished again. I said to my fire foxes, "Well, there must be some way out of here. Let's look around." We walked up the stairs, which hadn't been turned into crystal yet. The whole place was illuminated by the crystals and a strange haze. Through all the windows, you could only see pink crystalline formations. "This is all so weird" I said. In a hallway upstairs, there was knight armor lined up along the walls, standing up. "Added creepiness factor" I said to my fire foxes. Then I said, "Come on, guys, let's keep going." We walked past each of the knights, some who held swords, others who held axes, all of whom gave me the creeps, even though I knew it was only empty armor. We reached a room that hadn't been touched by the crystalline formation yet. There were books on a shelf about psychic ability, astral projection, and other such topics. One book caught my eye – it was about power points. I opened it up and found a hand written note inside. It was part of a journal entry and it read, "I fear I have made a great mistake in building my mansion here. I had hoped it would increase my psychic ability further, but in doing so, I have disturbed another presence, strange, powerful psychic beings, who came here because they felt drawn to the same source of this psychic power as I. Now, I fear that this place will be my undoing." Just as I read this, I heard "Vul!" and "Nine!" and I felt one of my pokeballs open. I turned around and Tauros tackled a knight who was standing behind me, holding an axe over my head. I dropped the book and fell backwards to the floor. "Thanks, Tauros!" I gasped in fright. I didn't know how Tauros was able to release himself from his pokeball. But soon, other knights started to enter the room. Tauros tackled a couple, and Kadabra materialized and knocked a few apart, himself. One of them threw a sword towards me, which Flamefox and Firestorm incinerated with their fire power. The armor was all empty inside! "Let's get out of here!" I exclaimed to my Pokemon. We left the room, and ran downstairs. I said to my Pokemon, "According to that journal entry, that psychic who moved here disturbed some kind of psychic beings that were already living here! I wonder if it was the Unown?" I heard a voice say, "Yes." I stopped in my tracks. "Who… said that?" I nervously asked. Kadabra appeared, "I did" he answered me, telepathically. I asked him, "How are you talking?" He replied, "I am speaking to you in your mind. There is something about this place – it is increasing my psychic ability. Yours, as well." I asked, "My psychic ability?" He replied, "Yes. You were unaware of it until now, but the power of this place is opening it up. It is very small and limited, but you do possess it." I asked him, "But why is this place increasing psychic ability?" He answered, "I'm still not sure. I'm a bit disoriented, myself. But there are Unown here. I'm sure of that! I can feel them!" I asked him, "Where?" He replied, "Not up here – down further. But they don't wish to be disturbed." I said, "Tough! I need to get out of here, and right now, finding them is my only hope." We continued down more stairs, until we were in what appeared to be an open meadow! "This can't be real" I said. Kadabra replied, "No. They are reading your mind and creating illusions based on your thoughts. For instance, you feared the knights, and they attacked you. Fortunately, Tauros felt them coming for you and released himself from his pokeball." I said, "So that's how he did it." Kadabra said, "Yes. This place increases psychic ability, even in Pokemon who aren't normally psychic. I'm not entirely sure how, but I feel we'll find out when we find the Unown." I said, "This place must have a basement! If you said they're further down, then that must be the place to look." He said, "Yes. But they will keep trying to stop you from finding them. It will be difficult. And as we get closer to the psychic power source, their powers will get stronger." I replied, "Swell." Then I asked him, "Why didn't you obey me before when I asked you to use psychic?" He answered, "I knew it would do no good. My psychic power is nothing compared to the immense psychic power of this place." Suddenly, a Pokemon materialized in front of us. It was a Rattatta. I said, "Okay" and we walked past it. Then, it actually tackled me, knocking me to the ground! I said, "Firestorm, use flamethrower on it!" He did so, and it ran through the flames and tackled him hard, knocking him down! "Firestorm!" I shouted. Flamefox also attacked it with a flamethrower and he, too, was tackled, hard! I said, "Kadabra, do something!" He said, "I'll try!" He put up a psychic barrier, and it blocked the Rattatta, which tackled itself against it. He said, "Run! I don't know how long it will hold!" We all ran, and reached a doorway on the other side of the meadow, when the Rattatta broke free of the barrier. We quickly ran down the stairs, which began to turn into floating, crystalline steps, but they still led downwards. The Rattatta had vanished. We reached the bottom of the steps, and there was a basement, untouched by the crystalline formation. "This is the basement! But no Unown!" I exclaimed. Kadabra said, "Yes, this is the basement, but I still sense them, down further." I replied, "But this is it! There is no down further." He simply said, "I can't explain it. I can only tell you what I sense. And I sense great danger in here." I said, "Well, maybe there's a hidden room or something. We'll have to look around." While we explored, I asked Kadabra a question I've always wanted to - "So tell me, what is it with you and May?" He said, "Oh, you mean the flowers and everything. Well, May is a beautiful girl, and beautiful girls deserve flowers. Besides, I just loved seeing how worked up you got about it!" I shot him a glance. Then he said to me, "I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings. May is a wonderful, sweet girl. You're very fortunate to have her for a friend. I can sense how you feel about her and how she feels about you. The two of you are meant for each other." I smiled at that. Just then, the room began to crystallize. "Uh oh" I said. Kadabra said, "This is not going to be good. We're getting near the source of their power. I might not be able to help you this time."


	63. Chapter 62: The Unown Mystery Part 3

Chapter 62 – "The Unown Mystery"

Part Three – Kadabra's Destiny

The room turned into an open field, and 4 Pokemon materialized – a Bulbasaur, a Butterfree, a Cyndaquil, and a Totodile. I said, "Flamefox, Firestorm, use your fire spins on the Bulbasaur and Butterfree." I released Jolteon and Vaporeon and said, "Jolteon, take out the Totodile with thunder. Vaporeon, hit the Cyndaquil with water gun!" They all launched their attacks – but did no good. The Bulbasaur launched it's vine whip through the fire, which Flamefox was able to dodge for a while, but they became faster than his agility and he was soon hit. The Butterfree came straight through the fire, untouched, and hit Firestorm with a wing attack, while Cyndaquil launched a flamethrower that actually hurt Vaporeon and Totodile knocked down Jolteon with it's water gun. I shouted, "Everyone, run!" We ran across the field, pursued by the attacking Pokemon. I realized that Cyndaquil and Totodile are not native to Kanto, which made me wonder if the Unown had a Johto connection of some kind. Right now, though, I needed to figure out a way to get out of this alive. Suddenly, I had another headache, even bigger than my last one, and I saw an opening. "You see it, too?" Kadabra asked. I replied, "Yeah! It's just up ahead!" Up ahead were some large boulders! I released Tauros. "Tauros, ram that boulder straight ahead!" I ordered. He looked at me, confused. The 4 enemy Pokemon were closing in, fast. "You're just going to have to trust me, Tauros!" I told him. He nodded, and charged at the boulder as fast as he could. He crashed right through it. Upon closer examination, I could see it was a wooden panel that led to a hidden passageway. "Everyone, inside!" I shouted. We all jumped in, and the comparment slanted downward, like a slide! It seemed to go on for a long time, until we hit bottom! I stood up. "Is everyone okay?" I asked my Pokemon, as I stood up and dusted myself off. They all nodded. We were inside some kind of ancient underground structure, full of hieroglyphs on the walls, resembling the Unown. "Wow!" I exclaimed, "This place is huge!" There was glowing coming from up ahead. We walked down some corridors, and reached a large, open chasm. I couldn't believe my eyes! Swarming around a large, glowing energy field were hundreds, possibly thousands, of Unown, just swirling around and around. They looked like hieroglyphs, each with a large eyeball in the center, exactly like the eye I had seen in one of my psychic visions. We slowly began to approach the Unown swarm, when 6 distinct enegy fields materialized in front of us, each of which turned into a Pokemon – a Venusaur, a Feraligatr, a Typhlosion, a Raticate, a Stantler, and a Nidoking. I released the rest of my Pokemon and they engaged these new Pokemon in battle. Flamefox took on the Raticate, Firestorm took on the Venusaur, Jolteon took on the Feraligatr, Vaporeon took on the Typhlosion, Fearow took on the Stantler, and Tauros took on the Nidoking. My Pokemon were all losing, badly! "There must be a way" I thought to myself. Kadabra said, "There is. Open your thoughts." I felt another headache coming on, but it passed, and I could feel a psychic connection to Kadabra. He said, "I'll help you to see. Look closely." I watched as my Pokemon battled, and I could see an energy stream running from each of the attacking Pokemon to one of the Unown from the swarm. "That's it!" I exclaimed. I asked Kadabra, "Is there a way I can let my Pokemon see this?" He answered, "Yes! The psychic energy in this room is very high. Your Pokemon will have no trouble reading your thoughts. Open your mind to them." I could feel my thoughts going into the minds of my 6 battling Pokemon and I told them, "You're battling illusions. You need to battle the source of the illusions. Attack the Unown who's connected to the illusion Pokemon you're battling!" Flamefox acted first, taking out an Unown with a flamethrower! The illusion Raticate immediately vanished, and the Unown who was creating the illusion fell to the floor. Firestorm did the same to the Unown who was creating the Venusaur, and also took it out. The other Pokemon did the same – Jolteon thundershocked one, Vaporeon used water gun on one, Fearow used drill peck on one, and Tauros used horn attack on one. Each illusion Pokemon vanished as the Unown who was creating it was defeated. "It's working!" I exclaimed. Kadabra said, "Yes, but look." More illusion Pokemon began to materialize – Skarmory, Lickitung, Blastoise, Sneasel. My Pokemon continued to attack each Unown that was creating them. But there were too many. The illusion Pokemon materialized faster and faster, as my Pokemon continued attacking Unown. There was no way my Pokemon could defeat that entire swarm. They were all running out of power, until, one by one, they began to collapse from exhaustion. "Kadabra, my Pokemon can't win. I need to try a different approach, a diplomatic approach! Is there any way I can talk to the Unown?" He said, "Through me. If you connect your mind to mine, I think we can open up a dialogue to the Unown." I said, "It's worth a shot!" I closed my eyes and began to concentrate, and both Kadabra and myself went into a trance. I opened my eyes, and I was surrounded by Unown, swirling around me. They looked very intimidating with those large eyes. "You are strange to us" they said to me. I replied, "The feeling is mutual." They said, "You are uncomfortable with this form." Suddenly they vanished, and Sage Li stood before me. "Is this better?" he asked. "Sage Li? What are you doing in here?" I asked. Kadabra said to me, "It isn't him. The Unown are taking on a form you are more comfortable with." I asked him, "Why are you doing this?" He replied, "This place is a 'power point', a vortex on earth where psychic power is stronger than at most places. Since we are psychic by nature, we were drawn here. We thrived here for thousands of years, undisturbed. But then, a mansion was built atop our dwelling place. This place is not for humans. The human who built the mansion was a powerful psychic and in his greed, he wanted to make himself the most powerful psychic in the world by living on top of this power point, which he was also drawn to by his psychic nature. Eventually, we drove him out, but not before he suffered a complete psychic burnout. Since then, we've tried to keep other humans away from here by scaring them off. We even concealed this place in heavy vines. But you insisted on cutting through. Why?" I replied, "I guess I also felt drawn here, too." He said, "We figured as much. That's why we decided to test you." I asked, "Test me?" He said, "Yes – to see if you had a strong enough will to find us. We played upon your fears to see if you could see through them. You did very well. But if we are to let you go, we need some assurance that no other humans will ever again disturb us. We are strong, but not strong enough to close the doorway to this vortex. We can only disguise it. True human psychics will still be drawn here." I said, "I can't guarantee that." Kadabra replied, "But I can." I asked him, "What do you mean?" He said, "Joe, I understand everything now. I felt drawn to you for a reason. I somehow knew that you would lead me to my true purpose. This place has increased my psychic ability beyond my wildest expectations. With my help, the Unown can permanently seal off this vortex from the outside world." I said to him, "No, you can't stay here. I need you." He said, "The Unown need me more. Besides, I feel like I belong here. At last, I feel at home." I said, "I think I understand. I'll miss you a great deal, Kadabra." He answered, "And I will miss you. However, you need to remember – this place has amplified my psychic ability. If you ever need me, just call out to me and I'll hear you, and be by your side to help." I said, "Thank you, Kadabra." With that, Sage Li turned back into the Unown, and my Pokemon were all standing, perfectly fine. A crystal staircase appeared and I was told, "Now go. You have little time to get out." My Pokemon and I ran up the stairs as the chasm began to cave in. We reached the top, the stairs gradually falling away behind us as we ran! I recognized the room ahead – it was the room we had entered in the first place! The crystalline structure melted open where the door was, and my Pokemon and I jumped out! It was night now. "Look!" I heard a voice yell. It was Bill. He was there with May, Simon, and Professor Hale. I shouted to them, "Run!" We all ran as the structure behind us imploded! When we looked again, it was all just forest floor. Professor Hale asked, "Would someone please explain what just happened here?" I told them everything that happened, up to an including what the Unown had told me. I didn't, however, tell them about my own limited psychic ability. Professor Hale said, "That's absolutely astounding! You're the only known human being who has ever been in contact with the Unown! What was it like?" I replied, "Very intense!" He said, "You mentioned that some of the illusion Pokemon were Johto native." I said, "Yes, but they could easily have just gotten those from my mind." He said, "Or, maybe they have Johto counterparts. Regardless, I'll move my Unown research to Johto. How about that – the one lead I dismissed could have been my big breakthrough. Oh well, better luck next time, I guess." May asked me, "So is Kadabra really gone?" I answered, "It was necessary for him to stay behind, in order to help the Unown permanently seal off the psychic energy vortex, so that no one else will have to go through what I or the previous mansion owner went through. But somehow, I just have a strong feeling that our paths will cross again." May walked over to where the mansion used to be and said, "Goodbye, Kadabra. I'll miss you." Just then, a bouquet of flowers appeared in her hands! May laughed and said, "Thanks, Kadabra!" As she stood there, I heard Kadabra's voice in my head, saying, "Take good care of her, Joe. Watch out for her." I replied to him, "I will."

From that day forward, the "forest haunted by a mysterious, unknown presence" was some of the most beautiful woodland in Kanto. The mysterious haze was gone, and the woods were much less creepy to walk through. May, Simon, and I stayed at Bill's house another day. It felt strange not having Kadabra around anymore. Not that he was ever around much, anyway, but I always felt comforted that he was around somewhere, watching us. I was still convinced that I'd see him again someday. Anyway, Simon headed off again, but thanked us for the adventure. Meanwhile, I decided that the best way to head would be to cut through Cerulean City once more and follow Route 9 to a shortcut I'd heard of called the Rock Tunnel. Bill and Professor Hale wished us well, as we headed off, on the backs of our riding Pokemon. After all I'd been through with the Unown, I was hoping for a little break from adventure – but little did I know that more adventure was coming our way.


	64. Chapter 63: Separation Anxiety

Chapter 63 – Separation Anxiety

Before we left Bill's house, he'd given us a little gift – two tickets for a cruise aboard the S.S. Anne in Vermillion City, with no expiration date. He got a couple extras by mistake a while back, and he told me that after all that May and I had been through, we could probably use a vacation more than him! We thanked him for the tickets, but neither of us was ready for a vacation just yet, so we decided instead to proceed through Cerulean City and then head east, to the Rock Tunnel, as planned. We both decided to hold off taking any major vacation until after I'd won my 8th Kanto badge. Anyway, the Rock Tunnel was supposedly a shortcut that would lead us directly to Lavender Town, and from there, we could go to Saffron City. We decided to stop at the Cerulean City Pokemon Center first, to have all of our Pokemon given a thorough checkup before proceeding down the route that would lead us to the Rock Tunnel. I also decided that my Zubat might come in handy to guide us through the tunnel, since Zubats are used to living in dark caverns, so I talked May into including him in her party so that I could keep my entire current party. Having a non-training trainer travelling with me was proving to be very handy, since she wasn't limited to 6 Pokemon – and, I really appreciated her company. We also stocked up on supplies at the local Pokemart. Once we were ready, we mounted onto our riding Pokemon, May with Amber in her lap, and me with Flamefox in mine, and Firestorm, Redfur, and Inferno alongside us. Tauros and Fierymane then galloped us out of the city, and into the wilderness.

As we traveled along, I asked May, "You've been through the Rock Tunnel before, right?" She answered, "Actually, no. In case you forgot, I didn't go to Saffron City to battle Sabrina." I said, "Oh, yeah. I guess I did forget." She laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll be fine." I said, "Well this should be interesting, since neither one of us knows our way through it." She said, "I'm sure Zubat will guide us just fine. Besides, other trainers have used the Rock Tunnel without any problems. We just need to be careful of the rock types that live there. I'm sure there are lots of Zubats, as well, but I don't think they'll be much of a worry." I agreed, and we continued ahead through lots of fields, foliage and trees, the only sounds being the calls of wild Pokemon and of Tauros' and Fierymane's hooves hitting the ground beneath us. Soon we reached thicker forest, which led up to a large hill ahead. At the foot of the hill, there was a sign that read "Rock Tunnel ahead - shortcut to Lavender Town. Use at your own risk." I asked, "I wonder what that means?" May answered, "It means that we need to be careful, since tunnels like this can be dangerous." We dismounted from our Pokemon and entered the opening to the Rock Tunnel, accompanied by Flamefox, Amber, Firestorm, Inferno, Redfur, Fierymane, and Tauros. Near the entrance, it wasn't too dark, but as we continued ahead, it got much darker, and soon, we all appreciated the illumination from Fierymane's mane and tail, which brightly lit our way. I released Zubat from his Pokeball and said to him, "We're counting on you. Make sure you find a safe way to lead us through here!" He chirped, and flittered ahead, and we all followed him. As we walked, we entered a huge chasm, and could barely see all the Zubats hanging from the ceiling of the cave. "Wow, it sure is dark in here! Good thing we have you, Fierymane!" May exclaimed, and petted her large equine Pokemon. I said, "Good thing those wild Zubats are the only wild Pokemon we've seen so far." May replied, "Just be careful. I'm sure there are rock types in here somewhere!" With that, there was a slight rumble. "Did you feel that?" I nervously asked May. She answered, "Yes. I hope that was just some minor ground shifting." Our Pokemon all just kind of looked around, but we didn't hear it again. I got up onto Tauros again, with Flamefox in my lap. I felt a bit more secure being up on the back of my mighty buffalo. I think May felt exactly the same way about her Rapidash, because she and Amber quickly mounted onto Fierymane. Zubat continued to flitter ahead, and our large quadruped Pokemon slowly followed, their hooves slightly clomping on the rocky floor as they walked. We passed through another opening, and into another large chasm. May and Fierymane were leading the way, since Fierymane was our source of light. There was rumbling again, this time a bit louder, and our Pokemon stopped. "There it is again!" I exclaimed. May said, "I know. Oh man, I hope there isn't going to be an earthquake in here or something." Suddenly, some of the Zubats on the ceiling got active and began to flutter about, high above us. "Something's bothering them" I said. May said, "It's probably us. They're probably not accustomed to being disturbed by humans that much." Then we heard the rumbling once again, this time much louder! "Look!" I exclaimed. There was a Golem rolling straight towards us! I took out a pokeball and shouted, "Vaporeon, go!" My aqua colored water Eevee materialized from her pokeball, and stood in the path of the oncoming Golem. "Use your water gun, Vaporeon!" I ordered. She shot out a heavy stream of water from her mouth, which stopped the rolling Golem in its tracks! I said to May, "Head over to the opening on the other side. I'll meet you there as soon as I catch this Golem!" She asked me, "You're going to try catching it?" I said, "You bet!" So Fierymane walked her and Amber over to the opening, where she dismounted and stood with Fierymane, Amber, Inferno, and Redfur, to watch the battle. The Golem stood back up and tried using earthquake on Vaporeon, but she jumped out of the way as the floor opened up underneath her, and I shouted to her, "Use whirlpool!" She created a tornado of water, which wrapped around the wild Golem! "You got him now, Joe!" May exclaimed. I said, "Right!" Golem crashed to the ground when the typhoon dispersed, and I took out an empty pokeball, which I tossed at the downed Golem. However, it bounced back. "What the…?" I began to ask, when I saw the Golem was glowing. "Got down!" I shouted. The next thing I knew, it used self-destruct! The explosion hit Vaporeon, knocking her backwards to the floor, and I ran over to her, as did May, Flamefox, and Amber. "Vaporeon, are you okay?" I asked. Just then, some boulders came crashing from the ceiling! I grabbed Vaporeon, and jumped out of the way as they fell, and Amber jumped our way, as well. May jumped the other way, as did Flamefox. The ceiling caved in, creating a barricade between us! When it settled, everything was dark on my side, but I could see Fierymane's light coming through a small hole in the rock barricade. "Is everyone okay?" I asked. I heard a loud "Vulll!" as Amber did a flamethrower. I could see Vaporeon, Tauros, Firestorm, and Zubat, and they each let out a call. "Good!" I replied. I noticed that the way we'd come in was also caved in. Then, through the hole, I heard, "Joe! Are you guys okay?" I shouted, "We're fine, but we're trapped on this side. The entrance we came through is also blocked." May said, "We're all okay, too. I have Flamefox. The passage leading ahead is still open, so once you guys are on this side, we can still continue ahead." I heard Flamefox shout, "Vul!" I replied, "We're okay, Flamefox. Amber is just fine, too. We just have to get through this barricade." May said, "We'll start digging on this side." I replied, "And we'll work on our side." I tried to have Vaporeon use her water gun to bust through some rocks, but she was just too weakened from that self-destruct attack, so Tauros pushed boulders out of the way with his mighty strength. Meanwhile, Fierymane kicked at the barricade with her diamond hard hooves, gradually breaking up boulders. We were at it for hours, and the Pokemon were getting tired. Once we were pretty close, I said, "May, stand back!" Then Tauros charged at the barricade, and rammed it with his horns, crashing through! "All right!" I shouted. The opening was now big enough for us to get through! I said, "May, we're coming!" As we started to walk ahead, I heard rumbling again. "Now what?" I asked. May said, "Hurry up!" Just then, the floor gave way beneath us! "Joe!" I heard May shout. I could just see the opening getting further and further away as Tauros, Firestorm, Vaporeon, Amber, and I fell through the air. I clutched Amber tightly. Zubat fluttered down frantically, following us, but it got darker and soon, the opening was nothing more than a tiny hole in the far distance upward. After that, we must have hit the bottom, because I blacked out.

I woke up to the sensation of my face being licked by a very warm tongue. It was Amber! She stood on my chest as I lay on the hard rock floor, aching all over. Firestorm, Vaporeon, and Tauros all ran over to me, and Zubat fluttered above me. I only knew it was them from their calls – it was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. I managed to sit up and got the flashlight from my backpack. I turned it on, and now I could see that we were in a cavern far below from where we'd entered. "Is everyone okay?" I asked my Pokemon. They all had minor abrasions and were dirty from the fall, but otherwise, okay. I, myself, had cuts and scrapes all over. I stood up and shouted, "May!" I shone the flashlight upwards, but there was no reply. Looking up seemed to go on into infinite darkness. I shone the flashlight around and looked for an opening in the wall. I found one, which Zubat fluttered to. At least I had Zubat, who could guide me through. Even though May had Fierymane, who was a much better source of illumination than my flashlight, I was worried for her, since she was on her own finding a way through the tunnel. My Pokemon and I achingly followed Zubat through the opening, which led to a large chasm that had a natural pool of water in the center. Stalactites hung from the high ceiling, as did more Zubats. My Pokemon were all in rough shape and needed rest, so I decided we would camp here for the night. Luckily, I still had lots of energy bars and Pokechow. We all had a little something to eat, and I treated my Pokemons' minor injuries as best as I could. Vaporeon swam around in the pool. I managed to get a small fire going, with help from Amber and Firestorm. I sat on the floor, and Amber sat in my lap and whimpered. I hugged her and said, "It's okay, Amber. I miss May and Flamefox, too, but we'll see them again. We just have to figure out a way to get back up a few levels. But right now, we all really need some rest." Tauros lay down behind me and Firestorm and Vaporeon to either side of me, while I held Amber in my lap. I lay my head back on Tauros' soft mane, and Firestorm curled up next to me. Huddled together like this, I kept very warm as I drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, several caverns above us, May, Fierymane, Flamefox, Redfur, and Inferno had found a similar cavern. Her Pokemon were all in fine shape, since they were out of the way of the cave-in, and after they ate, May lay her head on Fierymane to keep warm, with Redfur lying to one side of her, Inferno on her other side, and she held Flamefox in her lap. Flamefox also whimpered, missing Amber and I as much as we missed him and May. May hugged Flamefox and told him, "I miss them, too, Flamefox. But everything's going to be okay. We'll look for Joe, Amber, and the others first thing in the morning!" With that, she and her Pokemon drifted off to sleep, as well.

During the night, I had a dream. I saw May, but she was in danger! An Onix was attacking her and her Pokemon. Then Sage Li appeared to me and said, "Look for the light!" I gasped awake, and my Pokemon all raised their heads to look at me. I said, "I'm sorry, guys. It was just a bad dream." With that, we all fell back to sleep. The next morning, I awoke to see Amber asleep on my belly, her little pink bow perfectly in place, but her light tan fur was quite dirty. We all got up soon, and my Pokemon were feeling much better today. I turned on my flashlight and after we each ate something, I said, "Let's find the others!" Zubat led us through another opening in the wall and we followed him. We walked ahead through more caverns. I could only hope that Zubat knew where he was taking us. At the same time, May, Flamefox, and her Pokemon were also continuing ahead through caverns, which Fierymane illuminated well, but she wasn't at all sure where they were going. She told Flamefox, Redfur, and Inferno, "Keep your noses sniffing. Right now, your strong sense of smell is our best hope for finding Joe and the others."

Hours passed as we walked what seemed like eternity through caverns. I was still sore from the fall yesterday, and so now I rode on Tauros and held Amber in my lap. The next thing I knew, the flashlight batteries wore out. We were in the dark again. "Amber, I need you to light the way with your flamethrower. You, too, Firestorm." I realized that using them like this would soon wear down their firepower. I said, "You'll do it in turns. That way, you'll each have a chance to rest. And you'll use your lowest intensity to conserve energy." So Amber lit the way with her lowest intensity flamethrower for a while, and then I let her rest and Firestorm took over for a while. I kept giving each of them special treats that would help them keep up their flamethrower PP. Amber began her crying again, and I hugged her, saying, "It'll be okay, Amber. I promise." After a while, we heard rumbling coming from above us. "Now what?" I asked.

Up above, May continued to ride Fierymane, with Flamefox in her lap, and Redfur and Inferno to either side of her, through more caverns. Soon, she, too, heard rumbling! Just then, an Onix shot through the floor, scaring Fierymane, who reared up on her hind legs and knocked May and Flamefox off her back and onto the floor. "You okay, Flamefox?" May asked him. "Vulpix!" he replied. The Onix roared. May didn't have any water types on her, nor anything else that was particularly good against a rock type. Fierymane leapt at the Onix and kicked it in the head with her diamond hard hooves, knocking it back! The Onix retaliated by swinging it's large, rocky tail around and slamming it into Fierymane, which sent her crashing against the wall, where she fell. "Fierymane!" May shouted and she ran over to her fallen fire horse. Inferno, Flamefox, and Redfur stood in front of May and Fierymane, facing off the Onix. The Onix charged at them along the ground, and they all shot a simultaneous flamethrower at the Onix's face, which caused it to roar in pain, before it leapt up and dove through the ground.

Down below a few levels, still riding on Tauros' back with Amber, Tauros stopped in his tracks. "What is it, boy?" I asked him. He just mooed and grunted loudly, looking up. I heard loud rumbling getting closer, and closer, until right in front of us, an Onix crashed through the cave ceiling and through the floor in front of us! I said to Tauros, "Thanks for stopping! I owe you one there!" Zubat began to fly upwards, and I could see a bit of light. I shouted, "Zubat, wait!" Then I heard a voice, far above, shout, "Joe? Is that you?" I shouted back, "May! Yeah, it's us! Are all of you okay?" She answered, "Yeah! But Fierymane has been badly hurt!" I said, "I need to figure out a way to get up…" Suddenly the rumbling started up again, and the Onix shot through the floor again, and up through the ceiling! "May, watch out! There's an Onix coming!" She shouted, "I don't have any Pokemon that can handle an Onix!" Just then, the Onix must have reached her level, and I heard her scream. I had to act fast! I shouted, "Go, Fearow!" and tossed his pokeball. I quickly recalled Tauros and Firestorm to their pokeballs and said, "Fearow, we need to get up there, stat!" He nodded, and grabbed me by the shoulders with his large talons, while Vaporeon hopped onto his back. I gripped Amber tightly in my arms as Fearow quickly flew us upwards. We got through to the level that May was at, via the hole that the wild Onix had made, and I could see that it had May, Flamefox, Inferno, Redfur, and Fierymane trapped in a corner! Fearow flew us right above the Onix and I shouted, "You know what to do, Vaporeon!" She leapt off of Fearow's back and onto the Onix's head, where she attacked it with whirlpool! It roared as it was wrapped up in water! Fearow landed Amber and I near May, and Amber ran over to the others. I released Jolteon, and shouted, "Use thunderbolt!" He did so, shocking the wet Onix severely. It finally collapsed to the ground! May and I ran to each other and met with a hug! "I was so worried about you!" we both said, simultaneously. Then she said, "Joe, this is the second time I thought I lost you in just days! Please don't do that to me again!" I replied, "I'm doing the best I can." With that, she gripped me again, in an even tighter hug. Flamefox and Amber, meanwhile, nuzzled and licked each other, as did Firestorm and Inferno. May released her grip on me and said, "Fierymane!" We both ran over to her. She had taken a hard hit and lay on the ground, unconscious, her flames getting significantly less intense. "Have you got any potions on you?" she asked me. I said, "Yes, but she's going to need more than that! She needs proper medical attention right away! If her flames go out completely, she's had it." We gave her a hyper potion, which helped a little, but she still remained unconscious. May recalled her. This added to our problems, since Fierymane was our primary source of illumination. Luckily, May's flashlight still worked! I said, "Come on. Let's get out of here!" I decided to collect the Onix in a pokeball, and then we followed Zubat, as he fluttered through more caverns.

A couple hours later, May said, "This tunnel goes on forever! We'll never find our way out! And Fierymane…" At that point, she started crying. "Fierymane was just trying to save me from that Onix." I said, "I'm sure she'll be fine, May. I know it! Tauros was in rough shape after he battled my Onix, but he recovered. And now, he and my Onix are really good friends." Flamefox and Amber soon exclaimed, "Vulpix!" I asked, "What is it?" They ran ahead. We all followed, and Zubat headed down a small opening that slid downwards. We all slid down the small opening, landing in another cavern. Flamefox and Amber stood by what looked like another caved-in opening. We looked around, and the rest of the cavern looked sealed off. "Great! A dead end!" I said, disappointingly. "Now what do we do?" May asked. I frustratingly said, "I don't know! I just don't know!" Then I remembered Sage Li's words, "Look for the light!" I turned off the flashlight and through the top of the wall where Flamefox and Amber stood, I could slightly see light coming through! "That's it!" I exclaimed! "That's the way out! It must have caved it!" Then I ordered, "Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Inferno, Redfur, Vaporeon, and Jolteon, line up here!" They all lined up in a row. "Use your most powerful attacks, and combine them, aimed at that wall!" They proceeded to combine flamethrowers with a thunderbolt and a water gun, aimed at the wall, and I said to May, "Get down!" We ducked as the wall exploded open! All we could see was dust in the air, and we had Fearow and Pidgeot use their gust to blow it away! "Thank goodness!" May said, as sunlight streamed into the entrance! We all exited the tunnel, into an open field! "I can see Lavender Town!" I exclaimed. It was just down the hill! We ran with our Pokemon, into town!

The waiting was difficult. May just sat in the waiting room, holding Amber in her lap, while Redfur licked May's face. I just paced back and forth. I remembered going through this with Tauros, right after the Union Cave. There's'nothing worse than the uncertainty. I kept reassuring May, "Fierymane will be fine. She's got a strong will!" Finally, Nurse Joy came out of the ER. "Good news! Fierymane is conscious again, and her flames are getting more intense!" she told us. "That's great!" I exclaimed. May asked, "Can I go see her?" Nurse Joy said, "Of course." We entered the room, and Fierymane was lying down, but conscious. She looked up at May, and May said, "I'm so glad you're alright, Fierymane. Thanks for trying to save me from that Onix." She then hugged her fire horse, and Fierymane licked May's face. Nurse Joy advised May to let Fierymane rest for about 2 weeks before we moved on. I told May, "We could use the rest, anyway."

So we stayed in Lavender Town for the duration. Fierymane got stronger every day, and May always spent a lot of time with her. While we were there, we met Mr. Fuji, who took in unwanted Pokemon, and he finally got to meet Vaporeon – he was going to take her in when she was an Eevee, if I hadn't come along. We also learned about the Pokemon Tower, which was rumored to be haunted by Gastlys, Haunters, and Gengars. Once Fierymane was fully recovered, we headed out to route 8, which would take us to Saffron City. Fierymane looked stronger than ever, and she was more than anxious to get going, with May and Amber on her back. We headed out into the wilderness again. This time, I had the oddest feeling, like we were being watched. I dismissed this for the time being, and was happy to be under way once again.


	65. Chapter 64: Lovesick Growlithe Blues

Chapter 64 – Those Lovesick Growlithe Blues…

We continued ahead, following Route 8, to Saffron City. Fierymane was no worse off for her experience – in fact, she seemed even stronger! I remember the same thing happened to Tauros after his initial fight with my Onix – after being severely wounded, he came back even stronger than ever! I guess that having the crap beat out of them by an Onix did something to bring out greater strength in these large quadruped Pokemon. Anyway, I was looking forward to Route 8 with great anticipation. Much like Routes 36 and 37 in Johto, Route 8 was home to wild Vulpixes and Growlithes. When we passed through Routes 36 and 37, I remember Flamefox and Firestorm did encounter some wild Vulpixes and played with them for a while, but we didn't stick around long enough to get a better look and see if there were any wild Growlithes. This time, I hoped we would. I would especially like it if we encountered another Vulpix elder – I hoped that since I was already friends with the Brushfire Woods elder, and that since I had such a rapport with vulpine Pokemon, they wouldn't be as afraid of me. But, I also knew this was a long shot.

We set up camp for the night in the middle of the woods en route. I was lost in thought when May asked, "What's on your mind, Joe?" I answered, "I was just thinking of how we might find the local Vulpix elder. It would be interesting to compare his personality to the one from Brushfire Woods." May said, "I wouldn't get my hopes set too high! You know it's rare enough to see a wild Vulpix, much less, the Vulpix elder! I'm sure this woods could be loaded with them, but they're not likely to come out while humans are around." I knew she was right, of course – the entire reason Vulpixes are classified as "rare" is not because there aren't a lot of them, but rather because the likelihood of seeing one, much less capturng one, is not good – they are just too crafty and elusive for most trainers. But I still hoped that my rapport with Vulpixes, and the fact that we each had our own Vulpix, might increase our chances of seeing some. However, we saw nothing that evening.

After we ate, I crept into my sleeping bag, and Flamefox curled up on my chest. Tauros and Firestorm lay down next to me. May drifted off to sleep with Amber curled up on her chest, Redfur and Inferno next to her, and Fierymane behind her. We were all sleeping soundly when suddenly, in the middle of the night, we jolted awake! There was a hissing sound, and the sounds of twigs snapping in the woods! "What was that?" May asked. I answered, "I don't know." The woods were dark and creepy. With my slight psychic ability, I felt as if we were being watched again – but it wasn't by Vulpixes or Growlithes. The impression I felt was human. May said, "I'm scared, Joe!" I said, "Relax! Our Pokemon will help protect us!" although I was also afraid. We didn't hear anything after a while, and so we went to check things out. The fire foxes and Redfur led the way, sniffing the ground, as we shone our flashlights ahead. "Look!" I exclaimed. May and I saw Pokemon footprints on the ground. "Those look like… Sneasel tracks! And that hissing we heard before – that sounded like Sneasel hissing, didn't it?" I asked May. May said, "But there are no Sneasels in Kanto." I said, "Well, none that we know of yet, anyway. But even so, they're native to icy areas. I sure wouldn't expect to see wild Sneasels in a woods that abounds with fire types." Then May said, "Look at this!" There were also human footprints! "Someone's been here!" I said. I thought for a minute and said, "Hmmm… first Sneasel tracks, then human tracks. It couldn't be… Martin?" May replied, "Don't be ridiculous! Why would Martin be out here, in Kanto, walking around in the dark woods at night?" I said, "You're right. Well, whoever it was, they're gone now. Let's go back to camp. We'll have the Pokemon take turns standing guard." May agreed, and we did so. I could still feel the impression of being watched, but it was much more distant now. Unbeknownst to both of us, further off in the woods, a figure with a hat and spiky hair was telling 2 Sneasels, "That was too close! From now on, we keep a further distance. They can't find out we're here."

The next day, we continued on. There were no more strange noises during the night, but my slight psychic ability told me we were still being watched. Whether or not it was a mysterious person with Sneasels, I did not know, but it was kind of freaking me out. Anyway, as we went ahead, Redfur started barking, "Grrr owlithe!" and ran off! "Redfur, wait!" May shouted, getting Fierymane to shift direction and follow him. I got Tauros to follow, as well. Up ahead, there was another Growlithe, a female! Redfur went running up to her, but she ran off! He playfully chased after her, continuing to bark, and we followed him. Redfur had almost caught up to her, when 2 large Arcanines leapt out from the bushes in front of him and he slid to a stop! May and I also stopped our riding Pokemon. The 2 Arcanines growled at Redfur, and he cowered back, with his tail between his legs. Tauros took an attack ready stance, as did Fierymane. I said, "Steady, boy! Wait a second." The 2 Arcanines slowly approached the cowering Redfur, still growling at him. Just then, Flamefox leapt out of my lap, and Amber leapt out of May's lap, and the 2 of them, along with Firestorm and Inferno, got in between the Arcanines and Redfur. They began to speak to the Arcanines, each in their own native tongue, on Redfur's behalf. I could actually kind of feel what they were saying – they said that Redfur didn't mean any harm and was only trying to play with her. The Arcanines stopped their growling and were listening attentively. I said, "May, this is amazing! I can feel what they're saying!" She replied, "Really? What is it?" I answered, "I can't say exactly, but the impression I'm getting is that they're explaining to the Arcanines that Redfur meant no harm. The Arcanines understand and are sorry about the misunderstanding." The female Growlithe came from in between the 2 Arcanines, followed by another Growlithe, 3 Vulpixes, and a gorgeous female Ninetales. Her fur glistened a silvery golden white, and she looked to be about 400 years old. I said, "She's the elder! I can feel it!" May looked and said, "But I thought all Vulpix elders were male – and Vulpixes. I thought the whole idea was that the elder was unaffected by a fire stone." I said, "That's true, but I'm telling you, she must be the elder. I don't know – maybe its just because she's the oldest member of this clan. Or maybe their rules are different since this clan is comprised of Vulpixes and Growlithes." I knew May had a point – from what little was known of the Vulpix social structure, the elder was the oldest male Vulpix, and was unaffected by a fire stone. But maybe that was just in the case of the Brushfire Woods clan, and this clan was different. It didn't matter to me. I dismounted from Tauros and began to approach her. She shot me a glance, and one of the Arcanines turned to me and growled! I said, "It's okay. I know who you are." She gazed at me with her deep red eyes, walked past the Arcanine, and stood before me. I knelt down to run my hands through her soft, but aged, fur. The female Growlithe sat down next to her, and was soon joined by the other Growlithe and 3 Vulpixes. I asked her, "There are your children?" She nodded. Then she let out a call, and soon, other Vulpixes, Growlithes, Ninetales, and Arcanines, of all different ages and genders, came out of hiding. Some were couples – Vulpix couples, Growlithe couples, Ninetales couples, and Arcanine couples -–but there were also mixed Vulpix/Growlithe, Ninetales/Arcanine couples. Clearly, the social structure of the clan here was entirely different from the Brushfire Woods Vulpixes. Here, it seemed, the Vulpixes, Growlithes, Ninetales, and Arcanines lived together harmoniously, whereas Brushfire Woods contains no Growlithes and thus, no Arcanines. May said, "This is amazing. We're really lucky to be here to see this!" I said, "Indeed we are!" and the elder smiled and nodded. Redfur approached the female Growlithe and attempted to lick her face, when another male Growlithe shoved him aside and nuzzled her. I said, "Uh oh. Looks like Redfur's fallen for someone who's already taken." Redfur looked dazed for a second, watching the 2 of them cuddle, but something told me he wasn't about to give up so easily.

We spent that night in the heart of the forest with the wild Vulpixes, Growlithes, Ninetales, and Arcanines. Our own Vulpixes, as well as Firestorm and Inferno, had a lot of fun with the locals. Redfur, meanwhile, continued to try to steal the elder's daughter from her other suitor. He brought her a bouquet of flowers he picked with his mouth, which she gratefully accepted! The other male Growlithe, upon seeing this, ran off and he picked her an even bigger bouquet! May and I sat by the Ninetales elder and May commented, "Poor Redfur. He's in love, but your daughter must be already mated to that other Growlithe." The elder shook her head, indicating that her daughter was not yet committed to a mate. I asked, "Really? Then there's still a chance she'll choose him?" The elder smiled and nodded. May said, "That would be some party, huh? Two Vulpixes, two Growlithes, a Ninetales, and a Flareon walking everywhere with us!" The elder stood up, shook her head, and stared at us angrily! "Whoa, what did I say?" May asked. The elder glared at us with her deep red eyes. I said, "I think I understand." Then I asked the elder, "You don't want your daughter to leave here, do you?" She nodded. I replied, "I see. So if she chooses Redfur, he'd have to stay here." She again nodded. I looked at May. May said, "I don't want Redfur to have to stay here. I want him with me. But, if he's happier here, then… I don't know." The elder, and both of us, watched as Redfur and the other Growlithe competed for her daughter's affection. May walked over to Redfur and said, "I need to talk to you." He walked with her, but kept looking back at the elder's daughter and the other male Growlithe. She said to him, "If she chooses you for a mate, you'll have to stay here. I'll miss you a great deal, Redfur, but I want you to be happy. I'll respect whatever you decide to do." He leapt into her arms and licked her face. "Thank you, Redfur!" she said. He leapt back onto the ground and ran back over to the elder's daughter, continuing to try to sway her back in his favor. The courting competition continued on into the night, with each of the males trying to impress her with fiery displays in the air, using their flame attacks. Redfur won in this department, since he was so much more experienced that the wild Growlithe. It looked, for now, as if she'd chosen Redfur, and the two of them lay down with each other for the night. Unfortunately, the wild Growlithe looked heartbroken. As I lay down with Flamefox curled up on my chest and Firestorm next to me, I commented, "I kinda feel sorry for that wild Growlithe, but I'm happy for Redfur. I hope that wild Growlithe doesn't take the rejection too hard. But I also hope that May won't be too upset having to leave Redfur behind." I drifted off to sleep, warm from the fire foxes sleeping in such close proximity. Tonight, I felt like we were being watched once again – not by a human presence, but rather so many Arcanine and Ninetales who guarded and protected the clan. It was a content feeling, and I drifted peacefully into sleep. Meanwhile, May was lying down with Amber and Inferno, and she commented, "Redfur sure seems happy with her. I'm really going to miss him if he stays behind." Amber proceeded to lick her face. "Thanks, Amber" she said.

The next morning, after we woke up, we had something to eat. Our fire foxes and Inferno were all close by, as were the elder and many other Vulpixes, Growlithes, Ninetales, and Arcanines. Redfur and the elder's daughter had gone off on a stroll. No one had seen the other male Growlithe since last night, though, which seemed to worry the elder a bit. I told her, "I'm sorry. I feel like this is our fault. We'll help you look for him." In the meantime, Redfur and the elder's daughter were strolling through the woods. He picked her some flowers, and put one on her ear. They had a romantic little walk, until they started to stroll near a brook, just outside the clan's home ground. A Tentacool came up from the water, then another, and each one grabbed a Growlithe! They each yelled out a loud bark, which we heard from far off in the woods, and we began to run in their direction, accompanied by hordes of Vulpixes, Growlithes, Arcanines, and Ninetales. In the meantime, the other male Growlithe had shown up at the brook and ran alongside the Tentacools, attempting to hit them with flamethrowers, while they tried to hit him with water guns. Meanwhile, Redfur used his bite on the Tentacool that had him, and managed to get it to loosen its grip on him. He launched a flamethrower at the one who had the elder's daughter. But as he did this, the Tentacool gripped him with its other tentacle. The wild male Growlithe picked up speed and ran at the Tentacool that had the elder's daughter, which he leapt at and used take down! He hit the Tentacool hard, and it loosened its grip on the elder's daughter, allowing her to fall into the water! He swam after her. Meanwhile, Redfur bit at the Tentacool that had him, and got it to release him. He hit it with a body slam! The other Tentacool, the one that had the elder's daughter, came to the aid of this Tentacool, and hit Redfur with a water gun, knocking him down! Undaunted, he stood back up and used a take down on this Tentacool, knocking it backwards into the water. We got there just as he launched a powerful flamethrower into the water beneath them, really heating them up! This was too much for them, and they swam off, quickly! He then turned to find the elder's daughter, and his expression quickly turned from joy to sadness. There was the elder's daughter, lying on the bank of the brook, with the other male Growlithe, and they were licking each other and cuddling. He sank to the ground and lowered his head. The elder frowned and lowered her head – I think she secretly hoped her daughter would choose Redfur. May walked over to Redfur and said, "I'm sorry, Redfur. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." And she held him and petted him. She said, "Don't worry. You'll find someone one day. I promise." He smiled slightly, and licked May's face. May said, "Besides, I'd miss you so much if you stayed behind."

We all returned to the home grounds of the Vulpix/Growlithe clan of Route 8, and May and I, and our Pokemon, prepared to leave. The elder licked Redfur, in thanks for his part in saving her daughter's life. I told the elder, "Thank you for welcoming us. I really enjoyed our time together." She smiled and nodded, then nuzzled me. I then asked May, "Are you ready?" She was watching Redfur, who was watching the elder's daughter and her suitor, who were lying down and cuddling each other. I walked over to May, put my arm around her and said, "He'll be all right. Time heals all wounds, even a broken heart." She said, "I know. And I suppose I should be happy, in a way, because he'll still be with me. But I still feel bad for him." I said, "So do I." May then said, "Come on, Redfur. It's time to go." Redfur turned to look at May, then stood up and looked back at the seemingly happy couple once more, before starting to walk up to May. The elder's daughter looked up, stood up, and ran over to Redfur. She ran in front of him and said, "Growlithe!" before licking him in the face. The other wild male Growlithe looked confused, as did the elder. She barked over to them and I could feel what she was saying - that she decided she wanted to be with Redfur, wherever he goes. Her mother seemed angry at first, not wanting her daughter to leave the clan homegrounds, but she was resilient! Her mother finally realized that her daughter was truly in love, and she had to let her go. Her prospective wild Growlithe mate seemed upset, but also understood. I told May what I was picking up from them in my thoughts, and the elder's daughter walked up to May, who said, "Welcome to our party!" The Growlithe barked, "Growlithe!" Then May said, "We need a name for you..." to which I replied, "Fiona." May looked at me, and I said, "It just... came to me." I looked at the elder, who smiled and nodded. Fiona ran back to her mother, who gave her a final lick goodbye. I then said, "Come on, Flamefox and Firestorm! We're going!" They said their goodbyes to their newfound friends, and ran over to me. I released Tauros and May released Fierymane, and we each mounted onto our riding Pokemon, with Flamefox in my lap, and Amber in May's lap, with Firestorm, Inferno, Redfur, and Fiona all accompanying us. Our large Pokemon then galloped us ahead, and for a while, we were also accompanied by some of the younger Vulpixes and Growlithes, until we were out of their home grounds. Looking back, I could see the elder watching us, seeing off her daughter. She wasn't happy about Fiona leaving, but she was happy for Fiona. Redfur I think was the happiest one of all!

Anyway, we continued ahead to Saffron City. The further we got from the Route 8 Vulpix/Growlithe clan and the closer we got to Saffron, the more eerily I felt we were being watched. This time, the impression was human again. I tried to dismiss it as well as I could, so as not to freak out May, and in a couple days, we had arrived at Saffron City.


	66. Chapter 65: Psychic Disturbance

Chapter 65 – Psychic Disturbance

I was in a dark and creepy woods. I could hear a little girl giggling. As I walked ahead, there she stood – she wore a white dress, and had a big white hat with a pink bow. The rim of the hat overshadowed her eyes. She was bouncing a ball up and down. "Hello" I said to her. Then I asked her, "What are you doing here?" She continued giggling. Suddenly, I was surrounded by darkness. The girl continued to giggle, and a woman's silhouette overshadowed her. All I could tell from her silhouette was that her hair was long and flowing. Suddenly, a voice came from the silhouette that said, "So now… time for us to play" and her eyes began glowing red. And then… I jolted awake with a gasp! May also awoke and asked, "Are you okay?" I collected myself and said, "Yeah… just a bad dream" as Flamefox and Firestorm ran over to lick my face while I sat up. The sun was just rising above these dark woods just outside Saffron City. Redfur and Fiona were nuzzling each other, happy to be together. We had actually reached the outskirts of Saffron yesterday, but decided to stay in these woods just one more night. I kind of wished we had just gone, since it was only 2 more miles and I did not like the feeling I had in these woods. I still felt we were being watched, but by 2 distinct parties. I even thought I heard a gasp! I just wanted to get into Saffron as soon as possible.

At the same time, unbeknownst to us, a mysterious man with spiky hair and a hat, further off in the woods from us, was watching all of us with his 2 Sneasels. Suddenly, he felt something behind him, turned around and gasped loudly! "Who are you and why are you watching them?" a voice in his head asked, as he looked upon an angry, large blue and white beast, with long hair flowing from it's crest. He answered, "A friend! Those 2 are important to me, and I just want to make sure they stay safe! They're heading for Sabrina's gym, and I'm very worried about what she'll do to them!" The creature, Suicune, replied, "I think you underestimate them. They seem to be quite capable of taking care of themselves. But I can see that in your heart, your intentions are honorable. Those 2 are important to me, as well as a few friends of mine. I, too, check on them occasionally to make sure they are safe." The man said, "Please don't mention this to them – I don't think they would understand." Suicune nodded and said, "Very well. It will remain between us." He said, "Thank you." Suicune then said, "Until next time we meet" and disappeared. The man said, "Until then. It was an honor meeting you."

After a bite to eat, we entered Saffron City. It was a very large city, and since May hadn't been here before, we decided to go to the Pokemon Center first and find out where the gym was, as well as have our Pokemon checked out. Knowing that Sabrina was a psychic type, it stood to reason she'd use a psychic Pokemon. These were the days before dark types were included in Kanto battles – in fact, their ability to damage psychic types was still being researched at this time. For now, I was relying on Flamefox. In fact, I was counting on him for this battle! In the past, he always amazed me with his ability to anticipate where a target might suddenly appear – it was almost as though he was psychic, himself! I decided that this ability would come in handy, especially versus a psychic type that's very likely to use teleport. Soon, Nurse Joy came from the back room with our Pokemon, who were all as happy and healthy as always. "Your Pokemon are all in top shape!" Nurse Joy said. We said, "Thanks Nurse Joy" and then I asked her, "Where is Sabrina's gym?" A familiar voice behind us said, "I will show you!" May and I both turned around and May said, "Sage Li!" I said, "This is an unexpected and pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" He didn't answer and instead, asked, "So, you've come to challenge Sabrina?" I replied, "Yes, I have." He said, "You are quite brave. She is a most formidable gym leader, and a very powerful psychic!" May said, "I heard rumors that she's turned trainers who have lost to her into dolls! Is this true?" Sage Li smiled, "Perhaps." Then he looked at me and said, "I understand that you have recently been made aware of your own limited psychic ability." I replied, "Yes, but how did you know?" He just smiled and said, "It might just be enough to help you defeat her." I replied, "I doubt that. All I can really do is pick up on things – like I can feel what Pokemon are saying, at least, to a degree. I get impressions. It's hard to explain. But anyway, I'm using Flamefox in this battle! His experience in anticipating targets is my key to victory! Right Flamefox?" Flamefox replied, "Vulpix!" Sage Li said, "This battle will require much more than great anticipation. You will need to use your ability in order to become one with your Vulpix." I asked him, "How do you mean?" He smiled again and said, "You will see, when the time is right. Now come." We followed him out of the Pokemon Center, accompanied by the 2 fire foxes, 2 fire dogs, Inferno, and Firestorm. Sage Li looked so out of place in his robes, but I felt a strong sense of reassurance. As we walked through the city, I noticed someone sitting on a park bench, a man – he wore a sh00b hat and sunglasses, and when he saw me looking at him, he covered his face with a map. He also had a guide book with him, and a Golduck sitting next to him on the bench, Pokedex and Pokegear visible from backpack, and a book on psychic Pokemon. There was something familiar about him and I whispered, "May!" She asked, "What is it?" I said, "That guy! Doesn't he look familiar?" May answered, "He's just some tourist! Come on, let's keep following Sage Li!" I followed May, but Flamefox, Firestorm, and I gazed at the man as we all walked away. Yes, there was definitely something familiar about him! Anyway, after walking for almost an hour, we stopped in front of a large, odd shaped dome structure. "This is it?" I asked. Sage Li nodded. "Impressive" May said. Then Sage Li walked up to the doors and asked us, "Are you coming in?" I was taken a bit by surprise, and I asked him, "Are you going to watch my battle?" He nodded and said, "Yes. I know you are both afraid of Sabrina's powers, but I can assure both of you that while I am with you, no harm will come to you." May and I, with our 6 Pokemon, walked up to the large glass doors and entered with Sage Li. The inside hallway was lit only by torches which hung on pillars that arched together. Along the hallway were doors, with windows. We peeked inside and saw people sitting at various tables. Some were doing ESP tests, others were using psychic ability to bend spoons – it was really quite fascinating. "So other psychics come here to train?" I asked Sage Li. "Yes" he replied, "In order to control a psychic Pokemon, you must also be psychic." I said, "That's why my Kadabra chose me. He sensed my limited psychic ability." May interjected, "I don't think you had much control over him. Most of the time, he was nowhere to be seen. But he did listen to you in battle, so maybe there was a psychic connection." We all walked down the hallway up to 2 large doors, which opened. Inside, there was a battlefield drawn out on the floor, but the room itself looked more like a temple than a Pokemon gym. It was lit by torches, as well, and had a marble floor. There was a small stairway which led to another 2 doors which looked to be constructed from bamboo. Sage Li said, "Announce your challenge." I said, "Oh" then said, "Sabrina, I am Joe from Crimson Town and I have come here to challenge you for a Marsh Badge!" The doors parted, and I heard giggling. It was the little girl from the dream! "You!" I said. She was sitting in a chair, but soon I realized she was sitting in someone's lap. Out of the darkness, I could see a woman with a red outfit, blue eyes, and dark greenish hair. The girl said, "I'd like to have a match, but if you lose, you have to promise to be my friends and let me play with you!" I was confused, and asked, "Is she really Sabrina?" Sage Li replied, "They both are." May said, "I don't understand." The girl repeated, "You have to promise to be my friends and play with me if you lose!" I replied, "Okay, sure! We'll play with you after the battle!" Suddenly the adult Sabrina had an angry look and said, "So now… time for us to play!" and her eyes began to glow! The doors slammed shut behind us and the 2 of them literally floated down to the battlefield! I realized that she was the one in my dream – and she knew we were coming all along! The adult Sabrina then said, "This will be a one on one battle, agreed?" I replied, "Agreed!" Then she said, "Come out, Abra!" Abra materialized on the floor, apparently sitting in meditation. I said, "Very well, then! Flamefox, go!" Flamefox yelled, "Vulpix!" as he ran onto the battlefield. Abra did not move. I said, "Flamefox, start things off with a quick attack!" Flamefox ran quickly at Abra! Suddenly Abra's eyes opened and glowed, as did Sabrina's. "Teleport" I heard her say, and Abra vanished before Flamefox hit. "Okay, Flamefox, you know what to do!" Flamefox waited patiently, then fired an ember attack in a seemingly random direction – the Abra materialized there and took the hit! "Whoa, that was good!" May commented. Flamefox ran at Abra again, and again Abra vanished. Flamefox once again waited patiently, and successfully anticipated its reappearance once more, hitting it with another ember! I said, "Good job, Flamefox! Keep it up!" Then Sabrina ordered, "Psychic!" Abra's eyes glowed, and an energy field surrounded Flamefox, so he was floating. "Uh oh" I said. Flamefox then stood up on his hind legs, turned sideways, walked on his hind legs for a while, then stopped. May said, "Abra's controlling him!" I said, "I know that! Flamefox, you've got to be strong! Resist!" I could see he was trying, but Sabrina's Abra was strong! Then, it slammed Flamefox against the ceiling! "No!" I shouted. Abra then slammed him onto the floor. I said, "This is bad!" May said, "Forfeit, Joe! Flamefox can't handle a psychic type that strong!" Sage Li said, "Joe, you know what you must do!" I nodded to him, and turned back to Flamefox. I focused my concentration on him. I could feel him – I could see what he was seeing and feel what he was feeling. We were psychically bonded! I said to him, "I'm with you, Flamefox! We're together! And together, we can beat her!" He replied to me, in my mind, "Yes, we can! I know we can." We stood up, resisting Abra's attack. We said, "Body slam!" and ran at Abra! "Teleport!" Sabrina replied. Abra again vanished, but together, we could both feel him, and track him, until…. "Flamethrower!" we said, and I could feel the heat of the flames coming out of our mouth as they were released, and they hit Abra as it re-materialized! Abra fell backwards to the floor, and I could see his psychic bond with Sabrina being weakened because she felt its pain! We quickly said, "Take down!" and ran full speed at the fallen Abra, hitting it hard and we sent it hurtling across the arena, and it hit the floor! It stood back up. Sabrina ordered it again, "Psychic!" I could feel the energy field surrounding us and lifting us into the air. "We have to resist, Flamefox! We can do it!" I shouted to him. He said, "Right!" We both focused, concentrating as hard as we could, and managed to form an opening in Abra's psychic energy field. "Now!" we shouted, and our body glowed brightly as we launched a fire blast at Abra! Since Sabrina and Abra were trying so hard to keep the psychic energy field up, it couldn't teleport and took the fire blast point blank! Sabrina yelled out as her psychic bond with Abra was severed and it fell to the floor, defeated! I, too, fell back, my mind in my own body once again, but May caught me before I hit the floor! Flamefox proudly stood up, overlooking his defeated opponent. Abra disappeared, and the little girl said, "You're no fun", and then both she and Sabrina vanished. In my hands, a Marsh Badge materialized! "We did it, Flamefox!" I shouted, and he leapt into my arms for a hug! May said, "That was outstanding, Joe! How did it feel?" I replied, "Very intense!" Sage Li just smiled. The doors reopened and we walked out of Sabrina's gym. Once we were outside, Sage Li said, "Congratulations! You are the first trainer to beat her in quite some time. Unfortunately, you are not the one who will save her, as I thought you might be." I asked, "What do you mean?" And May asked, "And why was Sabrina both an adult and a little girl?" Sage Li answered us, "When she was a little girl, Sabrina devoted herself to becoming a very powerful Psychic. She spent all of her time training in order to greatly develop her powers, but as a result, she never made any friends. Her parents tried to help, but she drove them away. When she grew up, she split into 2 separate selves and personalities - the ruthless psychic gym leader and the little girl who desperately wanted to make friends. Until her 2 personalities are put back together, she is lost." May said, "That's so sad." Sage Li said, "Someday, she will come across the trainer that can help her. But that day is not today." Then he said, "It is time for me to leave. You did quite well in there, Joseph. I will see the both of you again, when the time is right." We said, "Goodbye, Sage Li!" and I said, "Thanks!" With that, we headed to the Pokemon Center so Flamefox could be treated. Flamefox and I had many more battles together after that, but I never again quite felt the bond we'd had in this battle – except maybe during our battle with Giovanni. But that's another story for another day.


	67. Chapter 66: The Other Gym

Chapter 66 – The Other Gym

After our battle with Sabrina, we took a much needed rest. Because of my lack of experience with strong psychic connections, like the one I had with Flamefox during our battle, I came down with the worst headache I ever had, and really needed to lie down and relax. Flamefox was fine, though. I have to say, it was most fascinating being able to see through his eyes and look down at his little brown paws as though they were my paws. And to feel the heat of the flames pouring out of his mouth – that was, as I had told May, most intense! As much fun as it was, I was in no hurry to do it again if the price was such a nasty headache afterwards. However, now that I was aware of this ability, I did occasionally try concentrating on my Pokemon and tried to go into their consciousness to see what they saw and feel what they felt, but the experience was never as strong as it was between Flamefox and I during our battle with Sabrina. I half wonder, at times, if Sage Li's presence had something to do with it – or if it was just the adrenaline of the moment.

Anyway, the next day, I felt much better, so May and I decided to continue through town, accompanied by our 6 fire Pokemon. As we were walking, we saw a man walk out of the local Pokemart, and May exclaimed, "Joe, that's Kiyo!" I asked her, "Who?" She replied, "You remember – the karate master we met at Mt. Mortar who you battled and won." I immediately remembered and said, "That's right, he has a dojo here in Saffron City! Maybe he'll be up for a rematch!" We ran over to him to say hi, and he said, "Joe, May, it's been a long time! You've both done pretty well for yourselves with your League wins." We thanked him and I said, "I almost forgot you had a dojo here. I don't suppose you'd like a rematch?" He laughed and said, "No, not today. However, maybe you could challenge one of my students. I'd consider it a favor, actually." I asked, "Really? How so?" He answered, "I have this student, Andrew, who is very good – a little too good, in fact. He always defeats his peers' Pokemon in battle. He's a good trainer and his fighting Pokemon is strong. But unfortunately, he's letting this get to his head. And with every victory, his ego grows bigger. What he really needs is to be humbled." May asked him, "Why don't you battle him?" He answered, "I could, but that wouldn't prove anything, for I am the master. If he was defeated by another trainer, he would realize that he can't always win. Joe, with all your experience, I think you have a very good chance of winning." I said, Okay, I'll do it!"

We followed Kiyo through Saffron, until we reached his dojo and we all entered, accompanied by our fire Pokemon. Inside, there were several students, some practicing their own martial arts skills by competing with each other, and others training their fighting types, including Primeape, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Machoke. When they saw Kiyo re-enter the dojo, they all stopped and bowed. He said to them, "I would like for all of you to meet two good friends of mine, Joseph Ehlle and May Redfield. You might remember them from the League championships they each won." Most of the students seemed very impressed to meet us, some even saying it was an honor. Kiyo then asked, "Where is Andrew?" A student with short black hair and a headband came out from the next room, with his chin up, eyes closed, and a smug smirk on his face. "Well, well, what have we here?" he asked, upon seeing us. Kiyo replied, "These are friends of mine, Joe and May. Joe won the Johto League championship a couple years ago and May won last year's Kanto League." Andrew said, "Yeah, yeah, a real pleasure." Kiyo continued, "Joe has come here to challenge you." He laughed, "So my reputation proceeds me, does it?" I said, "It's nice to meet you, Andrew. I heard that you're very good and so I came here to challenge you to a battle." I put out my hand to shake hands with him. He walked over to me, put out his hand, then pulled it away and brushed back his hair with it. Then he turned to a mirror on the wall and said, "Gosh, I certainly look good today!" I looked at May and she rolled her eyes, and muttered "Oh brother" under her breath. I was really looking forward to this battle now, for the chance to bring this guy back down to earth. One of the other students whispered to me, "I hope you have a strong fighting type on you, because Andrew will put up a good fight! And we really want you to win this!" Scyther was really the closest thing to a fighting type I owned, but he wasn't in my party. I decided Tauros would be an acceptable substitute – he was not a fighting type, but he was the strongest, toughest Pokemon in my party. Andrew finally said, "Okay, I'll accept your challenge. I could always use another easy victory under my belt so everyone can see how good I am." So, everyone headed for a battlefield that was right behind the dojo, outside. I said, "Okay then. Go, Tauros!" and I released my mighty buffalo from his pokeball. He stood battle ready. Andrew laughed and said, "A Tauros? That's small time." Then he took out his pokeball and shouted, "Go, Machamp!" The 4 armed, muscular, humanoid Pokemon stood before us, flexing his muscles – he was as full of himself as Andrew! A sweatdrop appeared on the side of Tauros' head, so I encouraged him, "You can beat him, Tauros! You beat an Onix and an Ursaring – I know you can beat a Machamp!" Tauros, shifted his gaze at me, nodded, and looked more confident. Then I ordered, "Tauros, use tackle!" As Tauros ran at Machamp, Andrew nonchalantly said, "Machamp, use seismic toss". Machamp held out his four arms and grabbed Tauros by the horns just as he reached him, swung him around by the horns several times, then let go, hurling him across the arena and slamming him against the wall of the dojo! Tauros stood right back up, angrier than ever! "Ha! It'll take more than that to subdue my Tauros" I told him. He just replied, "Confident, aren't we?" Then he said, "Machamp, use body slam!" Machamp leapt at Tauros, but he moved out of the way, and Machamp hit the floor. I shouted, "Tauros, use horn attack!" Tauros then ran at Machamp, who hadn't stood back up all the way just yet, and rammed him with his horns, sending him crashing against the wall. The other students began to cheer. Andrew remained aloof and said, "Machamp, use dig." Machamp began to dig under the battlefield, and I responded, "Tauros, use earthquake!" Tauros reared up, and stomped his front hooves down on the ground, causing a huge fissure to open up in front of him, which the digging Machamp fell down into. Machamp climbed out of the large opening in the ground, and stood up straight, flexing his muscles. Andrew laughed and asked, "You really think you have a chance against my Machamp? Ah well, I suppose you'll just have to learn the hard way." Then he ordered, "Machamp, use low kick!" Machamp jumped at Tauros, his leg out, and I ordered, "Tauros, use stomp!" As Machamp came at Tauros, Tauros reared up and hit Machamp with his front hooves, knocking him down, midair!" The other students laughed and made remarks like "How the mighty have fallen!" and "Not so tough against a League champion, are you?" Andrew actually started to look angry, and said, "All right. That does it!" Then he ordered, "Machamp, use take down!" At that, I ordered, "Tauros, use your tackle!" The two Pokemon charged at each other and met in a lock of hands and horns! The two pushed against each other as hard as they could, both looking somewhat worn out, but they continued. They each had sweatdrops on the sides of their heads as they pushed each other with all their might, until… Tauros collapsed. "Tauros, no!" I shouted. The students looked down and sighed. Andrew said, "Well, well, well, look at that! I told you there was no way you could possibly win against me. I rule!" and at that, he began posing and flexing his muscles. His Machamp walked over and stood right next to him, and also began posing and showing off his muscles. Tauros, who was lying on the ground behind them, shook his head and looked up. Andrew said, "Your small time Tauros never stood a chance!" As the two of them continued posing, acting very high on themselves, Tauros slowly and quietly stood up, even angrier than before, whipping his three tails about. Then he charged at Machamp from behind! Andrew turned around and shouted, "Gah!" Tauros hit Machamp as hard as he could with a horn attack to his behind, sending him sailing across the arena and falling flat on his face! Machamp stood up for about two seconds, as Tauros came at him with a body slam and pinned him to the ground! Tauros stood right back up and walked over to me, but Machamp lay down, defeated! I shouted, "Good job, Tauros!" and hugged my big buffalo. Andrew said, "I… I don't believe this!" and recalled Machamp. The students were all laughing and rubbing in the fact that the unbeatable, almighty Andrew had been defeated! He looked angrier and angrier, and Kiyo said, "That's enough. Andrew, I hope you have learned a lesson from this. You let your ego take over, underestimated your opponent, and let your guard down. I expect a change of attitude next time I see you." With that, Andrew stormed off. The students all congratulated me, but I felt kind of bad for the guy. I asked Kiyo, "Will he be all right?" Kiyo said, "In time. He needs some time alone to realize the error of his ways. I thank you and your Tauros very much for a battle well done." May said, "That was an excellent battle, Joe. I think you showed him up." I said, "Thanks. But I hope I didn't hurt his pride too badly." May replied, "If you did, he needed it. If he's really a good trainer, he'll grow from this experience rather than feel sorry for himself." I said, "That's true."

After Kiyo treated Tauros' battle injuries, which were actually rather superficial, May and I decided it was time to move on. We said goodbye to Kiyo and the students, and left the dojo grounds. As May rode on Fierymane's back with Amber and I rode on Tauros' back with Flamefox, I heard Andrew yelling after us and turned to see him running our way. I dismounted from Tauros and he said, "Listen, I know I was a little bit rude to you back there, and I want to apologize." I said, "That's okay. I just hope you're going to try to be a better trainer from now on." He nodded and said, "I will. It's just that my father always expected me to be the best and pushed me hard. I've just been trying so hard to live up to his expectations and be the best. I've done so well, I tend to let it get to my head." I said, "You are a strong trainer. But you need to remember that a truly good trainer is also humble and respectful of other trainers. You can't go around pretending that you're better than everybody else, because you're not. None of us are. We're all in this together. Pokemon is not just about becoming the strongest trainer – it's about good sportsmanship, personal growth, and making new friends." He said, "I see that now, and I thank you." Then he said, "Your Tauros is a force to be reckoned with! He's very strong and you've trained him well. You're lucky to have such a great Pokemon on your team!" I said "Thanks", patted Tauros on the head, and said, "I know." Then I said, "Your Machamp is also very strong. Keep up the training and I'm sure you'll stay on top. Just please don't let it get to your head again." He said, "I'll try. Thanks again. It was nice meeting you guys." He returned to the dojo and May said, "Not bad." I asked, "Really?" She said, "I don't think Sage Li could have said it better!" I replied, "Why, thank you, May!" She smiled, nodded, and began to gallop Fierymane forward. I mounted back onto Tauros, with Flamefox, and we caught up with them, accompanied by Inferno, Firestorm, Redfur, and Fiona. We headed in the direction of Route 7, which would lead us to Celadon City! This was a gym battle that I, personally, was greatly looking forward to!


	68. Chapter 67: Brushfire Time!

Chapter 67 – Brushfire Time!

May and I reached Celadon City, which was known for its tall buildings, late the next morning, and we decided to stop off at the Pokemon Center first, before going to Celadon Gym. While we were waiting, I noticed a poster on the wall. "Look at this, May! It says there's going to be a water Pokemon race down route 16, just outside Celadon City, in just a few days! It's being run by Cissy, one of the Orange Island gym leaders." May picked up a pamphlet that was on a table under the poster and said, "According to this, its only for large, rideable water types – you have to be able to literally stand up on their backs for the race! It says that Cissy holds a similar competition at her gym, when trainers challenge her for a badge, but then, it's only one on one. This will be a race between however many competitors she gets." I replied, "This would be the perfect contest for me to enter with Lapras! I think I'll call Professor Oak and switch out Jolteon for her." May asked, "Why Jolteon?" I answered, "Well, he won't be much help against Erika's grass types, and I think he deserves a little vacation, anyway." May said, "Good point." Then she exclaimed, "Joe, look at this other poster!" I looked, and it was advertising a Pokemon salon in Celadon City on Scissor Street, run by a Pokemon breeder named Suzy! "No way – it couldn't be…" I started to say, pleasantly surprised, when May interjected, "It has to be! It says she will feature her prize winning Vulpix!" Just then, we were paged to the front desk. Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Inferno, Redfur, Fiona, along with our other pokeballs, were sitting there waiting for us. Flamefox leapt onto my shoulders, and Amber onto May's. Nurse Joy said, "All of your Pokemon are in top shape, ready for battle." We both thanked her, and I said, "I'm gonna call Professor Oak right now." I sat down at a video phone and dialed his number. I caught him right in the middle of his breakfast. He greeted us, "Hi there, Joe and May! Good to hear from you again! Doing well, I presume?" I answered, "Just great, Professor! I already won 4 Kanto badges!" He replied, "Excellent work, Joe! You'll be entering the Kanto League Championship before you know it!" Then I asked him, "Can I switch out Jolteon for Lapras? I want to enter her in a water race in a few days." He answered, "A water race, eh? Very well, we'll do the switch right now." May interjected, "While we're at it, can I have my Blastoise? I think I'll enter the race, too." I looked at her and asked, "You're entering the race, too?" She answered, "Sure. Why should you have all the fun?" Then she asked Professor Oak, "Do you need me to switch out one of my Pokemon in order to do this?" He answered, "No, don't worry about it. Since you're not officially in training right now, the 6 Pokemon rule doesn't apply to you." She answered, "Oh, that's right. Thanks Professor." I put Jolteon's ball down on the transport pad and said, "Thanks for your help, Jolteon. Now you can have a nice little vacation at Professor Oak's Pokemon sanctuary." With that, his ball dematerialized, and Lapras' lure ball, the one I had gotten from Kurt way back in Azelea Town, appeared. Professor Oak said, "Received on this end!" I replied, "Same here. Thanks, Professor." He nodded, then said, "May, Blastoise is on his way now." Shortly after I picked up Lapras' ball, Blastoise's ball appeared, and May picked it up and said, "Thanks Professor!" He then asked us, "Do you two need anything else right now?" I answered, "No, I'm all set!" May said, "Same here!" He said, "Very well. Good luck to both of you! Keep up the good work!" and hung up. Then May and I took Flamefox, Amber, and Firestorm over to the poster and May said, "Look! One of your kids is in town!" Flamefox and Amber saw the picture of their son standing with Suzy, and exclaimed, "Vulpix!" and Firestorm, Suzy's Vulpix's uncle, shouted, "Ninetales!" I said, "You two should be proud of your son – it looks like he's a real winner! We'll have to visit Suzy's salon after the battle!" The fire foxes all nodded in agreement.

May and I, and our fire Pokemon, all left the Pokemon Center then, and as we walked outside, I saw a pond nearby. I opened up Lapras' lure ball and released her. "Lapras, its been a long time!" I exclaimed. She smiled and greeted me with her familiar cry. I ran over to the edge of the pond and jumped onto her back, as did Flamefox, and I hugged her large neck and said, "It's good to see you again!" May asked, "Joe, what are you doing? I thought we were heading for Erika's gym. Can't you and Lapras get reaquainted later?" I answered, "Aw, come on, May! I'm sure we have time for a little fun before the battle." May sighed and said, "I guess you're right." She released Blastoise and got onto his back. Lapras ferried Flamefox and I around the pond, and Blastoise ferried May and Amber. Our other Pokemon watched from the edge of the pond, except Vaporeon, who I also released to swim around with us. The water Pokemon all had a blast! As Lapras skimmed us along, I told her, "There's a water race in a few days, Lapras! Are you ready to win it?" She nodded and let out a happy cry, as if saying, "Of course!" We enjoyed this little diversion for most of the afternoon, before we recalled the water Pokemon and proceeded to Erika's gym, accompanied by Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Inferno, Redfur, and Fiona.

We soon saw a large building, built in the shape of a giant Vileplume! It had glass panels all around the diameter, and a stairs that led up to two large glass doors. We entered, and the inside looked like a botanical garden, with trees and shrubbery growing all around. "It's as beautiful as I remember it" May said. I looked at her and said, "That's right! You battled Erika before. Any advice?" She replied, "Stick with your fire types, but don't underestimate her grass types." I said, "I always try not to underestimate any gym leader." A girl at the front desk asked, "Can I help you two?" I answered, "Yes, I'm here to challenge Erika for a Rainbow Badge." A woman with shorter blue hair with a red band in it, green eyes, and wearing a green and white dress came in from the next room. "Hello, and welcome to Celadon Gym. I'm Erika, the gym leader." May said, "Hi, Erika! Its been a while." Erika said, "Yes, May, it has! You did very good in the League Finals last year." May replied, "Thanks. My friend, Joe, wants to challenge you this time." She said, "Very well, Joe, I accept your challenge. Come with me." We followed her and she asked May, "I don't suppose I can interest you in some more perfume this year?" May answered, "Of course you can! In fact, after the battle, I'd love to go to your perfume shop again!" I asked, "Perfume shop?" May answered, "Yeah, Erika runs a perfume shop, too, and sells the most wonderfully scented perfume! I bought some last year, and now that I'm here again, I intend to browse around again!" I nodded. Then Erika said, "Here we are." We entered a large room with a curved, lighted ceiling, dirt floor, glass panels lining the walls, and lots of plants and trees growing everywhere. A few of Erika's students watched from some bleachers along the battlefield. She asked, "Is a three on three battle okay?" I answered, "That's fine." She said, "Very well, let the battle begin!" and she tossed out a pokeball, and shouted, "Go, Tangela!" The vine Pokemon materialized from it's pokeball. I replied, "Go, Inferno!" My Flareon entered the battlefield. May asked me, "Are you sure about this? Flareon hasn't had as much experience as your other fire types." I answered, "I know, but she'll never get any experience if I don't use her in battle once in a while." Then I ordered, "Inferno, use flamethrower!" She released a stream of flames at Tangela, who managed to dodge most of the attack, getting only grazed. Then Erika ordered, "Tangela, use bind!" Tangela shot out two of its vines at lightning speed, and managed to grab Inferno with them! "Inferno, use your bite!" She bit and the vines that had her wrapped up, and managed to get Tangela to loosen its grip just a little. Then Erika ordered, "Tangela, stun spore!" Tangela released the spore, and Inferno became paralyzed! "Inferno!" I shouted. Erika then said, "End it with a slam!" Tangela slammed Inferno to the ground, and she was knocked out! After Tangela released it's grip, I ran in to get Inferno and said, "You did your best, girl. Thanks" and carried her off to the side. Firestorm lay down next to her, licked her face, and fell asleep. I said, "Okay, Flamefox! You're up next!" He replied, "Vulpix!" and entered the battlefield. Erika said, "Tangela, use your bind again!" I ordered, "Flamefox, agility!" The vines again shot out, but Flamefox was much faster and dodged them! Then I ordered, "Use confuse ray!" His eyes turned pitch black as he launched the hypnotic attack, which successfully confused Tangela. I said, "Good! Now use flamethrower!" His eyes grew bright white as he released the powerful stream of flames from his mouth, which engulfed the Tangela! It was knocked out! "Good job, Flamefox!" I shouted. He jumped up and down, shouting, "Vulpix! Vulpix!" Erika recalled Tangela and said, "You're good – but let's see if you have empathy with your Pokemon! Go, Gloom!" and she released the grayish-purple walking plant type with red leaves growing from its head. "Gloom, gloom" it said, then released a huge cloud of something from it's head leaves. "Is that… stun spore?" I asked. In a few seconds, my nose told me it was not – it was a horrible, dreadful smell that filled the battlefield! As soon as it hit Flamefox's nose, he was swiping at his nose, trying to make the smell go away, then just covered his nose with his paws! I was covering my own face with my hands, when I saw what Flamefox was doing, and I focused on him, and said, "You can overcome this, Flamefox! I know its tough, but you can do it! I know you can! We've been through a lot together – we'll get through this together!" He removed his paws from his nose, looked to me and nodded, and then his body began to glow. I shouted, "Do it, Flamefox, now, before that smell completely overpowers you!" His eyes and body glowed bright white as he sent a fire spin across the stench-filled arena, and it wrapped up Gloom! As soon as the flames dispersed, Gloom fell over, as did Flamefox! Gloom was knocked out, Flamefox was just overcome with the foul odor. I walked over to him, picked him up and hugged him, and said, "You did great! But I think you've had enough. We'll leave the last round to Firestorm" and I carried him off to the side, over to Amber, who nuzzled and licked him as he got his bearings. Firestorm heard me say his name, and perked his head up from sleep. As he walked over to me, Erika said, "I guess you do have empathy with your Pokemon. Most of them can't stand Gloom's smell for longer than a few seconds. But your Vulpix held out, because you believed in him. You are a very good trainer. But we still have one more round to go!" Then she took out her third pokeball and said, "Go, Vileplume!" Firestorm was already standing in front of me and I said, "Firestorm, use fire blast!" He released a t-shape of flames from his mouth which headed for Vileplume, and Erika said, "Vileplume, use endure!" The flames hit Vileplume, but more or less dispersed on contact, doing minimal damage. Erika then said, "Vileplume, use absorb!" Firestorm's body glowed, and Vileplume sucked up HP from him. I said, "Uh oh. Firestorm, try a fire spin!" His body and eyes glowed as he launched a tornado of flames at Vileplume, but it endured the attack and still stood once the flames dispersed. Erika said, "Vileplume, use giga drain!" Firestorm's body glowed once again, and even more of his HP was absobed by Vileplume, making him weaker. May said, "Joe, this is getting bad. You have to use a stronger attack!" I said, "Right! Okay, Firestorm! Time to break out the big guns! Use hyper beam!" Firestorm shot a bright beam of powerful energy from his mouth, which hit Vileplume hard and knocked it out! "Good work, Firestorm!" I exclaimed, full restore in hand, which I gave to him, and then I hugged him. Erika recalled Vileplume and said, "That was a great battle, Joe! You're an impressive trainer! Here's your Rainbow Badge!" She handed me the beautiful, multi-colored badge with crystals of entire spectrum of colors. I said, "Thanks, Erika." She then said, "I'll get you some paralyze heal for your Flareon. I keep a lot of that around here." Inferno had woken up, but was still unable to move, so I gave her the vial, and she was up and around in minutes. I was so proud of my fire Pokemon! They had all done well.

After the battle, May and I, and our fire Pokemon, followed Erika and Gloom to her perfume shop. I asked her, "So how did you get interested in becoming a grass type trainer?" She answered, "Well, it all started with Gloom. When I was a very little girl, I got lost in the city and ran into a Grimer. I was very scared. It had me cornered in an alley. I saw Gloom walking by and called out to it for help. Somehow, it knew I was scared and it came to my rescue. This is the same Gloom that rescued me – we've been friends ever since. Then I decided to specialize in grass types." May said, "Joe can relate to that story!" Erika asked, "Oh, really?" I said, "Yeah – before I began my Pokemon journey, I went out searching for a wild Vulpix to get a picture of it. The wild Vulpix I found was Flamefox. He was drinking at a pond in an open clearing in Brushfire Woods, near where I live. I snapped the picture and he heard me. He went running and I ran after him, keeping up good – that is, until I slammed into a tree with a Beedrill nest. The entire swarm came after me, and one nicked me with poison sting. Flamefox was watching me and I called out to him for help. He took on the entire swarm with his flamethrower attack! Then he stayed with me while I went into chills from the poison, kept me warm until I recovered, and after that, he followed me home. We've been friends ever since – and I owe him my life!" Erika smiled and said, "Then I guess you really do know what it's like having that special connection with a particular Pokemon." I said, "Yeah." Then Erika said, "My perfume shop is just ahead." I said, "You know, if its okay, I'd like to go off and spend a little time with my Pokemon. You go ahead, May. I'll meet up with you when you're done." May said, "Okay, Joe. I'll see you in a bit." Inferno, Redfur, Fiona and Amber went with her, and Flamefox and Firestorm walked with me. We found a nice, grassy area overlooking a lake. I let out Vaporeon and Lapras to swim in the lake, I let out Tauros to graze in the grass, and Fearow so he could fly around and perch in a tree. Flamefox and Firestorm wrestled around with each other, just like they did when they were both Vulpixes. I sat under a tree, admiring my Rainbow Badge as I held it up to the sun, and the individual crystals of color glistened in the sunlight. (You know, I believe this is where you came in!)


	69. Chapter 68: Reunion at Breeder's Lane

Chapter 68 – Reunion at Breeder's Lane

The day after my fire foxes' outstanding victories against Erika's grass Pokemon, May and I excitedly headed for Scissor Street, which is also known as "Breeder's Lane", because of all the Pokemon salons and Pokemon breeding related shops located in the vicinity. We were accompanied by our usual posse of fire Pokemon, but Flamefox, Amber, and Firestorm walked faster than May and I, and Redfur, Fiona, and Inferno – it seemed that Flamefox and Amber were even more excited about seeing their son again, and Firestorm about seeing his nephew again, than we were! May said, "This is great! I don't recall Suzy having a Pokemon salon last year when I came through here. But there are a lot of great shops with the latest in state of the art breeding equipment. I'll definitely be coming here a lot to shop once I open my breeding center!" I said, "Maybe Suzy can give you some tips, too!" May nodded. We continued walking through Celadon City. It was quite a walk all the way to Scissor Street, so we stopped at a local Pokemart to get some pop from the vending machines. May was wearing some of the perfume she bought at Erika's shop, and I noticed it's sweet scent as she walked by me, like a bouquet of flowers. After that, we proceeded ahead. May knew where Scissor Street was, because she'd been here a year ago – if it hadn't been for her, I don't think I would've found it on my own without a map. Anyway, we soon reached an intersection, and the sign going right read "Scissor Street". "This is it!" May exclaimed. I replied, "Okay. Let's keep our eyes open for Suzy's salon!" There were lots of people walking along the sidewalks with their Pokemon, some with lots of makeup on, others very well groomed. "The people around here take great pride in bringing out the best in their Pokemon. Around here, its not all necessarily about brute strength or move sets" May told me. "Yeah, but Pokemon aren't just about that stuff, anyway. There's much more to them than that. There's the special bond between trainer and Pokemon" I said, as I watched Flamefox and Firestorm walking ahead of me. May nodded in agreement, and said, "Not to mention their individual personalities and needs. These are all things a good breeder needs to know." Our fire foxes soon stopped in front of a building with an awning and a glass door, with a picture of a Vulpix on it. "This must be the place!" I exclaimed. May replied, "Yeah! Let's go inside!" I pushed the door open and little bells rang. "I'll be right with you" we heard a female voice say. We walked in further and saw Suzy, in a white outfit, standing over a flat table. On the table lay a Raichu, and there was some other lady standing next to the table, as well. Suzy was massaging the Raichu's cheeks and said, "You see? It's just a matter of where you massage them. It's quite easy to give your Raichu's electric cheeks a massage without getting shocked yourself." The Raichu looked extremely content and the lady said, "Oh, thank you so much, Suzy! I don't know what we'd do without you." Suzy said, "You're welcome." The lady picked up her Raichu and walked out, saying, "We'll see you again next week." Suzy said, "Okay. And remember how I told you to massage him." Then she saw May and I, and Flamefox, Amber, and Firestorm. "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed. May said, "Surprise!" and I said, "We noticed you opened this salon and had to stop by to say hi since we're in the neighborhood." Suzy replied, "I'm glad you did! It's good to see you both again! How are you?" I said, "Doing good" and May said, "We're both League champions." Suzy said, "I know, I saw you both on TV when you won. Seeing Joe's win was one of the reasons I jumped at the chance to have a Vulpix that was Flamefox's offspring – and May, your win was equally impressive last year! I watched it with Vulpix!" She knelt down to pet Flamefox, Amber, and Firestorm, and said, "Your Vulpixes and Ninetales' are all looking great! You're doing an excellent job taking care of them." May asked, "How is your Vulpix?" I said, "Yeah, we've been looking forward to seeing him again, after seeing that poster at the Pokemon Center, advertising your salon." Suzy replied, "Is that poster still up? That's from when I first opened this place months ago, just before your big win at the Indigo Plateau, May. I had meant to invite you guys to the grand opening, but things were hectic then, with Zane and everything." I asked, "Oh? Where is Zane, anyway?" She answered, "Oh, we had a little disagreement about my opening this place. He felt I should wait and we could both open a breeding center together. But I felt more drawn to opening a salon here in Celadon City. He wasn't too happy about it, and headed off for Johto to pursue other ventures. We still keep in touch, though. He evolved his Vulpix. I still disagree with his philosophy that a Pokemon's outer beauty is what matters the most. But our friendship has always had its ups and downs. I would never evolve my Vulpix, though. He's fine just the way he is. In fact, follow me – he's asleep in the back." I was thinking about what she said about Zane, then started to say, "We know another really good breeder. Maybe…" May elbowed me in the side and whispered, "We shouldn't be setting up Martin!" Suzy gave us a confused look, then led us to the back, where Vulpix was asleep on a nice, soft red cushioned chair set against blue curtains. "Aww" May said. "He's really grown up" I said. Flamefox and Amber ran over to the chair. Vulpix's ears perked up and he lifted his head from sleep. When he saw his parents sitting in front of him, he smiled and exclaimed, "Vulpix!" Flamefox and Amber replied "Vulpix!" right back, and they were soon nuzzling and licking each other's faces. Firestorm ran over to his nephew and nuzzled him, then got down so that Vulpix could get onto his back and he could run him around, just like he used to. Suzy said, "Oh, that's so sweet." May commented, "The poster said Vulpix has won all kinds of awards." Suzy replied, "Yes, he's won quite a few beauty contests with that cute face and perfect hair. You two are excellent breeders already!" On the wall, there were some awards, including 2 awards of excellence in Pokemon breeding, and 3 awards from Pokemon magazine for most popular breeder, among Vulpix's awards. May said, "Wow, you are modest, Suzy! You never mentioned any of this to us when you came for Vulpix! I don't think we'd have even bothered to screen you – we'd have just given you a Vulpix, no question!" Suzy blushed a little and said, "You're very kind. I just don't like to brag about these things. I try to be the best breeder I can, not for the awards, but because it's my dream." I said, "I take it you didn't nickname him." Suzy answered, "I feel a little silly telling you this, but no, I didn't give him a nickname, and probably won't." I said, "That's okay. In all honesty, I've only nicknamed a handful of my Pokemon" and May said, "Same here." Suzy said, "Good, original nicknames are so difficult to think up, aren't they?" We both nodded. Vulpix was enjoying this little reunion, as were his parents and uncle. I asked Suzy, "So, do you only use Vulpix for beauty contests, or do you train him, too?" Suzy answered, "Every good breeder knows that to bring out your Pokemon's, you have to keep them in top shape by training them. Vulpix doesn't just sit around and look pretty. I spend a few hours training him every day. In fact, he's only one level away from learning fire spin!" May said, "He's already at level 41? That's outstanding, considering how busy you must be with your salon and everything." Suzy said, "Well, I know that if a trainer had him this long, he'd probably be at a higher level than that, but I'm proud of both of us for how far we've come together. His flamethrower technique is already very impressive, so I'm anxious to see his fire spin." I looked at his father and brother, and said, "Impressive fire attacks run in the family. You won't be disappointed!" Suzy looked at Redfur and Fiona, as well as Inferno, and said, "All of your fire Pokemon look sensational – these two Growlithes would make an excellent breeding pair, as would your Ninetales and Flareon." May replied, "Thanks! Yeah, I'm intending for these 3 couples to be the first 3 breeding pairs at my breeding center someday, when I open it." I replied, "The only tough part is that some Pokemon are mine and some are yours. That could be a problem." May said, "I suppose we could swap Pokemon occasionally or something." Suzy said, "You know what would be a good idea? For the two of you to become business partners! Joe, you could open your gym, and May could open her breeding center off from the gym. Then all of your Pokemon could be together. It's just a thought." I said, "Yeah, but I really want to open my gym in Crimson Town. I'm sure May wants her breeding center in Violet City." May answered, "Not necessarily, Joe. Crimson Town would actually be more ideal, because it's more rural, with lots of woods and space for the Pokemon to roam around. The city is a little too urban for my tastes. In fact, I really don't want to open my breeding center in the city." I stood there and blinked, stunned for a second. I had this brief vision in my head of my gym, combined with a breeding center and a Pokemon sanctuary. It seemed so ideal – perfect! Then I asked, "Really?" May replied, "Yeah" and had a look in her eyes, like she had seen what I just saw. Suzy then said, "Well, there you go! Something to think about for the future. Now how about we all go outside for a little walk? It's such a nice day outside – and I could use a break." May said, "Okay" and I said, "Sounds good!"

Vulpix walked with his parents and uncle, ahead of Suzy, May, and I. I asked Suzy, "Is Vulpix any better around people yet, or is he still shy?" She answered, "He's still quite shy. In fact, he doesn't like to be handled or picked up by anyone except me, although I'm sure he'd let the two of you touch him." We headed for the park, and there was an ice cream stand. I said, "Come on, May. I'll buy you an ice cream!" Suzy said, "That won't be necessary. Everything is on me today!" We both thanked her, and we sat on a park bench to eat our cones. May and I shared our cones with our fire foxes, letting them take one lick, then we would each take one. Suzy said, "You two have really strong bonds with your Pokemon!" I said, "Yeah" and May said, "Joe really helped me to realize how much a strong bond with your Pokemon can help you as a trainer." Suzy said, "That's true in breeding, as well. Good communication between Pokemon and their trainers is essential if you want to bring out their inner strength. I truly believe that a Pokemon's beauty is on the inside, waiting to be discovered." May asked her, "Do you think you could give me some tips?" Suzy replied, "Of course! After all, I wouldn't have Vulpix if it weren't for you. As soon as we return to the salon, I'll show you the proper way to massage your Vulpixes."

After our little ice cream break, we walked back to Suzy's salon. On the way, another lady walked up to Suzy and said, "I need to reschedule my Nidoran's appointment. Can we make it next week, the same day?" Suzy said, "I'm sure I can fit you in. Just give me a call later to be sure." She said, "Oh, thank you, Suzy!" May said, "You must get very busy." Suzy said, "Yes, I do. But it's rewarding work. You guys can help me if you want." May exclaimed, "That would be great!" I said, "You can count me in, too." Upon re-entering her salon, Vulpix hopped up on the table, and Suzy said, "First, let me demonstrate on Vulpix how to properly give a massage to a small quadruped fire Pokemon." We both watched her, rubbing her Vulpix's back and shoulders, as he lay there, perfectly content. I said, "Come on, Flamefox! I'll give it a go!" May said, "You too, Amber." We both proceeded to massage our Vulpix's, as Suzy had shown us, and they loved it! I also did Firestorm and Inferno, and May did Redfur and Fiona. Suzy said, "You guys are getting the hang of it – but now it's time to take care of some clients' Pokemon." A few of her customers came in, and Suzy showed us other techniques that are helpful in bringing out a Pokemon's inner beauty. She told us afterwards that we had done quite well for our first day in the Pokemon salon business.

After her last customer had left, she took us to an open area nearby, her training area for her Vulpix. She said, "Okay, Vulpix, let's see what you've got! Show us your flamethrower!" Vulpix proceeded to launch a powerful volley of flames from his mouth. "Impressive" I commented. "Just like his parents" May said. We then heard laughing, and turned to see a young male Pokemon trainer. Suzy asked, "Is something funny?" He answered, "Yeah. It's funny that a Pokemon breeder thinks she can train Pokemon to be stronger, when all they really do is sit around looking pretty and winning awards. That Vulpix could never win a real match!" Suzy replied, "Oh really? Would you like to put your money where your mouth is?" He answered, "Yeah! Let's have a match!" Then he took out a pokeball and shouted, "Go Nidorino!" The secondary evolution of Nidoran materialized, and his trainer ordered, "Body slam that Vulpix!" He ran at Vulpix, and Suzy said, "Agility!" Vulpix quickly moved, dodging the attack. "Good agility move" I said to May. Flamefox and Amber watched their son intently as he battled, as did Firestorm. Then the trainer shouted, "Try tackling it!" As Nidorino charged at Vulpix, he did another agility, once again dodging the attack. Then the trainer said, "Time to play hardball! Use water gun!" The Nidorino shot out a stream of water at Vulpix, which pushed him back, against a wall. "Vulpix!" Suzy shouted. The trainer said, "So far, I'm not impressed. I haven't even seen one damaging attack." At that point, Vulpix's body began to glow. May and I knew what this meant, and so did Suzy! "Vulpix, use fire spin!" Suzy shouted. His body glowed brightly and his eyes glowed bright white as he released the tornado of flames! They wrapped around Nidorino, trapping him inside and twisting around. When the flames dispersed, Nidorino was knocked out! "No!" the trainer shouted, and recalled his pokeball. Suzy told him, "I hope you learned a valuable lesson from this experience! A cute exterior hides inner strength!" He looked down and said, "I guess there is something to your techniques after all. I'm sorry I was so quick to judge you. Is it okay if I come to your salon to learn how I can bring out my Pokemon's inner personality?" She answered, "Of course it is." He nodded, then walked on. I said, "Wow! That was very impressive, Vulpix!" and I petted him. May and Suzy petted him, as well, and his parents and uncle ran over to nuzzle and lick him. Suzy said, "Well, Vulpix, you reached level 42! I'm very proud of you!" He replied, "Vulpix!" and leapt into her arms. I looked at May and said, "We'd better get going soon." May said, "Yeah. We still have to get ready for the water race." Suzy said, "Well, it was great seeing both of you again. Please stop by and visit anytime!" We said, "We will!" Vulpix nuzzled with his parents and uncle once more, before we headed out. We waved goodbye to Suzy and Vulpix as we walked back into the city.


	70. Chapter 69: The Reformed Rival

Chapter 69 – The Reformed Rival

After spending one more night in Celadon City, May and I decided to start heading towards Route 16, for the upcoming water race. As we walked through Celadon City, we passed Celadon Casino. I had an uneasy feeling, as did May. Even the 6 fire Pokemon seemed a little more cautious. I said to May, "Something doesn't seem right." She replied, "Yeah. I have this weird feeling." Then we both looked at Celadon Casino. Outside the door, to either side, were statues – statues that looked a lot like NIDOs! I asked May, "Do you see what I see?" She replied, "I wish I didn't." Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Inferno, Redfur, and Fiona began to slightly growl. These NIDOs looked more completed than the last ones we dealt with – these ones had metallic gray outer coverings so they looked just like metallic gray Nidokings, except with sharp silver teeth, sharp silver claws, and glowing red eyes. Just then, a large crowd of people passed in front of us, blocking our view. After they passed, the NIDOs were gone! May said, "I don't like this, Joe. Let's get out of here!" I said, "Yeah, this place is starting to give me the creeps. Let's get going!" and we continued ahead.

When we were far enough away, May asked, "What do you think those NIDOs were doing at Celadon Casino?" I answered, "I'm not sure. But they looked completed, not like the last batch we saw. That means Team Rocket is still constructing them, and wherever there's NIDOs, trouble can't be far behind." She asked, "You don't think they were looking for us, do you?" I answered, "I don't think so. But Team Rocket is definitely up to something. I guess all we can do is wait and see." Then May said, "It seems strange that they would put NIDOs out in public view like that, though." I replied, "As far as the public knows, it could be some kind of gimmick for the Casino. To tell you the truth, with what I've heard about those casinos, I wouldn't be surprised if Team Rocket is involved with the casino in some way. But we can't prove anything, and I'm not about to go looking for trouble if I can avoid it." May agreed, and we continued ahead. We weren't pursued by any NIDOs, but the fact that we'd seen some again did worry me. What was Team Rocket up to? I decided to let it go – chances are, it was something too big for us to handle, anyway. We only defeated NIDOs the last time because of our MechanPokemon allies, and they weren't around right now. Anyway, we reached the edge of Celadon City, and released Tauros and Fierymane to ride on.

After about half an hour, we saw a big tent set up straight ahead. There was a sign that read "Route 16 annual water race". I told May, "I guess we found it" as Tauros and Feirymane galloped us ahead. We stopped when we reached the tent, dismounted from, and recalled our riding Pokemon. There were several other Pokemon trainers walking around, and May and I, accompanied by our fire foxes, the fire dogs, and Inferno walked up to the registration table. A lady said, "Hello. Welcome to the Route 16 water race. Which Pokemon will you be using?" I answered, "Lapras" and May answered, "Blastoise". She replied, "Very well. I just need each of you to fill out these forms." After we did that, we mingled with the other Pokemon trainers. May said, "Looks like a fairly big turnout!" I replied, "Yeah!" We saw trainers standing near the lake with Pokemon such as Tentacruel, Poliwrath, Gyardos, Cloyster, Dewgong, Kingler, and Seadra swimming around in the water. I released Lapras and May released Blastoise, so they, too, could swim around in the water. I let Vaporeon out for a swim, as well. "Your water Pokemon look very healthy", a woman said to us. She had dark red hair, blue eyes, and wore a black tank top with a pink skirt. We both said, "Thanks!" She said, "I'm Cissy, the leader of Mican Gym in the Orange Islands." I said, "We've heard about you. I'm Joseph Ehlle, from Crimson Town, and this is May Redfield, from Violet City. So you're in charge of this race?" She answered, "That's right. A water race is held here every year, and there's also a land Pokemon race near Fuschia City, just outside the Safari Zone, run by Lara Laramy, of the Big P Pokemon ranch. Anyway, I base this race on something I do at my gym when I get challengers. Instead of Pokemon battling, I hold competitions – a water gun competition where the Pokemon use their water guns to hit targets, and a water race." I said, "That doesn't really sound like a real gym match. I mean, what if, for the sake of argument, a trainer doesn't have a water type?" She answered, "Well, most trainers don't come to the Orange League until they've completed at least one other League, so by then, they should at least have one water type. First time trainers are generally discouraged from competing in the Orange League." I said, "I see." May interjected, "But that's not exactly fair. A gym battle is a gym battle. You should be able to participate, regardless of what Pokemon you have." She said, "I'm sorry, but that's just how it is in the Orange League." I mumbled, "Well, my gym will be open to ALL competitors." Then Cissy said, "Joseph Ehlle and May Redfield – now I know where I've heard those names before! You guys are both League champions! Well, I must say, you've done well for yourselves. I hope you both have good luck in the race." We replied, "Thanks" and she went off to talk to some other people. "A Pokemon gym without Pokemon battling? That just seems… strange" I said to May. She said, "The Orange League is small, anyway. It only has 4 gyms. It really ends up being an intermediary League between Kanto and Johto. That's why I never really bothered with it." I replied, "I doubt I will, either."

As we mingled among the other trainers, May said, "Oh no. Look who's here." I looked and saw that it was Ryan, the bratty Pokemon trainer I'd bested on my way to Ecruteak City and at the Johto League Finals. I said, "Oh, him! Just pretend you didn't see him." He saw us and walked over. He said, "Hi, guys." I asked him, "What do you want? To act like a conceited jerk around us some more?" He answered, "I guess I deserve that. I wasn't very nice to you guys back at the Johto League Finals. I was very rude to both of you. After your friends forced me to shake hands with you, it made me think about the way I acted. I'm very sorry. It really wasn't very good sportsmanship on my part. So what do you say? Friends?" He put out his hand. I looked at him and reluctantly said, "Well… okay." And shook his hand. May said, "The same goes for me" and shook his hand. He asked, "So, you guys are entering the race, too? That's cool. Your Lapras did great at the League Finals! I'm sure you have a real shot at winning this, Joe!" I replied, "Gee, thanks!" May asked, "So what Pokemon will you be riding on?" Ryan answered, "My Seadra!" and showed him to us. I said, "Wow, he looks great, Ryan!" He said, "Thanks! I've tried to become a better trainer since being beaten by you twice!" I told him, "Well, I'm glad to see that you learned something from those experiences. You really have changed a lot since last time."

The time soon arrived for the water race to begin. As people sat in bleachers near the lake, with large screens in front of them showing different areas of the lake, the announcer said, "Welcome to the annual Route 16 water race. Pokemon trainers from all over have brought their water Pokemon to see whose is the fastest swimmer! And without any further ado, I give you Cissy, the Mican Island gym leader!" As everyone cheered, Cissy said, "Thank you! The race will consist of 3 laps. The racing area is outlined with buoys, which are outfitted with the cameras bringing you the images on the screens. I now ask all the competitors to line up at the starting line!" I told Lapras, "You heard the lady!" I stood on her back, with Flamefox on my shoulders and Firestorm at my side, as she swam us to the starting line. May and Amber pulled up next to us, on Blastoise. Ryan also pulled up on Seadra. The trainers on the Tentracruel, Poliwrath, Gyardos, Cloyster, Dewgong, and Kingler pulled up, as well. I asked May, "Are you ready?" She said, "I think so. You?" I answered, "All set!" Ryan said, "I'm ready , too!" Cissy then said, "On your marks, get set… go!" The water Pokemon were off! The early lead was Lapras, Blastoise, Seadra, and Gyarados, with Poliwrath, Cloyster, Dewgong, and Kingler left in the wake behind them, and Tentacruel seemingly last. Ryan began to catch up and passed May. "Come on, Blastoise! Let's beat him!" He replied, "Blaaassst" as he picked up speed. Lapras was holding her own pretty good, still keeping in the lead! "The early lead is Lapras, one of the fastest water Pokemon!" Cissy announced. I said, "Way to go, Lapras!" May said, "This is fun!" as she caught up with Ryan. He replied, "You said it! It's a lot more fun when it's a friendly competition." As we continued, the Tentacruel trainer was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Cissy announced, "The Kingler trainer is out of the race! His Kingler ran into some sludge which paralyzed it!" As we rounded for the second lap, we saw the Kingler trainer off to the side, treating his Pokemon with paralyze heal. May asked, "I wonder how that happened?" I replied, "I don't know – but something seems fishy. And what happened to the Tentacruel trainer?" A while later, Cissy announced that the Poliwrath trainer was out because of somehow being wrapped – the trainer got knocked off of him, and saw what looked like tentacles coming up from under the water, wrapping up his Poliwrath until it fainted! The Cloyster was next, another apparent victim of a mysterious toxic sludge. Then the Dewgong trainer was out, his Pokemon mysteriously becoming confused and going the wrong way! May, Ryan, and myself maintained the lead. When we reached the area where the Kingler had run into sludge, we saw it, too. We told our Pokemon to swim around it. It was definitely sludge from a Pokemon toxic attack! Ryan said, "Maybe there are wild Pokemon in this area that aren't happy about this race going on in their home!" I said, "Maybe… but somehow I don't think so." May said, "I agree. Something seems deliberate about this." Soon, May was in the lead, when Ryan shouted, "Help!" We turned around to see tentacles coming up from under the lake, wrapping his Seadra! May and I had Lapras and Blastoise turn around. May said, "Blastoise, grab those tentacles!" Blastoise attempted to free Seadra by pulling at the tentacles, only to get wrapped up, himself! "May!" I shouted. She shouted, "Joe, help!" I said to Flamefox and Firestorm, "Get ready to swim!" They nodded. Then I ordered, "Lapras, take us underwater!" She dove under the lake, and I swam with her. Flamefox and Firestorm dog paddled above us in the water to stay afloat. It was a Tentacruel, alright! Lapras picked up speed and body slammed it under water! It released Blastoise and Seadra, and came after Lapras! Swimming next to the Seadra was its trainer, who had on scuba gear! I released Vaporeon, as well, and they teamed up on the Tentacruel! It released a toxic sludge, so my Pokemon turned around and headed above, outrunning the sludge. Lapras was swimming on the water again, as was Vaporeon, and the Tentacruel also surfaced. Its trainer surfaced, as well! I asked him, "Why are you doing this?" He replied, "Because I've lost this race 2 years in a row! I was determined to win this year, by any means necessary!" May said, "Including cheating!" He said, "If that's what it takes!" Ryan interjected, "Why don't you try training your Pokemon harder instead of taking the easy way out?" The trainer said, "That's enough! Tentacruel, hit them with your toxic!" Tentacruel launched the toxic black substance at May, Amber and Blastoise! She screamed, and I said, "Lapras, get us in front of them!" She swam quickly, and we took the toxic sludge directly, for May! May shouted, "Joe!" I said, "Finish the race, May! Take Flamefox, Firestorm, and Vaporeon to safety!" as I felt the sludge's paralyzing effects begin to set in. She said, "I can't just leave you!" Ryan said, "Don't worry – I'll take care of him! You just get those Pokemon out of harm's way!" As Lapras and I floated there, paralyzed, the Tentacruel trainer ordered, "Now use a sludge bomb on them!" Ryan quickly responded, "Seadra, use your headbutt!" Seadra hit the Tentacruel square in the forehead, knocking it back! He told the trainer, "I won't let you hurt the person who taught me a lesson about good sportsmanship – and who is now a good friend!" I was impressed with how Ryan was standing up for me. The trainer said, "Good sportsmanship won't get you anything but a lot of losses, kid. But I guess you'll have to learn that lesson the hard way! Tentacruel, use supersonic!" Tentacruel let out a high-pitched sound, and Seadra became confused! "Seadra!" Ryan shouted, trying to get back control of his Pokemon as it thrashed about aimlessly in the water. "Now put it out of it's misery, Tentacruel! Use wrap!" As Tentacruel's tentacles shot out at Seadra, Seadra released a smoke screen! Tentacruel reached about within the smoke screen, trying to find the Seadra, but didn't seem to have any luck. When the smoke cleared, Seadra and Ryan were gone! "Huh? Where did they go?" the trainer asked. I wondered the same thing, myself! Suddenly, Seadra surfaced behind them! Ryan ordered, "Use take down!" Seadra charged at Tentacruel and hit it hard, finally knocking it out! Then he had Seadra wrap up the trainer with his tail! The trainer said, "Let me go!" I said, "Good work, Ryan!" He said, "Thanks!" Then he jumped off Seadra and swam over to us. He said, "I have some paralyze heal for you and your Lapras!" We each took it, and gradually felt the effects of the sludge wear off. The remaining racers caught up, accompanied by Officer Jenny on a jet ski. She arrested the Tentacruel trainer, and Ryan and I joined the rest of the racers, as we tried to catch up with May, who rode with the fire foxes. Vaporeon swam next to her. Soon, it was close, between Ryan, May, myself, and the Gyardos trainer. But when we reached the finish line, the victor was May! Everyone cheered as Cissy made the announcement. I said, "Way to go, May!" Ryan said, "Yeah, you did great!" May said, "Thanks, but you two are the real winners today!" After the race, Cissy said, "While the winner of this year's race was May, we have 2 special awards for good sportsmanship to present! Joe, everyone saw on the screens how you and Lapras took a hit for May and her Blastoise! And Ryan, eveyone saw how well you battled to defend Joe! It is my privelege to present you both with these sportsmanship awards!" All 3 of us took our trophies as the audience cheered.

After going to the Pokemon Center, Ryan asked us, "So where are you heading next?" I said, "To Fuchsia City. Would you like to come with us?" He answered, "Sounds like fun, but I really need to head back to Celadon City. I want to battle Erika again. I lost to her last year." May said, "Thanks again for your help." I said, "Yeah, you were really great out there! You're a much better person than you used to be." He said, "Thanks, but I owe that to you and your friends. You guys helped me to see things much more clearly. I hope we run into each other again." With that, he walked off. May said, "Wow, what a difference! He seemed like a completely different person!" I said, "Yeah! I guess Martin and Trevor's little 'etiquette' lessons really did help him!" We both laughed at that. Then May and I released our riding Pokemon, and rode ahead, into the sunset, down to Route 17.


	71. Chapter 70: The Big Dog

Chapter 70 – The Big Dog

May and I rode Tauros and Fierymane until we reached a bike station. We recalled our riding Pokemon. May said, "Route 17 is also a bike trail. We can rent bikes here to take down the trail." I replied, "Sounds like fun!" We entered the bike station and rented our bikes. We returned all of our Pokemon to their pokeballs, except for Flamefox, who sat on my shoulders, and Amber, who sat on May's shoulders. The bike trail was long, but pretty much all downhill. We encountered random trainers along the way, who May and I each made short work of. It was about a 4 hour bike ride to route 18, so we took breaks along the way, so our Pokemon could have some time out of their pokeballs. May was trying to spend a little bit more time with Clefairy and level her up a bit, too.

Before we knew it, we reached the bike station at the end of Route 18, and we turned in our bikes there. I released Tauros and Firestorm, May released Fierymane, Redfur, Fiona, and Inferno. I mounted on Tauros, and May mounted on Fierymane, and the 2 of us headed for the Big P Pokemon Ranch. May knew where it was from coming through here last year, but she hadn't stopped in before. It was in the outskirts of Fuschia City, near the Safari Zone. We soon found a ranch, with corrals full of Tauros, Nidorinos, and other Pokemon. "This must be the place!" I said. A girl with blue hair and an orange headband, with a green shirt and blue jean shorts came riding over to us on a Ponyta, accompanied by a Growlithe. "Can I help you?" she asked, in a strong, western accent. I asked, "Are you Lara Laramy?" She answered, "That's me. Now who are you?" I answered, "I'm Joe from Crimson Town, and this is my friend, May." She said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Then May said, "We heard that you have a big race here every year." She replied, "Yes, but I'm afraid you already missed this year's race. That's kind of a shame – your Tauros and Rapidash look like they'd have been top contenders!" I said, "I was in a race 2 years ago with my friend, Trevor." She asked, "Trevor - brown hair, black hat, rides a Rapidash?" I answered, "That's him." She said, "Yeah, I know him! He's a great guy! Really great racer!" Then she said, "You did a great job raising this Tauros – looks as good as one of mine!" I said, "Thanks!" She rode up to May and Fierymane and said, "And this Rapidash looks top notch, too." May said, "Thanks! Fierymane and I make a great team!" Then she said, "Why don't you guys come with me to the ranch. Your Tauros and Rapiadash can mingle with the others, and you 2 can have a bite to eat." I said, "Sounds good to me!" May said, "Same here!"

We entered Lara's ranch and had a big, hearty country style meal. Even the Pokemon ate good. Redfur and Fiona got along famously with Lara's Growlithe, as did the fire foxes and Inferno. May and Lara really hit it off, too, talking about Pokemon breeding, comparing their fire horses and fire dogs, and talking girl talk, and May and Lara also played with Clefairy. I began to feel left out! Lara had a video phone, so I decided this would be a good time to call Professor Oak to switch out Lapras and get Jolteon back into my party. "Why hello, Joe" Professor Oak said from his end. I replied, "Hi, Professor. We're at the Big P Pokemon Ranch." He said, "Ah, Lara Laramy's ranch! May can learn a lot about Pokemon breeding from her!" I said, "Believe me – she is! Anyway, the reason I called is I'd like to switch Lapras out again, and bring Jolteon back into my party." He said, "How did you and Lapras do in the race?" I answered, "We did pretty good, but May and Blastoise won the race. We did thwart a cheater, though, and won a special trophy for demonstrating good sportsmanship!" He said, "Well, I'm glad to hear that one of you two won. And good work on stopping that cheater. It serves him right." I then asked, "So, how about the Pokemon switch?" He answered, "That would be fine. However, before you do that, I have a favor I'd like to ask of you." I replied, "Okay, sure. What do you need?" He answered, "I have an Arcanine that I've come into possession of. I was studying him since he evolved, as part of my research on Pokemon who evolve with a fire stone. However, I'd really like for him to get some battle experience. In other words, I need someone to train him to battle, and you were the first person I thought of!" I said, "Thanks, Professor!" He replied, "I know that I'm asking a lot here – you'll have 3 fire types in your party. That's half your team." I said, "That's fine with me, Professor. You know I'm preferable to fire types! And, May can always hold one of them in her party if I need to switch out for a different type." He said, "That's true. Okay, then. I really appreciate this, Joe! It will help me a great deal in my research." Lara's phone was equipped with a Pokemon transfer unit, so I put Lapras' pokeball onto the transport pad. I said, "Thanks for helping me out with the race, Lapras! You did good", as her pokeball dematerialized. Soon, Arcanine's pokeball materialized on the transport pad. I said, "I've got the pokeball, Professor." He said, "Same here! I know you and Arcanine will get along just fine! He's very loyal, and he does know some powerful fire attacks!" I said, "Thanks, Professor, for choosing me for this." He said, "I always know I can count on you, Joe! You take good care of that Arcanine now." Just then, May entered the room. "Hello, May" Professor Oak said. May replied, "Hi, Professor. So what did I miss?" I answered, "Professor Oak wants me to train this Arcanine for him" as I held up the pokeball. "Oh, cool!" May exclaimed. Professor Oak said, "Well, good luck, you two" and hung up. I said, "Come on! Let's go outside so we can see this Arcanine!" We headed outside, where Lara already was, and she asked, "So, how is Professor Oak?" I said, "He's fine. He wants me to raise this Arcanine for him." With that, I opened the pokeball, and a large, orange, white, and black Arcanine materialized, sitting in front of us and looking at us. "He's very handsome", Lara said. May said to me, "He looks just like Marc!" I replied, "Yeah." Lara asked, "Who?" I answered, "Er… an Arcanine friend of ours." She said, "I see." I walked up to the Arcanine, and he barked a greeting. I said, "Hello." He walked up to me and began to lick my face, nearly knocking me over with his huge tongue! "Easy, big guy!" I said, as I petted his soft fur. May said, "It looks like he likes you already!" Lara said, "Arcanines are great Pokemon – and rideable, too!" May said, "Yeah – now you can give Tauros breaks once in a while, and ride Arcanine." I said, "I never thought of that. What a great idea, May!" Flamefox and Firestorm approached him, and he barked a greeting to them, as well. They each responded with a "Vul!" and a "Nine!" I then said, "Okay, Arcanine, let's see what you've got" and I climbed onto his back. He immedately began to run ahead, and I held on. Flamefox and Firestorm ran after us. May released Fierymane and also began to run after us. He was fast – not as fast as Tauros, but fast. May and Fierymane caught up with us. "How's he doing, Joe?" I answered, "Just great! He's a natural runner!" He kept galloping ahead, and leapt over logs and bushes with ease. I said, "Let's see – Arcanine, hit that dead tree with a flamethrower!" He released the stream of flames from his mouth, which struck the tree and it burst into flames. "Great job, Arcanine!" I exclaimed. He barked in reply, as he continued to run us ahead. May said, "I hope Lara doesn't mind that you did that." We ran past the Tauros corral, and my Tauros saw us. He leapt the fence, and ran alongside us. I said, "Hey, Tauros! Keep up the pace with us. I want to try something!" With that, I leapt from Arcanine to Tauros. "Yeah!" I exclaimed. May said, "Joe, you're crazy!" I rode on Tauros' back, alongside Arcanine, and May and Fierymane, along with Firestorm and Flamefox. We finally turned around and headed back to the ranch, where Lara was waiting, with her Growlithe, Ponyta, Clefairy, Redfur, Fiona, Inferno, and Amber. "Did you all have fun?" she asked. I said, "Yeah, that was great! Tauros and Arcanine are both good runners!" Just then, we heard a disturbance by the Tauros Corral. "Come on, Growlithe!" Lara shouted as she and Ponyta galloped in that direction. I followed, on Tauros, and May also followed, on Rapidash, and the rest of our Pokemon followed us, as well. When we reached the Tauros corral, we could see them running about in a frenzy – and there was a wild Nidoking running amok inside their corral! "How did that get in there?" Lara asked. I replied, "I don't know – but why are you Tauros running away? Why don't they fight it?" She answered, "These are young Tauros, who haven't been trained to battle yet! They're just following instinct!" I said, "Tauros, get in there and stop that Nidoking!" He nodded, and leapt into the corral, where he charged at the large, purple beast. Tauros hit it from behind, with his horns, knocking it forward onto it's belly. The Nidoking stood back up and tackled Tauros, knocking him to his side! Tauros jumped up and hit the Nidoking with a horn attack! It went flying up, but landed on it's feet. As Tauros charged at it again, the Nidoking grabbed Tauros by the horns and flipped him! "Tauros!" I shouted. The Nidoking jumped up to body slam Tauros, but was intercepted by Arcanine, who used a take down attack on it. The Nidoking was knocked on it's back, and Arcanine body slammed it! It whacked Arcanine with it's arm and stood back up! Nidoking came at Arcanine with a horn attack, only to be tackled and knocked over by Tauros. Then, both Tauros and Arcanine hit Nidoking with a body slam, sandwiching it in the middle! The Nidoking fell over, defeated! I tossed out a pokeball, which engulfed the Nidoking, and then the ball was transported to Professor Oak's lab. I exclaimed, "Way to go, both of you! Good teamwork!" Tauros and Arcanine looked at each other and nodded, acknowledging saving each others' butts. They seemed to have a mutual understanding between them, and I think at that minute, they became best friends. May said, "Wow, that was impressive!" Lara said, "Yeah! You're a great trainer, Joe! Thanks for saving my Tauros herd from that Nidoking." I said, "I can see that Tauros and Arcanine are going to get along just fine!"

Lara gave Tauros and Arcanine a look over before we moved on, but their wounds were mostly superficial. Lara said, "Feel free to stop by again anytime, especially for the next race! And please say hi to Trevor if you see him." I said, "We will." I rode off on Arcanine's back with Flamefox, so Tauros could have a little rest, and May rode on Fierymane's back, with Amber. Lara's Growlithe barked us a goodbye. Our next stop was Koga's gym in Fuschia City. I was looking forward to using my new Arcanine in a gym battle.


	72. Chapter 71: Soul Battle

Chapter 71 – Soul Battle

May and I continued to ride on our Pokemon, in search of the Fuchsia City Gym. May, of course, had been to it before, and knew exactly where to go – at least, I was pretty sure. We were heading through some pretty thick woods. Anyway, I had ridden Arcanine most of the way, and was now riding Tauros, while Arcanine ran alongside us, with Firestorm, and Flamefox sat in my lap. May continued to ride Fierymane, with Amber in her lap, and Redfur, Fiona, and Inferno running alongside. I again asked May, "Are you sure this is the way to Fuchsia Gym?" She answered, "Positive!" I asked, "Why would Koga build his gym in the middle of nowhere?" May answered, "Can you think of a better place for a ninja to build a gym? Ninjas prefer to keep their whereabouts a mystery." I replied, "I guess you're right. You sure seem to know a lot about Koga for only having battled him once." She said, "That's because one of my martial arts instructors was Koga's sister, Iya." I surprisingly asked, "Really?" May answered, "Yeah. In fact, you'll get to meet her when we get to Fuchsia Gym. She trains there with her brother." Eventually, we reached a huge, oriental styled mansion, in the middle of nowhere! "Well, this is it!" May exclaimed. I asked, "This is a gym?" May answered, "It's more than that, Joe. The entire mansion was designed as a training camp. You'll see when we go inside. There are secret doors, hidden compartments, and Voltorb pits – you'll really need to keep your guard up." I replied, sarcastically, "Sounds like fun." We recalled our riding Pokemon, and left out only the fire foxes, fire dogs, and Inferno. May slid open the front door. "We can just walk in?" I asked. May answered, "Yeah." Inside, the walls and floor were all made of wood. There was a corridor ahead which we walked down. May said, "Be careful of Voltorb pits in the floor, Joe." I could see what she meant as we continued ahead, and there were openings in the wooden floor, which contained the round, red and white Pokemon. "Just jump over them" May said, and we did. Then she said, "Whatever you do, don't touch the walls – they could lead to a secret compartment, or even outside. One side of this building overlooks a deep ravine, which you could fall right into!" I replied, "That's comforting to know…" Just then, up ahead in the hallway, a Venonat appeared. May said, "Oh, there's Iya's Venonat! It should lead us right to her." At that, Venonat ran off. I shouted, "What are we waiting for? Let's go after it!" and I ran. May shouted, "Joe, watch out for the…" I slammed straight into an unseen barrier and fell backwards to the floor, and May continued, "…invisible walls." I put my hand on my head and said, "Thanks for the warning." Then I heard, "Venonat!" We looked up to see Iya's Venonat standing there, and a girl stepped out from the shadows. She had green hair with an orange bow, green eyes, and she wore a hot pink dress laced with red. "May, is that you?" she asked. May bowed and said, "Yes, Iya. It's good to see you again." Iya bowed in return, and said, "And you! You've come a long way since I last saw you. So what brings you back here again?" May answered, "Iya, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Joe. Once, a long time ago, when I lost faith in myself as a trainer, he helped me to believe in myself once again. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have come so far in my Pokemon journey. Now, he wishes to challenge your brother for a Soul Badge." Iya replied, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Joe. Under normal circumstances, I would challenge you first, but because you are May's mentor and obviously a powerful trainer, I will take you directly to my brother." I replied, "Thank you. May told me that you were one of her martial arts instructors. Let me just say that from what I've seen, you've trained her very well!" Iya smiled and said, "Thank you. She always was one of my top students."

May and I, along with our Pokemon, followed Iya and Venonat outside, to an open lawn on the other side of the building. There was Koga, apparently in meditation. He had dark blue, spiky hair, and wore a blue ninja outfit with a red collar. I said to Iya, "Maybe we should come back later. I don't want to disturb him if…" He spoke, "No. You have come here to challenge me for a Soul Badge, and I will honor your request. But be warned – my poison types are not to be underestimated." He stood up and said, "This will be a 3 on 3 battle." I nodded, and he said, "For my first Pokemon, I choose Venonat!" He released a Venonat from a pokeball, and I replied, "You're up, Flamefox!" He exclaimed, "Vulpix!" as he stepped up to battle. "Venonat, use stun spore!" Koga ordered. I responded, "Flamefox, use your flamethrower and burn through it!" Venonat started to release the stun spore, but Flamfox launched a stream of flames from his mouth, incinerating the spore, and hitting Venonat point blank! Venonat was knocked down, but stood back up once the flames dispersed. Then Koga shouted, "Venonat, use psybeam!" I ordered, "Flamefox, evade it with your agility!" He tried, but the psybeam spread in all directions, and he was hit and knocked down. But he stood back up, and I heard Koga order, "Venonat, use sleep powder!" It began to release the powder, and I ordered, "Flamefox, use dig!" He quickly burrowed underground and the sleep powder missed him. He then shot up through the ground in a fury of dirt, directly under Venonat, and sent it flying. It then crashed to the ground, and before Koga could act, I shouted, "Fire spin, now!" His little body began to glow, and his eyes glowed bright white as he released the tornado of flames from his mouth, which wrapped around Venonat. This time, the flames dispersed, and Venonat collapsed. "Venonat, return!" Koga said, returning Venonat to it's pokeball. I exclaimed, "Good job, Flamefox!" and my Vulpix leapt into my arms for a hug. Koga said, "Not bad. For my second Pokemon, I choose Golbat!" He released the evolved form of Zubat from a pokeball, and I asked Flamefox, "Are you still up to battling?" He nodded, and re-entered the battlefield. "Golbat, use screech!" Koga ordered. The Golbat made an ear-shattering sound that I could see Flamefox couldn't handle. "Hang in there, Flamefox! Use your flamethrower!" He tried, but Golbat was able to evade the flame attacks. Then Koga ordered, "Golbat, use supersonic!" It let a different high-pitched sound, and Flamefox became confused! I shouted, "Flamefox, try to focus! Try using flamethrower again!" He tried, but just shot the flames in random direction, completely missing Golbat. Then Koga shouted, "Golbat, use wing attack!" It flapped its wings, sending powerful g-forces at Flamefox, which hit him like he was being slapped in the face! Weakened from the psybeam, and still confused, he fell backwards, and I said, "Enough!" and ran in to retrieve Flamefox. I picked him up and said, "You put up a good fight, buddy. Let's let Firestorm take it from here." Firestorm entered the battlefield, and I ordered, "Firestorm, use confuse ray!" He released the attack, effectively confusing the Golbat. It still continued to flutter around, confused, and Koga ordered, "Golbat, use supersonic!" Although confused, it was still able to make the high-pitched sound, and confused Firestorm! Now both Pokemon were confused! I ordered, "Firestorm, try flamethrower!" hoping for a random hit. He launched the attack in random directions, but only grazed the still confused Golbat, who was fluttering in circles. Koga ordered, "Golbat, use leech life!" Firestorm glowed as Golbat sucked HP from him! "It can still use leech life, even in it's confusion!" May observed. Iya replied, "Yes. My brother is a quite a great trainer." I said, "Come on, Firestorm! Shake off your confusion!" as I held Flamefox in my arms. He continued to attempt flamethrower attacks, as Golbat continued leech life, sometimes hitting, sometimes not. I finally ordered, "Firestorm, use hyper beam!" Even though confused, he released the powerful attack, and managed to spread it out enough so that it hit Golbat in the wing! Golbat fell to the ground. Firestorm's confusion began to wear off, and I said, "Use body slam!" He ran at Golbat, who hit him with one more leech life as he thrust himself onto the downed Golbat. As he weakly stood back up, the Golbat lay there, completely knocked out! I said, "Great work, Firestorm!" as I ran over to hug him with one arm, while I held Flamefox with the other. I helped him walk back to the sidelines. I left both Flamefox and Firestorm in May's capable hands, and while she treated them with hyper potions, Koga said, "For my final Pokemon, I choose Weezing!" and released the two-headed floating purple orb from it's pokeball. I responded, "Arcanine, it looks like it's up to you! This is your first gym battle with me. Do your best!" He barked, and licked my face, then entered the battlefield. "Weezing, use smoke screen!" Weezing released a black cloud from the many holes on it's body. I couldn't even see Arcanine, and shouted, "Arcanine, be careful!" Then I heard Koga say, "Now use tackle!" I saw Weezing float into the cloud, and Arcanine was knocked out of the cloud onto his side. As Arcanine started to stand back up, Weezing was coming at him with another tackle, and I shouted, "Arcanine, use headbutt!" He leapt up as Weezing came at him and their heads collided, which sent Weezing spinning backwards through the air, but soon it stopped and flew forwards again. Koga ordered, "Use poison gas!" I replied, "Arcanine, use flamethrower!" He launched a stream of flames, which ignited the poison gas, causing it to explode in Weezing's face! Weezing was knocked to the ground from the impact, but immediately levitated into the air again. Koga ordered, "Use another smoke screen!" As it began to release the smoke, I ordered, "Arcanine, hit it with fire blast!" He launched the t-shape of flames from his mouth at the Weezing, which hit it point blank and knocked it down. Just then, Weezing's body began to glow. I shouted, "Arcanine, get down!" Weezing then used explosion, creating a large blast! Arcanine fell to the ground sideways! Afterwards, I ran over to him. "Arcanine, are you all right?" I asked. He opened his eyes, raised his head and licked my face. I said, "Excellent! Way to go!" and hugged him. He stood back up and shook himself off, and my now fully restored Flamefox and Firestorm ran over to me for a group hug. "Good work, guys! Good work" I said to all of them. May ran over, accompanied by Amber, Inferno, Redfur, Fiona, and Clefairy, and she said, "Great battle, Joe!" I replied, "Thanks, May. And thanks for treating Flamefox and Firestorm." Koga recalled Weezing, and walked over to us. He said, "You have trained your Pokemon well. I am proud to present you with this Soul Badge." He unrolled a scroll, upon which the badge was attached, and I took the badge in my hand. I said, "Thank you." Iya said, "You're a very good trainer, Joe."

Afterwards, I sat in the grass with Arcanine, Flamefox, and Firestorm, and we watched while May and Iya practiced their martial arts techniques outside of Koga's mansion. Koga walked up next to us and watched them, commenting, "May is quite impressive with her skills. I can see she's been practicing well." While he was there, I asked him, "Koga, after I complete the Kanto League, I'm looking to open my own gym in Crimson Town. Do you have any advice for a prospective gym leader?" He closed his eyes and said, "Always remember, that even though you are a gym leader, you are still a student. You can still learn much from the trainers that come your way. There are always new lessons to be learned that can help you to be a stronger and better gym leader." I replied, "Thank you. I'll remember that." He nodded, and walked on. After May and Iya were done, May said, "Thanks, Iya. It was fun practicing with you again." She said, "Same here. Don't be a stranger, okay?" With that, May asked, "Are you ready to go, Joe?" I answered, "You bet!" With that, I mounted on Tauros with Flamefox, and May mounted on Fierymane with Amber. Accompanied by Arcanine, Firestorm, Inferno, Redfur, and Fiona, we headed in the direction of the Safari Zone!


	73. Chapter 72: A Poke Safari!

Chapter 72 – A Poke Safari!

May and I continued riding our Pokemon across the countryside of Fuchsia City until, in the middle of the wilderness, we came upon a ranch style house with wooden perimeter fencing to either side of it. The wooden fence directly to the right of the house had 2 large wooden doors, above which there was a sign with the words "Safari Zone" in huge letters. "I guess this is it" I said to May, as I still sat on Tauros' back, with Flamefox in my lap and Firestorm and Arcanine standing on the ground next to us. She was still sitting on Fierymane's back, with Amber in her lap, and Inferno, Redfur, and Fiona on the ground next to her. I asked her, "You were here last year, right?" She answered, "Yeah. I should warn you, the warden is not very nice. In fact, he comes across as a real loose cannon." I replied, "That's reassuring" and dismounted from Tauros. She said, "You have to pay an entrance fee inside the building, and he'll give you a box of Safari balls. You can't use any of your Pokemon to battle the Pokemon in the Safari Zone. You can only throw Safari balls at them and hope they'll catch. You can also buy lure food to get them to come closer, or use fishing rods to catch water types." I said, "I read about the Safari Zone before. I wish we could use our Pokemon to battle them, but the rules are the rules, I guess." May dismounted from Fierymane, and we each recalled our riding Pokemon, and Arcanine, to their pokeballs. We passed the entrance gate to the house, and walked in the doors, accompanied by the fire foxes and dogs. Inside, there was a reception desk, and behind it stood a woman. She asked us, "Can I help you?" May replied, "Yes. Is the Safari Zone warden here?" She answered, "I'm the warden." May said, "But when I came here last year, there was an older man, the guy in all these pictures." The walls were lined with framed pictures of the man with a Dratini. She said, "Oh, he's on vacation right now." May replied, "Oh. Well, he definitely needs one." The woman let out a laugh, but quickly covered her mouth. Then she said, "I know he comes off as a lunatic, but he really does care about the Pokemon here. He's very protective of them. Many trainers used to take advantage of this place, and caused a lot of the Pokemon wild population to go down. Some of the Pokemon that are here you're not likely to find anywhere else." I replied, "Don't worry. I won't take more than my share." Then I paid my admission fee, and she gave me a box of 30 Safari balls. "There you go. You have one hour. You'll be notified when your time is up. And you can't use any of your Pokemon in the Safari Zone confines, only the Safari balls." I replied, "I knew about that last part, but only an hour?" She answered, "Those are the rules. We had to place a limit on the amount of time and balls due to the people who took advantage in the past. You may also purchase bait to attract land Pokemon closer, and rent fishing rods and lures to catch water types." May said, "Come on , Joe. Let's just buy some bait." I asked, "Aren't you buying any Safari balls?" She answered, "No, I did this last year. You remember." I replied, "Oh, yeah. Well, you can use some of my Safari balls if you change your mind." The warden then said, "Wait a minute! Joe! You're not Joseph Ehlle by any chance, are you?" I answered, "Yeah, that's me." She then took a package out from behind the counter and said, "This was delivered here by a mysterious stranger, who told me to give it to you when you arrived." I took the package and asked, "What did he look like?" She answered, "He had a hat and spiky hair." May said, "That sounds like Martin." I asked, "But what would he be doing here in Kanto?" May said, "I don't know." I opened an envelope that was attached to the package, and inside was a note that read, "Use this bait in the Safari Zone. It will help you attract some powerful Pokemon. Good luck! Signed, a friend." I said, "That's really strange. If it is Martin, he sure is being mysterious." May said, "Well, you know how he is." I nodded, and asked the warden, "Is it really okay to use our own bait?" She answered, "Sure. There are no rules that say you can't bring your own bait. We just provide our own as a courtesy." I said to May, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

May and I exited the building, and walked into the Safari Zone through the two large wooden doors in the perimeter fencing. Inside, there were lots of woods, ponds, and open grassland. We were still accompanied by Flamefox, Amber, Firestorm, Redfur, Fiona, Inferno, and May released Clefairy to walk with her, as well. I could see Nidorans, both male and female, here and there throughout the area, as well as Paras, Parasects, and Venonats. In the pond, I saw a Krabby scurry into the water, and Magikarps jumping. Suddenly, we felt rumbling. I saw a cloud of dust coming at us from a distance, and as it got closer, we could see it was an approaching herd of wild Tauros! "Everybody stand aside!" I shouted. We all moved over as the herd of buffalo-like Pokemon ran past us. I said, "I just can't resist" and threw them some of the bait. Two or three of the Tauros stopped to eat the bait. I didn't throw any Safari balls, but just watched them eat, and petted one of them while he ate. When they were done eating, they caught up with the herd and continued ahead, out of sight. May asked, "Why didn't you try catching any?" I replied, "I don't know. I just felt like I should just let them stay with their herd." She said, "If you don't catch any, someone else will." I replied, "I suppose you're right. Okay, next time they pass, I'll try." We continued ahead, walking through the grasslands. After a while, we saw a Rhyhorn in the field, sleeping. I said, "I'll try catching this one" and threw a Safari ball at it. The ball seemed to successfully catch it at first, but it burst open and the Rhyhorn materialized, rather angry. "Safari balls don't have a high rate of success, Joe" May told me. I replied, "Thanks for warning me earlier" as we all began to run in the opposite direction of the now charging Rhyhorn. She asked, "What did you think I meant when I said 'and hope they'll catch'?" As we ran, I threw several Safari balls at it, most of which it deflected off it's horn like a baseball bat to a baseball, but finally, one captured it! May and I, and our Pokemon, stopped running. The ball shook a few times, then stopped. It was caught! I said, "Well, that wasn't so bad." May said, "But you wasted 8 of your 30 Safari balls. You've got to use a little bit better strategy if you want to catch a lot." I nodded, and we continued walking. I saw some Scythers fly by, and some Pinsirs in a tree. But then, up ahead, I saw a really cool Pokemon – Kangaskhan! We hid in some bushes. May said, "Now here's what to do. Put out some of your bait, like you did with the Tauros. After it's eaten a bit, throw the Safari ball. That's how I caught my Tauros and Kangaskhan last year." I replied, "Yeah, I remember when we got them at Professor Oak's sanctuary. You also caught a Cubone, Doduo, Nidorina, Nidorino, and a bunch of others. You did pretty good." She said, "And I want to see you do good. I want to see you catch a Dratini! But for now, let's go for this Kangaskhan." I nodded and carefully and quietly placed my bait. The Kangaskhan was apprehensive at first, sniffing the bait, but soon began to eat, while we remained hidden in the bushes.. I asked, "Now?" May answered, "Not yet! Let it eat a little more, so it's guard is down." The Kangaskhan really seemed to like the bait – if it was Martin who sent it for us, he sure was right about it. After a few more moments, May said, "Now!" I tossed a Safari ball at the Kangaskhan from behind it, and it was taken into the ball! The ball fell to the ground, shook a couple times, then stayed still! "You did it, Joe! Good job!" I said, "Thanks, May!" and walked out from the bushes to retrieve the ball. I asked her, "How much time left?" She answered, "About 35 minutes!" I said, "Wow, not much! We better keep moving." She agreed, and we all continued to walk through the Safari Zone. I used up a few balls along the way on easier to catch Pokemon, such as Nidoran, Paras, Krabby and we placed bait to catch a couple Doduo, Pinsir, and Scyther. With only 10 Safari balls left and about 15 minutes to go, we still hadn't seen a Dratini. I said, "It doesn't look good as far as catching a Dratini." May replied, "Don't give up yet, Joe. There's still time."

We came across a water cove, surrounded by rock and boulder formations. I said, "Maybe there's a Dratini here." May said, "Only one way to find out. Toss some of the bait into the water." I did so, and we waited. Some Magikarp began to chow down on it and I said, "Darn! Just more Magikarp. I can catch then anywhere – I'm not using up Safari balls on them!" Suddenly the fish scattered, and something big was coming up from under the water! Some storm clouds began to form up above in the sky. "What the…" I began to say, when up emerged a 6 foot long Dratini! May shouted, "Quick, throw the ball!" I did, but it missed, and the Dratini dove back under the water. I saw it coming back up, and May said, "Get ready…" It splashed back up, and I tossed another ball, which it slammed away, before it dove back into the water. "It finished the last of the bait you had in the water that last time, Joe. Throw in some more. And be careful – you only have 10 minutes and 8 Safari balls!" I said, "I know" and threw some more bait into the water. Whatever the stuff was made of must have been like caviar to a Pokemon, because Dratini shot back up again, and I tossed another Safari ball. This time, it captured the Dratini! The ball landed on the water and floated. I shouted, "Yes!" Just then, the ball burst open, and the Dratini shot a hyper beam at us, causing an explosion which knocked us down, before it dove back under the water. As we stood back up, I asked, "Is everyone okay?" May nodded, and dusted herself off, while each of the Pokemon replied with their individual calls. I said, "Okay – now, its personal!" I tossed more bait onto the water, and watched as the Dratini shot up once more. I tossed 2 Safari balls at it. The first one it slammed away, but the second one captured it again! It landed in the water again, and this time, I dove in! I took the pokeball in my hands, and I could feel it trying to break open! I held it tightly, grasping it as hard as I could. Dratini struggled, putting up a good fight, but the ball finally stopped moving and remained still. May asked, "Well?" I floated in the water, holding the Safari ball. When I was completely sure, I said, "Got him!" The storm clouds dispersed as quickly as they had appeared. I swam back to shore, and May said, "Way to go, Joe!" and hugged me, even though I was soaking wet. "Thanks" I replied. Suddenly, we heard rumbling again. "The Tauros herd!" May exclaimed. I said, "Right! How much time?" She said, "About 3 minutes." I said, "Just enough time." As the Tauros herd approached, I put out the rest of the bait. I had 5 Safari balls left. About 10 of the Tauros stopped to eat. After they'd had a bit of time, I tossed the rest of my Safari balls. They began to run off, but all 5 balls caught Tauros. However, one broke free and ran off with the rest of the herd. "Four more Tauros! Not bad. They can stay with yours at Professor Oak's sanctuary" I said to May. She smiled, and then we heard the announcement, "Joseph Ehlle, your time is up. Please return to the reception desk."

May and I walked out of the Safari Zone through the wooden doors, and the warden said, "You had a good catch today!" I said, "Thanks!" She then said, "Great job on catching that Dratini! However, I think it best that the regular warden not be told. Dratini are pretty rare around here." May and I both agreed. I called Professor Oak and had all the Pokemon I had caught sent to his sanctuary. I was accumulating quite a variety. My 4 Tauros joined May's 5 in the corral. Between both of us, including my riding Tauros, we had 10 all together, our own herd! I knew all of the Pokemon would be in good hands with Professor Oak. He congratulated me on my catching the Dratini and the Kangaskhan, both of which he looked forward to getting to know better. After that, we said goodbye to the warden and thanked her. Then we mounted up on our riding Pokemon, along with our Vulpixes, and accompanied by our fire foxes and dogs, left the Safari Zone area and continued on our journey.


	74. Chapter 73: Stone Theft

Chapter 73 – Stone Theft

With our adventures in the Safari Zone behind us, May and I continued through the vast woods, still on our riding Pokemon, Tauros and Fierymane. As always, Flamefox rode with me, and Amber rode with May, while Firestorm, Inferno, Redfur, Fiona, and Arcanine ran with us. We had decided to switch out for some of our other Pokemon while we were at a Pokemon center in a nearby town, so I retrieved Jolteon and May retrieved Raichu. As we reached the edge of the woods, we could see another town in the distance up ahead, at the foot of a mountain. May said, "That's Evolution Mountain. The town just below is Stone Town." I replied, "Stone Town? That's where those Eevee brothers live who hosted that stone convention in Goldenrod City Park a couple years ago. That's where I evolved Firestorm and Vaporeon." May said, "Stone Town is famous for their elemental stones. You can find almost any stone you're looking for." I said, "Well, right now, I'm not looking. But I would like to visit the town just the same. Maybe we'll run into the Eevee brothers again. On the other hand, I don't want to risk another confrontation with that Flareon brother." May asked, "What do you mean?" I answered, "These guys have a strong inclination that the only way to win is to evolve your Pokemon. I got into an argument with him over it, and he challenged me to a battle, in which Firestorm almost got severely injured. He was quite a jerk." May said, "Well, don't worry about him. Firestorm has had much more experience since then, plus you also have Arcanine now." I said, "That's true." So, we continued, on our riding Pokemon, towards Stone Town. As the ground from the woods gave way to paved streets, we could hear the sound of Tauros' and Fierymanes' hooves against the pavement. Down the third street, we reached house number 13, a huge mansion with gates and a very beautifully landscaped lawn, complete with a fountain. There was a garden party going on. May and I dismounted from our riding Pokemon and recalled them, and we walked with our fire foxes and fire dogs. There were lots of people mingling, and they all had Pokemon evolved with stones, such as Exeggutor, Vileplume, Raichu, Ninetales, Cloyster, and Poliwrath, just to name a few. There were also tables full of elemental stones, each in a box listing it's type. I said, "Wow! What an impressive display of stones." May said, "Yeah, they're all very good quality. Gosh, everyone's showing off their Pokemon that were evolved using an elemental stone. I'm letting mine out, too" and she released Raichu. I said, "That's a good idea. Firestorm, Inferno and Arcanine are already out, so I'll let out Vaporeon and Jolteon, too!" and I opened their pokeballs. I felt so lucky to have a complete set of Eevee's evolutions – of course, this was before Umbreon and Espeon were known of. "Impressive!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see that it was the Vaporeon brother. "Thank you" I replied, standing next to my Arcanine, Ninetales, and Vulpix. He said, "It's been a long time. Your Vaporeon looks great! I can't believe you got a Jolteon and a Flareon since we last met. You're doing pretty good for yourself." I said, "Thanks again. I owe you. Vaporeon has been much happier since she evolved." My Vaporeon walked up to his, and the pair went swimming in the fountain, with a Cloyster and a Poliwrath. He then said, "We've never formally introduced ourselves. My name's Rainer." I replied, "I'm Joe. So, how are your brothers?" He answered, "They're doing good. I think they'll be anxious to meet all your evolved Pokemon." I asked, "How about the Flareon guy? He and I didn't exactly hit it off." Rainer said, "Oh, Pyro - he's a little hot tempered – matches his Flareon perfectly. But I heard about what happened between his Flareon and your Ninetales 2 years ago, and I can assure you, he regretted underestimating you." I asked, "Really? Well, that's interesting. Thanks." He nodded, and May and I walked on. Soon, we saw Pyro. I said, "Let's walk the other way, May." She said, "Too late. He's already seen you." At that, I noticed him walking towards us. He said, "Hi." I just shot him a glaring glance as I said, "Hi" in response. He continued, "Listen, I just want to apologize about the incident 2 years ago. I said some insulting things to you, and was way out of line. As much as I believe evolution is the only way to win, sometimes I get carried away forcing my opinion on others." I replied, "Well, we all make mistakes. Don't worry about it." He said, "Your Ninetales is looking really great. And your Arcanine and Flareon are quite impressive, too." I said, "Thanks. Your Flareon is also looking good." Pyro's Flareon approached Inferno and attempted to swoon her, and she blasted him with a flamethrower! He ran behind Pyro as fast as he could and hid. Inferno then cuddled Firestorm. Pyro said, "Wow, she's quite the little dominatrix." I replied, "You have no idea." Then he said, "Come on. I'm sure Sparky would like to see your Jolteon, and you can also meet our little brother, Mikey." We followed Pyro and his Flareon, who stuck very close to his trainer, keeping his distance from Inferno, as we followed. Pyro said, "I see your Vulpix is still unevolved, though." I answered, "That's right, and as long as Flamefox doesn't want to evolve, I won't force him to." Pyro didn't say another word until we reached his brothers and he said, "Sparky, look who's back." I immediately recognized the Jolteon brother, who stood with his Jolteon. He said, "Oh yeah, you're the trainer who evolved your Ninetales and Vaporeon at our stone convention back in Goldenrod City, and then kicked Pyro's butt." Pyro said, "Thank you, Sparky, that's enough." Then he said, "And this little squirt is our youngest brother, Mikey." There was a little brown haired boy holding an Eevee. May said, "Hello, Mikey." He said, "Hello." Pyro said, "Mikey just got his first Eevee a few months ago. Of course, right now it's too inexperienced to be evolved into any form, but hopefully by next year, Mikey will decide which Eevee form he wants." Mikey said, "Yeah" and kind of looked down. Just then, Rainer shouted, "Pyro, Sparky, come here a second." Pyro told us, "I'll be right back." After the 2 of them and their Pokemon walked over to Rainer, I said to Mikey, "That's a cute Eevee. I used to have one. Then I evolved her into Vaporeon." Mikey said, "Really? That's cool. How come you decided on Vaporeon?" I answered, "Well, Eevee chose, actually. She just loved the water so much, even as an Eevee, that I knew she was destined to be a Vaporeon." Just then, my Vaporeon rubbed against my legs, and I said, "As you can see, she's much happier now." Mikey said, "My brothers keep saying all this stuff about how they want me to evolve my Eevee, but I don't really want to evolve it." He put Eevee down on the ground, and it started to play with Flamefox and Amber. May said, "That's okay, too. Joe had 2 Vulpixes last year, but only one wanted to evolve. So, Firestorm evolved into Ninetales, but Flamefox stayed as a Vulpix, and he's still a strong Pokemon in battle. I know your brothers will tell you otherwise, but evolution isn't always the key to winning." Mikey said, "Thanks. I just wish my brothers could see it that way." All 3 of his brothers soon returned and Pyro said, "Be careful. A few of our guests told us that their elemental stones have turned up missing. I have a feeling someone might be pocketing them." May said, "That's so petty. I mean, you guys give your stones freely. I can't believe someone would stoop that low." Sparky said, "Well, whoever it is won't get far. We're setting our Pokemon on guard duty near the table." I said, "That's a good idea. I'll put Tauros and Arcanine on guard duty, as well" and I released Tauros from his pokeball. Pyro said, "Thanks." I replied, "No problem." I then told Tauros and Arcanine, "Keep an eye out for anyone suspicious by the stones, okay guys?" They both nodded. Mikey said, "Your Tauros is mean looking. I'll bet he'll hurt anyone trying to steal my brothers' stones with those big horns!" I said, "Yeah, he can be very protective. But he's also really gentle and docile around people he likes." Then Pyro said, "Come on. Everyone's supposed to be having a good time. We'll find out who the thief is, and we'll take care of him!" So, May and I, along with the Eevee brothers and all of our Pokemon continued to mingle with other trainers, and enjoyed refreshments while comparing Pokemon with everyone. Flamefox sat up on my shoulders while I stood talking with Rainer. May had sat down and was talking with Mikey, while Amber, Redfur, Fiona, and Clefairy played with Eevee. May always seemed to like kids. Anyway, in the middle of my conversation, I felt Flamefox tapping my shoulder with his paw, as he said, "Vul vulpix!" I asked, "What is it, boy?" He was pointing with his front paw, and I turned to see – there was a shady looking guy reaching his hand into a lady's handbag that she had around her shoulder. I quietly exclaimed, "Rainer, look!" He looked and saw, then ordered, "Vaporeon, use water gun!" His Vaporeon shot a powerful surge of water at the guy, which knocked him to the ground, as the lady screamed. Out of his hand dropped a box containing a thunderstone! "He's the thief!" Rainer shouted. Pyro stood with Flareon, Rainer stood with Vaporeon, and Sparky stood with Jolteon, and I stood with Flamefox, Firestorm, my Vaporeon, my Jolteon, and Inferno. May got up from the bench she was sitting on with Mikey and said, "You better stay here, Mikey." He said, "Okay." May joined us, standing with Amber, Redfur, Fiona, Clefairy, and Raichu. Pyro shouted to the other guests, "Everyone stay back – we'll handle this crook!" The drenched man stood up and laughed. He said, "All of you are no match for me!" and he took out a pokeball, which he then threw into the air, and ordered, "Weezing, smokescreen!" The double headed floating orb materialized from the pokeball and released a cloud of black smoke! I heard various people say, "I can't see." When the smoke cleared, the man was standing up on the table which had all the stones, and had them all wrapped up in the table cloth, which he put over his shoulder! I shouted, "Hey, you can't take those! Who do you think you are?" He replied, "I'm part of an organization some of you might have heard of. We're called Team Rocket – and this little prize will get me in good with the boss! I was just going to settle for stealing a few stones from some of you oblivious trainers, but why settle for such a small take when I can get the entire lot?" Pyro shouted, "Well, you're not getting far!" He replied, "Oh, I beg to differ!" and released 3 more Pokemon, a Shellder, an Electrabuzz, and a Golbat. He then took out a water stone and said, "Thank you, by the way. Now I can finally evolve my Shellder!" and we watched as he evolved his Shellder into a Cloyster! He set his gaze on Mikey and said, "You know, that Eevee would be a great bonus! Weezing, go get it!" Weezing flew at Mikey and Eevee very quickly, as Mikey clutched Eevee tightly in his arms. "Mikey!" Pyro shouted. It looked like Weezing would tackle both Mikey and Eevee, when Tauros leapt in front of them, and Weezing crashed into Tauros' horns! Tauros then tossed Weezing into the air with his horns, and jumped up to headbutt it! It sailed across the yard, crashing right back into the Team Rocket member. He angrily shouted at Weezing, "Don't tackle me! Now go back and use poison gas!" as he tossed the Weezing back at Mikey and Eevee. Tauros still stood in front of them to protect them. Weezing began to release the poison gas, when Arcanine jumped in, and released a flamethrower! The flames ignited the poison gas, and Weezing exploded, fainting to the ground! Mikey and Eevee walked up to Tauros and Arcanine and said, "Thanks, you two! You saved us!" He hugged Tauros and Arcanine, and petted them both. Pyro said, "Thanks, Joe! Your Pokemon protected Mikey and Eevee just perfectly!" At that, the Rocket agent shouted, "Go Cloyster, Golbat, and Electrabuzz!" My Jolteon and Sparky's Jolteon teamed up on the Cloyster, hitting it with thunderbolts, but it closed up inside itself, using withdraw. Then it retaliated with an aurora beam, which knocked the 2 Jolteons down, but they stood back up and continued electric attacks on the Cloyster. Meanwhile, the Golbat attempted to confuse Flamefox, Firestorm, and Amber using it's supersonic, but Inferno and Pyro's Flareon joined the battle, along with Redfur and Fiona. Between all of them, they took out the Golbat very quickly. Raichu joined in the battle with Cloyster, and along with the 2 Jolteons, finally knocked it out! The Electrabuzz, meanwhile, tried to thunderbolt the 2 Vaporeons, but they kept hitting it back with water gun, knocking it back. Several of the fire Pokemon launched fire spin, and Electrabuzz was caught up in a large tornado of fire! When the flames dispersed, it fell over, fainted. The Rocket agent was attempting to sneak away with his loot, when Tauros charged at him! He tried to outrun Tauros, but Tauros caught up to him in no time and picked him up from the back of his shirt, using his horns. He dropped his make shift bag of elemental stones, and Pyro stood in front of him and said, "It's over!" Officer Jenny was called to the scene, and took away the Rocket agent. Afterwards, the party recommenced, and Pyro said, "This party is now a celebration in honor of our new friends, Joe and May, who helped us stop the stone thief, and whose Pokemon selflessly protected our little brother, Mikey! Thanks, guys!" I said, "It was no big deal." May said, "It was fun to put that guy in his place!" Mikey walked up to me, with Eevee, and said, "Thanks, Joe! Your Tauros and Arcanine were awesome!" I replied, "Thanks! They are great friends!" All of our Pokemon got to eat some really expensive pokechow. May and I, along with all the other guests, enjoyed the remainder of the day, now that the stone thief had been put behind bars.

It got so late, that May and I decided we should head to a Pokemon center for a good night's sleep, but Pyro and his brothers insisted we spend the night at the mansion. There were lots of extra rooms! So, we did and stayed for breakfast the following morning, as well. We decided to get going after that. Pyro asked, "So where are you guys heading next?" I answered, "We're looking for the next Pokemon gym." He said, "You should go to Cinnibar Island. If you head not too far south of here, you'll find a harbor where a cruise ship will take you right there. It's a short trip, and once there, you can battle Blaine." I replied, "That's right! I almost forgot about Cinnibar Island. You were there, right May?" She answered, "Yeah, but I flew on Pidgeot. Still, a boat ride sounds like fun. Speaking of that, we still have to take that cruise on the S.S. Anne that Bill gave us tickets for." I said, "We will. As soon as I complete my 8th Kanto gym battle, I promise! But I've been looking forward to meeting Blaine. He's kind of an idol of mine, since he specializes in fire types. I'd love for him to rate mine!" Pyro remarked, "Fire types – something we both have in common!" Mikey said, "Well, good luck! I hope you win a badge, Joe!" I said, "Thanks, Mikey!" Pyro said, "Same goes for us! We all hope you do well in your last few gym battles!" Rainer and Sparky agreed. I said, "Thanks guys! It's been a great time." May said, "Thanks for your hospitality, too!" Pyro said, "It was no problem. Be sure to come and see us again!" With that, May and Amber mounted on Fierymane, and Flamefox and I mounted on Tauros, and they galloped us off, as Firestorm, Inferno, and the fire dogs ran with us. Our next destination was the harbor that Pyro had told us about. I was greatly looking forward to meeting Blaine!


	75. Chapter 74: Fire vs Fire

Chapter 74 – Fire vs. Fire

May and I had no trouble finding the harbor where the cruise ship to Cinnibar Island was moored. We dismounted from Tauros and Fierymane, and boarded the ship, along with Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Inferno, Refur, and Fiona. It was a very luxurious liner, with a swimming pool, lounge chairs, and refreshments. I was a bit surprised, however, to see that there weren't really any other Pokemon trainers on board – mostly a lot of tourists. I asked, "Are you sure this is a cruise to Cinnibar Island, where Cinnibar Gym is located?" May answered, "That's what it says in the brochure." I asked, "But how come there seems to be more tourists than trainers?" May replied, "Cinnibar Island has really turned into more of a tourist attraction than anything else, because of all the hot springs located there, surrounding the island's volcano. There's also a Pokemon research lab located there." I asked, "There is a gym, though, right?" She answered, "Trust me, there is. Just not many people go there to battle for a badge anymore. It's kind of… hidden." I asked, "What do you mean?" She answered, "You'll see when we get there." In the meantime, we enjoyed some shipboard activities, and I took in a swim with Vaporeon in the pool. It had been a while since we swam together.

When we arrived at the harbor of Cinnibar Island, May and I, and our Pokemon walked down the ramp of the ship and onto the dock. The town ahead was full of tourist shops and restaurants. I said, "Wow! It sure doesn't seem like there could be a Pokemon gym here." May said, "Follow me. I know exactly where to go." I said, "Okay" and the Pokemon and I all walked with her. There was a Pokemon Center on the island that looked totally filled with people. May said, "Most of the hotels here are fully booked year round. The hot springs business really took the attention away from the gym." I said, "That's too bad." We passed the Pokemon research lab, which was a large white building. After we walked a while, May led me to an old wooden building that was in shambles. "This is the original gym" she said. I looked at it and said, "What happened?" She answered, "Blaine abandoned it because nobody came to challenge him anymore. Instead, he opened up a hotel, the Big Riddle Inn." I replied, "That's an odd name." She said, "Blaine likes to tell riddles. I'm warning you ahead of time so he doesn't completely confuse you." I said, "Thanks." She continued, "Anyway, Blaine does have another gym here, but… I don't know if I want to ruin the surprise." I asked, "What surpise?" Just then, I spotted a man with long light brown hair, a moustache and beard, and sunglasses, wearing a red and blue shirt with red pants. Before he could say anything, I exclaimed, "Blaine!" He was completely taken by surprise, but I could recognize him right through his disguise! He started to say, "I don't know who you're…" when I interrupted, "This is a great pleasure for me! You've always been like an idol to me because you specialize in fire types! I want to specialize in fire types, too, and was really hoping you'd look at mine!" He stood for a second and said, "Idol? Really? Well, normally I taunt new trainers with riddles, but for you, I won't. After all, you already saw right through my disguise! Who are you?" I answered, "I'm Joe, from Crimson Town!" He replied, "Ah, the big Johto League winner 2 years ago! Yes, I've heard good things about you. Your fire Pokemon were quite impressive in the League battles!" Then to May, he asked, "Did he really know it was me, or did you tell him?" She answered, "Honest, cross my heart, he knew it was you." He nodded and said, "Well, Ms. Redfield, its good to see you again. You did very well in last year's Johto League, too." She said, "Thanks." Then to me he said, "May here did very good battling me last year for her Volcano badge. I trust that you, too, wish to battle me for a badge?" I answered, "You bet! But I see your old gym is in shambles, and May hasn't told me where your new gym is." He said, "In that case, just one riddle – it's a place where firemen wouldn't stand a chance." I replied, "Sounds to me like its in the volcano!" He lowered his sunglasses and said, "You got it! You're very sharp, Joe!" Then he said, "Come with me to my hotel. You guys can relax there, and when you're ready, Joe, we'll have our battle." I said, "Sounds good!"

As we walked, he said, "Your Vulpix and Ninetales look very powerful. So what other fire types do you have?" I answered, "I also have Inferno, my Flareon, and Arcanine." He said, "All good Pokemon. You'll have to meet my Vulpix when we reach the hotel. I'm planning to evolve it soon – it's very strong." Then he said, "Oh, I wanted to tell you, there's someone else staying at the hotel who has very high regards for you." I asked, "Really? Who?" He replied, "For this, I will give you a riddle – it's someone you know who's very cool!" I just looked at May, then back at Blaine and said, "That's not much to go on – I know a few cool people." He said, "Then I guess you'll just have to wait and see." For the rest of our walk there, I wondered who this mystery person could be.

Pretty soon, we reached the Big Riddle Inn, and Blaine led us through the 2 glass doors in the front of the building that led into the lobby and said, "Make yourselves comfortable. I'll let my special guest know you're here." May and I, along with our fire Pokemon, walked through 2 more doors that led behind the hotel and there were all kinds of hot springs in the back. May said, "Wow, this looks so relaxing!" I sat down in a lounge chair and said, "I wonder who this person is that knows me?" I heard a familiar voice answer, "As Blaine said, someone you know who is very cool!" I turned to see who said that, and was completely surprised to see Martin with his Arcanine and his Vulpix, Tails! May was equally surprised! "Martin? What are you doing here?" I asked. He said, "I'm just here on a little vacation, and… I guess I never told you – Blaine is my uncle." May said, "I never knew that!" Tails ran up to her parents, aunt and uncle – it had been a while since they'd seen each other. Tails had a pink bow in the center curl of hair on her head, just like her mother. May said, "Tails looks great! You're doing a good job raising her, Martin!" He said, "Thanks!" Blaine soon joined us, accompanied by his Vulpix. He took off his wig of light brown hair to reveal his white, balding hair and said, "I guess there's no need for this around you guys." I asked, "So, Blaine, how come your gym is hidden now?" He answered, "Since this island became more of a tourist attraction, less people came to battle me. The hotel business was an obvious choice here, since I can make more money that way. But I still keep the gym open, under the table, for the trainers who are lucky enough to find it. I told you, I taunt them with riddles, and those who figure them out have earned the right to battle me. For you, however, this is more of a privilege. For one thing, you have a lot of respect for me, and for another thing, Martin has high regards for you. A lot of trainers don't respect me because I only use fire types, and they say fire can be taken out easily with water. But a true trainer knows that Pokemon battling is about more than just type advantage." I said, "I knew that!" Blaine said, "Which is why you're a good trainer. Now how about you release your Arcanine so I can see him, too?" I replied, "Absolutely!" and opened his pokeball. He materialized before us. Martin said, "Very nice! He looks as strong as mine!" Our Arcanines greeted each other with friendly barks. Blaine said, "You seem to have a real knack with fire Pokemon, Joe. This might be a tough battle for me to win – but we'll see!" Then he said, "I'm gonna get all of you some cold lemonade. I'll be right back!" After he left, I said, "Martin, I was wondering something." He asked, "What is it?" I said, "During our journey here in Kanto, a few times I felt like we were being followed, and one time, I was positive I heard Sneasel cries and we found Sneasel tracks!" May said, "That's right. I was wondering about this, myself." I continued, "Sneasels aren't native here, though. Can you think of anyone who you might have given any Sneasels to here in Kanto?" He replied, "I haven't given any Sneasels to anyone in Kanto. You know as well as I do that they'd be illegal to use in battle here. They haven't been included in the worldwide Pokedex and for that matter, not even the Pokedex in Johto yet." I said, "That's really weird." He said, "Maybe someone found Sneasels here in Kanto." I said, "Maybe – but why would he be following us?" Martin muttered, kind of cryptically, "Maybe he's watching over you." May asked, "What did you say?" He replied, "Uh… nothing. Just making a little joke. But no, I haven't given anyone in Kanto any Sneasels yet." I asked, "And you wouldn't have been following us, right?" He asked, "Now why would I be following you guys around?" May said, "We know. We already discussed it and figured it couldn't have been you. I'm sure you have a lot better things to do than sneak around and stalk us." We all laughed, but still I wondered. Blaine returned to the room with a tray of glasses of lemonade, and said, "I heard laughing. Did I miss a funny joke?" Martin said, "No, it was nothing. So how many challengers have you had this month, Uncle Blaine?" He answered, "Not too many. A lot of the less experienced ones forfeited when they saw the gym." That remark made me a tad nervous. I asked, "Really?" May said, "Don't worry, Joe! I'm sure you'll do fine. You've got a lot of experience now. Besides, it's not that much different from Claire's gym." Martin cringed and said, "Don't mention that name." I said, "Sorry, Martin." He never did tell us what the grudge was between him and Clair. Blaine said, "I once invited Lance and Clair to come here and visit, but they declined. I'm not sure why." Martin said, "Probably because Lance realized that if Clair accidentally fell into the lava, the impact of the coldest substance on earth meeting the hottest substance on earth would cause the world to split in half." We all laughed hard, but then I said, "All joking aside, I know Clair isn't exactly the nicest person on earth, but she did help me to beat her brother by giving me that Nevermeltice." May said, "That's true, but was that really to help you win, or just for her to have the satisfaction of seeing her brother get bested?" Martin said, "With Clair, probably the latter." We watched our Pokemon playing together for a while, and I asked Blaine, "So, how many fire Pokemon do you have?" He answered, "A lot! You'll see some of them in our battle, but later I'll let you see the rest if you want." Then to all of us, he said, "In the meantime, why don't you guys enjoy a dip in the hot springs? Then later on, Joe can have his battle." So, we did so, and the Vulpixes all continued to play together, while Firestorm, Inferno, the Arcanines, Redfur, Fiona, and Fierymane hung around near the volcano. They all basked in the heat emanating from it. This was an ideal place for fire types to live.

That evening, after we were all rested up and relaxed, I was ready for my battle with Blaine for my Volcano Badge. By one of the hot springs, there was a Gyardos statue, which poured a constant flow of water into the springs from it's mouth. However, when you pressed down on the statue, it opened a secret door with a secret passageway that led down a flight of stairs. The walls were illuminated only by candles, and it was very intensely hot inside! I walked down the stairs with May, Martin, the Vulpixes, Firestorm, Inferno, and the fire dogs. At the bottom of the stairs were double metal doors. May said, "I highly advise that you have one of your fire types open the door – the handles are red hot!" I said, "Okay – Flamefox, open the door." He stood up on his hind legs and pulled the door open. We all walked inside. It was a huge rock cavern within the volcano! There was a pit of lava, and, suspended over it with chains, was a concrete battle platform! I was rather impressed! Blaine emerged from a doorway on the opposite side. "Well, how do you like it?" he asked. I answered, "It's great! I can see how it could be intimidating to some trainers, but I'm impressed with it!" He said, "Thanks! Now how about we get this battle under way. Are you ready to begin?" I answered, "I'm ready!" He said, "Very good. This will be a 3 on 3 battle!" Then he threw his first pokeball and shouted, "Go, Rhydon!" The gray, horned Pokemon materialized on the platform. I replied, "In that case, I choose Vaporeon!" and I tossed out her pokeball. Blaine ordered, "Rhydon, use fury attack!" Rhydon came at my Vaporeon, thrusting at her with it's arms, trying to hit her. She managed to keep dodging the attacks, but got hit by one and knocked sideways. She stood back up and I ordered, "Vaporeon, use water gun!" She shot a powerful stream of water at Rhydon from her mouth, which pushed it back and knocked it onto it's butt! "Rhydon, use horn drill!" Blaine commanded. Rhydon stood back up and came at Vaporeon with it's horn spinning! I responded, "Vaporeon, use bubblebeam!" She shot out a stream of bubbles at the charging Rhydon, and the bubbles each exploded on impact, disorienting the Rhydon and knocking it back down again. Once it stood back up, Blaine ordered, "Use take down!" I commanded, "Vaporeon, whirlpool!" She released a tornado of water from her mouth that wrapped around the charging Rhydon and stopped it in it's tracks! When the water dispersed, the Rhydon fell, belly down to the ground! I exclaimed, "Good work, Vaporeon!" and she jumped up to me for a hug. May said, "Good work, Joe!" and Martin said, "Excellent, Joe!" Blaine recalled Rhydon and said, "Not bad! But now, for my second Pokemon, I choose Rapidash!" and he released the fire horse Pokemon from it's pokeball. May said, "That's a nice looking Rapidash." I said, "I'll stick with Vaporeon for now." Blaine said, "Very well. Rapidash, use stomp!" The very quick fire horse ran at Vaporeon, and hit her with it's hooves! She flopped sideways to the floor! "Vaporeon!" I shouted. She stood back up, and I said, "Good girl, Vaporeon! Now use whirlpool again!" She released the tornado of water from her mouth, but it all just turned to steam surrounding Blaine's Rapidash, until it completely dispersed! My jaw dropped! His Rapidash hadn't even been touched! Blaine shouted, "Rapidash, use fire spin!" It shot flames out of it's mouth, which formed a cyclone of fire! Vaporeon attempted to evade it, but there was nowhere to run to! "Use acid armor!" I ordered, hoping it would be enough to protect her. She was wrapped up by the intense flames, and when they disprsed, she fell over! "Vaporeon, return!" I ordered, recalling her to her pokeball. I took out my next pokeball and shouted, "Go, Jolteon!" My electric dog materialized, and I ordered, "Use thunderwave!" He launched the paralyzing electric attack, but Blaine commanded, "Rapidash, use your agility!" It easily avoided Jolteon's attack, and Blaine shouted, "Now use take down!" As it ran at Jolteon, I ordered, "Use your agility, Jolteon!" He ran in a blur, avoiding Rapidash's attack, but Rapidash was also very fast, and there was only so far either of them could run before reaching the edge of the battle platform, and Rapidash was able to finally hit Jolteon with it's attack, knocking him down. While he was down, Blaine ordered, "Rapidash, use stomp!" Just as Rapidash was about to crash it's front hooves down upon Jolteon, he ran off in a blur, to the edge of the platform, as Rapidash's hooves crashed down onto the floor! "Excellent, Jolteon! Now use thunderbolt!" He released the powerful electric attack, and hit Rapidash before it could run off! It was disoriented from the attack and I shouted, "Jolteon, use double kick!" He ran at Rapidash in a blur, and kicked at it with his feet at a lightning pace! Rapidash fell over sideways! I finally ordered, "Jolteon, use take down!" He charged at Rapidash like lightning, and Blaine ordered, "Rapidash, use flamethrower!" Although it still lay on it's side, it released the flames from it's mouth, directed at the charging Jolteon! Jolteon ran straight through the attack and hit Rapidash, finally subduing it! I couldn't believe it! "Rapidash, return!" Blaine ordered, recalling it to it's pokeball. I exclaimed, "Way to go, Jolteon!" He called out his name, but he looked like he'd taken some damage by charging through the flames. Blaine said, "You are good, Joe. But now, you'll face my most powerful Pokemon! Come out, Magmar!" Out of the lava below the hanging platform, we could see a form rising up. It rose up to the platform, the red and yellow humanoid-form spitfire Pokemon. Blaine said, "Magmar is one hot Pokemon! It lives right in this lava pit, which is where I first discovered it!" I said to Jolteon, "What do you think? Are you strong enough to handle it?" Despite his somewhat weakened condition, he nodded. I said, "Okay, Jolteon, use thunderbolt!" He launched the powerful attack, but the heat surrounding Magmar's body just dispersed the electricity! Both Jolteon and my jaw dropped simultaneously. Blaine ordered, "Magmar, use fire blast!" It launched t-shapes of flames at Jolteon. I ordered, "Jolteon, evade them with your agility! He used his agilty to move back and forth in a blur, but Magmar kept the fire blasts coming, and Jolteon was hit by the edge of one, which caused him to fall over. He was too weakened now, so I recalled him. I said, "I don't even think Vaporeon could handle it if she was fully restored. But I do have a Pokemon who is strong and can handle the heat! Go, Arcanine!" and I released my big fire dog! Martin said, "Now this battle will be good!" May said, "Be careful, Joe. Magmar is pretty strong, too." I said, "We'll just see. Arcanine, use take down!" My huge orange, black, and white dog leapt at Magmar, but Blaine ordered, "Use fire punch!" Magmar punched with fists of fire at my attacking Arcanine, and hit him, knocked him backwards onto his back! "Arcanine!" I shouted. Magmar began to walk towards him and Blaine ordered, "Use body slam, Magmar!" It jumped down onto Arcanine, but Arcanine forced Magmar up! Then Blaine ordered, "Magmar, use smoke screen!" The platform became enshrouded with smoke, and we couldn't see! When the smoke cleared, Magmar was holding up Arcanine over it's head, and May and I both gasped! "Magmar, use seismic toss!" Blaine ordered. Arcanine went hurtling towards the wall of the rocky cavern! "Arcanine, no!" I shouted. Before he hit the wall, he put out his legs, and thrust himself from the wall back onto the platform, on all fours, in an attack-ready stance! "Yes! Awesome, Arcanine!" I exclaimed. "Magmar, use fire blast!" Blaine ordered. I said, "Arcanine, do the same!" They each launched a t-shape of flames that met in the middle of the platform and created a huge, bright flash of an explosion, knocking each of them to the ground! Blaine then ordered, "Magmar, use mega punch!" As Magmar came flying at Arcanine, fist out, I ordered, "Arcanine, body slam, now!" Arcanine leapt at the attacking Magmar, and slammed his body into Magmar. They slid across the floor of the platform, Magmar under Arcanine, and came to a stop right at the edge of the platform! "Intense!" Martin exclaimed. Magmar was pinned down to the floor by Arcanine, but still had some fight left. It used mega kick on Arcanine, and sent him flying backwards to the floor on his side. It stood back up and Blaine ordered, "Use your body slam again, Magmar!" It thrust itself onto Arcanine, but he fought back, rolling over so Magmar was pinned under him again! They kept rolling and again reached the edge of the platform! "Arcanine, be careful!" I shouted. Magmar was on top of Arcanine, but Arcanine rolled it over and both of them fell off the edge! "Arcanine!" I shouted, and May screamed. They both fell into the lava pit below, still clinging each other! "No! It can't be" I shouted. We all waited… nothing. "Arcanine" I said quietly, as I felt tears forming in my eyes. Suddenly, there was movement. "Look!" May exclaimed. Up from the lava, Arcanine shot up onto the platform, where he slammed down Magmar! "I don't believe it!" Blaine exclaimed. Arcanine had beaten Magmar! "Yeah! Good job, Arcanine!" I shouted, as I jumped onto the platform and ran up to hug him. "You had me worried for a few moments there, boy" I said, as he licked my face with his huge tongue. May and Martin jumped over, as well, along with our other fire Pokemon, and May said, "That was an intense battle, Joe. You did great!" Martin said, "Yeah! Your Arcanine's a real powerhouse!" Blaine recalled Magmar and said, "Your battle skills are excellent, Joe. You're a great fire Pokemon trainer already. I'm not sure how much more you could learn from me." Then he, too, jumped over to the battle platform and said, "Here is your Volcano Badge. You've earned it!" I said, "Thanks" and took it in my hand. Then he said, "Take your wounded Pokemon to the springs. It really helps Pokemon recover from battle faster." So, I took Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Arcanine to the springs with me, and they were feeling better in no time. After that, Blaine showed me his multitude of other fire types.

We had dinner at Blaine's hotel later, and Martin said, "Why don't you guys stick around for a little while. There's going to be a Sumo Pokemon tournament in a few days, mainly for normal type Pokemon. You could use your Tauros, Joe!" I said, "That sounds great. Sure, I'll compete! How about you, May?" She said, "I'm not really interested in the battle, but I wouldn't mind staying on the island a few more days." Blaine said, "Then it's settled. You'll stay here for a few more days and enjoy yourselves." I said, "No argument here!" So the three of us, and all of our Pokemon, enjoyed a good night's rest that night, and enjoyed the sights and sounds of the island the next few days before the tournament.


	76. Chapter 75: Ring of Fire

Chapter 75 – Ring of Fire

May and I, along with our Pokemon, continued to enjoy our stay at the Big Riddle Inn on Cinnibar Island for the next few days. Martin seemed really psyched up about the Sumo tournament coming up, but wouldn't tell us why. May was still uninterested in competing, but I was anxious to, and did some extra training with Tauros for the 2 days before the competition. Our Pokemon were enjoying their stay on the island, as well. Flamefox and Amber remained close, as did Redfur and Fiona, but Firestorm and Inferno seemed particularly more affectionate to each other than usual. May and I had also noticed lately that Vaporeon and Jolteon had taken a great liking to each other, as well.

The day finally came for the big Pokemon Sumo tournament. It was held at the Cinni Bar and Grille, an establishment run by Martin's cousins. May and I, along with our Pokemon, accompanied Martin to the outdoor patio, where he was greeted by his relatives and we were given a great table with a perfect view of where the competition would be. Blaine joined us, as well, donned in his wig, fake mustache and beard disguise, which he kept off while we were at his hotel, except when he was dealing with other guests. The 4 Vulpixes were with us, as well – Flamefox, Amber, Tails, and Blaine's Vulpix. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company, and I think Tails and her parents were just happy to be together again. We had arrived early, before a lot of the other trainers, and we sat at the table, and looked over to where the tournament would take place, but instead of the usual painted out battlefield, there was only a ring painted on the ground. I asked, "Is that ring the battlefield?" Martin answered, "Yep! This isn't like an ordinary Pokemon battle. The idea is, the 2 Pokemon wrestle with each other inside that ring, and whoever gets pushed out of the ring first wins! No special attacks are allowed – it's a match of all brute strength!" May said, "That's certainly different." I said, "Well, I've been training Tauros a lot the past couple days, and I think we have a real chance!" Martin said, "Don't get too overly confident. The trainers who participate in this all have heavy hitters, and they do this type of wrestling on a regular basis. I'm talking big Pokemon, like Snorlax and Nidokings." I replied, "Well, I'm not really overly concerned with winning this match, I'm just in it for the extra experience for Tauros. But I still think he's got a pretty good shot at it." Martin said, "Okay." We ordered dinner, which was some very tasty island cuisine, and soon other trainers began to arrive. There were some pretty tough looking Pokemon – Nidoking, Snorlax, Venusaur, Blastoise, Golem, Hitmonchan, and lots of others. The people in charge began to light tiki torches along the patio, indicating that the tournament would begin in half an hour. The names of all the trainers who were competing were collected during dinner, and would be randomly selected. The first two trainers would be picked, and they would battle their Pokemon until someone won. The winner would then battle the next trainer picked, and so on, until only one champion was left at the end. The time finally came, and the emcee stepped up to the podium. The patio was packed, and a lot of people had to stand. The emcee said, "Welcome everyone to the annual Cinnibar Island Sumo Pokemon tournament! We have trainers from all over Kanto ready to prove their Pokemon is the strongest! The excitement will get under way in just a few moments, and will go on well into the evening! The winner will receive this beautiful trophy, and a year's supply of Pokemon chow." On a table nearby was a trophy with a golden flame on top, and a certificate for the free food. "The first 2 trainers will be Scott and Spencer! Please release your Pokemon inside the ring!" The 2 trainers walked out to the battle field. One released a Nidoqueen, the other a Kangaskahn. The announcer said, "Let the battle begin!" Each trainer ordered their Pokemon to tackle. They pushed at each other, each trying to get the upper hand. The Kangaskahn finally shoved the Nidoqueen to the ground. She still fought, but Kangaskahn proved to be much stronger, and finally pushed the Nidoqueen completely out of the ring! "Nidoqueen is completely outside of the ring! Kangaskahn wins!" the announcer exclaimed. This really was some tough competition! But I was convinced Tauros could win this, especially the way he battled Ryan's Ursaring back in the Johto League. The Kangaskahn remained undefeated into the next round, against a Venusaur. But next, a Blastoise entered the ring, and took down Kangaskahn! After that, a Poliwrath took out the Blastoise. Then I heard, "Our next trainer will be Joseph!" I stood up from our table and May said, "Good luck, Joe!" Martin said, "Just do your best!" and Blaine said, "Knock 'em dead!" I released Tauros into the ring. I ordered, "Tauros, tackle!" The Poliwrath's trainer ordered the same. Poliwrath grabbed Tauros by the horns, stopping him in his tracks, but Tauros effectively flipped the Poliwrath out of the ring by quickly turning his head! "Wow! That was amazing! Joe and his Tauros are off to an excellent start!" the announcer exclaimed. The next trainer had a Nidoking. However, it was not very well trained, and all I had to do was order, "Tauros, take down!" and he charged at the Nidoking, hit it in the center of it's belly, and knocked it straight back out of the ring with one hit! "That's 2 for 2! This Tauros is tough!" the announcer exclaimed. A Machamp entered the ring next. He, too, grabbed Tauros by the horns mid-charge, but didn't flip quite so easily like the Poliwrath. "Don't give up, Tauros! You can do it!" I shouted in encouragement. The Machamp trainer shouted the same encouragement to his Pokemon, but Tauros began pushing at the Machamp, and its feet slowly dragged across the ground, until it, too, was pushed out of the ring! "Outstanding!" the announcer exclaimed. May and the others were cheering for us. I petted Tauros and said, "Good work, buddy! You're doing great!" He mooed contentedly. He was a fighter in his heart, and was really enjoying this. Next up was a Golem, and it was tough. It stopped Tauros mid-charge, too, and actually began pushing him out of the ring, but Tauros pushed his feet against the ground, pushing his hooves as hard against the ground as he could, while he wildly whipped his 3 tails around. The Golem held Tauros' horns with its hands. Tauros pushed as hard as he could against the ground with his rear hooves, and managed to get his front hooves onto the Golem. The Golem momentarily let got to try to grab Tauros' front legs – big mistake! Tauros kicked the Golem, hard, with his front hooves, causing it to roll clear out of the ring! "Tauros is going on undefeated!" the announcer shouted, as the audience cheered, particularly May, Martin, and Blaine. I scratched under Tauros' horns and said, "Keep it up! You're doing a bang up job, buddy!" Then the emcee announced, "The next challenger will be… Martin, the cousin of our own restaurant owner and nephew of Blaine!" Martin stood up as everyone cheered, and Blaine said, "Good luck!" Martin walked out to the battle field and said, "Good luck, Joe. You'll need it!" I said, "Good luck to you, too, Martin", wondering what he meant by "you'll need it". He tossed his pokeball out and shouted, "Go, Rhydon!" It was a Rhydon, all right, but it was gigantic, at least as big as a Snorlax! I asked, "Where did you find it?" He answered, "In the Orange Islands. There's an island with giant Rhydons. I was fortunate enough to catch this one." Even Tauros looked nervous. I told Tauros, "You've done really good, buddy. But I don't want to force you to battle that! If you want to quit, I don't have a problem with that." He shook his head. He was all fired up and ready to take on this giant Rhydon! I said, "Okay, Tauros. Use take down!" Tauros charged at the giant Rhydon, but it stopped him in his tracks, grabbing him by the horns! He pushed as hard as he could, but the Rhydon wouldn't budge. Tauros again pressed his hooves as hard to the ground as he could, wildly whipping about his 3 tails, but this time, he was gradually being pushed out of the ring. His hooves scraped against the ground, pushing dirt, but he continued to push against Rhydon as hard as he could. It was no use. Rhydon gradually pushed Tauros right out of the ring! "After quite a long winning streak, Tauros has finally thrown in the towel. Rhydon is the new current champion!" the announcer exclaimed. I ran over to Tauros, who stood, all hot and out of breath. I petted and hugged him, saying, "You did excellent out there, Tauros! You gave it your all, even against such overwhelming odds! I couldn't ask for a better friend!" He smiled and mooed loudly, as I clutched his furry mane with my arms. May walked up to us and said, "I'm sorry, Joe. But hey, you guys held out for a long time." I said, "Yeah. Oh well, he was battling for a long time. If he battled Martin's Rhydon first, he'd have won!" We walked Tauros back to our table, where I gave him some special Pokemon treats, and he happily whipped his tails about. Meanwhile, Martin's Rhydon was kicking major butt. It took out a Hitmonchan in one shot, a Scyther, a Charizard, and another Machamp and Nidoking. We all cheered him on. But then there was a turning point. A trainer entered with a Snorlax. Up until now, Martin's huge Rhydon towered over the competition. This time, they were the same height! The orders were given – "Tackle!" The 2 mammoth Pokemon crashed together in the center of the ring! Rhydon attempted to pin the Snorlax down to the ground, but Snorlax was not giving in. They continued to push against each other, until Snorlax managed to get the upper hand and shoved Rhydon to the ground. "Rhydon!" Martin shouted. Snorlax then body slammed Rhydon before it could stand up, and finally, when Rhydon attempted to use take down, it bounced right off Snorlax's big belly and out of the ring! "After yet another impressive display of strength, Rhydon is out, and Snorlax is the current champion!" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered. Martin ran over to Rhydon, who was sitting on the ground, dazed. "Good work, Rhydon! You held out for a long time!" Martin said, as he patted his huge Rhydon on the head. Then he recalled it. I said, "I'm sorry, Martin. I really thought you'd win." He replied, "Ah, it's no big deal. There's always next year." He rejoined us at the table, and we watched the competition for the duration. Snorlax held out for a long time, too, but finally fell asleep on it's trainer, disqualifying it. The big winner of the night ended up being a trainer with a Dragonite which was most impressive! Afterwards, I took Tauros to the Pokemon Center for a checkup. Nurse Joy said, "Your Tauros has a very strong constitution. He should be fine after a good night's rest." I said, "Thanks." She said the same about Martin's Rhydon. Afterwards, May and I, and Martin, along with our Pokemon, headed for the beach near the Big Riddle Inn, where they were having a party with a big bonfire. It was a lot of fun. The Pokemon enjoyed it, too. We watched while Flamefox and Amber nuzzled each other in the moonlight, as did Redfur and Fiona. Again, Firestorm and Inferno seemed much more affectionate towards each other than usual, and Vaporeon and Jolteon also seemed to be developing a close bond. I rode Tauros along the beach by moonlight, while May rode Fierymane. Later on, we all returned to the hotel to get some sleep.

The next day, we had our last breakfast at the Big Riddle Inn. Martin asked, "So where are you heading next?" I answered, "Viridian City. I heard that the gym there has finally reopened and I'm ready to go back and challenge the leader." Martin seemed concerned, and said, "Look, Joe, the Viridian gym leader is a really shady character. I personally don't trust him. There are plenty of other gyms out there." I said, "I know. But my Pokemon and I have been through a lot together! I think we can handle him." Martin still didn't seem too happy, but Blaine said, "I know you'll do great! You're a tough trainer! I'm sure you'll win your 8th badge and go on to win the League championship! And after that, I know you'll make a tough gym leader!" I said, "Thanks Blaine! That means a lot to me coming from you." He replied, "And I meant every word of it." After breakfast, we headed for the harbor and prepared to board the cruise ship. Tails said goodbye to her parents, and they gave each other farewell licks. Martin said, "Goodbye, and good luck. I'll see you guys again soon." Blaine said, "If you're ever on Cinnibar Island again, stop by and visit. I'll make sure you get the best rooms at the hotel!" We thanked him and boarded the ship, accompanied by our Pokemon. We'd return to the mainland and from there, our destination would be Viridian City!


	77. Chapter 76: Queen For a Day

Chapter 76 – Queen for a Day

Once May and I returned to the mainland, we resumed our journey to Viridian City. It would require some backtracking, but we could cut across Kanto and get there faster. I rode on Tauros with Flamefox, May rode on Fierymane with Amber, and Firestorm, Inferno, and the fire dogs ran with us. When we reached a nearby city, there were all kinds of festivities going on. I asked, "Is there some kind of holiday?" May replied, "It's the Princess Festival, silly! I almost forgot about it. I wanted to attend last year's, but didn't get a chance to because I was spending most of my time between Professor Oak's and my Pokemon journey. I'd really like to participate this year!" I said, "Okay! Let's go." May said, "I don't know if you'll like it. It's a holiday celebrating girls and women, and the guys have to do pretty much whatever the girls tell them." I jokingly replied, "Sounds like marriage." May shot me an angry glance, and I said, "I was just kidding" as a sweatdrop formed on the side of my head. She continued, "Anyway, the stores and shops have all kinds of special bargains, and so do the restaurants. I'd really like to check out some of the shops first." Then she said, very matter-of-factly, "You'll have to carry all of my packages." I replied, "Oh, okay" and half smiled. She said, "There's also a tournament for Queen of the Princess Festival. It involves Pokemon battling. I'm really looking forward to that!" I said, "Sounds exciting! I'll be rooting for you." She said, "I know you will" and kissed my cheek. I said, "I… I… need to make a phone call" and headed for a nearby Pokemon Center. I knew my face must have turned bright red, so I really just used that as an excuse so she wouldn't see, but I did also need to call Professor Oak.

I dialed Professor Oak's number and told him we were at the Princess Festival. "I have 7 badges now, and we're heading for Viridian City so I can get my 8th, but May wants to attend the festival" I told him. He said, "That's good to hear, Joe! You're doing well. And your Safari Zone Pokemon are doing really good, too. Your's and May's Tauros herd all get along just fine. So, how is Arcanine doing?" I replied, "Excellent! He won the last 2 gym battles! And in the last gym battle, at Blaine's gym, he fell into the lava with Magmar, but still beat it!" Professor Oak said, "That's very impressive! You've been doing a great job training him. However, now that he's had so much more experience, I'd like to have him back to study him some more." I said, "Oh." I was a little surprised. He asked, "Is that all right?" I answered, "Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just that, well, I knew you wanted him back after he got some more experience, but I just didn't think it would be so soon." He replied, "It will only be for a few weeks. He's still yours to keep. I promise you'll have him back in time for the League Finals." I said, "Okay, thanks Professor." He then asked, "Which Pokemon would you like back in exchange for him?" I answered, "My Scyther, if that's okay." He said, "Very well" and put Scyther's pokeball on the transport pad. I took out Arcanine's pokeball and said, "Well, thanks, Arcanine! You've been a great help and a great friend. I'll miss you, but we'll be back together soon enough" and I put his pokeball on the transport pad. The pad activated, and I soon had Scyther's pokeball. "Received on this end" Professor Oak said. I replied, "Same here." Professor Oak released Arcanine, and Arcanine proceeded to pin Professor Oak to the floor, licking his face. "Good to see you again, too, Arcanine" Professor Oak said, as he laughed. I said, "See you soon, Arcanine." Arcanine looked at me in the screen and let out a happy bark, before the screen turned off. I opened Scyther's pokeball, and he stood before me, his scythes crossed. I said, "Hey, Scyther! Welcome back to the team!" and we high fived. May entered the Center, with Redfur, Fiona, Inferno, and Amber and asked, "How come you switched back for Scyther?" I answered, "Professor Oak needs Arcanine back for a while." She said, "Oh. Gee, I'm gonna miss him walking with us, but it's good to have you back again, Scyther!" He replied, "Scyther!" May then asked me, "Well, are you ready?" I recalled Scyther and said, "Yeah. Let's go." Both of us and all of our Pokemon left the Center, and followed May through the city streets. May also released Clefairy, who walked alongside Amber, Redfur, and Fiona. Flamefox, Firestorm, and Inferno all walked with me. The Pokemon all stayed close. At a few shops, girls were fighting over various articles of clothing. May just shook her head. "I can't believe how some clothes can turn some girls into complete wackos" she said. I was so glad May wasn't like those other girls – she always had her head on her shoulders. May did buy a few things, like clothing and jewelry, but only a few bags, so carrying them was no big deal. She bought some Vulpix earings to match the pendant I got her for her birthday 2 years ago. As we walked, we found a place to eat. May got to eat for free, but I had to pay. There was an announcement about the Princess Festival tournament, and May said, "I'm really excited about this battle! I really want those Pokemon princess dolls!" I said, "I'm sure you'll win! You're already a League champion!" She said, "Yeah, but even if I don't win, at least my Pokemon will have some experience." I asked, "So, who will be your team?" She answered, "I can only use 4 Pokemon. I was planning to use Amber, Raichu, Clefairy, and Blastoise!" I said, "Sounds like a good team!" Just then, a female Pokemon trainer walked by who looked very familiar. I said, "May, look!" She turned and said, "Oh, great! I remember her. That's Diane. You battled her in your second Johto League final battle. She had her own cheering section. I was so glad when you beat her." I said, "I think she's entering the tournament!" May said, "Oh, good! I hope I get to battle her! That would make this even more enjoyable!" May's eyes caught Diane's eyes, and Diane just closed her eyes and stuck her nose up as she walked past. I said, "I want to see you beat her, May!"

People poured into the stadium where the battle would be taking place, as the announcer said, "This year's Queen of the Princess Festival battle will soon be under way! Female trainers from all over will be battling for this one of a kind set of Pokemon Princess dolls!" Among the dolls were Bulbasaur, Charmander, Clefairy, Pikachu, and a couple others, but no Vulpix or Ninetales! The stadium was packed! My Pokemon and I sat in the bleachers near the battle field, since no men were allowed inside. Soon, the announcer said, "Here are this year's challengers!" The girls all came out from a pair of doors that led inside the stadium, and they were all dressed in kimonos. May looked beautiful. Diane looked pretty, too, but her cheering section was annoying as last time! "Diane, Diane, she's our wo-man!" they chanted. I said the Flamefox and Firestorm, "After this, could you guys like fire spin them or something?" They laughed, "Vul" and "Nine!" The announcer said, "The girls have been split into 2 divisions! The 2 winners from each division will then battle for the prized dolls!" The scoreboard had a bunch of boxes on it. The bottom row showed pictures of all the girls and who was battling who. The next row would show the winners from each of those battles, and which of them would go onto the next round, and so on, until the top row, which was just 2 boxes – the eastern division champ and the western division champ. "Let's get this year's battles under way!" the announcer exclaimed. The girls entered the battlefield, now in their regular clothes again, and each battled when it was their turn. Flamefox, Firestorm, and I all cheered May on as she breezed her way through the eastern division – Raichu took out a Squirtle, Amber took out an Ivysaur, Blastoise made short work of an Onix, and Clefairy took down a Cubone! May and her team were winning one battle after another. "May Redfield of Violet City, last year's Johto League champion, is staying on top of her competition with her killer team in the eastern division! Meanwhile, Diane Saitama from Goldenrod City is blowing away her competition in the western division!" Then I heard Diane's cheering section at it again, and was ready to pull my hair out! I shouted, "Keep it up, May! You're doing awesome!" Flamefox shouted, "Vulpix!" and Firestorm shouted, "Ninetales!" Diane still had her Golbat and Starmie, but was using a Nidoqueen and a Raticate she didn't use when she battled me. Both May and Diane continued to win battle after battle, but finally, only the two top boxes had pictures! "The eastern division champion is May Redfield, and the western division champion is Diane Saitama! Now it's down to the final round, and these two will compete for the dolls!" the announcer exclaimed as the audience cheered. My fire foxes and I joined May and her Pokemon on the battlefield below, while Diane's cheering section moved down to join her to cheer her on in her final battle, throwing confetti at her and treating her like she'd already won! "I am so sick of her pretentiousness!" May exclaimed. I replied, "That's why you've got to beat her!" May said, "I know, and I'm looking forward to it. But my Pokemon are pretty tired out. I just hope they can hold out for the entire last battle." I said, "Don't forget, Diane's Pokemon must be pretty tired out by now, too!" May nodded and said, "We'll win this! Let's do it!" The announcer said, "The final battle is under way!" Diane released her Golbat, and May responded, "Go, Amber!" Diane ordered, "Golbat, use supersonic!" It emitted a high frequency sound, and Amber became confused! "Amber, use flamethrower!" May commanded. Amber tried to focus, but the Golbat fluttered around, evading the fiery attacks! Then Diane ordered, "Golbat, use wing attack! It flapped it's wings, sending some powerful g-forces at Amber, which hit her and she fell backwards. Amber got back up, but was still confused, so May took her out of the battle and sent in Raichu! "Golbat, use supersonic again!" Diane ordered, and it once again emitted the high frequency sound. Raichu became confused, too! "Raichu, use thundershock!" May shouted. He shot electric attacks at the Golbat, which fluttered in and out, avoiding them. Then Diane ordered, "Golbat, use mega drain!" Golbat began to suck HP from Raichu, and May said, "Hang in there, Raichu! Try to focus!" He continued to launch thundershocks, and since Golbat was distracted using mega drain, it was hit directly! It fell to the ground, defeated, and Diane recalled it! "May won the first round, but one of her Pokemon has been weakened!" the announcer said. May said, "Raichu, return!" and recalled him. Diane tossed out her next pokeball, shouting, "Go, Raticate!" The big, rat-like Pokemon materialized. May said, "Your turn, Clefairy!" Clefairy entered the battle. "Raticate, use tackle!" Diane ordered. Raticate thrust itself at Clefairy, knocking her down. May in turn ordered, "Clefairy, use double slap!" Clefairy ran up to Raticate, and kept slapping it with her hands, not giving it a chance to fight back! "That's it, Clefairy! Keep it up!" May exclaimed. Diane's cheering section continued to cheer Diane on. "Oh I wish they'd shut up!" May muttered. I said, "Don't worry, May. It makes the taste of victory for beating her even sweeter!" She laughed at that. "Thanks, Joe" she said. I nodded. Clefairy had Raticate down to the ground, and May said, "Now use body slam!" Clefairy leapt, belly down, on top of Raticate, and pinned it to the ground. Raticate had enough, and Diane recalled it! "Good work, Clefairy!" May exclaimed, hugging her Clefairy. Diane's cheering section continued, despite the announcer saying, "May still has 4 usable Pokemon, but Diane is down to 2! This is an intense battle!" The rest of the crowd cheered loudly. Diane said, "Go, Starmie!" and released the purple, starfish-like Pokemon. May said, "I want to use Raichu, but he's a little weak right now. So, I choose Blastoise!" and she released him. I said, "May, be careful! Diane's Starmie knows thunderbolt!" She said, "Ack! I almost forgot! Blastoise, be careful! Use bubble beam!" The big turtle shot bubbles from the water cannons on his back, directed at the jewel in Starmie's center. They each exploded on impact, but Diane ordered, "Starmie, use rapid spin!" It started to spin, quickly, deflecting the bubbles. They she said, "Use tackle!" and Starmie spun like a spinning star, in Blastoise's direction. "Blastoise, use submission!" May shouted. Blastoise stopped the Starmie and held it down. Diane shouted, "Now, Starmie, use thundershock!" May tried to shout, "Use withdraw!" but they were so close together that Blastoise took a direct hit before May could finish giving the command. He was instantly knocked out. May recalled Blastoise and the announcer exclaimed, "Well, in an amazing turn of events, Diane has defeated one of May's Pokemon!" The audience continued to cheer, but Diane's private cheering section chanted "Diane's making a come back, she's picking up the slack!" We both groaned. I said, "I know he's weakened, but Raichu is your best shot!" She said, "I agree!" and released him from his pokeball. "She's using Raichu, who was weakened in the battle earlier! Can he hold out long enough?" the announcer asked. "Raichu, use thunderbolt!" May shouted! He launched the attack, but Diane shouted, "Rapid spin!" Starmie began spinning quickly, deflecting the electric attack. Then Diane ordered, "Tackle!" Starmie span at Raichu through the air, like a throwing star, and May said, "Use your agility, Raichu!" Raichu moved fast, evading the spinning Starmie, but Diane ordered, "Use bubblebeam!" Starmie launched bubbles, and because it was spinning so fast, they flew all over. Some impacted Raichu, sending him falling to the ground on his belly! "Now finish it with take down!" Dane ordered. As it flew at the already tired, downed Raichu, May ordered, "Use thunder, Raichu!" He still lay on his belly, but took in lightning from the clouds above, and directed it at Starmie! Starmie stopped, just inches away from Raichu, and fell to the ground, defeated! Diane recalled Starmie, and May picked up Raichu. "Good work, Raichu!" she exclaimed, hugging him. The crowd cheered, and the announcer said, "Diane is down to one Pokemon, and May still has two. This could be close!" Diane's cheering section continued, and she said, "It's not over yet, kid. Go, Nidoqueen!" and she released the large, blue, final form of the female Nidoran. May said, "Go, Clefairy!" Clefairy was half the size of Nidoqueen, but May was confident! "Clefairy, use mega kick!" she ordered. Clefairy leapt at Nidoqueen, and kicked at her, but Nidoqueen just stood there, seemingly unaffected. Then Diane ordered, "Nidoqueen, use tail whip." Nidoqueen spun around and hit Clefairy with her tail, knocking her away from her. Then Diane ordered, "Use earthquake!" Nidoqueen stomped her foot on the ground, and opened the ground beneath Clefairy, which she fell into. Clefairy got back out, and May ordered, "Try metronome, Clefairy!" Clefairy began moving her index fingers back and forth. A surf attack came of it. Nidoqueen took a hard water hit, but was still undaunted. Diane ordered, "Nidoqueen, hyper beam!" She released a powerful beam of energy, which hit Clefairy and knocked her out! "Clefairy, return!" May said, recalling her. "Each challenger is down to one Pokemon each!" the announcer exclaimed. Diane's cheering section got more obnoxious than ever, and the crowd cheered. May said, "It's up to you, Amber! I know you can do it!" "Vulpix!" Amber replied. Amber's confusion had long since worn off, and she still had most of her HP. "And May has reentered her Vulpix! Can this little fire fox take down a Nidoqueen twice it's size?" the announcer asked. "Nidoqueen, use hyper beam again!" Diane ordered. May replied, "Amber, use dig!" Amber quickly burrowed underground, evading the attack. She shot up from the ground directly underneath Nidoqueen in a fury of dirt, slamming into her and sending her crashing to her back! Amber landed on all fours! Nidoqueen stood back up and Diane ordered, "Use body slam!" May commanded, "Amber, use agility!" Amber evaded the attacking Nidoqueen, moving out of the way in a blur! Diane ordered, "Nidoqueen, use earthquake!" She stomped on the ground, creating another fissure, which Amber fell into! But Amber leapt out, and May ordered, "Amber, use confuse ray!" Amber's eyes grew black as she sent the attack at Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen was now confused, and May ordered, "Amber, use fire spin!" Her little light tan body glowed bright white, and her eyes grew an even brighter white as she released the tornado of flames, which wrapped around Nidoqueen! When they dispersed, Nidoqueen was standing, but unbalanced, burned, and confused. May shouted, "Finish her with body slam!" Amber ran at Nidoqueen very quickly and thrust her body into Nidoqueen's belly! Nidoqueen tumbled back and forth a few times, then fell over! The crowd cheered loudly as Diane's picture disappeared from the screen and the announcer shouted, "May Redfield is the winner!" May hugged Amber and said, "You rock, Amber! Thanks!" Amber licked her face. I ran over to congratulate May, and Diane walked over, as well. "You did good, kid. Congratulations" she said, and shook her hand. May replied, "Thanks, so did you." May was presented the crown and dolls, and I gave her a bouquet of roses, and she said, "Thanks for being my cheering section" and hugged me. Flamefox gave Amber a rose, which he stuck in the curls of hair on her head, right near her pink bow. All of May's Pokemon were treated, and stood with her for the picture.

That evening, she had her dolls and the other stuff she bought sent back to her house in Violet City via express delivery. She said, "Thanks again, Joe. That meant a lot to me." I said, "You're welcome. Anything for a friend. You did really good out there!" She smiled, and we headed for the Pokemon Center, along with our Pokemon, to get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'd continue our journey back to Viridian City.


	78. Chapter 77: Redfur's Past

Chapter 77 – Redfur's Past

After May's big victory at the Princess Festival, we continued heading for Viridian City, riding on the backs of our large quadruped Pokemon. The fire Pokemon continued to run with us. We reached a small town, and stopped to eat at a restaurant. A girl walked up to May and asked, "Are you going to participate in our mini-battle?" May asked, "What's that?" The girl answered, "It's a tradition in our town after the Princess Festival. We have mini-battles just for female trainers, and the prize is a set of 2 Pokemon dolls of your choice." May said, "Well, I'm kinda battled out after the festival, but it does sound like fun." The girl continued, "It's a lot of fun! And there are lots of winners, not just one, like in the festival. We randomly select 2 trainers and they each battle for a set of dolls. However, the loser may not reenter the contest this year – they'll have to wait until next year." May said, "Okay. I'm in!"

May and I, and our Pokemon, headed for a battlefield in the middle of town. It was hardly a stadium, just a field surrounded by bleachers. But then, this was a small town. When we reached the registration table, we found out something else – the battle was a two on two battle. Each trainer would battle a team of two Pokemon at a time! "That's different" May said. I asked, "So, which two will you use?" She said, "You know, since this is just for fun, I'm going to let Redfur and Fiona battle together." I said, "But they're both fire types." She replied, "And your point is?" I just said, "Well, I thought you might want to use a different type, in case your opponent has water or rock types." She replied, "If there was more at stake, I would, but this is just for fun. Besides, you of all people should know that Pokemon battling is not always about type advantage." I said, "That's true."

All the possible contenders had to sit in a reserved section. I sat with Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, and Inferno and we watched. Soon, May's name was announced, as well as that of her challenger. The announcer went on, "In our 5th mini-battle, May Redfield of Violet City has chosen an all Growlithe team of Redfur and Fiona! Her challenger, Sandy Omato of Celadon City, is using Staryu and Exeggutor. Let the battle begin!" Fiona took on the Exeggutor and Redfur took on the Staryu. Fiona shot a flamethrower at Exeggutor, and Redfur shot one at Staryu! Exeggutor took a hit, but then used hypnosis on Fiona and put her into a trance. Meanwhile, the flamethrower did little damage to Staryu and it shot a water gun at Redfur. Undaunted, Redfur got back up, and hit Staryu with a take down, and knocked it back! He ran over to Fiona to lick her face, and awaken her from her trance. The Exeggutor shot some stun spore her way, but Redfur burned it up for her! The Staryu, meanwhile, had gotten back up and shot another water gun at Redfur, but he launched another flamethrower and met the water gun. There was tremendous steam in the center, but Redfur managed to gradually overtake the water gun, and pushed it back towards Staryu until it was overtaken in flames. Meanwhile, Fiona was back to normal and hit Exeggutor with a fire blast, knocking it out! Redfur also fire blasted Staryu, finally knocking it out! The announcer exclaimed, "And the winner is May, and her Pokemon, Redfur and Fiona!" May shouted, "We did it!" and hugged her Growlithe pair! Sandy recalled her Pokemon and congratulated May. May chose a Vulpix and a Growlithe doll. Afterwards, she took Redfur and Fiona for a checkup at the Pokemon Center, and once they were treated, we were ready to move on. However, we were approached by a strange, scruffy looking man outside the Pokemon Center. He said, "Excuse me. May, is it?" She answered, "Yes?" Redfur began to growl fiercely and I had a sudden psychic sensation of distrust. He said, "Your Growlithe. His name is Redfur, right?" She answered, "That's right." He continued, "I lost a male Growlithe in Johto 2 years ago, named Redfur. He had a gold name tag, like yours does." May said, "We found him in Johto 2 years ago. He looked like he'd been abandoned." He said, "I know that's him. Thank you for taking care of him all this time, but I would really like him back now." May and I were both stunned. And Redfur clearly did not trust him. May said, "No. How do I know you're telling the truth?" He said, "I have his certificate of ownership." He took out a paper that looked like the certificate you received if you got your Pokemon from a professional breeder. May said, "No, there must be some mistake." He said, rather insincerely, "I'm sorry, but he is mine." Then he said, "Come on, Redfur. Time to go home" and reached down to pick him up, but he bit his hand! "Ouch! You little…" he began to shout, but then stopped himself. Redfur began to run, and the 3 of us ran after him. Officer Jenny grabbed him and picked him up. "What's going on here?" she asked. The man said, "That's my Growlithe, Officer Jenny! These kids found him, but he belongs to me!" May said, "This can't be your Growlithe!" He showed Officer Jenny the certificate and said, "Here's my proof." She replied, "You should also have a pokeball that the breeder gave you. If he's really yours, then when you recall him, the pokeball should accept him." He took out a pokeball and said, "Very well. Redfur, return!" and Redfur was taken into the pokeball. "No, this can't be happening!" May said. Officer Jenny said, "I'm sorry, kids, but he has the certificate of ownership and the pokeball. It's his Pokemon." He said, "That's right! Thanks again for returning him" and walked off to an old, beat up car nearby. Fiona looked as heartbroken as May. I said, "I have a really bad feeling about that guy! Officer Jenny, if his Growlithe was missing, wouldn't he have reported it to you? Something isn't right!" She said, "I'm sorry, there's not a lot I can do. Pokeballs are programmed to recall the Pokemon whose DNA they are programmed with, unless the Pokemon is being caught for the first time. But he did say 'return' and the ball acted accordingly. However, I'll go back to the station and see what I can come up with. I'm really sorry, kids!" With that, she walked back to the police station. Just then, the car passed us, and Fiona ran after it! "Fiona, wait!" May shouted. She ran fast! I released Tauros and jumped on, shouting, "Come on, May! Get on Fierymane and follow me!" She released Fierymane and we chased after Fiona and the car. We caught up with Fiona, but the car was too fast. Fiona was all out of breath, and May picked her up. She tearfully said, "I'm sorry, Fiona" and hugged her. She also hugged Amber. Clefairy, too, opened her own Pokeball and hugged May. I said, "May, we can't let that guy have Redfur. I got a strong psychic impression from him, and he can't be trusted." May asked, "But what can we do?" I answered, "We've got to keep following him!" So, we got back onto our quadruped Pokemon, and told them, "Faster!" I could still see the car in the distance. He had slowed down now that he was pretty far away from us. We rode through the cover of nearby woods, but soon found where he lived, an old run-down shack! We hid behind shrubbery near the shack. Outside, we could see Redfur chained to a tree, and muzzled! "That's terrible!" May said. The guy then came outside, with a nasty looking Ponyta, and said, "So, you found yourself a new trainer after I dumped you! You were nothing when I had you! But for her, suddenly you're strong? Well, you're gonna start being strong for me!" Ponyta stomped it's hooves into the ground just inches away from his head, and the guy said, "If you don't cooperate, we'll just have to let Ponyta here kick some sense into you, just like we used to!" May said, "That explains why he was so scared of Fierymane at first!" Then he took a rolled newspaper and whacked him, hard! Redfur whimpered and sank to the ground, tail between his legs. "When I come back out again, we're gonna have us a little training session. And you better show me some strong attacks or else!" he shouted. Then he returned inside the shack, with Ponyta. May fought back her tears, but Fiona was fuming! I said, "Certificate or not, no one treats a Pokemon that way!" May asked, "What's the plan?" I said, "First, I'm calling Officer Jenny to report this! Then…" Before I could act, Fiona ran over to Redfur! "Fiona, no!" May whispered. Fiona began to lick Redfur's face, tore off his muzzle, then started to use flamethrower on his chain, attempting to melt through. Just then, I heard the man shout, "Hey!" and Ponyta ran up behind Fiona and kicked her across the yard! "No!" May shouted. Fiona just lay there, in the grass. The man shouted, "You two again? I told you this Growlithe is mine!" May shouted back, "You rotten slimeball! You don't care about your Pokemon! You don't deserve to own any!" He said, "Well, there's nothing you can do about that!" Redfur pulled on his chain as hard as he could, as it was almost melted through, trying to get to Fiona. He then started trying to burn through it, himself, when the man shouted, "Ponyta!" She was ready to stomp him, when I released Vaporeon, and she used water gun to stop it! The man said, "So, you want to play hardball?" He then released a Pinsir! I shouted, "Vaporeon, watch out!" as it grabbed her with vice grip! Redfur managed to break his chain and ran to Fiona. He began licking her face. Ponyta ran towards of them, when I shouted, "Tauros, take down!" He tackled Ponyta in the side, knocking her over! Pinsir, meanwhile, threw Vaporeon and she crashed to the ground. Redfur was very angry and used fire spin on the Pinsir! It was knocked out in seconds! Vaporeon got back up and finished off Ponyta with a whirlpool! Fiona came to and she and Redfur cornered the man against the wall. He took out his rolled up newspaper and slapped it in his hand, shouting, "You'll get it!" The 2 of them used Ember and started his paper on fire! He shouted out in pain and threw the paper as it burned. Tauros ran up to him and pinned his shirt to the wall with his horns. "Let me go! You'll never get away with this!" he shouted. May angrily walked right up to him and said, "You deliberately abandoned your own Pokemon, not to mention mistreated him, and probably your others, too!" He said, "What's it to you? It's my training method and it's always worked! My Pokemon have always been strong. But Redfur was worthless! I couldn't get him to be stronger no matter what I did to him. So, yeah, I finally ditched him! But you made him strong! So now, I want him back!" May said, "He's strong because I love him and a trained him properly and nicely! I would never hurt him!" He said, "No pain, no gain!" Officer Jenny suddenly walked up and said, "If I were you, I'd keep my big mouth shut! You're in enough trouble, mister!" He asked, "What are you talking about?" She replied, "Well, for one thing, I just heard every word you said! So I can charge you for cruelty to Pokemon! Secondly, I double checked your certificate of ownership. It seems you got your Growlithe from an unregistered source – actually, an illegal source! You got him from a Pokemon poacher, not a breeder. Your certificate is counterfeit!" He shouted, "That's a lie!" Officer Jenny handcuffed him and said, "Tell it to the judge! I'm placing you under arrest and confiscating your Pokemon!"

We accompanied her back to town, where we took Fiona to the Pokemon Center. Officer Jenny said, "Thank you kids for your help. We have enough evidence to put this guy away now!" May asked, "What will happen to his Pokemon?" She answered, "Well, the Ponyta and Pinsir have undergone a lot of negative treatment from him, so they'll have to be retrained and rehabilitated. As for Redfur…" She looked as May held him, asleep in her arms, and said, "You've been his trainer for 2 years now, and you really do care for him. Since the certificate of ownership wasn't valid in the first place, you can keep him!" May exclaimed, "Thank you, Officer Jenny!" and hugged Redfur again, which woke him up. Fiona was going to be just fine – she took a hard hit, and needed to rest for a few days to heal. Redfur stayed at her side every minute. Once she had fully healed, we rode out of town on Tauros and Fierymane, continuing towards Viridian City.


	79. Chapter 78: Fossil Flash!

Chapter 78 – Fossil Flash!

May and I continued across Kanto, in the direction of Viridian City, riding on Tauros' and Fierymane's backs. Redfur and Fiona were no worse off for their experience with Redfur's previous owner. They were as playful and happy as ever. The fire foxes ran with us, as well as Inferno. After a while, we reached a place called Grandpa Canyon. It was a pretty vast, dry area, full of reddish-brown rock formations. There appeared to be a lot of activity going on. Lots of people were showing up with picks and shovels, and dressed as if they were part of an excavation team. We saw a boy, about our age, snapping pictures. He had long brown hair, a red and pink striped shirt, and blue shorts, and wore a camera bag over his shoulder. "Hey" I said. He turned around and said, "Hi." I asked, "What's going on here?" He answered, "There's a big fossil digging contest. People are looking for the rarest Pokemon fossils they can find." May said, "That sounds like fun. Can we join?" The boy answered, "Sure, anyone can. By the way, my name's Todd." I said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Joe and my friend here is May." Then he said, "Your Pokemon look great! Would it be okay for me to take some pictures of them?" I answered, "Sure" and May said, "That'd be fine." He said, "Thanks! Let's go over to a more wild area, though. I don't want these pictures to look posed." I asked, "What about the fossil dig?" He said, "That'll be going on all day. This won't take too long." I said, "Okay" and we walked a few miles, to a grassy area with trees, still riding on our Pokemon while Todd walked. We then dismounted, and I said, "Tauros, take a little break and graze for a while." May said to Fierymane, "You, too, girl." The both of them walked over to some taller grass and began to graze. Todd said, "That's perfect!" and snapped some photos of them. Meanwhile, May sat Redfur and Fiona down next to each other, and I said, "Let me get Flamefox and Amber to sit together." I sat them next to each other, then did the same with Firestorm and Inferno, and asked, "Okay you guys, ready?" They replied, "Vulpix!", "Ninetales!" and "Flareon!" and all sat perfectly posed. Todd said, "No, no, that's all wrong!" May asked, "Why?" He answered, "I don't want my Pokemon photos to look posed. I like to capture how carefree and happy they are in their own environment, in the wild. He took out some photos he had taken in the past and said, "See? Like this!" There were some beautiful shots of Eevees, a Kangaskhan and her baby, and a Snorlax asleep under a rainbow. I said, "Wow, these are great!" and May said, "I see what you mean, Todd." Then I said, "Well, our Pokemon were wild once. They can still act like they're in the wild." Then I said to the Pokemon, "Okay, guys, never mind the posing. Just have fun and play." So, Redfur and Fiona frolicked in the grass, while Firestorm and Inferno, and Flamefox and Amber affectionately groomed each other, then played in the grass, and Todd got some great shots of them. "That's more like it!" he exclaimed, as he snapped picture after picture. I also released Scyther, who Todd took a great picture of up in a tree, as well as Vaporeon and Jolteon, who he got shots of running around in the grass, and Vaporeon found a water hole nearby which she swam in, and Todd took some great shots of her leaping up in the air from the water, then diving back in. May also released Raichu, Clefairy, and Blastoise to be in some pictures. Our Pokemon did a great job acting natural, and even Todd commented, after he developed the pictures, that you'd never know from the pictures that these weren't wild Pokemon. After the photo session, we walked back to Grandpa Canyon, accompanied by our Pokemon, and May asked Todd, "So, do you want to take Pokempn photos for a living?" He answered, "More than that, I want to become a world famous Pokemon photographer! I already got some pictures in Pokemon Times, but nothing to make me really well known just yet." May said, "I'm sure you will someday." Of course, ironically, the following year, Todd would snap the only known photo of a living Aerodactyl, right there in Grandpa Canyon. Anyway, once we reached Grandpa Canyon, May and I rented pick axes and shovels, and began digging for fossils, among the crowd of people already there. Todd said, "I'm gonna go around and take pictures. I'll see you guys later." I said, "Okay" and May said, "See you around." We began picking at rocks with our axes, and the Pokemon joined in, as well. Flamefox, Amber, Redfur, Fiona, and Inferno dug in the looser dirt, since digging is second nature to canine and vulpine Pokemon. Scyther began to help me, using his scythes to pick away at the rocks, and Tauros used his horns. Clefairy helped May as much as she could, too, moving rocks out of the way for her. Todd came our way again, and when he saw Scyther and Tauros helping me pick at the shale, he said, "Now that would be a great picture!" and snapped some shots. He also got some of May and Clefairy, and then the fire foxes and fire dogs. After a while, May said, "I think I found something!" I asked, "What is it?" She answered, "I'm not sure. I'm having a hard time getting at it with my pick." I said, "Tauros, help May." He walked over and helped pick through the shale with his horns. May said, "Thanks, Tauros! I think I can get it the rest of the way now" and she pulled it out! "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. It was a spiral, Omanyte fossil! The local expert ran over to May and said, "Congratulations, young lady! This is the rarest Pokemon fossil anyone's found all day!" I said, "Way to go, May! Great job!" May said, "Thanks Joe" and then she patted Tauros and said, "Thank you, too, Tauros" then she patted Clefairy and said, "You, too, Clefairy." Redfur and Fiona found some smaller fossils, but I suspect they were just having a blast digging! Flamefox and Amber also found some smaller fossils, while Firestorm and Inferno played with a fossilized bone they found. Todd came by and said, "Let me get a shot of you holding that Omanyte fossil, May!" She said, "Okay", and held up the fossil while she stood with Clefairy and Tauros, ande Todd took some pictures. Meanwhile, Scyther and I continued picking at our area, but I finally had to stop, because I was so hot from the sun. Then I said, "Doesn't look too promising, Scyther. Maybe we should try another spot." He shook his head and said, "Scyther!" I asked, "You think we should keep trying here?" He nodded. I said, "All right then" and took a swig of bottled water before continuing with the pick. In a while, I hit something! I said, "Scyther, I think we found one!" He and I picked at the shale until we could begin to see what was hidden beneath. I shouted, "May, check this out!" She ran over and asked, "What is it?" I pulled out a Kabuto fossil, in perfect shape! She said, "Wow, you guys, good work! Congratulations!" I held the fossil and said, "Kabuto evolved into Kabutops, which looked like a prehistoric version of you, Scyther" but then I said to him, "But you still look cooler." He smirked and said, "Scyther!" The fossil expert ran over and checked out our find. He said, "This is extraordinary! You and your friend have found the best fossils today so far!" I said, "Good job, Scyther!" and we high-fived. The other people looked over at our fossils in awe, and continued digging, in hopes of finding their own. Todd said, "Let me get a few shots of you with your fossil, Joe." I said, "Cool!" and stood holding it, with Scyther standing next to me. Our finds prompted others to dig even deeper, and some found other Kabuto and Omanyte fossils, even parts of Omastar and Kabutops fossils. But at the end of the dig, May's and my fossils were considered ideal specimens by the expert, and we both won for finding the best fossils. The other people were very gracious about it, and congratulated us on our finds. Todd took pictures of us receiving our awards. Afterwards, he said, "If you guys are gonna hang around for a while, I should have these pictures developed by tomorrow, and I can get you a set." May said, "That would be great!" and I said, "We're going to spend the night at a Pokemon Center in town, because it's too late to continue journeying this evening." He said, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day, after a good night's sleep at the Pokemon Center, Todd stopped by with our pictures. "I was up all night developing them, because I was so excited to see how they'd turn out!" he told us. We said, "Thanks!" and looked at them. They were some great photos. Then Todd said, "So, you guys are continuing to Viridian City?" I said, "Yeah! I still need to win one more badge before I can enter the Kanto League!" He said, "Well, good luck! It was nice to meet both of you!" I said, "Same here, Todd. Thanks for the pictures" and May said, "I hope someday you do become world famous!" He said, "Thanks, guys! If you ever come this way again, feel free to stop by and visit!" and headed home, most likely, to sleep! Our fossils were sent, with a bunch of the runner-up fossils, to a Pokemon museum nearby for display, but they were ours once the display was finished. To this day, they are on display at the Crimson Town Gym, as are the pictures Todd took of our Pokemon. Anyway, May and I mounted on our riding Pokemon, but before we left town, May said, "I have an errand to run. Wait for me." I said, "Okay" and she galloped off on Fierymane, with Amber. I waited with the other Pokemon, and she returned about a half hour later. She handed me a box and said, "Here." I asked, "What's this?" She said, "Open it!" I did, and it was a custom made badge holder, with enough room for all 15 badges I had so far, and one more. She said, "Happy 13th birthday!" I was stunned and asked, "Birthday?" She said, "Yeah! I guess you were so caught up in your Pokemon journey that you forgot!" I said, "Wow, thanks May! Thanks for remembering." She said, "Well, you remembered mine earlier this year. And what are friends for? Now, let's keep going. Before we reach Viridian, we should stop somewhere to properly celebrate your birthday." I replied, "No argument here!" That being said, Fierymane galloped May and Amber ahead, and I mounted back onto Tauros with Flamefox, and rode off with May and the other Pokemon.


	80. Chapter 79: Relaxation & Reflection

Chapter 79 – Reflection and Relaxation

As May and I continued across Kanto, we reached a small village in the middle of some woods called Moss Green Village. It was very small, with no Pokemon Gym. I said to May, "We should really stop here to stock up on supplies before we get to Viridian City. We're nearly out of potions and antidotes." May said, "That's a good idea." So, we dismounted from our riding Pokemon and recalled them. Then we walked through the small village, with Flamefox, Amber, Firestorm, Inferno, Redfur, and Fiona. May said, "I don't see a Pokemart anywhere." I saw a person walking by and asked, "Do you know if there are any Pokemarts around here? Somewhere we can buy potions or antidotes?" He answered, "You want Cassandra's place." He pointed and said, "Her house is right down that way" and he walked on. "Thank you, sir" May said, and he just waved as he walked on. We looked and saw a quaint, oriental style house surrounded by trees at the outskirts of the village. "That must be it" May said. I said, "Doesn't look like much of a mart." We continued walking that way, and the entrance was only covered by a tarp! I lifted the tarp and said, "Ladies first" to May. She said, "Thanks a lot!" and walked through the doorway under the tarp. The Pokemon followed suit. Inside, it was dark. The walls were made of brick, and there were cabinets, cupboards, and tables lining all the walls, full of jars filled with various herbs, roots, and other things. In the middle of the room, there was a hooded, cloaked person sitting in a chair by a table, crushing herbs in a bowl. I asked, "Is this the Pokemon pharmacy?" The cloaked person was an old lady, and she cackled. May said, "We'd like to buy some potions." She replied, "I have a potion that cure a headache, and grow hair in your ears and hands." I said, "That's… nice." Just then, a younger woman, who had green hair with pink bows, a white shirt, and red pants, said, "Grandma!" The old lady said, "I was only joking with them." The young woman said, "I'm sorry about that. How can I help you?" I said, "Well, we were just passing through town, but realized we need more potions and antidotes." She said, "I have just what you need. My name is Cassandra, by the way." I said, "I'm Joe" and May said, "I'm May, and these are our Pokemon." Cassandra asked, "Are both of you Pokemon trainers?" I said, "Well, yes, but May is currently not in training." May said, "Actually, I want to become a Pokemon breeder." Cassandra said, "That's a lot of hard, but rewarding work." May said, "I know, but it's what I want to do. I've always known." Cassandra's Grandma said, "It's good to follow your heart's calling. You're following your heart, so I know you'll achieve your dream." I said, "And I want to be a gym leader." To me, she said, "You have a good understanding and close bond with your Pokemon. You shouldn't have any trouble achieving your dream, as well." Cassandra then asked, "So, are you heading for Viridian City?" May answered, "Yeah. Joe is going for his 8th badge. That is, after we have a little birthday dinner for him." She asked, "It's your birthday? How old?" I said, "13." She replied, "Well, then I'll give you a little deal on these potions and antidotes, 3 for the price of 1." I said, "Wow, thanks!" Then she said, "And, if you're looking for a good place to eat, I recommend Mount Moon Square. It's not too much further from here." I said, "Wow, thanks!" She said, "You're welcome. Good luck, to both of you!" Her Grandma said, "Take care now."

Now that we were stocked up on potions and antidotes, we continued riding our Pokemon across Kanto, until we passed Mount Moon. May said, "It's hard to believe I caught Clefairy there almost a year ago already." I said, "Yeah. I can't believe my Kanto journey is almost over, either." We soon reached town, and found Mt. Moon Square and recalled our riding Pokemon. There were actually several restaurants to choose from. We finally settled for a nice, bar and grill restaurant that overlooked Mt. Moon. The best part was this restaurant allowed Pokemon to eat, too, and had special meals just for them! "Now order whatever you want! It's on me!" May said. I said, "You don't have to do that, May!" She said, "I want to! Your friendship has meant a lot to me over the past few years." I said to her, "Same here." I asked her, "So, what do you think about what we discussed a few months ago – opening a Pokemon Gym/Breeding Center together?" She answered, "I love the idea. But I know the gym is your plan, and I don't want to interfere." I said, "You wouldn't be interfering! I love the idea, too! I've even had ideas in my head for how it will look! Of course, I'm sure you have ideas, too, so we really need to get them down on paper!" She said, "Slow down! Even after you battle the Elite Four again, IF you make it that far, we'll both still have to attend gym leader and breeding school." I said, "That's true…" Then I shot her a glance and asked, "What do you mean by 'IF'?" She smirked and covered her face with the menu, saying, "Let's see… what looks good?" I dropped the subject and looked at my menu, and we ordered shortly. Our Pokemon also decided what they wanted, and we ordered for them, as well. Clefairy looked out at the view of Mt. Moon, and May said, "Are you homesick, Clefairy?" She turned to May and smiled, then hugged her, as if to say, "No, being with you is all the home for me." She said, "I feel bad that I don't have you out more, Clefairy. I promise once we do have a Pokemon sanctuary, you'll be out all the time." Clefairy nodded and said, "Clefairy" then sat down to eat. Our waitress soon came with our food, and it was delicious. After we ate, I said, "It's been some past year, huh?" May said, "Yeah! The whole Abra/Kadabra thing, the MechanPokemon, the Unown." I said, "Seven more badges, several near death experiences." She asked, "Did you ever imagine this is where you'd be when you started your first Pokemon journey 3 years ago?" I said, "I'm not sure. I didn't really know what to expect. I love where things seem to be heading, though! I mean, it really looks like I might actually achieve my dream of becoming a gym leader." She said, "I know you will." I asked, "What about you, May? Is this where you saw yourself when you started out? Just following me around and giving me advice?" She laughed and said, "You know that I'm not really as into battling. Besides, I'm having a really good time accompanying you on your Kanto journey and I'm glad to be here. And if it wasn't for you, I'd have given up a long time ago." I said, "I'm glad you came along, too. It would have been a lonely journey without you." She said, "Hard to believe our journeying days are almost over." I said, "Yeah! But being a gym leader will be great!" She replied, "So will being a breeder!" I said, "We'll raise the best Pokemon anyone can get! With our Pokemons' genes, they're all sure to be winners!" May said, "You bet they will be!" Pretty soon, a bunch of waiters rolled a cake over, with 13 candles on it, and started singing. I looked at May, who started laughing. I half smiled, then said, "Thanks, May." They began to cut up the cake, and the Pokemon each got a piece, as well as both of us.

After dinner, we walked along the square by the moonlight, accompanied by our fire Pokemon, who were paired off – Flamefox and Amber, Firestorm and Inferno, Redfur and Fiona. I said, "What a beautiful moon tonight." May said, "It sure is." I watched the paired-off Pokemon and said, "Someday we'll probably look back on all of this as the best time of our lives." May said, "I think the best times are still to come." We decided to camp out under the stars that night, since it was probably the last time we would. It sure had been a fun journey. We slept that night to the comfort of our fire foxes sleeping on our chests. First thing tomorrow, we were finally going to reach Viridian City.


	81. Chapter 80: Earth Bond!

Chapter 80 – Earth Bond!

Finally we were here – Viridian City! It had been about 11 months since I started my Kanto journey. The time had really flown by! Anyway, May and I headed for the Pokemon Center first, so my Pokemon could have one final checkup before this final gym battle. Despite warnings from May, Martin, and Professor Oak regarding Giovanni, I still wanted to battle him. After Nurse Joy informed me that my Pokemon were all in ideal condition, we walked to the newly remodeled Viridian City Gym, now open to take in new challengers. From the outside, it resembled a Roman temple, what with the almost gothic architecture, and the marble pillars that lead to the entrance, which consisted of two big gold doors with two guards, donned in Roman-style armor, standing to either side, holding axes. The entire structure was surrounded by marble tiles. "Whoever this guy is, he put a lot of money into the remodel" May commented. I said, "Yeah, and those guards are a nice touch." She said, "That's awfully intimidating." I said, "Well, I'm not intimidated! Let's go!" and we walked, accompanied by our Pokemon, up to the two guards. I said, "I'm Joe, from Crimson Town, and I want to challenge the Viridian Gym leader to an official match!" The guards stood to either side as the doors parted. I walked through with Flamefox and Firestorm, but the guards crossed their axes together in front of May. She said, "Hey!" and one guard said, "Only one trainer allowed at a time! Those are the rules!" I said, "It's okay! She's with me." The other guard said, "Okay" and they parted their axes to let her through, along with Redfur, Fiona, and Inferno. The doors closed behind us! As we walked, I looked ahead and stopped dead in my tracks – a silhouette disappeared around the corner, a silhouette I recognized all too well. May asked, "What is it?" as I stood there, frozen in fear. I said, "That… was… a NIDO." She said, "I don't see anything, Joe. And you're freaking me out! Let's go see" and she dragged me to the end of the corridor. We looked around the corner – nothing. "See, it's just your imagination. You're just nervous about this battle, that's all. You'll do fine, Joe" and she held my hand. I said, "You're probably right." With that, two doors opened in front of us, which led into a large room with a dirt floor battle field, and a domed ceiling, with Roman temple-style walls. "I am the Viridian Gym leader. Who are you?" a voice asked. I looked up at a balcony, and I could only see a silhouette of a man sitting in a chair, with a Persian in his lap. I said, "I'm Joe from Crimson Town, and I want to challenge you for an Earth Badge!" The man said, "I accept your challenge." There were two more armored guards in the battle area, who stood by the now closed doors, behind us. A trainer box rose up part way from the floor on my side and he said, "Enter the trainer box." I said, "Okay" and got in. It rose up the rest of the way. My fire foxes stayed with May and her Pokemon down below. The two guards simultaneously said, "This will be a 3 on 3 battle, no time limit. Let the battle begin!" Giovanni calmly said, "I choose Golem" and released the rock type from the pokeball in his hand to the battlefield below. I replied, "In that case, I choose Vaporeon!" and released her from her pokeball. I ordered, "Vaporeon, use water gun!" She shot a stream of water from her mouth at the Golem, but Giovanni calmly ordered, "Golem, tackle attack!" Golem rolled into a ball, and rolled straight through Vaporeon's water attack and hit her, knocking her down! Suddenly, I felt a tremendous pain all over my body and fell over! "Joe!" May shouted. I pushed myself up partway with my hands, still in pain. "Are you okay?" May asked. I said, "I think so. What's going on?" Giovanni laughed, a soft, evil laugh, and said, "That is no ordinary trainer box. You will feel every attack your Pokemon feels." I had a sudden feeling at the pit of my stomach. Then he commanded, "Golem, use dig!" Golem disappeared under the floor. I stood back up, the sensation of pain having passed, and said, "Vaporeon, watch out!" Golem burst through the floor underneath her, knocking her, and me, onto our backs! The pain was intense! "Joe!" May shouted. As I forced myself back up, I said, "Vaporeon, use whirlpool!" She released the water spout, which wrapped around Golem. When it dispersed, Golem had fallen down, but wasn't beaten yet. And Giovanni sat in his chair, unharmed. May angrily shouted, "That's not fair! You should feel your Pokemon's pain, too!" Giovanni just laughed, a quiet, sinister laugh, then stood up from his chair, walked forward with his Persian by his side, and said, "This is my gym, and these are my rules. If you can't handle a little bloody nose, then you should stay home." I was angered, but still in pain. May said, "Joe, forfeit! His Pokemon are too strong!" I said, "I'm not giving up! I won't let him break us!" Then I said to Vaporeon, "I'm with you. We'll win this, together!" I had a sudden sense of my light psychic ability, and tried to merge my mind with Vaporeon's mind, like I had with Flamefox back in Saffron City, when I battled Sabrina. I could feel the bond between myself and Vaporeon, and I said, "Vaporeon, we're not giving up! Use haze!" She released a fog that filled the room, and Giovanni couldn't see his Golem, but I could feel it's presence, and I said, "Vaporeon, hydro pump!" I could feel her shoot the powerful blast of water from her mouth, and it hit the Golem point blank! It was knocked out! "Vaporeon is the winner!" the guards said, and Giovanni recalled his fainted Golem. I could feel that Vaporeon had enough, and so I recalled her. Giovanni said, "Not bad. You have a strong constitution. For my second Pokemon, I choose Kingler!" and he released the giant crab-like Pokemon. I said, "Jolteon, go!" and released him from his pokeball. I was still frazzled from Vaporeon's battle, but I attempted the psychic bond with Jolteon, as well, knowing this was the only way we could possibly win! I could feel my mind inside Jolteon's mind, just as I felt it inside Vaporeon's mind just moments ago. I said, "We'll do this together, Jolteon!" Giovanni calmly ordered, "Kingler, use bubblebeam!" I said, "Jolteon, agility!" As he used his agility, I could see us moving back and forth in a blur, evading the bubbles, but his mind was somewhat distracted – he was worried about Vaporeon. He loved her, and hoped she wasn't too badly hurt. This distraction caused him to let his guard down and he was hit by a few of the bubbles, each of which exploded on impact, knocking him to the floor on his face. I, too, fell to the floor of my trainer box – at least, my body. My mind was inside Jolteon's mind, and I could feel both his pain from the attack and his love for Vaporeon. I told him, "Jolteon, you have to focus! I promise you that Vaporeon will be fine! I never realized you felt that way about her. I care about her, too, and I won't let her get seriously hurt. I won't let you get badly hurt, either. But we've got to work together!" He understood, and stood back up. I said, "Jolteon, use thunderbolt!" He released the electric attack, and I could feel all the hairs on his body stand out as he released the powerful surge of electricity from his body. Kingler took the attack directly, but forced itself through the electricity, as Giovanni ordered, "Use crab hammer!" It grabbed Jolteon, with it's huge pincer, and began crushing him. I could feel his body being crushed by the giant claw, as if it was me. He was ready to faint, as was I, but I said, "Don't give up, Jolteon! We can do this! Use thunder!" He let out a very powerful electrical surge, which I could feel intensely as it left his body, and shocked the Kingler to unconsciousness! It released it's grip on him, and he stood on all fours, panting heavily. I felt my mind back inside my own body, and I still felt tremendous pain from being crushed. "Jolteon is the winner" the guards said. Giovanni recalled Kingler, and I recalled Jolteon. Once he was back inside his pokeball, I felt no pain. It was the same with Vaporeon. I guess that once they were back in stasis inside the pokeball, the effect of Giovanni's device wore off. May asked, "How are you holding out, Joe?" I said, "I'll be fine!" Giovanni said, more angrily, "For my last Pokemon, I choose Nidoking!" and he released the large, purple beast from a pokeball. I said, "Then I choose Tauros!" and released my brown and tan buffalo into the battlefield. I was distracted in thought for a second, wondering if it was this Nidoking I had seen when we entered, and then I felt a tremendous surge of pain and fell over! I was so distracted, I hadn't heard Giovanni issue the order, "Use tackle!" Tauros was on the floor! I managed to collect myself, and merged my mind with his. I could see what Tauros saw and feel what he felt. He took great pride in his strength, and was angered that the Nidoking got the first damaging attack. I said, "Don't worry, Tauros! We'll beat it together!" Then I ordered, "Use horn attack!" Tauros charged at the Nidoking, but Giovanni ordered, "Submission", and Nidoking grabbed Tauros' horns and held him in place. I could feel him pushing against the Nidoking's arms, resisting the urge to let the Nidoking push him down, pushing as hard as he could, his 3 tails whipping about wildly! I could feel him pushing, and pushed with him. I said, "I'm with you, Tauros! We're doing this together! Don't give up!" With that, we managed to flip the Nidoking, using Tauros' horns! Then I ordered, "Tauros, use body slam!" and he slammed his large body on top of the downed Nidoking! Then Giovanni ordered, "Use seismic toss!" I could feel Nidoking pick up Tauros and throw him across the gym and slam into the wall! I collapsed, on the verge of blacking out! I couldn't see! I could barely hear May shout, "Joe!" I got my sight back in time to see Tauros stubbornly struggling to get up and the Nidoking charging towards him. "Finish it with your take down!" I heard Giovanni order. I could feel Tauros' strong will, and we painfully stood up, and I ordered, "Tauros, use earthquake!" He reared up, then crashed his front hooves to the floor, causing a huge fissure to open up under Nidoking, which it fell into, just feet away from Tauros! As it climbed back out of the fissure, I ordered, "Stomp, now!" and Tauros reared up again, hitting the Nidoking in the head with his two front hooves. It let go if it's grip at the top of the fissure and fell back inside. It didn't get back up. "Tauros is the winner" the guards said. Giovanni recalled Nidoking, and I felt my mind return to my body, just as Tauros collapsed. I felt myself begin to faint, but I quickly recalled Tauros, and once he was inside his pokeball, I felt fine. The trainer box returned to the floor. I stepped out, and Flamefox and Firestorm ran over to lick my face. May ran over to me and hugged me, asking, "Are you okay?" I said, "Yeah, I'll be fine." One of the guards walked over to me and handed me an Earth Badge. I took it and said, "Thank you." He said nothing and just walked away. I looked up at the balcony, and Giovanni had a look of disgust on his face. He just gave me a cold, dark stare. May said, "Come on, Joe. Let's get out of here." The doors opened and we walked out, but I could feel Giovanni's cold stare until we left the gym. It gave me a very uneasy feeling. It was almost as though he was studying me, or recognized me.

We took Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Tauros to the Pokemon Center for treatment. While we were waiting, I told May about my psychic experience with my Pokemon during the battle, and said, "I don't know… after feeling the pain they felt, I have to wonder – is it really worth it to battle them?" She replied, "That's a tough question. Pokemon live to battle. You said yourself that you felt Tauros' pride in his own strength. To take away from them the opportunity to use that strength and let it grow – I think that could be worse that them getting injured in battle. Besides, they heal up pretty quickly most of the time." I said, "I know. It's just rough when you feel their pain." She said, "The important thing is to help them through their pain and let them grow from it." I said, "I felt something else, too – Jolteon and Vaporeon are in love." May said, "I noticed for a while already that they seem pretty enamored with each other." I looked at Firestorm and Inferno, who were cuddling each other again, and said, "Looks like they're not the only ones." My Pokemon were released soon enough. Nurse Joy said, "They were in pretty rough shape, but give them a little rest and they'll be fine." I said, "Thanks, Nurse Joy." Then, I put my Earth Badge in the badge holder May gave me for my birthday, which filled it up, and said to May, "Well, now that I've won my eighth Kanto gym badge, a promise is a promise. We should take our cruise aboard the S.S. Anne that Bill gave us." May said, "That's a great idea! You and your Pokemon deserve a vacation before the League Finals!" I said, "We'll get our flying Pokemon from Professor Oak and fly back to Vermillion City."

Meanwhile, Giovanni was in a helicopter, with his faithful Persian, flying back to Team Rocket Headquarters, a large building in the middle of the woods near Viridian City. He was very angry about losing to this trainer, but there was something familiar about him. He sent some of his operatives to keep an eye on him, while he had a little chat with one of his operatives who escaped from the last MechanPokemon incident.


	82. Chapter 81: Machines of the Gods Part 1

Chapter 81 - The Machines of the Gods

Part One – Legend Fortells…

"One dark day, the sun goddess will be subdued by the machines of darkness, and her only hope lies in the water god, who will come to her rescue with the aid of the machines of the gods. All of this will be transpired by the arrival of a Pokemon trainer who walks with foxes of fire. This chosen one and his Pokemon will join with the water god and the machines of the gods to battle a mechanical army of darkness for the sake of rescuing the sun goddess and restoring her freedom." - an ancient legend from the people of the sun goddess

"Are you sure it's him?" Giovanni asked his operative. "I'm positive. I was there when Ho-oh arrived. Somehow, he summoned her. She arrived, and in turn, summoned Suicune, who led the 4 remaining renegade MechanPokemon to safety, somewhere." Giovanni stroked his Persian. "It's not them that I'm concerned about – I don't expect that we'll ever see them again. Besides, it was a mistake to give them artificial intelligence without further testing. The NIDOs will now be my key to domination. Why waste funding trying to create realistic, artificially intelligent mechanical Pokemon, when I can create an army of unstoppable, obedient mechanical Pokemon who will do my bidding without question?" One of the newly completed NIDOs walked up to him. It resembled a Nidoking in form, but with metallic gray outer casings. It's sharp, silver teeth and claws reflected the ceiling lights, and it's eyes glowed bright red. The floor seemed to shake as each foot stepped forward, and it's tail swung back and forth behind it. "Good. Yes, you will be my key to victory" Giovanni said to the mechanical giant, stroking it's head as it grinned evily. Then he said to his operative, "This trainer has been a nuisance. He and those rogue mechanical Pokemon destroyed my entire first batch of NIDOs, and now, he embarrassingly defeated me in a gym battle. I have half a mind to take him on personally, but it's not worth the exposure. However, the Pokemon that he can summon is. If only there were a way we could trick him into summoning her so we can capture her." The operative replied, "I heard him say that the only way he can summon her is in a desperate, life or death situation." Giovanni grinned and said, "Then we will create a desperate situation. Do we know where he is right now?" The operative said, "He and his female traveling companion were seen heading for Vermillion Harbor. Apparently, they're taking a cruise to Phoenix Island. What do you want us to do?" Giovanni said, "This is perfect. Have our agents keep an eye on them. When the time is right, I'll give them instructions." The operative replied, "Very well. I'll get right on it." As soon as he left, Team Rocket's head scientist entered Giovanni's office and said, "I thought you would like to see this. Meet the leader of the NIDO army – MechanArcanine Advanced Prototype Unit 59-002." At that, the mechanical Arcanine entered the room. The NIDOs all watched intently as it walked from the back of the room up to Giovanni's desk and sat down in front of him. It was a dead-ringer for Marc, except that it had bright red glowing eyes, like the NIDOs. "We had just enough parts left from the artificial intelligence project to construct this one Arcanine. He's not too bad looking, except for the eyes. We ran out of the realistic eyes we used for the AI units, and had to settle for what we have." Giovanni said, "That's the least of my concern! Can we be sure that this one won't turn on us, like the last batch?" The scientist answered, "Yes. We overrode the AI programming with an obedience program. He is loyal only to us." Marc2 then said, "I was created for only one purpose – to serve Team Rocket." Giovanni said, "Excellent! The NIDO army will be sent to our base on Phoenix Island – that will be the ideal, well-concealed base for us to keep them until we need them. I also have a chance to capture a very legendary Pokemon, and I'm taking no chances this time. I don't want to risk anyone helping her escape, like someone did with Suicune when I caught him. I would like to use 2 of the NIDOs for the capture. Are their shields working properly?" The scientist replied, "Beyond our wildest expectations! These NIDOs will not need a sheild generator apparatus like the last batch! They each have their own, self-generated shielding! No Pokemon attack, or any kind of attack, for that matter, can stop them! They are indestructible!" Giovanni grinned, and said, "Then we shall proceed."

May and I boarded the S.S. Anne. Now that I'd won my 8th Kanto badge, I decided it was time we took the cruise Bill had given us tickets for months and months ago, so we had flown back to Vermillion City on Fearow and Pidgeot. The cruise was to Phoenix Island, which was named for the island tribe's legendary sun goddess. The vacation would turn out to be anything but relaxing, but for now, we were having fun. There were all kinds of activities on board for both human and Pokemon. Vaporeon got to swim in the ship's pool. May and I sat in lounge chairs, overlooking the ship's pool. I had a large, tropical beverage, with 3 straws in it – one for me, one for Flamefox, and one for Firestorm. May had one, as well, which she shared with Amber and Redfur. Fiona, Inferno, Jolteon, and Raichu enjoyed a massage. The other Pokemon we brought along for the trip were Scyther, Tauros, Fierymane, and Blastoise. May said, "According to the brochure, we'll be arriving just in time for the ceremony of the sun goddess. The native people of the island have some kind of legend surrounding their sun goddess, who takes the form of a Phoenix." I looked at the brochure and said, "Look at the crest of the sun goddess! Doesn't that look suspiciously like Ho-oh?" May replied, "Yeah. Well, you know, she is a powerful, legendary Pokemon. To a primitive people, she could come across as a goddess of sorts." I replied, "That's true." Then I said, "I'm so excited about this! I've never been on a cruise to a tropical island before! This will be one vacation I'll never forget!" May replied, "Same here! I wonder if we'll see different Pokemon on the island?" I answered, "You never know. Maybe we'll discover a new species!" May said, "Don't get your hopes up."

Overall, the cruise was enjoyable, although a couple times I felt as though we were being watched, and I could have sworn I saw the exact same tourist I saw in Saffron City, who was sitting on a bench with his Golduck, but this time, he was alone. But before I could say anything, May came along, accompanied by none other than our good friend, Simon. "Look who I ran into!" May exclaimed. I said, "Simon, hi! What are you doing here?" He answered, "I was taking a little vacation, too. My uncle Seymour got some tickets from Bill." I asked, "Just how many extra tickets does that guy have?" May said, "Come on. There's going to be live music a few decks below." I said, "Okay, sounds like fun!" I grabbed my backpack and, with Flamefox and Firestorm, followed May and Simon.

The ship arrived at Phoenix Island the next day. So we wouldn't lose track of our Pokemon, we only kept out the fire foxes, fire dogs, and Inferno. As we walked down the stairs, we were greeted by friendly island natives, some in their traditional clothing, and others in wildly printed shirts with shorts, who put leis of tropical flowers around our necks, exclaiming, "Welcome to Phoenix Island!" As we walked ahead, I led the way, with Flamefox to my right and Firestorm to my left. Some of the natives began whispering among themselves, looking at me. I felt a tiny bit conspicuous and asked May and Simon, "What's going on? Did I do something wrong?" A large man, with a headdress made of rainbow colored feathers, and dressed in ceremonial attire, replied, "Not at all, my young friend! Please, forgive us if we seem rude staring. It's just that you come across as the trainer in the legend." I asked, "Legend?" May said, "I read something about the legend of the sun goddess in the brochure on the ship, but it didn't go into details." He said, "Yes, there is a legend about the sun goddess, that she will be subdued by the machines of darkness. Her only hope to be rescued lies in the water god and the machines of the gods. It is said that this will all come about with the arrival of a Pokemon trainer who walks with foxes of fire. This trainer and his Pokemon will aid the water god and the machines of the gods in taking on the mechanical army of darkness, to free the sun goddess." Simon said, "Whoa! No wonder they're all staring at you, Joe! You're, like, the savior of the sun goddess!" I said, "Very funny. I'm sure its all a big coincidence." The man said, "Perhaps. Anyhow, I am the tribal elder, and I welcome you to Phoenix Island! Please, enjoy your stay! And if you need anything, let me know." We replied, "Thank you" as he walked off to greet other guests. "Simon, what are you doing?" May asked. I looked to see Simon, with his laptop open, and he replied, "I'm just making sure my computer works here! I'd be lost without it!" Then he said, "Yep! Everything checks out!" We just kind of rolled our eyes, while the Pokemon let out a sigh.

We checked into our rooms, which were in imitation tiki-style huts. The insides were far from primitive, though, with satellite TV, nice beds, bathrooms with showers – the works! We attended a welcoming ceremony that night. All the tourists, including us, sat down and watched while the island natives, dressed in their ceremonial attire, danced and chanted around a bonfire. The crest of the sun goddess was everywhere you looked. Then the tribal elder began to speak, "Legend tells that on one dark day, the sun goddess will be subdued by the machines of darkness! Her only hope for rescue is the water god, who will come to her aid with the help of the machines of the gods!" Some natives role-played, with costumes of the sun goddess and the water god. The water god costume looked suspiciously similar to Suicune. The really eerie part was when the natives came who were dressed as the machines of the gods – they were an Arcanine, a Tauros, a Golem, and a Charizard. Someone asked, "But if those are machines, why do they look like ordinary Pokemon?" The elder replied, "The machines of the gods are a metaphor – they are Pokemon who were created by forces of evil, to do their bidding, but they rejected the ways of their creators. In so doing, most of them were destroyed by the machines of darkness. It is believed that these same machines of darkness will subdue the sun goddess." He then continued, "These events will be transpired by the arrival of a Pokemon trainer who walks with foxes of fire. He will join the water god and the machines of the gods in a valiant battle against the machines of darkness, to free the sun goddess." Someone else said, "That's very vague. Lots of Pokemon trainers have foxes of fire – Vulpix and Ninetales." Someone sitting near me saw Flamefox and Firestorm and mockingly said to me, "Better watch it, kiddo! It could be you they send into this battle against the 'forces of darkness'!" and then he laughed. May tapped my shoulder and said, "Doesn't it seem really strange that the machines of the gods are represented by the same Pokemon as our MechanPokemon friends?" I answered, "Yeah, a little." The natives who were role-playing the battle continued, and the machines of darkness were represented by people in scary masks. I said, "But what are the machines of darkness then?" May replied, "NIDOs maybe?" I said, "Those masks don't look much like NIDOs to me." She said, "Relax, Joe. It's only a legend. We're reading way too much into this!" Simon asked, "What are you guys talking about?" She answered, "Nothing. Don't worry about it." We watched the rest of the ceremony, as the chosen one, his Pokemon, who were only represented by people dressed as a Vulpix and a Ninetales, as well as the others dressed as the machines of the gods and the water god, mock battled those dressed as the machines of darkness, until only the good guys stood. It was a bit unnerving to me, considering the similarities between myself, the good MechanPokemon, Suicune, and Ho-oh. But as May said, it was only a legend.

The day after the ceremony, May and I decided to take a walk in the woods nearby. I asked her, "So what do you think of that legend - seriously? You think I'm the one who's supposed to save the sun goddess?" May laughed and said, "I'm sure that's just a coincidence. That's some old legend from thousands of years ago." I said, "Yeah. Still, it's ironic that I have 2 'foxes of fire' walking with me" and I looked at Flamefox and Firestorm who were walking with us, along with Inferno, Amber, Redfur, and Fiona. After a while, we reached a more open area in the middle of the woods. Suddenly, we heard rustling in the foliage. "Did you hear that?" I asked May. "Yeah. What was that?" she asked in reply. We looked around – nothing but stillness, and the sounds of the local island insects. The fire foxes looked around and started to growl. "What's the matter?" I asked them. Suddenly, 2 NIDOs leapt out at us from opposite directions. I shouted, "May!" as one grabbed her. I ran over towards her, and the NIDO that was holding her whacked me in the face, knocking me down! The Pokemon ran over to me, and I said, "I'm all right. But we've got to stop those things!" The Pokemon launched fire attacks at the NIDOs from behind, which didn't even slow them down as they ran! "May!" I shouted. She yelled back, "Joe, do something!" There was only one thing I could think to do – I pulled the Rainbow Feather from my backpack and ran it between my finger and thumb 3 times. A rainbow appeared above, and Ho-oh flew down. The 2 NIDOs stopped and looked up at her. Then the one that had May dropped her, and they both ran towards the approaching Ho-oh. The Pokemon and I ran over to May. "Are you all right, May?" I asked, as I helped her up. She answered, "Yeah, I'm fine – but why did they let me go?" We watched as Ho-oh launched a powerful fire attack at them, and it dispersed on contact – the attack didn't even touch them! She flew around for one more attack, and launched a powerful fire blast! Again, nothing happened. "Her attacks aren't even touching them!" May said. I shouted, "Ho-oh, be careful!" All of a sudden, as she flew down, one of the NIDOs held out it's arm and an aperature opened up – it let out a light that engulfed Ho-oh like a pokeball would a Pokemon! "No!" I shouted, as she was sucked into NIDO's arm. It lowered it's arm, and the 2 of them ran off! We started running after them and I shouted, "Let her go!" They both stopped, looked back at us, and each hit us with a thunderwave-like attack, which paralyzed us in our tracks! Then they continued running. "We'll never catch them now!" May struggled to say. Our Pokemon hadn't been hit with the paralyzing attack, and I said, as well as I could, "Flamefox, quick, open Scyther's pokeball!" He replied, "Vulpix!" and ran up to me, jumped up, and pressed the release button on Scyther's pokeball. Scyther materialized and I said, "Scyther, you have to see where they take her. Be careful!" He nodded and said, "Scyther!", then flew off. The paralysis wore off in about ten minutes, and once we were able to move again, May said, "We have to get help." I said, "Right!" and took out my pokegear. First I called Simon. "Simon, meet us in the woods near the hotel, quick!" Simon replied, "Sure. Why, what's going on?" I said, "I'll explain when you get there!" Then I called Martin. I swore I heard a pokegear ringing nearby. "Hello?" Martin answered. I said, "Martin, we need you to come to Phoenix Island, stat!" He said, "I'll be right there!" All of a sudden, Martin fell down from one of the trees. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked him. "I… uh… was on vacation, too" he said, as a sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head. May and I each shot him a skeptical glance, and I said, "Right! Anyway, we need your help!" He replied, "I'll do anything I can do." Soon, we heard Simon yell, "Guys, I'm here! Where are you?" May replied, "Over here, Simon! But keep it down!" I introduced Simon to Martin, then said, "In telling you guys this, you have to promise to keep it between only the 4 of us!" Martin said, "No problem" and Simon said, "Of course!" I told them all about what happened with Ho-oh, how I was able to summon her, and about Team Rocket's NIDOs. I even showed them the Rainbow Feather, and explained what happened. Both of them remembered hearing about Team Rocket's last 2 attempts at robotic Pokemon on the news, and Simon said, "But according to the news reports, both of Team Rocket's attempts were foiled by some anonymous trainer." I replied, "Well, apparently that didn't stop them from constructing more – and that anonymous trainer was me." Simon asked, "You?" I answered, "The first time was on our way to Olivine City. The MechanPokemon were in their earliest stages and were rather easy to defeat. Officer Jenny kept my name anonymous from the media for safety's sake. The second time was after May and I left Cerulean City. That was our first encounter with the NIDOs, but we had some help in defeating them, and we left Officer Jenny an anonymous tip that time." I decided it best not to tell them about our 4 rogue MechanPokemon allies just yet – I felt like I'd told them too much already! However, Martin didn't seem as surprised as Simon for some reason, as if this wasn't really news to him. Just then, Scyther returned. I asked him, "Scyther, did you see where they took her?" He nodded, "Scyther!" I said, "Great! Let's go see what we're up against!" Martin said, "You two have been through enough! Simon and I will go check it out. You two wait here!" Simon said, "We will? Okay." So, the two of them followed Scyther.


	83. Chapter 82: Machines of the Gods Part 2

Chapter 82 – The Machines of the Gods

Part Two: The Water God and the Machines of the Gods

As we waited for Martin, Simon, and Scyther to return, I paced back and forth. May said, "It wasn't your fault, Joe. You had no way of knowing it was a setup." I said, "I know. But you saw how easily those NIDOs took her down. We don't know how many more there are. I don't even think Simon and Martin are going to be enough help. This situation looks really hopeless." Suddenly, a voice said, "Then perhaps we can help." We looked up to see a vortex open just feet away from us, and out came Suicune. He said, "I've been waiting for the day that I could redeem myself in your eyes, and it looks like that day has come. And I brought along some friends." At that, our 4 renegade MechanPokemon friends came through – Marc, Maury, Mel, and MechanCharizard. Marc said, "It's good to see you both again!" I exclaimed, "It's been a long time! You're all a sight for sore eyes!" Just then, my Kadabra also materialized. He said, "I heard your call for help, Joseph. As I promised to you, I am here." May said, "This is great! With all of you helping us, rescuing Ho-oh should be a breeze!" Maury walked up to May and said, "I missed you." She replied, "That's sweet, Maury. I missed you, too" as she hugged him and scratched under his horns. Martin, Simon, and Scyther returned from their spy mission, and Simon asked, "Where did these Pokemon come from?" Suicune walked out from behind the others and said, "We're here to help!" Simon exclaimed, "You're Suicune! A legendary Pokemon! Wow, this is an honor! I take it you're speaking to me in my mind, with psychic power?" Suicune replied, "Correct." Marc walked up to Simon and said, "It's a pleasure to meet more of Joe and May's friends." Simon jumped back and exclaimed, "You… you talked! Your mouth moved and words came out! But how?" I said, "I think I better explain. You see, Marc, Maury, Mel, and MechanCharizard are not real Pokemon – they're highly advanced robotic Pokemon created by Team Rocket. But they were created with artificial intelligence, and they questioned Team Rocket's evil ways, then chose to rebel. These 4 are our good friends." Simon was ecstatic! "When I first heard about Team Rocket's robotic Pokemon, I had no idea how advanced you actually were! This is astounding! You 4 represent the highest standard in robotics I've ever seen!" MechanCharizard, in a prideful tone that reflected his personality all too well, replied, "Well, we should be! After all, we WERE constructed by some of the most brilliant scientific minds on the planet – even though their intentions were evil." While Simon, May, and I continued to talk with the good MechanPokemon, Suicune walked over to Martin and they stepped away from us for a minute. Martin said, "I wanted to thank you for not telling them that I've been following them and keeping an eye on them." Suicune said, "I always keep my word. As I told you, your intentions are honorable. You have a good heart, Martin Frost. They are fortunate to have a friend like you." Martin said, "Thanks, but I think they're even more fortunate to have friends like you and the 4 MechanPokemon." Suicune then said, "I need to discuss something important with Joseph." At that, he walked back over towards me. I saw him approaching, and I really wanted to talk to him, so I stepped away. Marc saw Suicune approaching, and said to the others, "We'd better give them some space." As I approached him, he lowered his head and looked down. I asked him, "Suicune, I was wondering – what did you mean before, when you said you were waiting for the day that you could redeem yourself in my eyes?" He replied, "For what I did to you and your Pokemon back at the Tin Tower, in Johto." I said, "Suicune, you were under the control of Team Rocket. You had no choice, no control over your actions. I can't hold you accountable for what you did, because I know it wasn't you. In fact, I've been hoping to run into you again for a long time now, to tell you there are no hard feelings." He replied, "You are very easily forgiving, but I do not deserve it." I said, "Suicune, if it's forgiveness you're looking for, you've always had it, although I really see no reason it's necessary." He said, "There is something that you don't understand. If Ho-oh hadn't used her recover technique on your Pokemon afterwards, if I had succeeded in capturing her… your Pokemon would not have survived my attacks." I felt a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I simply said, "Oh", as I stopped myself from losing my own balance. Suicune had his eyes closed, and what looked like teardrops formed from his eyes. "If you wish to revoke your forgiveness, I'll understand" he said. I was speechless – after all, it was a humbling revelation. But it was also humbling to see this mighty, legendary beast so full of sadness and remorse for what he'd done to us, even though it wasn't his fault. He said, "I tried to stop myself. I tried so hard to resist. But I wasn't strong enough! I should have been stronger! I just wasn't strong enough!" I said, "Suicune, Team Rocket is an insidious, despicable criminal network! You have no idea what May and I have had to deal with from them. They did to you one of the worst things any human could do to another living being – they USED you! What you did, no matter how tragic things could have turned out, was not your fault! My forgiveness still holds, Suicune! I want you for an ally and a friend – and I could really use your help rescuing Ho-oh! Please – stop feeling this remorse and accept my friendship!" He opened his eyes, raised his head up to me, and said, "Thank you." I stroked his fur and said, "You're welcome, friend. Now come on. We've got to rescue Ho-oh and give Team Rocket a severe butt-kicking!" He actually laughed at that, and we joined the others. May, Simon, Martin, the 4 renegade MechanPokemon, Kadabra, and our Pokemon convened in the middle of the lush jungle. Martin and Simon told us about what they found – Scyther led them to a hill that overlooked a large, Team Rocket headquarters building, hidden along the edge of the island. Outside the building, in an open grass field, stood about 200 NIDOS. "So what's the plan?" May asked. I replied, "I don't know! You heard what Martin and Simon saw – there's an entire army of them! And Ho-oh couldn't even dent 2 of them! How are we supposed to stop all of them?" Martin said, "They must have a weakness we can exploit!" Then he looked at Simon and said, "You're the computer expert! So how do we stop an army of mechanical Pokemon?" Simon answered, "Well, according to the readings I got with my laptop, each NIDO has a self generated shield. I think I can create a signal that can disrupt the shield harmonics. The only problem is that since there are so many of them, the signal would have to be sent from a pretty powerful source. We'd need someplace to broadcast it from." Martin said, "I saw a satellite dish on top of their headquarters building." Simon replied, "That's great, but how do we get in?" Martin said, "Leave it to me! You just work on that disruption signal!" I interrupted, "But even if we get in, how will we stop the entire NIDO army? There are only 4 MechanPokemon on our side, and a couple hundred of them! And our Pokemon would be no match for that many NIDOs, even without their shields." Marc said, "He's right. The material the NIDOs are constructed from is impervious to Pokemon attacks. Without the shielding, we'll still need brute force to damage them. Once their inner circuitry is exposed, then Pokemon elemental attacks, such as fire, water, and electric can do some damage. But as long as their skin is intact, the only ones who stand a chance against them are Suicune and the 4 of us." Suicune interjected, "I can destroy a lot of them with my powers, but past experience has shown me that even I can be outnumbered and outpowered." May asked, "What about Kadabra?" Kadabra replied, "Even I can only do so much at once – and I don't have the psychic resources of the underground cavern of the Unown here to help me." I said, "Then maybe there is no hope." Suddenly, we heard a rustling in the foliage, and all looked to see the island tribal elder emerge. "Greetings" he said. We all felt like we'd been caught red-handed. I said, "I… I can explain everything! You see, this is Suicune, the legendary Pokemon, and…" He held out his hand in a gesture for me to stop talking, and said, "There is no need. I know who you are. The legend is being fulfilled – the water god and the machines of the gods will rescue the fire goddess from the mechanical army of darkness, assisted by a Pokemon trainer who walks with foxes of fire." I said, "But… that's just a coincidence. Besides, it's my fault Ho-oh was captured in the first place." He replied, "Perhaps… and perhaps not. But it doesn't matter. You are the one – of this I am sure of!" I said, "Yeah, some chosen one. How am I supposed to take on the 'mechanical army of darkness' with my Pokemon? They could be seriously injured, or killed." He said, "There might be a way. Follow me, all of you." I looked at May, Simon, Martin, and the others, and we followed. The 4 of us, the 4 good MechanPokemon, Suicune, and our Pokemon followed the elder deep into the jungle.

He led us to the middle of the island, and we stopped in front of a huge, ancient structure, a vault of some kind. He said to me, "This vault has been sealed for millenia. Legend says that only the chosen one will have the key to open it." I said, "But I don't have any keys with me." He said, "But I think you do. The 'key' is the quill of a feather of the sun goddess!" I exclaimed, "The Rainbow Feather!" and shuffled through my backpack to get it out. He said, "Stick the pointed end of the feather into this hole." There was a hole surrounded by ancient writing of some kind, and the crest of the sun goddess. I stuck the point of the feather in, and said, "It's worth a shot!" The writing and the crest began to glow, and the large rock doors slowly opened. "Should we go in?" I asked. "Yes", the tribal elder answered. We all entered, including our Pokemon, Suicune, and the MechanPokemon. Inside was a huge chasm, hewn from rock. Along the wall, there were sets of beautiful golden armor – each set was under a different Pokemon icon. The Pokemon icons were a Vulpix, a Ninetales, a Tauros, a Scyther, a Jolteon, a Vaporeon, and a Kadabra. Then there were 5 more sets of armor further ahead, each set under different Pokemon icons, this time an Arcanine, Tauros, Golem, and Charizard. The 5th set of armor was under an icon of the water god, intended for Suicune. The armor also had on it either the elemental symbol of the corresponding Pokemon, i.e. fire for Vulpix and Ninetales, lightning for Jolteon, water for Vaporeon, or else it had the crest of the sun goddess, such as Tauros and Scyther's armor had. "No way! This is unreal! Those are MY Pokemon!" I exclaimed, in shock. The elder said, "Then you truly are the chosen one." I shot him a glance and said, "You did this, didn't you? You put corresponding armor for my Pokemon!" He replied, "This vault has been sealed for thousands of years. The people of the sun goddess knew it would be you! The armor is strong – it is made from a rare alloy that makes it's wearer impervious to all Pokemon type attacks. At the same time, it allows it's user the strength to take on something as strong as, say, a mechanical Pokemon." Further down the corridor, I saw it – a sword hanging on the wall, with the crest of the sun goddess on it, and human chest armor. The elder said, "This sword is made from the same material as the armor." Marc said, "That should be strong enough to cut through a NIDO." I asked, "You really think so?" May jumped in and said, "No! I can't accept this! Joe, you can't take on the NIDO army! It's not safe!" I said, "I'm sorry, May. I have to." She said, "There must be someone else. This must be a mistake! It just can't be you!" and she began to cry. I said to everyone, "Give us a minute." They returned to the room where we had entered, and I walked up to May. "I'm sorry, May. I'm sorry you have to be mixed up in all of this. But this is something I have to do. I'm responsible for Ho-oh being captured, and I have to help rescue her." May said, "I know, I know. I just wish it didn't have to be this way." I said, "Me too. But I really think we'll win!" She said, "Let me come with you in the battle! I want to be at your side!" I said, "No, May! This is my battle. There's no armor for you or your Pokemon. I'd be devastated if something happened to you out there. Besides, I really need you to help Simon and Martin infiltrate the building! That will be dangerous enough, but not half as dangerous as taking on the NIDO army!" She said, "Remember who you're talking to. Trevor and I subdued a lot of Team Rocket members in Johto. Dangerous, maybe, but I can handle them! You just be careful out there!" I said, "Thanks, you too." And we hugged.

We joined the others in the next chasm, where Simon and Martin were helping outfit my Pokemon with their armor. Each Pokemon had a headpiece, which protected their cranium, but each allowed space for the ears, to stick out, except Tauros', who had armor that covered his horns, as well, making them sharper. The headpieces had eyeholes, and covered from the upper muzzle to the back of the head. Flamefox's and Firestorm's had holes for their hair to flow through, as well. Vaporeon's armor also covered her neck fin, making it look like a golden sun, and she also had tail armor, which turned her finned tail into a fearsome weapon. They each had chest armor that went around the back, and armor that protected their hips and lower backside. They each had foot armor, as well, which somewhat varied by Pokemon. Flamefox's, Firestorm's, Vaporeon's, Jolteon's, and Scyther's had retractable claws. Tauros' did not, but his sufficiently covered his hooves, making them even harder and stronger. The MechanPokemon's armor was much the same, except Mel's and Maury's did not have retractable claws, either. Simon and Martin came over to me and said, "There's a problem with Tauros – he won't let us put armor on him." I looked over at him. I could sense what he felt – Tauros took great pride in his own strength and didn't want to admit weakness by wearing armor. I walked over to him and said, "Tauros, I know how you feel, but we're not battling ordinary Pokemon here. Even Maury is wearing armor to battle the NIDOs. I don't want to see you get hurt." Maury walked over, in full body armor, and said, "Come on, my Tauros friend. Put on your armor and we shall battle side by side." I said, "Please, Tauros, do it for me?" He grunted, then nodded, and allowed me to put on his armor for him. My Pokemon all looked so noble in their golden armor, and Marc looked even more noble than usual. Everyone left the vault except me. I stood there, looking at a reflection of myself on the sword I now held, wearing my chest armor. Marc, in his full body armor, walked up behind me. "Are you all right?" he asked me. I said, "Yeah, I guess. I don't know… I'm a little afraid. Actually, a lot afraid." He smiled and said, "I know you must be. The odds look grim. But I'll be at your side to the end, and so will the others. We won't allow harm to come to you. Together, we can do this." I turned to him and said, "Thanks, Marc" and petted him on the side of his head, where there was fur not covered by the armor. For a mechanical Pokemon, he sure seemed human to me.

We joined the others outside, and we all headed through the jungle and back to the hill overlooking the Team Rocket headquarters building. I said to May, Martin, and Simon "Okay, here's the plan. You three will circle around to the back of the building through the woods. Then Suicune, Marc, Maury, Mel, MechanCharizard, my Pokemon, and I will create a distraction by lining up on the hill overlooking the building. Hopefully, that will get the attention of most of the NIDO army. You guys will have to infiltrate the building, and Simon will have to get the signal into their computer and sent through the transmitter before we actually begin to battle the NIDOs. There won't be a lot of time." Martin said, "Don't worry, Joe. We've got you guys covered!" With that, the three of them headed through the woods to circle around the headquarters building. All I could do was wait until I got their call on my Pokegear. My Pokemon, the MechanPokemon, and I watched to see what was going on down below. It looked like the NIDO army was all lining up. This was perfect! In about 10 minutes, my Pokegear rang. "Joe, we're ready!" Martin said. I answered, "Okay. Here goes nothing!" Marc, Maury, Mel, MachanCharizard, Suicune, and my Pokemon moved out, and lined up on the hill, in plain sight of the NIDO army. I then rode up, on Tauros' back, and we stood in the center. The NIDO army and a Rocket scientist looked up at us. "What the…" the scientist began to say, and he began to walk with the NIDO army in our direction. The last couple NIDOs left the perimeter of the building to join the rest. At that, May, Martin, and Simon ran up to the back door. "It's locked! Electronic locking system!" Martin said. Simon replied, "Allow me!" and hooked his laptop up to the electronic lock. He proceeded to override the system, and unlocked the door. "Piece of cake!" he said. The three of them entered the building. "We have to find the transmitter room, fast!" May said. Simon said, "This way!" and ran upstairs. Martin asked, "Are you sure?" He answered, "Pretty sure."

The NIDO army stopped just 40 feet away from us and the scientist addressed me. "I don't know who you are, but you and your armored and renegade robotic Pokemon friends are no match for these NIDOs. Surrender yourself now, and there won't be any trouble." I answered, "I don't think so." Then he addressed Marc and the other 3 renegade MechanPokemon, "And you! I thought we'd seen the last of you four! What a pleasure this will be for the boss! He already has Ho-oh – now he'll have Suicune, and his four renegade MechanPokemon back." Marc replied, "Never. We'll fight you to the end." The scientist said, "Oh really? I think there's someone you might wish to meet who might just change your mind." At that, a second mechanical Arcanine came walking up from between all the NIDOs.

Meanwhile, May, Martin, and Simon found the transmitter room, but it was a metal door, again locked electronically. Simon again overrode the system with his laptop, and the door opened. Inside were dozens of Rocket operatives. One of them said, "Hey! You can't be in here!" At that, the operatives all ran at the trio. May and Martin took position, and Martin said, "Fly like a Butterfree, sting like a Beedrill!" May nodded. The 2 began to use their impressive martial arts skills against the Rockets. A few released Pokemon to battle. Martin released Kat, Slash, and Tails. Kat and Slash shadow-balled several Koffings, Muks, while Tails, Amber, Redfur, Fiona, and Inferno fire spun and used flamethrower on Raticates and Arboks. Fierymane assisted Martin and May, hitting Rocket agents with her front hooves, while Raichu paralyzed other Rocket agents with his electric attacks. The room of Rocket agents was down shortly, and Simon got his laptop hooked up to the Rocket headquarters mainframe. He relocked the door first. "That'll keep out any trouble", he said, before beginning the signal upload into the Rocket computer mainframe. "How long will this take?" May asked. "Hopefully not too long" Simon replied. Suddenly there was a slamming at the metal door. "I think we have company", Martin said. He released his Feraligatr, Simon released his Charizard, and May released her Blastoise. The three Pokemon held down the door which was being slammed and dented in, while Martin stood and pressed his back against it. "Hurry, Simon!" May exclaimed. Simon said, "Its gonna take as long as it's gonna take!" Just then, a NIDO fist crashed through the door between Martin's legs! He looked at it, then looked at Simon and said, "Simon, now would be a good time!" Simon said, "Okay, it's uploaded! I'm sending the signal now! I hope this works!" At that, he clicked on the mouse.


	84. Chapter 83: Machines of the Gods Part 3

Chapter 83 – The Machines of the Gods

Part Three: Legend Fulfilled

I had to look twice! It looked exactly like Marc, except with glowing red eyes. The scientist said, "Meet MechanArcanine Advanced Prototype Unit 59-002! We constructed him from the same batch of parts as you, Prototype 1! I suppose that, in a way, makes him your brother." Marc addressed Marc2, and said, "Don't give in! They're only using you! Join us in our fight against this evil!" The scientist laughed and said, "Your petty attempts at diplomacy are useless! This mechanical Arcanine's AI programming has been overridden – he is loyal only to Team Rocket now, and will only do what we tell him to do!" At that, the scientist walked away, back towards the building, escorted by 4 NIDOs. Marc2 then said, "Prototype 1, you're mine!" then ordered the NIDO army, "Attack!" This was it! The NIDO army came charging at us! I sincerely hoped that Simon got that shield disruption signal sent out. I, in turn, shouted, "Let's do it!" Tauros reared up on his armored hind legs, and crashed his front armored legs to the ground, before charging us ahead, towards the attacking NIDOs.

Meanwhile, in the transmitter room, Martin, his Feraligatr, May's Blastoise, and Simon's Charizard did their best to hold down the door, but the 2 NIDOs on the other side overpowered them and crashed through the door! The 2 NIDOs entered the room. Simon leapt up from his seat and ran at one, shouting, "Yaaaahhhh!" May shouted, "Simon!" He leapt onto the back of one of them! It struggled to get him off it's head, but Simon held on tight. Feraligatr, Blastoise, and Charizard teamed up on the other NIDO, and managed to pin it to the floor together, but it was fighting them, and it was unclear how long they could hold it in place. Simon managed to open a panel on top of the head of the NIDO he was holding onto, and he reached inside the circuitry and was able to deactivate it! After that, he ran over to the one that Feraligatr, Blastoise, and Charizard were attempting to hold down, and he did the same thing, deactivating that one, as well! "Well at least we know the electronic shielding has been deactivated – otherwise, the Pokemon and myself would've just bounced off of them without even being able to touch them!" Simon said. May replied, "I just hope it worked on all the ones out there." Martin asked, "Simon, do you think it's possible to reprogram these NIDOs to do what we tell them?" Simon answered, "Certainly! It'll just take me a few minutes to figure out their programming. After that, I'll enter new programming, and they can give Team Rocket a taste of their own medicine!" Martin replied, "That's excellent! Get right on it!" Simon hooked his laptop up to the circuitry inside the NIDO's head and started to enter data. "This'll be a cinch" he said.

Outside, the battle was under way! Tauros shredded NIDOs open with his sharp, golden armored horns, dismembering them and also crushing some with his armored hooves. I got in on the action, myself, wrecking a couple NIDOs with my sword, while still on Tauros' back. Flamefox and Firestorm tore open some of the NIDOs' outer casings with their sharp clawed golden foot armor, and then hit the inner circuitry with fire attacks, melting it and causing the NIDOs to malfunction. The NIDOs attacked my fire foxes by swiping at them and whipping their tails at them. But Flamefox's and Firestorm's agility, even with the added weight of their armor, proved to be too much for the NIDOs, and they successfully evaded all of the NIDOs' attacks. The NIDOs even attempted to tackle and body slam my fire foxes, but the metal giants ended up belly down on the ground! Vaporeon and Jolteon also used their armor claws to tear up some NIDOs, and Vaporeon whacked a few with her armored tail, as well. Then they launched water and electric attacks at the inner circuitry, effectively short-circuiting them! Scyther was a terror to behold, flying down at NIDOs and slashing at them with his sharp, golden armored scythes, slicing up their inner wires, and tearing at others with the sharp claws on his foot armor, while successfully evading their swipes, tail slams, and body slams! Some of the NIDOs launched actual fire and electrical attacks at my Pokemon, but the armor truly protected them! Kadabra destroyed several NIDOs at once with his psychic attack, literally dismantling them with telekinesis. Suicune, whose golden head armor also covered his crest, destroyed several NIDOs at once with his powerful hyper beams! Tauros reared up and impaled a NIDO through the chest, causing some of the debris to land on me, which I brushed off with my hand. Maury did much the same, slicing some up with his golden armor covered horns, and crushing others with his armored hooves. Mel rolled at some NIDOs, crushing them in his path. MechanCharizard flew at some, tearing them open with the sharp claws on his armored gloves, and then melting their circuitry with his fire attacks. He also hit one in the face with his armored foot, then crushed it to the ground! Marc and Marc2 continued to battle, knocking each other around. Marc slashed at Marc2 with his clawed foot armor, tearing it's face open. Undaunted, it tackled Marc, knocking him down, but he bounced right back. Meanwhile, one of the NIDOs whacked Tauros with it's tail, knocking me off Tauros' back. Another NIDO lunged at me, but I struck it with my sword, and thrust it aside. Tauros stood right back up and got back into the action, more than getting even with the NIDO who whacked him! All of my armored Pokemon, the armored renegade MechanPokemon, and armored Suicune continued to battle to hordes of attacking NIDOs.

Back in the building, Simon said, "Done! Now these 2 NIDOs will obey us!" Martin said, "Great! Now all we have to do is find Ho-oh and break her out." May said, "Let's look around." As soon as they left the room, several Rocket operatives and their Pokemon showed up. "Get ready to rumble!" Martin said. "Right!" May replied. They proceeded with an impressive martial arts display against the Rockets, subduing them, while May's, Simon's, and Martin's Pokemon took on the Rockets' Pokemon. When a few more Rocket operatives came from behind, the 2 reprogrammed NIDOs took them on, whacking them with their arms and tails, knocking them down! "Good work, you two!" Simon said to his charges, who seemed to grin in acknowledgement with their sharp silver teeth. Martin said, "Good! Let's go!" The three of them continued down some corridors until they found an electronically locked metal double door. "Do your magic" May said to Simon. He hooked up his laptop to the electronic lock. "Nuts! This lock has a scrambled code! I can't override it. Whatever's back here, they don't want anyone getting in!" Martin said, "Then I'll bet Ho-oh is right behind this door!" May asked, "But how are we going to get in?" Simon answered, "I think I can still override this lock, but it'll take about an hour… maybe 2." Martin said, "I think I have a better idea." Then he said to the reprogrammed NIDOs, "You, take down these doors!" The 2 of them walked up to the doors and began slamming on them, gradually denting them in, and finally, they breathed fire to burn through the rest of the way. The doors fell in, and inside was a room full of very surprised Team Rocket scientists. In the back of the room, behind a bunch of computer workstations, was a huge cage, surrounded by a computer generated forcefield. Inside the cage was Ho-oh! "There she is!" May shouted. Ho-oh raised her head and looked at May. "And there she'll stay" said the head Team Rocket scientist, who walked up behind them, accompanied by 4 NIDOs. May shouted, "Let her go!" He laughed and said, "Oh, I don't think so. Your friend out there is quite brave – if not suicidal. I don't know how you did it, but you succeeded in disrupting the NIDOs self-generating electronic shielding. However, my technicians are working on that little problem right now, and I suspect it will be resolved in just a few more minutes. Your friend will then most likely be seriously injured, if not killed. But I would like to thank all of you for delivering Suicune, the 4 renegade MechanPokemon, and all your very strong Pokemon right into our hands. However, I don't think any of you will live long enough to appreciate our gratitude." Then he told his NIDOs, "Get them!" Simon's reprogrammed NIDOs stood in front of them, arms crossed and tails flicking back and forth. The scientist said, "Nice, but it's my 4 NIDOs against your 2, and without any protective shielding, on a level playing field, my 4 will win." The 4 NIDOs leapt at Simon's, and bounced right off of them! Simon asked, "Did I mention that I programmed a different set of shield harmonics into my NIDOs so that my shield disrupting signal won't affect them?" At that, the 2 good NIDOs attacked the 4 Rocket NIDOs, and destroyed 2 of them with their sharp metal claws. Suddenly, a technician shouted, "We did it! We got into the shield disruption program that kid loaded into our mainframe! Now we can shut it down!" The head scientist said, "You see? I'm afraid it's over. It was a noble effort, but deep inside, you must have known you couldn't win against such insurmountable odds." Then he ordered his technician, "Do it!" The technician pressed a button, and every computer in the building, except Simon's laptop, shut down. Simon then asked, "Did I also mention the firewall I installed that would automatically shut down this buildings' computers, except for the one controlling my disruption signal, if anyone attempted to tamper with my programming – other than me, of course?" The head scientist's mouth gaped open and he shouted, "No!" as Ho-oh shot a fire blast through her cage and through the wall. She then flew out of the building. The 2 good NIDOs took down the last 2 Rocket NIDOs, and then one of them picked up the head scientist by his labcoat and held him up in the air. "Put me down this instant!" he demanded. Martin said, "Oh, I don't think so!" The other Team Rocket scientists slumped down to the seats in the workstations as May stood with Raichu and said, "Unless you'd like to feel a thunderwave, I suggest you all stay right where you are until the authorities arrive." Martin patted Simon on the shoulder and said, "Well done, kid! Well done!"

Ho-oh joined the battle outside, taking down several NIDOs with her powerful fire attacks. The NIDO army was falling, and in a matter of time, they were ultimately subdued, between Ho-oh's attacks, Suicune's attacks, as well as the good MechanPokemons' and my armored Pokemons' attacks. However, Marc and Marc2 continued to battle. Marc2's body was severely battered and ravaged, with pieces of it's outer skin hanging off, revealing the metallic interior, which was now greatly exposed. Half of it's face hung off, as well, revealing a metallic skull with glowing red eyes. Marc tackled it with all 4 armor-clawed feet, tearing at it's wires, and the evil MechanArcanine crashed to the ground. It's legs convulsed once more, before it lay still, seemingly defeated. "We've won!" Marc said. I just stood there with my armored Pokemon and exclaimed, "What a rush!" Just then, I heard May shouting, "Joe!" I looked over to see her running in our direction, with Amber, Redfur, Fiona, and Inferno. She ran past several downed NIDOs, as well as the downed Marc2, who, none of us noticed, followed her with it's eyes as she ran past. She ran up to me and asked, "Are you okay?" I said, "I'm fine! Where are Martin and Simon?" She answered, "They're guarding the rest of those scum Rocket scientists until Officer Jenny comes to arrest them. Simon was brilliant! I wish you could have been there to see how he really burned those Rocket scientists with his little computer bug!" I said, "He did a great job! Without the shielding, and with this armor, the NIDOs were dropping like flies!" Ho-oh flew down and said, "Thank you and your friends for what you have done, Joseph. You all put yourselves at great personal risk for my sake." I replied, "I'm just sorry I got you caught in the first place." Ho-oh said, "It's all right, Joseph. You summoned me because you thought May was in danger. You had no way of knowing it was a setup. Besides, everything that transpired here today has been predestined for a millenia – and you fulfilled that destiny well, Joseph. You were chosen wisely. You should be proud." May said, "I know I'm proud of him" and took my hand. I said, "I am proud – of all of us! We accomplished this goal as a team – there was no way I could have done it alone, and I couldn't have asked for better teammates." With that, Ho-oh flew off and said, "If you ever need me, you know how to contact me." Suicune looked up at her as she flew off, looking very noble in his golden head and crest armor, as he said, "Take care, old friend. Our paths will cross again." With that, I said, "Let's go. We probably shouldn't leave those guys alone to watch all those Rockets." May and I walked past the downed Marc2, accompanied by my armored Pokemon and May's Pokemon, as well as Suicune, and the 4 good MechanPokemon. Just then, Marc turned and shouted, "Look out!" May and I turned around just as Marc2 leapt at us! As it's severely disfigured face was just inches away from us, Marc leapt at it, hitting it hard in the middle of it's left side with his armored feet, causing it to literally snap in half! The two halves fell to the ground. Marc landed on his feet and said, "I'm sorry, my brother." The glowing red eyes gradually faded until they went out completely. May just stood there, shocked with fright. I put my arms around her and she embraced me tightly as she began to cry. "It's okay, May, it's okay. It's all over now" I said, as I hugged her. Marc and Maury ran over to us and Marc asked her, "Are you all right, May?" She released her grip from me and said, "Marc, we owe you our lives! Thank you!" and she gave him a hug, as well. Suicune said, "That was too close! I should have done a better job protecting you." I told him, "Suicune, you can't be expected to forsee every little thing that could happen. You fought valiantly by my side. You've more than made up to me the debt you feel that you owe me. I couldn't ask any more from a true friend." He nodded, and we continued towards to building. Flamefox was panting a bit, and I asked him, "Tired, little guy?" He looked up at me with his reflective gray eyes through the eyeholes in his armor headpiece and exhaustively said, "Vulpix." I picked him up and said, "Then I'll carry you." He was a bit heavier with his armor, but I was still able to carry him as we walked ahead. When we reached the building, Simon came outside, accompanied by his 2 NIDOs. I jumped back, but May said, "It's okay, Joe. Simon reprogrammed them! They listen to us now!" I excitedly asked, "Really?" Simon said, "Yeah! I only needed to change some of their programming. So I see the battle went well." MechanCharizard said, "They never stood a chance!" and Mel said, "They made a rather appealing crunching sound as I rolled over them!" Simon continued, "Anyway, Officer Jenny is on her way right now with a caravan of police to arrest these guys." Suicune said, "Then it is time we left. Joseph, even though my debt to you is repaid, if you should ever need me again, I'll be there!" I said, "Thank you, Suicune." Marc said to us, "Well, I guess this is goodbye again. It was a great honor fighting at your side, Joseph. I, too, will be there should you ever need my assistance again." Maury said, "The same goes for all of us." Mel said, "Thanks for inviting us! It was some party!" MechanCharizard said, "I shall miss you once again. I hope that our paths will cross again someday." At that, Suicune led them all into the porthole through which they had arrived, back to the safety of his hidden sanctuary. Simon asked me, "So where is Suicune taking them?" I answered, "I'm not really sure. A safe haven somewhere; in another dimension, I think." He asked, "Why don't they stay here with us?" May replied, "Can you imagine what would happen if they were ever discovered? People would want to dissect them or something – and Team Rocket would probably try to recapture them again!" I said, "Yeah. It's sad, but they could never live in this world. I wish they could, because I'd love to see them every day. For mechanical Pokemon, they all have good hearts." Simon said, "Maybe there is a way…" Then he said to me, quite straightforwardly, "Joe, I know you're planning to build a gym with a Pokemon sanctuary. I'll do all of your computer programming for you, if you'll let me build a special concealed sanctuary for Marc, Maury, Mel, and MechanCharizard. What do you say? Deal?" He put out his hand to shake. I was a bit stunned at first, but I liked the idea, so I said, "Deal!" and shook his hand. May said, "That's really nice of you, Simon!" He replied, "I guess their good hearts are catchy. Besides, I really like them, too!"

The island's Officer Jenny soon arrived, with several other police officers and the island's tribal elder, who helped us to explain everything to Officer Jenny while leaving Suicune, Ho-oh, and the good MechanPokemon out of the conversation. The Rocket scientists were all taken away, the destroyed NIDOs confiscated, and the 2 reprogrammed NIDOs sent to Professor Oak's lab temporarily. They also confiscated all of Team Rocket's fainted Pokemon, which were taken to the Pokemon center for treatment, before being sent to Mr. Fuji's house in Lavender Town. Afterwards, the elder told us, "You all did very well. You saved the sun goddess and rid this island of Team Rocket's evil mechanical army. We are very grateful to you. Is there anything that I can do?" I answered, "Well, I was wondering if I could possibly keep all of the Pokemons' and my armor, and my sword?" The elder laughed and said, "Of course you can! They were all designed for you and your Pokemon. They're yours to keep." May asked, "What about the vault?" He replied, "It has sealed itself in, now that it's purpose has been served." I told the elder, "Thanks!" Then May asked me, "What are you gonna do with the armor?" I answered, "For now, I'll have it sent to my parents' house in Johto. But once my gym is open, it's all going on display!" May said, "Sounds cool!" Kadabra then said, "It was a great honor helping you win this battle, Joe. But I must return to the Unown now. Always remember, if you ever need me, call to me and I'll be there!" With that, he teleported, leaving his armor behind. I said, "I guess we should remove all the other Pokemons' armor, too. They must be getting hot under there!" May nodded, and Simon and Martin helped us to remove the armor. Tauros, however, wouldn't let us! "How about that? First we couldn't get it on him. Now, he likes it too much!" I said. We all laughed. However, he did look regal and noble with his golden headpiece and golden horns, and I really felt like royalty riding on his back into battle. However, I finally persuaded him to let us remove the armor, citing that he's strong enough on his own to defeat other Pokemon. He gave me a look that read, "You'd better believe it!"

With our battle on Phoenix Island over, we decided to just take it easy on the beach. The Pokemon had fun playing in the sand. Martin headed back to the Ice Cave, not wanting to leave it unattended any longer, and Simon headed for Professor Oak's lab to visit his NIDOs. After all this, I still had a League Championship ahead to train for. But I knew that if my Pokemon and I could handle a NIDO army, then we could handle anything! For now, I just wanted to enjoy myself and take everything in. That evening, May and I sat on the ground, with Flamefox in my lap and Amber in May's lap, and we watched the sun set. We took the time to really enjoy the remaining days of our vacation, because afterwards, we'd be returning to the mainland for some serious Pokemon training.

Epilogue –

"The entire army, all 200 units, destroyed? They were supposed to be unbeatable! And some of my best scientists in prison! How do you explain all of this?" Giovanni angrily asked at his secondary head scientist. The scientist replied, "We're still not entirely sure what went wrong! There was some sort of signal that interfered with the NIDOs self-generating shield harmonics. However, maybe we can create a self-generating shield which constantly changes its harmonics so that nothing can interfere with it, and next time…" Giovanni interrupted, "There won't BE a next time! As of this moment, I'm cutting all funding of the MechanPokemon project! I've wasted too much money on it already!" The scientist retorted, "But you can't! We're so close to perfecting them! I'm sure that if you gave us one more chance, we could get all the flaws out!" Giovanni glared at him and replied, "That's what your predecessor said, twice before! No! I want all remnants of this project removed at once! I see now that mechanical Pokemon will not serve my purposes. However, the idea of genetic engineering intrigues me. Do you think it might be possible to use genetic engineering to create for me the ultimate biological Pokemon, the strongest Pokemon to ever exist?" The scientist said, "It will take much time and research, but I think it is possible!" Giovanni grinned, and said, "Begin research into genetically engineering a super Pokemon clone for me, and I will forget these ugly incidents concerning the NIDOs." The scientist replied, "At once!" and left his office. Giovanni stroked his Persian and said, "I was foolish to let them convince me to continue funding their mechanical Pokemon project, but a genetically engineered super clone – this shows promise! I think this will truly be my key to domination!"


	85. Chapter 84: Inferno's Secret!

Chapter 84 – Inferno's Secret!

May and I and our Pokemon took some time to relax and enjoy the last 5 days of our week long vacation on Phoenix Island. After the entire NIDO incident, we needed that. The island locals were all very grateful to us for ridding their island of Team Rocket, and they treated us even better than the other guests! Anyway, on the last day, we boarded the S.S. Anne and it took us back to Vermillion Harbor. Once in Vermillion City, we had Fearow and Pidgeot fly us to the outskirts of the Viridian Forest, and there, May and I mounted on Tauros and Fierymane, to visit Professor Oak before training for the Kanto League Finals. Flamefox rode with me, and Amber rode with May, as always, while Firestorm, Inferno, Redfur, and Fiona walked with us. Inferno had been acting a little strange since about the last day of our vacation, getting occasional dizzy spells, so I gave her some extra nutrients, which seemed to be helping. As our Pokemon galloped us ahead, we saw another trainer, training a Nidoqueen and a Sandslash. We caught up with him, and when he saw us, he stopped the training. "Ryan?" I asked. He said, "Hi, Joe and May! Long time no see!" May said, "Hi, Ryan. So, are you heading for Professor Oak's?" He said, "Yeah! I guess you guys are heading that way, too?" I answered, "Yep! And then I'm training for the League Finals!" Ryan said, "I know – how about a battle right now?" I said, "Okay!" He said, "Sandslash, go!" I said, "Go, Flamefox!" My fire fox faced down the big rodent, and Ryan ordered, "Sandslash, use sand attack!" I commanded, "Flamefox, avoid it with agility!" As Sandslash stirred up dust, Flamefox bolted around it, faster than my eyes could keep up with him. "Good, Flamefox, now use dig!" My Vulpix quickly burrowed underground, then shot up directly underneath Sandslash, sending it falling to the ground on it's back. "Sandslash, use swift!" Ryan ordered. I responded, "Use agility again, Flamefox!" Several energy stars were hurled at Flamefox, but they all missed him as he sprinted back and forth to avoid them, and I ordered, "Use fire spin!" His little body glowed bright white and his eyes glowed as he released the tornado of flames from his mouth! The flames wrapped around Sandslash, and once they dispersed, it fell over, defeated! Ryan recalled Sandslash to a pokeball and said, "Wow, Flamefox is stronger than ever! You really are a good trainer, Joe!" I said, "Thanks, Ryan" as I hugged my fire fox. Then Ryan said, "For my next Pokemon, I choose Butterfree!" and released the butterfly-like Pokemon from it's pokeball. I said, "Know what? Inferno has been acting a little less energetic lately. Maybe a battle is just what she needs to get rejuvenated." May said, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Joe. You know she's been having occasional dizzy spells." I walked over to Inferno and asked her, "What do you think, Inferno? Are you feeling up to battle?" She responded, "Flareon!" and her eyes lit up, all ready for battle! So I said, "Okay, Inferno, you're up!" Inferno walked up, and seemed excited, ready to battle! "Butterfree, use stun spore!" Ryan ordered. I responded, "Inferno, burn that spore with your flamethrower!" Her eyes glowed as she released the stream of flames and burned up the spores, but suddenly, she stopped the flamethrower and seemed disoriented. Nidoqueen tapped Ryan on the shoulder and said, "Nido nidoqueen!" Ryan said, "Butterfree, wait! Something's not right." Inferno began to wobble back and forth and I asked, "Inferno, are you okay?" At that, she passed out on the ground! "Inferno!" I shouted and ran over to her. May ran up to her, as well, and said, "She's out cold!" Firestorm became frantic, and Ryan said, "We've got to get her to a Pokemon Center!" I said, "Right!" and took out her pokeball to recall her. May and I got back onto our riding Pokemon, and Ryan got on the back of his Nidoqueen, and they ran us, as fast as they could, to the Viridian City Pokemon Center. As soon as we arrived, I told Nurse Joy what happened, and she and Chansey took Inferno to the ER immediately. In the meantime, May, Ryan, and I waited in the lobby. Firestorm was absolutely beside himself, and I could feel his rapid heartbeat. I stroked his fur and said, "She'll be okay. I know she will, Firestorm. She's strong willed!" May said, "I just wonder something…" I asked, "What is it?" She said, "Firestorm and Inferno have been even more affectionate with each other than usual for the past couple months." I said, "You don't mean…" Just then, Nurse Joy came out from the back and I ran over to the counter. "Well, how is she, Nurse Joy?" I asked. She replied, "I don't know how to tell you this…" We all waited to hear what she was going to say next, expecting the worst, when she continued, "…Inferno is pregnant!" My jaw dropped, and Firestorm fainted. May said, "I knew it!" Ryan said, "Wow, congratulations, Joe!" I was speechless. Nurse Joy said, "You'll have to keep her out of battle for the next few months." Flamefox and Amber, meanwhile, were fanning Firestorm's face until he came to. I told him, "Congratulations, Firestorm! You're going to be a father!" and I hugged him. He was still woozy, but smiled and said, "Ninetales!" Amber and Flamefox licked his face. Chansey brought Inferno out from the back, and she was feeling better now. Firestorm ran over to her, and they licked each other's faces and nuzzled each other. I said, "Well, this was certainly a big surprise!"

After I returned Inferno to her pokeball, we continued through Viridian Forest, and soon we reached Pallet Town, and headed straight for Professor Oak's lab. Professor Oak was inside when I said, "Hi, Professor!" He saw the 3 of us, and our Pokemon, and said, "Hello Joe, May, and Ryan. Good to see you all again." May said, "Professor Oak, we have some news!" I released Inferno, and said, "She's pregnant." Professor Oak said, "Well, this IS a surprise! I guess congratulations are in order! You two are going to be grandparents to a litter of Vulpix and Eevee pups!" I said, "I guess I can't use Inferno in the League Finals." Professor Oak said, "Not in her condition. And I doubt Firestorm will want to leave her side now." I said, "Well, I still have Flamefox." Just then, I heard barking, and turned around to see Arcanine running at me! He knocked me down and pinned me to the floor, licking my face! "Easy, boy! I'm happy to see you, again, too!" as I petted his face. Professor Oak said, "You did a great job taking care of Arcanine for those few weeks. Now you can use him in the League Finals, too." I said, "That's right!" Just then, I felt the floor vibrating and said, "Is that an earthquake?" Professor Oak laughed and answered, "Not quite." Out of the next room entered Simon and the 2 reprogrammed NIDOs, and Professor Oak's lab assistant, Dan. "Simon, Dan!" May and I both exclaimed. Simon said, "Hey, guys!" and Dan said, "Hi!" Ryan said, "Whoa, what are those?" Simon told him, "Mechanical Nidokings, created by Team Rocket. Joe, May, and I helped to uncover and stop a Team Rocket operation on Phoenix Island involving hundreds of these things, but these are the only 2 still functional." Professor Oak said, "Yes, I heard about what you three did on Phoenix Island, and I must say, what you did was brave, but stupid. If you ever come across a Team Rocket operation of that magnitude again, I strongly urge you to let the proper authorities handle it." I would have loved to tell Professor Oak that we were the only ones who could stop them, but then I'd have to tell him about Ho-oh, Suicune, and the 4 good MechanPokemon, so I just replied, "Yes, sir" as did May. He continued, "That being said, you did do a good thing, and are all considered heroes by the island's natives. And I must say, these 2 NIDOs are extraordinary! They're definitely a credit to their creators. And your friend Simon, here, did a great job reprogramming them. In fact, he's quite the computer genius – we had a bug in the mainframe here, and Simon fixed it in a matter of minutes. I thought we were going to have to reboot the system and start over." I said, "That's Simon for you!" May asked, "Professor, aren't you worried having those 2 NIDOs here, that Team Rocket might try to steal them back?" He said, "Not at all. Team Rocket is so scandalized by the incident, that they're denying all knowledge, and I think they've moved on to other projects. I'm sure we haven't heard the last of them, but I'm pretty sure this is the last we'll see of their mechanical Pokemon project, especially after 3 failed and exposed attempts." Then he said, "Well, I presume you 3 came here to begin training for the League Finals." I said, "That's right." He said, "There are going to be some changes in the League, due to decisions made higher up. The Kanto League will be known as the Indigo League, and the Johto League Finals are officially being renamed the Silver Convention, and being moved to Mt. Silver." May said, "Wow! So this will be the last Kanto League finals." Professor Oak said, "That's right." I said, "I want to go check on all the Pokemon I caught and decide who to use in the finals." Professor Oak said, "That's a good idea. But you should also call Bill and tell him about Inferno. I'm sure he'd like to know, since he gave her to you." May said, "That's right! We should call Martin, too!" So, I called Bill first. "Congratulations, Joe! Welcome to the world of Eevee breeding!" I said, "Thanks, Bill." He said, "You two be sure to take good care of her now, and please let me know when the pups are due. I'd like to be there for that." I said, "Okay, we will." We called Martin next. "Hey guys. Long time no see" he said, jokingly. I said, "Yeah, really! Anyway, we thought you'd like to know, Inferno is pregnant." He said, "I knew it! Back on Cinnibar Island, I thought I noticed that glow about her – that, and she and Firestorm were very affectionate." I said, "May thought so, too. How come I'm like the only one who didn't notice?" He said, "I'm a breeder, Joe. May is going to be a breeder. We just… know." He continued, "Anyway, I'd love to have an Eevee pup when the time comes." May said, "Of course, Martin! We know you'll take good care of one." He said, "Thanks for thinking of me, guys. Say, are you on your way to the League Finals yet?" I said, "Yeah. We're already at Professor Oak's lab." He said, "Cool! I'll be there as soon as I can to help you train!" I said, "Thanks, Martin!" He said, "No problem!" and hung up. Ryan said, "Well, guys, I better get going. I'm glad Inferno's okay, Joe. I was worried. Anyway, maybe we'll battle at the League Finals." I said, "I sure hope so." With that, we shook hands, and he left. May and I went outside to Professor Oak's Pokemon sanctuary to walk around. I saw my Onix, Kangaskhan, and all my and May's other Pokemon, as well as our Tauros herd. May said, "You know, you have so many Tauros now, maybe you should name the one you use for riding and battle?" I said, "That's a thought. I never named him because, when I first caught him, I thought I was going to release him once we found his herd. But he decided to stay with me, loyal friend that he is." I released him from his pokeball and said, "Hey, Tauros! How do you feel about a nickname?" He just kind of looked at me, and I said, "You know, I'm so used to calling you Tauros, I don't think you need a nickname." We looked at each other, and I could feel a special bond with him, that I didn't feel with my other 5 Tauros. I said, "We'll leave you as Tauros. You'll know I'm calling you." He nodded, understanding me completely, and I scratched under his horns. May said, "I guess that solves that." I said, "Yeah" as I petted his furry brown mane, and he whipped his 3 tails about, happily. We continued to walk, and I got a good idea in my head of the inventory of Pokemon I had in my possession. I decided that for the time being, I would train Flamefox, Arcanine, Tauros, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Scyther, pretty much my six strongest Pokemon so far. My Fearow flew by up above, as did May's Pidgeot. When we returned to Professor Oak's lab, Simon and Dan were playing ping-pong with the NIDOs. "Well, it's nice to see you found a good use for them" May commented. Simon said, "Yeah, and they're kicking our butts!" We just laughed, and walked back inside Professor Oak's lab room, where Firestorm and Inferno were sleeping, curled together. I said, "I'm gonna miss having them with us – but I know Arcanine will make me as proud as Firestorm."

The next day, May and I headed out for the League Finals. I had my six Pokemon of choice for initial training, ready to go. I petted Firestorm and said, "Take good care of Inferno, buddy." He replied, "Niine!" Then I petted Inferno and said, "You take care of yourself now." She said, "Flareon!" Professor Oak said, "Well, train hard, Joe, and I know you'll do good! Call me if you want to switch any of your Pokemon." I said, "I will. Thanks, Professor." Simon said, "Good luck, Joe! Knock 'em dead!" and Dan said, "Good luck." I said, "Thanks, guys!" With that, May and I rode off on Tauros and Fierymane, with Flamefox in my lap and Amber in May's lap. Firestorm yelled, "Ninetales!" and Inferno yelled, "Flareon!" as we rode off, and we waved back to them. We were going to meet Martin on the way, and I was going to begin serious training for the League Finals.


	86. Chapter 85: Mystical Training

Chapter 85 – Mystical Training

May and I rode on Tauros and Fierymane, in the direction of the Indigo Plateau. I was ready to do some serious training, and May was ready to help. I missed having Firestorm and Inferno along, running with us, but it was cool to have Arcanine running with us once again. Martin said he was going to meet us, but we hadn't heard from him since our phone conversation. Anyway, as we were galloped ahead, accompanied by Redfur, Fiona, Flamefox, Amber, and Arcanine, I soon noticed a carrier Pidgey flying alongside us. We stopped and May said, "Hello, little guy!" The Pidgey perched on her arm and cooed, the way Pidgeys do. I took the note it had and read it. "What does it say?" May asked. I answered, "It's from Martin. He wants us to meet him at a place called Trojo Falls, at the foot of Route 27." May said, "That's a bit of travel – Route 27 is right in between Kanto and Johto." I said, "Yeah, but it's right near the Indigo Plateau. I think we can reach it in a few hours if we hurry." So, I decided to give Tauros a break and mounted onto Arcanine. With Amber in May's lap and Flamefox in my lap, we ordered Arcanine and Fierymane to pick up the pace, and they galloped us ahead even faster, and the Pidgey flew off.

We reached Trojo Falls by about mid-afternoon. The letter gave specific instructions as to the entrance to the caverns underneath the falls – Martin said that the entrance location was only disclosed to very few people. We recalled all of our Pokemon except Flamefox, Amber, Redfur, and Fiona and walked up a ledge alongside one of the bigger waterfalls. We could see a cave entrance just behind the falls, which we had to walk behind the waterfall to get to. We got a little wet from the mist, but the Pokemon didn't seem to mind. Once we were inside, we could see candles lit and hanging from the cavern walls, stalactites hanging from the cavern ceiling, and all we could hear was the roar of the falls above us. We walked around inside the cavern, looking for Martin. We found him, meditating under one of the waterfalls, with his shirt off. Kat and Slash were meditating to either side of him, but not under the waterfalls. I asked May, "Should I let him know we're here?" May answered, "I don't know – I hate to break his concentration." I said, "Well, he wanted us to come here. I'm not just going to stand around" and I began to walk over to him to stir him. Suddenly, a voice in my mind told me to stop. I turned around and saw Sage Li, meditating on a rock near the entrance. "Sage Li!" I exclaimed. May said, "This is a surprise!" Sage Li came out of his meditative trance and I asked, "What are you doing here?" He answered, "Only a few honorable people know of this location, and they come here to meditate, and also for peace and quiet." May said, "Those waterfalls aren't very quiet." He answered, "The sound of the waterfall can help you to find your own inner flow and restore your inner balance." I asked, "Is anyone else here?" Just then, Lance and his Dragonite appeared and said, "Only myself, Martin, and Sage Li." Suddenly, Kat and Slash began to stir, and a few seconds later, so did Martin. He said, "Hello", not at all surprised to see us, and he stretched. I said, "Hi, Martin! We got your message." He said, "Yes, I see that. Now that you're here, we should do some practice battling." I said, "Okay, I'm ready when you are!" Martin said, "Not in here, outside." I asked, "How come?" Sage Li replied, "To do battle in here would disturb the balance and harmony of this special place." I said, "Oh, I understand." Martin put his shirt back on and asked, "How is Inferno?" May answered, "She was fine last time we saw her. Professor Oak will be taking care of her and Firestorm for a while." He said, "I know. I sent some vitamins to Professor Oak's for her, and some rare candy for Firestorm." I said, "Thanks, Martin!" He said, "No problem!" Lance said to May, "You did quite well when you battled me last year. Are you not entering the League Finals again this year?" She answered, "No, one League championship was enough for me. I just want to go into Pokemon breeding after this." He nodded, then said to me, "And you are going for your second League win?" I said, "You got it! One more League win, and then I want to open my gym." Martin said, "Actually, Joe, even with just one League win under your belt, you could open your gym. There are some gym leaders who never even entered the League who opened their own gyms. And others who opened gyms who entered the League and didn't win. It really isn't the number of League championships you've won that determines whether or not you're cut out to be a gym leader." Sage Li nodded in agreement and said, "A true gym leader is one who understands his Pokemon, has a special bond with them, and believes in them." I said, "Thank you. But I'm still determined to win the championship!" Martin said, "Very well, then! Let's go outside and see what you've got!"

The five of us, and our Pokemon, left the cavern under Trojo Falls and walked to some open fields nearby. Martin had Tails with him, who played with her parents while we had our practice battle. Martin said, "I choose Electrabuzz!" and released the yellow and black electric Pokemon from its ball. I responded, "I choose Tauros!" and called my buffalo over from grazing. Martin ordered, "Electrabuzz, thunder punch!" Electrabuzz punched in Tauros' direction and hit him, but he only slid back on all fours, and didn't fall to the ground. Undaunted, he charged at Electrabuzz after I ordered, "Tauros, use tackle!" He crashed Electrabuzz to the ground! Electrabuzz stood back up, and Martin ordered, "Electrabuzz, use thunderbolt!" It launched the electric attack at Tauros, and suddenly I could feel what he was feeling! "Don't give up, Tauros! I'm with you!" I told him in his mind. He was strong, and once Electrabuzz ceased the attack, I ordered, "Tauros, earthquake!" He reared up on his hind legs, and crashed his front hooves to the ground, opening a fissure underneath Electrabuzz, which it fell into! Electrabuzz climbed out, and I ordered Tauros, "Use your take down!" He charged at Electrabuzz, and Martin ordered, "Use thunder!" Electrabuzz took in lightning from the sky and directed it at Tauros! We could both feel it, but I felt Tauros' determination as he continued charging through the attack and slammed Electrabuzz, sending it flat on its back! I finally ordered, "Finish it with body slam!" Tauros thrust his body on top of Electrabuzz, knocking it out cold! I could feel the satisfaction in Tauros' mind of having won the battle! Martin recalled Electrabuzz and said, "Very good!" I walked up to Tauros to hug him and scratched under his horns. Lance said to Martin, "Now I'd like to challenge you to a match, Martin." Martin replied, "Really? Okay, let's do it!" Martin released Gyarados, and Lance released Dragonite. As they battled, I was still petting Tauros, and Sage Li asked me, "You felt it, didn't you?" I asked, "Felt what?" He replied, "The bond between yourself and your Pokemon." I answered, "Yes. It felt like we were one. I've felt this before, at Sabrina's gym and at Giovanni's gym." He continued, "You are special, more so than you realize. Your bond goes even deeper than most trainers' bonds with their Pokemon." I said, "It's my psychic ability. It's limited, but it does allow me to enter my Pokemon's thoughts and feel their feelings." He nodded and said, "Given time, that ability will grow. Always remember, this bond between yourself and your Pokemon is your advantage. It will help you to become even closer to your Pokemon, and at the same time, become one of the most powerful gym leaders of all." I asked, "You really think so?" He replied, "Yes. Remember this, and you will do even better in the League Finals than you did 2 years ago." I said, "Thank you, Sage Li." He nodded and said no more, while Martin and Lance continued their battle. It ended with each of their Pokemon launching a hyper beam at each other that left only Gyarados standing. Lance recalled Dragonite and said, "Congratulations, Martin. You will make a great gym leader someday, when you take over for your father." Then he said to me, "Joseph, that was also a most impressive battle. Your Tauros is very strong! I have a pretty good feeling we'll be battling each other in the finals. When that time comes, I look forward to our battle." I replied, "As do I. Thank you, Lance." He nodded, and then bowed to Sage Li before he walked off. Sage Li said, "I, too, must be off. Remember what I told you, Joseph." I replied, "I will." May and Martin said goodbye to him, and he also walked off. May asked, "What did he tell you?" I replied, "He gave me the biggest boat of confidence I could want." Martin said, "Joe, Sage Li told me what he feels about you. In light of this, I really don't think you need to do to much more training, but it's up to you." I said, "Yeah, I do. I may have a strong psychic bond with my Pokemon, but I can still make mistakes. The more training I get before the League Finals, the better." Martin said, "Very well. We'll keep heading towards the Indigo Plateau and continue training along the way."

For the next couple weeks, we trained, and my Pokemon all battled beyond my expectations. I could feel our bond getting stronger and stronger, and soon, entering my Pokemons' minds and feeling what they felt became second nature to me. We truly battled as one, and won every trainer battle along the way, as well as almost every battle against Martin. Flamefox, Amber, and Tails continued to enjoy each others' company. The closer we got to the finals, the more confident I was that my Pokemon and I could win this, together, as one.


	87. Chapter 86: The Seafoam Island Diversion

Chapter 86 – The Seafoam Island Diversion

Martin decided that we should take our training to Seafoam Island. May and I were a little surprised by this, but I didn't realize he had an alterior motive in going. Anyway, we took a ferry to the island, along with our Pokemon, and arrived in a few hours. It was a beautiful island, with beaches and palm trees, as well as lots of places to eat. There was also windsurfing and other activities. "So, why did you insist we go here?" I asked. May said, "Yeah, a resort island isn't exactly an ideal Pokemon training spot." He said, "I figured you could use a break, Joe. In my opinion, you're more than ready to win the League Finals. I'm actually here on more personal business." I asked, "Oh?" He continued, "Seafoam Island is home to Professor Westwood the fifth. He's the Pokemon researcher who programmed the Pokedex. Well, it's been a long time now since I discovered Sneasel, and I really want to find out why it hasn't been included yet." May asked, "Is that what this is all about?" He said, "Yes. Now let's go."

We walked along, accompanied by Flamefox, Amber, Redfur, Fiona, and Tails, passing by beautiful palm trees and picturesque beaches. Soon we reached a square shaped building with a tower with a dome on top of it. "There it is" Martin said, and walked ahead of us. May and I looked at each other, then followed him to the door, and he rang the doorbell. "Why hello!" said an older man who answered the door – he was bald, with gray hair in puffs only above his ears, big gray eyebrows, and a big nose, and he was dressed in a lab coat with a green shirt and gray pants. Martin said, "Hi, Professor. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Martin Frost, the son of Pryce, and I discovered the Pokemon, Sneasel." He said, "Why, yes, I remember you. How could I forget you? The phone calls three times a week…" Martin said, "That wasn't getting me anywhere, so I came to talk to you in person. Oh, and these are my friends, Joseph Ehlle and May Redfield." He looked to us and said, "It's nice to meet you both. Wow, 2 League champions in one day!" Then he said, "Come on in!" We followed him inside, down a hallway. The walls were all bookshelves, crammed with books. I said, "Are all of these books about Pokemon research?" He said, "Yes. I use all of this information to help me program the Pokedex." May asked, "How long have you been a Pokemon researcher?" He answered, "All of my life. It runs in my family." He led us to a room with huge picture windows, and above the window on the back wall were 5 portraits. "All of the Westwoods, starting with Westwood the 1st, have been Pokemon researchers." The pictures of Professor Westwoods 1 – 4 all looked identical, but his portrait looked more modern, and he had a rose in his mouth! I asked, "How come your portrait looks so much different from the others?" A sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head and he asked, "How about I get us some refreshments?"

We sat at a table on a balcony that overlooked the beach and had some iced tea. Martin then asked, "So what is going on? How come Sneasel hasn't been included yet?" Westwood answered, "I'm very sorry, Martin. I brought it up at the Pokemon Symposium several times, but they still don't feel that enough research has been done to include Sneasel in the worldwide Pokedex yet. There's no reason that it can't be included in the Johto Pokedex, though." Martin said, "That's a start, but I just can't see why its so much to ask." Westwood explained, "Every new Pokemon discovered has to go through this. We need to know their type, their skills, their special attacks, and all their other information before we can include them, and this takes time. There are very nearly 100 new Pokemon who were discovered in Johto, alone, who probably won't be in the worldwide Pokedex until a year from now. The problem is, the only way we can learn what they do is through experience, which is why we often give certain trainers a newly discovered Pokemon to use until it evolves." May interjected, "Like me. Professor Elm gave me Cyndaquil back when I started out, but wanted him back once I had evolved him to a Typhlosion." Westwood said, "Exactly! Now Professor Elm can study the Typhlosion and see what moves he can learn. Once we're pretty sure we know every move they can learn, they can be included in the Pokedex." I asked, "Pretty sure? You mean, they're included, even though you're not 100 sure you know every single move they can learn?" Westwood kept nervously pressing his index fingers together and said, "Yeah… we kind of do include them before we know absolutely every attack…" Then he ran over to the paintings and shouted, "Forgive me, Westwood the first, second, third, fourth, fifth… oh wait, that's me." I whispered to Martin, "He seems a bit eccentric." Martin replied, "No kidding." Westwood walked back over towards us and said, "Martin, I'm sure Sneasel will be included in the worldwide Pokedex within the next 2 years. Please be patient… and please stop calling me three times a week to ask. You'll be the first person I give the news to." Martin said, "Fair enough. Thank you for your time, Professor" and shook his hand. With that, we all left the Professor's lab.

"So, what is there to do here?" I asked. Martin answered, "Lots! There's windsurfing, parasailing, or you can just relax on the beach." May saw a sign and said, "There's also going to be a Pokemon show." I asked, "Where?" She said, "In town. There will be prizes for best groomed, best bred, best riding, and others." I said, "Sounds like fun! Let's go!" We walked to a park in the town, where the event was taking place, and registered. Martin opted to just watch. For the riding Pokemon, I entered Tauros, May entered Fierymane. We each had to ride slowly, ride fast, jump hurdles, and do a trick. This was a cinch for Tauros, who was used to it from all of our riding, but Fierymane also did quite well. Between May and myself, we trampled the competition. Tauros came in first, and Fierymane second. As for the best groomed, that ended up being a tie between Flamefox and Amber, because they made such a perfect couple. For best bred, May entered Fiona, the little princess, and I entered Vaporeon. May and Fiona won. We didn't really enter some of the other competitions, but instead just watched, and there were some good trainers and breeders there, who did quite well for themselves.

Before we left Seafoam Island, we took in a little windsurfing, which was a lot of fun. I released Vaporeon to swim around in the water around me. May and Martin also seemed to enjoy themselves. Afterwards, we relaxed on the beach for a bit, along with our Pokemon, before returning to the ferry and back to the mainland of Kanto, to finish my training and head for Indigo Stadium!


	88. Chapter 87: The Kanto League Finals

Chapter 87 – The Kanto League Finals

I couldn't believe we were here again – Indigo Stadium! After several weeks of intense training, I felt I was ready for the battles ahead! May, Martin, and I, as well as our Pokemon, arrived just in time to see the caravan arrive with Mr. Goodshow and the runner carrying the flame of Moltres. 2 years ago, May and I each had the chance to carry the torch at least part of the way. Trevor met us at the Pokemon village. He had flown in on his Pidgeot. He was still a champion Rapidash racer, but had started to catch other Pokemon, as well, including Pigeot, Dodrio, and Raichu. His Rapidash looked as strong as ever and Fierymane was sure happy to see him again. We all decided to stay at the same hotel we had stayed at 2 years ago, even renting the same rooms! May's and my parents arrived that evening, and we all met for dinner. Everyone was very supportive of me, and kept saying I could win this. Apparently, everyone in Crimson Town was rooting for me. My parents told me that Brushfire, the Crimson Town Elementary School mascot, was doing very well and had really grown up. Also, my Stantler, who my Dad nicknamed Stampede, was also doing good and enjoyed helping Mom with hanging laundry and other yard chores.

The next day, Professor Oak and Simon both arrived, just in time for the opening ceremonies. I was among the trainers inside the stadium while the torch was lit, but I could see my parents, May's parents, May, Simon, Martin, Trevor, and Professor Oak all seated together in the bleachers. I knew that tomorrow would be my first field battle. At the registration building, my first field and first competitor were randomly selected, just like 2 years ago. My first battle was on the Ice Field, against a 13 year old trainer named Allison. She used Dewgong, Jynx, and Slowbro for the battle, and I used Jolteon, Arcanine, and Flamefox. MY first battle was an almost too easy victory! The following day, I battled a 10 year old trainer named David, on the Rock Field. He used Machoke, Dugtrio, and Golem. Tauros was my powerhouse for this battle, successfully taking out both Machoke and Dugtrio, and Vaporeon had no difficulty defeating the Golem. The finals felt much different this time. The psychic bond between myself and my Pokemon had become so strong, that battling felt almost effortless. It felt like we were truly a team, and together, we could overcome anything. Anyway, we had dinner each night with May's and my parents, Martin, Trevor, Simon, and Professor Oak. The third day, I battled on the Grass Field against 20 year old Joy Benson. She used Vaporeon, Clefable, and Tangela. She had a coach, too, another trainer named Michelle Carey. As fate would have it, Michelle and I would end up being opponents on the Water Field. But anyway, I used Arcanine to defeat Clefable, Jolteon to defeat her Vaporeon, and Flamefox to battle her Tangela, who was nicknamed "Thunderblah". When I asked her after the battle why she chose such an odd nickname, she said that when she caught Tangela, she accidentally said, "I caught Thunderblah!" We all laughed, since it was kind of funny. The fourth day, I battled Michelle on the Water Field. She used Golduck, Victreebel, and Gyarados. Martin and May had been coaching me throughout all of my battles and today was no exception. After Jolteon had an electrifying win over Golduck, Arcanine successfully defeated Victreebel, and then it was down to Jolteon and Gyarados. Jolteon was tired from the previous battle, but I just knew he could do it, and he finally defeated Gyarados with his thunder! The crowd cheered when it was announced that I would be in the final battle, the decided battle of who will face the Elite Four this year. This time, my fifth round opponent was Mandy, a rather well known Pokemon trainer who liked to do magic tricks, but was very arrogant. In fact, before the battle, I introduced myself and offered to shake hands with him, but he said, "My hands are for pokeballs, not for people! You'll be no match for me." He used Starmie, Exeggutor, and Mr. Mime for his Pokemon. Although he was a tough opponent, my Pokemon and I still prevailed! Jolteon took out Starmie, Flamefox took out Exeggutor, and Arcanine defeated Mr. Mime. Finally, my sixth round battle was against none other than Ryan, formerly an old rival, now an old friend. He used Electrabuzz, Ditto, Muk, Magmar, Venusaur, and Cloyster. It was one of the most difficult battles of my life, not to mention my toughest battle in the League finals, but my Pokemon and I succeeded, as a team! The crowd, as well as my friends and family, cheered loudly as it was announced that I would be facing the Elite Four a second time!

Once again, the Elite Four battles were a closed door affair – 4 battles over the course of 2 days. Lorelei, Bruno, Lance, and Agatha were still the Elite Four. A new Elite Four is voted every four years. The Elites used the same Pokemon types they used two years ago, but some different Pokemon. All of them remembered me from the last time. My Pokemon battled well, and we once again defeated the Elite Four. I was this year's Kanto League champion! I was honored at a ceremony later on, just like the last time. It was considered special this year, since it would be the last official Kanto League championship – as of the next League start, this would be known as the Indigo League.

With the League Finals behind us, Martin returned to Mahogany Town, Professor Oak and Simon returned to Professor Oak's lab, Trevor returned to racing for a while, and May's and my parents returned home. As for May, myself, and our Pokemon, we opted to return to Professor Oak's lab, so that I could pick up Firestorm and Inferno and bring them home. May let Flamefox come home with me, since we would both see each other again at the big celebration we were having at my house in Crimson Town. It was a huge party, and everyone came, including Professor Oak, Sage Li, Simon, and Trevor, as well as several of our Pokemon. Stampede was happy to see me again, and Mr. Murphy brought Brushfire to visit, as well.

As the weeks passed while we awaited the birth of Inferno's pups, May and I took the placement test for Pokemon gym leader / breeder academy in Goldenrod City. We each placed so high on the tests that we only had to attend the 2 year program before we could open our gym / breeding center. Usually it was at least a 4 year program. May and I decided that both of us should take the gym leader and breeder courses so we could help each other out in our respective duties. We were excited, and decided we would go once the pups were born and had been found good trainers and breeders to raise them.


	89. Chapter 88: Approaching Destiny

Chapter 88 – Approaching Destiny

A few weeks after the League Finals were over, Inferno gave birth to her litter of Vulpix and Eevee pups. There were 3 of each, and they were all very cute! Martin stopped by often to visit and brought nutrients and treats for them and the parents. They were old enough before the end of the year for us to begin finding homes for them. In the meantime, we had fun playing with and raising them, and May and I had already begun some of our gym leader / breeder training via correspondence school, cutting back the amount of time we'd have to spend in Goldenrod City by that much more. Anyway, when the time came, we found trainers and breeders who were interested in the pups. Naturally, Firestorm and Inferno got final say in the screening process. Of course, Martin was no problem at all – they were happy that he would be raising one of their children. He chose a female Eevee, which he named Angel. It was later discovered that Eevees could evolve through tameness, if they really loved their trainer – if it happened by day, they became Espeon, and if it happened by night, they became Umbreon. Months later, Martin's evolved, at night, and thus he slightly changed her name, now calling her Dark Angel.

As for May and myself, once we had homes for all of the pups, we were ready to leave for Goldenrod City Pokemon Academy for gym leader and breeder training. We rode on Tauros and Fierymane. Because of our correspondence school, we only had to attend for a year and a half now! We brought with only a few of our Pokemon, but of course, we had access to the school computer, which would allow us to access our Pokemon from Professor Oak's lab anytime we wanted. But I couldn't go without Flamefox and Firestorm, and Inferno just as May couldn't go without Amber, Redfur, and Fiona. You were only allowed to keep a maximum of 3 small Pokemon outside of their pokeballs in your dorm room, and those are the ones we chose. Quite a few people stared at us as we waited in line for registration, all remembering us from the League battles, and some asking among themselves, "Why are they even here? They don't need any more training." We were then assigned our dorm rooms and given our schedule. My classes included architectural based schematic studies for the design of the gym, badge design, training courses, and practice battles, some with my own Pokemon, some with Pokemon I had to choose at random, not knowing what I would get. One of the things they seemed most interested in was seeing how you battled with Pokemon you were given at a spur of the moment, but my knowledge of Pokemon skills won me just about every battle. Meanwhile, May learned all about Pokemon breeding, and how to raise Pokemon to bring out both their inner and outer strengths, as well as breeding center design and all the latest equipment. She also learned about which Pokemon have live births and which ones have egg births, although most of this was redundant for her. Also, she learned about which Pokemon were nocturnal and which were diurnal. In the next semester, we switched around, and May learned about gym leader skills, while I learned about breeding. I was amazed how little I really knew about Pokemon breeding, as I'm sure May felt the same way about what it takes to be a gym leader. But if we were really going into this together, it was best for both of us to know as much as we could about each occupation.

Throughout our time in the Academy, many new Pokemon had been discovered and added to the Johto pokedex, and soon, the worldwide pokedex, including Sneasel. Martin called us the day it was included, and he was very excited. We were happy for him, since he got full recognition for the discovery of the species, and was appointed the authority on the subject of Sneasel breeding by Professor Oak, himself. May and I were able to see and work with most of the newly discovered Pokemon, and even allowed to battle with some of them. We learned all about their skills, techniques, and types. Dark and Steel were added to the list of types while we were in school. I also learned that gym leaders are allowed to take a year or 2 off if they desire, to go on another Pokemon journey to learn more about newly discovered species, but this is strictly a personal decision and by no means mandatory. You could also keep up with the latest research via computer, or even through getting in touch with the people who discovered the new Pokemon.

May and I both excelled in our courses, and were well on our way to becoming certified by the Pokemon League. During the breaks, we'd fly home on Pidgeot and Fearow to relax for a while. I had the idea for my gym started out on paper, just as I had pictured it in my head during the Kanto journey. May did likewise. It was amazing how similar the building designs were, as if we had shared the same psychic vision. It was nice to have the time off to spend with our families, who were very supportive of us, and our Pokemon. May's family was amazingly supportive of her dream, even though it meant her moving from Violet City to Crimson Town, but it's what she truly wanted.

Meanwhile, young Ash Ketchum had begun his first Kanto journey the first year we were in school, and by our second year, he was competing in the Orange Islands. We saw him on TV. He could have done much better in the Indigo League if only he'd trained his Charizard better, but he did well for himself in the Orange League, even if it is somewhat of a joke of a League. Suzy had given her Vulpix to Brock, the Pewter City gym leader, who was accompanying Ash on his journey, which somewhat surprised May and myself. I mean, why would she give a Vulpix to a rock Pokemon trainer? Suzy, meanwhile, had closed her Salon on Scissor Street and had gone on a journey to learn more about breeding. May often commented that she never understood why – Suzy was one of the best Pokemon breeders – but then, I guess we all question ourselves occasionally. I suppose it's the only way we ever really grow.


	90. Chapter 89: Destiny Achieved!

Chapter 89 – Destiny Achieved!

The final week of gym leader / breeder academy was an exciting time for May and myself. We had both passed our finals with flying colors, and would be certified at the end of the week! I would be a certified gym leader, recognized by the Pokemon League, and May would be a certified Pokemon breeder! All that remained was the construction of the gym/breeding center/sanctuary. My parents owned much of the land just outside Crimson Town, which is where I thought the ideal spot would be for the building. They agreed, and I had been working on designs for my gym based on the conceptual drawings courses I had taken. I already decided the badge would be called the Crimson Badge, a golden flame with a crystal red center. May, meanwhile, had been designing her own breeding center, and during the weeks, we'd always put our heads together on how we were going to do this. The gym was going to be the front of the building, and the breeding center was to be the back of the building. Inside, of course, we also had living quarters for ourselves, as well as any help we might need to hire to maintain such a large place of business. There was plenty of acreage of forest, as well as grassy and rocky areas for all types of Pokemon to live on, as well as ponds and a lake for water Pokemon. I lay on the bed in my dorm room and looked at the design schematics on my laptop, as Flamefox lay next to me, looking at the screen. "That's it, Flamefox! After this week, construction can begin!" I e-mailed a copy to my home PC and then I turned off my computer and we went to meet May for supper in the cafeteria.

As we ate, May asked, "So, are you nervous?" I said, "Not at all! Excited is more like it! I can't wait to get this built! I think I'll ask Martin and some of the others to help, too." May asked, "I wonder how Martin is?" I answered, "I haven't seen him in a year. He's been too busy, especially with Sneasel finally being included in the worldwide Pokedex. That, and all the researchers, major breeders, professors, and League officials are very busy with the rest of the research being done on all the new Pokemon discovered in the Silver Cave. I'm sure he must have his hands full right now." May said, "Maybe we'd better not bother him right away then. There's a lot of time. It will be a while before this is constructed." I said, "True! But it sure will be awesome once it's done!"

The end of the week came before we knew it, and we were awarded our certificates in an official ceremony, attended by our parents and Professor Oak. "Well done!" he told both of us. "Joseph, I'm sure you'll make a great gym leader, and May, I'm sure you'll be a top notch breeder!" We both thanked him. We sent a bunch of our stuff home with our parents that night, and decided we would ride home to Crimson Town the next day.

With the last of our things in our packs, May mounted on Fierymane and I mounted on Tauros, and we began the ride to Crimson Town. It would take us 2 days, but we should arrive by nightfall on the second day. That night, we camped out in the middle of some woods. I awoke with a gasp in the middle of the night. May also woke up and asked, "What's wrong?" I replied, "I don't know. I felt like we were being watched! It was a strong sensation. I haven't felt it since back when we were travelling in Kanto." We looked around. Flamefox, Amber, Firestorm, Inferno were all asleep, as were Tauros and Fierymane. I said, "It's probably nothing. Go back to sleep." May said, "Okay" and just gave me a funny look, then lay back down. I lay on Tauros' side, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.

The next day, May jolted me awake! "Joe! The Pokemon! They're all gone except Tauros, Fierymane, Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, and Inferno!" I asked, "What are you talking about?" as I rubbed my eyes. She said, "I opened my backpack, and my pokeballs are gone! Raichu, Clefairy, and the others… but look what I found!" and she pulled out 6 packages of chocolate chip cookies. I opened up my backpack, and my pokeballs were gone, too, also replaced with chocolate chip cookies! I said, "Now this is really strange!" May said, "We have to report this!" I said, "Wait a minute – where are we?" We were not in the spot we had chosen to camp the night before. Everything was where we had put it, but the woods were different. "This is really freaking me out, Joe!" May exclaimed. I said, "It's okay. Hold on." I grabbed my Pokegear and tried to dial out. "Strange. I can't seem to get a signal" I said. May asked, "So what do we do now?" I said, "Let's ride! We're bound to find civilization sooner or later." So, we packed up, and May and Amber mounted on Fierymane while Flamefox and I mounted on Tauros. We began to gallop ahead – but to where, we still weren't sure.

It got to be midday, and we were still completely lost. May asked, "Do you have any idea where we are?" I said, "Not a clue." She said, "We should give these guys a break." I said, "Good idea" and we dismounted from our riders. Tauros and Fierymane found a nice open field of tall green grass, and started to graze. As I stood there, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned and for a second, thought I saw Kadabra! "Kadabra!" I shouted, and I ran in the direction of where I thought I saw him. May asked, "Kadabra?" I said, "I swear I just saw him! Right by this tree!" May looked, and then said, "Look at this!" On the other side of the tree was a sign that read "Ilex Forest/Brushfire Woods line". I exclaimed, "I don't believe this! We're on the borderline of Ilex Forest and Brushfire Woods! Crimson Town is only half a day away!" May asked, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" and we once again mounted our Pokemon. They galloped us ahead, through the woods.

It got dark soon and it felt like the trees were watching us. "Something doesn't feel right" May said. I replied, "There is definitely something weird going on." We reached the edge of the woods, and it was dark, but the moonlight lit our way. May dismounted from Fierymane and asked, "What's that?" I asked, "What's what?" She walked ahead, and hit an invisible wall. "You okay?" I asked. She said, "Yeah." I said, "Barrier! Only a psychic Pokemon could do that, but who…" Suddenly, Kadabra materialized in front of us and looked at us strangely. I asked, "Kadabra, what's going on?" All of a sudden, he teleported all of us, except Tauros and Fierymane, to a bush on the other side of the barrier. We looked over and were stunned – there was the backbone of a building that looked very familiar. It was hard to see only by the moonlight, but there were dozens of Pokemon working, some carrying wood, some cutting wood, electric Pokemon sparking as they powered electric tools, including May's Raichu and my Jolteon, and I could see Arcanine melting steel and Vaporeon and Blastoise cooling it with water gun. Tauros and Fierymane were pulling up a wall with ropes. Kadabra then lit up a small flash, and we saw several nocturnal Pokemon working, and other diurnal Pokemon sleeping. There were also some Pokemon center devices lying around. May and I took out our pokedexes and identified several newly discovered species, including Steelix, Hitmontop, Sneasel, and Tyranitar. Then we noticed people. They were wearing black uniforms with the letter "R" on their chests, and had hats covering their faces. "Team Rocket?" May asked. I asked, "But what would they be doing here? And with my Kadabra?" May asked, "Maybe he's not your Kadabra." I replied, "I know its him! I recognize his psychic signature." May said, "They tried mind control in the past. Maybe they're doing it again!" I said, "No, something's not right here! I mean, yeah, our Pokemon are working, but they're being nice to them, letting them rest and eat!" May said, "If you're not doing anything about this, I am! Amber, create a diversion!" Amber was about to use a fire attack, but Kadabra used disable on her. Then, the flash grew brighter, and the people saw us and surrounded us. Then they smirked and stepped aside. We could see our Pokemon resting or eating, and then May's Raichu and my Jolteon projected something onto the wall. It was the schematic design for my gym! The "Rockets" revealed themselves – it was all 8 Johto Gym leaders, as well as the Elite Four! May and I both stood there, in shock, and a final 4 revealed themselves and shouted, "Surprise!" – it was Martin, Simon, Blaine, and my father! I asked, "What's going on here?" My father said, "We saw the final copy of your plans for your gym and breeding center, and decided to begin construction a bit early. A lot of it was Martin's idea." We looked at him and he said, "It was the least I could do for my friends." Simon said, "And you said I could be your computer programmer! I've already got some great things started for you." May then asked, "What about all these gym leaders – and the Elite Four?" Martin answered, "When a new gym is built, all the continent's gym leaders are present for a ceremony, as well as the Elite Four that person battled." Then I asked, "Kadabra, how did you get involved in this? I thought you had to stay with the Unown?" He replied, "When I sensed what was going on, I had to get involved." Martin said, "Yeah, if it hadn't been for Kadabra, a few things wouldn't have worked out, so I'm glad he decided to show up." May and I just began to laugh. We couldn't believe they concocted this whole scheme! We thanked everyone for their involvement, and we received gifts from everyone, including gym and breeding equipment, new Pokemon, and other things necessary for our life ahead.

Construction continued in the months ahead, and soon enough, it was almost complete. May gleefully inspected her breeding center, while I checked out my office. The armor and sword from Phoenix Island was brought in, so I could hang it up. I also kept the Rainbow Feather, well concealed, in a glass case, hidden inside a safe, which was concealed in the wall by a painting that was hung in front of it. Professor Oak allowed Simon to bring the 2 reprogrammed NIDOs to assist with some construction, as well. The 2 NIDOs would later permanently stand to either side of the door to my gym office, in standby mode, until we needed them (or wanted to play with them!) Simon had done some amazing work with the gym, itself. The floor could be opened up to be dirt, grass, ice, or water, or a little of each! There was an amazing CD digital sound system installed, as well, and when the gym was empty, the acoustics were perfect. The sanctuary out back was ready, too – acres and acres of wild land just for my and May's Pokemon. All that was left was the inspection, which was done by Crimson Town's Nurse Joy. She gave us 100 and we gave Professors Oak and Elm the O.K. to send over all of our Pokemon!

Once everything was finished, Simon came to me. "Joe, as part of our agreement, you said I could build a special sanctuary just for the good MechanPokemon. I wanted you to see it." I said, "Okay." Simon led me to the middle of the sanctuary, to a place far away from the building. He said, "It's a hologram." I looked and there was nothing but grass and shrubbery. I asked, "Where is a hologram?" He said, "Right here" and walked through the shrubbery like a ghost. I followed him. Inside, there was a large door, which led to a very secluded part of the sanctuary, well masked by deep foliage and trees. "It's very dense. You can't see through it" he said. It was quite spacious and beautiful inside, though. "There's an energy wall that nothing can get through." I said, "Simon, this is brilliant!" He said, "It gets better! You can only access the door with a secret code!" I said, "Simon, this is all great, but the MechanPokemon have been living in another dimension with Suicune for years now. I'm just afraid they might not like this as much – no offense." He said, "Please, just get them to come here! I'm sure they'll like it! I know they will." I said, "Okay." There was only one way I could think of to contact them and that was to summon Ho-oh, so I took out the Rainbow Feather and ran it between my fingers 3 times. A rainbow appeared, but not Ho-oh. Instead, a dimensional portal opened, from which Marc, Maury, Mel, and MechanCharizard emerged. I said, "Its good to see all of you – but where is Ho-oh?" Marc replied, "She knew why you were contacting her, so only we were sent." Maury said, "This is nice." I ran to Marc and petted him with both hands, saying, "Words can't even express how great it is to see you again. I've really missed you guys." Marc said, "That will never happen again. For from now on, we will stay here." Simon asked, "You mean it?" Mel said, "Indeed, you have built us this sanctuary out of selflessness. We are grateful to you." MechanCharizard said, "It could use a bit more space for flying purposes." Marc yelled at him, "MechanCharizard, this human created this for us! You could show him a little more gratitude." He said, "I apologize. It is very nice." I said, "You're safe here. If you really want to fly, you can fly around out in the open. Just keep out of sight when we have visitors." Marc said, "You will not even know we are here. But if you should ever need us, for any reason, remember then that we are here." I nodded and said, "I'll know you're here and I'll probably be visiting with you guys a lot." Simon said, "This is great! And don't worry – I'll be visiting with you guys a lot, too!" Marc said, "I look forward to it."

All that was left now was staff. I was the gym leader, May was the breeder, and Simon was the computer programmer. But with such a large sanctuary, we needed help to take care of the Pokemon, and May and I came to the same conclusion! We called Trevor. He jumped at the opportunity to be our Pokemon "wrangler", as he was getting fed up with the racing scene. Not only that, but his Rapidash really missed Fierymane. So, he arrived in a couple days and set up residence. The League hired referees and gave me a scoreboard, as well. Once a few more minor details were taken care of, we were ready. Our first breeding pairs were Flamefox and Amber, Firestorm and Inferno, Vaporeon and Jolteon, Redfur and Fiona, Fierymane and Trevor's Rapidash, Tauros and a Miltank I had gotten from Whitney, and a few others. As for my gym, Simon performed some final tests on the computer systems, and it was ready for use in battle. Already we had friends that we had made throughout the years lining up to battle. I couldn't believe it – our dream had finally come true! Crimson Town Gym / Breeding Center / Pokemon Sanctuary was open for business!


	91. Chapter 90: Time to Kick Some Ash!

Chapter 90 – Time to Kick Some Ash!

(This chapter takes place immediately after the anime episode "A Farfetch'd Tale". Ash and his friends are in the Ilex Forest, right after they helped the charcoal maker's son, Sylvester, find his father's Farfetch'd. What the episode didn't tell you was that afterwards, Ash and his friends happened to cross the Ilex Forest/Brushfire Woods borderline, and ended up in Crimson Town for a few days.)

Ash and his friends aimlessly walked through the woods, until Misty yelled at Ash, "You got us lost again, didn't you?" He said, "I thought this was the way to Goldenrod City. Where are we, Brock?" Brock looked at his guidebook, scratching his head, and said, "I think we took a wrong turn about 5 miles back. If I'm right, we're closer to Crimson Town." Ash asked, "Crimson Town? Do they have a gym?" Brock answered, "Yeah, one of the toughest!" Ash said, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" His Pikachu exclaimed, "Pika!" and Misty's Togepi cooed, "Togeh!" Before they knew it, they'd reached the edge of Brushfire Woods and entered town. Simon just happened to be outside the gym, when Ash walked up and asked, "Is this the Crimson Town Gym?" Simon replied, "That's what the sign says." Ash continued, "I'm here to challenge the Crimson Town gym leader to a match!" Simon said, "Okay. Follow me." He led the three of them inside, and up to a doorway with a NIDO on either side. "Some Pokemon trainers to see you" Simon told me as I sat behind my desk in my office, with Flamefox on my desk, and Firestorm asleep next to it. I replied, "Good! Send them in! I've been hoping for a few battles today." I couldn't believe my eyes! It was Ash Ketchum, and he was with Misty, one of the Cerulean City gym leaders, and Brock, the former Pewter City gym leader. Ash said, "I've come to challenge you for a badge!" I exclaimed, "Ash?!? Is that you?" He almost fell backwards, nearly knocking the Pikachu off his shoulder. "You know who I am?" he asked, shocked. I answered, "Well, yeah! We met just before I entered the Johto Legaue Finals, nearly 5 years ago! And then I stayed at Professor Oak's while I was helping to take care of my friend's Vulpix, Amber, and her pups. We had dinner at your house quite a bit." Ash said, "Now I remember! You said you wanted to be a gym leader someday! Well, it looks like you got your wish!" Then I said, "Brock, Misty, good to see you again. I don't think I've seen you since I battled you for badges!" Brock said, "Yeah, that was a while ago! I remember you did really good!" Misty said, "You were one of the strongest trainers I ever battled." Ash said, "I remember telling you that once you were a gym leader, I wanted to battle you. Well, now that you are, let's battle!" I said, "There's lots of time for that! You guys should take a look at the place! It turned out even better than I'd hoped!" Pikachu had hopped off Ash's shoulder and approached Flamefox and Firestorm. "Pika pika!" he happily exclaimed to my fire foxes. Flamefox happily answered, "Vulpix!" and Firestorm answered, "Niiine!" Brock said, "Pikachu makes friends everywhere he goes!" Ash took out his Pokedex and said, "I'm gonna check this out!" The pokedex said, "Vulpix, the fire fox Pokemon. When it is born, it has only one tail, which splits into 6 as it grows. Ninetales, the evolved form of Vulpix. It is believed that if you grab one of it's tails, a 1,000 year curse will befall you." I said, "Come on, I'll take you outside to the sanctuary." Misty asked, "How has May been? Have you seen her lately?" I said, "She runs the breeding center on the other side of the gym. We'll go to see her first." Brock said, "Your Vulpix is looking great. I have a Vulpix now, too." I replied, "I know. Suzy's." He asked, "How did you know about that?" I answered, "She told us." We entered the breeding center section of the building, where May was busy at work with some pre-evolution Pokemon and Amber. She turned and said, "Ash, Brock, Misty! Haven't seen any of you guys in a long time! How have you been?" Brock's face turned red as he said, "I'm fine, now that I can see your beautiful face!" Just then, I said, "Back off, Romeo! Or I'll sic my Tauros on you!" Brock lowered his face, seemingly disillusioned, and May just giggled. Then May said, "Misty, that Togepi is so cute!" Misty said, "Thanks. I raised him from an egg." Ash angrily mumbled, "I found the egg." I interjected, "Oh, Brock, you said you have Suzy's Vulpix! He's Flamefox and Amber's son. I'm sure they'd love to visit with him." He said, "Okay" and released Vulpix. Flamefox and Amber ran over to him, and they licked each others faces. Misty said, "Oh, that's so sweet." Ash said, "They sure are happy to see each other again." Then May said, "Suzy's Vulpix looks a little pale. How often do you let him out of his Pokeball?" A sweatdrop appeared on the side of Brock's head as he answered, "Uh… whenever I can." May shot him a skeptical glance and said, "Hmmmm." Then to Misty she said, "I haven't seen you since our last battle, when I was just a trainer." Misty said, "We should have another match now!" I said, "Yeah, and Brock, we should have a match, too – gym leader to gym leader!" Brock said, "That sounds like a great idea!" Ash shouted, "Wait a minute! What about my battle?" I said, "You'll get one, too! Don't worry! Right now, let's go outside."

We walked out back to the Pokemon sanctuary. Ash said, "Wow!" I replied, "Yep, one of the biggest Pokemon sanctuaries next to Professor Oak's!" Just then, we saw Trevor come riding up on Rapidash, and with him was Martin, on his Arcanine! I said, "Martin! This is a surprise! What are you doing here?" He answered, "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I said, "No. You must know Brock and Misty already, and this is Ash." He said, "Hi guys. It's been a while. And Ash, nice to meet you." Ash said, "Same here." I said, "Martin is the son of Pryce, the Mahogany Town Gym Leader." Ash said, "Really? I don't suppose you could give me some tips for when I battle your father." He replied, "I can do better than that. If you want, we can have a gym match right here. Being the son of a gym leader gives me the privilege of battling trainers for the sake of a Glacier Badge." Ash exclaimed, "No way! I have a shot at 2 badges in one day?" Just then, we all heard sinister laughter from above. "Too bad you won't get a chance to, kid" I heard a very familiar female voice say. "I couldn't be…" Ash and I said simultaneously. It was. A huge, Meowth shaped balloon hovered overhead and the following, tired old motto ensued:

Jessie: "Prepare for trouble."

James: "Make it double."

Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation."

James: "To unite all peoples with our nation."

Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

James: "To extend our reach to the stars above."

Jessie: "Jessie."

James: "James."

Jessie: "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight."

Meowth: "Meowth, that's right!"

I said, "Wow, I haven't seen these guys since a few years ago, and they still say the same motto." Ash said, "Consider yourself lucky – we have to hear it just about every day." Jessie yelled, "How dare you insult our motto!" James said, "We'll teach you!" and Meowth said, "And we'll take all these rare and valuable Pokemon for the boss!" Then Jessie shouted, "Go, Arbok and Lickitung!" and James shouted, "Weezing, Victreebell, go!" Victreebel stuck intself onto James' head, and he said, "Not me! Them!" Ash shouted, "I don't think so! Pikachu…" I interrupted, "I'll handle them!" Martin said, "And so will I!" I shouted, "Flamefox, Firestorm, go!" and Martin shouted, "Kat and Slash, go!" releasing his Sneasels. Flamefox fire spun Lickitung and Firestorm fire blasted Victreebell! Meanwhile, Kat and Slash took on Arbok and Weezing with shadow balls! Jessie shouted, "We can't let them win! Too many Pokemon are at stake!" James said, "We'll have everyone attack at once!" Meowth said, "That'll show'em not to mess with Team Rocket!" Then Jessie and James shouted, "Everyone, attack!" I replied, "Flamefox, Firestorm, use fire blast!" and Martin shouted, "Kat and Slash, shadow ball!" All 4 Pokemon launched their attacks at once, and when they met, there was a huge explosion! Jessie, James, Meowth, and their Pokemon went flying off to the stratosphere, shouting "Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaiiinnn…" I high fived Martin and said, "Good teamwork!" Ash whipped out his Pokedex and aimed it at Sneasel. "Sneasel, the sharp claw Pokemon. Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and feasts on the eggs left behind" it explained. Ash said, "I've never seen that Pokemon before!" Martin said, "I discovered them." I interjected, "That's right. Martin is the authority on the subject of Sneasels." Ash then said, "This is all great and everything, but I really want my battle!" I said, "First, I want to battle Brock! What do you say? Two on two for old time's sake?" Brock said, "Sounds good!" Then he shouted, "Zubat, go!" and released the bat-like Pokemon from it's pokeball. I said, "Firestorm, you're up!" My Ninetales walked up, ready to battle. He said, "Zubat, use confuse ray!" I responded, "Firestorm, use dig!" Zubat's attack missed my golden-white fire fox as he burrowed underground, but his attack also missed, since Zubat is a flying type. Then Brock ordered, "Zubat, use supersonic!" It emitted a high-pitched sound which confused Firestorm, and I said, "Try to shake it off, boy, and use flamethrower!" He tried, but his attacks kept missing Zubat. Brock ordered, "Zubat, use wing attack!" Zubat sent several powerrful g-forces at Firestorm, which knocked him back, but also shook off his confusion. "Try flamethrower again, Firestorm!" I ordered. He did so, and it was a direct hit! Zubat was down. Brock recalled him and said, "Very impressive! Next, I choose Pineco!" and he tossed out the pokeball. The giant, bouncing pinecone materialized and said, "Pineco!" I replied, "In that case, I choose Flamefox!" and my Vulpix walked up to battle. Brock shouted, "Pineco, tackle!" I responded, "Flamefox, use your agility!" Pineco thrust itself at Flamefox, but my fire fox moved too quickly, evading the attack! Then I ordered, "Use fire spin!" As Pineco came at Flamefox a second time, Flamefox's entire body glowed brightly and his eyes glowed bright white, as he released a tornado of flames from his mouth. The flames wrapped up Pineco and stopped it in it's tracks! When the flames dispersed, Pineco fell over! Brock ran over to Pineco and picked it up, asking, "Are you alright?" Pineco replied, "Pineco", then exploded in Brock's face! Brock, face all blackened, said, "Oh, yeah. Just fine…" and they both fell over. I said, "It looks like we won! Good job, guys!" Flamefox replied, "Vulpix!" and Firestorm replied, "Ninetales!" May said, "That was a great battle, Joe. Now it's our turn, Misty! Two on two?" Misty replied, "You're on!" May said, "For my first Pokemon, I choose Clefairy!" and called up her fairy-like Pokemon. Misty replied, "I choose Poliwag!" and released it from it's pokeball." Misty ordered, "Poliwag, use water gun!" It shot a stream of water at Clefairy, hitting her, but not knocking her out. May responded, "Clefairy, use pound!" Clefairy hit Poliwag and knocked it back! Misty then commanded, "Poliwag, try bubble!" Poliwag shot a series of bubbles in Clefairy's direction, each of which exploded on impact, but Clefairy still stood, and May ordered, "Clefairy, use dynamic punch!" Clefairy punched in Poliwag's direction, and hit it hard, knocking it out! Misty recalled Poliwag and said, "Staryu, I choose you!" and released her starfish–like Pokemon. May responded, "Then I choose Raichu!" and released her evolved form of Pikachu. Ash whipped out his pokedex. "Raichu, the evolved form of Pikachu. It's long tail serves as a ground for it's high voltage of electricity" Dexter said. Misty angrily yelled, "Ash, do you have to check every Pokemon out on your pokedex, even the ones you've seen before?" He said, "Sorry." Then May commanded, "Raichu, use thunderbolt!" Misty replied, "Staryu, use rapid spin!" Staryu quickly spun, causing the electric attack to bounce right off! Then Misty ordered, "Staryu, use water gun!" Staryu shot a stream of water at Raichu, but May ordered, "Raichu, evade it with your agility!" The attack missed Raichu, and May ordered, "Now use thunder!" Raichu took in lightning from the sky and directed it at Staryu, who felt the attack at full force! Staryu fell over, defeated. Misty recalled Staryu, and May shouted, "Great work, Clefairy and Raichu!" and hugged both of her Pokemon. Misty said, "You're still a strong opponent, May! You raised your Pokemon well." May said, "Thanks, Misty. Yours are pretty powerful, too." Ash said, "Now that you guys have had your battles, can I have mine?" "I said, "Very well, Ash! We will battle in the gym, though, so it's official."

We went back inside through the breeding center, and down the hallway to the gym. The two large doors opened up to the battle field. I stood on a platform on my side, while one of my referees prepared to speak, but then Martin asked, "Can I referee this battle?" I answered, "Sure" and told my referee to take a break. Martin held up one of my Crimson badges, the golden flame with a crystal red center, and announced, "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will battle Joe, the Crimson Town gym leader, for a Crimson badge! This will be a three on three battle, no time limit! Let the battle begin!" With that, the lights above brightened and the scoreboard lit up. Ash stood on his platform with his Pikachu, while Misty stood nearby, holding her Togepi, and Brock stood by her. Flamefox was with me, but Amber, Firestorm, Inferno, and Suzy's Vulpix stood to the sidelines, with May and Martin. I said, "For my first Pokemon, I choose Tauros!" and my tan and brown buffalo-like Pokemon entered the arena. Ash shouted, "I choose you, Bulbasaur!" His Bulbasaur materialized from the pokeball, onto the arena floor, and said, "Bulbasaur!" I ordered, "Tauros, use tackle!" Tauros charged at Bulbasaur and tackled it, knocking it to the floor! As Tauros came around for another pass, Ash shouted, "Bulbasaur, use your vine whip!" Bulbasaur shot out its 2 vines, each one grabbing one of Tauros' horns. Brock said, "Now that's what I call taking the bull by the horns!" Ash said, "Good job, Bulbasaur! Now use your vines to toss him!" I shouted, "Tauros, hold your ground!" He whipped his 3 tails around and resisted letting Bulbasaur pick him up, as hard as it tried, and I ordered, "Use thrash!" Tauros began to thrash around, taking Bulbasaur with him, and Ash shouted, "Bulbasaur, let go!" After getting knocked around for a bit, Bulbasaur finally released it's grip. Tauros became momentarily confused, a side effect of the thrash attack, and Ash shouted, "Use leech seed, Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur shot a seed from its back, which landed on Tauros' back, and covered him in vines. I yelled, "Tauros, you can bust through it! I know you can!" With that, he leapt up and down, destroying the vines, until they were on the floor in shreds. At that, I ordered, "Tauros, use take down!" Tauros charged at Bulbasaur, and hit it hard, knocking it to the floor, defeated! Ash shouted, "Bulbasaur, return!" and it returned to its pokeball. My buffalo walked up to me and I petted his soft mane, saying, "Excellent job, Tauros!" He mooed loudly. Martin said, "Bulbasaur is out! The winner of round one is Joe!" Ash then shouted, "It's not over yet! Chikorita, I choose you!" and released the light green grass Pokemon. It materialized, but ran back over to Ash, and kept rubbing against his leg, saying, "Chiko." A sweatdrop appeared on the sides of all of our heads. Ash then said, "That's very nice, Chikorita, but I need you to battle!" Chikorita then approached the battle field. I replied, "I choose Vaporeon!" Misty said, "You might have an advantage this time, Ash! Water is weak to grass!" He said, "Yeah! Chikorita, use razor leaf!" Chikorita shot the leaves from the leaf on her head, and they hit Vaporeon, knocking her back. I ordered, "Vaporeon, use water gun!" She shot a powerful stream of water at Chikorita, which pinned her to the wall. She fell to the floor once the attack ceased, but she stood back up. Ash said, "Good, Chikorita! Now use vine whip!" Chikorita shot out 2 vines at Vaporeon, just as Bulbasaur had with Tauros, and whipped Vaporeon with them, but I ordered, "Vaporeon, use haze!" She created a fog around her, and Chikorita couldn't tell where she was. Then I commanded, "Use ice beam!" She shot the ice beam out from the haze, and it hit Chikorita, freezing her into a block of ice! "Ah, no, Chikorita!" Ash shouted. Martin announced, "Chikorita is unable to battle! Round 2 goes to Joe!" I said, "Good work, Vaporeon!" and she licked my face. May congratulated me, and the scoreboard showed "Joe 2, Ash 0". Brock said to Ash, "He's really tough! Maybe you should forfeit." Ash said, "I'm not giving up!" He looked at Pikachu and said, "I'm counting on you." Pikachu said, "Pika pikachu!" and stood battle ready. I said, "Flamefox, let's finish this!" He nodded, "Vulpix!" and entered the arena, battle ready. Flamefox and Pikachu stared each other down. Ash ordered, "Pikachu, use thundershock!" Pikachu shouted, "Pika!" as he launched the electric attack. I ordered, "Flamefox, use agility!" He said, "Vulpix" and shot back and forth in a blur, successfully evading Pikachu's attacks! Ash ordered, "Pikachu, try your quick attack!" Pikachu ran back and forth in a blur, in Flamefox's direction, and I commanded, "Flamefox, use your quick attack, too!" They kept hitting each other with quick attacks, but neither one was making much headway. Ash then ordered, "Pikachu, try a thunderbolt!" I ordered, "Flamefox, use dig!" Pikachu launched the electric attack, but it missed as Flamefox quickly burrowed underground. Then Flamefox shot up in a fury of dirt, directly under Pikachu, which sent him flying and crashing onto the ground, while Flamefox landed on all fours! "Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Pikachu weakly stood back up. Ash said, "Try a thunderbolt, one more time!" I ordered, "Flamefox, fire blast!" Before Pikachu could launch the attack, Flamefox shot out a t-shape of flames at Pikachu, which engulfed him! When the attack dispersed, Pikachu was knocked out! "Pikachu!" Ash again shouted, and ran to pick him up. "Are you alright?" he asked. Pikachu weakly replied, "Pika…" his face all blackened. Martin announced, "The battle is over! Joe is the winner!" The scoreboard showed "Joe 3, Ash 0". Ash said, "This can't be…" I held Flamefox in my arms and said, "Don't sweat it, kid. You can't win 'em all." Brock said, "He's right, Ash. Crimson Gym is one of the toughest gyms to win a badge from." Misty said, "There's lots of other gyms, Ash." He said, "No way! I want a rematch!" I said, "Ash, I'm sorry, but you're just not ready. I'm sure in time you will be, but from what I've seen, you are just not strong enough to win at a gym of this caliber. No offense. After all, you are a strong trainer." Ash got really mad but Misty said, "Calm down, Ash." May said, "I'll be happy to treat your Pokemon for you, Ash." Martin said, "This will make you feel better, Ash – tomorrow, we can have our battle! If you win, I'll give you a Glacier Badge!" He was still mad, but said, "Well, okay, I guess."

May treated Ash's Pokemon, and we allowed the 3 of them to stay in our guest quarters for the night. After dinner, I saw Ash sitting outside with his Pikachu and a Cyndaquil, watching the Pokemon roaming in the sanctuary. I walked over to him with Flamefox and Firestorm, and said, "How are you feeling?" He said, "I'm alright. I just can't believe I lost so badly." I said, "It happens. I didn't win every battle as a trainer, either. But you can either let that hold you back, or you can train harder for the next time." He said, "You're right. But I can't even get my Cyndaquil to keep its back flames lit." I asked, "How long ago did you catch it?" He said, "Not too long ago." I said, "It's still young. Give it time. It took a while for May's Cyndaquil to be able to keep his back flames lit, too, but she didn't give up on him." I picked up his Cyndaquil and it happily said, "Cynda cyndaquil!" I said, "It is a cute little guy. I have a Cyndaquil named Cyndi. You'll have to meet her while you're here." Ash said, "Thanks for your advice. Are you sure about the rematch?" I said, "Yes. I'm sure that in time, you'll grow much stronger as a trainer, but right now, you just aren't ready. Don't take it personally. Very few trainers win badges from me." He somewhat smiled, and said, "Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow, against Martin." I gave his Cyndaquil back to him and said, "Maybe." As I walked away I mumbled under my breath, "But I wouldn't bet on it."

The next day, Ash and Martin had their battle in my gym. May watched from the sidelines, with Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Inferno, and Suzy's Vulpix, and I took on referee duties. I held up a Glacier Badge and announced, "Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, has challenged Martin, the son of Pryce of Mahogany Town, to a battle. A Glacier Badge is at stake! This will be a 3 on 3 battle, no time limit! Let the battle begin!" Again, the lights illuminated the arena, and the scoreboard lit up, as Ash stood on his platform and Martin stood on his, with Kat and Slash at his side. Martin said, "For my first Pokemon, I choose Piloswine!" and he released the ice pig from its pokeball. Ash replied, "I choose Cyndaquil!" and released the fire rodent. Misty asked, "Are you sure that's such a good idea, Ash? Cyndaquil can't even keep his flames lit yet." Ash said, "The only way he ever will is through experience!" Then Ash ordered, "Cyndaquil, use flamethrower!" It tried, but could not light up its flames. "Come on, Cyndaquil! You can do it!" Ash said. Martin, meanwhile, ordered, "Piloswine, use horn attack!" Poliswine ran at Cyndaquil, and hit it hard with its horns, knocking it to the ground. Ash said, "It just can't light its flames. Okay Cyndaquil, use tackle!" It charged at Piloswine, but its attack didn't do much damage. Piloswine responded with another tackle, sending Cyndaquil on its back. Cyndaquil turned over and actually lit up its flames! Ash said, "Good work, Cyndaquil! Now use flamethrower!" Martin ordered, "Piloswine, use endure!" Cyndaquil launched its fiery attack, but Piloswine withstood it. Then Martin ordered, "Piloswine, use take down!" Piloswine charged at Cyndaquil and hit it, hard, sending it flying across the arena and onto its belly. Its flames went out! "Cyndaquil, you did your best! Return!" Ash said, recalling it. I said, "Cyndaquil is no longer able to battle. Round one goes to Martin!" Martin petted his Piloswine, and Ash said, "You're tough, but now I choose Heracross!" and he released the large, beetle-like Pokemon. Martin said, "In that case, I choose Feraligatr!" and released his large, blue, white, and red alligator-like Pokemon. Misty exclaimed, "Oooh, a Feraligatr! Its soooo cute! I'm rooting for him!" Ash said, "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" and then he ordered, "Heracross, use horn attack!" It said "Heracross" as it charged at Feraligatr with its horn faced forward. "Feraligatr, grab the horn!" Martin shouted. Feraligatr grabbed Heracross's horn as it reached him and held it in place, as it tried to scratch at Feraligatr's arms with its claws. Ash shouted, "Hang in there, Heracross!" Martin then simply said, "Feraligatr, use headbutt!" Holding Heracross in place with his arms, he directly headbutted Heracross on the spot! Heracross stumbled backwards and fell over! "No way!" Ash shouted. I said, "Heracross is unable to battle! Round 2 goes to Martin!" Ash recalled Heracross and Martin said, "Not bad, Feraligatr! Not bad at all!" Ash again looked to Pikachu and said, "It's up to you now, pal!" Pikachu stood battle ready, and Martin said, "You're up, Slash!" His male Sneasel entered the arena. Ash ordered, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Martin said, "You've got to be kidding! Slash, use agility!" Slash ran in a blur, completely evading Pikachu's attack. Ash said, "Argh, this one's fast, too!" Then Martin ordered, "Slash, use fury swipes!" Slash ran quickly at Pikachu, swiping at him and knocking him down! Ash shouted, "Pikachu, use your agility!" Pikachu ran back and forth in a blur, and Martin ordered, "Slash, use shadow ball!" His Sneasel lanched shadow balls as Pikachu ran back and forth, and one finally hit him, knocking him down! "Pikachu, no!" Ash shouted. Pikachu weakly stood back up. Ash said, "Pikachu, you can do it! Use thunderbolt!" Pikachu launched the attack, and it hit Slash, but he stood there, like it was nothing. Pikachu looked very frightened as Slash stared him down, and Martin ordered, "Slash, one more shadow ball!" As the ball of energy formed, Ash shouted, "Stop! I forfeit!" Slash immediately discontinued, and I announced, "Ash has forfeited the hatch! The winner is Martin!" The scoreboard showed "Martin 3, Ash 0". Ash ran to pick up Pikachu and said, "I'm sorry, Pikachu. I shouldn't have put you through all this." Martin petted his Sneasel and said, "Good job, Slash!" Ash then said, "Both of you are too tough for me to beat. But I'll train harder and one day, I'll challenge each of you to a rematch!" Martin looked at me, and we each said, "Fair enough."

After Ash's Pokemon had been treated, he and his friends headed back into the Brushfire Woods, so they could return to the Ilex Forest and then head for Goldenrod City. Before he left, he said, "I will come back one day for a rematch, when I know I'm ready." I said, "I look forward to it, Ash. I see you becoming a powerful Pokemon trainer, if you keep your head on straight." Misty said, "That's asking a lot." Martin said, "When you reach Mahogany, you can challenge my father for a Glacier Badge. Maybe you'll do better there." Ash said, "Thanks! I'll do my best!" Flamefox and Amber licked their son goodbye as he returned to Brock. Ash, Misty, and Brock waved goodbye as they walked off, Ash with Pikachu on his shoulders, Misty holding Togepi, and Brock walking with Vulpix at his side. I stood there with May, Martin, Flamefox, Firestorm, Amber, Inferno, Kat, and Slash, and we also waved to them, and I shouted, "Good luck!." I knew Ash would return someday in the future for a rematch. I was sure he'd be more experienced by then, but that didn't necessarily mean he would win. Still, that little kid from Pallet Town had come a long way. If he played his cards right, he could definitely become one of the greatest Pokemon trainers.


	92. Epilogue

"Journey to Destiny" epilogue – "The Journey Never Really Ends…" as told by Marc

Life is an on-going journey, ever changing. This life is only transient. Myself and the other 3 MechanPokemon are artificial life forms, and we have no idea how long we'll be around. It's been thousands of years that we've roamed now. But long life as such comes with a price – and that is seeing the ones who are truly alive come and go. What we need to remember is to never let the memories or the spirits of those who have gone before us disappear. A person who lives their life well touches the lives of others.

Joseph would go on to become one of the most powerful gym leaders ever. He became a living legend, and trainers came from all over the world to battle him – but only a very select few won badges from him. He truly cared for his Pokemon, and with his psychic bond, truly became one with them, both inside and outside of battle. May went on to become one of the most respected Pokemon breeders ever known. Pokemon bred in the Crimson Town Breeding Center were sought after by the best trainers and breeders, especially the Vulpixes.

Once they reached their 20s, Joe and May married, and later, had a son, Adrian. He would one day set off on a Pokemon journey of his own, with his Vulpix, Sunfire, who was raised with him. Sunfire was a male Vulpix from one of Flamefox and Amber's later litters. But their journey is a story for another day.

Many more new species of Pokemon would be discovered over the years, and Joe and May stayed on top of all the latest research. They even raised and bred the new species along with the already known species, once they were able to adopt some. Joe trained and battled them well, and May bred them as soon as she could be certain the Pokemon wanted to be life mates.

Joe often visited myself and the other 3 MechanPokemon in the sanctuary Simon had created for us. Flamefox and Firestorm always walked to either side of him. He came to me in times of happiness and in times of crisis, just to talk, or to ask for advice. As old as he got, to me, he was always the 12 year old boy who helped save our lives so long ago. He would pet my fur, always amazed at how real I felt, even though he knew I was an artificial life form. He told me that was irrelevant – life transcends all bounds. He really helped us to believe that we are real, and we actually began to feel emotion. Even MechanCharizard, always the tough guy on the outside, admitted to Joseph's impact upon him.

Joseph lived to be 120, his longevity credited to his being in contact with Ho-oh's life energy back at the Tin Tower in Johto, a long, long time ago. Ho-oh used recover on all of his Pokemon that had battled, but something about that energy extended Joe's life and the lives of those 6 Pokemon beyond their normal life spans. However, after his time, Adrian and his family took over the gym / breeding center / sanctuary, and it stayed in the family as long as it existed, ensuring that Joe and May's legacy would live on. Flamefox and Firestorm would have no other trainer, and departed from the sanctuary, returning to the Brushfire Woods Vulpix/Ninetales clan, along with their mates, Amber and Inferno. As years passed, it was discovered that Flamefox did not evolve when in contact with a fire stone, which put him in line as a future Vulpix elder. He ended up being the oldest Vulpix elder in history, living to be well over 1,000 years old. Tauros returned to his herd and became the alpha of his old herd. Most of the other Pokemon remained at the sanctuary. As for myself and the other 3 MechanPokemon, we left the sanctuary and have chosen to freely roam the world, helping out those in need whenever we can. Oftentimes we still miss those who's lives touched us, but we'll always remember that they're with us in spirit, and their legacy lives on in their family, in their Pokemon, and in us, ensuring that their journey never really ends.


End file.
